Numen Inest
by Gajin
Summary: Suite de Résurrection. Trois semaines ont passé, le temps pour nos héros de se "retourner" et prendre leurs marques dans le nouvel ordre mondial et Olympien... Amitié. Amour. Humour. Intrigues... Yaoi plein . Lemon un peu .
1. Holy Holidays

_Disclaimer_ : tout appartient à Kuramada.

_Avertissement : _

Cette fic est la suite directe de Résurrection (que vous trouverez également sur ce site). Dans la mesure du possible, je vous conseille de la parcourir, ne serait-ce que pour connaître les couples en présence – ils sont nombreux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et j'ai la flemme de les récapituler – et avoir une idée de la situation… Si vous désirez lire Résurrection, il faudrait mieux le faire maintenant, histoire de ne pas vous spoiler la fin. Ce serait tout de même dommage. Tiens… on me souffle dans l'oreillette que non, ce ne sera pas si problématique que ça. Votre seul souci sera que je prendrai pour acquis ce qui s'y est passé. On a déjà vu pire.

_Résumé :_

Pas de résumé, puisque nous sommes au début… Ou pas en fait. Puisque tout ceux n'ayant pas lu Résurrection et souhaitant la lire ont dû fermer cette fenêtre lançons nous (whaaaaaaaaaa… - bruit de la fille qui se lance elle-même et ce n'est guère facile).

Nous retrouvons nos héros environ trois semaines après la résurrection d'Hadès – j'avoue humblement ne pas tenir une chronologie exacte. Disons que ça a permis à chacun de digérer la nouvelle, et de commencer à comprendre les nouveaux rapports de forces qui existent puisque, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quatre Olympiens sont présents et la Terre, les Océans, et les Enfers ne sont pas en guerre. Woohoo. Youpi. C'est complètement dingue. Tout le monde crie sa joie. SA JOA. SA JOA. Ou pas.

_NdA :_

J'avais dit que peut-être éventuellement, et surtout que j'allais m'accorder une pause. Elle aura été longue, ça fait peur… Donc j'ai craqué. Voilà, ça arrive… je suis faible que voulez-vous. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Elle sera probablement moins construite, et moins structurée que ne l'était Résurrection. Les mises à jour seront probablement moins rapides (j'espère tenir le rythme d'un update par semaine en gros, pas plus en tout cas). La manière dont je l'aborde est radicalement différente. On va dire que là où Résurrection était un film – certes un peu long -, Numen Inest a plus ou moins vocation à en être la série dérivée. Avec son lot de one-shoot, et sa trame principale qui vous suit durant toute une saison. Autre détail. Contrairement à Résurrection qui était très soft (même si la scène où Eaque se retrouve à califourchon sur Minos est, de mon point de vue, particulièrement chargée en tension sexuelle), je placerai probablement, de temps en temps, quelques scènes pseudo lime/lemon - vous en trouverez un exemple dans ce chapitre. Maintenant, je reste moi, hein, donc ce sera, je pense, très sage dans le genre. Si vous voulez vraiment lire du vrai lemon, il y a des gens qui font ça beaucoup mieux que je ne le ferai jamais. Mais j'ai quand même choisi de mettre un rating M, histoire d'être tranquille. Enfin bref… Nous verrons bien ce que cela donnera sur le moyen/long terme. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est partager avec vous cette nouvelle aventure. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

La chambre n'est ni très grande, ni très luxueuse. Le sol est fait d'un banal carrelage blanc moucheté, de mauvaise qualité. L'armoire est toute simple, de même que le fauteuil en osier sur lequel quelques vêtements ont été jetés sans soin. La lumière du jour perce à travers les volets de bois, et un rayon de soleil vient caresser la chevelure de l'homme endormi dans un lit double, son visage complètement détendu. Dans un faible gémissement, il tend un bras pour ne rencontrer que le vide. La place, à côté de la sienne, est froide. Il ouvre faiblement les yeux. Il est seul. Il se laisse aller quelques instants, sa tête reposant toujours sur son oreiller, son regard perdu caressant l'autre. Il s'étire comme un chat, et finit par repousser le drap, découvrant son corps musclé. Il se lève, va vers le fauteuil, enfile un caleçon qui traîne là. Sans précipitation. Le carrelage, sous ses pieds nus, le fait frissonner. Il quitte la chambre pour déboucher dans un petit couloir. Il pousse une porte et se retrouve dans une petite salle de bain. Il entre dans la douche et tourne les robinets. Un autre frisson. L'eau est froide dans les premiers moments. Elle se réchauffe enfin, jusqu'à devenir brûlante. Il baisse la tête, pour en savourer l'écoulement sur son corps endormi. Il coupe l'eau, prend du shampooing et lave ses longs cheveux. Gel douche. Il se savonne, en fermant les yeux. Un léger sourire passe sur ses lèvres. L'eau chaude, à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il lève le visage pour éliminer toute trace de sommeil de son esprit. Il sort de la douche et tend un bras pour attraper une serviette. La première est légèrement humide. Il prend la seconde et se sèche consciencieusement. Il jette un coup d'œil à son caleçon, et finit par le jeter dans un panier à linge déjà bien rempli. Retour dans la chambre. Il ouvre l'armoire et sourit à nouveau. Il met un caleçon propre, une chemise qu'il enfile sans prendre la peine de la boutonner. Il attrape son pantalon, qui gisait sur le fauteuil. Il n'a pas un regard pour le grand lit défait.

Il entre dans la pièce principale, une pièce rectangulaire au centre de laquelle on trouve une table et quatre chaises en formica. Dans un coin, deux petits canapés forment un angle devant un poste de télévision minuscule tout droit sorti d'une série d'anticipation des années 50. Il se dirige vers le coin cuisine, enclenche la cafetière sans avoir pris la peine de la remplir. Pendant que le café coule, il va chercher du beurre et de la confiture d'abricot dans le réfrigérateur. Petit, le réfrigérateur. Tout petit. Il doit se mettre accroupi pour atteindre ce qu'il veut. Il prend aussi une bouteille de jus d'orange. Il pose son butin sur la table, et va ouvrir un placard mural, au-dessus du meuble où trône la cafetière. Il en sort un bol transparent, dont la teinte semble osciller entre le brun et le vert. Il prend aussi un verre, qui a dû servir de pot à moutarde dans une vie précédente. Il les pose sur la table. Il ouvre un tiroir, en retire un couteau à dent au manche en plastique bleu. Il se penche, ouvre le meuble bas et sort une boite de biscottes bon marché, qui rejoint le reste sur la table. Il s'installe et commence à préparer ses tartines, lentement. Il n'est pas pressé. Il se sert un verre de jus d'orange. En boit deux gorgées. Il se retourne. Le café a fini de couler. Il se lève, remplit son bol, et va jeter le reste dans l'évier où une tasse sale est déjà présente. Il sourit encore une fois et retourne à sa place, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sur la table en formica, un papier attire son attention. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Il le prend tout en croquant sa biscotte.

_Kanon,_

_Je suis parti faire des courses au village._

_Je t'aime._

Il sourit à nouveau et laisse courir ses doigts sur les mots de Rhadamanthe. Il les adore, ces petites attentions. Comme il adore sentir sa présence partout. Des cheveux blonds sur un oreiller, une serviette humide dans la salle de bains, une tasse dans l'évier, cette cafetière que l'Anglais aura préparée et qui n'attendait plus que le réveil du Gémeau. Le Grec pose son menton dans le creux de sa main. Ils vivent une vie simple et il chérit ces vacances que leur ont accordées Perséphone et Athéna. Les deux Déesses leur ont laissé le choix de leur destination. Ils auraient pu parcourir le monde, dans les plus luxueux hôtels, voir les plus beaux paysages, ou les plus grandes villes. Mais ils ont choisi cette petite maison et sa plage privée, sur une des Cyclades. Un cadeau de Poséidon qu'ils ont meublé à la va-vite dans un des vide-greniers locaux. Leur seul luxe, cette plage privée, ils ne l'échangeraient pas contre tout l'or du monde. Etre enfin seuls, au calme, complètement libres… Quel bonheur de se câliner sous la caresse brûlante du soleil, sans crainte de voir un importun arriver ! Quel bonheur de pouvoir se laisser complètement aller entre la douceur des vagues et la puissance des bras de Rhadamanthe… Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourt l'échine. Rhadamanthe… Il ferme les yeux, sent sa poitrine s'embraser. Une sensation de vertige. Il secoue la tête. Le Juge n'est pas là, pour le moment. Repenser à la nuit dernière, rêver aux moments qu'ils vont encore partager ne servirait qu'à se frustrer. Il faut qu'il sorte ses images de son esprit. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, lorsqu'il s'agit de l'homme qui vous a tout appris de l'amour et du désir. Le Gémeau prend une grande inspiration, et pousse un long soupir. Se concentrer sur le café… en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne.

Bang. La porte qui s'ouvre et la silhouette de Rhadamanthe qui se dessine dans la lumière aveuglante. Le Juge entre et pose les courses à terre. Des fruits et des légumes frais… probablement du poisson. Un journal. Kanon pose son bol et va se jeter sur le lui. Ses lèvres avides trouvent celles du Juge. Les mains du Gémeau cherchent leur route jusqu'à la peau de l'Anglais qu'une insupportable chemise de lin protège.

-Hé… tout doux…, murmure Rhadamanthe, à la fois surpris et ravi de cet accueil.

-J'ai envie de toi…

Ces mots l'électrisent. Il passe une main dans les cheveux humides pour la poser sur la nuque de Kanon, l'autre venant trouver sa place dans le creux de ses reins, et attire le Grec davantage encore contre lui. Le Gémeau n'a pas menti. Pour le plus grand bonheur du Juge. La bouche Kanon dévore sa gorge tandis que ses mains ont eu raison de la chemise. Soupirs. Frissons. Fièvre. Le Juge ferme les yeux et penche la tête, pour laisser libre court à la passion dévorante de son compagnon. La main de l'Anglais glisse dans le caleçon du Grec. Frôlements. Caresses. Kanon qui gémit au creux de son oreille. C'est presque douloureux. C'est presque trop. Continuer. Encore. Pour le réentendre, ce son divin. Encore. Encore. Se perdre totalement dans les plaintes lascives et les soupirs d'extase… N'être plus que l'oreille qui les saisit, que la main qui les provoque. Se devenir étranger. Ne plus exister que pour le plaisir de l'autre… Ivresse.

-Arrête… arrête, je t'en prie…

Surprise. Retour à la réalité… un peu. La voix supplie. Inquiétude.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si… si, mais… je ne veux pas… pas comme ça… s'il te plait…

-Dis-moi alors... Je ferai tout… je ferai tout pour toi…

-Viens…

Rhadamanthe sourit. Un sourire tendre. Il soulève Kanon, un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses hanches. Le Gémeau entoure la taille du Juge de ses jambes, sa tête toujours enfouie dans son cou. Il se mord les lèvres. L'Anglais l'emmène dans la chambre, le dépose délicatement sur le lit.

-Quoiqu'il arrive…, souffle le Gémeau, quoiqu'il arrive, ne t'arrête pas…

Rhadamanthe accepte sans un mot. Les mains de l'Anglais remontent le long des cuisses du Grec tandis que sa bouche le dévore… Kanon gémit, soupire, supplie… Il sait qu'il ne maîtrise pratiquement pas les réactions de son corps… mais ce n'est pas grave. Rien n'est grave quand Rhadamanthe lui fait l'amour. Après, il sera toujours là… et il profitera de sa présence sans ressentir l'impatience qu'il avait fait naître d'abord. Il sera déjà au septième ciel et son compagnon l'emmènera plus haut, encore plus haut… Rhadamanthe lui ouvre les portes de l'infini. Encore. Encore. Encore.

* * *

Le Juge vient coller son visage contre la poitrine d'un Kanon alangui sur le lit. Le Gémeau n'a pas encore totalement repris pied avec la réalité. L'Anglais ferme les yeux et écoute les battements du cœur du Chevalier ralentir pour devenir parfaitement calmes.

-Ca va ?, demande-t-il, d'une voix douce.

-Oui… ça va… merveilleusement bien. Comme toujours. Et toi ?

-Je t'aime.

-C'est pas une réponse, ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde, alors ?, fait le Spectre dans un sourire.

-Ce que tu veux, du moment que tu me dis si ça t'a plu…

-Je t'ai donné l'impression que tel n'était pas le cas ?

Kanon soupire, caresse les cheveux blonds.

-Non. Mais… j'aimerais … m'améliorer… je ne sais pas moi…

-Kanon… Tu es un amant formidable. Evidemment, je ne peux pas me prévaloir d'une grande expérience ni de pléthore de points de comparaison… mais tu es tout ce que je désire. Et tu me combles. Totalement.

-C'est gentil…

-Non, ce n'est pas gentil, c'est sincère. Et puis, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter : je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir suivre éternellement ce rythme.

Kanon explose de rire.

-Fais-moi passer pour un obsédé, je ne dirais rien.

-Disons que tu es enthousiaste…

-Là, c'est toi le responsable. Tu n'as qu'à ne pas me faire aussi bien l'amour. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Tu serais lamentable, je n'aurais pas tout le temps envie de te sauter dessus.

-Chacun sa croix…

Rhadamanthe embrasse délicatement le torse de Kanon. Réaction immédiate. Un frisson parcourt le corps du Chevalier et un soupir de plaisir lui échappe.

-Le pire, c'est que tu te plains mais, qu'en fait, tu es fier de toi, constate le Grec.

Il a parfaitement raison à en juger par le sourire machiavélique et satisfait qu'arbore le Juge, tandis qu'il glisse le long du corps du Gémeau pour venir sceller ses lèvres. Et l'Anglais se lève du lit, sans lui avoir laissé le temps de réagir.

-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?, demande Kanon.

-Il faut ranger les courses.

-Evidemment… Tu es parfois un peu trop sérieux, mon amour. Un peu trop responsable…

-Je sais. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Ca fait parti de ton charme, c'est vrai, confesse le Gémeau en regardant le Juge quitter la pièce, vêtu simplement de son caleçon.

Une chance que Milo soit dingue de son Camus, au point de ne plus voir que lui. Kanon n'a pas d'autre explication au fait que le Scorpion, qui a pourtant eu l'occasion d'observer l'Anglais dans cette tenue, a su résister à la tentation de ce brûlant appel à la luxure. La vie est faite de petits miracles.

* * *

Il entre dans la pièce principale. Rhadamanthe a rangé les courses, nettoyé la table. Il fait la vaisselle. Il lui tourne le dos. Kanon culpabilise un peu. Il aurait dû venir plus tôt, au lieu de traîner encore au lit. Il vient se lover contre le Juge, passe ses bras autour de sa taille. L'Anglais ne réagit pas et continue à frotter consciencieusement sa tasse de thé.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-J'ai pratiquement fini.

-Désolé…, murmure Kanon en embrassant son cou.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

-Mouais… tu fais tout ici…

Rhadamanthe repose la tasse et coupe l'eau. Il se retourne et fixe le Gémeau avec gravité.

-Je le fais parce que ça me plaît. J'aime que les choses soient ordonnées.

-Et moi, je suis bordélique… encore une qualité, à tes yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et puis, tu fais la cuisine.

-Faire griller deux filets de poisson, et couper trois tomates, tu parles d'un travail…

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de ma tentative de risotto ?

Kanon grimace. Mauvais souvenir. Flash-back. Cinq jours en arrière.

Ils viennent de finir de s'installer. Rhadamanthe vire littéralement Kanon de la maison, pour qu'il aille siroter un Ouzo sur la terrasse, pendant que lui s'occupe du repas. Le Gémeau accepte, puisque le Juge semble vraiment y tenir. C'est l'été : malgré l'heure tardive, le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel. Le Grec profite de ses rayons en regardant l'océan. Un cri. Quelques injures anglo-saxonnes.

-Tout va bien ?, demande Kanon, sans pour autant se lever de sa chaise longue.

-Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Tu es sûr ?

Rhadamanthe apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, en larmes, suçant son index gauche.

-Me suis coupé en éminçant les oignons. Rien de grave.

-Si tu veux un coup de main…

-Non. Ce soir, tu es mon invité.

-Ton invité chez nous. J'adore le concept, mon amour.

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien, et rentre dans leur maison. Oui, leur maison. Poséidon leur en a fait cadeau. Kanon est toujours ébloui à chaque fois qu'il y pense : le Dieu ne lui en veut vraiment pas. Pas que ce soit un grand sacrifice pour l'héritier des Solo, mais quand même… L'ex-Marina sourit. Il apprécie le Dieu des Mers, maintenant qu'il a appris à le connaître un peu. Il est même certain que, si le destin en avait décidé autrement, il aurait adoré être sous ses ordres. Il espère que Pandore finira par céder à ses avances. Pas qu'il ait une très haute opinion de la Prêtresse – dire cela, ou même le sous-entendre simplement, serait mentir – mais le Dieu a l'air bien accroché. Déterminé. Là où, dans le cas d'Athéna, le refus de Saori avait vexé Julian plus qu'il ne l'avait déçu, l'opposition de la sœur d'Hadès ne semble pas froisser Poséidon, ni le démoraliser. Il cherche simplement et régulièrement des idées un peu originales afin que la jeune fille, avec qui il a entamé une correspondance régulière, n'oublie pas les sentiments qu'il nourrit à son égard. Et même si Pandore clame haut et fort qu'elle n'est pas du tout attachée au Dieu des mers, Eaque n'a pu s'empêcher de souligner le fait qu'elle avait été de méchante humeur lorsque le courrier habituellement quotidien de Poséidon avait eu deux jours de retard.

Kanon sourit… Un nouveau cri en provenance de la cuisine. De nouveaux jurons anglais.

-Rhadamanthe ?

-C'est rien !, hurle le Juge sans se déplacer. C'est rien… Je me suis juste un peu brûlé avec l'eau du riz, quand je l'ai versé dans l'égouttoir…

-Quoi ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai été surpris mais je ne me suis pas fait mal. J'ai juste perdu un bon tiers du riz… De toute façon, j'en avais trop fait.

-Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

-Kanon ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ?! Ce soir, c'est moi qui te fais à manger !

-Oui, d'accord. Excuse-moi…

Repli stratégique. Dans la cuisine, Rhadamanthe grommelle. Kanon constate avec bonheur que son compagnon a fait d'immenses progrès : jusqu'à présent, et malgré sa colère et sa frustration que le Gémeau devine grandissantes, il n'a encore rien balancé contre un mur. Des injures à nouveau… un grand bruit, un hurlement. Kanon bondit. Devant la cuisinière, l'Anglais est à terre, recouvert de riz carbonisé, une poêle gisant à ses côtés. Le Gémeau s'avance, coupe le gaz qui continuait à brûler, et se penche. Les jambes et le torse de Rhadamanthe ont été légèrement brûlés par le riz et les oignons. Quelle idée de faire la cuisine en short aussi… Le Grec lève les yeux vers le Juge, pour le rassurer, mais c'est lui qui s'inquiète maintenant. L'Anglais a mal, même s'il tente de le cacher. Devant le visage anxieux du Gémeau, Rhadamanthe soupire et montre ses mains, paumes vers le ciel. Kanon découvre, horrifié, le massacre. Des cloques commencent à apparaître. Sensibilisée par la vapeur, la peau n'a pas supporté le contact de la poêle ou du riz… Kanon se retient, avec difficulté, de hurler contre son compagnon. Il choisit de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le soulever de terre. Direction la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, l'interroge Rhadamanthe.

-Je m'occupe, histoire de ne pas te crier dessus.

Le Gémeau l'installe dans la douche, et commence à faire couler de l'eau fraîche sur le Juge. Il cherche de la crème, de la gaze, des bandages pour ses mains… Il est sur le point de craquer nerveusement. Il ne sait pas s'il est en colère ou s'il a envie de pleurer. Les deux, probablement. Il s'intéresse à nouveau au Juge. Qui n'a pas bougé, incapable de laver lui-même ses plaies. Kanon soupire et entreprend de s'occuper du nettoyage. Rhadamanthe, qui sent son compagnon proche du point de rupture, n'ose pas parler. Tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit lui semble totalement hors de propos ou carrément stupide. Le Grec le sort de la douche, le sèche avec une infinie délicatesse, passe de la crème sur les brûlures légères de son torse et ses jambes, panse celles, beaucoup plus sérieuses, de ses mains.

-Je suis désolé, finit par murmurer le Juge.

-Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être désolé, Rhadamanthe. Tu t'es entêté à refuser mon aide, alors ne me fais pas le coup du mec qui culpabilise. Surtout que si tu es peiné, ce n'est pas de m'avoir empêché de te filer un coup de main, ce n'est pas de t'être mutilé à cause de ta fierté mal placée, mais c'est juste parce que le repas n'est pas prêt. Alors tes excuses, mon amour, tu te les gardes.

Le Juge se tait et baisse les yeux. Kanon le connait trop bien.

-Ce n'était pas très glorieux, en effet…, admet le Grec.

Le pire ayant été les deux jours qui ont suivi, sans pouvoir sentir le contact des mains de Rhadamanthe sur sa peau. Une source de frustration. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-Le terme adéquat est catastrophe, le corrige le Juge.

-Mais tu as plein d'autres qualités…

-Oui. Et l'organisation en est une. Toi, tu as les tiennes également.

-A commencer par celle d'avoir réussi à te faire tomber dans mes filets, roucoule Kanon.

-Parce que tu m'as dragué ?, fait Rhadamanthe en haussant un sourcil.

Kanon rit doucement.

-On ne peut pas dire ça, non… C'est plutôt toi qui m'a allumé…

-Moi ?!

-Cette tenue sexy à Venise…, soupire lascivement le Gémeau.

-C'était une idée de Milo, souviens-toi. Moi, je n'étais clairement pas pour.

-Il était au courant ? Que je te plaisais, je veux dire ?

-Tu ne me plaisais pas, Kanon. Je t'aimais. Et oui, Milo était au courant. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, il n'y avait que lui et Perséphone à l'être à cette époque. Je l'ai dit à Milo... parce que j'avais besoin d'en parler, je crois. Je te revoyais… il fallait que je fasse le point sur ce que je ressentais. Et Milo était là. Quant à Sa Majesté, je ne peux rien lui cacher…

-Tu as été particulièrement discret…

Le Juge hausse les épaules.

-Je ne tenais pas à l'annoncer à tout le monde. D'autant qu'il était probable que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

-Une histoire de fierté ?, fait Kanon dans un sourire.

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Calme et sérieux, gravité et nonchalance… Rhadamanthe confesse, une fois de plus, son ego démesuré sans la moindre gêne. Le Juge assume tout, à commencer par cet orgueil et cette assurance, affichés et revendiqués. Qui disparaissent, cependant, dès que Kanon entre en scène. Même face à sa Reine, le Juge n'est jamais aussi fragile que lorsqu'il croit sa relation avec le Gémeau en péril.

-J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux…, murmure Kanon en jouant avec une des mèches de l'Anglais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Rhadamanthe ne bouge pas. Il se contente de regarder les yeux de Kanon, et de se perdre dans les profondeurs de cet océan.

-Tu as l'air plus sûr de toi… par rapport à nous, explique le Grec.

-Difficile d'être jaloux lorsque je te séquestre ici.

La lucidité détachée du Juge, comme toujours. Kanon sourit.

-Je suis un prisonnier volontaire.

-Parce que tu ne veux pas que je tue quelqu'un.

Leur passage à la brocante locale. Successivement deux femmes, et un homme, ont tenté de charmer Kanon. Sous les yeux dangereusement possessifs du Juge. Trois accrochages que le Gémeau a su négocier subtilement, dès qu'il a compris la situation.

-Je ne peux pas empêcher les gens de me trouver irrésistible…, fait-il dans un sourire.

-Je peux parfaitement m'en charger. Les morts ont d'autres préoccupations.

-T'ai-je donné le sentiment qu'ils m'intéressaient, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Rhadamanthe ne prend même pas la peine de réfléchir.

-La petite brune. Vous avez discuté longtemps… et tu lui as souri…

-Parce que je négociais le service à thé !

-Tu m'as posé une question… j'y réponds…, répond calmement l'Anglais.

-Je n'y crois pas ! Tu… tu me crois capable de te tromper pour un service à thé ?! Mais tu me prends pour qui, Rhadamanthe ?!

Kanon est en colère. Vraiment. Il semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais les mots se perdent dans sa gorge, nouée par la rage. Alors il plante son compagnon, pour filer dehors. Le Juge cache son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas blesser son Gémeau. Jamais. Grande inspiration. Profond soupir. Il va rejoindre le Grec, qui regarde la mer, les bras croisés, fulminant. Rhadamanthe baisse la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais… Je sais.

Pause. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Il fait chaud. L'eau est du même bleu que les cheveux de Kanon. Sa peau dorée dessine ses muscles, contractés par la fureur.

-Ca fait mal… d'imaginer que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Tu y crois si peu quand je te dis que je t'aime ?

-Je crois que tu y crois…

Kanon grogne. Rhadamanthe a gardé la tête baissée et n'ose même pas poser le regard sur son compagnon. Il a peut être tord d'être aussi franc. Mais il ne sait pas arrondir les angles. Et, surtout, il se rend compte qu'une part de lui-même ne veut pas vraiment apprendre. Il veut être honnête avec Kanon. Aussi honnête que possible. Quitte à le perdre. Stupide fierté. Stupide orgueil, qui vous pousse à vouloir que l'autre vous accepte d'un bloc. _Je suis comme ça, si tu n'es pas content, tu peux partir… _Crétine petite voix. Rhadamanthe se laisse glisser contre le mur de la maison.

-Je suis désolé, mon amour.

Kanon lui tourne toujours le dos. Le Gémeau a fermé les yeux, mais cela Rhadamanthe ne le sait pas. Il ne sait pas l'effet que ces deux mots ont sur le Grec. Le Juge allume une cigarette.

-J'essaie de faire des efforts… mais, j'ai besoin de temps. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si long de… changer. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi… Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ça… Je te jure que j'essaie, Kanon ! Mais cette voix… cette voix… !

-Quelle voix ?

Kanon s'est retourné. Il n'est plus en colère, il se contente de froncer les sourcils, intrigué.

-Celle qui me dit que je suis un minable.

-Elle te le dit toujours ?

Le Gémeau vient s'installer aux côtés de son compagnon.

-Non. Enfin si, mais moins qu'avant. Maintenant, elle me dit de me comporter comme un mufle.

-Sans rire ?

-Sans rire. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'impulsif, même si je reste le plus souvent calme… ça peut paraître contradictoire mais je suis comme ça… Je me contrôlais tant bien que mal. Je m'empêchais de dire la première chose qui me passait par la tête, la plupart du temps, parce que je sais que je blesse facilement les gens. On avait travaillé là-dessus avec Valentine. Lui ne se formalise jamais des énormités que je peux sortir et il n'hésite pas à me le dire lorsque je vais trop loin, avec Queen ou Sylphide, notamment. Il m'est arrivé de leur dire de véritables horreurs. Valentine était là pour m'aider à m'excuser, pour remettre les choses à plat.

-Il compte vraiment beaucoup pour toi…

Rhadamanthe prend la main de Kanon dans la sienne et leurs doigts s'entremêlent.

-Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien.

Kanon sourit. Il n'a pas à être jaloux de la Harpie. Il n'a pas à le craindre. D'autant que Valentine et Sorrente ont l'air bien accrochés l'un à l'autre. Le Gémeau vient poser sa tête contre l'épaule du Juge.

-Et cette voix, alors ?

Rhadamanthe soupire.

-C'est comme si elle me poussait à exagérer mes défauts… et c'est toi qui en fais les frais. « S'il m'aime, il m'acceptera comme je suis. » pour qu'au final, j'accentue mes côtés les plus insupportables… comme pour voir jusqu'où tu pourras tenir. C'est débile. Quand je m'en rends compte, j'essaie de faire machine arrière… mais je me dis qu'un jour, je réagirai trop tard et que tu me quitteras. Et là, elle revient, pour me dire que, dans ce cas, c'est que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment…

-Elle est complètement débile, cette voix…

-Je sais.

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?, demande Kanon, en embrassant l'épaule de son Juge.

-Non.

-Dès qu'elle commence à te parler, tu viens me le dire. On va lui clouer le bec. Mais que je ne te prenne pas à me sortir l'excuse de la petite voix pour te permettre des horreurs.

Rhadamanthe se crispa instantanément.

-Jamais je ne me cacherai derrière elle, Kanon… je te le jure. Je veux t'aimer… Je veux apprendre à t'aimer… comme tu le mérites.

-Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui a le plus d'expérience…

-Je ne parlais pas de ça… De nous deux, c'est toi le plus fort.

Kanon explose de rire.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas le plus fort. J'ai juste eu le temps, dans ma grotte, d'apprendre l'introspection, vu que je n'avais que ça à faire de mon temps. J'ai tout le temps des petites voix mesquines dans ma tête, j'en ai toujours eu. On ne décide pas de devenir le maître du monde sans avoir un problème. Mais j'ai appris que ces petites voix, on ne doit pas les croire. Quand j'ai appris la vérité de la bouche d'Athéna, quand Milo m'a « adoubé », quand Ikki m'a sauvé de Minos… quand tu m'as dit de me ressaisir, pour Milo… à chaque fois, la petite voix m'avait menti. Comme elle m'a menti en me disant que tu ne m'aimais pas. Comme elle m'a menti quand elle a voulu me faire croire que nous deux, ce ne serait jamais possible, à cause de Perséphone. Comme elle me ment quand elle essaie de me faire croire que, parfois, c'est trop dur entre nous et que je serais mieux sans toi… La petite voix ment, Rhadamanthe. Il ne faut pas l'écouter. Ou plutôt si, il faut l'écouter. Et avoir une longue discussion avec elle, pour finir par lui clouer le bec. C'est plus facile à deux, d'après mon expérience.

-Quand je dis que tu es un homme exceptionnel, mon amour…, sourit le Juge.

-Répète-le.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que tu viens de dire…

-Tu es le plus grand…

-Non. L'autre chose.

-Mais je n'ai…

-Si. Réfléchis. Et redis-le.

Kanon le regarde avec un air presque rêveur. Il y a quelque chose de féérique dans ces yeux, et dans ce sourire. Comment réfléchir devant ce visage ? Rhadamanthe s'en veut. Rhadamanthe est désolé…

-Mon amour, je…

-Encore…

-Que… ?

-Encore.

Il a compris. Enfin. Alors il le prend tendrement dans ses bras.

-Mon amour... Mon amour… Mon amour…, répète-t-il inlassablement.

Kanon est au comble du bonheur.

* * *

Rhadamanthe et Kanon profitent de leur après-midi, et de la journée ensoleillée. Le Juge flotte dans son pantalon et sa chemise de lin, allongé sur une chaise longue, à l'ombre d'un pin parasol. Kanon lui revient de sa dernière baignade. Il s'étire et laisse son regard se perdre sur l'horizon.

-Je me demande comment vont les autres…

Rhadamanthe relève les yeux de son journal. Durant quelques instants, il est fasciné par le ballet des gouttes le long du corps de son Gémeau. Mais il se reprend.

-Ils vont bien.

Rhadamanthe a repris sa lecture. Kanon se laisse tomber sur sa serviette.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-S'il y avait un problème, ils nous auraient contactés. Ils savent où on est, on a nos cosmos…

-Mouais… Ils peuvent très bien se dire « ne les embêtons pas pendant leurs vacances, ils en prendront suffisamment dans la tête en revenant ».

-J'admire ton optimisme, Kanon.

-Gniagniagnia…

Rhadamanthe sourit, devant la moue boudeuse de Kanon et la langue tirée.

-La seule chose que je sais, continue l'Anglais c'est qu'il nous reste une poignée de jours, et qu'il est hors de question que je laisse mon esprit s'inquiéter pour ce genre de problème.

-Tu as vraiment mis ton rôle de Juge entre parenthèses ?

-J'y pense de temps en temps, évidemment… Mais je doute pouvoir profiter de toi autant que je le souhaiterais quand nous serons rentrés. Alors je fais ce que je peux.

-Profiter de moi ?

Le sourire de Kanon. Les yeux brillants de Kanon. L'odeur de Kanon. Le goût salé des lèvres de Kanon.

-Oui. Profiter. Abuser, même.

-Voilà un programme qui me plait…

Une plage privée. Un luxe. Inestimable.


	2. Un Samedi soir sur la Terre

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kuramada.

_Résumé :_

Rhadamanthe et Kanon sont en vacances, dans une maison que leur a offerte Poséidon - qu'il est gentil, ce Dieu, quand même. Pendant ce temps, à Vera Cruz…

_NdA :_

Merci pour vos reviews ! Contente de voir que cette suite vous intéresse. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas.

Dans le genre nouveautés, j'ai décidé d'essayer de mettre des titres à mes chapitres. Des titres de chansons qui correspondent plus ou moins à l'idée que je me fais de l'épisode. Le lien sera parfois juste une phrase, parfois une ambiance générale, parfois le rapport sera très premier degré, d'autres fois moins… Bref ce sera selon l'inspiration du moment. Holy Holidays, utilisé pour l'épisode précédent, est tiré d'un des albums/B.O. de One Piece. C'est Luffy qui chante (avec la vraie voie de la doubleuse, oui). Et la chanson commence par quelque chose comme « Le ciel est dégagé, le vent souffle doucement… Holy Holidays… Holy Holidays… » et continue avec une description Luffy-esque de l'ambiance sur le Merry (avec un Zoro qui grogne parce que Luffy l'empêche de dormir). C'est joyeux et doux, enthousiaste et débordant de bonheur. Bref c'est du Luffy dans le texte (quand il est heureux, en tout cas). Quant à Un Samedi soir sur la Terre, bah c'est du Cabrel.

Ariesnomu : Ravie que ça te plaise :) J'aime beaucoup écrire au présent, en ce moment. La dynamique du récit n'est pas du tout la même qu'au passé… Comment raconter les souvenirs ? Comment gérer les dialogues ? Ils doivent être plus rythmés, selon moi. Moins coupés, par les locutions du type 'dit-il'. Mais il faut tout de même mettre ces informations. C'est vraiment un travail passionnant, je trouve. Les petits détails… sur ce point, je ressemble un peu à Kanon. C'est ce que je préfère.

Eternyti : ça roxe du poney nain IRL. Ewé. :p Désolée. Les forums de jeux vidéo sont mauvais pour mon esprit… Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir. Quand tu m'as dit, dans ta dernière review de Résurrection : contacte-moi, je me suis demandé comment faire, vu que tu es en anonyme… Contente que je n'ai pas eu besoin de trop me creuser les méninges… ;)

Aurelia-love-Saga : Merci pour ton soutien. Et de rien :)

Cylla : ce ne sont pas les chapitres qui ne seront pas construits, mais bien leur succession. Je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, pour Résurrection, j'avais quasiment l'intégralité de l'histoire en tête en écrivant la première ligne (au détail près de l'imbroglio sentimental du Sanctuaire que je n'imaginais pas prendre de telles proportions : Saga ne devait pas embrasser Shion mais juste déprimer). Ici, je navigue, un peu, à vue. Même si, à l'heure actuelle, j'ai plein d'idées pour les chapitres suivants. « Rhooo ! et si je faisais ça ? et puis ça, aussi… ça pourrait être amusant… oui, et puis, tiens ! j'avais oublié un truc… Rhooo ! Oui ! ça va être rigolo !». C'est le boxon… mais c'est très intéressant, justement, de m'essayer à ce genre d'exercice. C'est un peu comme un atelier d'écriture. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies autant le couple Rhada/Kanon. Moi aussi, je les aime beaucoup (ce n'est un secret pour personne, je pense :p)… et je les trouve trop craquants.

Et maintenant, le deuxième épisode ! Youhou !

* * *

L'entrée d'une boîte de nuit. Quelque part en Grèce. Cinq jeunes hommes attendent d'arriver devant le videur. Ils plaisantent tranquillement, confiants, certains de ne pas être refoulés. Parmi eux, un couple distraitement enlacé : l'un des deux a les cheveux coupés court, et son regard cynique écrase de prestance les quelques personnes aux alentours tandis que son compagnon, aux longs cheveux clairs, arbore un léger sourire, teinté d'ironie. A leurs côtés, trois amis qui discutent de tout et de rien. L'un d'entre eux, aux cheveux châtains foncés, semble moins enthousiaste que ses deux acolytes. Mais le brun et l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus l'encouragent. Les cheveux clairs disent quelque chose. Le châtain rougit furieusement tandis que ses autres amis éclatent de rire. Ils finissent par entrer. Sans problème. Comme prévu.

Ils investissent une table. Et se mettent à hurler.

-Je vous prends quoi ?! Whisky coca, sans coca ?! Pour tout le monde ?!

-Vodka pour moi !

-Milo… accro à la Sibérie jusqu'au bout !

-C'est exactement ça !

Rires. Milo aura sa vodka. Les autres tourneront au whisky. Shura rapporte les consommations. Aphrodite et Angelo sont déjà occupés à s'embrasser et occupent le canapé. Relégués sur les poufs, Milo et Ayoros essaient d'échanger quelques mots, par-dessus la musique.

-Relax, Ayo… ! Seika t'a donné le feu vert non ?

-Ben oui, mais bon…

-Attends, elles font une soirée entre filles là…

-'Lia n'est pas venu, lui.

-Il a la crève. Sérieux… Shura ! Dis lui, toi, qu'on est là pour s'amuser et qu'il n'a pas à culpabiliser !

Le Capricorne sourit en leur offrant leur boisson.

-Bah ! Milo a raison ! Prends exemple sur lui ! Il a un mec à disposition, et il le plante pour venir danser avec nous.

-Je n'ai pas planté Camus !

-Mais bien sûr que non…

-Il ne voulait pas venir ! Je n'allais pas le forcer !

-Tu aurais pu rester avec lui…, constate le Sagittaire.

-J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu…, réplique le Scorpion en lançant un regard aiguisé sur la foule.

Il boit son verre d'un trait et laisse ses deux amis.

-Il est intenable…, soupire Ayoros.

-Tu crois vraiment ? Il est pire que ça…, réplique Shura en tendant la main vers la piste.

Effectivement. Milo a grimpé sur une des petites estrades et se déhanche sur la musique, deux ou trois jeunes filles se rapprochant de lui. Le Scorpion leur sourit, les invite à le rejoindre, danse avec elles. Sous le regard effaré du Sagittaire.

-Et vous le laissez faire ?

-Il ne fait rien de mal… et puis, je ne suis pas sa mère. Ni son mec.

-Sincèrement, tu supporterais que Rune se comporte comme ça ?

-Rune… on verra Camus ici avant lui. Et puis…

-Ca va pas ?

Le regard de Shura est parti quelques instants dans un autre monde, à l'évocation du Balrog. Durant la fête en l'honneur de la résurrection d'Hadès, l'alcool aidant, ils se sont embrassés. Plusieurs fois. Le lendemain, le Norvégien l'a assuré qu'il ne regrettait rien et ils ont continué leur histoire. Sans que le Spectre n'y mette beaucoup de lui-même, il faut bien l'avouer. Difficile de lui en vouloir : le Capricorne est resté, de son côté, assez distant. Trop peur d'être blessé. Trop peur que ce ne soit pas le bon. Trop peur, tout simplement.

-Si, si…

-Shura… je suis ton meilleur ami, si on enlève les deux zouaves exhibitionnistes sur le canapé…

-Je ne sais pas, Ayo… C'est bizarre. On est très différents, lui et moi…

-Parce que tu crois que Milo et Camus se ressemblent ?

-Au moins, ils bossent au même endroit, eux.

-Tu peux toujours aller le voir.

-Mais bien sûr ! Je vais débarquer aux Enfers, parce qu'on s'est embrassé deux ou trois fois… Si je fais ça, il va mettre quinze jours à s'en remettre.

-Vous n'avez pas fait que vous embrassez !

-Hum… techniquement si, Ayo…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Vous avez parlé, passé du temps ensemble, quand il est venu au Sanctuaire, la semaine dernière… Tu l'apprécies, non ?

-Ouais… Ce serait plus simple s'il me plaisait moins, pour le coup. Je ne me prendrai pas autant la tête à savoir ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il fait…

-Hé ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es chargé de me convaincre de m'amuser sans penser à ma copine… et là c'est toi qui commence à déprimer !

-C'est vrai… pardon. Hé ! les amoureux, qui pourraient, au passage, avoir la décence de penser aux esseulés, vous venez danser ?

Aphrodite relève la tête.

-Danser ?

-Oui… c'est un peu une des activités de base dans ce genre d'établissement, explique doctement Shura.

-Shushu… tu n'y connais rien. Mais bon… Angie ! Allons montrer à la jeunesse de Rodario ce que sont de véritables dieux des dancefloor.

-Je crois que Milo a déjà fait des adeptes, constate, amusé, le Cancer.

Le Scorpion danse avec une jeune fille absolument magnifique, à la tenue fort suggestive et à la longue chevelure brune. Aucun des gestes du Grec ne paraît vouloir vraiment être ambigu. La musique aux accents latinos le guide, s'alliant à merveille avec son côté charmeur. La jeune femme, en face de lui, semble prendre davantage au sérieux ce jeu de séduction. Mais Milo ne s'en soucie pas. Milo s'en moque. Milo s'amuse. Elle se penche vers lui. Il acquiesce. Ils descendent de l'estrade et se dirigent vers le bar. Milo en profite pour saluer Aphrodite et Angelo qui mettent le feu à la piste, depuis un moment déjà.

-Des amis à toi ?, demande la brunette.

-Yep.

-Gays ?

-Définitivement, j'en ai peur…, répond Milo dans un sourire.

-Dommage. J'ai une amie… le brun lui plaisait bien.

-Elle ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs. Aphro est extrêmement possessif, même s'il n'en a pas l'air. C'est probablement le plus jaloux des deux, et quand on connait Angie, c'est pas peu dire. Et puis, personne ne pourrait venir s'immiscer entre eux.

-Je vois. Tu m'offres quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Tequila, fait-elle après l'avoir longuement fixé.

Très longuement.

-Une tequila, et une vodka, commande Milo au serveur.

-Vodka ? Je t'imaginais dans des ambiances plus chaudes…

Milo rigole en prenant les deux verres, et en donnant un billet au serveur. Qu'il garde la monnaie.

-La vodka, ça peut être très chaud, je t'assure… !

-Vraiment ?

Son ton se veut innocent, tandis qu'elle le regarde par-dessus son verre. Milo se perd, lui, dans le liquide qu'il fait lentement tourner, sans regarder sa partenaire d'un soir. Il sourit. Un sourire rêveur.

-Vraiment.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle a loupé le coche. Hors de question de capituler. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entraîne à nouveau Milo sur la piste. Un Milo qui se laisse faire. Tout sourire. Un Milo dont la danse devient plus lascive à mesure que l'alcool embrume son esprit. A la faveur d'une légère bousculade, la jeune fille se retrouve contre le torse musclé du Scorpion. Il l'interroge du regard. Tout va bien, oui. Elle se colle à lui, et fait passer ses mains jusqu'au cou de Milo. Elle veut planter son regard noir dans les yeux bleus. Mais il les a fermés. Et il sourit, le visage levé vers les spot-lights. Elle sourit aussi, une lueur de désir et de satisfaction illuminant ses pupilles.

Une heure passe. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Aphrodite et Angelo sont retournés sur leur canapé. Shura et Ayoros discutent au bar.

-Je vais peut-être m'acheter un portable. Et en offrir un à Rune.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'on puisse se téléphoner, tiens…

-Vous pouvez passer par vos cosmos.

-Et être espionné par tous les Chevaliers et les Spectres… pas trop envie, tu m'excuseras.

-Je comprends. Pourquoi tu hésites, alors ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je m'incruste… ou que je suis accro…

-Rhaaa… ! ça fait deux heures qu'on est là, et tu n'as quasiment parlé que de lui ! Regarde la vérité en face ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, mais tu ES accro…

Shura ouvre de grands yeux. Et baisse la tête, affligé.

-T'as raison…

-C'est pas un drame, tu sais.

-Tu le connais pas… il est complètement asocial, il déteste le bruit, faire la fête… Même Camus et Shaka paraissent « cool et funky » en comparaison…

-Mais il te plait…

-Ouais… Quand on s'est embrassé, c'était juste… Et merde.

Shura se prend la tête à deux mains. Ayoros le regarde, légèrement inquiet.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis amoureux.

-Par l'Olympe. Tu as raison, c'est terrible.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu te foutes de moi, Ayo… Tu n'as pas idée de la galère dans laquelle je suis.

La jeune fille et Milo ont quitté la piste. Le Scorpion a les yeux qui brillent. Un peu trop. Désir. Excitation.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, fait-il, rêveur.

-Déjà ?

Elle a l'air un peu déçue. Mais elle se ressaisit et joue avec les boutons de la chemise de Milo.

-Et tu comptes aller où ?

-Chez moi. Finir la nuit avec la plus belle créature qui soit au monde.

Elle se rengorge. Elle fixe les yeux bleus du Scorpion, un sourire suggestif aux lèvres.

-Et c'est qui ?, minaude-t-elle.

-Mon homme.

Elle reste interdite un moment.

-Tu… te fous de moi, là ?

-Pas du tout.

-Attends ! Tu m'allumes toute la soirée pour m'apprendre que…

-Je ne t'ai pas allumé. On a dansé, passé une excellente soirée… La prochaine fois que tu veux mettre un mec dans ton lit, renseigne-toi avant. Pour savoir s'il est intéressé. Moi, je ne le suis pas. Pas plus que mes potes.

-J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! Mais merde ! Casse-toi, connard ! Va te faire foutre !

-J'y compte bien. Bonne fin de soirée, ma belle.

Et Milo la plante là, tout sourire. Il salue de loin Shura et Ayoros. Et file au Sanctuaire. Aussi vite qu'il le peut... A la vitesse de la lumière.

* * *

Camus est allongé sur le flanc, dans le canapé, la tête posée sur une de ses mains, sa paire de lunettes, fine, sur son nez, un livre ouvert devant lui. Camus lit. La lumière de la lampe se reflète dans ses cheveux. Il ne sourit pas. Il est juste détendu. Calme. Jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade bleue entre dans le salon du temple du Verseau. Et fonde sur lui. Baisers enflammés, et deux mains qui déboutonnent sa chemise, sa ceinture, son pantalon.

-Serais-tu pressé, Milo ?

-Tu me connais, quand je rentre de soirée…

-A se demander ce que tu y fais, pour que ça te mette dans un tel état.

-Je danse. Je bois. Et je pense à toi.

Milo ne ment pas. Toute la soirée, il a pensé à son Camus. Quoiqu'il fasse, de toute façon, il pense à son Verseau. Quand il dansait avec la fille, une part de lui s'imaginait dansant avec son Français. Il imaginait ce que ces ballets sensuels pourraient donner entre eux. Quelque chose de torride. Il en était sûr. Torride. Oui. Et plus encore.

Camus retire ses lunettes, et pose son livre sur la table basse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, demande le Scorpion, le souffle court, perdu dans le cou du Verseau.

-Tu le vois, je range mon livre.

-Non.

-Comment ça, non ? Je t'assure que c'est ce que je fais, Milo.

-Fais-moi la lecture, pendant que je te fais l'amour.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?, demande le Français, dubitatif.

-Oui… Je veux savoir qui tu préfères de ce…

Milo attrape le livre.

-Cyrano de Bergerac… ou de moi.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut faire le poids face à toi ?

-Non. Mais je veux savoir à quel point je suis meilleur que lui. Et puis, tu sais que j'aime ta voix… Allez, s'il-te-plait… Tu lis et je t'aime. J'en ai envie.

Milo ne ment pas. Milo dévore son Camus des yeux. Le désir dans les prunelles océanes… Le désir contre le corps du Verseau. Qui sourit, récupère ses lunettes et son livre. Le Scorpion soupire de plaisir.

-Ce que tu es sexy, mon amour… ce que je t'aime…

Camus passe un bras derrière sa tête, et reprend sa lecture. Acte 5. Scène 5.

-_« Roxane, adieu, je vais mourir !…_

_-Tout haut ?_

_-C'est pour ce soir, je crois, ma bien-aimée ! J'ai l'âme lourde, encor, d'amour inexprimé, Et je meurs ! »…_

Milo lui a retiré ses vêtements, à l'exception de sa chemise, qu'il s'est contenté de déboutonner. Camus sent les mains sur son corps. Camus sent les baisers sur sa peau. Camus frissonne et essaye de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Tâche ardue, s'il en est. Les caresses de Milo. Le souffle de Milo. Les lèvres de Milo. La bouche de Milo. Il n'y a pas que Cyrano qui meurt en cet instant…

_-« Mon cœur… ne vous quitta jamais une seconde, Et je suis… et serai… jusque dans l'autre monde… Celui qui vous aima sans mesure, celui…_

_-Comment… pouvez-vous lire… à présent ?... Il fait nuit. »…_

Il fait nuit, oui. Camus n'arrive presque plus à lire. Sa vue se brouille, les lignes dansent. Son esprit se perd dans les brumes du plaisir indicible que lui procure Milo. Milo qui ne dit rien. Milo qui reste étonnamment silencieux. Milo qui s'enivre des mots de Camus. Le Verseau le sent. Le Verseau le sait. Il n'a pas besoin de le regarder.

_-« Les lettres… c'était vous !_

_-Non !_

_-Les mots… chers et… fous… c'était vous…_

_-Non !..._

_-La voix… dans… la nuit… c'était… vous…_

_-Je… vous jure… que non… !_

_-L'âme… c'était la… votre…_

_-Je… ne vous aimais pas… !_

_-Vous… m'aimiez !_

_-C'était… l'autre…_

_-Vous m'aimiez !_

_-Non…_

_-Déjà… vous… le dites… plus bas…_

_-Non… non… mon cher amour… je… ne vous… aimais… pas… »…_

Le livre tombe. Et Camus crie.

* * *

Milo a porté son Camus jusqu'au lit. Ils sont là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, peu désireux de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Hyoga ?

Camus acquiesce.

-Ils devraient rentrer dans deux ou trois jours. Ils vont faire étape aux Enfers.

-Aux Enfers ?

-Shun voulait voir Hadès et Perséphone… et il y a une histoire avec Poséidon… Je n'ai pas tout compris. Ils parlaient en même temps et semblaient… trop émus tous les deux, pour pouvoir expliquer clairement de quoi il retournait.

-J'imagine que ça concerne Pandore.

-J'imagine, oui. Mais Hyoga devrait se contrôler davantage.

Milo a un sourire tendre.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir autant de maîtrise que toi, mon Camus.

-Tous les Saints des Glaces le devraient.

-Tu ne comptes pas lui laisser ta place, si ?

-Evidemment que non.

-Bon, alors… ? C'est un Cygne, pas un Verseau.

-C'est mon élève.

-Et tu aurais voulu qu'il mette dix ans à avouer ses sentiments à Shun ?

-C'est mesquin, ça, Milo.

Le Scorpion embrasse tendrement le cou de son Verseau.

-Je ne vaux pas mieux. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, non plus.

-Parce que tu pensais que je ne t'aimais pas. Que je ne serais pas capable de t'aimer, constate le Français, clinique.

-Et tu me démontres tout les jours que j'avais tout faux. Peut-être que c'est pareil pour Hyoga ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Peut-être qu'on se trompe… qu'il est plus stable qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

-Euh… Milo. On parle de Hyoga, là.

-Oui, bah, tu croyais l'âme de Shun capable de résister à Hadès, toi ? Peut-être qu'ensemble, ils arriveront à trouver un équilibre. Moins de larmes. Moins de cris. Parce que l'autre est là. Tu vois, le genre…

-Peut-être.

Camus soupire et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de Milo.

-Ikki les a plantés.

-Hein ?

-Ikki est resté deux jours au Sanctuaire sous-marin et il est parti.

-Il est allé retrouver Shaka ?, demande le Grec, plein d'espoir.

-Sauf si Death Queen Island a été téléportée en Inde, je ne crois pas non…

Milo grimace.

-Ca va mal finir entre ces deux-là… ça me rappelle les Vieux, tiens. Tout le monde sait qu'on s'aime et qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, mais on arrive quand même à faire foirer notre relation.

-Je me fais du souci pour Shaka…

Milo sert un peu plus Camus contre lui.

-Tu n'es pas le seul. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de faire une connerie, tout seul, là-bas...

-Mû n'arrive toujours pas à le contacter.

Le ton du Verseau… Il souffre, un peu. Il est soucieux. C'est rare, chez lui, cette légère mélancolie.

-Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui, hein, mon Camus…

-Je viens de te le dire.

-Je veux dire… vraiment.

Le Français se laisse complètement aller dans les bras du Scorpion.

-Je crois que… c'est mon ami.

-Je sais.

-Depuis qu'il est avec Ikki… Je ne pensais pas que Shaka puisse être aussi fragile. Il semble presque… instable.

L'idée d'associer cet adjectif à Shaka a quelque chose de… choquant.

-Et tout ce qui est instable, il faut que tu le stabilise.

-Sauf toi.

-Moi je suis très stable. Imprévisible, surexcité, immature,… mais très stable. Et très fidèle.

-Tu as intérêt, si tu ne veux pas finir dans un cercueil de glace.

-Tu m'enfermerais ? Pour que je reste à toi ?, demande Milo.

-Sans la moindre hésitation.

-C'est gentil, ça.

Il sourit. Oui, il trouve ça gentil. Parce que ça veut dire que son Camus tient vraiment à lui. Il se sent rassuré.

-C'est bizarre…

-Quoi donc ?

Camus a fermé les yeux. Il est sur le point de s'endormir. Mais, il ne veut pas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Pas encore. Il veut profiter des bras de Milo. Qui sont tellement plus agréables.

-Je ne sais pas… C'est juste bizarre, tout ça. Ça fait deux mois qu'on est revenus. Pratiquement un mois qu'Hadès est ressuscité. Nous sommes en paix… Mais… les choses restent bizarres. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer…

Camus regarde Milo. Il l'interroge du regard, le pousse à aller plus avant sa réflexion. Camus sait que Milo est un être instinctif. Ses impressions sont toujours importantes.

-C'est comme… un lac. Un lac dont la surface serait calme mais où on trouverait, tout au fond, des tourbillons, de l'agitation… de l'agitation méchante.

-Méchante ?

Milo hésite. Ce n'est pas le mot exact…

-Mauvaise ? Malveillante ?, tente-t-il, tout bas. Malveillante, oui. Je crois que c'est ça.

-Et tu as ce sentiment depuis longtemps ?

Si Milo ressent de la malveillance, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sentais pas bien après notre retour… alors je n'y ai pas fait trop attention. Mais même maintenant, l'ambiance me paraît bizarre. Pas étrange, hein. Juste bizarre. Un mauvais bizarre. Je crois que Dohko a dit un truc, une fois, à ce propos…

-Dohko aussi ?! Et vous n'avez pas cherché à en savoir plus ?

-Bah… moi je déprimais parce que tu… enfin tu sais pourquoi. Et Dohko était en plein dans ses problèmes avec Shion…

-Et maintenant que ça va mal entre Ikki et Shaka, tu le ressens à nouveau.

-Oui…

-Notre humeur transparaît dans notre cosmos. C'est peut-être à cela que tu es sensible.

-Peut-être, oui… Tu devrais dormir, mon Camus.

Le Verseau baille, en effet. Il se pelotonne contre son Scorpion.

-Tu restes avec moi, hein…

Milo tique. Camus dort presque à présent. Et cette question, il l'a posée presque inconsciemment. Elle ne lui ressemble pas. D'autant que le Scorpion n'a jamais délaissé leur lit, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Le Grec passe une main tendre dans les cheveux de son amour.

-Promis, mon Camus.

Le Verseau soupire d'aise. Milo ferme les yeux. Il y a définitivement quelque chose de bizarre au Sanctuaire. Il y pensera demain.


	3. Poison Prince

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kuramada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Ayoros s'est laissé embarquer en boite. Shura a fait une découverte qui le navre. Angelo et Aphro sont égaux à eux-mêmes. Et Milo profite de sa soirée. Avec ou sans son Camus. Hyoga et Shun ont passé quelques jours chez Poséidon et vont faire un pit-stop aux Enfers avant de rentrer au Sanctuaire. Ikki a rejoint Death Queen Island. Et Shaka est quelque part en Inde. Seul. Et injoignable.

_NdA :_

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Votre soutien me touche beaucoup, mais, pour la plupart, vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce-pas ? Poutoux à toutes et tous.

Le titre de cet épisode m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes. J'ai hésité entre beaucoup de chansons, n'étant satisfaite par aucune. J'ai failli, en désespoir de cause, mettre Highway to Hell, d'ACDC, que j'aime beaucoup, mais qui ne collait pas trop à l'ambiance. Et puis j'ai décidé de faire appel à la Sainte Trinité d'Internet, j'ai nommé Google, Wikipedia et Youtube. Et là, miracle ! Rien de plus normal de la part de dieux, me direz-vous. Amy MacDonald, et son Poison Prince. Je tenais à vous remercier pour me l'avoir fait découvrir.

Niacy : Aucune raison d'être désolée. Cela me fait très plaisir de constater que tu t'intéresses à cette fic, sans avoir lu Résurrection. J'espère que cette suite continuera à te plaire. N'hésite pas, s'il y a des choses qui te posent problème, à poser des questions. Je tâcherai de te donner quelques rapides explications.

Shirley : kiss toi ! :)

Tàri : Merci pour ton soutien. Pour le rythme de parution, comme dit dans le premier épisode, je crois, je souhaite me tenir à un update par semaine.

Cylla : J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce passage… Déjà parce que cette scène de Cyrano en particulier, je la trouve absolument magnifique. Je suis ravie de constater que ce mélange des genres vous a plu. Et moi aussi, j'aurais tendance à plaindre Shura. Rune n'est pas la personne la plus facile parmi les Spectres… loin s'en faut.

Yatsuko : Je t'en veux à mort, de ne pas avoir pu review le premier chapitre ! :p J'espère que ton déménagement s'est bien passé. Contente que cette suite te plaise.

Camus Scorpio : Soyons honnêtes : Milo s'est comporté comme un mufle. Mais il le fait avec un tel naturel qu'on l'excuserait presque. Presque. Non parce que, vraiment, son attitude est tout simplement odieuse… mais jouissive, je le reconnais sans peine. Je n'aimerais tout simplement pas me retrouver à la place de la fille.

Kalista : Shaka et Ikki… Une histoire compliquée, bien peu aidée, il est vrai, par deux fortes personnalités. Heureusement, nous avons Rhada/Kanon et Milo/Camus pour nous remonter le moral. Comme je les aime, ceux-là !

Et maintenant, le nouvel épisode. En espérant, comme d'habitude, qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

* * *

-Shun…

Pas de réponse.

-Shun ?

Toujours aucune réaction.

-Shun !

Encéphalogramme plat.

- SHUN !

-Hein ? Euh… oui, pardon… Tu disais ?

L'air innocent d'Andromède. Hyoga lève les yeux au ciel : pourquoi les Dieux ont-ils donné à son –petit- ami un tel visage ? Comment voulez-vous rester cohérent face à tant de pureté ?

-Oui… euh… tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes…, bougonne-t-il, gêné d'avoir crié contre son compagnon.

-Ah oui. Pardon…

Petite mine contrite. Abaissement du regard et battements de cils. A croire qu'il le fait exprès… Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

-C'est juste que… ça me fait tout drôle d'être là.

Là, c'est sur l'esplanade du château d'Heinstein. Devant ses pierres noires. Et sa porte. Fermée. Hyoga soupire.

-Je comprends…, fait-il tout bas. Mais… Le cadeau de Poséidon commence à me peser là.

Entre les deux Chevaliers, se trouve le cadeau en question : une caisse, qui fait trois fois la taille d'une Pandora Box, avec des trous sur le haut. Shun acquiesce.

-On le donnera aux premiers Spectres que nous croiserons. J'aurais bien aimé être là, quand elle l'ouvrira… mais ça ne nous regarde pas, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui… et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous soyons loin, à ce moment.

-Tu crois qu'elle va mal le prendre ?, s'inquiète Andromède.

Le Cygne hausse les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais avoue que c'est tout de même… particulier comme cadeau.

-Oui, mais c'est mignon, remarque Andromède en souriant.

-Oui…, répond Hyoga, sans trop savoir s'il ne parle pas du sourire de Shun. Allez, en route. Il nous reste à peine quelques mètres.

Ils frappent à la lourde porte. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, deux immenses colosses viennent leur ouvrir. Quelques mots. Quelques explications. Les deux Chevaliers leur confient la caisse, en leur disant d'en prendre grand soin. Les Spectres manquent de la faire tomber. De l'eau se répand, sur le sol du Château d'Heinstein. Surprise. Et bien ? C'est un cadeau de Poséidon ! Ils s'attendaient à quoi ? C'est pour cela qu'il faut faire attention ! Les deux géants bougonnent pour s'excuser. Et les deux Chevaliers descendent le long du puits des âmes, satisfaits de s'être déchargés de ce poids.

* * *

La lande, avant l'Achéron, n'a pas changé. Une impression de tristesse infinie se dégage de ce paysage de pierres grises et d'arbres noirs. Ce n'est pas la mort qui se révèle en ce lieu, mais ce qui vient après : la neige qui recouvre les ruines d'un incendie. La désolation et la désespérance. Il ne saurait y avoir de meilleure entrée en matière pour qui arrive aux Enfers. Hyoga sert un peu plus la main de Shun dans la sienne. Andromède semble immunisé à la mélancolie environnante. Ce n'est pas le cas du Cygne. Il sent son cœur se serrer, sans autre explication que la vision de cette terre aride… mais déjà, on l'entraîne. Shun. Qui l'incite à avancer…

-Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas notre Petit Prince?

Les deux Chevaliers sursautent et se retournent.

-Seigneur Eaque !

Le Garuda sort de derrière un rocher. Il sourit, ironique comme toujours, mais son visage a l'air fatigué. Peut-être ses joues sont-elles aussi un peu plus creusées. Il s'incline devant Shun, plus légèrement devant Hyoga. Andromède rayonne. Le Petit Prince. Lui-même, Hyoga, est-il la rose ou le mouton ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre, probablement. Ces rôles ont déjà été attribués à un Poisson et un Bélier… Mais qui est-il, lui, dans ce conte? Il est celui aux ailes brisées. Il est l'aviateur… Que le Prince abandonne, au final, pour aller retrouver sa rose avec son mouton… Par chance, Saga et Angelo sauront empêcher une telle fin… d'autant que la question de savoir si Mû mangerait Aphrodite, ou non, est particulièrement dérangeante. Le Russe soupire. L'éducation classique que lui a donnée Camus se révèle, de temps en temps, source d'inquiétudes.

-Que faites-vous ici ?, demande Shun, loin des préoccupations littéraires de son compagnon.

-Je venais déprimer, fait le Juge d'un ton badin. Mais il semble que le jour est mal choisi pour me laisser sombrer dans les affres de la dépression. Quel dommage ! c'est une activité tellement enrichissante… !

Comment le prendre au sérieux, lorsqu'il prononce ces paroles sur un ton si léger et entraînant ? Comment ne pas le croire, lorsque vous accrochez son regard flou? Premier ou second degré, comment savoir avec Eaque ? Il semble toujours à la limite d'un troisième…

-Vous venez voir leurs Majestés ?

-Oui… je… j'avais envie de…

Shun bégaye. Il ne sait jamais expliquer ce sentiment qu'il ressent pour Hadès et Perséphone. Avec eux, il a l'impression d'être en famille. Presque davantage qu'avec Ikki, en ce moment… Oui, avec son frère, il éprouve un sentiment de sécurité. Rien ne peut lui arriver, lorsque le Phoenix est dans les parages. Mais voilà, Ikki est perturbé ces derniers temps. Ikki a des soucis avec Shaka. Alors Ikki est reparti, une fois de plus, vers son volcan. Pour renaître. Shun s'inquiète pour lui. Il a essayé de lui parler mais, Phoenix, comme à son habitude est resté sourd… Shun a besoin d'être rassuré… et il ne veut pas se reposer sur Hyoga. Il n'a pas le droit de lui infliger cela. Il a besoin des deux Dieux : il faut qu'il soit suffisamment fort et sûr de lui pour pouvoir obliger son frère à accepter son aide…

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, le coupe gentiment le Népalais. Je ne vous appelle pas le Petit Prince pour rien. Je vous accompagne jusqu'au Château : il vous faut une escorte.

-Le Château ? Et si nous souhaitions nous présenter devant Hadès avant Perséphone ?, questionne Hyoga.

-C'est le cas ?

-Et bien non, mais...

-Pourquoi poser des questions inutiles, alors ?

Le ton du Juge est clairement agressif. Le Garuda est énervé, contrarié. Mais il se reprend, devant l'air ahuri du Cygne qui n'a clairement pas compris la raison d'un si brusque changement d'humeur. D'autant qu'Eaque n'a jamais eu avec eux ce genre d'attitudes.

-Le champ des possibles, les probabilités…, soupire le Juge. Le monde serait tellement plus simple si l'on pouvait le résumer à ce qui est. C'est divertissant, il est vrai. Amusant même, je suis le premier à le reconnaître. Mais, au final, c'est Minos qui a raison… Il faut se concentrer sur la réalité. Blanc ou noir. Notre rôle n'est pas de considérer ce qui aurait pu être… Les faits, toujours. Sortons de notre tête l'idée même de futur, les enfants ! Rendez-moi le présent ! Maintenant ! Aujourd'hui ! Le passé n'existe plus que dans nos souvenirs. Le futur, lui, n'est qu'illusion, n'est-ce pas ? Croyez-moi, mes princes, il n'y a rien de plus affligeant que de se concentrer sur l'avenir.

Shun et Hyoga se regardent… Le Juge est en pleine séance d'auto-persuasion. Qu'il continue tout le long du chemin qui les conduit jusqu'aux rives de l'Achéron. Le Garuda semble éprouver de la difficulté à se convaincre lui-même. Son babillage incessant en serait presque inquiétant. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils constatent qu'il l'arrête aussitôt atteint le premier fleuve des Enfers. Charon est là, à quai, jouant aux cartes seul dans sa barque. En apercevant Eaque, il ouvre de grands yeux et met aussitôt un genou en terre.

-Mon Seigneur…

-Alors Charon, tu gagnes ?

-Hélas, non. J'arrive à perdre systématiquement, même lorsque je suis le seul joueur.

-Tu sais ce que l'on dit… Malheureux aux jeux…

-Sans vouloir faire de mauvais esprit, je voudrais bien savoir où je pourrais trouver l'amour ici. A moins que ce ne soit dans le célibat que réside le bonheur.

Eaque sort une flasque de la veste de son costume, la débouche, boit une rasade. Puis une autre. Il a l'air navré lorsqu'il se décide enfin à la ranger à nouveau dans sa poche intérieure.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça. Tu vas finir par leur faire peur, fait le Garuda en désignant les deux Chevaliers.

-Désolé.

Le Passeur tend une main à Shun et l'aide à monter à bord, puis fait de même avec Hyoga. Les deux Bronzes s'assoient, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la barque. Devant eux s'est installé le Juge. Il regarde le fleuve et ne prête plus la moindre attention à personne. Andromède se serre contre le Cygne. L'humeur d'Eaque et l'ambiance pesante ont fini par le toucher à son tour. Vivement qu'ils arrivent au Château. Vivement.

* * *

Sylphide referme la porte des appartements de Perséphone et se tourne vers la Reine des Enfers. Elle a l'air perplexe.

-C'était le dernier pour aujourd'hui, Majesté.

La Déesse prend sa tasse de thé et en boit une gorgée.

-Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange ? Qu'ils viennent tous me voir pour me dire que quelque chose ne va pas, sans être capable de définir ce quelque chose ? Ils n'ont à se plaindre de personne, ils sont ravis qu'Hadès soit de retour, tout semble pour le mieux, de leur avis même, et pourtant…

-Pourtant tous semblent être perturbés.

-Et toi, as-tu aussi ce sentiment ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il m'arrive, parfois, d'avoir un peu de vague à l'âme, mais, chaque soir, Pharaon fait ses gammes tandis que je m'occupe de Cerbère. Et tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Nous devrions peut-être organiser un grand concert, si sa musique a de telles propriétés.

-Peut-être, en effet. Je lui soumettrai l'idée.

Perséphone soupire.

-Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas organiser une fête tous les soirs pour soutenir le moral des troupes… ni ouvrir les portes d'Elysion…

-Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche, Majesté ?

-Je ne crois pas que cela règlera le problème… Traiter les symptômes, soit. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui va guérir la maladie.

-La maladie, Majesté ? Vous pensez que les Enfers sont malades ?

-J'en viens à me poser la question, Sylphide. J'en viens sincèrement à me poser la question…

On frappe à la porte. Le Basilic va ouvrir et s'incline aussitôt. Eaque du Garuda fait son entrée, suivi par les deux Chevaliers de Bronze. Le Juge met un genou à terre mais la Déesse le remarque à peine.

-Shun !

La Reine des Enfers se lève et se précipite pour prendre Andromède dans ses bras. Le japonais sourit. Qu'il est bon de retrouver Perséphone…

-Mon chéri… comment vas-tu ? et toi, Hyoga ? Comme je suis contente de vous voir tous les deux. Mais nous ne vous attendions que demain…

-Vous me manquiez…, avoue Shun.

Perséphone sourit et le serre un peu plus contre elle.

-C'est très gentil, mon cher Enfant… Eaque… Relève-toi. Nous sommes chez moi, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

-Comment le pourrais-je, Majesté ? comment le pourrais-je ? Mais l'ombre de Rhadamanthe plane, malgré vous. J'ai pris de très mauvais réflexes auprès de mon si éminent collègue.

Perséphone rit devant l'air à moitié sérieux du Garuda.

-Il serait ravi de constater quelle influence il peut avoir sur toi…

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, aussi je vous saurais gré de ne lui en rien révéler. Minos pourrait l'apprendre, et je suis pratiquement certain qu'il en serait peiné. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tente de me changer radicalement, de manière à s'assurer qu'il reste celui qui a le plus d'ascendant sur moi.

-Te changer, Eaque. Voilà qui serait une perte pour les Enfers. Nous garderons donc cet aveu pour nous…

-Je vous remercie, Majesté. Et sur ce, je vais vous abandonner. Ma charge m'appelle ailleurs. Sauriez-vous où je peux trouver Queen ?

-Il doit être aux cuisines, pour l'inventaire, le renseigne le Basilic.

-Parfait ! Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable soirée…

Perséphone le regarde, intriguée.

-Tu ne comptes pas manger au Palais, ce soir ?

-Hélas, non, Majesté. Je devrais me passer de votre si charmante compagnie. Le travail, vous comprenez…

-Bien… Bonne soirée à toi, dans ce cas. Si tu trouves Queen, pourrais-tu lui demander de préparer deux chambres pour nos invités ?

Le Garuda va pour acquiescer mais Shun se permet d'intervenir.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de deux chambres… Nous pouvons partager la même, Hyoga et moi. Ne chamboulez pas tout pour nous…

La Reine des Enfers pose sur lui un regard stupéfait. Andromède sent confusément qu'il a dû dire une bêtise, impression renforcée par le sourire ironique d'Eaque et l'air outré de Sylphide. Hyoga, lui, ne comprend rien. Son compagnon a raison : une chambre leur suffirait amplement. La Déesse prend les mains de Shun dans les siennes et plonge son regard dans les yeux verts. Il faut parfois savoir être directe face à l'innocence. Elle prend sa plus douce voix.

-Mon chéri, tant que tu seras sous mon toit et que tu n'auras pas atteint ta majorité, il est hors de question que tu partages ton lit avec ton petit ami.

Le Chevalier pousse un petit cri et vire au cramoisi tandis que le Russe proteste vigoureusement.

-Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je ne veux pas… faire ça ! Je ne ferai jamais ça à Shun, voyons !

-Jamais ?, relève le Garuda. Quel dommage… Et dire que notre Prince pensait qu'il n'aurait à attendre que quelques années…

-Eaque ! Voyons !

Perséphone tente de retenir son fou-rire. Le Juge a l'air fier de lui, devant les mines défaites des deux Chevaliers qui ne savent plus où se mettre.

-Je suis désolé, Majesté, ment-il effrontément. Deux chambres, donc ?

-Oui… Définitivement, acquiesce la Reine dans un sourire. Merci pour tout, mon cher Juge.

Le Garuda s'incline et sort, suivi par Sylphide qui profite du voyage pour retourner au bureau de Rhadamanthe. Perséphone invite Hyoga et Shun à s'installer sur le canapé. Ils osent à peine s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, après les horreurs sous-entendues dans cette pièce. Comment ont-ils pu croire… ? Par tous les Dieux ! Par l'Olympe !

-Je vous assure, Majesté, que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête…, fait le Chevalier d'Andromède d'une toute petite voix.

-Je sais, le rassure-t-elle. Mais je pense que vous pouvez comprendre, tous les deux, que nous nous en soucions. Et ce n'est pas un nous de Majesté, je vous le garantis. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Shun, tu le sais. Hadès également. Et par ricochet, tous nos Spectres. Et puisque tu tiens à Hyoga, il compte beaucoup pour nous aussi. Nous nous sentons responsables de vous. Le Petit Prince, c'est ce que tu es, malgré toi.

-Et moi, quel est mon surnom ?

La Reine sourit à Hyoga.

-Le Ménin.

-Ce qui signifie ?, demande Andromède.

-Le compagnon du Dauphin. C'était le titre donné au Prince Héritier à la Cour de France. Les Ménins étaient des jeunes gentilshommes attachés à sa personne.

-Je vous croyais plus portés vers l'Angleterre…, remarque le Cygne.

Il est un peu vexé de n'être considéré que par rapport à Shun… Son compagnon, chez Poséidon, n'était pas simplement le petit ami du condisciple d'Isaac !

-Je sais que c'est difficile, mais essaye de ne pas trop nous en vouloir…, finit-elle par murmurer.

Hyoga se raidit. Ce que c'est perturbant d'être sous les yeux d'une déesse qui se préoccupe vraiment de vous ! Pas qu'Athéna soit indifférente à ses Chevaliers, non, ce serait malhonnête de dire cela. D'autant que, sa nouvelle relation avec sa cousine aidant, la Déesse semble faire beaucoup d'efforts dans ce sens. Mais la Reine des Enfers garde tout de même une expérience inégalée dans ce domaine.

-Hadès et moi, nous n'avons pas d'enfant. Nous n'en aurons jamais. Et pourtant les Enfers espèrent un héritier. Pas tant pour nous remplacer, mais pour célébrer notre couple, parce que cela serait dans... _l'ordre des choses_. Il n'y a rien de plus faux, mais ce n'est pas important. L'important, c'est que Shun porte sur ses épaules ces deux milles ans et plus d'espoirs inavoués. Un jour viendra où nous saurons enfin faire la part des choses, mais il faut nous laisser un peu de temps.

-Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez la part des choses, intervient Shun. Je veux bien être votre fils, moi.

Perséphone le regarde, s'approche de lui et pose un baiser sur son front.

-Ne redis jamais une chose pareille. Même si c'est une délicieuse illusion… Tu n'auras jamais besoin d'être notre enfant pour que nous t'aimions, Shun. Et il vaut mieux, pour toi, que tu restes celui que tu es : un merveilleux Chevalier d'Athéna. Et surtout, surtout, n'émet pas ce genre d'idées devant Hadès. Il serait capable de monter sur l'Olympe pour demander à Zeus l'autorisation de t'adopter.

-Vraiment ?!

Andromède rayonne, une fois de plus. Imaginer le Dieu des Enfers accomplir une telle démarche le transporte de joie.

-Il t'aime. Probablement encore plus que je ne le fais moi-même, même s'il n'est guère expansif. Il t'a choisi, Shun. Et ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il voulait embêter Athéna. Ni parce qu'il avait perdu la raison... Il sera ravi de vous voir, tous les deux.

Shun soupire.

-J'aurais bien aimé qu'Ikki soit là, lui aussi…

-Ton frère est le bienvenu ici, tu le sais. D'autant qu'il s'entend bien avec Kanon, je crois non ? Même si Rhada et lui sont toujours en vacances…

-Ils reviennent quand ?, demande Hyoga.

L'éducation de Camus encore une fois. Poser des questions, obtenir des réponses… et un ton qui pourrait presque passer pour désobligeant. Aux yeux de la Reine des Enfers, c'est le Chevalier du Verseau qui se tient devant elle. Elle se croirait presque de retour dans le salon du temple du Scorpion. Elle a un sourire tendre.

-Tu rappelleras à ton Maître qu'il a promis de venir prendre le thé avec moi…

Le Cygne ne comprend pas la référence. Qu'importe.

-Ils devraient rentrer à la fin de la semaine, finit-elle par répondre. J'ai hâte, je l'avoue. Rhada me manque terriblement. Enfin… Êtes-vous venus directement ici ?

-Oui.

-Bien… Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués, je vous propose d'aller au Palais. Saluer Hadès et Pandore.

Hyoga grimace.

-Un problème ?

-C'est que Poséidon nous a confié un cadeau pour elle…, avoue le Cygne.

-Et on ne sait pas trop comment elle va le prendre…, termine Andromède.

Perséphone lève les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que Pos' a encore été inventer ?

De la part de son oncle, elle s'attend à tout. Elle n'a pas tord.

* * *

Alors qu'ils pénètrent dans Giudecca, un hurlement retentit. En provenance des appartements de Pandore. L'instant d'après tout le Palais est dans le hall, Hadès compris. Le Dieu des Enfers est magnifique. Écrasant de beauté et de charisme. Et d'un calme olympien. Avec une élégance rare, il franchit la distance qui le sépare de son épouse.

-Persy… je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Et surtout pas en si bonne compagnie. Hyoga. Shun…

Le Dieu s'incline. Shun se perd dans le regard vert de celui qu'il considère, un peu, comme son père par procuration. Hyoga en a, comme à chaque fois, le souffle coupé. C'est comme si Shun se regardait dans un miroir… sans que son reflet ne lui ressemble véritablement. D'un côté, l'innocence, la pureté. De l'autre… une sagesse et une profondeur insondables. Le visage du Dieu reste parfaitement serein. Ses traits fins ne trahissent aucune émotion et pourtant… pourtant, il y a tant de sentiments entre ces deux êtres, que c'en est presque dérangeant. Il sent une main sur son épaule. Perséphone qui se penche vers lui.

-Viens. Laissons-les et allons voir ce qui provoque autant de fracas chez ma belle-sœur. Même si tu le sais, toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, avoue le Cygne. Mais je préfère vous laisser la surprise.

Il y a une sorte de fatalisme amusé dans la voix du Chevalier. La Reine lui sourit, passe son bras sous le sien pour l'entraîner vers les quartiers de la Prêtresse. Hadès et Shun, eux, n'ont toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement, ni échangé la moindre parole.

Dans le salon de sa suite, Pandore est trempée des pieds à la tête. Elle tient une lettre à la main et semble à bout de nerfs. A côté d'elle, au centre de la pièce, un aquarium à moitié vide dont l'eau s'est répandu sur le tapis. Et sur la prêtresse, si l'on en juge par sa tenue.

-Tout va bien, ma chérie ?, interroge la Déesse.

-Comment veux-tu que ça aille bien, Perséphone ?!

-Pardon, s'excuse rapidement la Reine.

Elle ne paraît pas choquée le moins du monde par le manquement au protocole de sa belle-sœur.

-Le terme était mal choisi, il est vrai. Tu n'as rien ?

-Pas de blessure physique si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Pandore lui tend la lettre. Que la Reine s'empresse de lire.

_Ma très chère Pandore,_

_Tu sais, sans nul doute, combien je m'ennuie ici… Sorrente est égal à lui-même. Non, il est pire qu'avant. Je ne croyais pas cela humainement possible, persuadé que j'étais qu'une telle excellence dans un domaine, quel qu'il soit, était l'apanage des Dieux. En plus de jouer les rabat-joies, il me nargue, dès que ses heures sont terminées, en affichant sans vergogne son bonheur éclatant. Je regrette chaque jour, ô combien, d'avoir convaincu Rhadamanthe de donner un poste ici à Valentine. Que la vie me semble morne et fade... ! Que j'aimerais pouvoir quitter ce palais et venir te voir… Nous pourrions nous chamailler à loisir, nous hurler dessus, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je serais intenable et tu me regarderais avec cet air offusqué qui te va si bien… Ah ! Ma chère enfant ! Ce que tu peux me manquer !_

_Mais fi de tout ceci, et des lamentations de mon âme, que seule ta présence à mes côtés saurait apaiser. Car une angoisse étreint mon cœur plus sûrement encore que de savoir qu'il reste encore dix-huit heures à cette journée, promise à être aussi palpitante que les autres, et dont l'intérêt essentiel sera de savoir quel plat me sera servi au dîner : poisson ou poisson ? Quel choix cornélien dont la résolution me passionnera au-delà de toute raison, j'en suis certain… Une angoisse, disais-je,… Oui, c'est de cela dont il s'agit. Ma douce Pandore, il est possible que, toi-même, tu expérimentes, loin de moi et de mon caractère aimable, certes, mais quelque peu taquin et fantasque, les affres de cette langueur qui me ronge. Et je ne peux le tolérer, tu t'en doutes. J'ai donc décidé de t'envoyer un remède à ce mal…_

_Ma chère, je te présente Magellan. Mon plus fidèle compagnon. J'espère qu'il saura autant te divertir que moi._

_Poséidon._

_PS : Il me manque déjà… si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de me le ramener le plus tôt possible, tu serais un véritable amour._

Perséphone relève les yeux.

-Et où est ce… Magellan ?

-Si seulement je le savais ! Dès que j'ai ouvert cette boite, il a jailli pour aller se faufiler n'importe où… ! Je te jure que Poséidon va m'entendre !

-Il est là.

Victoire éclatante de Hyoga. Le Cygne est à quatre pattes, occupé à regarder sous le canapé.

-Je crois que vous lui faites peur à crier comme ça, Lady Pandore.

La sœur d'Hadès est sur le point de hurler, mais elle se retient. Ce pauvre animal n'a rien fait, après tout. Il n'est pas responsable des actes de son maître. Hyoga parvient à l'attraper. Il se relève serrant dans ses bras une charmante boule de poil à l'air effrayé. Perséphone passe une main lasse sur ses yeux.

Magellan est une loutre...

* * *

-Une loutre ?

Hadès a levé un sourcil, signe, chez lui, d'une immense perplexité. Ils sont cinq à table, dans la salle à manger de Giudecca. Hadès préside, évidemment, avec, en face de lui, Perséphone. Pandore se tient à sa droite. Hyoga et Shun ont prit place de l'autre côté de la table. On leur a servi un velouté glacé de petit pois à la menthe fraîche. Aux Enfers, on ne plaisante ni avec le raffinement des plats, ni avec la diététique.

-Une loutre, confirme Pandore, parfaitement désespérée.

-Et que comptes-tu faire, Petite Sœur ?, demande le Dieu entre deux cuillerées.

-Lui ramener, évidemment. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Ce pauvre animal ne saurait vivre ici. Il ne va pas aller se baigner dans l'eau du Styx, tout de même.

-Tu as conscience que c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle il te l'a envoyé ? Pour t'obliger à le rejoindre au sanctuaire sous-marin.

Hadès a parlé avec son impassibilité habituelle. Il ne compte pas empêcher sa sœur d'agir de la sorte, si telle est réellement sa volonté. Pas plus qu'il ne souhaite encourager son frère dans ses tentatives de séduction, pour le moins insolites. Le Dieu se contente de donner à Pandore un éclairage qu'il souhaite objectif sur la situation. Hors de question pour lui de se mêler, effectivement, de leurs affaires de couple, si tant est qu'ils en forment un. Lui-même a dû souffrir de trop d'interférences dans sa relation avec sa chère et tendre Perséphone pour souhaiter intervenir.

-Je sais !, s'énerve la Prêtresse. Et c'est totalement inadmissible ! Je le lui dirais, compte sur moi ! Un tel comportement ! de la part d'un Dieu !...

La voilà partie dans une longue diatribe à l'encontre du Seigneur des Océans. Hadès se contente de l'écouter. Perséphone sourit. Pandore peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut : le fait est que pas une seconde elle n'a imaginé confier le « présent » à un Spectre pour qu'il se charge du voyage de retour. Comme si elle sautait sur la première occasion pour aller retrouver ce Dieu qu'elle dit ne pas supporter. Mais avec qui elle entretient une correspondance assidue. Et dont elle parle à longueur de journée, à qui veut l'entendre. Et même à ceux qui ne le veulent pas. Le regard des époux se croisent. Un léger sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Hadès. Il en est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que sa femme.

La porte s'ouvre. Minos fait un pas dans la pièce et met un genou en terre.

-Mes excuses, votre Majesté, pour mon retard.

-Minos ?, fait Perséphone perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Juge relève la tête vers sa Reine, troublé.

-Je viens manger, ma Reine. Comme tous les soirs…, répond-il, hésitant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais Eaque ne dînant pas avec nous, j'avais cru…

Le Griffon parcourt la table du regard. Effectivement, le Garuda n'est pas là.

-Vous a-t-il donné une explication, Majesté ?, demande le Juge d'une voix atone.

-Il nous a dit avoir du travail. Je pensais que vous aviez des dossiers en suspend.

-Tel n'est pas le cas.

Le Norvégien semble hésiter sur la conduite à suivre. Hadès intervient, de sa voix claire, flegmatique.

-Si tu souhaites le rejoindre, ne te sens pas obligé de te restaurer en notre compagnie. Je tâcherai, pour une fois, de me passer de ta présence à mes côtés. Si Perséphone parvient à supporter l'absence de Rhadamanthe, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne parvienne pas à faire de même en ce qui te concerne.

Minos sourit et se détend un instant, en entendant les paroles de son Dieu. Il soupire.

-Non. Je dinerai avec vous. Eaque a du travail, je ne vais pas le déranger.

Minos donnerait beaucoup pour être convaincu par les mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Beaucoup, oui.


	4. Serpents

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kuramada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Rhadamanthe et Kanon sont en vacances. Seuls. (« YES ! » « ... Kanon, un peu de discrétion, je te prie… » « Nan. J'exulte si je veux, d'abord, mon amour… » « Exulte en silence, alors. J'essaie de lire mon journal… » « Tss… Laisse tomber ton journal… j'ai d'autres plans pour t'occuper …»).

Au Sanctuaire, c'est la fête… enfin plus particulièrement dans les boites de nuit de Rodario. Même si Aiolia est malade et que tout le monde semble s'inquiéter pour Shaka qui est parti pour l'Inde. Sans laisser d'adresse.

Aux Enfers, Shun se ressource, avec Hyoga, auprès de ses parents de substitution. Eaque ne semble pas au mieux de sa forme. Comme le reste des Spectres. A l'exception notable de Pandore, qui s'est lancée avec bonheur dans l'aqua-thérapie.

Et dans son sanctuaire sous-marin, Poséidon, à la surprise générale, s'ennuie. Il semble à peu près évident que Sorrente n'en a strictement rien à faire.

_NdA :_

C'est une catastrophe… Je m'étais dit, vous en êtes toutes et tous témoins, pas plus d'un update par semaine. C'était sensé me permettre de faire autre chose qu'écrire toute la journée… et m'obliger à avoir d'autres sujets d'intérêt. _Warhammer : Age of Reckoning_ étant sorti (il s'agit d'un jeu video en ligne, un MMORPG), je m'étais dit : chouette ! ça me fera une occupation différente. De la balle. Nous voyons le résultat. Je me restreins pour ne pas écrire plus de deux chapitres par semaine… Alors d'accord, ils sont beaucoup plus courts que ceux de Résurrection, mais bon ! Screugneugneu… Je n'ai absolument aucune volonté. Je suis complètement monomaniaque. Une catastrophe, je vous dis.

La chanson liée à l'épisode d'aujourd'hui est Serpents de Nitin Sawney. C'est de la trip-hop indienne (attention, un spoiler subtil s'est glissé dans cette indication, sauras-tu le trouver, ami lecteur ?).

Shirley : je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur les Enfers. Les Spectres sont, de loin, les personnages que je cerne le mieux. Parce qu'ils sont davantage à moi que les Chevaliers, sans doute. Toute proportion gardée évidemment, le disclaimer est là pour nous le rappeler :p

Eternity : Je suis une geekette. Définitivement. Quant à savoir quel est ce poids… suspens, suspens…

Yatusko : J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me décider pour la loutre. Je trouvais l'idée de l'envoi de l'animal domestique très fun. Restait à savoir quel animal. Il fallait que ça colle avec Poséidon, évidemment. J'ai pensé à un chat (que Pos' nourrirait de poissons), au départ. Mais c'était un peu trop classique. Puis, après quelques recherches, je suis tombée sur l'axolotl, un amphibien absolument passionnant et extraordinaire, de la famille des salamandres. Mais c'était un tout petit trop original pour le coup, et je me voyais mal faire un paragraphe complet pour le décrire, mal en plus (c'est vraiment un animal bizarre). D'où la loutre. C'est tellement adorable, une loutre.

Ariesnomu : Il y a quelques scènes que je trouve, quand je les visualise, très drôles. Pandore au milieu de son salon en fait définitivement partie… Il y a plein de tableaux, comme celui-là, que je vois très nettement. Il y a vraiment des moments où je regrette de ne pas savoir dessiner. Pour ce qui est des fautes… N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en trouvez, ça me rend vraiment service : il est toujours extrêmement difficile de se relire soi-même. D'autant plus, je pense, quand on a ma façon d'écrire. Je ne sais pas comment font les autres… je crois savoir que certains voient des images et les mettent en mots. Moi, je pense chaque phrase. Je les entends, avant de les taper. Je les pèse, les écoute, les fais tourner dans mon esprit, pour être bien certaine qu'elles sonnent juste et, comme j'ai une bonne mémoire, quand je me relis, le plus souvent, en fait, je récite… C'est dire si c'est complètement inutile…

Cylla : En parlant de tourtereaux, j'imagine que tu fais référence à Rhadamanthe et Kanon… Nous allons mettre un peu de temps avant de les retrouver. Après tout, ils sont en vacances sur leur île et nous leur devons bien un peu d'intimité. Et puis, j'essaye de faire le point de la situation… sans que ça fasse trop revue de détail, mais c'est un peu l'idée. Faire l'inventaire des personnages, pour savoir où chacun en est. J'aimerais aussi, vraiment, laisser plus de place aux couples secondaires de Résurrection… D'où la tentative, lors du chapitre précédent de centrer la « caméra » sur Hyoga et Shun. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à garder ce focus sur le couple de bronzes… Mais, comme c'est ce que je veux faire, je me force. Comme je l'ai souvent dit, je me mets des petites contraintes en tant qu'auteur, simplement pour savoir si je suis capable d'écrire dans un cadre qui ne m'est pas exactement naturel. Enfin, voilà. Je vais tâcher de me moins me focaliser sur certains personnages. Même si Rhadamanthe, Kanon, Eaque et Minos auront une place de choix. Ils restent mes chouchous. Avec Pos'. Et Pandore, forcément. Et Hadès et Perséphone. Et puis Camus et Milo… et Shion et Dohko, aussi, que j'ai injustement délaissés… et Valentine et Sorrente, hein, parce que je les trouve excellents chacun dans leur genre… et Shaka et Ikki, évidemment… et… Rhaaaa ! Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir !… Tout ça pour dire que Rhada et Kanon, ils sont très contents, ils profitent, tranquillement, tout seuls, sans qu'il y ait de problème… ni de chose particulière à raconter… Ils sont tous les deux, ils sont comblés… Disons, que ça m'arrange bien.

Et donc, la suite, maintenant. Il faudra peut-être que je pense à faire des NdA et des résumés plus courts... Enfin, moi je les aime bien comme ça. Qu'en pensez-vous?

* * *

Il est tard lorsque Saga pénètre dans les appartements privés du temple du Bélier. Il allume la lumière. Personne. Kiki doit être au lit à cette heure. L'aîné des Gémeaux traverse la pièce, pour entrer dans la chambre principale.

-Mû ?

Aucune trace du Chevalier. Par acquis de conscience, il va jeter un œil dans la salle de bain. Rien. Il éteint les lumières et ressort du temple. Direction les arènes. Comme chaque soir depuis une semaine. Pourquoi a-t-il pensé qu'il en irait autrement cette nuit?

Mû est assis, occupé à méditer, son cosmos tendu vers le ciel. L'aîné des Gémeaux ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Le Chevalier du Bélier ne porte pas son armure, mais un simple jean et une tunique. Ses cheveux sont noués en catogan et deux mèches encadrent son visage. Qu'il est beau, en ce moment, malgré ses cernes naissants… Saga relâche un peu son cosmos. Mû ouvre les yeux… et les referme pour reprendre son activité précédente. Le Gémeau soupire, et vient s'asseoir à côté de son collègue.

-Mû… tu as besoin de te reposer.

-J'ai surtout besoin de le trouver.

-Non. Tu as besoin de dormir. Tu es à bout de force, mon ange.

-Shaka a peut-être besoin de moi…

-S'il ne cherche pas à nous contacter, c'est peut-être parce que tel n'est pas le cas.

Mû relève lentement ses paupières et regarde son compagnon.

-Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ?

-Non, confesse Saga.

Il est incapable de mentir à Mû. Même pour son bien.

-Mais tu ne lui serviras à rien dans cet état, continue, à regret, le Grec. Tu as l'air si fatigué…

-Je le suis…, finit par avouer le Bélier.

Il soupire et recentre son cosmos sur son corps. Il s'affaisse, imperceptiblement. Saga vient le soutenir… et Mû se laisse aller dans les bras de son aîné qui embrasse tendrement ses cheveux.

-J'ai tellement peur qu'il fasse une bêtise…

La voix plaintive et faible du Tibétain serre le cœur du Grec.

-Shaka est quelqu'un de raisonnable, tente-t-il de le rassurer.

-Raisonnable au point de s'enfuir du Sanctuaire… et de nous cacher son cosmos. Il a totalement perdu l'esprit, oui…

Mû sent le sol s'éloigner. Saga a placé un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. Le Bélier ne cherche même pas à protester. Il pose sa tête contre l'épaule du Gémeau et ferme les yeux. Il savoure la force et le calme de Saga. Sa lente et paisible respiration.

-Merci… pour tout...

-Arrête, Mû, je t'en prie… De nous deux, c'est moi qui devrais prononcer ces mots.

La ferme sincérité de l'aîné des Gémeaux. Mû l'a sauvé. Mû le sauve chaque jour. Son amour est la clé de sa rédemption : si un être tel que le Chevalier du Bélier peut nourrir de si doux sentiments à son égard, c'est la preuve éclatante que les Dieux l'ont pardonné. Alors il porte, jusqu'à son temple et leur lit, cet être qui n'est rien de moins que la promesse du salut de son âme.

* * *

Saga sursaute. Réveil brutal. Son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il transpire. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, a interrompu son sommeil, et il ne sait pas quoi. Regard affolé autour de lui. Il est seul…. Seul… Seul ?! Mû ! Il se lève d'un bond, dégageant les couvertures sans ménagement. Et c'est complètement nu qu'il arrive dans le salon, pour tomber littéralement sur un Bélier qui venait en sens inverse. Ils se retrouvent à terre. Saga au-dessus. Qui pose sur le Tibétain des yeux effrayés et inquiets. Alors que l'Atlante semble au comble de l'excitation.

-Tu vas bien ?! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… !

-Je viens de trouver Shaka !

Blanc. Long blanc. Très long blanc. Saga repose son regard sur son compagnon. Les peurs ont laissé la place aux reproches. Lourds, les reproches. Très lourds.

-Tu m'avais promis de dormir, Mû…

-Oui, je sais… mais j'ai trouvé Shaka !

L'aîné des Gémeaux lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a guère que Shion pour être aussi… opiniâtre. _Non, non, je t'assure, Saga… c'est butés qui leur correspond le mieux. A égalité avec bornés. Et juste avant complètement abrutis._ La voix de Dohko… La sagesse de la Balance... Saga soupire.

-Et où est-il ?, demande le Grec.

-En Inde, pardi. Mais son cosmos était anormalement ténu. Il faut que tu m'y emmènes. Tu te calleras sur le mien. Il n'y aura qu'à suivre la route, tu verras, ça sera facile.

Le débit de Mû est impressionnant. Saga s'est relevé, a aidé le Tibétain à faire de même et est à présent complètement résigné devant la pile électrique qu'est devenu l'Atlante. Il sait qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire ce que lui ordonne son compagnon. Même si la facilité que vient d'évoquer le Bélier lui semble un tout petit peu exagérée : on ne déplace pas dans les dimensions parallèles comme on remonte une pelote de laine.

-Tu m'accordes le temps de m'habiller et de boire un café avant d'y aller ?

Mû le fixe et semble ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur collision. Un sourire appréciateur apparaît sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fait le tour de la plastique irréprochable du Gémeau, qui rougit furieusement. Mais le Bélier fait volte-face.

-Celui de t'habiller. Pour le café, on verra sur place. Je vais laisser un mot à Kiki, au cas où il se réveille avant que nous soyons revenus. Tu as deux minutes. Et je suis bon prince.

Saga file dans la chambre.

* * *

Le jour se lève sur la jungle dans laquelle atterrissent Saga et Mû. Décalage horaire. Tous deux mettent quelques instants à retrouver leurs repères. Le voyage, conformément aux craintes du Gémeau, n'a pas été aussi simple que ce que le Bélier avait espéré. Mais au moins sont-ils arrivés à destination… Enfin, normalement. Car Shaka reste invisible.

-Tu es certain que nous sommes au bon endroit ?, demande le Grec, qui a fait une croix sur la possibilité de commander un café ici.

-Oui. Mais son cosmos était très faible, je te l'ai dit… Il ne doit pas être loin.

Les deux ors libèrent leur cosmos à la recherche de celui de leur pair.

-Là !

Et Mû attrape la main de Saga et l'entraîne à travers les arbres. Pour déboucher sur une petite clairière… Les deux amants ouvrent de grands yeux : au pied d'un arbre, Shaka médite, en position du lotus.

Mais ce n'est pas l'occupation de la Vierge qui a surpris les Chevaliers. Pas plus que ses cheveux, relevés en un semblant de chignon et qui semblent dangereusement se rapprocher des coiffures de ces mystiques hindous qui errent à la recherche d'une sagesse bien peu portée sur les soins capillaires. Pas plus que sa tenue : un sarouel qui a dû être orangé, il y a longtemps… avant que la terre et la poussière qui recouvrent le corps de l'Hindou ne l'ait irrémédiablement fait changer de couleur, pour une teinte nettement moins définie. Pas plus que les kilos que leur collègue a perdus en si peu de temps. Le corps de la Vierge semble avoir abandonné sa douceur, cette rondeur qui lui donnait un air un peu androgyne… Shaka a comme fondu… séché… Muscles, peau, os, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui. Ce n'est pas non plus le serpent, un cobra, lascivement lové autour des épaules et du cou de leur ami...

-Déesse…

-Mon cœur… dis-moi que je rêve…, murmure Saga.

-Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar, qu'on fait le même et qu'on va se réveiller…, répond Mû sur le même ton.

La cause du cauchemar prend sa naissance sur le lobe gauche de Shaka et a l'apparence d'une boucle d'oreille en or. Au-dessus de ce bijou, somme toute assez discret, une bague enserre son oreille. Dorée, elle aussi. Comme la petite chaine qui nait là. Elle dessine une courbe le long de la joue pâle et creusée, pour remonter légèrement et lier, dans un destin commun, la bague, sur l'oreille, et l'anneau qui orne la narine gauche. De l'autre côté de l'arête nasale, une pierre… un rubis probablement… Sur l'arcade sourcilière droite, un autre anneau… et un autre encore, au lobe droit. La parure de cette oreille étant complétée par deux clous, artistiquement placés sur le haut du pavillon… La Vierge a visiblement découvert les joies du piercing. Ses deux compagnons sont atterrés.

_-Mû ? Saga ? Que faites-vous ici ?_

La calme question de la Vierge reste sans réponse.

_-Y aurait-il un problème au Sanctuaire ? Je n'ai pourtant rien ressenti…_

Shaka a conservé les yeux clos. Et n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Il se sert de son cosmos pour communiquer. Saga ne sait pas quoi dire… Mû soupire.

-Shaka…

_-Mû ?_

-Est-ce que tu pourrais nous regarder ? et… parler ?

_-Une telle demande me surprend de toi, mon ami. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que cette forme de communication est totalement surannée. Et que je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour vous voir. Mais je constate, avec regret, que tu n'as pas répondu à mes pertinentes interrogations._

Le Bélier lance un regard désespéré à Saga.

-Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, Shaka…, fait le Gémeau. Comme tout le Sanctuaire.

Perplexité dans le cosmos de la Vierge. Le grec continue.

-Tu es parti sans prévenir personne, ou presque… Malgré tous nos efforts, tu restais introuvable.

_-Pas tant que cela, puisque vous êtes là._

-Parce que Mû a passé une semaine à faire des nuits blanches pour chercher la moindre trace de ton cosmos !

Shaka reste parfaitement immobile… Mais les deux Ors sentent son _aura_ hausser les épaules. C'est totalement surréaliste.

_-Je ne compte pas bouger d'ici et vous savez maintenant que vos inquiétudes étaient totalement infondées._

C'en est trop. Mû - son Mû !- vient de passer une des pires semaines de sa vie, mettant sa santé en danger pour rechercher cet illuminé et, maintenant, ce Siddhârta de pacotille et à tête de pelote d'épingles les prend de haut… ! Saga fait brûler son cosmos.

-Infondées ? ! Non mais tu t'es regardé, Shaka ?!, hurle l'Ancien Pope. Tu vas rentrer au Sanctuaire avec nous ! Cette comédie a assez duré !

_-Quelle comédie, Saga ? Et dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi… Tu es à peine mon égal…_

Le Grec est sur le point d'exploser. Mais la main de Mû, le cosmos de Mû le retiennent…

-Calme-toi. Je m'en occupe.

Le Gémeau serre les dents et détourne le regard. Impossible de retrouver son emprise sur ses émotions en continuant à regarder la Vierge. Le Bélier s'avance et vient s'accroupir en face de son ami.

-Shaka…

_-Mû ?_

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas revenir au Sanctuaire ?

_-…_

-Si tu souhaites méditer, ton temple est tout indiqué. Et Twin Sala également…, non ?

_-… Il y a trop de perturbations, là-bas. Je dois utiliser toute mon énergie pour rester concentré, et je ne peux libérer mon âme comme le nécessite une pleine et entière méditation._

Pause. Mû hésite. Pour finalement se lancer.

-Ikki n'est plus au Sanctuaire.

Tressaillement dans le cosmos de l'Hindou. Il s'est définitivement passé quelque chose entre le Phoenix et la Vierge. Même si toute la Chevalerie le soupçonnait, rien ne vaut une confirmation.

_-Le Chevalier Phoenix ne fait plus partie de mes préoccupations._

Saga lève les yeux au ciel. Shaka espère-t-il être un minimum crédible lorsqu'il sort de telles âneries ?

-Shaka… s'il-te-plait, reprend le Bélier tout bas. Reviens… par amitié pour moi. Par amitié pour Camus. Il s'inquiète, lui aussi. Te voir le rassurerait grandement.

Ou pas, vu l'état de la réincarnation de Bouddha. Saga hausse un sourcil. Il a de plus en plus souvent le sentiment d'entendre la voix de Kanon dans sa tête. Son frère lui manque. Ce doit être ça.

_-Bien… mais sache que je ne le fais qu'au nom de notre amitié et du respect que je porte au Chevalier du Verseau._

-Parfait…

_-Et qu'une fois que vous vous serez tous assurés que je vais bien, je reviendrai ici, pour reprendre ma méditation et mon cheminement le long de l'enseignement de Bouddha._

-C'est d'accord…

Saga et Mû échangent un regard. Que la Vierge croit ce qu'il veut. Une fois qu'il sera de retour au Sanctuaire, il est totalement inconcevable qu'Athéna l'autorise à repartir. Pas dans cet état de délabrement avancé, en tout cas. Shaka déplie ses longues jambes, et se met debout. Il vacille, prend appui sur l'arbre derrière et sur la main que Mû a tendu immédiatement vers lui.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé, mon ami ?, s'inquiète le Bélier.

_-Manger ?_

-Oui, tu sais, manger. Une activité relativement essentielle pour un être humain. Cela consiste à ingurgiter des choses, communément appelés aliments.

La saillie de Saga le surprend lui-même. Et l'inquiète, en un sens. Les réflexions sarcastiques sont, en public, la prérogative de Kanon. Lui les garde habituellement pour le domaine privé. Et plus particulièrement pour leurs échanges fraternels. Privilège des joutes verbales entre jumeaux, pour ainsi dire. S'il se met à les exprimer tout haut… La fatigue. La nuit agitée. Voilà. Aucune raison de s'en préoccuper. Et le fait que son frère lui manque. Il y a ça aussi. Exactement. Tout va bien. Tout est normal.

_-Le Bijoutier avait du Pan Masala… J'ai mangé quelques graines tandis qu'il… faisait ce qu'il avait à faire…_

-Et c'était il y a combien de temps ?, questionne Mû, redoutant la réponse.

_-Je ne sais pas… Quand ai-je quitté le Sanctuaire ?_

C'est dangereux, la méditation… ça perturbe grandement le cerveau. _Kanon, tais-toi !_ ne peut s'empêcher de penser Saga.

-Il y a une semaine…

_-Cela fait une semaine, donc._

Les craintes du Bélier étaient donc parfaitement justifiées. Il n'ose pas poser la question de l'eau, les lèvres complètement desséchées de la Vierge lui donnant une bonne idée de la réponse. Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal si Shaka refuse de parler, après tout… Le Gémeau soupire.

-Avant que je ne nous téléporte… Shaka…

_-Saga ?_

-Pose-moi ce serpent. Il ne fait pas partie du voyage.

* * *

Ils arrivent devant le temple de la Vierge. Shaka est complètement effondré dans les bras de Mû, à moitié inconscient. Les premières lueurs de l'aube… Saga a un regard tendre à l'adresse de son Bélier.

-Ca va aller si je te laisse avec lui ?

-Oui…

-Je vais monter dire à Camus de venir t'aider. Et j'irais prévenir Athéna et Shion. Et je retournerai chez toi pour m'occuper de Kiki.

Mû sourit, serrant toujours la Vierge contre lui, Vierge qui semble reprendre ses esprits.

-Merci, Saga.

-De rien…

Le Gémeau l'embrasse.

-Saga… je…

Le Tibétain se mord les lèvres. Saga lui caresse tendrement la joue.

-Je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime, Mû.

Le Bélier l'avait prévenu. Pas de déclarations enflammées avant longtemps. Le Gémeau s'est vite rendu compte qu'il fallait comprendre pas de déclaration du tout. Le Tibétain n'arrive tout simplement pas, malgré plusieurs tentatives, à prononcer ces trois mots. Saga s'est fait une raison. Et puis, de toute façon, il sait bien, lui, que son Bélier l'aime. Il lui faut un peu plus de temps. Juste un peu plus de temps. Alors Saga commence sa montée des marches le cœur léger, tandis que Mû entre dans le temple avec Shaka. Il installe l'Hindou dans sa salle de méditation.

-Reste là… Je vais te préparer un thé. Ça va aller ?

_-Bien sûr…_

Shaka ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi son ami continue à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il va bien. Il va mieux que jamais, serait-il tenté de dire. Pourquoi Saga et Mû ne semblent-ils pas le comprendre ? Il étend son cosmos… le faste de cette pièce le dérange. Il faudra qu'il revoie la décoration pour qu'elle soit plus en adéquation avec lui-même. Il a changé. C'est peut-être cela qui perturbe le Bélier, qui sait…

_-Mû…_

-Oui ?

_-Je sais ce qui te trouble, mon ami._

Le Bélier pose le thé entre eux. Il est à peu près certain que les piercings, la perte de poids, les cheveux, le serpent… ne font pas partie du schéma de pensée de la Vierge. Autant dire que Shaka va être à mille lieux de la vérité.

_-J'ai grandement évolué durant ces quelques jours. Je suis parvenu à une meilleure compréhension du monde et de ma personne._

-Vraiment ?

_-Je ne suis pas la réincarnation de Bouddha._

Mû a failli en échapper la tasse qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir.

-Qu'est ce que… ?

_-Je me rends compte combien je me suis fourvoyé durant ces années… La réincarnation de Bouddha… Comme j'étais jeune, alors ! Inconscient. Irresponsable. Voyons Mû,… Comment aurais-je pu être la réincarnation d'un être qui a atteint le nirvana ? Par essence, le Bouddha est celui qui a rompu le cycle... Mes certitudes n'étaient que le fruit d'un égotisme de mauvais aloi._

Si la Vierge avance sur le chemin de l'humilité, quelques piercings ne sont qu'un faible prix à payer. Même si le Bélier ne voit toujours pas de rapport entre les deux faits.

_-Bouddha lui-même, enfin Siddhârta j'entends… était un avatar de Vishnu. Le plus récent. Le prochain sera le dernier et est annoncé comme une figure apocalyptique._

Dans une grimace, le Tibétain ferme les yeux. Il n'a pas du tout envie d'entendre ce qui va suivre.

_-J'ai été tenté de croire qu'il s'agissait de moi. Mais je n'en suis pas certain. Vishnu est une figure essentiellement protectrice... Je me sens parfois plus proche de Shiva, le Destructeur. Et il y a le cobra, évidemment. En même temps, le lotus… Mais ne dit-on pas « Le cœur de Vishnu est Shiva ; le cœur de Shiva est Vishnu » ? Peut-être suis-je le lien entre eux… Une sorte de véhicule sur la voie de l'union, vers Brahman, l'énergie primordiale. Je me sens perdu, Mû… mais j'avance, comme tu le vois. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai réellement besoin de calme pour méditer…_

-Tu as surtout besoin de boire, mon ami, fait le Bélier en lui tendant sa tasse. Il serait dommage, reconnais-le, que la déshydratation t'empêche de pleinement découvrir la vérité…

Shaka penche légèrement la tête. Sur la droite. La chaîne d'or a un petit mouvement de balancier. La remarque de Mû fait sens, oui. Il accepte la tasse. Camus arrive sur ses entrefaites, avec du raisin. Il faut bien nourrir la Vierge… Il ouvre de grands yeux. Visage horrifié. Il savait que Shaka risquait de faire des bêtises mais là… Regard vers Mû. Soupir. Le Verseau se reprend et s'installe avec ses deux amis.

_-Camus… Mû m'a dit que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi… Tu peux constater par toi-même que tes craintes étaient totalement injustifiées. Mais je suis touché par ta sollicitude._

Deux regards qui se croisent. Bélier. Verseau. Oui, Shaka est sérieux. La situation est grave.

-De rien, répond tranquillement le Français. Je suis content de voir que j'avais tord de m'en faire pour toi. Je suis pleinement rassuré en ce qui te concerne.

Camus ment avec un tel aplomb que Mû en a le souffle coupé.

_-En ce qui me concerne ?_

-Shaka… Il y a une autre personne qui me préoccupe. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas ta sagesse…, finit-il par avouer, comme à regret.

Le maître espion a l'œuvre. Le Bélier n'a pas d'autre choix que d'admirer la technique du Verseau. Qui soupire légèrement.

-Shun s'inquiète pour Ikki.

Tressaillement de la Vierge. Que le Français ignore.

-Donc Hyoga s'inquiète pour Shun. Et je m'inquiète pour Hyoga. Je dois donc aider Ikki. Je pense que tu peux facilement le comprendre.

_-En effet. Mais je me dois de te faire remarquer qu'il serait temps pour ton disciple d'apprendre à gérer ces difficultés seul. Et c'est ton rôle de l'y aider. En tant que Maître, je ne suis pas certain que tu lui rendes service en intervenant de manière aussi systématique._

Comment Shaka peut-il… ? Mû est parfaitement scandalisé. Il existe tout de même d'autres façons de faire comprendre au Verseau qu'il ne partage pas ses vues sur…

-J'en suis conscient, répond le Français, toujours aussi calme, une pointe chagrine dans la voix. L'éducation que j'ai donnée à mon disciple laisse à désirer sur de nombreux points. Mais ce n'est pas à Hyoga d'en payer les conséquences. Nous travaillons à améliorer certaines choses… mais cela prend du temps. Je suis un être imparfait, Shaka.

_-Je sais, mon ami… Je comprends. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

Le jeu de Camus est absolument parfait. Il reste lui-même, parfaitement crédible dans le rôle du Saint des Glaces, se permettant juste de glisser, avec une grande subtilité, quelques changements de timbres, quelques pauses dans sa diction… à se demander s'il n'est pas parfaitement sincère en ce moment…

-Tu me connais… Pour décider de la conduite à suivre, j'ai besoin d'une vision globale. Shaka… J'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Ikki.

Shaka qui s'apprêtait à siroter un peu de thé, a arrêté son geste.

_-Je ne vois pas…_

-Je ne dis pas que cela un rapport avec son état, continue Camus. Mais je dois absolument essayer de comprendre les circonstances qui entourent sa décision de repartir à Death Queen Island…

_-Death Queen…_

Le trouble, dans le cosmos de la Vierge, est immense. L'Hindou tend la main vers le sac de raisins, posé sur la table. Il le prend, se lève.

_-Je vais laver ces fruits. Nous pourrons ainsi discuter de cette question tout en nous restaurant._

La Vierge vacille alors qu'il se met debout. La main de Camus empêche Mû d'aller lui porter secours.

-Laisse-le, fait le Verseau après que leur ami ait quitté la pièce. Il a besoin d'être seul pour préparer son petit discours.

-Si tu le dis…

-Fais-moi confiance.

Mû a un petit sourire.

-Impressionnant ton petit numéro.

Camus hausse les épaules.

-C'est de la manipulation de base. Je m'entraîne tous les jours, sur Milo, histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

Petit rire de la part du Bélier.

-Ca ne doit pas être trop difficile pour toi de lui faire faire ce que tu veux.

-Je m'interdis de faire appel à tout ce qui peut avoir trait, de près ou de loin, aux relations physiques.

-Ca existe ce genre de choses ? Je veux dire, des choses qui, aux yeux de Milo, n'ont pas de rapport avec le sexe?

Sourire en coin, chez le Verseau.

-C'est justement une partie de l'exercice. Ce ne serait pas un entraînement s'il n'y avait pas de difficultés à surmonter.

-Et ça marche ?

-Je lui fais faire tout ce que je veux. Mais je n'en abuse pas, évidemment. Il s'agit de Milo. Pas d'un jouet.

-Et bien, mon ami… Félicitations.

-Merci.

D'un geste de la tête, Camus indique au Bélier que Shaka est revenu. Il semble plus calme. Il pose le plat de raisin sur la table et retrouve sa place. Position du Lotus.

_-Ikki et moi avons rompu._

-Vraiment ?, demande le Verseau d'une voix parfaitement sereine.

Comme si cette annonce ne l'émouvait pas. Ce qui est totalement faux, évidemment. Shaka a les mains qui tremblent. Il les joints, dans une vaine tentative de cacher son émoi.

_-Il y a une semaine, le Chevalier du Phoenix est venu me trouver. Il m'a expliqué clairement qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à notre relation._

-Déesse… Shaka…, murmure le Bélier, sincèrement peiné pour son ami.

_-Ne sois pas triste pour moi, Mû. Cela m'a permis de retrouver la place qui est la mienne. Cette séparation est une excellente chose._

-Il t'a donné ses raisons ?, demande Camus, imperturbable.

Shaka prend une grande respiration. L'excellente chose, selon ses termes, semble encore lui poser quelques difficultés.

_-Il ne m'aime pas._

-C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?, interroge le Verseau.

La Vierge acquiesce.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est sorti avec toi, alors ?

La question de Mû trouble, une fois de plus, le cosmos de l'Hindou. Shaka fait visiblement beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par sa peine… Et si c'est par ce comportement mystique qu'il arrive à gérer sa douleur, personne ne peut lui en tenir rigueur.

_-Ikki est une grande âme. Il a vu que je souffrais grandement… La cause de ma souffrance était mon incapacité à aimer, et à être aimé. Je me fourvoyais… une fois de plus, serais-je tenté de dire. Ce n'est pas l'amour qui m'est étranger, mais l'amour humain. Ce qui est parfaitement logique si l'on considère le lien particulier que j'entretiens avec Vishnu et Shiva… Mais le Chevalier du Phoenix a su voir que je n'étais pas prêt à accepter cette réalité. Il a donc entamé une relation avec moi. De manière à ce que je dépasse cette période difficile._

-Il t'a vraiment dit tout ça ?, fait Mû, dubitatif.

Etrangement, il a du mal à imaginer Ikki tenant un tel discours.

_-Pas tout à fait en ces termes, il est vrai. Mais là est l'explication de son acte._

-Quels ont été ses mots exacts ?, demande Camus.

Shaka réfléchit.

_-"Shaka... Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des gens mauvais pour toi. Et d'autres bons. Il est temps que tu trouves quelqu'un de la seconde catégorie… Moi, je fais partie de la première. Je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimera… et d'être heureux."..._

Il porte un grain de raisin à sa bouche, le mords, mâche consciencieusement. Surtout ne pas penser à ce qu'a dit Ikki, il y a sept jours. Surtout ne pas penser au fait qu'Ikki ne l'aime pas et l'a rejeté… Surtout ne pas penser…


	5. Creep

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kuramada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

On a retrouvé Shaka !

_NdA :_

Le générique de l'épisode du jour est donc Creep de Radiohead. Franchement, même si je me casse un peu la tête à trouver à chaque fois une chanson qui colle au chapitre, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir choisi de donner ce genre de titres… ça a un petit côté songfic, bien sympathique je trouve. Sans être trop intrusif.

Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Beaucoup plus long. De la taille de ceux de Résurrection en gros. Je pense que vous comprendrez, en le lisant, pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu le splitter. On va dire que c'est un épisode double. Voilà. On va faire comme ça.

Eternity : Sur WAR, en ce moment… et sinon, les Saints ne sont pas (tous) des anges… :p

Ariesnomu : Pour la téléportation… j'ai pris un parti relativement simple. Je considère que la celle des trois atlantes, un peu comme la vitesse de déplacement luminique des chevaliers d'or, a un rayon d'action limité. Quelques centaines de mètres. Un truc dans le genre. Par contre, en utilisant Another Dimension ou Golden Triangle, les Jumeaux peuvent se rendre où ils veulent. Et même servir de taxi. J'avais déjà utilisé ce principe d'ailleurs, lorsque Kanon avait emmené Milo et Rhadamanthe à Venise.

Niacy : Shaka n'était déjà pas très bien avant de sortir avec Ikki. Soyons francs, il était TRES perturbé – au point de fondre en larmes devant Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Il avait retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre en se reconstruisant autour de Phoenix. C'est dire si cette rupture avait tout pour le détruire. Ce qui s'est passé. L'est tout cassé, le Shaka. L'est complètement parti en vrille.

Shirley : Je vais continuer à faire comme ça, pour les NdA, alors, si personne n'y voit d'objection. Pour le petit commentaire Rhada/Kanon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Votre soutien envers Shaka (à toutes et à tous) me touche vraiment. Et Shiva sait qu'il en a besoin…

Cylla : Camus est effectivement très fort. Et Saint Saga est, nécessairement j'ai envie de dire, d'une grandeur d'âme exceptionnelle :p Pour ce qui est des retrouvailles de Pandore et Pos'… j'ai un aveu à vous faire. Normalement, j'aurais dû les placer entre les actuels chapitres 3 et 4. Et force est de constater que tel n'est pas le cas. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'écrivais Numen Inest un peu en free style, ceci en est un exemple. La raison ? J'avais trop, trop, trop envie d'écrire sur Shaka. En fait, c'est même les trois chapitres actuels (le 4, celui-là, et le suivant) qui m'ont motivée pour écrire cette fic. Je les avais tellement en tête qu'il fallait que je les mette sur papier. Nous retrouverons Pos' et Pandore, mais pas avant le chapitre 7 donc.

Yatsuko : je trouve ça vraiment catastrophique, sisi. Pour tout vous dire, je culpabilisais même un peu de passer autant de temps autour de cette fic. Mais mon mari a su trouver les mots : « Mon Piou… ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je t'avais épousé sans te connaître, hein… Dis… Tu pourrais aller faire à manger pendant que je termine ma partie de FIFA 09, là ? Non parce que tu comprends je viens de planter 6 buts avec Benzema et… ». Je l'aime, mon mari ! : Sinon, je me dois de protester ! Un chat ça peut être très, très fun ! Je rêve aussi de bijoux hindi. Et nous retrouverons Eaque et Minos sous peu.

Zephis : ravie, absolument ravie que mes deux fics te plaisent. Il m'arrive, bien souvent, de rêver de cette histoire, moi aussi. Enfin c'est peut-être un peu plus « normal » vu qu'elles m'obsèdent complètement :p Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies mes couples, même lorsqu'ils ne font pas partie de tes favoris. Merci pour ton soutien, en tout cas. Vraiment. Et pour ce qui est de raconter ta vie… ne t'en fais pas : je raconte bien la mienne

* * *

Devant la porte, Camus hésite. Grande inspiration. Il y a certaines choses qui sont délicates à effectuer même lorsque vous les croyez profondément justes et nécessaires. Et même lorsque vous êtes un Saint des Glaces. Il frappe une première fois. Une seconde. Pause. Une troisième. Pause, à nouveau. Il faut évidemment prendre en compte le fait qu'il n'est pas encore huit heures du matin… Quatrième fois. Il y a été peut-être un peu fort, là… La porte s'ouvre alors qu'il s'apprête à tambouriner une cinquième fois.

-Non, mais c'est bon, on n'est pas sourds !

Aphrodite. En jean. Torse nu. Qui a l'air de mauvaise humeur. Et qui ouvre de grands yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-A cette heure ?

-Oui. Nous avons un gros problème.

Le Suédois fronce les sourcils. Camus n'a jamais été du genre alarmiste. Un gros problème, dans le langage du Verseau, pourrait très bien se révéler être les prémices de l'Apocalypse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mû a retrouvé Shaka. Ils sont au temple de la Vierge.

Il ne faut pas une seconde au Poisson pour réagir.

-ANGIE ! Habille-toi !

De l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre, le Cancer ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Hein ?! Non, mais ça va pas?! T'as qu'à lui dire d'aller se faire voir à ce type ! Qui ferait bien de se barrer s'il ne veut pas gagner un aller simple pour le puits des âmes, d'ailleurs ! J'ai envie de toi, moi ! Et je te rappelle qu'on avait décidé de passer la journée au pieu ! Sea, Sex, and Sun ! Sans le soleil, ni la mer ! C'est ce qu'on avait dit, Aphro !

Aphrodite sourit à Camus, qui garde un visage parfaitement impassible : le Français connait bien le couple que forment son voisin et DM. Le Suédois se remet à crier.

-C'est Shaka ! Mû l'a ramené au bercail, mais visiblement ça n'a pas suffi à rassurer Camus !

Douze secondes plus tard, Angelo sort de la chambre en finissant de boutonner son jean.

-C'est quoi le problème, exactement?

Le Suédois se love contre l'Italien, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Ce qu'il l'aime, son crabe ! Derrière cette carapace un peu brute et cynique… se cache un cœur gros comme ça. Et un grand romantique. Et probablement le meilleur amant du Sanctuaire, selon l'échelle parfaitement subjective du Poisson. Bon d'accord, il est loin d'avoir fait le tour de tous les occupants pour pouvoir comparer… Aphrodite a simplement eu une rapide aventure avec Saga, il y a longtemps… et d'autres… avec quelques gardes, quelques chevaliers mineurs … Et il y a eu cette soirée, avec Milo… Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre les deux tombeurs du Sanctuaire... rien qui vaille la peine de s'en souvenir, en tout cas, du fait d'un commun abus d'alcool. C'était à l'époque où Camus était en Sibérie… et avant qu'Angelo ne vienne lui faire sa déclaration… Ah, la déclaration d'Angie…

Il est deux ou trois heures du matin… Aphrodite et Angelo sont assis sur les marches du temple des Poissons. Ils ont peut-être dix-sept ou dix-huit ans… Angelo le raccompagne tous les soirs jusqu'à son temple. Même quand Aphrodite n'est pas seul. L'air est frais. Les étoiles brillent. Ils sont bien, là, tous les deux.

-Je suis amoureux.

Le Poisson blêmit instantanément.

-De qui ?

Faites que ce ne soit pas de Shura ! Faites que ce ne soit pas de Shura ! Si c'est Shura… Si c'est Shura, Aphrodite n'aura jamais le courage de tout faire pour empêcher que cette histoire devienne sérieuse… Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça à ses deux meilleurs amis… Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il ne veut pas qu'Angelo sorte avec quelqu'un. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Flirter, embrasser, coucher, oui… Mais pas une vraie histoire… Il veut pouvoir garder sa relation avec le Cancer. Leur lien. A eux deux. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un vienne et casse tout parce qu'il serait jaloux… Par tous les Dieux ! Par l'Olympe ! Faites que ce ne soit pas Shura !

-De toi.

Soulagement. Toi, ce n'est pas Shura… Toi, c'est… Aphrodite ouvre de grands yeux.

-De… moi ?

L'Italien se penche et scelle leurs lèvres. La réponse est claire. Aphrodite attire DeathMask contre lui et se laisse aller à un baiser passionné. DM est tout ce qu'il désire… Beau. Grand. Fort. Un peu macho. Sexy. Excitant. Terriblement excitant. Sur le parvis du douzième temple, le Suédois commence à défaire la chemise du Cancer. Mais Angelo l'arrête.

-Non, Aphro. J'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça.

-T'as pas envie de moi ?

Angelo soupire. Se dégage. Se lève. Va s'adosser à une colonne. Regarde l'horizon. Aphrodite est toujours sur les marches. Assis. Il ne comprend pas. Tout le monde a envie de lui... Enfin tous ceux qui s'intéressent à lui. Et ça lui plait que les choses fonctionnent comme ça… C'est simple et agréable.

-Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un con, mais…

Le Cancer prend une grande respiration et tourne la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son ami.

-J'ai pas envie de… baiser avec toi. Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour, Aphro… Tant que t'auras juste envie de sexe… je suis pas intéressé.

Et Angelo s'en va, reprend la route de son temple. Laissant Aphrodite dans des abîmes de perplexité.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître compte tenu de la réputation et des mœurs du Poisson à l'époque, il avait décidé de jouer le jeu. Cela avait donné, dans les mois suivants, quelques scènes surprenantes dans lesquelles un Poisson et un Cancer, chacun au comble de l'excitation, se séparaient, également frustrés, après un chaste baiser et un aveu d'Aphrodite. Mais Angelo avait fini par avoir gain de cause. Contrairement aux autres relations du Poisson, et à ce que les mauvaises langues de l'époque avaient pronostiqué, leur couple dure. Le plus ancien du Sanctuaire. Sans que le Suédois n'ait jamais désiré une autre personne. Oui, Angelo a obtenu ce qu'il voulait : Aphrodite est à lui. Tout à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

-Et bien ! Il y a foule, ici ! Vous faites quoi, les enfants ?

Dohko. La Balance vient du Palais et retourne chez lui. Comme tous les matins.

-Camus est venu nous prévenir pour Shaka, explique le Cancer.

-Je vois. Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

-Pour le moment, je veux me rendre compte par moi-même de l'étendue des dégâts.

Aphrodite a l'air sérieux et parfaitement déterminé. Kanon lui a confié le Sanctuaire tout de même, avant d'accepter le poste d'Ambassadeur aux Enfers. Une fois déjà, il n'a pas été digne de la confiance du Gémeau. Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise.

-Je vous accompagne, fait la Balance. Shion et Athéna ont une réunion ce matin. Ils nous rejoindront peut-être plus tard.

Dohko est le lien social entre le Palais et le reste du Sanctuaire. C'est un poste qui lui plait. De cette manière, il peut envoyer des piques à la tête du Pope, voire lui hurler dessus, sous couvert de tenir parfaitement son rôle… C'est extrêmement libérateur. Une forme de catharsis nécessaire au sein de leur couple.

-Tu viens avec nous, Camus ?, demande Angelo.

Le Verseau acquiesce.

-Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps. Milo n'allait pas très bien, ce matin. Je pense qu'il a attrapé l'angine d'Aiolia. Je l'ai convaincu de se reposer mais…

-Tu n'aimes pas l'idée qu'il est tout seul, malade, dans ce grand lit froid… les yeux fiévreux et grelottant…

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses un dessin, Aphro. Je l'imagine très bien moi-même.

Le ton du Verseau serait presque agressif. Il semble évident que le Français vit assez mal le fait d'avoir abandonné son Scorpion. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'une petite angine. Même si le cas de Shaka est autrement plus grave.

-Bah ! va le retrouver directement, propose Dohko. On arrivera à gérer sans toi.

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à Milo de m'occuper de Shaka. Si j'y retourne sans qu'on ait au moins un plan pour régler le problème, il va vouloir se lever pour régler les choses lui-même.

-Et il compte s'y prendre comment ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je l'imagine bien capable d'embarquer Shaka jusqu'à Death Queen Island. Ce qui est inenvisageable vue sa condition. Nous devons trouver une solution.

* * *

Lorsque les quatre Chevaliers pénètrent dans les appartements de la Vierge, c'est pour découvrir Shaka et Mû en grande discussion. Le Bélier tient un peigne à la main. En face de lui, l'Hindou ne le regarde pas, évidemment…. mais semble bien décidé à ne le laisser intervenir.

-Shaka ! Laisse-moi démêler tes cheveux !

_-Mais Mû… ce n'est pas la peine, puisque je songe sincèrement à me les raser._

Aphrodite manque de s'étouffer.

-QUOI ?! J'ai bien entendu, Shaka ?! Tu veux te raser la tête ?!

_-Aphrodite ? et bien… oui, c'est quelque chose que j'envisage. Mais j'avoue ne pas être totalement décidé, les cheveux de Shiva ayant une profonde signification…_

-Mais je m'en fous ! Enfin ! Shaka ! Tu as des cheveux superbes ! Tu ne vas pas te les couper, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Et on va leur rendre un aspect correct parce que là c'est tout simplement une horreur ! Angie !

-Oui, mon petit poisson adoré ?

Il adore positivement ces moments où Aphrodite rentre dans une colère noire pour des considérations esthétiques. Même si le plus souvent, comme c'est le cas ici, cette fureur ne lui sert que de point d'entrée et obéit à des objectifs beaucoup plus profonds.

-Tu remontes chez moi ! Et tu vas me chercher mes shampooings, mes après-shampooings, les masques… et les soins corporels aussi ! Enfin, tu sais exactement ce dont je vais avoir besoin, alors je te fais confiance ! Shaka ! Toi, tu files dans la salle de bains ! Tout de suite ! Et j'espère pour toi que je ne vais pas trouver d'infection au niveau de tes piercings ! Non mais franchement ! Ils sont magnifiques, ils te vont très bien, certes ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi !

La voix impérieuse du Chevalier des Poissons ne lui laisse pas le choix. Shaka se lève et rejoint la salle d'eau. Aphrodite le suit… et adresse un clin d'œil aux autres Chevaliers alors qu'il s'apprête à franchir la porte.

Trois heures plus tard, Aphrodite et Shaka ressortent de la salle de bain. La Vierge a retrouvé un aspect à peu près normal. Le Poisson l'a coiffé… Un chignon. L'Hindou semble très porté sur les chignons. Mais le Suédois lui a donné un aspect assez doux, en gardant quelques mèches libres autour du visage de son collègue. Il porte une tenue traditionnelle indienne, qui cache un peu sa maigreur et surtout, le protège.

-Parce que tu comprends, Shaka, Aiolia est tombé malade. Et Milo montre les premiers signes. Ton régime t'a affaibli. Donc, il faut que tu te couvres. Et que tu manges. Méditer avec de la fièvre, voyons ! Et, en plus, être malade, ça a des effets catastrophiques sur la peau ! Ta peau, Shaka ! Quand on a la chance d'avoir une peau comme la tienne, il faut en prendre soin ! Donc interdiction de tomber malade. Je compte sur toi.

_-Je te le promets, Aphrodite. J'ai parfaitement compris ta position. Siddhârta lui-même la partageait d'ailleurs._

-Vraiment ?, demande le Poisson, qui n'a strictement rien à faire d'une caution mystique.

_-Tout à fait. Il a ouvert les yeux sur les excès de l'ascétisme. Ce que je fais moi-même, en cet instant. Grâce à toi._

-C'est super ça, Shaka. Donc on récapitule. Pas plus deux gommages par semaine. Et si tu as le moindre problème avec la crème de nuit, tu viens me voir. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas aller te reposer un peu, histoire de bien laisser pénétrer tout ça, à l'abri des agressions extérieures. Et pendant ce temps, nous allons te préparer un petit repas léger avec plein de vitamines parce que nous sommes bien d'accord sur le fait qu'avoir un joli teint c'est un travail sur l'extérieur et sur l'intérieur…

_-Tout à fait._

Et Shaka de s'incliner devant Angelo, Dohko, Mû et Saga, installés dans la salle de méditation. Camus, de son côté, est reparti il y a déjà un moment chez le Scorpion pour dorloter son malade. Aphrodite leur fait signe de passer dans la cuisine, afin de s'éloigner encore des oreilles de la Vierge. Quatre regards convergent vers le Poisson.

-Il a définitivement perdu la boule. Il est complètement à l'ouest. Sérieusement, ça fait peur.

-On s'en doutait un peu quand on l'a découvert dans la jungle…, remarque judicieusement Saga.

-C'est là que vous vous êtes trompés. Le délire mystique… c'est rien du tout. Ça me rassurerait presque s'il se remettait à parler avec son Bouddha.

-Où est le problème selon toi ?, demande gravement Dohko.

-Shaka a perdu tous ses repères. Il cherche désespérément à en trouver de nouveaux. Je suis devenu son guide de vie en l'espace de trois heures. Si l'un d'entre vous allait le trouver maintenant pour lui dire que je lui ai raconté n'importe quoi et qu'il devrait passer sa vie en boite à boire de l'alcool et à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, je suis pratiquement certain qu'il vous trouverait un texte sur Krishna, Shiva, ou n'importe quel autre dieu hindou pour justifier le fait que c'est une excellente idée. Il se raccroche à tout ce qui passe.

Long silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?, demande le Cancer.

-On n'a pas le choix. Il faut qu'Ikki revienne.

-Attends, objecte Saga. Si Shaka est dans cet état, c'est à cause de lui.

-Je sais.

-C'est parce qu'ils ont rompu…, fait Mû.

-Je sais.

-Et qu'il lui a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas…, termine Angelo que les deux autres ont mis au parfum.

-Je sais !

La fureur d'Aphrodite les fait tous reculer légèrement.

-Je sais tout ça ! Mais Shaka a besoin d'Ikki ! Phoenix est le seul qui arrive à lui donner un tant soit peu de stabilité ! On le sait tous ici !

-Tu veux les remettre ensemble ?, questionne Dohko.

-Ce serait bien, oui. Mais à défaut, s'ils pouvaient redevenir amis, ce serait déjà pas mal.

-Donc qui se dévoue pour aller chercher le poulet rôti ?

Les cinq Ors se retournent vers la porte de la cuisine. Dans l'encadrement, Camus… et Milo. Le Scorpion arbore un sourire satisfait… qui disparaît dans une quinte toux.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu restes au lit, le sermonne le Verseau.

-Mais pourquoi puisque tu ne voulais pas qu'on se fasse de câlins… ?

Le Français lève les yeux au ciel, mais garde son bras tendrement passé autour de la taille du Scorpion.

-Serais-tu malade, Milo ?, demande la Balance, qui connaît déjà la réponse.

Le Grec hoche la tête, avec une petite moue adorable. Il a tout d'un gamin, en cet instant. D'autant plus que Camus le couve d'un regard presque protecteur. Mû retient un sourire : Camus manipule peut-être Milo de temps en temps, mais le Scorpion n'est pas en reste.

-J'ai chopé la crève de 'Lia. Mais c'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher d'aider un pote.

-Tu te proposes donc pour aller chercher Ikki ?

-Saga… il est hors de question que Milo quitte le Sanctuaire dans son état, intervient le Verseau, glacial.

-De toute façon, fait Aphrodite, ce qu'il faut c'est quelqu'un qui ait suffisamment d'ascendant sur Phoenix pour le forcer à faire quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie. Et je doute que Milo ait le profil requis. Le premier qui propose le nom de Shaka, je lui en colle une.

-Athéna ?, murmure Saga sans conviction.

-Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Une autre idée quelqu'un ? Une idée qui aurait l'avantage d'être à peu près crédible ?

-On pourrait aller chercher Shun… On le ramène, on le torture, il appelle son frère à l'aide…, suggère Angelo, à moitié sérieux.

-Angie ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime, fait le Poisson dans un grand sourire. Mais on va garder ça pour le plan B. Alors quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Il y a bien quelqu'un…, finit par dire Dohko. Quelqu'un qu'Ikki respecte. Qu'il considère pratiquement comme un ami… et qui a sur lui une forme d'autorité. Et qui, dans le passé, a eu son rôle à jouer dans la relation qu'il entretient ou a entretenu avec Shaka…

Effectivement, une telle personne existe… Elle fait même partie de la Chevalerie…

-C'est absolument hors de question !, se met à crier Saga. Je sais très bien comment ça va se terminer, et je refuse !

-Saga…, fait Mû en le prenant dans ses bras, pour aider Shaka…

-Non ! Pas la peine de me faire les yeux doux, mon cœur ! C'est non !

-Saga…

-Mais… Rhadamanthe va me tuer !, se plaint le Gémeau devant le regard implorant du Bélier.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, intervient le Scorpion. Rhada te déteste déjà. Votre relation ne peut pas être pire qu'elle ne l'est actuellement.

-Merci, Milo, c'est extrêmement réconfortant…

-A ton service.

-Tu peux toujours dire que c'est Athéna qui t'envoie. Que c'est un ordre… je suis certain qu'elle te le donnerait si on avait le temps de la mettre au courant, remarque Dohko.

-Oh ! mais on va le prendre ce temps ! Je vous le garantis !, assure Saga.

Au moins s'il meurt, ce sera en service commandé. Et peut-être même que le Juge sera un peu plus souple s'il sait qu'il agit sous mandat de la Déesse… Rhadamanthe est quelqu'un qui apprécie la discipline et l'obéissance...

* * *

Kanon des Gémeaux, Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna, Ambassadeur de la dite Déesse aux Enfers, Ex-Dragon des mers et Ex-Général en chef de l'armée de Poséidon, est étalé de tout son long sur sa serviette de plage. Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, Juge des Enfers et Protecteur de Sa Majesté Perséphone, lui passe consciencieusement de la crème solaire dans le dos, assis à califourchon sur lui.

-Et voilà. C'est fini.

-Tu es sûr ?, geint le Grec.

-Oui.

-Tu es vraiment sûr ?

-Kanon… si tu veux un massage, tu n'as qu'à me le dire directement.

-Je veux un massage.

Le Juge vient se coller contre le dos du Gémeau, dégage ses cheveux, et lui embrasse sensuellement le cou.

-Monsieur aurait-il des souhaits particuliers sur le genre de massage qu'il désire?

-Ce genre là me paraît pas mal…

-Tu es conscient que la crème solaire que je viens de te mettre va être complètement enlevée de ton dos…, murmure l'Anglais tout en lui caressant les flancs.

-M'en fous… J'en ai rien à secouer de cette crème…, gémit Kanon, entre deux soupirs.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de t'en passer alors ?

-Je voulais un massage…

-Kanon…, lui reproche tendrement le Juge, en s'écartant légèrement.

-Quoi ?, fait le Gémeau d'une voix plaintive.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le dire dès le départ ? M'expliquer clairement ce que tu voulais au lieu de…

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Le Juge sourit.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres…

Deux toussotements. Trois raclements de gorge. Rhadamanthe et Kanon se retournent, le Juge toujours confortablement installé sur son Gémeau. Regards noirs. L'Anglais serre les dents alors qu'il se relève. Il prend son journal qui gisait non loin.

-Je serais dans _notre_ maison, si tu as besoin de moi.

Soupir de la part du cadet des Gémeaux. Il s'intéresse à nouveau à son cher, cher jumeau. Heureusement qu'il l'aime, hein…

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, Saga ?

Et voilà… l'aîné des Gémeaux savait parfaitement que ça allait se passer comme ça. C'est systématique. A chaque fois qu'il débarque dans un endroit où son frère et la Wyverne sont seuls, il les surprend alors qu'ils sont sur le point de passer aux choses sérieuses… Alors soit Kanon et Rhadamanthe se sautent dessus dès qu'ils ont un moment de libre – ce qu'on ne saurait leur reprocher, compte tenu de l'emploi du temps du Juge -, soit Saga a un karma pourri. C'est probablement un savant mélange des deux… Mais de toute façon, le résultat est le même. Son quasi beau-frère le hait, puisque ce type d'événements n'est pas du genre à améliorer une relation qui partait, dès le départ, sur de très mauvaises bases.

-C'est Athéna qui m'envoie. J'étais clairement contre, je t'assure. Tu le diras bien à Rhadamanthe, hein, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. J'ai même protesté, énergiquement. Vous êtes en vacances, et…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris le message. Je tâcherai de faire en sorte qu'il ne t'en veuille pas trop…

-Merci… Et toi ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Kanon hausse les épaules.

-Si tu es là, c'est que tu as une bonne raison. Mais tu as vraiment le chic pour débarquer au mauvais moment. Je me demande comment tu fais...

-Le talent, Kanon, le talent.

-Impressionnant. J'aimerais bien avoir le même, histoire de te rendre la pareille avec Mû. Mais bon… Quel est donc le problème pour que vous soyez incapables de le résoudre sans moi ?

Dans la chambre, Rhadamanthe fulmine. Athéna a un Pope, et des dizaines de chevaliers à sa disposition… Sa Chevalerie est loin d'être constituée uniquement d'incapables, il est le premier à le reconnaître. Mais non ! Il faut qu'on vienne lui prendre Kanon ! Son Kanon ! Et pendant leurs vacances, encore ! Vacances que les Déesses leur ont accordées justement parce qu'elles se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient besoin de tranquillité et qu'il ne leur était pas possible de la trouver au Sanctuaire et aux Enfers ! Alors, oui, Kanon est un être exceptionnel, le plus grand homme que la Terre ait jamais porté… mais quand même ! Et il faut que ce soit Saga qui débarque, pour couronner le tout ! Il attrape une chemise, dans l'armoire et la balance rageusement sur le lit, avant de commencer à la plier.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Kanon, qui est entré dans la pièce.

-Ta valise, répond le Juge d'un ton peu aimable. J'imagine qu'il faut que tu y ailles. Tu en auras pour combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas… C'est Shaka et Ikki…

Et en plus, il faut que ce soit pour régler un problème de la Vierge ! Non, mais là, on cherche vraiment à lui faire commettre un meurtre…

-Le truc c'est que…

-Je crois que je préfère ne rien savoir, Kanon, fait Rhadamanthe entre ses dents.

-Comme tu veux…

Le Gémeau vient se lover dans son dos, tandis que le Juge continue son manège.

-Je ferai aussi vite que possible… avec un peu de chance, il nous restera une journée…

-Laisse tomber. Dès que tu seras parti, je ferai le ménage et je rentrerai aux Enfers. Si je reste ici, sans toi, je vais finir par tout casser.

Le Grec soupire. Il embrasse l'épaule de son Juge.

-Saga est vraiment désolé… Tu crois que tu pourrais aller lui dire que tu ne lui en veux pas ?

-Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, Kanon.

-Tu pourrais faire un petit effort… je ne te demande pas de ne pas lui en vouloir, juste de le lui dire…

-Je fais déjà des efforts. Si je ne lui parle pas c'est uniquement parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas l'insulter.

-Rhadamanthe…, gronde doucement Kanon.

-Attends. C'est ton frère, tu l'aimes, il t'aime, je comprends, je l'accepte, et je suis ravi pour toi, même s'il m'insupporte. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de choisir entre nous deux… alors ne me demande pas de l'apprécier.

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé de choisir, mais je me suis quand même installé aux Enfers…

-Vas-y, dis que tu regrettes… Je sens qu'il manque justement un petit quelque chose pour qu'on se quitte sur une scène… On est en bonne voie, là.

Le Gémeau sourit, et sert le Juge dans ses bras.

-Ca ne te va pas d'être frustré, hein…

Rhadamanthe étouffe un petit rire.

-Pas vraiment, non…, reconnait-il.

-Je te promets qu'on se rattrapera dès mon retour…

-J'y compte bien.

-Je te ferai tout ce que tu veux…, murmure le Grec à son oreille.

-Kanon… arrête s'il-te-plait. Si tu continues comme ça, je vais avoir envie de te sauter dessus, ton frère va débarquer dans la chambre parce qu'il va commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir, et je vais vouloir le tuer…

-Excellente remarque, fait le Gémeau en s'écartant.

Comme quoi le Juge fait vraiment des efforts envers Saga…

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la bouche du volcan, Kanon ne peut s'empêcher de couvrir son visage. L'odeur de souffre est tout bonnement insupportable. Il retire sa chemise et la place de manière à filtrer un minimum l'air fétide. Allez ! Motivé ! Il commence la descente.

La chaleur est étouffante. Il transpire à grosses gouttes. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour aider ses amis, franchement… Il finit par repérer Phoenix, grâce à son cosmos. Il retire sa chemise et se met à hurler.

-Ikki !

Aucune réaction.

-Ikki !

Le Bronze ouvre un œil. Puis deux. Il regarde son aîné, stupéfait.

-Kanon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ?

-Du tourisme. Je prospecte pour le choix de la destination de nos prochaines vacances avec Rhadamanthe. Tu m'excuseras mais je pense qu'on ne viendra pas ici.

Ikki sourit. Il a toujours apprécié l'humour du second Gémeau.

-Et sinon, sérieusement ?

-Tout le Sanctuaire s'inquiète…

Le visage du Phoenix se referme instantanément.

-Oh ! pas pour toi, je te rassure…, continue Kanon, d'un ton badin. Enfin, si, il y a bien Shun qui se fait du souci, mais il est aux Enfers là, et puis, bon, tu connais ton frère…

Phoenix ne peut qu'acquiescer.

-Pour qui alors ?, finit-il par demander.

-Pour Shaka.

Le Grec a dit cela d'un ton parfaitement dégagé. Le cosmos d'Ikki s'assombrit aussitôt.

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

Kanon lève les yeux au ciel.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Prends-moi pour un bleu, aussi.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec Shaka…

-And pigs might fly…

Ikki hausse un sourcil.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, encore ?

-Une expression anglaise… j'en prends quelques unes à force de traîner avec Rhadamanthe. Celle-là me fait délirer, avec ses cochons volants. On les imagine avec leurs petites ailes… c'est excellent, non ?

-Si tu le dis…

Le Gémeau tape dans ses mains.

-Allez ! hop ! C'est pas tout ça, mais on n'est pas là pour parler langues étrangères… Tu prends tes petites affaires et on file au Sanctuaire.

-Je viens de te dire qu'il n'y a plus rien entre Shaka et moi…

-Mais qu'il y ait quelque chose entre vous ou non, mon petit père, je m'en contrefiche. J'ai été obligé d'écourter mes vacances parce qu'on m'a chargé de te ramener au nid, je t'assure que c'est exactement ce qui va se passer.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir…

-Tu veux te battre ?

-Si tu m'y obliges…

Ikki augmente son cosmos.

-Deux secondes, l'interrompt le Gémeau. Juste qu'on soit bien d'accord. Là, on va se battre parce que tu ne veux pas rentrer au Sanctuaire pour aider ton ex, dont tu n'as plus rien à faire et qui est en pleine dépression nerveuse… J'ai bon ?

Ikki blémit instantanément.

-Shaka fait une dépression ?

-Ne change pas de sujet s'il-te-plait ! Est-ce que, oui ou non, j'ai bien compris la situation ?

-Euh, oui… mais pourquoi est-ce que Shaka déprimerait… ?

-Hein ? Mais tu sais bien, voyons… vous avez rompu, tu ne l'aimes pas… ce genre de choses… Allez Ikki ! Reste concentré ! On va faire un duel, là !, fait Kanon qui commence à s'échauffer.

-Mais… Mais… c'est pas du tout comme ça que ça devait se passer !, proteste Ikki, complètement paniqué.

-Quoi ? Non mais on s'en fout de comment tu voyais le truc… Allez ! Si tu ne te prépares pas, je vais attaquer en premier, je te préviens !

-Shaka devait se trouver quelqu'un de bien ! Pas un sale type comme moi ! Et il aurait été heureux !

Kanon interrompt sa mise en condition à base de petits coups de poings et de sautillements.

-Tu es un sale type ?

-Bah oui… tout le monde le sait !, énonce Ikki, comme une évidence.

-Effectivement. Autant pour moi. Ce matin encore, en buvant mon café, j'y pensais justement. Quel sale type, ce mec qui m'a sauvé la vie ! et avec qui j'ai combattu les trois Juges des Enfers… et qui en a pratiquement tué deux à lui tout seul… Vraiment, une raclure… C'est pas du tout un pote, je peux pas le blairer… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'oublier… Un moment d'égarement, sans doute. On reprend !

Et le Gémeau de repartir dans ses mouvements de boxe.

-Kanon, arrête tes conneries deux secondes !

-Bah quoi ? On ne se bat plus ? Ahah ! Je sais ! C'est une ruse ! Mais je ne tomberai pas dans ton piège, Chevalier du Phoenix !

-Mais je ne vais pas me battre contre toi à la fin !

-Bah excuse-moi, mais c'est un peu toi qui as mis ça sur le tapis, au départ, hein…

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, deux minutes ?, grogne le Bronze.

Kanon le redevient instantanément.

-Tu veux que je sois sérieux, Ikki ? tu veux que je te dise que Shaka a perdu quasiment dix kilos en une semaine ? qu'il est piercé de partout ? qu'il a décidé que maintenant il n'était plus la réincarnation de Bouddha mais celle de Vishnu et de Shiva ? et qu'il se met à suivre les conseils d'Aphrodite en terme de soins de beauté, en expliquant, le plus sérieusement du monde, que Siddhârta aurait fait pareil ?

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Mais parce qu'il t'aime bougre d'abruti ! Et que sans toi, il est complètement perdu. C'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant du fait qu'il est extrêmement mal dans sa peau depuis sa résurrection, hein… C'est pas du tout la raison pour laquelle il t'a fait sa déclaration, à la base… pas du tout…

-Mais…

-Ecoute, Ikki… Si tu ne veux pas te remettre avec lui, très bien. Ça me semble complètement crétin comme décision, mais c'est ton problème et tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous deux, très bien, je te suis à fond sur ce coup. Mais le fait est que Shaka a besoin de toi, en ce moment. Au moins pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Tu es certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?, demande Ikki très grave.

-Tu crois vraiment que, si Aphrodite avait pu trouver une autre solution, Mû aurait envoyé Saga me chercher en étant parfaitement conscient que mon cher frère, qui se trouve accessoirement être son amant adoré, mettait sa vie en danger, vu ses rapports avec Rhadamanthe ? Et je dois t'avouer que je trouve que cette prise de risque était parfaitement justifiée...

Le Bronze soupire. Non, il n'a jamais voulu ça… jamais…

-C'est bon. Je te suis. Je vais aller lui parler.

-Avant qu'on y aille… tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu as rompu ? Non, parce que c'est évident que tu l'aimes encore…

Ikki baisse la tête.

-Tu promets de le garder pour toi ?

-Motus et bouche cousue.

-Même à ton frère ?

-Je serais une tombe, Ikki.

-Même à Rhadamanthe ?

Kanon grimace.

-Il a des moyens de pressions… je ne sais pas si je serais capable de lui résister…

-Kanon !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne lui dirai rien. Juré.

-Tu ne vas pas te foutre de moi, hein ?

-C'est une raison ridicule à ce point ?

-KANON !

-Pardon, pardon… je t'écoute.

* * *

-Shaka… arrête de dire n'importe quoi, s'il-te-plait.

_-C'est la vérité._

-Non.

_-Si…_

-Non !

_-Si !_

-NON !

_-Ikki… Comment pourrais-je être fait pour l'amour, si… si tu ne m'aimes pas ?_

La douleur de la Vierge… La détresse qui transparaît dans son cosmos… les larmes, invisibles, qui coulent le long de ses joues… Dire que tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était le protéger… Et voilà le résultat…

-Mais je t'aime, enfin..., finit par avouer le Phoenix.

-C'est… c'est vrai ?

La voix de Shaka. Une toute petite voix. Fragile. Délicate. Ethérée. Pleine d'espoir.

-Mais évidemment. Voyons, Shaka, comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas t'aimer ? Tu es tellement…

Le Phoenix s'est approché. Il tend une main vers la joue de la Vierge… pour finalement s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Ikki ? Ikki ?!

Faites qu'il arrête de prononcer son nom avec cette voix… ! Qu'il recommence à communiquer avec son cosmos ! C'est mieux ! C'est moins… Soupir…

-Shaka… Je te jure… C'est pas une bonne idée…

-Mais… pourquoi ? Si tu m'aimes, si je t'aime… pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas…

-Mais parce que je suis un monstre !

Phoenix a manqué d'exploser l'une des statues… Il serre les poings.

-Je suis un monstre, Shaka… je…

La vérité. Il n'a plus le choix. De dos, en s'adressant à ce Shiva qui danse, ce sera peut-être plus simple…

-J'ai envie de toi, Shaka. J'en deviens fou. Tes lèvres… ta bouche… ton cou… tes épaules… ton torse, ton dos… tes jambes… ta peau… ta peau, Shaka ! si blanche, si douce… comme de la soie… plus belle encore… plus… Je n'arrive même plus à te regarder sans… sans avoir envie de… sans penser à… ! Par Athéna ! Toutes les nuits, je rêve... De toi. De moi. De nous. Ton corps contre le mien… toi et moi… toi en moi… l'inverse… le contraire… ou pas… Je… Oh Shaka !… ces images ! ces images ! Elles m'obsèdent ! Elles m'excitent ! Alors que je devrais en mourir de honte !... J'aimerais tellement t'aimer d'une façon plus… pure ! Meilleure ! Tu mérites tellement mieux ! Quelque chose de tellement plus…

Ikki gémit… et se retourne vers la Vierge. L'air navré. Affligé. Le visage défait.

-Quand je pose les yeux sur toi… j'ai l'impression de te salir…

-Ikki…

-Tu vois… il vaut mieux que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme il faut…

-Ikki… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché… l'attirance que tu éprouvais, et éprouve encore pour moi ?

Le Japonais baisse les yeux. N'a-t-il rien écouté des atrocités qu'il vient d'évoquer ? Ne voit-il pas ce que ces pulsions ont… d'immoral ? D'obscène ? D'infâmant ? L'Hindou hésite. Puis parle d'une voix parfaitement calme. Voire légèrement pontifiante.

-Ikki… L'attirance que tu ressens est naturelle et… belle. C'est l'un des enseignements de l'Hindouisme. La recherche du plaisir, physique, lors de rapports charnels entre deux êtres est encouragée, car elle est nécessaire à l'équilibre et participe de la perfection de la relation. Tu n'as aucune raison d'en rougir. Au contraire.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas !, s'indigne le Phoenix

-Quoi donc, Ikki ? Qu'est-ce qui, selon toi, échappe à mon entendement ?

Le Bronze soupire.

-Je sais bien que… le sexe n'a rien de mauvais. Je traîne suffisamment avec les deux tarés du dernier temple pour le savoir, ça… Mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais pas avec toi ! On n'honore pas un ange en voulant lui faire subir les derniers outrages !

La Vierge a ouvert les yeux.

-Un ange, Ikki ?

Il voit le Phoenix acquiescer en silence, d'un hochement de tête.

-Ikki… je ne suis pas un ange.

-Si… Il n'y a que les anges pour… être aussi purs que toi. Immaculés…

-Ikki… Je suis un homme.

La Vierge sourit… Oui, il est un homme. C'est là l'enseignement du Phoenix. C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin d'Ikki à ses côtés. Parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui parvient à le retenir sur Terre. Parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui ne le laisse pas complètement partir… Shaka n'est qu'un homme. Mais il n'en ressent aucun regret… Au contraire.

-Et je dois t'avouer, continue l'Hindou d'un ton légèrement hésitant, que… que je partage ton désir de communion physique.

-Hein ?!

Il n'a pas dû bien entendre… Shaka n'a pas pu prononcer ces mots…

-Si je ne m'en suis pas ouvert avant, c'est parce que cela ne me paraissait pas correct. Tu n'as pas encore seize ans, je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi… et même si, légalement,…

Shaka ne peut finir sa phrase… Ikki lui a sauté dessus.

-J'espère qu'ils vont régler leurs histoires…

Devant le temple de la Vierge, une poignée d'Ors attendent, incapables de se décider à retourner chez eux sans au moins avoir une idée de la direction dans laquelle les choses vont tourner. Milo serait bien resté lui aussi, mais Camus s'est montré intraitable et l'a envoyé au lit, en lui promettant de s'y glisser avec lui. Ils sont donc cinq. Angelo, Aphrodite, Mû et les Jumeaux. Kanon sourit.

-Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi…, murmure Aphrodite.

-J'ai parlé à Ikki, contrairement à vous.

-Et tu ne veux pas nous dire…

-Non. J'ai promis de garder le secret. Mais Ikki aime toujours Shaka, je vous le garantis.

-Mais pourquoi il l'a quitté, alors ?

Vraiment, vraiment, Mû ne comprend pas. Kanon joint son pouce et son index droits, les passe de gauche à droite sur ses lèvres, et fait mine de jeter la clé de la fermeture-éclair.

-Ca a tout de même l'air tordu…, murmure Saga.

-Dixit le mec qui est sorti avec son supérieur parce que l'amour de sa vie faisait semblant d'être avec un mystique illuminé… Paroles d'expert, frangin.

Saga jette un regard noir à Kanon.

-Je me disais que tu me manquais… mais depuis que tu es là, je me rends compte que non, pas du tout en fait.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Sourires.

-Tu dors chez nous ?, demande l'Aîné.

-Bah, je sais pas…

-Attends, tu as vu l'heure ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas débarquer aux Enfers à minuit passé…

Le Cadet soupire. Effectivement, c'est une chose qui ne se fait pas. D'un autre côté, une nuit loin de son Rhadamanthe ne l'enchante guère…

-Chut ! Chut ! Ecoutez !

Aphrodite, grand sourire -pervers et satisfait- aux lèvres, a l'oreille collée à la porte des appartements de la Vierge. Les Ors se concentrent.

-Je n'entends rien…, murmure Angelo.

-Si, si, attends… Je te jure que…

Sourire triomphal du Poisson. De l'autre côté de la porte…

-Ikkiii…

-Shaka…

-Ikkiii…

-Oh Shakaa… Shaakaaaa…

-Ikkkkiiiiiii…

-Shakaaaaaa… !!

-IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…… !

Silence parmi les Ors et sourires entendus. Kanon fait un petit pas de danse.

-Qui est-ce qui avait raison ? Une fois de plus ?, jubile-t-il.

Angelo hausse un sourcil.

-Demain matin, il faudra penser à prévenir Aiolia et Marine qu'ils vont devoir revoir l'isolation phonique du temple du Lion.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont s'en rendre compte tous seuls…, réplique perfidement Aphrodite.

-Une chance pour Dohko qu'il vive maintenant pratiquement au Palais, constate Saga.

-Et je plains Shunreï et Shiryu, grimace Mû, toujours compatissant.

_-Kanon !_

_-Rhadamanthe ? Tu tombes bien justement…_

_-Rentre à la maison tout de suite !_

_-Hein ? Euh… oui… C'est justement ce que je comptais faire parce que, tu sais, le problème avec Shaka, en fait, il vient d'être complètement …_

_-J'en ai rien à foutre de ton Shaka de merde ! Ramènes tes fesses aux Enfers et ne discute pas !_

_-Mais…_

_-Bordel, Kanon ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Ici ! Et maintenant !_

-Golden Triangle.

Et Kanon disparaît, sous les yeux ahuris des autres Ors, sans avoir pris la peine de leur fournir la moindre explication.


	6. Shadowman

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kuramada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Milo est tombé malade. Aphrodite et Angelo ont sacrifié une journée de débauche pour aider un ami. Saga a échappé de justesse à la mort. Kanon a dû écourter ses vacances. Ikki et Shaka se sont rabibochés… et Rhadamanthe a utilisé un langage auquel il ne nous avait pas habitués.

_NdA :_

Déjà, je dois reconnaître deux erreurs dans Résurrection, que je n'ai pas corrigées (par grosse flemme, je le reconnais) et que je tâcherai de ne pas commettre ici. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas s'il y a des apparentes incohérences, c'est tout à fait normal. La première : Charon est le passeur de l'Achéron, et non du Styx. L'Achéron est le premier fleuve des Enfers. Le Styx coule avant le Cocyte, c'est donc Phlégyas son passeur. La deuxième, les Juges n'ont pas deux mille ans, mais plus de quatre mille. Bon, je le savais, hein que ce n'était pas deux mille, vu que la civilisation grecque était un peu morte depuis longtemps à ce moment-là… mais, comme je n'arrivais pas à trouver de date, j'avais préféré mettre ça : au moins ce n'était pas faux (« nos souvenirs communs remontent a plus de deux mille ans… », s'ils remontent à plus de quatre mille, ça marche aussi). Maintenant que j'ai fait quelques recherches, je sais que la civilisation minoenne c'est autour du 2e millénaire avant J.C.. Donc acte.

Pour, une fois, je n'ai pas hésité pour le générique de cet épisode. Pas même une seconde. Il s'agit de Shadowman, de K's Choice. Une chanson qui compte parmi les plus magnifiques que j'ai jamais entendues. Je me suis permis de mettre le début des paroles…

Niacy : Kanon est le plus grand homme que la Terre ait jamais porté… :p Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé à écrire tout ça. Je suis véritablement ravie (je me répète…) de t'avoir fait rire.

Tàri : C'est vrai que le chapitre aux Enfers est peut-être un ton en-dessous… mais il était absolument nécessaire.

Kalista : Ah ! Angie et Aphro ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont chous. Ils sont beaux. Un couple équilibré. C'est plutôt rare, au Sanctuaire. Quant à savoir ce qu'il se passe aux Enfers…

Scorpio-no-Caro : Merci ! J'ai mis des années à trouver mon style d'écriture. Et c'est vrai que je suis relativement satisfaite du résultat. Surtout parce que j'en ai trouvé un, ce qui est déjà pas mal :p L'intrigue obscure… tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as visé juste.

Eternyti : Juste une question de libido ?! Rhoo voyons ! Rhada n'est pas comme ça, quand même ! :p

Yatsuko : C'est ce que je compte essayer de faire, ne pas trop me prendre le chou… Même si ce n'est pas trop dans mes habitudes… Merci pour ton soutien, en tout cas. Ça me touche beaucoup.

Jalexa : Une pétition ? ça aurait pu être sympa… J'aurais dû attendre avant de dénouer ce nœud, alors, juste pour le plaisir de la recevoir :p Pos' et Kanon… j'imagine à peine le boxon, si ces deux-là étaient restés à travailler ensemble. Le Sanctuaire sous-marin… je crois que je préfère ne pas y penser. Pour ce qui est des fins sadiques, vous savez parfaitement que j'adore vous faire subir ça, non ? :p

Et maintenant, le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

_Anytime tomorrow, i will lie and say i'm fine… _

_I'll say yes when i mean no._

_And anytime tomorrow, the sun will cease to shine._

_There's a Shadowman who told me so._

* * *

Eaque se sent mal. Eaque a mal à la tête. Mal. Très mal… Comme si elle allait exploser. Si seulement elle pouvait exploser… Si elle se décidait, enfin, elle ne le ferait plus autant souffrir… Il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose… Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Des cachets. Oui. Il doit en avoir quelque part. Il va, tant bien que mal, jusqu'au dressing, ouvre la porte, fouille dans les tiroirs. Les voilà. Toutes les deux. Vodka. Martini. Deux bouteilles qu'il a pu sauver de la purge de Minos. Minos veut qu'il arrête de boire. Minos pense qu'il est devenu alcoolique. Minos a probablement rai… Aaah ! Sa tête ! Ce qu'elle lui fait mal ! Il passe ses poignets sur son front, comme s'il voulait les faire entrer dans son crâne… La crise passe. Il arrive à se calmer. A rouvrir les yeux. Il arrive presque à réfléchir. Presque. Les deux bouteilles. Oui. Pour accompagner les cachets. Eaque retourne dans la chambre. Il y a un petit meuble… un bar. Eaque sort le shaker. Il dévisse le couvercle. Il prend une bouteille. Il enlève le bouchon... Chaque geste lui demande une concentration énorme. Chaque mouvement exige un immense effort et autant de volonté. Il verse un peu du liquide transparent. Un peu… beaucoup. Il relève la bouteille. Il la repose, la referme. Le même manège, à présent, avec la seconde. Il a si mal. C'est tellement… difficile de rester concentré… Il referme le shaker. Secoué, non agité. Enfin. Voilà. Eaque se sert un verre. Qu'il boit d'un trait. Il s'effondre sur le comptoir. Soupir de plaisir. Le liquide qui agresse sa gorge… C'est agréable, oui… Il doit se reprendre. Il a encore mal à la tête. Les cachets. Il se ressert un verre et va jusqu'à son bureau. Il ouvre un tiroir, en sort un flacon. Des analgésiques. Il en fait tomber deux dans sa main. Les avale et les fait passer avec une gorgée de vodka martini. Il ferme les yeux. Faites qu'ils agissent vite… qu'ils embrument son esprit. Il range le flacon. Reprend une lampée d'alcool. Comment faire pour accélérer… ? Une douche. Oui, une douche. C'est une bonne idée. Ça lave. Ça nettoie.

Il arrive dans la salle de bain, se déshabille lentement. La douleur le rend incapable de le faire vite. Il entre dans la douche, en titubant. Il se rattrape au mur et ouvre le robinet. Eau chaude. Qui devient brûlante. Bouillante. Mais il ne sent rien. Il s'affaisse, pose son front contre le carrelage. C'est frais. Froid. Cela fait du bien. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui… il se frapperait la tête contre ce mur, jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'en aille. Mais il ne peut pas, évidemment. S'il fait ça, il aura des marques. Et Minos les verra. Comme il a vu… Il baisse les yeux et sourit, en apercevant la cicatrice, sur son avant-bras gauche. Une longue cicatrice, fine et nette. Il la trouve jolie. Il se souvient. Il y avait eu son poignet qui le faisait souffrir. Il y a eu ce coupe-papier, si bien aiguisé… Cela lui a paru naturel. Et lorsque la lame a pénétré sa chair… quel soulagement ! quel bonheur… Mais Minos a tout découvert, évidemment. Eaque lui a dit que ce n'était qu'un accident. Mais Minos n'a pas été dupe : le lendemain, le coupe-papier avait disparu. Et l'horreur, dans ses yeux. L'incompréhension. Le dégout. La déception… Eaque ne pourra pas supporter de revoir ça. Jamais. Alors il ne se mutile plus. Même s'il en a très envie. Minos ne peut pas comprendre. Minos ne peut pas comprendre que ce n'est pas une pulsion de mort qui le pousse à faire ça. C'est tout le contraire, en fait. C'est parce qu'il veut vivre qu'il veut planter une lame dans son corps, qu'il veut lacérer chaque centimètre de sa peau... Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour… arracher la douleur qu'il ressent, à l'intérieur. La faire sortir ! La faire sortir ! Par n'importe quel moyen ! La faire sortir cette chose, en-dedans ! Par les Enfers… !... Quand il voit son sang couler, c'est la douleur qui le quitte. Ce que c'est bon, ce sentiment… ce que c'est bon… c'est presque jouissif. Extatique. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut plus. Il ne veut pas décevoir Minos. Il glisse doucement, le long de la paroi pour finir recroquevillé au fond de sa douche. Eaque pleure. Parce qu'il a mal, très mal, trop mal… beaucoup trop mal et qu'il ne peut rien faire.

Tiens. L'eau est froide. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Trop. Minos ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Il ne faut pas qu'il le voit comme ça. Il coupe l'eau. Il sort de la douche. Il vacille. Il prend appui sur le rebord du lavabo. La tête lui tourne. Il relève les yeux. Il reste un moment ainsi, comme hypnotisé. L'homme dans le miroir est un étranger. Sa peau, rougie par les brûlures de l'eau, est terne. Son regard est vide. Ses cheveux pendent, lambeaux de tissu déchiré, le long de son visage décharné. Cet homme n'est rien. Cet homme n'est pas un Juge. Cet homme le dégoutte. Cet homme lui donne la nausée. Dans le lavabo, Eaque vomit.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Il a tout, tout pour être heureux… Tout. Les Enfers vont bien. Perséphone et Hadès sont à nouveau réunis. Elysion est redevenu Elysion. La paix règne. Et Minos l'aime. Alors pourquoi a-t-il si mal, tout le temps ? Pourquoi son corps le fait-il souffrir à ce point ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas, simplement, à vivre ? Même la comédie qu'il essaye de jouer, le masque qu'il essaye de porter en public sonne faux. Tout sonne faux. Tout. Chaque phrase qui sort de sa bouche. Chaque pensée. Il n'y arrive plus… à tenir. Faire croire qu'il a encore le feu sacré, faire qu'il croire qu'il… voit encore la différence entre le bien et le mal, le noir et le blanc, l'ombre et la lumière. Il sait qu'elle existe, mais… lui n'est plus entouré que de ténèbres. Il s'en veut. L'amour de Minos devait être sa lumière… l'amour de Minos devrait lui permettre de faire ce qui est juste, d'être digne de son poste de Juge… Il sent son âme se déchirer. Non. Elle ne se déchire plus. Son âme est morte. Depuis combien de temps ? Il ne sait pas… il n'y accorde pas d'importance. La seule chose importante c'est qu'il ne mérite plus de se tenir aux côtés de Minos et Rhadamanthe. Comment pourrait-il protéger les Enfers, alors qu'il… ? Son mal de tête le reprend. D'autres cachets. Vite. Avant que Minos n'arrive.

Il titube jusqu'à son bureau. Le tiroir à nouveau. Le flacon. Les cachets. Il tremble. Il fait tomber la petite bouteille. Sur le bureau, là, gisent une douzaine de comprimés. Tous petits. Tous blancs. Comme les cheveux de Minos. Ils sont tellement beaux, ces petits cachets. Tellement attirants. Il tend une main vers eux… Il les caresse tendrement. L'idée est séduisante, oui… tellement. Tellement. Ne plus avoir mal… ne plus avoir mal… Mais que va penser Minos ? Eaque se lève, va se servir un nouveau verre. Il ne peut pas. Il décevrait Minos. Qu'il déçoive Hadès et Perséphone… il s'en moque. Que les Enfers le méprise… qu'importe ? De toute façon, on le méprise déjà. Malgré les efforts de Minos pour aller contre… Cela met même Minos en colère de ne pas réussir à faire changer l'avis des Spectres plus vite. Eaque sait bien, lui, que c'est inutile. Qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Parce qu'il mérite qu'on le méprise. Il est triste pour Minos. Il s'en veut de l'embêter à ce point… Ah si seulement… Oui. Oui, c'est une idée.

Il retourne à son bureau. Il sort une feuille de papier. Il prend sa plume. Il faut qu'il réfléchisse. Il voit les cachets. Il sourit. Encore un peu de patience : tout va bientôt s'arranger. Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. Très bientôt.

* * *

Dans le salon à présent impeccable, Rhadamanthe regarde la petite horloge, et soupire. En tenant compte du temps qu'il lui faudra pour rejoindre les Enfers, il ne pourra jamais être à l'heure à Giudecca pour le dîner. Une fois le repas terminé, Leurs Majestés se retireront à Elysion, comme tous les soirs. Quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, Rhadamanthe ne verra pas sa Reine avant demain. Donc il n'est pas pressé. Il récupère les deux valises à ses pieds, et sort. Il referme la porte et tourne la clé. Deux fois. Il replace le panneau de bois. Son cœur se serre. Il aurait aimé que Kanon soit là pour leurs adieux à cette petite maison sans prétention. Leur maison. Quand pourront-ils revenir, ici ? Les Dieux seuls le savent… s'ils le savent eux-mêmes. Aussi loin que sa mémoire remonte, c'est-à-dire plus de quatre mille ans en arrière, c'est la première fois que Perséphone lui accordait des vacances. La première fois qu'il lui en demandait aussi...

Rhadamanthe serre les dents. Kanon lui manque… Cette semaine a été merveilleuse. Malgré tous les incidents. Etre libre d'aimer le Gémeau… autant qu'il le souhaite, autant qu'il le faut, autant qu'il le mérite… Mais son devoir le rappelle. Perséphone. Rhadamanthe sourit. Au moins a-t-il une raison de se réjouir. Une excellente même.

Il espère que Kanon va s'en sortir avec la Vierge et le Phoenix. Qu'il reviendra vite. Qu'il ne restera pas trop longtemps éloigné de lui, et pas trop longtemps ni trop près de Shaka… Dans son esprit, il voit les images du Gémeau et de la Vierge… Il sent la colère monter en lui. La peur aussi. Il secoue la tête. Non. Il doit avoir confiance en Kanon. Il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. C'est lui que Kanon aime.

Il se retourne et regarde la mer. Là, quelque part, Valentine aime Sorrente. La Harpie lui manque. Rhadamanthe est évidemment très heureux pour son ami, mais il lui manque quand même. Le Juge est une créature d'habitude. Il aime l'ordre, les repères. Valentine en était un. Heureusement qu'il a Kanon, maintenant. Sylphide, Gordon et Queen ont beau être dévoués, fidèles et compétents… ce n'est tout de même pas pareil… Il soupire. Le chemin est long, jusqu'au Château. Rhadamanthe allume une cigarette et se met en marche.

Il est pratiquement vingt-trois heures trente, lorsqu'il arrive à la Première Prison. Aucune raison particulière ne le pousse à aller directement au Château : personne ne l'y attend. Par contre, le Griffon doit probablement être encore debout à cette heure. Discuter avec lui sera parfait pour se remettre dans le bain. Comme à son habitude, Rhadamanthe ignore superbement les Spectres qu'il croise jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le Bureau de son homologue. Il frappe. Pas de réponse. Il abaisse la poignée. La porte s'ouvre. Personne.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

La Wyverne se retourne. Rune se tient en face de lui, quelques dossiers dans les bras. Le Balrog s'incline.

-Pardonnez-moi, si je ne m'agenouille pas… Vous cherchiez le Seigneur Minos, peut-être ?

-En effet.

-Il n'est toujours pas rentré. Vu l'heure, j'imagine qu'il doit être chez le Seigneur Eaque.

Rune arrive pratiquement à cacher la profonde aversion qu'il éprouve envers cette idée.

-Bien. Merci. Je vais les y rejoindre.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe… si je puis me permettre... Le Seigneur Eaque n'était guère en forme ces derniers temps. Il a même dû renoncer à être présent à de nombreux dîners, celui de ce soir y compris…

-Serait-il malade ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Et cela ne me regarde que parce que cela influe sur l'humeur et l'emploi du temps du Seigneur Minos.

-Je vois. Merci, Rune. Bonne soirée.

Et Rhadamanthe laisse le Balrog, qui retourne à ses précédentes occupations.

Une fois arrivé dehors, Rhadamanthe tire une cigarette de l'étui qui ne le quitte jamais. Eaque ? Malade ? C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très en forme avant leur départ mais tout de même… Il ferait peut-être mieux d'aller prendre des nouvelles de son collègue. Non. Minos est avec lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il aille les déranger. Que dirait-il, lui, si quelqu'un débarquait pendant qu'il prend soin de Kanon ? Ce serait particulièrement déplacé… et puis, Rune peut très bien s'être trompé. Eaque et Minos avaient peut-être juste besoin d'intimité. Il sait bien ce que c'est, lui, d'avoir envie de tranquillité pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de… _La petite voix ment, Rhadamanthe._ Kanon. _La petite voix ment, Rhadamanthe, il ne faut pas l'écouter._ Non, c'est du délire. Le fait de ne pas vouloir déranger Minos et Eaque est parfaitement… _La petite voix ment, mon amour_. Rhadamanthe tire une dernière bouffée, jette sa cigarette sur le sol, l'écrase violemment avec le talon. Il prend la direction du Tribunal d'Eaque.

* * *

Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils. Il y a, à son goût, un peu trop de monde dans ce couloir.

-Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

L'assemblée de Spectres sursaute, et se met immédiatement à genoux devant la Wyverne.

-Alors ?

Myu regarde ses collègues… Et prend la parole.

-Justement, Seigneur Rhadamanthe… nous n'en avons aucune idée.

L'Anglais hausse un sourcil. Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que le Papillon fait ici ? Et… Pourquoi pense-t-il à cela maintenant ? Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à la vie de Myu ?

-Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous là, non ?

-Et bien… Le Seigneur Eaque avait laissé des consignes pour qu'on ne laisse entrer personne, à part le Seigneur Minos évidemment…

Rhadamanthe tique. Depuis quand Myu est-il passé au service du Garuda ? Rhaaa… mais ce n'est pas possible… ! _Stay focused… ! Stay focused… !_

-Tout semblait bien se passer, continue le Papillon, et puis le Seigneur Minos est arrivé. Il est allé dans la chambre… Il y a eu un grand cri. Et depuis, il refuse de donner la moindre explication ou de nous laisser entrer… Quand on essaye de forcer la porte, il nous repousse avec son cosmos…

Myu a l'air désespéré. Il s'en fait pour Eaque. Il s'inquiète pour Minos. Et il semble désolé d'être incapable de faire davantage… Rhadamanthe l'écarte sans ménagement et donne de grands coups de poing dans la porte.

-Minos ! Minos, ouvre ! C'est moi ! Rhadamanthe !

Deux tours de clés. La Wyverne abaisse la clenche et ouvre. Il entre dans la pièce avec prudence, et referme la porte derrière lui, précipitamment. Des torrents de larmes coulent le long des joues du Griffon.

-Minos ? Minos… qu'est ce que…

Le Norvégien s'effondre dans ses bras. Rhadamanthe ouvre de grands yeux. Jamais son frère ne s'est comporté comme ça en quatre mille ans. C'est tellement perturbant qu'il hésite quelques secondes avant de l'enlacer.

-Minos, dis-moi…

Mais le Griffon se contente de pleurer. Impossible de compter sur lui pour avoir des explications. Il parcourt la pièce du regard. C'est alors qu'il comprend. Sur lit, Eaque git, pâle comme la mort. Sa poitrine se lève et s'abaisse régulièrement mais… Les doigts de l'Anglais se crispent contre la chemise du Norvégien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Aucune autre réponse que les larmes.

-Minos !, rugit Rhadamanthe. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Il a voulu se tuer !! Il a voulu mourir ! Eaque a voulu mourir !

Le hurlement de Minos déchire le cœur de la Wyverne.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que ce n'est pas un accident ? Il n'allait pas très bien…

-Il a laissé un mot…, arrive à expliquer le Juge d'Hadès entre deux sanglots. Je n'ai rien vu, rien ! Enfin si, mais… ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! Je pensais qu'on s'en sortait ! Il avait accepté de ne plus boire… et puis, on s'aime… Je pensais que… ça lui permettrait de tenir le temps qu'on règle tout ça… je l'ai couvert, pour ce soir… il ne voulait pas aller manger… je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je le force trop… je l'avais déjà obligé à être présent pour le départ de Pandore… C'est ma faute … c'est ma faute… ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire si… si Eaque veut mourir ?

Rhadamanthe essaye de réfléchir. Déjà, Eaque est en vie. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, ce qu'il faut faire… Calme. Tant qu'il n'aura pas établi une stratégie, il doit conserver son sang-froid. Un plan, un plan… il a besoin d'un plan… Rhadamanthe tend son cosmos, Minos toujours dans ses bras.

_-Kanon !_

Habituellement, il n'aurait aucune chance de contacter son Gémeau à une telle distance. Mais là, son cosmos ne semble plus connaître la moindre limite.

_-Rhadamanthe ? Tu tombes bien justement…_

_-Rentre à la maison tout de suite !_

_-Hein ? Euh… oui… C'est justement ce que je comptais faire parce que, tu sais, le problème avec Shaka, en fait, il vient d'être complètement …_

_-J'en ai rien à foutre de ton Shaka de merde ! Ramènes tes fesses aux Enfers et ne discute pas !_

_-Mais…_

_-Bordel, Kanon ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Ici ! Et maintenant !_

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le cadet des Gémeaux apparaît dans la chambre. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une telle chose est possible mais suivre le cosmos de la Wyverne parmi les nœuds dimensionnels a été extrêmement facile. La question, qui a trotté dans sa tête durant le voyage, disparaît dès qu'il voit le visage de Rhadamanthe, qui semble sur le point d'exploser de rage, celui de Minos, ravagé par le chagrin…

-Hein… je… que ?!

-Je te le confie, lui fait Rhadamanthe en balançant le Griffon dans les bras du Gémeau.

-Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe au moins ! Tu as bien deux minutes !

-Non ! Kanon ! Je n'ai pas deux minutes, justement ! Eaque a fait une tentative de suicide !

Les pleurs de Minos redoublent. Kanon le sert contre lui.

-Pandore est partie. Je suis le seul à pouvoir aller à Elysion pour prévenir Leurs Majestés…

Le sang divin. Le sang de Perséphone qui a coulé sur l'armure de la Wyverne. Rhadamanthe appelle son surplis.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !, proteste Minos. Eaque n'aurait jamais voulu qu'Hadès ou Perséphone le voie comme ça !

-Tu veux faire plaisir à Eaque ?, demande Rhadamanthe d'une voix rauque.

Le Gémeau connait bien ce timbre… Minos ferait beaucoup mieux de ne pas répondre. Mais le Griffon n'est certes pas dans son état normal.

-Je lui dois au moins ça…

-Et bien, s'il n'y a que ça, plante-lui un couteau dans le cœur.

Le tact de la Wyverne.

-Tu… tu ne peux pas… !

-Tu es incapable de gérer quoique ce soit, Minos ! Tout ce que ce tu fais en ce moment, c'est démontrer ton manque total de lucidité ! Je me contrefous de plaire à Eaque ! Et tu devrais t'en moquer aussi ! La seule chose qui devrait te préoccuper, c'est d'agir pour son bien ! C'est ce que je fais, moi !

Et il quitte la pièce, en proie à une colère noire. Le Gémeau soupire. Son Juge ne sait pas exprimer sa douleur autrement… Les paroles de Rhadamanthe ont fini d'achever Minos, qui s'effondre lentement sur le sol. Le Gémeau s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Dans le couloir, et tout le long du trajet qui le sépare du Mur des Lamentations, Rhadamanthe ne cherche pas à contrôler son cosmos. Il n'y pense même pas à vrai dire… L'aura du Juge oblige chaque Spectre à s'écarter sur son passage. De toute façon, les yeux emplis de fureur de la Wyverne les y inciterait déjà, si tel n'était pas le cas.

Dès qu'il met un pied à Elysion, les Jumeaux lui barrent le passage.

-Laissez-moi passer !, rugit le Juge en faisant éclater son cosmos.

-Seuls les Dieux ont le droit de pénétrer ici, Rhadamanthe !

-Laissez-moi passer ! Il faut que je les prévienne !

-Tu ne dérangeras ni Hadès ni Perséphone !

Le Dieu de la mort est un majordome intraitable.

-De quoi veux-tu les prévenir ?, demande Hypnos, moins emporté que son frère, comme à l'habitude.

-CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS ! LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER !

C'en est trop. Thanatos fait brûler son cosmos et se jette sur la Wyverne. Surpris par l'attaque, Rhadamanthe se retrouve au sol. Le Dieu et le Juge commencent à se battre, sous les yeux effarés d'Hypnos.

-Arrêtez immédiatement ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre ici !

-Ecarte-toi de mon chemin, Thanatos !

-Je ne te laisserai pas troubler la paix d'Elysion !

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

Le combat cesse immédiatement. Les Jumeaux et la Wyverne mettent immédiatement un genou à terre. Devant eux, Hadès et Perséphone. Le Dieu porte un bas de pyjama de satin noir, et un long peignoir assorti. La Reine des Enfers, à ses côtés, est habillée d'un élégant déshabillé de soie chocolat. Ses cheveux sont détachés… et tombent mollement sur ses épaules pour venir mourir sur ses hanches… Les bruits de combat ont dû les tirer du lit…

-Rhada ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Majesté !, la coupe le Juge en se jetant à ses pieds. Vous devez me suivre, immédiatement !

-Que se passe-t-il, Rhadamanthe ?

Hadès ne s'est jamais formalisé de la conduite pour le moins cavalière de la Wyverne à l'encontre de son épouse. Mais le Juge semble particulièrement empressé, cette nuit.

-Il faut que vous vous rendiez au tribunal… d'Eaque. Il… il a voulu se tuer…

Hadès prend la main de Perséphone, qui n'a put retenir un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur.

-Nous te suivons. Tu nous feras part des détails en chemin.

* * *

Dans la chambre du Garuda, Kanon ne sait plus comment faire pour consoler Minos. Il a fini par s'asseoir contre un mur, et garde un œil sur Eaque toujours inconscient dans son lit. Dans ses bras, le Griffon recroquevillé n'a pas cessé de pleurer. Kanon le berce, doucement, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Que pourrait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Que pourrait-il lui dire ? Que tout va s'arranger ? Que tout va bien ? Ce serait juste ridicule, compte tenu des circonstances. Et puis, il n'a jamais su parler aux gens tristes. Aux gens vraiment tristes. Il ne sait pas. Il se sent… inutile. Minable. Nul. Il n'a pas les mots pour réconforter, ni même les attitudes. Ce qu'il fait, en ce moment, c'est imiter Rhadamanthe. Pourvu qu'il revienne vite…

Du bruit dans le couloir. La porte qui s'ouvre. Et qui révèle le couple royal et le Juge. Soulagement chez le Gémeau. Perséphone se précipite auprès d'Eaque. Elle passe tendrement sa main le long de sa joue, et se penche pour embrasser son front.

-Eaque… pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit…

Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux.

-Je l'emmène à Elysion. Rhada, s'il-te-plait…

Docile, le Juge soulève le corps du Garuda, qui n'a toujours pas repris conscience et quitte la pièce à la suite de sa Reine.

-Minos, tu restes ici.

Le Juge, qui s'était levé pour les suivre, se retourne vers son Roi, affolé.

-Majesté ! Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi aller avec lui… être près de lui… je vous en supplie…

-Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

Le Griffon semble vouloir protester… mais Hadès reprend la parole.

-Pour se rétablir, Eaque a besoin de calme, de sérénité, d'amour… Vu l'état de trouble dans lequel tu es, ta présence serait contre-productive.

Le Dieu n'a même eu pas à hausser la voix. Minos a encaissé l'attaque et rendu les armes. Hadès s'approche du bureau, et y prend une feuille de papier.

-Est-ce son mot ?

Le Norvégien hoche la tête. Mais comme le Dieu ne s'est pas retourné…

-J'aimerais une réponse, Minos. S'agit-il du mot qu'a laissé Eaque ?

Le Griffon a l'air tellement désespéré que Kanon ne peut s'empêcher de répondre à sa place.

-Oui, Sei…

-Kanon, je te remercie, mais ma question s'adresse à mon Juge. Minos, vas-tu enfin daigner me répondre ?

-… Oui… Majesté. Il s'agit de la note qu'il… m'a laissée.

-Bien. Parfait. C'est tout à fait rassurant.

Minos devient livide et manque de s'étrangler.

-Rassurant ?!

-Évidemment, fait le Dieu, très sérieusement. Tu l'as bien lue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

Le cœur de Minos se brise, encore une fois. C'est à peine croyable, en fait, qu'il puisse encore se briser alors qu'il est déjà en mille morceaux…

-On ne dirait pas. Relis-la, fait le Dieu en lui tendant le papier.

Minos le prend et ferme les yeux. Pourquoi son Dieu est-il aussi… sadique ? Pourquoi Hadès cherche-t-il à le faire souffrir ? Mais c'est Hadès. Il doit obéir…

-A voix haute, s'il-te-plait.

C'est de la torture… Son Dieu doit lui en vouloir pour Eaque...

_-« Minos… Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas les mots pour t'expliquer, je ne peux pas… Alors, si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre, si tu n'arrives par à me pardonner, oublie-moi. Eaque. »…_

Les torrents de larmes, qui s'étaient un peu calmés, repartent de plus belle. Kanon n'ose même pas intervenir. Qui est-il pour s'immiscer dans la relation entre le Juge et le Dieu ? Et Hadès connait Minos. Mieux que n'importe qui. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il convient de faire, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait pratiquement un mois que le Gémeau est aux Enfers maintenant. Et il a compris beaucoup de choses. Une des plus importantes étant qu'Hadès, malgré son impassibilité, malgré son insensibilité apparente, aime ses Spectres et ne parle quasiment qu'au premier degré. Si le Dieu a dit être rassuré par cette lettre, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison de l'être.

-Alors ? Rien ne te choque ?, demande le Roi des Enfers.

Bien sûr que si. Tout. Tout choque Minos. Absolument tout. Dès le premier mot… Dès ce « Minos »… Il est tellement froid, tellement impersonnel… Cette volonté de détachement… ce désir d'atténuer le lien qui les unit, ce déni de leur amour… C'est tellement… douloureux ! Et ensuite… Eaque désolé, Eaque qui lui demande pardon… alors que c'est lui qui devrait être à genou à implorer la clémence de son amour… Il l'a abandonné, il l'a tué… Et Eaque trouve encore la force de prendre sur lui… de ne pas lui en vouloir… son amour est tellement merveilleux, tellement supérieur à lui… son amour… qui a voulu mourir…

-Concentre-toi, Minos. Fais abstraction des circonstances et dis-moi s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te semble étrange.

Le Dieu s'est assis contre le bureau, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et regarde son Juge, dans l'espoir de le voir trouver l'illumination. Peine perdue, apparemment.

-L'oubli…, murmure Kanon. La mémoire des Juges !

Hadès sourit, très légèrement.

-Exactement.

Minos, lui, ne semble pas comprendre.

-Réfléchis Minos, explique Kanon. Comment pourrais-tu oublier Eaque ? Et je ne parle pas de vos sentiments ! Ce n'est qu'accessoire compte-tenu de qui vous êtes !

Ses sentiments pour Eaque accessoires ?! Mais il a complètement perdu l'esprit ce Gémeau !

-Rhaaa ! Vous êtes des Juges, par l'Olympe ! Vous n'avez jamais rien oublié ! Vous avez en vous chaque jour de la vie de chacun de vos prédécesseurs ! Des millénaires de souvenirs ! Comment veux-tu que _Minos_ oublie _Eaque_ ?!

Le Griffon ouvre de grands yeux. Hadès prend la parole à son tour.

-S'il avait terminé cette lettre par quelque chose comme « Je tâcherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois », je me serais réellement inquiété.

-Ca aurait été plus dans son style, effectivement…, est obligé de reconnaître Minos, qui semble reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Le Juge et le Gémeau regardent le Dieu, qui semble soucieux.

-Eaque est le seul Juge à être parfaitement libre. Rhadamanthe et toi êtes des impulsifs. Oh, ne cherche pas à le nier, Minos, je vous connais parfaitement, tous les deux. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous avez besoin d'un lien avec Persy ou moi pour… vous contrôler. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Je le savais lorsque je vous ai choisis. Eaque, lui, n'en a pas besoin, parce qu'il est le plus fort...

Hadès fait une pause et semble réfléchir.

-Non, plus j'y pense et plus… Et Persy a raison. S'il s'agissait d'une dépression… normale, il serait allé la trouver, pour lui parler. Mais il le dit lui-même, il n'a pas les mots. C'est presque comme si…

-Si quelque chose l'empêchait d'expliquer ce qu'il lui arrive…, termine Kanon, surpris lui-même par ce qu'il vient de dire. Et ce mot... Il est très court… Eaque a utilisé des formules pratiquement toutes faites, presque banales dans ces circonstances…

-En effet, Sire Chevalier. En effet. Et nous savons tous qu'Eaque n'est définitivement pas une personne banale. Non, ce message, cette… tentative… Je suis pratiquement certain qu'Eaque, ou une part de lui au moins, a voulu nous avertir et qu'il n'a pas trouvé d'autre solution… mais nous prévenir de quoi…?

Hadès réfléchit durant quelques minutes…. Et frappe rageusement contre le bureau.

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide !

-Majesté ?

-Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ! Tout est tellement évident !

Les choses semblent bien moins limpides au Griffon et au Gémeau.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ?! L'ambiance ici… Les Spectres qui se plaignent sans savoir pourquoi… Ça ! Tout est lié ! Je m'en veux, de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt ! Oh ! Eaque ! Pardon ! Pardon ! J'ai été totalement aveugle ! J'ai été en-dessous de tout !

L'emportement du Dieu transparaît dans son cosmos, mélange de culpabilité et de colère. Kanon et Minos se regardent…

-Seigneur Hadès, tente le Gémeau… si vous pouviez nous expliquer…

Le Roi des Enfers prend une profonde respiration. Il y a quelque chose de Rhadamanthe, chez lui, en cet instant, alors qu'il sert les dents pour tenter de contenir sa rage. Ou peut-être est-ce Rhadamanthe qui ressemble à son Dieu… Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Perséphone lui est autant attachée… Mais Hadès arrive à se maîtriser beaucoup plus rapidement que le Juge.

-Quelqu'un ou quelque chose tente de déstabiliser les Enfers. Cette… entité s'en prend à mes Spectres… et à Eaque, évidemment. C'est brillant. C'est lui qui a le contrôle du Tribunal. Atteindre Eaque, c'est le meilleur moyen de détruire le Royaume, sans risquer de nous alerter trop vite, Persy et moi. Si elle s'était attaquée à toi, Minos, ou à Rhadamanthe, nous l'aurions immédiatement senti… Ils doivent être forts, très forts, pour oser manœuvrer ici. Et pour avoir réussi à… le faire plier.

Et Hadès de sortir de la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourne.

-Vous venez ?!

Minos et Kanon se précipitent à sa suite.

-Euh… on va où ?, ose timidement le Grec.

-A Elysion. Je dois parler à Eaque.

-Il est toujours dans le coma, Majesté, intervient Minos.

-Et je compte sur toi pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Je t'ai dit qu'il avait besoin d'amour, pour se remettre. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes esprits, cela devrait être dans tes cordes, non ?


	7. You're the One

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kuramada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Eaque a succombé à sa dépression et a fait une tentative de suicide. Rhadamanthe rappelle Kanon en urgence, et Minos s'effondre à son tour. Mais tandis que le Garuda est ramené par Perséphone pour être soigné à Elysion, Hadès en arrive à la conclusion que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, a manipulé le Juge…

_NdA :_

J'aurais un service à vous demander… ça fait deux fois que je passe en revue les 24 pages de fics de Saint Seiya sans succès. Je recherche une fic où certains couples dont Milo/Camus (ne me souviens plus des autres) participent à l'île de la tentation. Je suis en train de me taper un délire toute seule dans ma tête avec ce concept, et j'aimerais contacté l'auteur de la fic précédente. Donc si jamais… je tenterai une troisième de toute façon.

Le générique de l'épisode d'aujourd'hui est You're the one de Tracy Chapman. J'ai failli mettre Mad about you, d'Hooverphonic.

Scorpio-no-Caro : je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes les Enfers maintenant. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir pu t'amener à revoir ton jugement sur les Spectres. Allez… petite danse de la victoire pour le coup… \o/

Eternyti : en effet, c'est une très bonne question… mais pour avoir la réponse, il va falloir lire la suite :p

Shirley : Rhada a toujours raison. Et en ce qui concerne Kanon, il est l'objectivité même. Ou pas, en fait… Shadowman est vraiment une chanson magnifique…Et je me garderai bien de spoil sur qui est le grand méchant de cette histoire :p

Cylla : C'est vrai que ça fait un peu SuperKanon (avec la cape et le slip par-dessus les collants), toute cette histoire. Et si c'est très bon pour l'égo du second Gémeau, c'est peut-être un peu too much… Surtout en ce qui concerne la partie aux Enfers. J'avais envie de montrer Hadès qui fait ouvrir les yeux à quelqu'un sur ce que cache la tentative de suicide d'Eaque. Montrer le cheminement de la pensée du Dieu, à travers celui d'un autre personnage (ce qui permet de mettre en relief la supériorité divine). Dans le même temps, je tenais à souligner le fait que Minos est complètement anéanti. Donc il me paraissait peu concevable que ce soit par lui que la lumière arrive, pour ainsi dire. Rhadamanthe étant parti avec Perséphone… J'aurais peut-être pu faire en sorte que cette discussion ait lieu en présence de tout le monde, mais… je tenais au départ d'Eaque pour Elysion, avec Hadès qui retient Minos. Bref il ne restait que Kanon. Et sinon, pour ce qui est d'un éventuel indice… j'ai choisi d'ignorer Asgard (et donc de me centrer sur la trame des mangas même si je ne les ai jamais lus) parce que ça faisait trop de personnages à gérer, avec toute cette clique. J'ai donc viré Odin et le panthéon nordique. Ce n'est pas pour en ramener un autre :p

Yatsuko : Comme tu dis… pauvre Minos. Et pauvre Eaque, quand même aussi.

Ariesnomu : quatre mille ans, oui. On notera que Rhadamanthe n'a jamais demandé de vacances. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il en va de même pour le Garuda et le Griffon. C'est en fait cela, le vrai pouvoir des Dieux : pousser les gens à travailler continuellement pour eux, sans se poser de question ni avoir des velléités syndicales.

Kalista : il ne leur arrive quand même pas que des malheurs… Sylphide ressort avec Pharaon. Et Gordon et Queen sont toujours ensemble. C'est plutôt bien, ça, non ?

Allez !Zou ! The new episode ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Elysion. Le paradis créé par l'amour réciproque d'Hadès et Perséphone a retrouvé son véritable aspect. Le paysage n'apas radicalement changé, non. L'herbe n'est pas plus verte, le ciel n'est pas plus beau, les fleurs ne sont pas plus colorées… Rien de tout cela. Le changement, pourtant radical et parfaitement palpable, est bien plus subtil. Pénétrer en ce lieu vous apporte l'illumination. Sa beauté, sa perfection, vous rendent meilleur. Vos problèmes s'envolent. Sa lumière vous envahit et l'amour se répand dans votre âme.

Hadès, Minos et Kanon avancent vers une chaumière, à l'écart de la route qui conduit au mausolée. Les Jumeaux ont tenté de protester contre la venue du Juge et du Gémeau, mais un regard de la part du Dieu des Enfers a suffi à les faire plier. La petite maison n'a qu'une seule pièce. Il y a un bureau, un petit salon, une armoire, un grand lit où Eaque est allongé. Perséphone et Rhadamanthe veillent sur lui. Le Garuda n'a pas repris connaissance. Minos se précipite à son chevet. Kanon, lui reste près de la porte. Pourquoi l'a-t-on fait venir jusqu'ici ? Hadès s'approche du lit et pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa Reine.

-Aucune amélioration ?

-Non, aucune. Il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre. Que se passe-t-il ?, demande-t-elle, inquiète, à son époux.

Elle connait bien. Elle ressent le moindre changement d'humeur chez lui.

-Je pense que nous sommes attaqués.

A peine le Dieu a-t-il prononcé ces mots de sa voix, imperturbable, que Rhadamanthe libère son cosmos.

-Du calme..., fait le Dieu. Ce n'est pour l'instant qu'une hypothèse. Et nous sommes en sécurité, ici, pour ce que j'en sais.

-Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion, 'Dès ?

-Eaque n'est pas suicidaire. Et les Spectres sont tous particulièrement moroses. Je crois sincèrement que quelqu'un ou quelque chose cherche à nous déstabiliser. Mais je dois lui parler pour confirmer mes soupçons.

Le regard du Dieu se perd sur le visage du Garuda. Les traits du Népalais semblent détendus. Au moins, Elysion a une bonne influence sur lui.

-Mais qui pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à nous ?

-Je n'en sais rien…, reconnait Hadès. Il y a bien des gens qui ne nous apprécient pas beaucoup, mais de là à s'en prendre au Royaume… Ta mère ne m'aime pas, Héra ne nous porte pas dans son cœur, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne courrait le risque de voir les Enfers s'effondrer. Ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Aucun n'est assez stupide pour détruire l'équilibre….

-Il faut bien que l'un d'entre eux le soit, fait remarquer Rhadamanthe, qui contenait tant bien que mal sa colère.

-Il faut vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec Eaque…, soupire le Dieu. Dans combien de temps penses-tu qu'il sera à nouveau sur pied ? Ou conscient au moins ?

-C'est hors de mes compétences, avoue la Déesse à regret. J'appellerai bien Apollon mais si tu penses que quelqu'un nous attaque…

-Mieux éviter de risquer d'avertir notre ennemi, termine son époux. Nous allons rester avec lui. Minos, toi et moi.

Long regard entre les deux époux. Qu'il est réconfortant, parfois, de savoir que l'autre comprend exactement tout ce que vos paroles signifient sans que vous ayez besoin de l'exprimer, de voir les questions muettes trouver leur réponse dans un simple hochement de tête ou un léger soupir… Qu'il est doux, vraiment, d'avoir trouvé son âme-sœur. La Déesse se lève.

-Rhada…

L'Anglais met aussitôt un genou à terre. Il connait ce timbre : sa Reine va lui donner ses instructions.

-Retourne au Château. Tu vas devoir diriger les Enfers, et le Tribunal le temps pour nous de faire la lumière sur cette affaire.

-Dois-je avertir Valentine, pour qu'il prévienne Poséidon ?

-Non… tant que nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il se passe, ce serait imprudent. Je ne pense pas que Pos' soit mêlé à cette histoire mais ma confiance ne s'étend pas à ses marinas. Et puis, il est toujours possible que nous nous soyons fourvoyés…

-Non ! Majestés ! Vous avez raison ! Vous devez avoir raison ! Eaque n'a pas voulu mourir !

Le cri de Minos. Le Griffon se raccroche désespérément à l'idée d'un complot… Son amour n'a pas vraiment voulu le quitter… ce n'est pas possible… ce serait trop… douloureux. Perséphone lui sourit tendrement.

-Je suis de ton avis, Minos, je t'assure.

Les deux Juges et les deux Dieux se regardent… avant de reporter leur attention sur le Garuda.

-Vous allez me demander de ne pas prévenir Athéna ?, demande le Gémeau depuis la porte.

Kanon n'aime pas cette idée. Garder les secrets des Enfers ne fait pas partie de ses attributions, et mentir à sa Déesse…

-Peux-tu au moins ne pas lui en parler durant un jour ou deux ?, demande Perséphone.

-Il est inutile de créer une panique sur de simples conjectures qui risquent d'être infirmées rapidement. Il n'est rien arrivé d'inhabituel au Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas, Sire Chevalier ?

Le Gémeau réfléchit quelques instants à la question du Dieu. Mis à part les imbroglios sentimentaux entre Shaka et Ikki… mais de ce point de vue là, le Sanctuaire est le théâtre d'un grand n'importe quoi, depuis la résurrection. Le terme inhabituel serait donc particulièrement inadapté. Pour le coup, ce serait presque l'absence de problèmes dans les histoires de couples de ses pairs qui aurait inquiété Kanon. Il secoue donc la tête.

-Rien que d'assez banal, lorsqu'on connait les Chevaliers d'Athéna, Seigneur Hadès.

-La menace semble donc circonscrite aux Enfers… Acceptes-tu de ne rien révéler avant que nous ayons pu nous entretenir avec Eaque ?

-Sans vouloir vous… _désobliger_… Sa Majesté Perséphone a parlé d'un jour ou deux. Je veux bien faire un effort, mais s'il n'a pas repris conscience d'ici là…

-S'il ne s'est pas réveillé dans deux jours, ce sera une forme de réponse. Si Elysion ne suffit pas à le soulager, nous aurons la confirmation que son état n'a rien de normal, lui répond Hadès.

* * *

Durant tout le chemin séparant Elysion du Château de Perséphone, Rhadamanthe s'est contenté de serrer les dents. Pas un regard pour Kanon. Pas un mot. Et maintenant, dans sa chambre, le Juge bout. Ses efforts pour se contenir sont perceptibles… mais vains. Et ce sont les babioles, sur une des commodes, qui en font les frais. D'un geste ample, l'Anglais les envoie valser contre le mur. Kanon ferme les yeux en grimaçant : les accès de fureur de son Juge sont toujours les mêmes… et systématiquement fracassants. Dans tous les sens du terme.

-Mon amour…

Le Juge se retourne vers lui. Des yeux remplis de fureur, des traits contractés par la rage.

-Quoi ?! Tu vas me dire de me calmer ?! C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je me calme et que je fasse comme si rien n'était arrivé ?!

Le Gémeau soupire.

-Non… juste que tu fasses attention à…

Une lampe qui vole et qui se brise en mille morceaux lors de sa rencontre avec le sol. Dommage, Kanon l'aimait bien, celle-là.

-… à ne pas te blesser… ou à ne pas réveiller le Château de cette façon…

-Parce que tu crois que je m'en préoccupe ?! Kanon ! Pas un ! Pas un pour avoir vu ce qu'il se passait ! Pas un Spectre ! Pas un Gardien ! Minos a été en-dessous de tout ! Personne ! Kanon ! Personne ! Ils ont tous abandonné Eaque ! Tous !

Et voilà… les objets placés sur le bureau volent dans les airs... Toc toc toc. La porte. Kanon va ouvrir. En face de lui, deux Spectres, l'un aux longs cheveux noirs, l'autre avec une chevelure plus courte aux reflets bordeaux, ont l'air inquiet. On le serait à moins.

-Sire Chevalier…, fait l'Intendant en s'inclinant.

-Gordon ! Queen ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir…

-Que se passe-t-il ?, demande le Minotaure.

-Oh rien… Rhadamanthe refait la déco : on trouvait qu'elle faisait trop « célibataire » et pas assez « couple ».

Dans la chambre, le Juge se met à hurler.

-Kanon ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-Oui, mon cœur !

Le Gémeau regarde tour à tour les deux subordonnés de la Wyverne.

-Il y a un problème… je ne suis certainement pas le mieux placé pour vous en parler, mais je vais faire ce que je peux en attendant qu'il se calme un peu… Perséphone, Hadès, Minos et Eaque vont rester quelques temps à Elysion. L'autorité des Enfers est transférée ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Rhadamanthe gèrera le Tribunal, seul. Si l'un d'entre vous pouvait aller chercher Sylphide… et aller prévenir Rune de ramener les dossiers en cours ici… Oh, et puis si vous pouviez aller vérifier que Shun et Hyoga vont bien… les rassurer le cas échéant…

-Vous êtes bien certain…, demande Queen.

L'Alraune a toujours eu du mal avec le Gémeau. Nouveau hurlement de Rhadamanthe.

-Faites ce qu'il dit ! C'est un ordre !

Les deux Spectres s'inclinent. Kanon referme la porte.

-Tu vas mieux ?, demande le Gémeau.

Rhadamanthe ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Le vase qu'il balance contre un mur le fait à sa place.

-Rhadamanthe…

-Quoi, Kanon ?! Quoi ?! Eaque aurait pu mourir ! Je me contrefous de savoir si c'est parce qu'il est dépressif ou si quelqu'un l'y a poussé ! Le fait est qu'ils ont tous été lamentables ! Je suis entouré d'incapables ! Si seulement je n'avais pris ces foutues vacances !

Kanon pâlit instantanément mais le Juge, perdu dans sa propre colère, ne le remarque pas.

-J'étais dans cette maison ridicule ! À me persuader que tout allait bien ! Et pendant ce temps, Eaque… ! Je te jure que si je pouvais revenir en arrière, jamais, jamais, on ne quitterait ce Château ! Et jamais on n'irait se perdre dans ce trou perdu!

-Rhadamanthe… Va te faire foutre.

Et Kanon sort en claquant la porte. Le Juge ne comprend pas la réaction du Gémeau… Non, il ne… Il ferme les yeux. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, c'est au tour de la bibliothèque d'éprouver les lois de gravité.

* * *

Dans la chambre, une faible lumière éclaire la pièce. Comme une sorte de veilleuse. La décoration est luxueuse. Noir et Or. Des statues de Dieux Egyptiens – principalement d'Osiris et Anubis. Des papyrus. Un sarcophage. Quelques masques mortuaires… Au centre de la salle, un immense chien dort, deux de ses trois têtes bavant consciencieusement sur les coussins de son panier. Il veille sur le sommeil des deux hommes allongés dans le lit, à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre. L'un est étalé de tout son long sur sa moitié de matelas, apparemment certain de bon droit. Il a les cheveux noirs et le teint des habitants d'Afrique du Nord. Et, même dans son sommeil, il affiche l'air arrogant qu'ont pu arborer les Pharaons les plus imbus de leur personne. De l'autre côté du matelas, une masse de cheveux gris, presque blancs, cache pratiquement le visage d'un homme qui semble plus fragile, plus doux. Et plus sérieux. Peut-être même plus sûr de lui. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont l'Egyptien serre sa main dans la sienne, seul point de contact entre eux, situé bien au milieu du lit, au-dessus des draps. Celle de Pharaon est crispée autour de celle du Basilic.

Cerbère relève une de ses têtes et se met à grogner. Aussitôt, Sylphide ouvre les yeux. Cerbère ne grogne jamais sans raison. Pharaon dort encore. Le Basilic retire sa main de la poigne de fer du Sphinx aussi lentement que possible. Il ne veut pas le réveiller. Voilà… doucement. Tout doucement… le Secrétaire a un petit sourire pour son amant endormi. Et il se lève, prenant bien soin de se déplacer sans faire de bruit. Vêtu de son simple caleçon, il s'approche de Cerbère et caresse son dos d'une main qui se veut rassurante.

-Gentil… bon chien.

Les trois têtes regardent le Basilic et Cerbère cesse immédiatement de gronder.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il y a, lui murmure le Belge.

Il ouvre doucement la porte, le plus silencieusement possible. Pour tomber nez à nez avec Queen. L'intendant a un mouvement de recul, dû autant à la surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir sans qu'il ait frappé qu'à la présence menaçante de Cerbère derrière son ami.

-Queen ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au Château ?

La première question que quelqu'un de… normal aurait posé se serait probablement davantage rapprochée de « qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à trois heures du matin, et pourquoi as-tu éprouvé le besoin de venir me réveiller ? ». Mais non. Le Basilic n'est pas quelqu'un de normal. La seule chose qui l'inquiète en ce moment, c'est que Queen a délaissé son poste. Parce qu'ils ont d'un commun accord décidé que l'Intendant ferait office de garde de nuit, avec l'aide de Gordon, ce qui permet à Sylphide de venir passer les siennes dans le lit du Sphinx. Il y a presque des reproches dans la voix du Secrétaire.

-Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe est rentré de vacances. Les Seigneurs Minos et Eaque sont à Elysion, avec leurs Majestés. Le Tribunal est transféré au Château.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-Je retourne voir Rune, pour l'aider à nous ramener les dossiers en cours. On se retrouve chez nous.

Le Basilic referme la porte et va se chercher quelques vêtements, Cerbère toujours sur les talons. Il allume la lumière du dressing, attrape un de ses costumes. Dans le lit, Pharaon se met à ronchonner.

-Syl …? Syl ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il faut que j'aille travailler.

-HEIN ? Attends, il est quelle heure, là ?

-Trois heures du matin.

-Tu ne vas pas aller bosser à trois heures du matin ?!

-Bien sûr que si.

-Ah non ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Ils sont complètement fous de te faire revenir à cette heure ?! Et ils viennent te chercher dans MA chambre ?! Mais ils se prennent pour qui ?! Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce ! Je te l'interdis !

Sylphide ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Il s'assoit sur une des chaises, richement ouvragées, et enfile ses chaussettes. Lace ses chaussures.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ce qu'il se passe ?, finit par demander le Gardien.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais le Château va gérer les Enfers. Rhadamanthe est revenu. Et il y une réunion entre Minos, Eaque et leurs Majestés à Elysion.

-C'est quoi encore que cette histoire ?

Le Secrétaire hausse les épaules puis vient embrasser son compagnon.

-Rendors-toi. J'ai dans l'idée que la journée sera mouvementée, demain.

-Me rendormir ? Sans toi ?

Pharaon a un sourire sadique alors qu'il agrippe violemment le bras de Sylphide.

-Mais il y a bien une solution… Je devrais te forcer à rester ici. T'attacher. Te séquestrer. Te ligoter, sur ce lit… t'empêcher de t'enfuir et te torturer pour avoir osé imaginer filer sans me prévenir…

Grognement de Cerbère, qui se révèle être, depuis que le Basilic s'occupe de lui, extrêmement protecteur envers le Secrétaire de Rhadamanthe. Au point de s'en prendre à Pharaon lorsque le comportement de ce dernier envers son compagnon ne convient pas à l'animal. Comme maintenant. Le Chien de Enfers s'est approché et regarde le Sphinx d'un air particulièrement menaçant, ses babines retroussées découvrant ses crocs. Aussitôt, le Gardien lâche le Basilic.

-C'est bon ! Je plaisantais ! Je plaisantais !, hurle-t-il à l'adresse des trois têtes, moins agressives mais toujours suspicieuses.

-Vraiment ?, demande Sylphide.

-Disons que je n'étais pas vraiment sérieux… même si l'idée de toi… attaché… et complètement à ma merci…

-Pervers.

-Je suis comme je suis, réplique Pharaon, philosophe.

-Oui… et surtout, surtout, ne change rien. On reparlera de ton idée de m'attacher plus tard.

-Ca te plairait ?

Les yeux du Sphinx se sont se sont agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'excitation.

-Plus tard. Je dois y aller.

-Rabat-joie.

-Dépravé.

Et le Secrétaire l'embrasse, avant de quitter la pièce tandis que Cerbère vient s'installer dans le lit aux côtés de son maître.

* * *

Kanon des Gémeaux est capable de supporter beaucoup de choses de la part de Rhadamanthe. Beaucoup. Il a accepté la relation que le Juge entretient avec la Reine des Enfers, il a accepté la jalousie maladive de l'Anglais, qui frise la paranoïa et qui lui a donné, à raison, une réputation de dangereux psychopathe, il a accepté que l'amour de sa vie ne supporte pas son frère adoré, il a accepté les accès de fureur dont est coutumier la Wyverne… Oui, vraiment, Kanon a accepté beaucoup de choses. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il faut dire que tout cela ne compte pas vraiment à ses yeux. Il n'y guère que la jalousie de l'Anglais… Kanon a toujours peur de le blesser involontairement… Le reste, ça fait partie du personnage. Et ce personnage, il en est dingue… Mais entendre Rhadamanthe regretter leur vacances ensemble, ça, il ne le supporte pas. Il ne peut pas le supporter. Regretter ces vacances dont ils parlent depuis plus d'un mois, dont ils rêvent depuis plus d'un mois, depuis pratiquement le début de leur histoire… c'est regretter qu'ils soient ensemble. Le Gémeau a beau savoir que Rhadamanthe l'aime, que Rhadamanthe n'imagine pas, n'imagine plus sa vie sans lui, le Gémeau a beau savoir que, ces mots, le Juge ne les a prononcés que sur le coup de la colère, qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot... ça fait quand même mal...

C'est le drame de leur relation. Ils s'aiment. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils en sont convaincus. Mais le monde entier semble contre eux. Que Kanon s'absente du Sanctuaire, et les problèmes, sentimentaux le plus souvent, s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle. Que Rhadamanthe quitte les Enfers quelques jours et le Royaume se retrouve au bord de la ruine… Complot, coup d'état et maintenant la tentative de suicide d'Eaque… Le problème étant, évidemment, que lorsqu'ils sont… au travail, ils n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper l'un de l'autre autant qu'ils le désirent, et qu'ils en sont frustrés. Et que leur couple en souffre. Et pourtant… et pourtant quand ils sont ensemble, seuls, rien n'est plus merveilleux…

Tout en réfléchissant, Kanon marche… et arrive au bord d'un fleuve. L'Achéron, probablement. Que faire ? Il n'a pas envie de retourner sur ses pas. Il n'a pas envie de retourner au Château. Il n'a pas envie de voir Rhadamanthe. Il a besoin de réfléchir… tranquillement. Le Cap Sounion… ce serait une destination qui lui conviendrait plutôt, oui. Il remarque une barque un peu plus loin. Ce n'est pas celle de Charon. De l'autre côté, ce n'est plus tout à fait les Enfers… La première prison est de ce côté-ci. Oui. De l'autre côté, il sera plus au calme. Le Gémeau embarque et commence la traversée. La lande sur l'autre rive est désolée. Triste. Mélancolique. Parfaite pour s'accorder avec le moral du Grec et son besoin de quiétude. Quoique. Kanon doit reconnaître une chose : s'il aime Rhadamanthe, c'est aussi pour ses accès de violence. Pas qu'il apprécie les hommes violents, non. Pas en tant que tels, en tout cas. Mais voilà, il arrive à calmer son Juge, le plus souvent. Et lorsqu'ils sont seuls, l'Anglais devient doux comme un agneau. Rhadamanthe est attentionné, tendre, fragile même, parfois. Quel bonheur de pouvoir sentir qu'il vous suffit, le plus souvent, de prendre l'homme de votre vie dans vos bras pour qu'il étouffe ses pulsions… Kanon sait que le Juge ne sera jamais un homme calme, jamais. Mais il fait des efforts. Pour lui. Pour leur couple. Et c'est une magnifique preuve d'amour. Non, définitivement, Kanon n'a pas besoin de quiétude. Pas trop longtemps, en tout cas. D'ailleurs, déjà maintenant, cette terre lui semble un peu trop tristounette. Pas assez vivante… Pas assez… blonde. Pas assez anglaise.

Kanon sourit et va s'asseoir près d'un rocher. Il ferme les yeux. Ah… si seulement… si seulement, on pouvait les laisser en paix. Rhadamanthe trouverait bien toujours une raison de se mettre en colère, de temps en temps, pour qu'ils ne sombrent pas dans une ennuyeuse routine. Non, leur routine, quelle qu'elle soit, ne l'ennuierait jamais, il en était persuadé. Comment ne pas s'émerveiller de voir la transformation que subit le visage du Juge, chaque matin ? Passer d'un visage parfaitement détendu, à celui qu'il arbore dès qu'il ouvre les yeux : un savant mélange de gravité et de nonchalance. Un flegme tout à fait britannique. Et une telle noblesse dans l'un et l'autre… Au point que Kanon s'en veut presque de manquer, souvent, trop souvent, le lever de son Juge. La faute à sa propre paresse, bien sûr, mais également à l'emploi du temps de la Wyverne. Il commence à travailler beaucoup trop tôt le matin. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Kanon, les journées aux Enfers ne commenceraient qu'après onze heures du matin… le temps de faire une grasse matinée. Et puis il y aurait la sieste crapuleuse, en début d'après-midi. Même pas forcément crapuleuse. S'il était à la tête du Royaume, il ne forcerait pas les gens, évidemment. Il n'était pas comme ça. Mais ce serait bien, tout de même, s'il pouvait décider des horaires… ce serait bien s'il pouvait… régner. Ouais… il voit tout à fait ce que cela donnerait. Il imagine la scène… il sourit. Puisqu'il est le chef du monde, il s'est octroyé des vacances. Qu'il passe avec son Rhadamanthe adoré… Un Rhadamanthe qui n'aurait plus de soucis, plus de préoccupations… juste lui, juste eux deux. Ils pourraient à loisir paresser au lit, s'enlaçant tendrement… Les mains de Rhadamanthe qui parcourent sa peau. Les lèvres de Rhadamanthe qui effleurent son cou. Les caresses qui se font plus pressantes, plus précises… Le désir… les soupirs… leur respiration qui s'accélère… leur désir commun… la sensation de vertige et de fièvre… Et Saga qui débarque.

…

Même dans ses fantasmes, il faut que son frère vienne lui pourrir sa vie sexuelle… ce n'est tout de même pas possible ! Ce serait probablement un cas intéressant pour un psychiatre… Probablement oui. Pourquoi a-t-il pensé à lui ? Non après tout, c'est logique. Il faut être honnête, s'il était Chef du Monde, il nommerait Saga sous-chef. Histoire de lui refiler tout le travail. Et vu le talent de son frère, c'est couru d'avance qu'il débarquerait au plus mauvais moment pour l'avertir d'un problème requérant ses compétences particulières et si exceptionnelles… Kanon part dans un grand éclat de rire. Quel intérêt de refaire le monde, quel intérêt d'avoir le pouvoir absolu si même dans ses rêves rien ne se passe comme il veut ? Une chance, vraiment, qu'il y ait Athéna, Poséidon, Perséphone et Hadès… le gros des problèmes, c'est à eux de les gérer. Ce serait tout de même mieux si les deux dirigeants des Enfers se reposaient un peu moins sur leurs Trois Juges… Si seulement… si seulement Rhadamanthe n'était pas… Rire à nouveau. Que ces idées sont ridicules ! Rhadamanthe ne serait pas Rhadamanthe s'il n'était pas Rhadamanthe. Belle lapalissade, mais ô combien pleine de vérité… Oui… Cet Anglais ne serait pas l'amour de sa vie s'il n'était pas Juge des Enfers. Déjà, parce qu'ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés…

-Je t'ai eue, cette fois-ci…, murmura-t-il, un air triomphant peint sur le visage.

-Tu parles tout seul ?

Kanon tourne la tête, et découvre Rhadamanthe. La Wyverne a mauvaise mine. Une légère couche de soulagement sur une terre d'inquiétude et d'angoisse. Son Gémeau, s'il a encore le droit de l'appeler comme ça, va bien. Le Juge baisse les yeux.

-Kanon… je suis désolé. Ce que j'ai dit, à propos de nos vacances…

-Je sais… je sais.

-Non. Laisse-moi finir. Tu coupes toujours mes excuses, parce que tu comprends toujours ce que je ressens, mais… j'ai besoin de te les dire, ces mots.

L'Anglais vient s'agenouiller devant le Gémeau. Il prend ses mains dans les siennes, les embrasse avec toute la passion contenue qu'il ressent pour cet homme si merveilleux.

- Je t'ai blessé. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Jamais. Je t'aime, Kanon. Cette semaine avec toi… J'ai toujours cru que je ne pourrais être heureux qu'aux côtés de Sa Majesté, mais j'avais tord. Quand elle a retrouvé Sa Majesté Hadès, j'ai regagné un peu de ma liberté… et cette part de mon âme, elle est à toi, maintenant. Les jours que nous avons passé ensemble, sur cette île, dans cette maison… jamais je ne pourrai les regretter. Quoiqu'il arrive, je les chérirai jusqu'à ma mort. Et je sais, au plus profond de moi, que mes successeurs y trouveront une source de joie, de force… parce qu'il n'existe pas une seule autre réaction possible face à tant de merveilles, tant de bonheur, tant de félicité… Si je regrette quelque chose, en ce moment, c'est qu'il ait fallu que nous les prenions alors qu'Eaque était si mal. C'est comme une ombre sur ce tableau idyllique… Je suis désolé, mon amour… J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que nous nous rattraperons, une fois que tout ceci sera réglé, mais…

-C'est déjà ce qu'on disait pour celles-là…, termine Kanon, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-My point, exactly…_

Kanon ouvre les bras pour inviter Rhadamanthe à venir se blottir contre lui.

-Juste quelques minutes, avant de retourner là-bas.

L'Anglais vient se lover dans les bras du Grec, avec un soupir de plaisir.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?, demande le Gémeau.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoue le Juge. Je te cherchais… Je marchais en me disant que… tu allais me quitter, parce que je suis un sombre crétin. Et j'ai fini par arriver ici.

-Tu n'es pas un sombre crétin, Rhadamanthe.

-Mais bien sûr…

-Bon, et bien disons que tu l'es… L'important c'est que tu me plais comme ça, non ?

-Je te plais, quand je te fais mal ? Quand je te blesse ? Quand je suis odieux au point de mettre notre relation en péril?, fait le Juge en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Tes sautes d'humeur font partie de toi. Et je t'aime. Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin. Et puis ce n'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'un de tes amis frôle la mort… tu as le droit d'avoir de la peine, mon amour. Et même si tu gères ça de manière… spéciale, si tu te contentes de t'en prendre aux meubles et que tu viens t'excuser pour les bêtises que tu dis… Tu regrettes sincèrement, et… enfin, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que tu aurais aimé être là pour aider Eaque, même si la manière dont tu l'as dit a… heurté ma sensibilité…

Rhadamanthe se retourne vers Kanon. Il arbore un air désolé. Il hésite, interroge le Gémeau du regard. Kanon lève les yeux au ciel, et l'attire au plus près de lui pour l'embrasser. Il y a encore des moments où l'Anglais a besoin de son autorisation… c'est à peine croyable.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…, murmure le Juge alors qu'ils arrêtent leur baiser.

Il est à présent pleinement rassuré : Kanon ne va pas le quitter. Il ne perdra pas Kanon. Pas cette fois, en tout cas…

-Quatre mille ans à servir deux Dieux.

-Tu es ma récompense pour bons et loyaux services ?

-Si ça se trouve… Allez, en route, ce serait dommage qu'on te retire ton cadeau parce que ton travail laisse à désirer.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Rhadamanthe, les Triplés, comme les surnomme Perséphone trient avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme et d'efficacité les dossiers ramenés de la Première Prison par Rune. Gordon sépare ce qui concerne les armées de ce qui est davantage administratif. Sylphide parcoure les dossiers et les classe de manière à séparer ceux qui requièrent l'avis de Rhadamanthe de ceux dont il pourra se charger seul. Et Queen fait les cent pas.

-Je n'en reviens pas ! Nous avons une crise sur les bras, et le Seigneur Rhadamanthe est parti cherché ce fichu Gémeau ! Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire !

-Queen, s'il-te-plait…

-Quoi ?, fait l'Intendant en regardant son compagnon. Tu trouves ça normal peut-être qu'il perde son temps pour des futilités ?

-Il doit considérer que ça a son importance. Et je dois reconnaître que j'aurais tendance à partager son avis.

-Comment… peux-tu ?

L'Alraune est ulcéré. Le Minotaure lui sourit.

-Si tu claquais la porte de notre chambre en me disant d'aller me faire voir, je pense que je prendrai ça au sérieux.

-Et de toute façon, intervient le Secrétaire, tu aurais préféré que Rhadamanthe vienne travailler ici, sans être capable de se concentrer ?

-J'aurais préféré qu'il soit ici, et à ce qu'il fait ! ce Chevalier a beaucoup trop d'influence sur lui…

-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas Kanon, hein…, fait Gordon.

-Cela n'a strictement rien à voir…

Sylphide lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que le Minotaure explose de rire.

-Bien sûr que si. Je vais finir par être jaloux…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, lui rétorque l'Intendant.

-Parce que tu n'aimais pas non plus Valentine.

L'Alraune ouvre de grands yeux. Le Polonais a dû perdre la raison.

-Valentine est un ami ! Je l'apprécie énormément !

-Mais nous sommes bien d'accord. Tu l'adores… maintenant qu'il est au Sanctuaire sous-marin et en couple avec le Général en Chef de Poséidon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

L'Intendant plisse les yeux. Il n'apprécie pas du tout ce que sous-entend son amant.

-Il veut dire, intervient Sylphide d'un ton parfaitement factuel, que tous ceux qui sont trop proches de Rhadamanthe t'insupportent. Et que pour quelqu'un qui ne te connait pas, on pourrait presque croire que tu es amoureux de notre Seigneur-Juge.

-C'est ce que tu penses, toi aussi ?, l'interroge, effaré, l'Allemand.

-Qu'on pourrait te croire amoureux ? Oui. Que tu l'es ? Non. Mais oserai-je te faire remarquer que, exactement comme tu trouves révoltante l'absence de Rhadamanthe pour raisons personnelles, ton comportement actuel semble relativement peu productif ? Oui, je vais oser. Tu as du travail, Queen. Ce serait pas mal si tu le faisais, au lieu de te plaindre pour une chose que tu ne pourras pas changer et qui, de toute façon, est tout à fait dans l'esprit des Enfers.

-Dans l'esprit des Enfers ?, grince l'Alraune. Aller courir après un étranger qui vous a fait une scène, ce serait dans l'esprit des Enfers ? Vous vous moquez de moi, tous les deux…

-Quel est le premier principe de fonctionnement ?, demande le Basilic.

Depuis que la conversation a commencé, il n'a pas arrêté de classer ses dossiers.

-Obéir à leurs Majestés, répond l'Intendant du tac au tac.

-Je ne te parle pas des règles… mais des usages. Alors ?

Queen ne voit pas du tout où veut en venir Sylphide…

-Trouver l'équilibre entre vie privée et vie publique. Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'occasion de décompresser puisque nous sommes toujours d'astreinte. Il faut donc que notre vie privée nous aide à nous détendre, et ne soit pas une source de préoccupations supplémentaires. Nous en avons largement assez dans le cadre de nos fonctions.

-Et de toute façon, tu sais parfaitement qu'une fois ce problème résolu Rhadamanthe ne comptera plus ses heures…

L'Alraune s'assoit dans un des fauteuils et attrape un dossier.

-Ca a bien le droit de me poser problème, non ?, fait-il d'un ton boudeur.

-Ah mais parfaitement, ma mandragore adorée, fait le Minotaure attendri. C'est même pour cela que nous en discutons. C'est réglé maintenant ?

-Oui…

-Et bien si tu retournais travailler dans ce cas ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais là ?, demande l'Intendant en lui secouant une feuille de papier sous le nez.

-Tu es certain que tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?

Queen réfléchit… Il a prévenu les cuisines pour qu'ils prévoient un petit déjeuner copieux, il a envoyé un groupe de Spectres pour indiquer le nouveau parcours aux âmes des futurs défunts… Gordon s'est chargé du Prince et de son compagnon, et lui-même a organisé un programme de secours pour le cas où sa Majesté Perséphone ne serait pas disponible ce matin… il a… Il pousse un grand cri effrayé et se rue hors du bureau, sous les regards amusés de ses deux collègues. Comment a-t-il pu oublier ? Comment a-t-il pu oublier de donner les ordres pour remeubler la chambre de Rhadamanthe ?!

* * *

A Elysion, Hadès et Perséphone se sont installés devant la petite chaumière. La Reine a le dos appuyé contre la poitrine de son époux qui a passé ses bras autour de la taille de la Déesse.

-Qui cela peut-être ?, soupire-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ils me fatiguent à ne pas nous laisser tranquille…

-Je les y obligerai. Tout va s'arranger… je te le jure, Persy. Plus rien ne nous séparera. Plus rien ne fera plier le Royaume.

La Reine des Enfers a un petit rire cristallin. Hadès hausse un sourcil.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction…

Elle relève son visage vers son Seigneur et maître, son oncle, son époux, l'amour de sa vie… et lui caresse tendrement la joue.

-C'est juste que ça me rappelle Rhadamanthe. Il t'imite plutôt bien, d'ailleurs.

-Tant que tu préfères l'original…

-Sans commune mesure, Votre Majesté.

Le Dieu lui embrasse tendrement les cheveux.

Dans la petite maison, Eaque n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Minos s'est allongé à ses côtés, a enlacé leurs doigts, et lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille. C'est fou, tout ce qu'il a à lui dire. Il y a son amour, évidemment, son admiration, aussi… son respect, son amitié,… Des choses qu'il n'évoque que rarement, trop rarement, tellement elles lui paraissent évidentes. Pourquoi perdre son temps à répéter sans cesse combien il l'aime ? Eaque le sait, non ? Ils se réveillent chaque matin, dans le même lit. Ils font l'amour… Ils leur arrivent même de dîner seuls… Ce que Minos regrette… Il se souvient de ce que lui a dit Eaque, une fois. La première fois où le Garuda lui avait dit sa certitude de le voir le quitter. _On dit qu'on ne se rend compte de ce que l'on a que lorsqu'on le perd… _Minos s'est rendu compte que c'était vrai, en ce qui le concerne. Il a beau savoir qu'il aime Eaque de toute son âme, il n'a jamais ressenti ce sentiment autant que lorsqu'il acraint le perdre à jamais lors de son entrevue avec les Trois Dieux, à Heinstein. Jamais avant cette nuit. Jamais avant d'avoir découvert ce corps, inerte, sur le sol de la chambre. De leur chambre. Il ne veut plus jamais perdre Eaque. Plus jamais. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais Minos s'en moque. Il veut qu'Eaque reste à ses côtés, toute sa vie. Pour qu'il puisse lui répéter éternellement combien il l'aime.

Perdu dans les tréfonds de l'inconscience, Eaque sourit.


	8. New York Telephone Conversation

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kuramada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Les Enfers s'organisent, les Spectres sont sur les nerfs… et Eaque est toujours dans le coma.

_NdA :_

Un épisode un peu bizarre aujourd'hui. En deux parties. J'aurais pu essayer de le scinder en deux… mais non. Mon excuse ? En plus de ma flemme habituelle, je veux dire ? La trame temporelle… ? Ça passe comme raison ? Plus sérieusement, il y a des événements auxquels je pense et pour lesquels je me dis : « ça, ça serait bien que ça se passe avant tel ou tel truc ». Mais ils finissent par être nombreux, vu que j'ai toujours cette fic dans un coin de ma tête. Résultat des courses : il arrive un moment où fatalement un choix s'impose. Soit je deviens définitivement folle dingue à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça… soit, comme aujourd'hui, je décide de passer outre et je me contente d'écrire les scènes qui me font envie.

Le générique de cet épisode est New York Telephone Conversation, de Lou Reed. Probablement pas ma chanson préférée du monsieur (mais laquelle pour rivaliser avec Perfect Day ?) mais elle me fait vraiment, vraiment délirer.

Cylla : Sylphide et Pharaon n'ont pas vraiment une dispute, au contraire de Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Pharaon pique sa crise, certes, mais pour Sylphide, tout est parfaitement normal. Et d'ailleurs, le Sphinx se calme tout seul… preuve s'il en est qu'il n'était pas vraiment énervé. Il connait le Basilic et sait bien qu'il n'a aucune chance de le détourner de son devoir. Pour ce qui est du grand méchant, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit si évident que ça. Mais j'ai bon espoir que, lorsque vous aurez la solution, plein de petits détails fassent sens – y compris certains déjà présents dans Résurrection. Je croise les doigts :)

Ariesnomu : Pour les fleurs… je pense que j'ai dû hésiter avec « flore ». Je ne vois que ça… Les chapitres sont parfois un peu court, peut-être. Mais je tente de garder ce format. J'y tiens à ma succession d'épisodes :p

Yatsuko : tu réécris un peu, oui… mais j'aime bien :) C'est très, très agréable de voir que vous vous posez des questions, que vous imaginez la suite… ça montre que cette histoire vous intéresse et c'est vraiment gratifiant. Et ça me motive d'autant plus à écrire la suite, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.

Kalista : Ce que je les aime tes reviews inutiles :p Par contre, je m'arrêterai peut-être un jour, quand même, hein… ;)

Aquarii : De rien :) je suis bien contente que cette suite ne te déçoive pas :)

Tàri : tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! je reconnais que j'adore avoir plein de reviews (parce que ça veut dire que vous aimez ce que j'écris, et ça me fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir…), mais je comprends bien que vous n'avez pas toujours le temps de me laisser un petit mot.

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

* * *

Une sonnerie. Shura balance son bras contre son réveil et l'éteint… mais la sonnerie continue. Il ouvre un œil. Ce n'est pas son réveil ? Le Capricorne grimace… Il est sept heures du matin. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien sonner si ce n'est pas… Son téléphone portable ! Il se lève d'un bond et se jette sur son pantalon, lamentablement jeté à même le sol. Le téléphone n'est pas là… Se concentrer. D'où vient le bruit ? Sa veste ! Il se précipite, fouille les poches, en ressort le petit objet et appuie d'une main tremblante sur le petit bouton vert.

-R… Rune ?

Cette question, il n'espérait plus pouvoir la poser. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il a envoyé le jumeau du portable qu'il tient contre son oreille au Balrog. Quatre. Quatre jours à attendre que Rune l'appelle. Quatre-vingt douze heures, exactement, à rêver d'entendre cette sonnerie et la voix du Norvégien. Cinq mille cinq cent minutes à attendre que l'autre éprouve le désir de lui parler. Et les doutes qui viennent peupler le silence. Et le fatalisme qui s'installe à mesure que l'espoir disparait. Et vous finissez par vous trouver ridicule de ne pas pouvoir vous séparer de cet objet qui vous fait souffrir, par vous mépriser à cause de votre irrépressible besoin de l'avoir toujours sur vous… Mais rien ne compte plus : le téléphone vient de sonner.

_-Bonjour Shura._

-B… Bonjour… je…

_- J'ai un peu de temps devant moi, alors je me suis dit que j'allais finir par utiliser ce truc…_

-Toi ? Un peu de temps ? Rune, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

_-… Je n'aurais pas dû appeler. En plus, je dois te déranger. Au revoir, Shura. Bonne journée._

-NON ! Non… attends ! Je ne te poserai pas de question ! Rune ! Rune ! Tu… es là ? Rune ?!

_-Je suis là._

-Ne raccroche pas, s'il te plait…

_-De toute façon, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je me suis contenté d'appuyer deux fois sur le bouton vert, comme tu l'as indiqué dans ton post-scriptum._

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner le mode d'emploi.

_-…_

-Je suis vraiment content que tu appelles, tu sais.

_-Pourquoi ?_

-… ce n'est pas évident ?

_-Si c'était évident, je ne te poserais pas la question._

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire avouer ?

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas répondre ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?_

-Rune, je ne suis pas une âme qui débarque dans ton Tribunal. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter cet interrogatoire…

_-… Je n'aurais pas dû appeler._

-Ne dis pas ça, s'il-te-plait.

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles et regarde le résultat… on se dispute presque._

-On ne se dispute pas, voyons.

_-Si._

-Bon, on se dispute si tu veux…

_-Je ne veux pas et cesse de prendre ce ton paternaliste avec moi !_

-Je ne le prendrais pas si, de ton côté, tu ne jouais pas au petit juge !

_-… je ne joue pas, je suis comme ça. Si tu ne le supportes pas…_

-Je t'en prie ! Tu sais bien qu'il y a d'autres facettes chez toi, d'autres facettes qui me… plaisent. Enormément.

_-… Lesquelles ?_

-Rune. Il est sept heures du matin, j'ai la gueule de bois… je ne vais pas faire la liste de ce que j'aime chez toi...

_-Tu es encore allé boire avec Aphrodite et Angelo…_

-On avait un truc à fêter et ils voulaient me remonter le moral.

_-Tu déprimais ?_

-Un peu…

_-Pourquoi ?_

-Parce que tu ne m'appelais pas.

_-…_

-… Le problème des questions, Rune, c'est qu'on finit par avoir des réponses.

_- ... Je suis désolé…_

-Pas la peine. J'imagine que tu avais des tas de choses à faire. Des tas de choses plus importantes.

_-… N'essaie pas de me faire dire que tu n'es pas important, parce que ce n'est pas le cas._

-Je suis important ?

_-Je t'appellerai si ce n'était pas le cas ?_

-…

_-…_

-Tu penses pouvoir revenir au Sanctuaire un de ces jours?

_-Je ne sais pas._

-J'aimerais bien te voir…

_-Pourquoi ?_

-… Rune…

_-Quoi ?_

-Rien… Tu es où, là ?

_-Dans ma chambre. Tu as une drôle de façon de ne pas poser de question, quand même._

-C'est vrai. Mais… j'ai… envie de tout savoir de toi.

_-Pourquoi ?_

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter de toujours demander ça ?

_-Non. Je veux comprendre. Déformation professionnelle, j'imagine. Comprendre avant de juger._

-Tu veux me juger ?

_-Tu recommences avec tes questions. _

-Promis, j'arrête.

_-Tu es où, toi ?_

-Je me suis recouché.

_-Tu veux dire que tu es dans ton lit, là ?_

-Oui.

_-Je vais te laisser dormir alors._

-Non ! Ne raccroche pas…

_-Tu as trop bu, hier soir, je t'ai réveillé, tu dois être fatigué, il est… tôt. Tu as besoin de te reposer._

-C'est vrai… mais…

_-De toute façon, je vais aller me coucher, moi aussi…_

-A sept heures du matin ?

_-…_

-Désolé. Dis… Je viens d'avoir une idée… mais tu me le dis hein, si tu trouves ça stupide…

_-Dis toujours._

-C'est que… enfin… je me disais que ça pourrait être bien… enfin, moi ça me plairait…

_-Shura… viens-en au fait, s'il-te-plait._

-Tu ne voudrais pas garder ton téléphone à côté de toi, pendant que tu dors ? Je ferai pareil de mon côté, et… euh… enfin… ce serait un peu comme si on était ensemble…

_-Je peux savoir d'où te vient cette idée… ?_

-…

_-Shura ?_

-Tu trouves ça ridicule…

_-Je veux juste comprendre._

-Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre ! J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi ! Tu me manques, Rune… ! Ce n'est pas sorcier, non… ?! Tu ne peux pas bouger des Enfers, moi je suis coincé ici… alors, je cherche des solutions ! Tu peux les trouver débiles, si tu veux ! Mais, moi, au moins, je fais quelque chose !

_-Pas la peine de t'énerver._

-Je ne m'énerve pas !

_-Si. Tu es énervé, là. Et tu sais que je déteste ça._

-… Pardon…

_-…_

-…

_-Je te manque ?_

-… Oui…

_-Vraiment ?_

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirai sur ce…

_-Shura…_

-... Oui, Rune. Tu me manques, vraiment.

_-Pourquoi ?_

-… Je ne sais pas.

_-…_

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

_-…_

-Rune… si tu me manques, c'est parce que… je t'apprécie. J'aime les moments qu'on passe ensemble.

_-C'est étrange. Personne n'aime passer de moments avec moi, normalement._

-Arrête de dire des bêtises.

_-C'est la vérité._

-Aphro et Angie…

_-… sont tes amis et se forcent à me faire la conversation dans l'espoir de nous voir construire une relation durable._

- … Et bien je ne dois pas être normal, c'est tout. Tu ne voulais pas dormir ?

_-Si…_

-Bon… alors pour mon idée…

_-Je t'avoue que je n'imaginais pas notre première nuit ensemble comme ça._

-Parce que tu as imaginé notre première nuit ?

_-…_

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Pas de questions.

_-…_

-…

_-Tu en as vraiment envie ?_

-Oui. J'ai envie de… ta présence, de toi… Enfin, non ! enfin si… enfin…

_-…_

-Rune ? tu es toujours là ?

_-Oui._

-Je veux… juste...

_-C'est bon. J'ai compris. J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas._

-Merci…

_-De rien._

-Rune… ?

_-Oui ?_

-Bonne nuit…

_-Bonne nuit, Shura. Au fait…_

-Oui ?

_-Le Seigneur Eaque a fait une tentative de suicide._

-Hein ?!

_-C'est le Seigneur Minos qui l'a trouvé… _

-Attends… c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

-…

- J'ai juste envie de comprendre… Comment tu vas ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

_-Non, non. Ça va._

-…

_- La seule chose que je ressens c'est…Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'en veux au Seigneur Eaque de faire subir ça au Seigneur Minos. Il aurait dû être plus fort. Et par sa faute, le Seigneur Rhadamanthe va diriger seul le Tribunal privant ainsi le Seigneur Minos de l'autorité qu'il lui revient de droit._

-Tu ne peux pas… en vouloir à Eaque, enfin !

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

-Mais parce que !

_-Parce que ce n'est pas moralement correct ? Lui, il l'est peut-être ? C'est moralement correct de faire souffrir Minos, peut-être, et de le plonger dans la déchéance ?!_

-Rune…

_-Quoi ?_

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ?

_-…_

-Rune, réponds s'il-te-plait…

_-Tu ne vas pas faire pareil, hein ?_

-… Faire quoi ? Me suicider ?

_-Oui…_

-…

_-Réponds._

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me suiciderais ?

_-Réponds !_

-Non, Rune, je ne vais pas me suicider. Maintenant est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

_-Je ne veux pas que tu te suicides._

-…

_-…_

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Pour vérifier que j'étais toujours en vie et que je comptais le rester encore un bon paquet d'années ?

_-…_

-J'y crois pas. Enfin j'imagine que je dois prendre ça du bon côté : tu t'inquiètes pour moi…

-…

-Rune ?

_-…_

-Rune ?

_-…_

-…Rune… tu pleures ?

_-Non… je…_

-Rune…

_-Je ne pleure pas… c'est juste mes yeux...Je dois être fatigué…_

-J'arrive tout de suite.

_-Non ! Non… Je n'aurais déjà pas dû t'en parler…Si tu viens, ça ne fera que compliquer les choses._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux je fasse, alors ?

_-Je ne sais pas…_

-…

_-J'aime bien ton idée de dormir ensemble…_

-Alors on va faire ça. Ferme les yeux. Je vais rester juste là…

_-Shura ?_

-Oui ?

_-Merci._

-De rien.

_-…_

-…

_-Shura ?_

-Oui ?

_-Bonne nuit._

-Bonne nuit, Rune. Fais de beaux rêves et essaie de te reposer…

* * *

Sorrente tend un épais document à Poséidon.

-Paraphez chaque page. Signez et posez votre sceau sur la dernière.

Le Dieu prend sa plume, fait une petite moue et commence à inscrire un petit P. au bas de chaque feuillet.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Cela vous intéresse ?, demande la Sirène.

-Il faut toujours savoir ce qu'on signe, non ?

-Il s'agit du protocole que nous allons mettre en place pour l'audit des fonds océaniques et des courants marins.

-Un audit ? On a besoin d'un audit ?, demande le Dieu, presqu'innocemment.

-Oui. Dans le cadre de la refonte de notre politique de gestion de la faune et de la flore. Le climat a grandement changé et si nous voulons mettre en place un plan d'action efficace pour la préservation des ressources, il est nécessaire que nous fassions le point de la situation afin que les Généraux puissent prendre les dispositions adéquates… Je vous en ai déjà parlé.

-C'est bon, c'est bon… j'ai compris. Enfin, je crois. De toute façon, je te fais confiance.

-Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix puisque vous délaissez totalement ce genre de questions, réplique la Sirène.

-Ne commence pas à me faire la morale, Sorrente, grince Poséidon.

-Je ne fais que constater que vous vous plaignez continuellement de vous ennuyer mais que vous ne faites pas grand-chose pour aller contre.

-Valentine a vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur toi… c'est de pire en pire.

-Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait, vous savez très ce qu'il vous reste à faire, répond le Général, clinique.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, hein ! Je ne nommerai pas Io à ta place !

-Et bien vous allez devoir me supporter dans ce cas…

Le Général et le Dieu s'affrontent du regard un instant et finissent par échanger un sourire affectueux. Poséidon soupire.

-Tu sais quand Pandore va se décider à me rejoindre ?

-Valentine et elle prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble ce matin. Pour discuter des affaires des Enfers. J'imagine qu'elle viendra vous voir ensuite. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder, rassurez-vous.

-J'espère, fait le Dieu en rendant le dossier dûment signé à son Général. Je l'adore, cette petite… Elle est tellement…

Splash. Poséidon vient de se prendre un bon litre d'eau en pleine tête. Sorrente a précipitamment protégé le document officiel et regarde son Dieu, dont les cheveux sont trempés.

-Qu'est ce que…

Poséidon passe la pièce en revue… Personne. Ses yeux se posent sur le bassin juste à côté de son bureau…

-Magellan !

La loutre est sur le dos, et fait claquer sa queue sur la surface de l'eau.

-Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!, se met à hurler le Dieu en se levant pour s'approcher du bassin.

La loutre le regarde fixement… et l'asperge à nouveau.

-Mais ça ne va pas bien, toi ! Est-ce une façon de se comporter, je vous le demande ?!

-Si je puis me permettre, Seigneur Poséidon, intervient Sorrente d'un ton pince-sans-rire, cela fait bien deux heures que vous avez dit que vous alliez le nourrir…

Le Dieu regarde son Général puis reporte son attention sur son animal de compagnie.

-Attends… tu me balances de l'eau à la figure parce que tu as un peu faim ? Non mais on n'arrose pas son Dieu parce qu'on a faim ! Magellan, voyons ! Tu dois me respecter ! Je suis ton Dieu ! Ton Dieu ! Tu comprends ?! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'afficher un air… penaud ! Voire pénitent !

Magellan n'a pas du tout, mais du tout, l'air de regretter son geste. Il fixe Poséidon… et semble lui dire « cause toujours, tu m'intéresses… donne-moi plutôt à manger ». D'ailleurs, sa queue claque à nouveau, et finit de tremper complètement la divinité.

-Alors ça… ! Ça, tu vas me le payer !

Et Poséidon d'enjamber le rebord du bassin pour courser sa loutre domestique, qui commence à prudemment nager hors de portée du Dieu, toujours sur le dos, un air narquois clairement affiché sur son adorable museau.

-Reviens ici, saleté de bestiole ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Nouveau claquement. Nouvelle vague. Poséidon fulmine et fend les flots, tout habillé.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer, comme ça, c'est moi qui te le dis… ! On va régler ça entre hommes ! Toi et moi ! Dieu contre loutre ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Un grand éclat de rire. Un rire grave et chaleureux. Poséidon se fige instantanément et se retourne. Pandore se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, et rit à gorge déployée. Le visage du Dieu s'éclaire en un sourire béat. Ce qu'elle est resplendissante en cet instant. Ce qu'elle est lumineuse… ce qu'elle est belle… Poséidon se retourne vers la loutre, qui s'est rapprochée.

-Tu viens de gagner une double ration de gambas, toi…, fait-il en lui caressant la tête.

On pourrait presque croire qu'en cet instant Magellan sourit, extrêmement satisfait de lui-même… puis il s'éloigne vers un autre côté du bassin, où Valentine a lancé des bigorneaux. Entré à la suite de Pandore, et commençant à bien cerner le personnage de Poséidon, la Harpie a eu la présence d'esprit de piquer quelques coquillages dans un des aquariums du sanctuaire sous-marin…

-Ah… ma chère, chère enfant…, fait le Dieu en sortant du bassin, tu devrais rire plus souvent… Cela te sied à ravir… Je me savais déjà amoureux de toi, mais là…

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, Seigneur Poséidon…, fait la Prêtresse, en reprenant son sérieux. Et ne vous approchez pas de moi.

-Mais je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons ! Tu le sais que tu as volé mon cœur, non ? Je ne te le dis pas assez peut-être ?

-Reculez immédiatement ! Vous êtes trempés ! Je ne tiens pas à l'être à mon tour !

Le Dieu sourit.

-S'il n'y a que cela qui te gêne, je peux tout arranger…

En quelques mouvements, et sous les yeux outrés de Pandore, Poséidon se retrouve en caleçon. La sœur d'Hadès, rouge de confusion, se retourne précipitamment vers le mur et ferme énergiquement les yeux.

-Seigneur Poséidon ! Rhabillez-vous immédiatement !

-Mais mes vêtements sont mouillés, tu l'as dit toi-même…

-Trouvez-en d'autres !

-Pfff… oh et puis, je peux savoir ce qui te gêne ? Je suis à ce point désagréable à regarder ? Je trouve le corps de Julian plutôt pas mal, moi, pourtant… Non ? Valentine, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

La Harpie sourit.

-Vous êtes très beau et très attirant, Seigneur Poséidon… même si, évidemment, et pour ce qui me concerne, je préfère mille fois le corps de Sorrente, s'empresse-t-il de compléter en jetant un regard à son amant.

-N'est-ce pas trop chou de te voir lui cirer les pompes à ce point…, fait le Dieu avec un sourire. Bon, maintenant qu'il est avéré que je suis magnifique…

-Mais ce n'est pas la question, voyons !, le coupe Pandore. Ce n'est pas une tenue décente pour un Dieu !

-Attends… tu n'as jamais vu Hadès en caleçon ?

-Mais non, enfin !

-Tu loupes quelque chose… Ce que je donnerai pour avoir ses abdos… ! Et en plus, il ne fait rien pour les entretenir, c'est un véritable scandale ! Moi je suis obligé de nager au moins deux heures par jour, et lui rien ! Niet ! Nada ! C'est trop injuste…

-Seigneur Poséidon, je crois qu'on s'éloigne un tantinet du sujet là…, fait remarquer Valentine.

-Ah ? Peut-être oui… Sorrente ? Tu veux bien aller me chercher des vêtements secs ?

La Sirène hausse un sourcil.

-J'ai une tête de femme de chambre ?

-Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même…, soupire le Dieu.

-Je pourrais effectivement en faire un… mais certainement pas celui-là. Débrouillez-vous vous-même. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail, moi.

-Je vais tâcher de trouver Thétis ou quelqu'un d'autre, pour vous apporter ça, Seigneur Poséidon, fait Valentine dans un sourire.

Et il sort à la suite de la Sirène. Poséidon sourit à son tour… et pose sur Pandore des yeux de prédateur.

-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu peux me regarder…

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela change à l'indécence de votre tenue !

-Mais lorsque nous serons ensemble, parce que nous finirons ensemble, Pandore, je le sais, tu me verras bien dans des tenues… plus légères encore, non ? Et puis, je ne sais pas, moi… Imagine que c'est un maillot de bain !

-Ce n'est pas un maillot de bain ! Et je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que j'accepterai un jour de sortir avec vous…, lui rétorque-t-elle d'un ton pincé.

-Je ne te plais pas ?

Le ton du Dieu est presque innocent. Pandore croit même y déceler un brin d'inquiétude… mais ce n'est pas ce qui va la faire fléchir.

-Je vous trouve absolument insupportable, et votre comportement est tout simplement scandaleux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé…, remarque-t-il, mutin. Alors, je te plais ou pas ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème…

-Parce qu'il y a un problème ? Quel problème, Pandore ?

Là, la voix semble presque sérieuse. Mais la sœur d'Hadès n'en jurerait pas. Et il est de toute façon hors de question qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour chercher la confirmation sur le visage du Seigneur des Océans.

-Vous êtes un Dieu.

-Je ne vois pas bien le rapport avec le fait que je te plaise ou non…

-Même si je suis la sœur d'Hadès, je reste une humaine…

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport…

La voix de Poséidon est dangereusement proche.

-Pandore…

La Prêtresse sursaute. Une mèche trempée vient de toucher son épaule. Le Dieu recule de deux pas.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé… Pandore, pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'avouer que je te plais ? Parce que je te plais, hein… même si tu essaies de le cacher.

Pandore baisse la tête. C'est très étrange de ne pas voir Poséidon, de l'entendre simplement. Sans les mimiques de son visage, il semble moins tout fou. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement le fait qu'ils ne sont plus que tous les deux… et qu'il semble s'inquiéter.

-Je fais des pieds et des mains pour que tu tombes amoureuse de moi ! Il n'y aurait aucune honte à ce que tu succombes à mon charme ravageur ! Tu ne serais pas la première à ne pas…

-Et certainement pas la dernière !

Poséidon encaisse le choc, éberlué. Sa dernière phrase, Pandore la lui a crachée à la figure. Le regard que lui lance la Prêtresse, qui a enfin ouvert les yeux, est violent.

-C'est… ça qui t'embête ?!

Pandore se détourne et va se réfugier dans un autre coin de la pièce. Elle est en colère… contre elle-même. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ce genre d'aveu. De son côté, Poséidon est désemparé.

-Tu voudrais que… je te sois fidèle lors de ma prochaine réincarnation ?!

Pandore lève les yeux au ciel. Elle doit reconnaître que ça lui plairait bien, oui… mais ce n'est pas la question !

-Pandore… enfin… je… ne peux pas… te promettre ce genre de choses, voyons…

-Je ne vous le demande pas ! Mais je ne vous crois pas non plus capable de vous contenter de moi durant cette vie-ci !

-Hein ?!

Sous le coup de l'attaque, Poséidon s'est retrouvé par terre. Littéralement.

-C'est quoi ce procès d'intention ?!

-Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi ! Vous avez avoué avoir outrageusement dragué Athéna et Sa Majesté Perséphone ! Vous avez même demandé Athéna en mariage !

-Ah non !, proteste le Dieu. C'est Julian qui a demandé la main de Saori ! Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Je ne veux absolument pas épouser Nana !

-Et pour Perséphone ? Vous allez me dire que c'est Julian qui a flirté avec elle ?!

-Mais enfin… je n'étais pas sérieux ! Nonie adore mon frère. Hadès adore Nonie. Et je les adore tous les deux ! Je ne vais pas me mettre entre eux ! Et puis je ne te connaissais pas !

-Comme vous ne connaissez pas la prochaine qui vous plaira…

La sœur d'Hadès se retourne vers le Dieu.

-En ce moment, je vous amuse… Vous me trouvez distrayante. Mais quand vous aurez eu ce que vous voulez, je ne vous intéresserai plus. Vous recommencerez à vous ennuyer et vous irez voir ailleurs.

-Pandore…

-C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Je suis une humaine. Vous êtes un Dieu.

Poséidon n'en croit pas ses yeux et ses oreilles… Il doit être en plein milieu d'un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il ne sait même pas quoi dire. Les mots de Pandore pourraient lui faire mal, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est trop sonné pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Cette femme-enfant, il l'aime. Vraiment. Comme il n'a que rarement aimé durant sa longue, très longue vie. Il reconnaît sans peine avoir eu de nombreuses aventures, plus ou moins sérieuses… Il repense un instant à Amphitrite, sa Reine, qui n'est plus avec lui depuis bien longtemps… Partie, comme beaucoup d'autres, lorsque les Dieux ont décidés de ne plus se mêler des affaires humaines. La néréide s'est éteinte, il y a plus de deux mille ans, sans espoir de réincarnation… le laissant seul. Face à un vide incroyable, qu'il n'arrive pas à combler. Face à l'ennui d'une solitude qu'il n'a jamais voulu. Oh ! il aurait bien aimé, comme Zeus ou Poséidon, trouver une femme parmi les Olympiens, même s'il doit reconnaître qu'il laisse très volontiers Héra à son frère… Une Déesse, comme lui, qui se réincarnerait. Démeter et Aphrodite, il a déjà essayé… et euh… non. De toute façon, Aphrodite est déjà mariée. Nana, pas moyen. Arty… et puis quoi encore ? Hiesta… elle est gentille, mais sans façon… Il y a bien longtemps, oui, que Poséidon a fait une croix sur le fait de trouver un amour semblable à celui qu'éprouvent Hadès et Perséphone… Ce genre de choses n'est pas fait pour lui. Et puis il y a eu la lumière, son petit rayon de soleil : Pandore. Brisée par la vie et le destin que son frère a choisi pour elle, pourrie-gâtée par les Spectres qui obéissaient à la moindre de ses volontés, cet ange déchu, cet ange sacrifié sur l'autel de la folie d'Hadès, a réussi à dissiper les ombres. Avec son visage clair au milieu de ses cheveux d'ébène, avec ses yeux mauves qu'elle lève lentement sur vous… elle lui a fait l'effet d'une aube éternelle qui chasse les ombres de la nuit qu'a été sa vie durant de si nombreux siècles. La promesse de jours meilleurs. Et voilà que ces jours s'envolent, à cause de… son passé, de son statut. Triste constat. Car Poséidon ne pourra jamais changer ce qu'il est. Il avait bon espoir de finir par convaincre Pandore que sa légèreté à lui, face à sa gravité à elle, serait un élément merveilleux de leur relation. Mais là…

Le Dieu soupire et se relève. Il va jusqu'à ses vêtements, les ramasse et va les poser sur le rebord du bassin. Il reste un moment, à les regarder, la tête basse.

-Si tu veux rentrer aux Enfers, tu es libre de le faire. Je ne te retiendrai pas. Et je ne t'embêterai plus.

Pandore regarde le Poséidon. C'est à son tour d'être choquée. Il y a tellement de résignation, de déception dans cette voix…

-Et bien ? C'est tout ? Vous n'allez pas me faire un petit numéro de charme, ou trouver une réplique cinglante pour me tenter de me convaincre que j'ai tort ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pandore ? Que je me traîne à tes pieds ?

Il se tourne vers elle. Il a le visage défait.

-Il y a encore cinq minutes, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Il y a encore cinq minutes, je me moquais éperdument d'être ridicule. Le ridicule n'a jamais tué personne. Et je sais qui je suis. Je sais ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir de la dévotion dans les yeux qui se posent sur moi. Ma valeur, elle est totalement indépendante de ces regards. C'est peut-être extrêmement orgueilleux, une suffisance olympienne mal placée, je n'en sais rien… et je m'en fous. Je suis ce que je suis, Pandore. Et il y a encore cinq minutes, j'étais heureux.

On frappe à la porte. Thétis qui entre, qui regarde son Dieu… Elle s'approche.

-Seigneur Poséidon ?

Il a un petit sourire triste et lui ébouriffe les cheveux, d'un geste tendre.

-Tout va bien, blondinette. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et merci, pour les vêtements.

-Vous mentez…

-Ouais. Et c'est mal, je sais. Mais je suis un vilain garçon. Tu es au courant, non ?

Mais la Néréide ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Elle se tourne vers Pandore.

-Vous êtes fière de vous ?

-Thétis, ne te mêle pas de ça, s'il-te-plait…, soupire le Dieu.

-Même pas en rêve. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais je sais que c'est de sa faute.

Elle s'avance vers la Prêtresse, qui n'ose pas bouger.

-Il vous a offert son cœur sur un plateau d'argent. Et quoi ? Il n'est pas assez bien pour vous ?! Vous n'arrivez même pas à voir la chance que vous avez ! Vous êtes tellement aigrie ! Tellement en colère contre vous-même que vous refusez l'amour qu'il vous offre ! Vous voulez vous souffrir ?! Grand bien vous fasse ! Complaisez-vous dans votre douleur si emprunte de majesté, mademoiselle la grande blessée de la vie! Regardez-vous le nombril ! Mais je vous interdis de le détruire ! Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal ! Je vous interdis de le punir, lui ! Le Seigneur Poséidon est une personne merveilleuse !

La Néréide a les larmes aux yeux, et sa voix est débordante de rage.

-Oh, il ne donne peut-être pas l'impression d'être très sérieux ! Mais c'est parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de l'être ! Nous le sommes déjà ! Sorrente ! Baian ! Io ! On sait tous très bien ce que nous avons à faire ! Il n'a pas à nous diriger ! Il n'a pas à nous donner d'ordre ! Tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est d'être notre lumière ! C'est d'être notre guide ! C'est de nous convaincre que nous aussi on a le droit au bonheur ! Qu'on peut être heureux malgré les guerres ! Malgré les défaites ! Malgré la solitude ! Malgré… tout !

-Thétis… calme-toi, petite puce…, murmure le Dieu.

-Non ! Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Vous faites toujours tout pour nous faire rire ! Dès que quelqu'un ne va pas bien, vous… vous faites tout pour lui rendre le sourire… pour qu'il retrouve un peu de joie… On a besoin de ça, nous ! On a besoin de vous ! On vous aime ! Et je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir…

-Chut… arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi.

Le Dieu l'a attrapé et la sert contre lui.

-Si tu rentre avec des yeux rouges, Isaac va croire que c'est de ma faute. Tu ne veux pas qu'il me crie dessus, hein ?

-Il n'a pas besoin de raison pour ça… C'est juste qu'il aime bien venir vous embêter.

-C'est donc ça…, fait le Dieu, malicieux. Allez, sèche tes larmes, blondinette. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Et ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui embrasse le front et la raccompagne à la porte. Elle finit par accepter de partir… C'est un ordre à peine déguisé de son Dieu, après tout. Poséidon se retourne vers Pandore.

-Désolé… Essaie juste de ne pas lui en vouloir. C'est une gentille fille. Adorable même. Et elle m'aime bien. Alors si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en prendrais à vous ? Parce qu'elle m'a dit mes quatre vérités en face ?

Elle reste un moment à éviter le regard de Poséidon.

-Elle a tout à fait raison. Je ne veux pas être heureuse. A quoi cela me servirait-il de toute façon ? Une marionnette, c'est tout ce que je suis… et les marionnettes n'ont pas besoin du bonheur.

-Une marionnette ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-C'est la vérité. J'ai trahi Hadès, j'ai comploté contre Perséphone… Et au final, je suis toujours Prêtresse. Pourquoi ? Parce que rien de ce que je fais n'est ma faute ! On m'utilise, on me manipule ! Et c'est tout ! Je ne suis que ça : un pion ridicule… un pion et la sœur d'Hadès. Une idée ! Un concept enfermé dans une jolie poupée… Mais je suis où là-dedans ?! Moi ? Pandore ! Nulle part ! Je ne suis rien ! Je suis vide ! Je n'arrive même pas à me sentir vivante ! Je n'arrive même pas à me sentir humaine ! Je… je ne suis qu'un bout de chiffon froissé… une vieille poupée toute cabossée qu'on traîne de pièce en pièce, de maison en maison… Pas parce qu'on l'aime, mais parce que c'est comme ça, qu'elle fait partie des meubles, qu'elle a toujours été là…

Le Dieu s'est approché. Il colle ses mains de chaque côté de ce si beau visage, et force Pandore à le regarder.

-Tu es vivante, Pandore. Tu es humaine. Tout à l'heure, tu as ri. Ce rire, il t'appartient. Ce rire, il est à toi. Hadès et Nonie… s'ils t'ont pardonné, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas importante à leurs yeux. Au contraire. Mon frère t'adore. J'en sais quelque chose, il m'a posé des questions pendant deux heures pour être bien sûr que je ne te ferais pas souffrir…

-Vraiment ?

Poséidon sourit, en entendant la voix de petite fille de Pandore.

-Vraiment. Un véritable interrogatoire. Et tu le connais, avec son air sérieux… « Pos', si tu veux que je t'autorise à faire la cour à ma petite sœur, il va falloir que tu m'assures que tu feras des efforts ! ». J'ai même dû promettre de manger des légumes…

La Prêtresse sourit à son tour.

-Je sais bien qu'il ne montre jamais rien…, continue le Dieu. C'est pas qu'il ne ressent rien, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment on fait. Ah, il faut les voir avec Nonie ! Des heures à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux… elle qui rayonne et lui… Imperturbable. Une véritable statue. Mais déjà quand il était petit, c'était pareil. On se moquait tous beaucoup de lui. Je me souviens qu'une fois, avec Zeus, on est même jusqu'à aller vérifier durant son sommeil que son visage était bien mobile. Je ne te raconte pas la colère qu'il a piquée… Si tu veux mon avis, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin la raison de son refus systématique de monter sur l'Olympe. Il a beau trouver des excuses bidon… « Les Enfers ne peuvent pas se passer de moi… », et patin couffin… Moi, je suis sûr qu'il nous en veut toujours et qu'il a la trouille qu'on recommence à lui dessiner des moustaches pendant qu'il dort.

Pandore étouffe un petit rire.

-Thétis a raison : vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Au point que je ne sais pas ce que vous me trouvez…

-Rhoo… tu ne vas pas recommencer hein ! Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, Pandore ! Ton visage… on peut y lire tant d'émotions ! Un livre ouvert ! C'est magnifique… vraiment magnifique, je t'assure. Il suffit que tu souries et… le monde s'éclaire. Il suffit que tu pleures, et c'est l'univers entier qui s'effondre. Tu fais les gros yeux, et on se sent tous redevenir de touts petits garçons. Et quand tu me regardes avec cet air là… cet air de petite fille… J'ai juste envie d'aller décrocher la lune pour te l'offrir… pour que cette petite fille n'arrête jamais de vouloir s'émerveiller. Il y a tellement de vie en toi… dès que tu cesses de te contenter de te comporter comme tu penses que doit le faire la sœur d'Hadès. Il ne tient qu'à toi de te libérer de ce carcan. Laisse-toi porter… par tes envies, par tes sentiments… Je ne te dis pas que ce sera toujours fabuleux, toujours plein de joie… Mais quoi ? Tu auras fait tes choix ! Et tu vivras !

Le Dieu passe une main tendre dans les cheveux de nuit.

-Celui qui arrivera à se faire aimer de toi a vraiment de la chance. Je vais l'envier un moment, ce veinard… Juste un truc… Si tu pouvais juste faire semblant de mettre du temps à le trouver, histoire que je me remette un peu… ce serait sympa. Bon ! Et maintenant, s'habiller !

Et Poséidon d'aller mettre la main sur les vêtements que lui a apportés Thétis. Grimace. La Néréide est dans une période seventies qui n'est pas vraiment du goût du Seigneur des Océans. Note pour plus tard : ne plus jamais laisser la Danoise aller faire du shopping à sa place. La mort dans l'âme, il enfile le pantalon pat'd'eph blanc et la chemise aux délires psychédéliques et turquoises… Non vraiment, ce n'est pas possible... Il se retourne pour prendre Pandore à témoin.

-Non mais franchement… tu ne trouves pas que c'est n'importe quoi ?

La Prêtresse semble réfléchir. Poséidon se demande bien pourquoi… Parce que là, vraiment, sa tenue est parfaitement grotesque. Même pour lui. Et ces boutons en forme de fleurs… non, mais… Gni ? Késsécé ? Pourquoi Pandore est-elle en train de se pendre à son cou, là ? Y aurait-il des substances hallucinogènes cachées dans le tissu ?

-Je peux savoir… ?

-J'ai décidé de suivre votre conseil… et de faire ce dont j'ai envie…

Poséidon sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je le savais ! J'étais sûr que je te plaisais !


	9. Out of Myself

_Disclaimer_: Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest:_

Eaque est toujours dans le coma, Rune pleure au téléphone sur l'épaule virtuelle de Shura, et Poséidon a eu ce qu'il voulait: Pandore.

_NdA:_

Ce chapitre m'a fait stresser par anticipation. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir le remplir. Résultat des courses, ce doit être le plus long jusqu'à présent et j'aurais pu facilement rajouter une scène. Il y a des fois où je me trouve effrayante.

Le générique pour l'épisode du jour est donc Out of Myself, de Riverside. Comme pour Poison Prince, j'ai fait appel à la sainte trinité. Je suis assez satisfaite du résultat.

Eternity: Rune est un personnage que j'aime bien… même s'il ne supporte pas Eaque –alors que, franchement… Eaque est juste merveilleux. Il a besoin, comme tout le monde, de relâcher la pression de temps en temps. Les Dieux savent que ça ne lui arrive pas souvent… Touchant, oui, le petit Rune. Qui ne veut pas dire ce qu'il ressent…

Jalexa: Poséidon est un Dieu! Ouais, elle était facile celle-là. J'adore écrire sur lui, parce que je me marre en écrivant. Pos' fendant les flots pour aller chercher Magellan… Et puis, prenez deux secondes, pour imaginer la tête de Sorrente.

Kalista: Camus c'est la glace, la glace ça fond… Rune lui s'est carrément le règne minéral. Mais ça se fissure un peu quand même… Courage, Shura! Quant à Pos' et Pandore… oui, je pense qu'ils formeront un beau couple. Pandore a vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Millenium d'argent: Je te pardonne ton retard sur Résurrection, juste parce que j'adore Vacances Improvisées (même si, honte à moi, je ne prends pas le temps de te review… Je suis à fond avec Milo… Camus a intérêt à bien gérer la situation, histoire de ne pas lui briser son petit cœur hein… même si le Scorpion mérite… mais c'est pas vraiment de sa faute, non plus, quoi… mais je sens que je m'égare):p Vraiment ravie que cette fic te plaise:)

Cylla: Mon mari te dirait qu'un bon coup de poing sur le côté de l'ordi est souvent un bon moyen de le réparer… (le pire étant qu'il est informaticien). Mais je te soutiens dans ta lutte contre ces machines particulièrement fourbes. Pour l'idée du téléphone, je dois avouer que c'est ce que j'aimerais faire avec mon mari lorsque nous ne sommes pas au même endroit… mais nous ne le faisons pas vue que nous n'avons que des forfaits de deux heures. Snif. Quant à danser de joie, comme dit Pos', si on en a envie, se ridiculiser un peu n'a jamais tué personne… et puis si ça peut amener les gens autour de nous à sourire, c'est toujours ça de pris, un petit peu de bonheur.

Et donc, la suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

_Pourquoi, Eaque? Pourquoi? L'attention que tu n'oses demander. La douceur dont tu as besoin. La passion que tu espères. Je peux tout t'offrir. Demande, et tu auras tout ce que tu veux. _

Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

_Eaque…_

Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

_Enfin, Eaque… quel intérêt? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi? Tu n'as jamais été plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Reconnais-le. Minos ne t'a jamais accordé autant d'attention. Hadès et Perséphone sont à ton chevet, et s'occupent de toi. Ils ne s'intéressent plus aux deux autres. Ils reconnaissent ta valeur. Tu souris, Eaque. Tu souris. Comme tu n'as jamais souri. Ne t'ai-je pas offert tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé? Pourquoi me quitter?_

Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

_Eaque… mon délicieux Eaque… Il y a toujours eu une part de toi qui a souhaité plus que ce que tu avais. Tu ne peux le nier. Tu ne faisais que te contenter… mais tu mérites tellement mieux. Tu le savais. Tu le sais. Je te le donne. Reste avec moi, Eaque. Reste avec moi._

C'est avec lui que je veux être. Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

_Eaque… ne te l'ai-je pas déjà offert? N'est-il pas en ce moment à tes côtés? Tu entends ce qu'il te dit… Combien de fois as-tu espéré te réveiller avec lui à tes côtés? Combien de fois as-tu espéré qu'il reste dans votre lit plutôt que de retourner à son bureau aux premières lueurs de l'aube? Combien de fois as-tu espéré qu'il te dise «je t'aime» à un autre moment qu'après l'amour? Combien de fois, Eaque? Combien de fois?_

Laissez-moi ouvrir les yeux. Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

_Non tu ne veux pas, Eaque. Tu aimerais vouloir, mais tu ne veux pas. Je connais ton cœur, Eaque. Je connais ton cœur, et je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Jamais tu ne souffriras dans mes bras, mon délicieux Eaque. Laisse-toi aller, mon Eaque… Laisse-toi aller. Je te bercerai. Je t'aimerai. Comme tu le mérites._

Je ne mérite rien de plus que ce j'ai… Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

_Voyons, Eaque… cela ne te ressemble pas. Ton esprit, ton âme, ton corps… tout est parfait, et plus encore. Tu le sais. Et eux aussi le savent. Ils te tiennent par une illusion. Le pouvoir que tu as, Eaque… est grand. Mais tu es digne de bien plus encore. Tu mérites le monde, Eaque. Le monde. Je te l'offre. _

Je n'ai que faire du monde. Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

_Laisse-moi t'aimer, Eaque. Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est l'amour._

Votre amour ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

_Comment oses-tu…?_

Vous ne savez rien de moi. Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

_Eaque…!_

Je suis le Juge des Enfers. Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

_Eaque!_

Je veux ouvrir les yeux.

…

-J'ai réussi.

La voix d'Eaque est à peine un murmure. A ses côtés, dans le lit d'Hadès et Perséphone, le Griffon est allongé, assoupi. Le Norvégien a passé un bras sur la poitrine du Garuda, et a son visage enfoui dans les cheveux bruns.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, mon amour…, chuchote le Népalais.

Perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, Minos se blottit un peu plus contre Eaque.

-Si… Je veux… rester avec toi…

Le Népalais sourit.

-Je t'aime, Minos, fait le Garuda en lui caressant tendrement la main.

-Moi aussi, mon amour… moi…

Le Griffon ouvre de grands yeux et se redresse.

-Eaque…!

Et il se jette sur lui, le sert dans ses bras, l'embrasse avec passion.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Oh! Eaque! Je t'aime! Je t'aime!

-Je sais, Minos.

-Je t'aime! Ne me quitte pas! Eaque! Je t'aime!

-Je sais… Calme-toi.

-Je t'aime, Eaque! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime!

Le Garuda frappe doucement la tête du Griffon.

-Toc, toc, toc ? Minos? Minos, est-ce que tu m'entends? Youhou? Il y a quelqu'un?

Le Norvégien se redresse, ses mains en appui sur les épaules du Népalais.

-Arrête de faire le pitre!... Oh Eaque… j'aurais pu te perdre! J'ai failli te perdre…

Le Garuda a un petit sourire ironique, en serrant le Griffon qui s'est à nouveau effondré dans ses bras.

-Je tente de me suicider, moi, le Juge des Enfers, et tout ce qui t'inquiète c'est que tu aurais pu me perdre? Ce ne serait pas un tout petit peu égoïste, ça, mon cœur?

-Si, complètement. Et alors?

-Et alors, je trouve ça irrésistible... Tu sais bien que j'adore ça, quand tu laisses parler ton caractère de cochon.

-Je n'ai pas un caractère de cochon…

-Ah si, je t'assure. Mais c'est ce qui me plait chez toi. Enfin, entre autre. Je t'aime, Minos.

-Pourquoi… est-ce que tu as voulu mourir alors?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres. A présent, il regrette presque de l'avoir posée. Il ne veut pas avoir la réponse. Il ne veut pas entendre Eaque lui dire que son amour ne suffit pas à le rendre heureux. Hadès a beau dire que le Garuda a été influencé, manipulé… Eaque vient tout de même de parler de suicide. Le Népalais soupire.

-C'est compliqué.

-Il va pourtant falloir que tu prennes le temps de nous expliquer.

-Majestés…

Hadès et Perséphone se tiennent dans l'encadrement de la porte. La Reine des Enfers se précipite à son chevet, avec un sourire éclatant, tandis que Minos s'écarte légèrement. La Déesse prend le Garuda dans ses bras.

-Ce que tu nous as fait peur…

-Je suis désolé, Majesté.

Il a passé un bras dans le dos de Perséphone pour la serrer contre lui en retour. De l'autre main, il a attrapé le poignet de Minos qui faisait mine de vouloir se lever. Le Griffon regarde la main, puis le Juge… et enfin Hadès. Le Dieu hoche la tête. Le Norvégien sourit et retourne se blottir contre Eaque. La Déesse s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, et Hadès prend une chaise pour venir s'installer aux côtés de sa Reine.

-J'ai bien cru que nous allions devoir passer une autre nuit blanche avant d'avoir droit à des explications. Je suis heureux de constater que ce n'est pas le cas… Nous t'écoutons.

-Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai été faible, je vous demande pardon.

Le Dieu lève la main, pour faire taire le Juge.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à nous confondre en excuse les uns et les autres. Tu es suffisamment fort, Eaque. Nous le savons tous ici. Alors fais-nous grâce de ce genre de déclaration, je te prie. Contente-toi de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Depuis le début.

Le Juge soupire.

-Je ne suis pas certain de le savoir moi-même, Majesté. Enfin… pas exactement. J'ai l'impression que… tout a commencé il y a longtemps maintenant. Je dirais que cela doit remonter à notre résurrection. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai senti quelque chose changer en moi...

-Quoi donc?, demande le Dieu.

-Un sentiment, qui s'est mué en certitude… Minos allait me quitter.

-Ah non! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, hein!

-Minos… Laisse-le parler.

La voix d'Hadès suffit à faire taire le Griffon. Comme toujours. Le Garuda reprend, serrant tout de même un peu plus la main du Norvégien dans la sienne.

-C'est presque devenu une obsession. J'ai essayé de ne pas y croire, et puis… j'ai fini par la faire mienne, pour faire avec. La dépasser. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, de toute façon: je n'avais pas la force de lutter contre. Et puis il y a eu Pandore… tout m'a semblé parfaitement limpide. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Poséidon. Il était évident que ce n'était plus pour elle que Minos me quitterait, mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me défaire de cette idée. Minos allait finir par me quitter. Quoiqu'il arrive.

-Tu as toujours ce sentiment aujourd'hui?, demande avec douceur Perséphone.

Le Garuda baisse les yeux.

-Oui…, avoue-t-il dans un souffle.

Le Griffon aimerait protester mais il sent le lourd regard de son Dieu sur lui. Il garde donc ses paroles pour lui, et se contente de prendre Eaque dans ses bras. C'est blessant d'imaginer que le Népalais n'a toujours pas confiance en la constance de ses sentiments. Mais ce qui l'est davantage encore c'est de voir combien Eaque souffre à cause de cette absurdité.

-A cause de ça… j'ai commencé à me soucier de l'image qu'ont les Spectres de moi. Je sais qu'ils me dédaignent. Ça ne m'a jamais inquiété plus que ça. Ça m'amusait même de voir que personne ne se rendait compte que c'était moi qui avais les clés du Tribunal. Pour dire les choses brutalement, c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir, et c'est probablement le secret le mieux gardé des Enfers. C'est prétentieux de dire ça, non?

-Il n'y a pas de prétention à dire la vérité, Eaque, répond le Dieu. Tu es le Juge des Enfers, le plus fort des Trois. Perséphone et moi le savons parfaitement, et si nous t'avons confié ce poste c'est parce que tu es le plus apte. Mais je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais de ce que pensent les Spectres.

-Ce n'était pas pour moi, Majesté. Mais pour Minos. J'ai toujours craint que la mauvaise opinion que les hommes ont de moi finisse par rejaillir sur lui. On respecte le valeureux Minos. Comme on aime l'impétueux Rhadamanthe… Comme on méprise le superficiel Eaque. A force de le voir se démener pour qu'on ait une meilleure opinion de moi, j'ai eu peur que qu'il perde leur considération ou qu'il finisse par… penser comme eux. Que je ne valais pas la peine d'être défendu.

-Défendu?

Eaque sourit faiblement.

-Cela ne me ressemblait pas, mais cela me blessait. J'avais l'impression que dans chaque regard on me disait «il ne restera pas avec toi, il finira par se rendre compte que c'est nous qui avons raison». J'ai continué à faire mon travail, mais dès que j'avais un moment… je fuyais. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je voulais être seul. Et puis, je ne sais pas… J'ai réfléchi… J'ai fini par me rendre compte que mon comportement était totalement puéril et ridicule pour le coup. Minos m'aimait. J'avais votre confiance. Que m'importait le reste? J'avais ma conscience pour moi, pour ainsi dire. J'ai combattu mes idées noires. J'ai fait muter Myu dans mon Tribunal, parce qu'il est probablement celui des Spectres qui a la meilleure opinion de moi, sans que je sache exactement pourquoi d'ailleurs, et que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés durant les heures de bureau… Et c'est à partir de là que… c'est devenu ingérable.

-Comment cela?

Eaque regarde son Dieu et soupire.

-C'est difficile à expliquer. Il fallait que je me batte continuellement. Il y avait une part de moi qui voulait que je m'effondre, qui me disait que c'était ce dont j'avais envie. Et c'était vrai. J'avais envie de me laisser aller à être morose, déprimé… J'avais le sentiment que j'étais moi dans ces moments-là, vraiment moi. Alors que bon, pas du tout. Je suis peut-être un peu cynique mais pas dépressif. Donc il y avait cette part de moi, et puis de l'autre côté, il y avait… moi. Eaque. Le Juge des Enfers. Je voulais me reprendre, être digne de mon statut… Je me battais continuellement contre l'autre partie, qui était comme étrangère mais… familière. Les migraines ont commencé. Je me suis mis à boire. Plus qu'avant. J'avais l'esprit tellement embrouillé que ça me faisait vraiment du bien. L'alcool me donnait le sentiment de mettre mon cerveau sur pause. Je buvais de plus en plus… Minos s'est inquiété… il a voulu que j'arrête. J'ai voulu lui expliquer… mais je n'ai pas pu. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais honte. Je n'avais pas honte de boire. Mais j'avais honte de moi. Et cette honte m'empêchait de dire simplement à Minos: il y a des voix qui se battent dans ma tête, et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens que l'alcool pour les faire taire. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que rien de tout cela n'était normal.

Pause. Un regard vers Minos. Minos qui s'en veut terriblement. De ne pas avoir su comprendre Eaque. De n'avoir vu dans ces bouteilles qu'une… faiblesse. Une faiblesse de la part d'un homme que tous les Enfers méprisent… Rhadamanthe a raison: il a été en dessous de tout. Il est indigne de l'amour d'Eaque. Il desserre son étreinte, accablé.

-Arrête ça tout de suite…

Le Griffon regarde Hadès. Le Dieu semble très contrarié. Le Juge baisse les yeux. Il a honte de montrer ce visage à son Seigneur…. Honte oui. Il ne mérite pas…

-Cela suffit! J'ai dit! Assez!

Le Dieu fait exploser son cosmos et entoure son épouse et les deux Juges.

-'Dès… calme-toi, je t'en prie.

-Persy…! Nous sommes à Elysion! Et cette… chose s'attaque à Minos sous mes yeux!

-Je sais, mon cœur… Mais il faut laisser Eaque finir… à moins que tu l'aies reconnue?

-Tu sais parfaitement que non.

Le Dieu serre les dents. Cette pulsation étrangère dans le cosmos du Griffon… si fine que, sans des millénaires passés à côtoyer son Juge, sans le lien fusionnel qui les unit, il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarquée… Il sent Perséphone mêler son cosmos au sien. Il retrouve un peu de calme. Elle a toujours su l'apaiser, par sa simple présence à ses côtés.

-Pardon, Eaque. Continue, je t'en prie.

-Euh… oui… J'ai donc arrêté de boire. Plus ou moins. J'ai réussi à sauver quelques bouteilles pour les moments où j'allais vraiment très mal. Désolé, mon cœur…

Minos se blottit contre le Garuda. Entouré par les cosmos des deux Dieux, il se sent beaucoup mieux. Toujours un peu de culpabilité, évidemment, mais le passé est le passé. Seul le présent compte. Et son présent se résume à Eaque, dans ses bras. A l'amour de sa vie, qu'il doit écouter, aider, comprendre, défendre, soutenir, aimer… Aimer oui, ce qu'il a envie de l'aimer en cet instant…

-Pas d'excuses, Eaque. Nous parlerons plus tard… mais sache que je t'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Le Népalais sourit, et se pelotonne davantage contre son compagnon. Cela fait tellement de bien de se sentir à nouveau heureux…

-J'ai essayé de réfléchir… J'ai fini par me dire que ces voix dans ma tête venaient de l'extérieur… mais la pression était de plus en plus forte. Au point que je ne savais plus où j'en étais, qui j'étais… Je n'arrivais plus à faire la différence entre ce que je pensais et le reste. C'est à ce moment-là que mon corps a commencé à subir le contrecoup de tout ça. J'avais mal, continuellement. Ce n'était plus simplement des migraines, si on peut dire… De la torture. Tout le temps. Et la douleur engourdissait encore davantage mon cerveau. Je faisais encore moins la distinction entre les idées… c'était un cercle vicieux. Je me battais pour rester lucide… Les efforts nécessaires me faisaient mal, phyisquement… je perdais encore un peu de lucidité… je devais me battre davantage… J'en suis venu à me mutiler. Pour relâcher la pression. Cela me faisait un bien fou. Mais Minos s'en est aperçu et… j'ai dû arrêter. Mais les choses ont continué à empirer. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à en parler… Je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure solution. C'était… étrange. Bizarre. Je ne sais même pas si c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée du suicide. Et de la lettre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. C'était la seule qui semblait convenir à toutes les parties… même si je suis bien incapable de vous dire qui était qui à ce moment-là.

Eaque se tait et serra la main de Minos.

-Tu as autre chose à ajouter?, demande Hadès après la longue pause observée par le Garuda.

Le Népalais réfléchit. Hoche la tête. Ouvre la bouche… et de grands yeux. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible! Il fait enfler son cosmos.

Laisse-moi parler! Laisse-moi parler! Laisse-moi parler!

_Tu as dit tellement de choses, mon Eaque… tellement déjà. Tu ne veux pas garder notre secret? Je t'offrirai Minos…_

Minos m'aime déjà! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Laisse-moi parler!

_Il t'aime… mais je pourrai l'amener à t'aimer… mieux. Un secret, Eaque. Un doux secret. Notre secret à nous, mon délicieux Eaque..._

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Laisse-moi parler!

_Eaque… tu me déçois… Tu n'as jamais eu à te plaindre de moi… et regarde, je ne te demande qu'une toute petite chose… de garder notre secret…_

**Qui que tu sois, sors de mon domaine et laisse mes Juges et mes Spectres tranquilles.**

Une simple intervention d'Hadès a suffi à faire fuir l'entité. Eaque soupire de soulagement… enfin libre. Enfin seul dans sa tête. Cela fait des mois que ce calme l'avait quitté. Le simple flot lisse de ses pensées… les siennes. Propres. Et l'amour de Minos qui le submerge, comme jamais auparavant. Son cœur explose. Minos l'aime. Il comprend, enfin, ce que cela signifie. Minos l'aime… Minos ne le quittera pas. Pas pour rien, en tout cas. Ils peuvent vraiment faire cette vie, leur vie ensemble. Il y croit. Il y croit, oui, pour la première fois. Pour la première fois, il se voit, dans des décennies, aux côtés du Griffon sans que l'image ne lui paraisse totalement incongrue. Pour la première fois, il s'imagine vieillard à côté d'un Minos tout aussi âgé, et… c'est… réaliste. Eaque pleure et sourit. Eaque sourit et pleure. Eaque se jette sur le Griffon pour l'enlacer comme s'il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

-Je t'aime, Minos… si tu savais comme je t'aime…

-Je sais, Eaque…, murmure le Norvégien à la fois surpris et touché par l'attitude de son amant.

-Non… non, tu ne sais pas… Je veux vivre avec toi, je veux passer ma vie avec toi… je veux vieillir à tes côtés, m'éteindre dans notre lit… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me rends heureux… Comme ton amour me comble… Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes pour que tu m'aimes autant, Minos… Jamais je ne te laisserai, mon amour… Jamais… Minos, je t'aime… Oh, mon amour…

Hadès tousse légèrement.

-Si tu pouvais attendre quelques minutes avant de le déshabiller, Eaque…, fait Perséphone dans un sourire. Que nous ayons terminé cette conversation.

Le Garuda se retourne vers elle. Derrière lui, Minos ne sait plus où se mettre mais Eaque, de son côté, semble parfaitement à l'aise.

-En toute sincérité, Majesté, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir. Vous n'avez pas idée de…

Le Dieu des Enfers préfère l'interrompre de sa voix calme et mesurée.

-Nous vous laisserons dès que nous en aurons fini. Cette nuit vous resterez ici, ensemble. Mais avant cela, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu sais de cette entité.

-Je ne sais pratiquement rien. Elle s'est mise à me parler quasiment au moment où j'ai perdu connaissance. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle me suivait depuis un moment… mais je ne crois pas que ce soit elle qui soit à l'origine de… des voix bizarres. Elle m'a paru féminine… et m'a promis l'amour plus souvent que je ne saurais le dire. Elle m'a offert le monde, aussi… Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que je me réveille.

-Féminine? Amour?... Ce serait Dite?, s'étonne Perséphone.

Mais sa voix montre clairement qu'elle n'y croit pas. Hadès semble tout aussi dubitatif.

-Et l'autre entité serait Arès? Ça me paraît un peu gros… et puis, on les aurait reconnus, quand même... Même s'ils avaient tenté de dissimuler leur identité… Arès notamment. Il y a quand même plus subtil que lui… Alors que là, tu l'as senti aussi bien que moi… ça ne semblait même pas olympien comme cosmos.

-S'il s'agit bien d'un cosmos… c'était très bizarre comme sensation. Un titan?, propose Perséphone, hésitante.

-Peut-être… Si vous pouviez vraiment attendre qu'on ait quitté la pièce, vous deux…

Le Dieu en serait presque choqué. Eaque a pratiquement fini de déboutonner la chemise de Minos et couvre le torse du Griffon de baisers enflammés. Le Norvégien qui, dans un premier temps, avait fait montre d'une valeur exceptionnelle en tentant vainement de repousser les assauts de son amant, semble avoir rendu les armes, oublieux de tout, si ce n'est des sensations que fait naître en lui le Népalais.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, Majesté, souffle le Juge des Enfers sans pour autant arrêter son activité.

Hadès lève les yeux au ciel. Perséphone pose sa main sur son bras.

-Viens, laissons-les. Nous n'en tirerons rien de plus, de toute façon.

Une fois dehors, le Dieu se retourne vers son épouse.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu tolères ce genre de comportements…? Je veux bien qu'être à nouveau totalement maître de ses pensées le trouble, mais de là à… commencer les préliminaires devant nous…

-Je sais. J'en viendrai presque à me dire que cette réaction n'est pas plus normale que le reste.

-Un troisième ennemi?, suggère le Dieu en haussant un sourcil.

-Peut-être… Ou un allié qui leur donne un coup de pouce pour effacer ce cauchemar, qu'est-ce que j'en sais… Libérer des pulsions positives ne semble pas particulièrement malveillant compte tenu des circonstances…

Perséphone soupire.

-Si Eaque a vu juste, cela fait deux mois que ça a commencé…

-Deux mois qu'ils s'en prennent à lui. Ils ont très bien pu s'attaquer aux Enfers avant ça… Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de m'apercevoir de quoique ce soit.

-Il faut prévenir Poséidon et Athéna.

Hadès fronce les sourcils.

-'Dès…

-Tu sais que j'aime régler mes problèmes par moi-même, Persy.

-Certes. Mais l'heure est grave, mon amour. Au moins deux entités cherchent à s'en prendre aux Enfers. Dont une qui est capable d'atteindre nos Juges dans Elysion et malgré notre présence à tous les deux. Je suis très inquiète. Et tu devrais l'être aussi.

-Je le suis. Mais je ne vois pas ce que Pos' ou Athéna pourraient faire.

Perséphone plante son regard dans celui de son époux. Un regard ferme et décidé.

-Je ne laisserai personne mettre en péril ce que j'ai construit, 'Dès. J'ai enfin réussi à vous faire faire la paix, ce n'est pas pour voir tout s'envoler. On nous attaque. Je ferai appel à toutes nos ressources pour nous défendre. Ce qui inclut nos alliés.

-Je m'en remets à toi. Je ne laisserai pas mon orgueil risquer de détruire ce que nous avons…

Perséphone sourit. Elle arrive toujours à convaincre Hadès, à le ramener à la raison.

-Et puis, Pandore est chez Pos'. Il se peut qu'ils cherchent à s'en prendre à elle, fait-elle judicieusement remarquer.

-Il faut qu'elle revienne immédiatement!, décrète le Dieu.

-Elle est probablement plus en sécurité là-bas. Il n'y a aucun endroit sûr, ici… Mais nous devons prévenir Pos'. Je vais demander à Kanon de faire un saut au sanctuaire sous-marin. Il ira voir Athéna ensuite.

-Tu as déjà tout prévu…, sourit Hadès.

-Tu me connais.

-Oh oui, mon amour… et je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Nous serons toujours ensemble, mon amour. Toujours.

Et les deux Dieux de s'enlacer tendrement. C'est une promesse, oui. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne laisseront plus rien les séparer.

* * *

-Aime-moi, Eaque… Aime-moi…

Eaque pourrait sourire, mais il ne le fait pas. La voix, tremblante de désir de Minos, le transporte au septième ciel. Il ne maîtrise plus ses pensées… il ne maîtrise plus rien. Il n'y a plus que le corps de Minos. Ce corps qu'il désire plus que tout. Ce corps qu'il veut sentir s'embraser sous ses mains. Ce corps qui s'embrase. Ce corps qui frissonne. Ce corps qui tremble. Ce corps qui le désire. Cette peau qui frémit… le goût de Minos… une saveur presque glacée qui vous brûle les lèvres… qui vous promet d'apaiser votre faim dévorante mais qui ne fait que l'attiser. Eaque dévore Minos. Il dévore chaque parcelle de sa peau… Son cou, ses épaules, son torse, ses flancs… Chaque séparation est une source de douleur. Chaque découverte est une source de plaisir. A vous rendre fou. Il voudrait n'être qu'une bouche… pour prendre Minos en entier… Eaque ne résiste pas et fond sur le sexe gonflé de désir. Eaque dévore Minos. Minos crie. Eaque l'entend, quelque part, au loin, perdu qu'il est dans les brumes de sa folie. Il est aux limites de l'inconscience. Et les cris ne le ramènent pas à la raison. Au contraire. Il sombre avec eux. Avide encore. Avide toujours. Toujours plus. Ses mains parcourent les jambes, les fesses, le ventre, les hanches de Minos. De cet homme qui va le faire mourir de passion. Plus loin. Plus loin. Ce n'est pas le plaisir de Minos qui le pousse en ce moment, c'est son propre besoin. Il a besoin de Minos. Il a besoin de Minos. Tellement. Tellement. Toujours. Encore. Il n'entend pas Minos qui lui demande d'arrêter. Qui le supplie. L'entendrait-il que cela ne changerait rien. Il veut Minos. Il veut Minos… et lorsque dans un hurlement le Griffon se libère dans sa bouche, Eaque ne réalise même pas sa propre jouissance. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est goûter encore Minos. Boire Minos. Encore. Encore. Encore. Oui. Encore. Encore. Mais la source se tarit… C'est un déchirement. Eaque a envie de hurler son désespoir. Il veut encore Minos. Sa peau… Ses lèvres… son corps… tout entier… Se fondre en Minos. Oui… il veut. Il veut. Il remonte en le dévorant des lèvres, de la langue, des dents. Il embrasse, il lèche, il mord… Sa main qui glisse le long du corps du Griffon, pour écarter ses cuisses, ses fesses… Un éclair de lucidité lorsque leurs regards se croisent…

-Je t'en prie… Je vais mourir si tu ne veux pas… je ne veux pas mourir, Minos… je veux t'aimer… Laisse-moi… laisse-moi… j'ai besoin… Laisse-moi…

La folie d'Eaque… Si le Griffon avait encore au moins une part de sa lucidité, il tenterait de le ramener à la raison. Mais il a, lui aussi, totalement perdu l'esprit.

-Viens… prends… prends-moi, Eaque… prends tout ce que tu veux… moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi… mon amour…

Le monde n'existe plus aux yeux de Minos. Plus rien n'existe qu'Eaque. Eaque qu'il commence à sentir en lui… Il perd pied. Il flotte. Ailleurs. Nulle part. Partout. C'est à peine s'il entend la voix d'Eaque… qui doit dire des choses. Qui ont un sens. Peut-être… Quelle importance? Eaque est en lui. Eaque bouge en lui. Minos sent qu'il va s'effondrer totalement face à la violence de cette passion. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il n'a plus de force. Il n'a plus aucune volonté. Il n'a plus rien. Non… Il a Eaque. Eaque. Oui. Il l'emprisonne de ses jambes. Sa vie se résume à ce corps… au sien… Où commence le sien? Où finit l'autre? Ils ne font plus qu'un de toute façon… C'est tellement… tout. Bon. Merveilleux. Jouissif. Enivrant. Enflammé. Enfiévré… Minos doit être en train de crier. S'il avait encore conscience, il crierait surement. Oui. Il a envie de crier. D'ailleurs, il crie. Et son cri se mêle à celui d'Eaque. Ils hurlent à présent. Leur passion. Leur désir. Leur plaisir. Leur jouissance maintenant… Encore. Encore…

Eaque s'effondre sur Minos. Il entend les battements de cœur du Griffon. C'est ce qui le ramène à la réalité. Il prend conscience de sa propre respiration. De leurs ébats. Leur violence l'effraie un peu. Pas qu'il craigne d'avoir fait mal à Minos, non. Ses gestes étaient empressés mais il n'a pas été brutal. Il se blottit contre le corps de son amant.

-Minos…

-Eaque…

Le Norvégien entoure son compagnon de ses bras et le serre tendrement contre lui.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, mon amour?, demande-t-il tout bas.

-Je ne sais pas… mais je te garantis que je ne regrette rien…

-Je n'ai pas dit que je regrettais. C'est juste un peu perturbant.

-Un peu oui… Dis…

-Oui?

-On peut considérer que… enfin… ce n'était pas vraiment toi, et ce n'était pas vraiment moi, et…

Minos hausse un sourcil. Il regarde le Garuda. Qui passe sa langue sur ses lèvres comme un chat se pourlèche les babines devant un bol de lait. Le même regard aussi. Emprunt de désir et de malice.

-Qu'as-tu en tête ?

-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Toi et moi. Pour de vrai.

-Tu veux me tuer…, soupire le Juge dans un sourire.

-Meuh non! Voyons. D'ailleurs, tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu pouvais très bien tenir un ou deux rounds de plus…

-Parce que c'est un combat, maintenant?

-Oui. Le combat de ma vie.

* * *

-Pandore!

La jeune fille, dans son lit, sursaute. Une main sur son cœur, dans l'espoir d'en calmer les battements, elle regarde, abasourdie, la foule qui envahit les appartements que Poséidon lui a octroyés durant son séjour. En tête du cortège, le Dieu lui-même. Tout en caleçon, tee-shirt et peignoir… Derrière lui, Valentine et Sorrente… dans le même genre de tenue. Enfin, Sorrente porte un pyjama de satin… et Valentine dort visiblement torse nu. Et une batterie complète de marinas, qui, eux, ne semblent pas avoir été pris au saut du lit. Probablement la garde de nuit.

-Debout. Lève-toi. Tu t'installes dans ma chambre.

La voix du Dieu ne semble souffrir aucune réplique. Mais c'est bien mal connaître la sœur d'Hadès.

-Seigneur Poséidon! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit?! Ce serait un scandale…

-De quoi? Ah mais non! Ton honneur sera sauf, mon frère est d'accord.

-Votre frère? Hadès? Mon frère?!Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Allez! Debout! On se dépêche.

La jeune fille s'assoit sur son lit, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine élégamment cachée par sa chemise de nuit de coton blanc et plante sur le Dieu un regard déterminé.

-Il est hors de question que je mette un pied hors de ce lit tant que vous ne m'aurez pas expliqué de quoi il retourne.

Poséidon la regarde. Comment présenter les choses pour qu'elle ne panique pas? La Sirène, en bon Général en Chef, s'empresse de lui ôter cette préoccupation.

-Hadès vient de nous prévenir, par l'intermédiaire de Kanon, que les Enfers subissent une attaque de la part d'un ennemi non encore identifié. Il a été décidé que vous seriez davantage en sécurité ici, mais afin de palier à toute éventualité, nous vous installons dans la chambre de Poséidon. Vous utiliserez son lit. Il se contentera d'un matelas.

Sorrente a un don pour présenter les choses… Évidemment, là, ce n'est pas gagné pour l'absence de panique… Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, non plus.

* * *

Dans son palais, Athéna a les yeux fixés sur Kanon. A ses côtés, Shion et Dohko font de même. Les deux chevaliers sont habillés normalement et la Déesse, de son côté, a passé un peignoir de satin parme au-dessus de sa nuisette de soie blanche.

-Et ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de qui cela peut être?

-Aucune, Athéna. La seule chose dont ils sont à peu près certains c'est qu'il ne doit pas s'agir d'un Olympien.

- Je suis assez de cet avis…, fait la Déesse, tout en réfléchissant. Il n'y a personne d'assez fou là-haut pour rompre l'équilibre. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'ils aient terminé de fêter la paix, de toute façon.

Soupir. La paix. Elle aura été de longue durée, cela fait peur. A croire que rien ne sera épargné à cette génération-ci.

-Et cela touche tous les Spectres?, demande le Pope.

-Oui. Enfin…

-Enfin quoi, Kanon?

La question de la Déesse le trouble.

-Je ne suis pas très sûr, en fait. Déjà, je dois dire que je pense que Rhadamanthe subit aussi cette influence. Perséphone et Hadès nous ont décrit les symptômes d'Eaque, et si Rhadamanthe n'en est pas au même point, louée soit votre grande famille, Déesse, il montre quand même les premiers signes. Enfin d'après moi.

-Quels signes?, demande Shion.

-Il entend des voix.

-Pardon?

Trois regards qui fixent, éberlués, le cadet des Gémeaux.

-Non, mais… Moi aussi, j'en entends, ça n'a rien de grave en soi, hein…, tente Kanon, dans l'espoir d'être rassurant.

Loupé, apparemment.

-Tu es touché, toi aussi?!

-Non mais… si… enfin, je ne sais pas. En fait, c'est un peu compliqué.

-Ça a l'air, oui…, remarque Dohko.

Kanon tirerait bien la langue à la Balance, mais il sent que ce serait mal interprété. Après tout, il doit plus ou moins convaincre les trois personnes présentes qu'il est sain d'esprit. Malgré les voix.

-J'entends des voix… depuis toujours. Ça fait partie de moi. La petite voix dit des choses, on débat tous les deux… Je sais que ça paraît pas très normal, mais… Le truc, c'est que j'en ai discuté avec Saga après la résurrection.

Athéna soupire.

-Tu ne peux pas essayer d'être plus clair?

-C'est que… c'est difficile, Déesse. De vous en parler.

-De m'en parler? À moi, en particulier?

-Oui.

Le cadet des Gémeaux baisse les yeux.

-C'est à cause de la petite voix si… je vous ai trahie. Enfin en même temps, je ne peux la rendre seule responsable. Et j'ai l'impression que… Bon, je vais essayer de reprendre depuis le début.

-Fais donc ça, oui.

-On pourrait pas aller ailleurs? S'asseoir autour d'un café, je sais pas…, demande timidement le Gémeau.

-Kanon…

-Déesse, si je puis me permettre… j'ai l'impression que Kanon a besoin de se sentir à l'aise et euh… peut-être qu'en effet un des salons… ou mon bureau…, propose Shion.

-Et bien en route! Dohko? tu peux te charger de nous faire apporter du café, s'il te plait?

-Je m'en occupe, Athéna.

-Merci.

Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre sont assis autour d'une table basse, dans une des bibliothèques.

-Kanon, nous t'écoutons.

-Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours entendu des voix. Une en particulier. Celle qui me disait que j'étais destiné à faire de grandes choses. Et que Saga aussi. Qu'à nous deux, nous pourrions changer le monde. Au départ, ce n'était pas… si mauvais. Je veux dire, l'idée de base, c'était juste… la liberté. Pour le petit garçon que j'étais, vous savez, imaginer que je puisse avoir ma vie à moi, que je puisse être autre chose que l'ombre de mon frère, et que lui soit libre d'être autre chose qu'un chevalier… c'était tentant. La petite voix me promettait ça… un monde où j'aurais une chance d'être… aux côtés de Saga, dans la lumière. Je me suis mis à le vouloir. J'en ai parlé à Saga… du fait que, tant que vous seriez là, ce ne serait pas possible… j'ai commencé à imaginer des plans, pour qu'on n'ait pas besoin de vous. Qu'on gouverne tous les deux… Mais Saga a pris peur. Et il m'a enfermé. La petite voix m'a dit que c'était votre faute, que vous m'aviez volé l'amour de Saga, que vous lui aviez volé son libre-arbitre. Je vous en ai voulu…

Le cadet des Gémeaux soupire. Ce n'est pas agréable de repenser à ces choses. Pas du tout, non. Pas du tout… surtout que Rhadamanthe n'est pas là. Dans les bras du Juge, Kanon voit le passé comme étant le chemin qui l'a guidé jusqu'à son présent. Sans ses erreurs, sans ses crimes, il n'aurait pas rencontré son amour et son amour ne l'aurait pas aimé… mais Rhadamanthe n'est pas là. Kanon est seul.

-Quand j'ai trouvé Poséidon, la petite voix m'a suggéré une bonne idée. Me servir de lui pour… pour libérer Saga. Pour me venger aussi, un peu, je dois bien le reconnaître. C'était un bon plan. Je prenais la place de Poséidon, j'initiais un petit conflit, et puis on se retrouvait face à face mon frère et moi… et puis, je vous le volais. Parce qu'il m'aimait plus que vous. Si j'étais suffisamment fort, il finirait bien par comprendre que c'était à moi qu'il tenait le plus, entre vous et moi…

Athéna, Shion et Dohko regarde Kanon. Il a l'air d'un petit garçon. Il grimace pour cacher qu'il a envie de pleurer. Il sert les dents dans l'espoir de ne pas voir sa gorge se serrer davantage. Il joue avec ses ongles, les yeux fixés sur ses pouces qui tapent l'un contre l'autre, pour ne pas avoir à lever le regard vers ses trois juges…

-Mais Saga est mort.

Les larmes montent aux yeux de Kanon. Il doit être ridicule, hein… Un Chevalier d'Or qui pleure parce que son frère est mort, il y a longtemps. Frère ressuscité depuis, en plus. Mais ce que ça peut être douloureux, bordel! Il était sûr, pourtant! sûr et certain d'avoir dépassé ça depuis longtemps… Encore une fois, il s'est lourdement trompé… Il prend une grande respiration.

-Je vous ai détestée, Déesse, pour l'avoir laissé mourir. Vous me l'aviez pris… et à cause de vous, je n'allais jamais pouvoir le retrouver… La petite voix était du même avis, d'ailleurs. Alors j'ai voulu vous détruire. Et vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. J'ai compris que j'avais eu tort… que la petite voix m'avait menti… Elle me ment toujours d'ailleurs, mais c'est une question d'habitude en fait. Elle me parle, je lui dit qu'elle a tort, elle en remet une couche, on discute, on se dispute un peu… et je finis par avoir le dernier mot.

Kanon sourit.

-Tu disais en avoir parlé avec ton frère?, demande Dohko.

-Oui. En fait… bon ça c'est ma théorie perso, hein… je crois que la petite voix est à l'origine de son petit problème.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu penses ça?

-Et bien, son souci de double personnalité, il ne l'a développé qu'après mon départ, déjà. Et puis, il m'a bien expliqué qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait deux personnes en lui. C'est un peu ce qu'a expérimenté Eaque en fait… Sauf que Saga a complètement dissocié les deux aspects, là où Eaque a fini par vouloir se suicider à force de se battre contre lui-même. On pourrait croire que Saga a choisi la solution de facilité, mais pour sa défense il était encore très jeune… et il était tout seul.

-Tu as le sentiment toi aussi d'avoir deux personnalités?

-Non… mais moi, j'ai ça depuis… toujours. La petite voix, elle fait partie de moi. Contrairement aux autres, je ne la considère pas comme étrangère. Et puis, enfin… je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille me faire du mal. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas à leur place. Mais avec moi, elle est plutôt… protectrice. Je sais que ça fait bizarre de dire ça, compte tenu de tout ce que je considère qu'elle m'a fait faire, mais… Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je veux dire: je suis responsable de mes actes, qu'elle m'ait influencé ou non. J'étais d'accord. Compte tenu des éléments que j'avais, j'assume chacune de mes décisions… Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de dire ça, Athéna?

La Déesse s'approche de Kanon, et lui prend la main. Un geste qui pourrait ressembler à l'un de ceux de Perséphone si la Déesse n'avait pas un visage aussi grave que celui qu'elle arbore en cet instant.

-Je ne t'en voudrai jamais de dire la vérité. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu assumes ton passé. Car dans ce passé là, il y a le choix que tu as fait de revenir vers moi. Tu es Kanon, Chevaliers d'Or des Gémeaux et personne d'autre. Mais cela veut dire que nous avons un problème…

-Un seul, Athéna?, rétorque Dohko, sous l'œil légèrement courroucé de Shion.

-Un plus gros que les autres. Si ce que Kanon nous dit est vrai, et nous n'avons aucune raison d'en douter puisque nous lui faisons totalement confiance, l'attaque ne se limite pas aux Enfers. Le Sanctuaire est lui aussi menacé.


	10. Just the two of us

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Eaque s'est réveillé. Minos est content. Hadès et Perséphone préviennent leurs alliés. Pandore investit le lit de Poséidon et Kanon fait ses aveux à Athéna.

_NdA :_

Un épisode plus court que le précédent… D'un côté, il faut avouer que ce n'était pas trop difficile. Mais vous serez ravis (ou pas) d'apprendre qu'il a failli être très, très long. En fait, ce qui couvre chapitre ne devait pas dépasser, à la base, la longueur de la conversation téléphonique entre Rune et Shura… Et voilà le résultat. Mais c'est exactement ce que je cherchais en commençant N.I., donc je suis très contente.

Le générique de cet épisode est Just the two of us de Bill Withers. Mais vous pouvez choisir la version de Will Smith ou de Sarah Bettens, ou n'importe quelle autre cover.

Ariesnomu : sert au lieu de serre… définitivement ma marque de fabrique. Le pire c'est que je ne sais absolument pas d'où cela peut venir. Non le pire, c'est que « serre » me choque, quand je tape. Et il faut vraiment que je fasse un effort pour me corriger. Pour Eaque et les clés, j'avoue que là, je me suis contentée de ma vision du Garuda et du rôle que je veux lui donner ici. Mais je suis bien contente d'apprendre que ça s'inscrit dans une perspective correcte :)

Shirley : le lycée avant tout, le lycée avant tout ! Tu n'as pas à être désolée, je t'assure. Eaque est très fort oui. Je le répète un peu tout le temps dans cette fic, mais c'est parce qu'il l'est vraiment beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de ce passage avec Pandore qui lui dit « nan mais d'où est-ce que t'es Juge d'abord ! » -la citation est approximative. Eaque lui avait jeté en retour un regard « à faire pâlir d'envie Minos et Rhadamanthe ». C'est tout à fait comme ça que je le perçois, mon Eaque. Comme un méta-bourrin. Un peu dans le même genre que Poséidon. Mais en pas tout à fait pareil non plus.

Niacy : Oui, des retrouvailles plutôt hots… et merci, pour l'intrigue. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de me faire appeler Madame… même si ça va bientôt faire un an et demi que je suis mariée… Je suis ravie de savoir que mon explication des actions de Kanon et Saga te plait (à toi, et aux autres, d'ailleurs). J'essaie de faire quelque chose de cohérent et… bah c'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'on y parvient.

Yatsuko : J'ai le sentiment que tes intuitions sont souvent justes… je crois me souvenir que c'était déjà le cas dans Rés. Donc si tu as une petite idée, c'est peut-être la bonne. Mais comme je ne dirais rien… :p Merci, un grand merci, pour ton soutien et ton intérêt, en tout cas !

Cylla : contente de voir que les retrouvailles entre Eaque et Minos t'ont plues à toi aussi. Je suis toujours un peu angoissée en écrivant ce genre de scènes… Peur d'en faire trop et de tomber dans le graveleux, peur d'en faire « pas assez » et de tomber dans le gnangnan. C'est toujours délicat. Mais en fait, je me rends compte que c'est le même problème avec toutes les scènes chargées émotionnellement. Quand j'ai écrit la déclaration de Milo, la dépression d'Eaque… il y a toujours cette peur de tomber dans un cliché facile. Je rencontre la même difficulté avec les lemons. Faire passer l'émotion sans avoir le sentiment que j'ai sorti les panneaux indicateurs clignotants. J'y arrive parfois. D'autre fois, c'est loupé… mais j'apprends. Et ça, c'est cool.

Et maintenant, la suite.

* * *

Le temple des Gémeaux. Kanon n'allume pas la lumière. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Saga est chez Mû. Tout ce qu'il y a à voir, c'est le vide. C'est la solitude. Il s'effondre contre la porte et se roule en boule, appuyant sa tête contre ses genoux, enserrant ses jambes de ses bras. La douleur ne l'a pas quitté. C'est idiot. Complètement idiot. Saga est vivant, et heureux, deux temples plus bas. Il doit dormir, enlaçant tendrement Mû. Bordel ! Se reprendre, se reprendre. C'est tout à fait ridicule d'avoir envie de pleurer… Saga l'aime. Il est vivant. Calme-toi, Kanon… calme-toi. N'y pense plus, n'y pense plus. Ne pense plus à ce que tu as ressenti… quand il est mort. Quand tu as cru l'avoir perdu, à jamais… N'y pense plus. C'est cela, ne plus penser. Kanon soupire. Ça marche moyen… Non, pour être franc, ça ne marche pas du tout. Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel ! Et ces foutus yeux qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter ! Heureusement qu'il a réussi à se contrôler un minimum devant Athéna et les deux centenaires… Ouais ! Il a été très, très fort, sur ce coup. Très impressionnant. Très bien. Rhadamanthe serait fier de lui. Rhadamanthe… Avec un tout petit peu de chance, le Juge doit être allé dormir. Mouais. Autant espérer un miracle… Bordel !

-Rhadamanthe, va te coucher ! Tu as besoin de dormir ! T'es pas un surhomme !, s'énerve-t-il tout seul, dans le noir.

Si. Techniquement parlant, Rhadamanthe est un surhomme, hein. Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Il a besoin de se reposer, comme tout le monde ! Il a intérêt à être frais et dispo quand Kanon remettra un pied aux Enfers, sinon l'Anglais entendra parler du pays. Et il ferait bien d'aller dormir lui aussi… ça lui évitera de trop penser… à Saga. Qui dort, lui. A Saga. Qui est mort… Et qui revit ! Pensée positive ! Pensée positive ! Bordel !

-Tu pourrais m'aider, sur ce coup !

C'est à la petite voix qu'il s'adresse. C'est bien ridicule comme nom d'ailleurs « petite voix ». Bon, en même temps, il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans quand il l'a baptisée comme ça. Kanon soupire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a compris que Saga et lui étaient deux êtres distincts. Saga ne l'entendait pas, lui. Kanon avait mis un moment à l'admettre d'ailleurs. Qu'il puisse exister quelque chose qu'il ne partage pas avec son jumeau. Son autre lui. La petite voix et lui avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète. Pour ne pas inquiéter Saga. Parce que les deux ou trois fois où Kanon y avait fait allusion, son Jumeau l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux, pour froncer ses sourcils, juste après. Il se ressemblait déjà, à l'époque. Saint Saga. Avec son charisme et sa noblesse. Et sa capacité à se sentir concerné. Saga… bon sang… Ce que ça fait mal… Saga…

Blom. Aie. La porte vient de s'ouvrir et Kanon de s'éclater lamentablement sur le sol. Il grimace. Il ouvre les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, tenant encore la poignée… Saga.

-Ça va ?, demande l'ancien Pope.

Ce qu'il se sent mieux…

-Non, je me suis explosé la tête sur le carrelage par ta faute.

-Ma faute ? Ma faute ?! Ça va être de ma faute ?!, hallucine son frère.

-Bah évidemment ! De qui d'autre sinon ?, rétorque Kanon en se massant le crâne.

-Attends… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Au hasard, euh… La tienne ?!

-Tsss… Aide-moi plutôt à me relever au lieu de dire n'importe quoi….

Et le cadet de tendre une main vers son aîné. Qui l'accepte aussitôt. Une fois sur pied, Kanon allume la lumière et son frère le suit dans le salon.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais assis, tout seul, dans le noir ?, s'inquiète l'ancien Pope.

Kanon soupire et prend appui sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Je réfléchissais.

-Assis, tout seul, dans le noir ?, répète l'aîné.

-Oui… Je réfléchissais au fait que je t'aime.

-Pardon ?

-Quoi ? Quoi, pardon ? Je t'aime, Saga… je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si extraordinaire…, fait Kanon en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et ça te prend souvent ? De déprimer parce que tu m'aimes, je veux dire…

-Ouais…, avoue le cadet dans un souffle.

-Et bah ça fait plaisir…, constate Saga, vexé pour le coup.

Kanon prend une grande respiration. Ça y est, son frère le gonfle. Il se retourne.

-Oui, Saga, ça m'arrive souvent de déprimer parce que je t'aime. Quand je pense au fait que tu es mort ! Que j'ai failli te perdre ! Quand je repense à ma douleur à ce moment-là ! Ça fait mal, bordel !

-Kanon…

Saga s'est approché et le prend dans ses bras.

-Pardon. Je suis désolé… Je suis là, Kanon… Je t'aime… tout va bien aller…

-Je sais…, gémit le cadet, la tête enfouie dans le cou de son frère. Mais ça fait quand même mal…

-Chut… calme-toi…

Et ils restent un moment tous les deux, enlacés, au milieu du salon.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu repenses à ça, ce soir ? Et ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu as disparu, hier, sans donner la moindre explication ?, finit par demande l'aîné.

Kanon sourit à la question de son Jumeau. Aux questions.

-Tu vois, l'avantage c'est que tout ça, c'est lié. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps si tu veux que je t'explique tout en détail.

-On a toute la nuit…, fait l'aîné en haussant les épaules.

-Et… Mû ? Tu ne comptes pas aller le rejoindre ?

-En fait, c'est lui qui m'a viré du lit. Je tournais tellement à force de me poser des questions sur la raison de ton retour qu'il m'a mis à la porte. Je l'empêchais de dormir.

Kanon sourit et entraine son frère sur le canapé. Saga s'assoit et le cadet vient poser sa tête sur ses genoux, regardant le plafond. L'ancien Pope lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. L'ancien Dragon des Mers ferme les yeux. Ce qu'il est bien… Il ne lui manque que Rhadamanthe. Détail… Soupir. Ah ! si seulement… Si seulement c'était Rhadamanthe qui lui caressait les cheveux en ce moment. Oui… Rhadamanthe et lui, sur le canapé. Saga qui apporte le café… et qui s'installe dans un des fauteuils… Son Juge aurait préféré du thé. Et puis la discussion au sujet du film… évidemment Saga et Rhadamanthe ne peuvent se mettre d'accord. Sourire. Soupir. Retour à la réalité.

-Les Enfers sont attaqués.

-Quoi ?! Par qui ?!

-Personne n'en sait rien. On pense qu'il y a au moins deux entités distinctes, si ce n'est trois. Et qu'elles sont très puissantes. Suffisamment puissantes pour amener Eaque à tenter de se suicider, et pour atteindre Minos à Elysion, avec Hadès et Perséphone juste à côté.

-C'est pour ça que Rhadamanthe t'a rappelé, hier ?

L'ex-Marina acquiesce. L'aîné s'est toujours douté que le Juge n'était pas étranger au départ précipité de son frère. Qui d'autre ?

-Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de Minos… c'est un peu compliqué, et ça n'a pas grande importance de toute façon.

Saga hausse un sourcil. Pas grande importance ? Il suffit d'un appel de la Wyverne pour que Kanon plaque tout, d'un coup, comme ça, et ça n'a pas d'importance ? Le pouvoir, le contrôle de Rhadamanthe sur son petit frère l'inquiète tout de même beaucoup…

-Et quel est le rapport avec toi et moi ?

-Eaque entend des voix. Et Rhadamanthe aussi.

-Et merde.

-Comme tu dis, oui…

Kanon ferme les yeux et soupire.

-Pour Rhadamanthe, je pensais qu'on arriverait à gérer ça, tous les deux. On s'en sortait plutôt bien même, je trouve. Mais là… Enfin, Athéna a prévu une réunion demain, pour vous expliquer tout ça. Saga ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien qu'on déplie le canapé et qu'on dorme tous les deux ?

-Bien sûr. Allez, debout… Je vais chercher les oreillers et la couette.

Durant le mois qu'ils ont passé ensemble, juste après leur résurrection et avant que Kanon ne parte aux Enfers rejoindre Rhadamanthe, il leur est très régulièrement arrivé de dormir ensemble. Pour se rassurer, sur tout un tas de choses. Leur présence à l'un et l'autre, leur réalité, pour commencer. Les premiers temps, leurs nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars où Kanon revivait la mort de Saga, où Saga se revoyait enfermant son frère au Cap Sounion… Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour résoudre ces problèmes avait été ce canapé. Leur canapé... Dormir ensemble pour se prouver que l'autre est là. Saga vient se caler contre Kanon, et l'entoure de ses bras.

-Je t'aime, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Et je te protègerai.

Oui. Saga veut protéger Kanon. Parce qu'il n'a pas su le faire avant. Ces voix ont détruit la vie de son petit frère. Qu'il n'ait pas réussi, de son côté, à les gérer lorsqu'elles s'en sont prises à lui, ce n'est qu'accessoire à ses yeux, maintenant qu'il sait qu'il a été pardonné, absous. Non, ce pourquoi il culpabilise encore à l'heure actuelle, c'est d'avoir failli dans son rôle d'aîné. Même s'il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte du problème… même s'il n'était guère plus vieux lorsqu'il a pris la décision d'emprisonner Kanon. Cette décision, c'était un aveu d'impuissance. Il n'arrivait plus à gérer les délires de grandeur de son jumeau. Il aurait pu essayer d'aller voir Shion, évidemment, pour lui demander son aide afin de sauver son frère mais… Mais il avait pris peur. Oh, il pouvait toujours essayer de croire qu'il avait eu peur de la réaction du Pope, qu'il avait eu peur pour son frère… Mais il en avait parlé avec Mû. Et il ne pouvait pas mentir à Mû. La vérité était beaucoup plus sordide. Beaucoup moins noble. Il avait été égoïste. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Il avait eu peur, oui… mais que le péché de Kanon rejaillisse sur lui. Les prémisses de son mauvais côté. Peut-être les premiers mots des voix… peut-être. Toujours est-il que, maintenant, il ne laissera plus rien de ce genre arriver. Il protègera son frère. Son frère qui se blottit contre lui, et se met à trembler.

-Kanon ?

Aucune réponse.

-Kanon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rhadamanthe…

-Quoi Rhadamanthe ?

-J'ai peur…

Le sang de Saga ne fait qu'un tour.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur de lui ? Il t'a fait mal ? Il s'en est pris à toi ? Ecoute, Kanon, je suis le premier à reconnaître que ces voix peuvent rendre les gens dangereux… Avec son caractère…

-Hein ?

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je serais toujours là pour toi. S'il t'a blessé, on trouvera une solution. Je sais que tu tiens à lui, mais tu ne peux pas tolérer qu'il lève la main sur toi…

-Non mais… ça va pas la tête ?

Kanon se retourne vers son frère, éberlué.

-Quoi ? Tu me dis que tu as peur de lui…, se justifie Saga.

-Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui… j'ai peur de le perdre ! Sérieusement, tu as vu des traces de coups sur mon corps ?

-Non mais…

-Mais t'es un grand malade. C'est ça en fait… Les deux hommes de ma vie sont des tarés.

-Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu reconnais que c'est un psychopathe.

-Déesse… Saga… Tu t'écoutes, là ?

-Kanon. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal. Juge des Enfers ou pas.

-Et je t'en remercie, mon grand frère adoré, et je t'en remercie. Non, sincèrement, que tu m'aimes à ce point, je trouve ça génial, ça me transporte de joie. Pour de vrai. Mais il faut quand même que tu comprennes un truc, avant de te lancer dans ta croisade fraternelle : Rhadamanthe ne me maltraite pas.

-Oui, et bien tu m'excuseras, mais tout le monde sait parfaitement que c'est un homme violent. Donc je me fais du souci…

Soupir. Long soupir. L'ancien Dragon des Mers regarde son jumeau.

-Je ne risque absolument rien avec lui, Saga. Il préfèrerait s'en prendre à Perséphone plutôt que de me faire le moindre mal. Quand il s'énerve pour elle, quand ils se hurlent dessus –ce qui arrive de temps en temps quand même-, il finit toujours par prendre sur lui et par se calmer… mais avec moi, il s'apaise. Tu vois la différence ? Je… Je l'aime… et il a besoin de moi.

-Besoin ?

-Oui. Et il le sait.

-C'est ça ! Il a besoin de toi. Il ne t'aime pas vraiment, il t'utilise !

Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bouché ! Mais ce n'est pas… Deux minutes. Il a déjà entendu ça quelque part…

-STOP ! Pause ! Tu ne dis plus rien !

Kanon s'est levé et a allumé la lumière. Il regarde son frère. Saga a l'air parfaitement sérieux et même légèrement en colère.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire, lui intime son cadet.

-Mais pourquoi…

-Fais ce que je te dis.

-Rhadamanthe se sert de toi. Il ne t'aime pas. Il t'utilise.

Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Faire le tour de ses souvenirs… Rhaa, s'il pouvait avoir la mémoire des Juges, ce que ce serait pratique… Se souvenir, se souvenir…

-Kanon ?, s'inquiète Saga.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi,… je réfléchis, fait le second Gémeau en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Et d'un coup, l'illumination. Il pointe son frère du doigt.

-Camus !

-Quoi ?

-C'est exactement ce que Camus a dit à Milo !

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles… ?

Mais Kanon n'entend plus rien. Kanon est dans son délire : il s'énerve tout seul.

-Et moi qui me disais que c'était sa faute! Mais pas du tout en fait ! Enfin pas que, quoi… Il y a au moins une petite partie du problème qui vient de toi ! Enfin pas vraiment de toi, non plus… Bordel !

-Est-ce que tu veux bien te calmer et m'expliquer de quoi il est question ?

-De toi et de Rhadamanthe !

-Il n'y a rien entre moi et Rhadamanthe…

Kanon lève les yeux au ciel.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir. Et… Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que si tu cherches toujours à ce qu'il ne t'en veuille pas trop, c'est parce que tu as peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi après !

L'aîné baisse la tête… et bien c'est-à-dire que…

-Bordel ! Saga !

-Quoi ?!, se plaint l'Ancien Pope. C'est un homme violent, il t'enlève, il te séquestre aux Enfers, où tu ne peux plus voir tes amis… En plus, il bosse comme un forcené pour une femme qu'il aime de toute son âme ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'occupe pas de toi !

Kanon se prend la tête à deux mains. Ce qu'il faut se dire c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment son frère qui parle, là, hein. Il subit une influence… C'est ça. Comme Camus. Bon. Méthode simple. Efficace. Qui a déjà fait ses preuves. Tout reprendre à la base. Kanon vient s'accroupir aux pieds du lit et regarde son frère, avec tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'il éprouve à son égard.

-Je ne te mentirai pas. Il y a des moments où, plutôt que de le voir lire les derniers rapports de Sylphide, je préfèrerai qu'il vienne me rejoindre sur le canapé de son bureau, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il… moui, on va éviter les détails. Ce sera aussi bien vu qu'il n'est pas là et que penser à sa merveilleuse façon de… Gniiiiii !

-Quoi ?

-C'est rien, gémit l'ancien Marina, j'arrive à me frustrer tout seul…Sérieusement, c'est un Dieu au lit. Si tu savais ce que…

-Non, mais c'est bon !, le coupe aussitôt Saga, qui commence à virer au pivoine. On a dit : pas de détails ! Est-ce que je te raconte ma vie sexuelle, moi ?

-Ça pourrait être drôle, pourtant…, fait le cadet, amusé.

-Et pourquoi je te prie ? Mû est un amant formidable !, proteste l'ancien Pope.

-Vraiment ?, demande Kanon, retenant un fou-rire devant la tête de son frère.

-Tout à fait ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui sache aussi bien… ! Non ! Arrête avec tes questions, je ne te dirai rien !

Kanon explose de rire et bondit sur son frère, qui est maintenant écarlate. Il le serre dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le peut et vient se blottir tendrement contre lui.

-Je t'aime, Saga.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kanon. Pour Rhadamanthe… c'est juste que je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi. Je m'inquiète. Je veux te protéger. Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre, mais… c'est plus fort que moi. Ça irait mieux si vous étiez au Sanctuaire, je crois…

-Tu sais bien que Rhadamanthe ne peut pas quitter les Enfers. C'est l'un des Juges, il est le protecteur de Perséphone…

-C'est un peu facile comme excuse…

-Saga…

-Tu me manques, Kanon. Par ma faute, on a passé des années loin l'un de l'autre et…

-Ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Ça doit bien être la faute de quelqu'un !

-Oui. La mienne.

-Kanon…

-Hé ! Y a pas de soucis. C'était ma faute, c'est tout. J'ai peut-être des circonstances atténuantes, je n'en sais rien, mais c'était moi. Ça n'a rien de catastrophique. J'ai fait des erreurs, je les ai comprises, j'ai changé… c'est bon, c'est réglé. Mais surtout, surtout, je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Non… j'aurais dû trouver un autre moyen, pour t'aider…

-Saga. Arrête. Sérieusement. Quand on se présentera pour être jugé, personne ne retiendra quoique ce soit contre toi pour cette histoire. J'en suis persuadé… Ce que j'ai fait, qui j'étais, c'est à moi qu'on le reprochera.

-M'étonnerait que Rhadamanthe te reproche grand-chose…

-J'en suis moins sûr que toi, tu vois.

-Il ne te condamnerait pas, tout de même ?! Je le savais ! Je le savais qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui ! Qu'il ne t'aime pas vraiment !

-Putain de merde ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer, bordel !

-Kanon ! Surveille ton langage ! Il est déplorable ! Je suis certain que c'est lui qui a une mauvaise influence sur toi !

-Mais il t'emmerde, mon langage !

Une nouvelle fois, Kanon s'est levé. Il est hors de lui.

-T'aimes pas ma façon de parler ? Et bien, tu vas être servi ! Tu me fais chier, Saga ! Tu es peut-être pas totalement maître de tes pensées en ce moment, mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Je l'aime, merde ! Tu peux pas le comprendre ça ?! Je l'aime ! Ce serait trop te demander que de l'accepter ?! Lui, il ne peut pas te blairer, mais au moins il ne cherche pas à me persuader que t'es un connard !

-Un connard ?!

-Oui ! Parfaitement ! Un connard ! Et pourtant, il pourrait vu que c'est exactement ce que tu es en ce moment ! Tout ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es là, c'est essayer de me convaincre de le quitter ! Parce qu'il pourrait se mettre à me battre ! Parce qu'il s'occuperait mal de moi ! Parce qu'il aurait une mauvaise influence ! Et parce qu'à cause de lui, on ne se voit plus… ! Merde, Saga ! Merde ! Je l'aime ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! Il est tout ce que je veux ! Avec lui, je me sens à ma place ! Je me sens utile, heureux, complet ! Je… sens qu'il m'aime. Pour moi. Pour tout. Pour mon passé, mon présent, mon futur… Voir dans ses yeux… pouvoir y lire qu'il n'a jamais cherché à me pardonner mes erreurs… qu'il ne cherche pas à oublier que j'ai manipulé Poséidon et trahi Athéna… Qu'il voit quelque chose au-delà de ça… et que c'est ce quelque chose qui lui plait… qui lui plait suffisamment… pour qu'il soit heureux de voir que, toi et moi, on s'aime, même s'il a une mauvaise opinion de toi… parce qu'il sait que c'est important pour moi, que tu es important pour moi… Il m'aime, Saga. Il m'aime suffisamment pour prendre le temps de m'expliquer ses décisions à chaque fois que je le lui demande, lui qui n'a jamais été habitué à donner autre chose que des ordres, et pour tenir compte de mes avis dans ses Jugements… pour s'opposer à sa Reine lorsqu'elle m'a ouvert son cosmos pour la première fois, et qu'il a vu sa douleur s'attaquer à moi… pour quitter son poste alors que Perséphone lui a confié le Royaume et partir à ma recherche, parce que j'ai claqué la porte de notre chambre… Personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer autant que lui. Personne. Et je ne pourrai jamais aimer personne d'autre. J'ai besoin de lui... j'ai tellement besoin de lui… et maintenant… si les voix s'en prennent à lui… je risque de le perdre…. Comme je t'ai perdu… j'ai peur, Saga… j'ai peur… je ne veux pas le perdre… je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui… je ne peux plus… rien que de savoir que je suis bloqué ici, et que lui, il est là-bas… j'ai l'impression de devenir fou…

Kanon s'est recroquevillé dans un recoin du salon. Saga se lève et vient s'installer à côté de lui, pour le bercer tendrement. Saga soupire. Rhadamanthe a définitivement et totalement emprisonné son jumeau. Ce qui est positif, c'est que cela semble réciproque, aux dires de Kanon. En espérant que cela soit vrai…

-Calme-toi… tu vas le retrouver, bientôt…

Kanon a un petit rire fatigué.

-Bientôt… bientôt… Est-ce que ça sera seulement suffisant ? Est-ce que je ne vais pas rentrer pour le trouver mort ? Parce que, lui, je suis sûr qu'il serait foutu de la réussir sa tentative de suicide… !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Perséphone, Hadès, ils ne laisseront rien lui arriver.

-Mais évidemment ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'ils ont tellement bien réussi avec Eaque ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir le protéger, Saga ! Le seul ! Il n'y a que moi ! Il n'a que moi ! Et regarde ! Athéna me force à rester ici ! à croire qu'elle veut qu'il tombe ! pour affaiblir les Enfers ! à croire qu'elle veut leur chute, elle aussi !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il-te-plait…

-N'importe quoi ? N'importe quoi ? Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et lâche-moi, d'abord !

D'un geste, Kanon s'est dégagé de Saga et s'est remis debout.

-Vous êtes tous de mèche ! Vous voulez tous me voler Rhadamanthe ! Vous êtes jaloux ! Jaloux ! De moi ! Parce que c'est moi qu'il aime ! Parce que je suis le plus grand homme que la Terre n'ait jamais porté ! Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire, tu m'entends ?! Je ne vous laisserai pas me…

Kanon ne termine pas sa phrase. Saga ne veut pas y croire. Cette lueur, dans les yeux de son jumeau, il la connait bien. Trop bien. L'ancien Pope se précipite sur lui, et le fait basculer sur le lit.

-Kanon ! Calme-toi ! Kanon ! Arrête ! Elle ment, Kanon ! ELLE MENT ! Ne l'écoute pas !

Il fait exploser son cosmos, et maintient son cadet sur le lit. Personne ne fera de mal à son frère… personne.

-Kanon ! Je t'en prie ! Kanon ! Tu es plus fort qu'elle ! Elle te ment ! Tout ira bien ! Tout ira bien ! Fais-moi confiance !

-Confiance, Saga ?

Le rictus sardonique sur les lèvres de l'ancien Marina… cette lueur sadique qui enflamme ses prunelles… Non. Même aux pires moments de ses crises de folie, Kanon ne lui a jamais donné l'impression d'être aussi maléfique.

-Tu veux qu'il te fasse confiance ?

Kanon murmure d'une voix langoureuse, sa tête reposant lascivement sur son oreiller. Il fait glisser ses doigts le long du visage de son frère, presque sensuellement, pour finir par caresser ses lèvres.

-Alors que tu l'as enfermé ? Il y a une part de toi à qui, moi, j'accorderai un semblant de confiance. Mais elle a les cheveux moins bleus… plus… gris. Il parait que cela te va bien…

Kanon se redresse légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. Saga est horrifié et a mouvement de recul. Mais Kanon sourit et l'aura maléfique a disparu. En lieu et place maintenant, il y a de l'amusement et une étrange satisfaction.

-Rendez-moi mon frère ! Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal !, hurle l'ancien Pope.

Kanon explose de rire

-Du mal ? Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, voyons. Pour être même tout à fait exact, je le protège en ce moment.

-Vous le protégez ? De quoi ? Et qui êtes-vous, d'abord ?!

-Mon nom, je ne te le dirai pas. Quant à savoir de quoi je le protège… je ne dirai rien, non plus. Mais il y a tout de même une chose que je vais te dire, Saga.

Le sourire disparait. Et Kanon plante un regard dur dans les yeux de son frère. Une dureté minérale.

-Kanon est le seul à avoir le droit de dire que je mens.

Et le visage s'adoucit de nouveau. Kanon reste muet un instant. Il penche la tête, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

-Voilà. Il est calmé. Sur ce, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des choses à faire, moi. Bonne fin de soirée !

Kanon s'effondre sur son oreiller. Saga se précipite sur lui, lui tient le visage à deux mains.

-Kanon… Kanon ! Kanon, parle-moi !

Le soulagement qui étreint son cœur au moment où son petit frère ouvre les yeux est indescriptible. Ses yeux. Des yeux bleus magnifiques, doux et espiègles… Saga le serre dans ses bras.

-Kanon… ! Par tous les Dieux, c'est bien toi…

-Oui… Je… Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? C'est une blague, j'espère…

-Je vais bien, je t'assure, fait le cadet, tout bas. Il t'a dit la vérité. Il m'a… aidé.

-Prouve-le. Trouve un truc… je ne sais pas… mais prouve-le.

Kanon sourit.

-Je m'appelle Kanon. Je suis le Second Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Je suis au service d'Athéna, et en son nom, j'occupe le poste d'Ambassadeur aux Enfers. Poste qu'elle m'a gentiment octroyé pour que je puisse rester auprès de l'amour de ma vie, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne. Athéna est ma Déesse. Je l'aime et lui suis entièrement dévoué. Nous sommes en ce moment dans le temple des Gémeaux. Notre maison. Toi, tu es Saga, mon grand frère à moi que j'aime et qui m'étouffe.

-Tu me trouves trop protecteur ?

-Non, je dis juste que tu m'écrases, là. T'aurais pas pris du poids, ces derniers temps ?

Saga sourit et bascule sur le côté. C'est bien son jumeau, pas de doute possible.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-La petite voix. Bizarre de l'appeler comme ça alors que c'est plutôt une présence masculine. Mais il m'a dit qu'il trouvait que ce nom lui allait bien… Il le trouve… mignon.

-Je me moque éperdument de savoir ce qu'il pense de son surnom, Kanon… Ce qui m'inquiète c'est de savoir qu'il peut… te posséder. Il faut prévenir Athéna.

-Je suis d'accord… mais demain.

-Kanon !

-S'il-te-plait…, supplie le cadet.

Saga soupire. Comment voulez-vous dire non à ces yeux… ? et à cette voix ?

-Je t'accorde trois minutes pour me convaincre de ne pas courir au Palais.

-J'ai sommeil, tu as sommeil, nous avons tous les deux eu des journées difficiles ces derniers temps, nous avons besoin de nous reposer… J'ai envie de passer cette nuit avec toi, dans tes bras, et pas à parler à Shion, ou à Dohko… et surtout, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Comment ça faire le point ? Il te reste deux minutes trente.

-Je t'ai toujours dit que je ne le sentais pas malveillant à mon égard… c'était juste une vague impression. Maintenant, j'en suis certain. Il me protège. J'allais devenir complètement fou. J'étais à deux doigts de lancer une Galaxian Explosion pour détruire ce temple et pouvoir sortir d'ici… Mais il m'a calmé. Il m'a promis de veiller sur Rhadamanthe. De faire en sorte que les voix le laissent tranquille. Qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète… qu'il ne laisserait plus rien se mettre en lui et moi…

-Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

-Ça t'inquiète ?

Saga va pour répondre mais se reprend et hausse un sourcil.

-Non… Je n'aime toujours pas Rhadamanthe, je continue à préférer te savoir avec moi, ici, plutôt qu'avec lui, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais je ne veux plus que tu le quittes… ni que vous soyez séparés… Pas si ça ne vient pas de toi, en tout cas… je suis presque content de savoir que ton ami s'en occupe…

-C'est vrai ?, demande Kanon, dubitatif.

-Oui…

Les jumeaux se regardent. Aussi perplexes l'un que l'autre.

-On fait le point, décrète le cadet. D'abord, le truc, qui a influencé Camus pour qu'il s'attaque à Rhadamanthe, a changé de cheval et a décidé de t'influencer toi. Mais toujours en visant Rhadamanthe.

-Hein ?

-C'est ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heure… Tu as utilisé exactement les mêmes mots que lui. Sérieusement, c'était flippant. En fait, et si j'en crois ce que je sais des expériences de Rhadamanthe et d'Eaque, les voix ne font qu'amplifier certaines pensées. Par exemple, de « ce mec est trop bien » on passe à « il est trop bien pour moi », puis à « comparé à lui, je suis nul », en évolue vers « je suis un gros naze », pour finir en gros sur « je suis une sous-merde, d'ailleurs il va me quitter ». Donc où en étais-je ? Oui… le fait que Rhadamanthe soit toujours visé, me fait dire que ce qui s'est attaqué à Eaque et ce qui s'en prend à toi et à Camus… doivent jouer dans le même camp.

-Tu avoueras que c'est tiré par les cheveux.

-Oui… peut-être un peu… mais…

-Mais je suis de ton avis. Je voulais juste souligner le fait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de chercher des explications farfelues à tes intuitions. Tu n'es plus obligé d'argumenter, Kanon. Tu veux qu'on attende demain pour en parler avec Athéna, très bien. Tu m'as convaincu que tu étais… conscient. Donc je veux bien te faire confiance. Dis-moi juste ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux me dire. Après, on dort. La nuit, ou ce qu'il en reste, nous portera conseil.

-Entendu. Merci, Saga.

Le cadet se blottit contre son frère.

-Je crois que si tu ne veux plus que Rhadamanthe et moi on se sépare, c'est parce qu'Il est allé voir les voix pour leur dire de ne plus intervenir dans notre couple.

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

-Il m'a promis qu'il règlerait le problème. Et je lui fais confiance, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Confiance… Saga se crispe.

-Ça ne va pas ?, demande Kanon.

-Si, si…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui… Revenons-en à nos moutons…

Kanon sourit.

-Tu es complètement dingue de Mû, toi…

-Kanon… Toujours est-il que cela veut dire qu'Il à de l'influence sur Elles. S'il t'aide… ce serait un allié ?

Un allié qui placerait sa confiance en Saga gris ? À moins que cela n'ait été qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie de sa part…

-C'est bien là le problème. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un allié. Pas d'Athéna. Ni des Enfers. Il ne me donne pas du tout cette impression…

-Mais ce n'est pas un ennemi s'il te protège et qu'il se met à défendre Rhadamanthe…

-J'en sais rien… déjà que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que c'est vraiment une entité différente de moi…

C'est vrai que cette petite voix, son frère l'a toujours considérée comme une extension de sa propre conscience. Saga ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de son jumeau quand Il a pris sa place, mais il imagine que ça a dû être perturbant. Et très différent de sa propre expérience avec son double maléfique.

-Si tu veux en parler…

-Si je savais quoi dire…

Kanon soupire.

-Saga ?

-Oui ?

-On éteint la lumière ?

-Oui. Il est tard, et demain, il faudra être aux arènes à dix heures.

-Hein ?, proteste Kanon qui s'est levé pour aller fermer l'interrupteur.

-On est samedi. Présence obligatoire, fait son frère en haussant les épaules.

- … pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je revienne un samedi ?

Clic. Le noir complet. Kanon regagne le canapé et se blottit contre son frère. Au moins, Rhadamanthe ne devrait plus rien risquer, à présent. Et cela le comble de joie.


	11. Venus as a boy

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Kanon a passé une nuit agitée en compagnie de Saga et les Jumeaux en fait connaissance avec quelqu'un... Mais qui?

_NdA :_

Le générique de cet épisode est donc Venus as a boy de Björk. J'adore Björk, et j'aime beaucoup cette chanson mais je dois vous avouer que si elle me sert de générique aujourd'hui… c'est à cause d'une association d'idée tordue. Une sorte de jeu de mots pourri. J'adore les jeux de mots pourris. Cet épisode ne devait pas ressembler à ça au départ. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Le départ étant quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre de N.I. mais les choses ont pris un tournant relativement inattendu, même pour moi, lors du dernier chapitre. Tournant que j'aime beaucoup. En un mot comme en cent, je n'avais pas du tout prévu la possession de Kanon. Elle change beaucoup de choses, évidemment. Mais en même temps, elle colle bien avec ce que je veux faire. Enfin… je vous avais dit que N.I. serait un peu folklorique dans son développement… Bref, je comptais expliquer le jeu de mots débile susmentionné dans ce chapitre. C'est pas le cas. Ce sera donc pour les NdA du prochain épisode, histoire de ne pas vous spoiler. Mais je pense que vous le trouverez facilement vous-même.

The Disturbed AngeL : Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire ! et ravie qu'elle te plaise ! C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup essayer de montrer toutes la palette des sentiments « amoureux ». Je l'avais déjà fait avec Rhadamanthe et Perséphone dans Rès. . Ici, c'est donc au tour de Kanon et Saga. J'espère avoir réussi à rendre leur amour fraternel. Difficile d'imaginer ce sentiment lorsqu'on est fille unique :p

Tàri : Très contente de voir que tu as toujours envie de connaître la suite. J'espère ne pas trop en faire dans le mystère… je sais que cela peut devenir vite saoulant. Mais j'ai aussi mes idées de One-shot à placer (comme cet épisode-ci, par exemple) entre deux moments de l'intrigue principale… C'est difficile de faire des choix.

Blue Kaminari : Alors, alors ! D'abord et avant tout, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'espère que le séjour de tes beaux-parents s'est bien passé, et /cheer pour le déménagement (Yokohama ? joli !). Je t'avoue quand même que j'ai craint que N.I. ne te plaise pas, mais comme tu l'as mise en favori, je me suis doutée que ce n'était pas la raison de ton silence :p Comme dit plus haut, selon l'inspiration du moment, je change un peu l'histoire que j'avais prévue. Mais les grandes lignes restent les mêmes. Absolument ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier un peu Pharaon (c'était pas gagné :p). Shura/Rune… que dire sinon, pauvre, pauvre Shura ? Quant à Hyoga et Shun… ils ont treize ans, hein ;) Alors si d'autres au même âge sont moins innocents (comme Shiryu), j'aime les imaginer encore un peu ailleurs. Comme dit Milo « sentimentalement, la maturité, c'est pas trop notre truc. » Alors à treize ans…

Yatsuko : Dur de te répondre sans spoiler… Je dirais que non… maintenant, Saga 'gris' a évidemment un rapport avec tout ça (vu le rapport des Jumeaux avec les voix)… Bref euh… On va dire que tu finiras par le savoir ? Par contre, compte tenu de mon incapacité à tenir mon storyboard –que je n'ai de toute façon pas fait- je ne peux pas te dire quand :p De rien pour la rapidité. Je suis heureuse de voir que cela vous fait plaisir.

Maintenant, le nouvel épisode. Plus court que les précédents. Je ne suis pas là ce week-end et je voulais le poster avant de partir, j'ai donc zappé quelques scènes « d'ambiance ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Assis à genoux sur le sol, son menton posé sur ses bras croisés sur le matelas de son lit, Milo du Scorpion se résume à un regard. Sa conscience a déserté son corps. Il n'est plus que deux yeux, dans lesquels on ne décèle rien. Aucune malice, aucun désir, aucune joie, aucune admiration… pas même une trace de concentration ou d'attention. Non, Milo du Scorpion n'éprouve rien en ce moment. Il ne remarque pas l'humidité de ses cheveux. Il ne sent même plus l'irritation de sa gorge. Il n'en a pas le temps : dans le lit, Camus dort.

Ses cils se dessinent sur sa peau claire. Ses lèvres sont très légèrement entrouvertes. Une mèche de ses cheveux a glissé le long de son cou. Cette longue courbe ressemble à un ruisseau dans un paysage enneigé. Sa clavicule ombre légèrement cette épaule si belle et si délicate. Ses muscles détendus révèlent un abandon presque total. Quelque chose, dans sa posture, laisse transparaître cette élégance naturelle, ce sérieux qui ne le quitte jamais… Une beauté inaccessible. Qui laisse échapper un soupir et qui relève ses paupières, pour découvrir deux aigues-marines d'une profondeur insondable et glacée.

-Milo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'aime.

Un léger sourire vient illuminer le visage du Verseau.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-A quelle heure t'es-tu réveillé?

-Je ne sais pas.

Camus lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne sais pas grand-chose…

- Si. Je sais que je t'aime.

-… Elle était facile, celle-là…, remarque le Français dans un murmure.

Mais ce n'est pas une des blagues habituelles de Milo. Non, Milo n'a pas cherché à faire un trait d'esprit, ou un bon mot. Le visage qu'il arbore actuellement, le Verseau est à peu près certain qu'il n'y a que lui qui le connaisse. Le Grec n'est plus un ami taquin et fantasque, il n'est plus un chevalier sûr de lui et de sa force, il n'est plus un amant charmeur et sensuel… Non… il est juste Milo. Camus sourit. Puis son visage se referme légèrement.

-Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en caleçon.

Milo grimace.

-Je… ne suis pas en caleçon ?, tente le Grec d'une toute petite voix.

-Milo… Tu es malade. Dans tous les sens du terme. Va t'habiller.

Milo soupire, fait une petite moue, mais se lève tout de même.

-C'est que tu es tellement… beau quand tu dors…, soupire-t-il pour se justifier.

Quinte de toux. Repli stratégique vers l'armoire. Milo en sort un jean, un tee-shirt, un léger pull. Camus veut qu'il se couvre.

-Je n'aurais pas changé de tête si tu avais mis des vêtements, déclare le Français. Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est que tu vas empirer ton angine.

-Ça pourrait être pas mal… Tu jouerais les infirmières, suggère Milo, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

-Tu veux que je tombe malade, moi aussi ?

Milo ouvre de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… La tête basse, il s'approche à nouveau du lit. Il pose ses habits à côté de son oreiller et avance à quatre pattes vers son Verseau.

-Oui.

-Tu veux que j'attrape ton angine ?, fait Camus en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui. Si tu étais malade, nous n'aurions plus besoin de nous lever pour aller aux arènes, et on pourrait rester ici tous les deux… Tu ne veux pas être malade, mon Camus ?, demande-t-il, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Français.

-Je le suis déjà.

-C'est vrai ?, demande Milo, rayonnant.

-Oui… il faut que je sois malade pour ne pas être scandalisé par ce que tu viens d'oser me sortir.

-Alors, toi aussi, tu trouves que ce serait une bonne idée ?, susurre le Scorpion en embrassant son Verseau dans le cou.

-Une excellente.

D'un mouvement vif, Camus pose ses mains sur les épaules de Milo, le fait basculer, le plaque contre le matelas, s'installe à califourchon sur lui, l'embrasse passionnément. Langoureusement… Sous lui, le Grec se laisse faire. Il adore ces moments où son Camus prend l'initiative… ce qui arrive beaucoup plus souvent que leur réputation respective ne le laisse supposer. Le Verseau rompt leur sulfureux baiser en mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure d'un Scorpion complètement hypnotisé.

-Une excellente idée, oui…, murmure-t-il en laissant son index glisser le long de la gorge de son amant.

Pour venir plaquer la main sur son torse, y prendre appui et se lever d'un bond.

-… mais totalement irréaliste.

Le Verseau a retrouvé son visage de Saint des glaces. Milo explose de rire.

-Tu vas finir par me rendre fou, mon Camus.

-C'est un peu le but…, avoue le Français en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Dont il ferme la porte. A double tour. Message compris : pas de câlins sous la douche. Milo se laisse aller sur le lit, les bras en croix. Et il sourit. Nouvelle quinte de toux.

-Habille-toi, Milo !, hurle le Verseau depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

-Oui, promis ! Et je vais m'occuper du petit déjeuner!

Milo se lève, et s'habille. Passe au salon. Neuf heures quinze. La cuisine. Il allume le samovar pour le thé de Camus. Met en route la cafetière, pour son propre café. Fait griller des tartines de pain. Sort deux yaourts nature du frigo. Du beurre. Deux pots de confitures. Du lait. Des céréales, du placard. Couteaux. Cuillères. Il attrape deux pèches, qu'il découpe en quelques gestes précis et dont il dépose les morceaux sur une petite assiette. Il se lèche les doigts, regarde d'un air satisfait le plateau, l'emporte au salon. Retour à la cuisine. Quinte de toux. Pour récupérer son café, et préparer le thé de Camus. Deuxième plateau. Il verse son café dans un bol. Y ajoute deux sucres… trois. Il prend le mug de Camus, la remplit au tiers au bec de la partie supérieure du samovar, allonge le thé avec l'eau chaude la partie basse. Il prend un citron, le fait rouler sur le plan de travail, le coupe en deux, en presse une moitié dans le mug, range l'autre au frais, récupère les tartines grillées. Et retourne au salon, le second plateau dans les mains.

-C'est prêt, mon Camus !

Nouvelle quinte de toux. Ce que ça peut être fatiguant… Deux minutes plus tard, le Verseau entre dans la pièce. Milo est assis et s'occupe de ses tartines. Camus prend un morceau de pêche qu'il mange… avec une telle sensualité que le Scorpion sent qu'il va mourir dans l'instant. Puis il se penche vers le Grec, accroche son regard et pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Que Milo s'empresse de caresser de sa langue. Ils n'ont pas cessé de se regarder. L'arctique d'un côté, la méditerranée de l'autre. Deux océans dans lesquels ils se noient. On frappe à la porte.

-Entrez !

Camus a répondu, mais n'a pas lâché Milo des yeux. Il sourit, légèrement sadique. Puis se relève, comme si de rien n'était, récupère sa tasse, et s'installe sur une chaise, jambes croisées. Milo sourit et soupire. Complètement fou, oui. Quinte de toux. Grrr…

-Maître ! Milo !

Le Cygne sourit. Mais il n'a pas l'air aussi radieux qu'il devrait.

-Hyoga ? Quand es-tu rentré ?, s'étonne le Verseau en lui accordant une rapide étreinte.

-Hier soir. Dans la nuit. Kanon nous a ramené.

-Kanon est rentré ?, demande Milo.

Hyoga acquiesce. Milo mord sa tartine. Point positif, ils vont avoir l'occasion de savoir pourquoi il a disparu… Point négatif, s'il est revenu en pleine nuit, il y a peu de chances que les nouvelles soient bonnes.

-As-tu déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ?, demande le Français.

-Non. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à manger dans le temple du Verseau, Maître.

Est-ce un reproche ? Camus n'en jurerait pas. Bien. Excellent. Hyoga fait des progrès.

-Je préfère supporter l'ambiance du temple du Scorpion, plutôt que voir Milo venir porter son sens inné de la désorganisation jusque là-bas. Je n'y mets plus guère les pieds que pour lire, je le reconnais. Milo ?

-Oui ?

Le Scorpion n'a pas eu l'air de se vexer le moins du monde de la remarque de son compagnon.

-Tu veux bien… ?

-Bien sûr. Du thé, ça te va, Hyoga ?

Le Cygne hoche la tête et regarde Milo quitter la pièce. Même malade, le Scorpion dégage une sorte de magnétisme fascinant… Des doigts qui claquent devant ses yeux. Camus.

-Pardon, s'excuse Hyoga, en rougissant légèrement, je ne voulais pas… je… Je suis très heureux avec Shun… et ravi, pour vous, Maître. Vous l'aimez depuis longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ?

Camus ne prend pas la peine de répondre et boit une gorgée de thé.

* * *

Onze heures et demi. Les arènes. Ils sont tous là. Tous les Ors, les Bronzes, Shion, Shaïna, Shunreï, Seika, Athéna… Les Enfers attaqués. Le Sanctuaire menacé. Le suicide d'Eaque. La possession de Kanon. Et cette odieuse idée qui fait son chemin dans leur âme, dans leur cœur : ils ne connaitront pas la paix…

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Chevaliers. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire qu'il ne s'agit que d'un combat de plus. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que nous en sortirons vainqueurs. Mais je ne veux pas vous mentir. Nous ne connaissons ni leur nombre, ni leur identité, ni leurs motivations… Leurs méthodes, les traces qu'ils laissent… Ni Hadès, ni Perséphone, ni moi ne les comprenons. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine : nous combattrons. Nous ne nous laisserons pas abattre. Par le passé, vous l'avez montré bien souvent, ce n'est pas tant avec vos poings qu'avec votre âme que vous avez sauvé la Terre. Sur elles va reposer notre défense, le temps de savoir à qui nous avons affaire. Les Enfers, le Sanctuaire et le Sanctuaire sous-marin feront front contre cette nouvelle menace. Nous lutterons. Ensemble.

La Déesse marque une pause et libère son cosmos, entourant l'assemblée.

-Ensemble. C'est là qu'est notre seul espoir. La clé de notre réussite. Ensemble. Aussi, j'aimerais vous faire part des dispositions que nous prendrons pour les temps à venir. Personne ne sera autorisé à quitter le Sanctuaire, en dehors de missions spécifiques en direction des Enfers ou des Océans. Ce qui veut dire, bien évidemment, que je n'autoriserai plus les escapades nocturnes à Rodario.

Sourires.

-Ensuite… Je ne veux plus qu'aucun d'entre vous se retrouve seul. Vous irez par deux, toujours. Bon, pas toujours… Angelo, ôte tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage. Vous m'avez tous parfaitement comprise. Vous devrez être particulièrement attentifs les uns aux autres. La moindre déprime, le moindre mouvement d'humeur peuvent être les signes d'une attaque. Vous vous connaissez. Vous vous aimez. Vous serez les meilleurs gardiens. Vous pouvez les combattre. Vous pouvez être plus forts qu'elles. Mais si vous remarquez un changement d'état chez l'un de vos camarades, ou chez vous-mêmes, et que vous n'arrivez pas à le ramener à la raison… n'hésitez pas : venez immédiatement me trouver. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Tout ceci est trop important. Je compte sur vous. Une fois de plus. Je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas. Soyez vigilants… c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant.

Kanon s'autorise un sourire. Poséidon a raison. Athéna a beau dire qu'elle déteste les discours…

-Bien, fait la Déesse. Aiolia, Marine… vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose, je crois…

Le Chevalier du Lion devient rouge brique, serrant la main de sa chère et tendre comme un forcené.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le moment, Athéna, dit l'Aigle.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Non, non. Mais… c'est que… cela concerne le mariage…

-Raison de plus pour la partager avec nous. Vous savez comme votre union nous importe à tous.

Aiolia prend une grande respiration.

-Nous n'avons toujours pas décidés du lieu ni de la date… ce qui, compte tenu des circonstances, n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose… Il s'agit des témoins, Déesse. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait en avoir plusieurs chacun… et maintenant je le sais.

-Ce qu'Aiolia essaie de vous dire… Milo ? Seiya ? Accepteriez-vous de remplir ce rôle pour Aiolia, aux côtés d'Ayoros ? Seika ? Shunreï ? Voudriez-vous être mes témoins avec Shaïna ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Chevalerie commence à se disperser doucement. Aphrodite et Shura se sont précipités sur Kanon. L'un pour venir aux nouvelles de son pote de potins, l'autre pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'état de Rune. Shion et Dohko remonte en direction du Palais, accompagné de Saga et Mû, bien décidés, tous les quatre, à fouiller dans les archives pour tenter de trouver un indice quelconque quelque part. Les filles se sont regroupées et sautent partout – même Athéna, qui a dû laisser un moment la conscience de Saori reprendre le dessus. Milo a laissé son Camus quelques instants pour aller parler seul à seul à son meilleur ami.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Le Scorpion regarde Aiolia.

-Bah quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas me marier sans que… tu sois à mes côtés.

Le Chevalier du Lion baisse la tête, et sourit. Il est gêné. Aiolia est toujours gêné de… l'amour qu'il porte à Milo. Il ne l'aime pas comme il aime Marine, hein ! Évidemment. Il ne l'aime pas non plus de la même manière qu'il aime Ayoros. Non. Mais il aime Milo. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il est en couple avec Camus. Ça peut paraître puéril mais… ça le rassure de voir que Milo aime Camus de cette façon-là. Parce que cela veut dire que, lui, il est toujours son meilleur ami. Qu'il l'a toujours été. Il sent la main de Milo sur son épaule.

-C'est gentil, Lia. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça…

-De quoi, alors ?, s'étonne le Lion.

-Moi, je veux bien… mais… Seiya ?

La tête de Milo… Le Scorpion est désespéré, outré… et à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Aiolia se gratte la tête.

-Ah ça… Bah… Je voulais que tu sois témoin… et puis, bah il fallait bien que Marine ait autant de témoins que moi. Pour Shaïna, il y avait pas eu de problème, le choix était évident, mais là… Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider entre Shunreï et Seika. Elle les a pratiquement connues en même temps, hein… et toutes les quatre, elles sont inséparables… Donc elle m'a demandé d'en choisir un troisième.

-Non, mais ça d'accord, mais… Seiya ?

Aiolia sourit et hausse les épaules.

-C'est le disciple de Marine, le frère de Seika, il a porté l'armure du Sagittaire… Il fait partie de la famille. Et puis…

-Et puis ?

-C'est un gentil gamin. J'ai envie de… lui faire plaisir.

-C'est tout à ton honneur, Lia. Mais compte sur moi, je ne laisserai ni lui, ni ton frère s'occuper de ton enterrement de vie de garçon, fait Milo, en même temps qu'un clin d'oeil.

-Fais attention quand même, je ne voudrais pas que Marine te tue… et puis, je veux qu'elle garde une bonne opinion de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'elle accepte que tu deviennes le parrain de notre premier enfant.

C'est au tour de Milo de ne plus savoir où se mettre.

-Je… Lia… je…

-Pour l'instant, tu n'as rien à dire. Je me suis contenté d'émettre l'idée et elle m'a paru plutôt… pas contre. Ce qui est bon signe quand on parle de Marine.

-Ce serait… un honneur, Lia… Vraiment.

Il serre son ami contre lui. Son meilleur ami.

* * *

-Milo ?

Camus entre dans le temple du Scorpion. Depuis la réunion, le Grec est étrange. Non, pas étrange. Bizarre. Au point qu'il semble contrevenir aux ordres d'Athéna. Il a dit vouloir aller chercher un peu de sirop pour sa toux… il y a plus d'une demi-heure. De quoi rendre soucieux le Verseau.

-Milo ?

Aucune trace du Scorpion dans le salon. Camus passe dans la chambre. Pour trouver son compagnon allongé sur son lit. Il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et passe une main tendre sur son front. Le Scorpion doit avoir un peu de fièvre.

-Milo ? Ça ne va pas ?

-J'étais un peu fatigué… Tu t'es inquiété ?

- Je vais te préparer un grog.

-Merci… Camus ?, appelle-t-il alors que le Verseau est sur le point de quitter la pièce.

-Milo ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Camus n'a pas refermé la porte. Milo laisse son regard s'évader par la fenêtre. Le ciel est bleu, dehors. Quelques nuages. Quelques traces de nuages, pour être précis. Milo soupire. Oui, il aime son Camus. Plus que tout. Et il est persuadé, au plus profond de lui-même, que personne ne peut aimer autant qu'il l'aime. Non. Personne ne peut éprouver de sentiments plus forts et plus profonds que celui qui l'attache à son Verseau. Personne. Camus revient et lui tend une tasse, remplie d'un liquide brûlant.

-Bois. Ça te fera du bien.

Milo obéit. C'est brûlant. C'est agréable. Et puis Camus est revenu s'asseoir auprès de lui. Son Camus. Oui. Son Camus. Milo sourit.

-Merci.

-De rien.

D'un geste plein de grâce, le Verseau lui retire la tasse, à présent vide et la pose sur la table de chevet. Milo ferme les yeux.

-Aiolia m'a dit qu'il voulait que je sois le parrain de leur premier enfant.

-Et ?

Ah ! ce qu'il l'aime, son Camus. Le Scorpion comprend, oui, pourquoi il a mis si peu de temps à apprécier Rhadamanthe. Il leur arrive d'avoir exactement les mêmes répliques. Ils se ressemblent sur bien des aspects. Et sont radicalement différents sur beaucoup d'autres.

-Et j'en suis honoré.

-Tu as raison de l'être. Mais tu devrais te reposer. Tu as un peu de fièvre.

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi, et lire pendant que je dors ?

-Tu veux que je te fasse la lecture ?

-Non. Juste que tu lises. Et que tu restes avec moi.

-Je ne comptais pas partir. Athéna a donné ses ordres. Tu ne peux pas rester seul, Milo.

-C'est juste pour ça ?

-Ça, c'est la version officielle.

-Et la version officieuse ?

Camus s'est levé. Il va choisir un livre dans la bibliothèque qu'ils ont installé dans la chambre. Leur chambre. Peut-être. Il revient vers le lit, remonte l'oreiller, s'assoit. Il tend le bras. Milo vient se lover contre lui. Camus lui caresse distraitement l'épaule et commence sa lecture. Une main lui suffit ; il a l'habitude.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

-Parce que je ne réponds jamais aux questions dont la réponse est évidente.

Milo sourit. Son Camus l'aime. Et il s'endort.

-Milo…

Il grogne. Il est bien, là, dans son rêve. Vraiment bien. Il n'a pas envie de se réveiller, non. Non.

-Milo…

Elle l'embête cette voix… Cette voix… elle lui dit quelque chose…Cette voix… Son Camus. Il ouvre les yeux. Il fait doit être tard : le soleil semble sur le point de se coucher.

-Camus ?

Le Verseau le regarde. Son visage, baigné par la lumière déclinante, est totalement impassible. L'image même de la perfection glacée.

-Camus…

Il a tellement chaud. Et Camus, là… Ses lèvres… Il les embrasse. Son compagnon répond aussitôt à son baiser. Ce qu'il embrasse bien, son Camus ! Ce qu'il est beau ! Ce qu'il l'aime ! Il commence à déboutonner cette chemise qui lui va si bien.

-Milo, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai réveillé.

-Tu m'as promis, Camus.

Oui. C'est vrai. Camus lui a promis. Ce matin, avant qu'ils ne partent pour les arènes.

-Milo… Pour l'instant, il faut que tu manges. Je m'occuperai de toi, après.

-Pour de vrai ?

Camus ne répond rien. Son sourire le fait pour lui. Mais il se lève quand même. Milo soupire. Ce qu'il l'aime, son Camus. Ce qu'il l'aime.

-Maître ? Milo ?

-Dans la chambre, Hyoga.

Le Scorpion jette un regard offusqué à son amant. Il n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un vienne dans leur chambre, maintenant que c'est leur chambre. Surtout pas Hyoga. Ça a quelque chose de… déplacé. Mais le Cygne et Andromède débarquent, main dans la main.

-On venait aux nouvelles…, explique Hyoga.

-Vous auriez pu utiliser vos cosmos…, rétorque Milo, boudeur.

Camus lui lance un regard glacé. Le Scorpion baisse le nez.

-Désolé. Désolé, Hyoga. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, ça ne me réussit pas. On allait s'occuper du repas. Vous voulez rester manger ?

-Je ne sais pas… Shun ?

-Ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir. Et puis, comme ça, Ikki et Shaka auront un moment pour eux, avant qu'on ne les rejoigne.

-Vous allez passer la nuit tous les quatre ?

Shun sourit.

-Mon frère… il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il voulait garder un œil sur moi ou sur lui… Au final, nous dormirons tous au temple de la Vierge. Enfin, si ça ne vous embête pas que Hyoga passe la nuit avec moi, plutôt qu'avec vous…

Camus hausse un sourcil.

-Pourquoi cela devrait-il… m'embêter ?

Shun rougit furieusement. Hyoga lui serre la main.

-C'est-à-dire que, durant notre séjour aux Enfers… Perséphone a expressément tenu à ce que nous dormions dans des chambres séparées, explique le Cygne. Ah ! Et elle m'a dit que vous lui deviez un thé…

Milo fronce les sourcils un instant et puis l'illumination.

-C'est vrai que tu lui as promis, mon Camus.

Le Verseau ferme les yeux, un instant. Puis se dirige vers la porte.

-Tout le monde aime le saumon ?

Trois têtes qui acquiescent.

-Bien.

-Camus ?

Le Verseau se tourne vers Shun. Andromède semble gêné.

-Vous n'êtes pas contre le fait que… Hyoga et moi…

-J'ai une totale confiance en Ikki.

Et le Verseau quitte la pièce.

* * *

Il fait nuit. Milo est allongé sur le lit. Camus va bientôt le rejoindre. Il est dans la salle de bains. Le Scorpion laisse son regard s'évader par la fenêtre. Les étoiles brillent… Camus. Camus… Soupir.

-Milo ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Tu veux te reposer ? demande le Verseau en embrassant le ventre du Grec. Je peux attendre demain pour tenir ma promesse si tu le souhaites.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère…

-Non. Si tu n'as pas envie…, murmure le Français le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Là, je sais que tu te fous de moi.

Sourires.

-Repose-toi, Milo… Laisse-moi faire. Laisse-toi faire.

Milo ferme les yeux. Camus… Son Camus… Que personne ne connait, à part lui. Que personne ne peut imaginer, à part lui. Personne ne sait que lorsqu'il replace d'une main distraite ses cheveux derrière son épaule, il a toujours un regard pour Milo. Il sait exactement l'effet que peut avoir ce simple geste sur son compagnon. Personne ne le connait mieux que Camus. Personne. Ils s'aiment tellement… ils s'aiment tellement…

-Milo ?

Camus s'est légèrement relevé, et regarde son amant.

-Milo ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Si… je… Non.

Non, ça ne va pas. Milo doit bien le reconnaitre. Et ce n'est pas la faute de son angine. Camus est maintenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Aiolia… et Marine. Ils vont avoir des enfants.

-C'est fort probable, en effet.

-Et puis il y aura Aldébaran et Shaïna, et puis Seika et Ayoros, et puis Shiryu et Shunreï…

-Effectivement…

Milo soupire…

-Nous n'aurons jamais d'enfant, nous.

-... Milo ?

Le Scorpion regarde son Camus. Son Camus qu'il aime comme personne ne pourra jamais aimer.

-Je veux un enfant de toi, Camus.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux un enfant de toi…, gémit le Grec.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, Milo.

-Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous on ne pourrait pas en avoir ?!

Normalement, le Français ne répondrait pas à ce genre de questions…

-Ça me parait assez évident, d'un point de vue strictement biologique.

-C'est pas juste ! C'est pas juste ! Je t'aime, moi ! Je t'aime, Camus ! je t'aime plus que Marine n'aime Aiolia ! Plus que Shaïna n'aime Aldébaran ! Elles vont avoir des enfants, elles ! et moi ! moi… Moi, je veux un enfant de toi !

-Milo… Calme-toi.

Le Verseau regarde son Scorpion… qui est à la limite de l'hystérie. Le voir comme ça… Non, ce n'est pas Milo. Pas vraiment.

-Non ! Non ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! Je veux un enfant ! Je veux un enfant ! Je veux un mininous ! Je veux un pititoi… Camus…

Il pleure à présent.

-Tu serais un papa formidable, mon Camus… il n'y a qu'à te voir avec Hyoga… Tu serais parfait… Et puis… Un pitiCamus. Il te ressemblerait. Il serait trop beau. Il aurait un air sérieux mais… de temps en temps… il sourirait. Le plus beau des sourires. Un ange. Un ange… Je veux, Camus… je veux… Je veux ! Un enfant ! Avec toi ! Camus ! Camus ! Je veux un enfant ! Je veux un enfant !

-Milo ! Calme-toi !

-Non ! Non ! NON !

-MILO !

-Je veux un enfant ! Je veux un enfant ! Je veux un enfant !

Camus fronce les sourcils. Lui aussi est en train de perdre son calme. Maitriser ses émotions. Maitriser… Il ne s'agit pas de ne pas ressentir, mais de garder l'esprit clair. Trouver une solution. Pour sauver Milo de sa folie.

-Milo… Milo, regarde-moi.

Aucune réaction. Sous lui, le Scorpion continue à se débattre comme un forcené. Soupir. Il attrape les jambes de Milo, les fait passer par-dessus ses cuisses. Il déteste faire ça… Il se penche, en avant. Place ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Milo. Milo qui refuse obstinément de le regarder.

-Milo ! Milo ! Regarde-moi !

Aucune réaction. D'une main, Camus lui tourne la tête, et accroche son regard. Un regard perdu, et trempé de larmes…

-Milo. Je ne te suffis pas ?

Le Scorpion ne semble pas comprendre la question. Camus se penche un peu plus. Et… Milo ouvre de grands yeux. Camus l'embrasse, très légèrement… et surtout, Camus est en lui.

-Réponds, Milo. Je ne te suffis pas ?

Il y a une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix du Verseau. Le Grec se redresse d'un bond. Camus se retrouve à genoux, Milo assis sur lui. Milo qui le serre dans ses bras, comme jamais. Qui l'embrasse.

-Pardon, pardon, mon Camus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je t'aime, Camus. Je t'aime.

-Je sais, Milo. Je t'aime aussi.

-Je sais, mon Camus. Et je suis désolé. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te servir de… ce moyen sur moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Je préfère te voir comme ça. Et puis, ça confirme ce que je pensais.

-Que je suis fou de ton corps ?

-Qu'il serait proprement immoral de me servir du sexe comme moyen de pression en dehors des cas d'urgence. Et surtout beaucoup trop facile.

Milo sourit.

-Je me damnerai pour pouvoir te faire l'amour pour l'éternité, mon Camus. Ce qui rend cette histoire d'enfant encore plus absurde.

-Comment cela ?

-Tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent que tu es une bombe sexuelle… Quand Hyoga est là, j'ai à peine le droit de t'embrasser… Tu imagines mon calvaire si on avait un gamin ? Rhaaa… et puis il viendrait dans notre lit le matin, j'en suis sûr ! et, je ne pourrais pas te réveiller… Brrrr… Ne parle pas de malheur…

Camus fait glisser ses mains le long du dos de Milo, pour venir lui caresser les hanches.

-Cela veut dire que je te suffis ?

Le Grec se penche et embrasse tendrement son Français.

-Non, Camus. Tu ne me suffis pas. Suffire est un verbe nul. Avec suffire, on a toujours l'impression qu'il reste de la place, quelque part, pour autre chose. Alors que je n'ai plus de place, pour personne. Je t'aime, Camus. Plein. Oui, voilà. Je suis plein de toi, Camus.

-Plein ? Tu es vraiment sûr ?, murmure le Verseau, un sourire aux lèvres.

Léger mouvement de hanches. Milo qui se retient de hurler. Qui reprend ses esprits. Qui plonge son regard dans celui de Camus, au fond duquel il peut lire une promesse : cette nuit sera peuplée de beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres cris.


	12. Vade Retro Téléphone

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Athéna a ordonné à ses Chevaliers de rester au Sanctuaire et de veiller les uns sur les autres. A juste titre, semble-t-il, puisque le deuxième front est définitivement ouvert, comme le montre l'attaque qu'a subie Milo.

_NdA :_

Le générique de cet épisode est Vade Retro Téléphone de Bénabar. Disons qu'il collait bien avec l'idée que je me faisais du chapitre avant de l'écrire. Au final, ça ne colle plus autant. J'ai failli changer pour You're in the air de REM, qui ne collait pas non plus vraiment (mais qui est tellement jolie…). Au final, comme j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Vade… en boucle, j'ai décidé de la garder.

Le jeu de mots pourri du chapitre précédent était « la Vénus de Milo ». Camus donc. Qui est un garçon. D'où Venus as a boy. Tout ceci est d'une logique implacable, n'est-il point ?

Je vais m'absenter pour pratiquement une semaine. Enfin un gros week-end quoi. Je pars vendredi, je reviens mardi. Je vais dans ma belle-famille pour l'anniversaire de mon mari… je sens que ça vous passionne. Tout ça pour vous dire que je ne sais absolument pas si je pourrais poster un autre chapitre d'ici là. Et si je me rends dans un endroit avec un accès internet, je doute d'avoir le temps d'écrire. Donc pas d'inquiétude si vous restez un moment sans update.

Petite Dilly (qui a review des chapitres d'avant et comme j'ai la flemme d'éditer…) : c'est vraiment très agréable de savoir que certaines remarques, ou que certains échanges, vous plaisent particulièrement. Je suis très attachée à la forme. Et c'est… je ne sais pas. Le fait que tu quotes certains passages, ça me fait très plaisir. Et rougir un peu, aussi. Mais ça, c'est normal, c'est moi. J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas trop déçue : Ikki/Shaka n'est certes pas le couple principal de cette fic.

Scorpio-no-Caro : C'est vrai que je me fais énormément plaisir à écrire ces histoires. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose puisque je n'aime pas écrire quand je suis de mauvaise humeur ou que je n'ai pas le moral. Je me suis déjà étendue sur le problème du suspens, donc je vais éviter de rabâcher. Et super contente de t'avoir fait aimer les Spectres. Bon, ça c'est une redite, aussi… Mais c'est tellement vrai :p

Cylla : Oui, Milo aime Camus. Mais Camus le lui rend bien. Je savais que tu les aimais beaucoup tous les deux (première remarque à ce sujet dans ta toute première review de Rès. non ? :p) et je suis bien contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue avec ce chapitre.

Blue Kaminari : :p (ce sera mon seul commentaire à propos de ton premier paragraphe ;) ). Camus/Milo, et Rhada/Kanon mes chouchous ? Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… :p En fait, je dois avouer que ce qu'il me fait les préférer à d'autres, c'est que j'adore les deux persos de chaque couple. Dans les autres, et même si je les aime tous beaucoup, il y en a souvent un que je préfère. Eaque par exemple. J'adore Minos, hein. Mais… Eaque, quoi…

Shirley : Pour un éventuel suicide de Milo… Je dirais, mesquinement, que Camus n'est pas Minos. Et je pense que nous pouvons compter sur le Verseau pour faire tout son possible pour sortir son Scorpion de la dépression. Surtout qu'il a visiblement une idée précise de la méthode à employer. Je sens que ça va lui couter… ou pas, en fait. Contente qu'Athéna t'ait plu. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne l'avait pas énormément appréciée durant Rès… Athéna est quelqu'un de bien. Mais c'est une Déesse guerrière. Une Valkyrie. Arrondir les angles, c'est pas trop son truc.

Niacy : Effectivement, je fais souvent des références à Rès. Des petites. Des détails. Je ne pense pas que ça empêche la compréhension. Enfin j'espère. De toute façon, je ne saurais pas faire autrement, je crois. Les personnages ont un passé. Ils ont partagé des expériences… Par contre, j'aurais peut-être dû essayer de faire plus de références au manga. Il y en a quelques unes, mais relativement peu, en comparaison. D'un autre côté, autant je me souviens exactement de ce qu'il se passe dans mon autre fic, autant les anecdotes des épisodes de l'anime… vachement moins.

Eternyti : Pour le portable… Sache que les Enfers ont une super couverture satellite. Oui, Shura s'est fendu d'un téléphone satellite. Il avait beaucoup économisé sur le petit traitement que leur donne le Sanctuaire. Si, d'abord ! Et non, il n'y a aucun problème avec le fait qu'il faut s'enfoncer sous terre… Pas du tout… pas du tout… (Mais euh ! :'( ). Ils ont mis des relais satellites partout ! Voilà ! En fait, c'est Phlégyas. Il a fait circuler une pétition pour que les Enfers se mettent à la télévision satellite. Bah oui, le pauvre, il ne pouvait pas avoir le câble, lui, dans sa barque sur le Styx. Mais Charon continue à préférer jouer aux cartes, lui. Il n'aime pas trop la télé… Même s'il a signé la pétition, hein. Phlégyas est son ami, après tout. Pardon ? Comment ? Mon explication ne tient pas debout ? Mais bien sûr que si… !

Millenium : Mais évidemment que Poséidon va prendre le matelas, c'est un gentleman… et puis, surtout, maintenant qu'il a réussi à décrisper Pandore il ne va pas courir le risque de voir ses efforts réduits à néant. Shura n'a clairement pas choisi le plus simple des Spectres. Pas de bol, pourrait-on dire. Mais même si Rune est un peu spécial… le Balrog est quelqu'un de bien. Shura se retrouve un peu dans la même situation que Pos', en fait.

Et maintenant, le nouveau chapitre. Il est super long... C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit - même en comptant ceux de Rés. -. Je pense qu'une part de moi voulait compenser l'attente que je vous impose pour le prochain. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Rhadamanthe, sourcils froncés, parcoure un dossier particulièrement délicat. Dans sa main gauche, un verre de scotch. Le cendrier, dans le coin droit de son bureau, menace de déborder. Il est presque minuit. Perséphone est retournée à Elysion pour la nuit. Il a renvoyé Sylphide chez Pharaon, et ordonné à Gordon et Sylphide d'aller se reposer. Deux jours qu'ils travaillent tous d'arrache-pied pour gérer les affaires courantes du Royaume tandis qu'Eaque, Minos et Hadès cherchent à identifier leurs ennemis. Et vingt-quatre heures que Kanon est parti… Il griffonne quelques mots et signe le document. Pause. Allumer une cigarette. Laisser son regard se perdre dans l'ambre de son scotch. Vider son verre d'un trait. Pour oublier qu'il ne sait pas quand il reviendra. Pour se focaliser sur le fait que les Enfers sont attaqués… et qu'il n'a pas le droit de s'en préoccuper. Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du Royaume. Et qu'il en est le seul capable. Selon Sa Majesté. L'avantage, c'est qu'il est fondamentalement convaincu que Perséphone a raison. Si leurs ennemis s'attaquent aux Enfers, il est impératif de maintenir le Royaume à flot. Et qui mieux que lui ? Eaque est le seul à avoir eu des contacts avec leurs ennemis… et Minos… Minos. Le Griffon n'a pas retrouvé totalement ses esprits. Il faudra un moment avant que Rhadamanthe lui fasse à nouveau pleinement confiance. Le Juge écrase son mégot et regarde la pile de dossiers. Une troisième nuit blanche en perspective… Tant mieux.

Oui. Tant mieux. Dans sa chambre, il ressent l'absence de Kanon. Et il n'aime pas ça. Il a donc rapatrié un oreiller et une couverture ici. Quand il ne tient plus debout, que la fatigue ne lui permet plus de se concentrer, il s'accorde une petite sieste sur le canapé. Dans son bureau, il est le Juge de Perséphone. Et son Gémeau lui manque un peu moins. Un peu. Combien de fois, durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, a-t-il relevé les yeux avec la certitude de voir, au même moment, le visage de Kanon apparaître derrière le dossier du canapé ? Combien de fois s'est-il surpris lui-même, son verre à la main, alors qu'il était sur le point de faire une réflexion à la cantonade, dans l'espoir de recueillir son avis ? Combien de fois son cœur a-t-il espéré que ce soit sur Kanon que cette porte s'ouvre ? Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé sentir ses mains venir masser tendrement son cou, pour le délasser ? Combien de fois… ? Trop. Beaucoup trop. Et à chaque fois, il y a l'effort à fournir pour sortir l'image de son Gémeau de son esprit. Se concentrer, à nouveau, sur ses dossiers. Sur son travail. Mais, ici, au moins, il y arrive. Et il peut accomplir les tâches qui lui incombent.

On frappe à la porte. Rhadamanthe hausse un sourcil. La quasi-totalité des Enfers doit dormir à cette heure…

-Entrez.

Dès qu'il entre dans la pièce, Rune du Balrog met un genou en terre.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Pardonnez mon intrusion à une heure aussi tardive.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, répond le Juge en acceptant les excuses d'un simple hochement de tête.

Le Norvégien se relève et dépose sur la table une petite pile de documents.

-Sylphide m'a demandé de lui apporter ces quelques archives… Je suis passé les déposer pour qu'il les ait dès qu'il arrivera demain, et comme j'ai vu que vous étiez encore réveillé, je suis venu vous saluer. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit, mon Seigneur.

Il s'incline. Rhadamanthe se lève.

-Rune ?

Le Balrog qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce se retourne. La Wyverne s'est approché du bar.

-Je t'offre un verre ?, demande-t-il en débouchant une bouteille de scotch.

-Je… ne veux pas vous déranger. Vous êtes probablement très occupé et…

-Je ne te le proposerais pas si cela me dérangeait. Scotch ?

Le Norvégien hésite quelques secondes. Il trouve cela déplacé… Rhadamanthe est un Juge. Lui-même n'est que le secrétaire de Minos… Boire un verre ensemble est une chose intime. D'un autre côté, Rhadamanthe est un Juge. Qui est-il, lui, pour dire non à un Juge ?

-Avec plaisir.

La Wyverne sert deux verres et en tend un au Balrog qui l'accepte, mal à l'aise.

-Assieds-toi.

Rune obéit et s'installe dans un coin du canapé, raide comme un piquet, sa main crispée sur son verre. Rhadamanthe lui s'effondre dans un des fauteuils, ferme les yeux et soupire. Il boit une gorgée et jette un coup d'œil au Norvégien. Sous ce regard inquisiteur, le Balrog se sent obligé de boire à son tour. L'alcool lui agresse la gorge. Il tousse. Rhadamanthe sourit, ironique.

-Un peu fort, peut-être ?

-Non ! Pas du tout, rétorque Rune, vexé.

Nouvelle gorgée. Nouvelle quinte de toux.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de le finir. Il n'y aucune honte à ne pas apprécier un Balbair…

Pour qui n'est pas habitué… Mais le Juge garde pour lui la fin de sa remarque. Le Balrog pose le verre sur la table.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir servi, dans ce cas ?

-Je voulais te parler.

Le Norvégien ouvre de grands yeux mais se reprend aussitôt. Que peut bien lui vouloir Rhadamanthe ? C'est à peine s'ils se connaissent…

-Tu commences à avoir des cernes, Rune. Tu devrais te reposer.

Et c'est moi qui dis ça, pense la Wyverne, en passant une main lasse sur ses yeux. De son côté, Rune a baissé la tête.

-J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment, je le reconnais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?, demande-t-il, agressif. Pardon… je ne devrais pas vous parler sur ce ton. Je n'ai aucune excuse, Seigneur Rhadamanthe…

Mais le Juge balaye l'objection d'un revers de la main.

-Les Enfers sont attaqués. Tu es le bras droit de Minos. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi. Ne serait-ce que pour palier à ses défaillances.

-Le Seigneur Minos ne faillira pas !

Rune s'est levé d'un bond et regarde Rhadamanthe, furieux. Mais il n'impressionne pas du tout la Wyverne.

-Il a déjà failli, continue le Juge, implacable. Minos n'a pas été à la hauteur, avec Eaque.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Il n'est responsable ni de la faiblesse ni de la déchéance du Garuda !

-Assieds-toi. Tout de suite.

Ils s'affrontent du regard quelques instants, mais Rune finit par s'incliner et reprend sa place.

-Je peux comprendre que tu défendes ton supérieur. Mais ne t'avise plus de tenir ce genre de discours devant moi. J'avais cru que l'attachement que Minos éprouve à son endroit t'aurait amené à revoir ton opinion, mais je constate qu'il n'en est rien : tu méprises toujours Eaque.

Rhadamanthe marque une pause. Il regarde son verre.

-Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus dans cette histoire ?, demande-t-il sans un regard pour le Balrog. Eaque est très puissant, Rune. Plus puissant que moi. Plus puissant que Minos. Un autre que lui aurait sombré bien avant. Un autre que lui serait probablement mort sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Si cela n'avait pas été Eaque, jamais nous n'aurions su que nous étions attaqués. Et tout ce que vous voyez, toi et d'autres, c'est cette tentative de suicide… c'est cette supposée faiblesse. Notre opinion, à Minos et à moi, ne vous suffit pas. Le soutien inconditionnel que lui apportent leurs Majestés non plus… Que faudra-t-il qu'il fasse pour que vous le respectiez ? Vous m'écœurez.

-Pourquoi cela vous pose-t-il problème ? Cela ne semble pas le déranger, lui…

-C'est un Juge, Rune. En le méprisant, c'est le Royaume que vous méprisez, répond l'Anglais en finissant son scotch cul-sec.

-C'est faux !

-C'est la vérité.

Rhadamanthe se lève, et va se resservir. Il en profite pour aller récupérer son cendrier et son étui à cigarettes.

-Non ! Je respecte son statut ! C'est simplement lui qui… qui…

Le Balrog est incapable de terminer sa phrase. Les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Rhadamanthe reprend sa place et s'allume une cigarette.

-Si tu méprisais Sylphide, je te trouverai stupide mais tu en aurais parfaitement le droit. Mais Eaque n'est pas un simple spectre. Il est le Juge des Enfers. Depuis quatre mille ans. Ce poste a été créé pour lui. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire… Mais peu importe après tout. Le fait est là. Vous avez le droit de ne pas apprécier certains détails de sa personnalité, mais pas de lui dénier son titre. Eaque mérite cette place, si ce genre de terme peut s'appliquer à notre situation. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Rune ?

La question de l'Anglais résonne dangereusement dans la pièce. Elle recèle une menace tout à fait réelle aux oreilles du Balrog. Il se lève.

-Tout à fait, Seigneur Rhadamanthe, répond-il en s'inclinant.

-Bien. Et maintenant, assis. Ce n'est pas ce point que je souhaitais aborder avec toi.

Le Balrog se rassoit, docile. Il regarde Rhadamanthe qui semble réfléchir, comme s'il éprouvait quelques difficultés à formuler sa prochaine remarque. Le Norvégien n'ose rien dire. La soirée est des plus étranges… La Wyverne qui souhaite lui parler… et ne semble pas particulièrement fidèle à sa réputation. Le Juge aurait dû se mettre beaucoup plus en colère. Etre plus violent. Au contraire, il est resté très calme. Non, vraiment, c'est étrange.

-Serais-tu d'accord pour être transféré sous mon autorité pour quelque temps ?

La question de l'Anglais le surprend.

-Je… suis au service de Minos, Seigneur Rhadamanthe…

-Je sais. Mais Minos est occupé. Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour le moment. Et j'aimerais utiliser ton expérience du Tribunal afin de soulager Sylphide, pour qu'il puisse assister aux audiences qu'accorde Perséphone. Compte tenu des circonstances, elles sont devenues d'une importance capitale. Queen se retrouve à devoir gérer l'Intendance Générale. Et Gordon supervise les trois armées. Je ne peux leur demander d'en faire davantage. Valentine serait ici, je me reposerai sur lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et il est hors de question que je le rappelle : nous avons besoin d'un Spectre aux côtés de Pandore.

-Je suis donc une solution de remplacement.

-Non. Mais si tu te vexes pour ce que je viens de dire, je ne prendrai pas la peine de m'entretenir avec Minos : il est clair que nous ne pourrons jamais travailler ensemble.

-Vous ne lui en avez pas encore parlé ?

-Non.

-Cela me parait contraire aux usages…

-Je me moque des usages en ce moment. Je souhaite travailler avec toi. Travailler, Rune. Pas me battre. Si cette mutation temporaire te dérange, je me passerai de toi.

Rune réfléchit quelques instants.

-Ce serait un honneur de travailler avec vous, Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

-Parfait. Sois ici à huit heures demain matin. Je m'occuperai des détails avec Minos dans la matinée. Et maintenant, va te reposer.

-Tout de suite.

Et Rune s'incline. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourne. Rhadamanthe n'est pas encore retourné à son bureau.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?

-Oui ?

-Vous ne sauriez pas… comment réparer ça ?

Il sort de sa poche un petit objet vaguement rectangulaire.

-Il s'agit du portable que Shura t'a offert ?

Rune ouvre de grands yeux.

-Comment… ?

-Kanon est un ami d'Aphrodite. Quel est le problème ?

-Il ne fonctionne plus. Lorsque j'appuie sur le bouton, rien ne se passe.

Rhadamanthe tend la main. Le Balrog s'approche et lui confie, à regret, cette merveille de technologie. L'Anglais l'inspecte rapidement.

-Tu l'as rechargé ?

-Pardon ?

Soupir.

-Il y avait une mallette avec le portable, avec différents objets à l'intérieur, lorsque tu l'as reçu, non ?

-Oui.

-Et aucune notice d'utilisation ?

-Non.

Pourquoi Shura l'a-t-il enlevé ? Rhadamanthe préfère ne pas savoir.

-Bon. Comme je n'ai pas envie de perdre trois heures en explications… retourne chez toi, et reviens ici avec la boite et son contenu.

-J'y vais de ce pas.

Et le Norvégien quitte précipitamment la pièce.

Rhadamanthe tire sur sa cigarette. Kanon n'aime pas qu'il fume. Même s'il ne le lui reproche jamais. Mais l'Anglais le voit, à la petite mine triste du Gémeau lorsqu'il s'en allume une. Kanon… Soupir. Il vide son verre. Cela ne sert à rien d'y penser. Il retourne à son bureau et se replonge dans un nouveau dossier.

* * *

Rhadamanthe a débranché une des lampes pour la remplacer par la recharge du portable. Il l'allume.

-Quel est ton code pin ?

-Pardon ?

-Ton code. Pour le téléphone.

-Je… n'en ai pas. Il était allumé quand Shura me l'a envoyé.

Super. Rhadamanthe tente le quadruple 0, sans succès. 1 2 3 4. Non plus.

-Quand tu penses à Shura, est-ce qu'il y a quatre chiffres qui te viennent à l'esprit ? Je ne sais pas moi, une date… un anniversaire…

-Le 12 Juillet, répond le Norvégien, sans hésiter.

Rhadamanthe hausse un sourcil. La résurrection d'Hadès a pourtant eu lieu le 2… Mais Rune est sans doute plus au courant que lui. 1 2 0 7. Banco. Visiblement, le Capricorne et le Balrog sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Voilà. Si tu veux l'appeler maintenant, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

-Je… Merci, Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous montrer ma gratitude.

-Demande-lui des nouvelles de Kanon, fait le Juge en regagnant son bureau.

Rune a bien compris le message et appuie deux fois sur le bouton vert comme le lui a appris le Capricorne. Plusieurs sonneries.

_-Allô, oui ?_

Ce n'est pas la voix de Shura.

-Bonsoir.

Rhadamanthe jette un rapide coup d'œil au Norvégien dont la voix est glaciale.

_-Rune ? C'est toi ?_

-Qui est à l'appareil ?

_-C'est moi ! C'est Kanon ! Shura est sous la douche, là. Tu veux que je lui dise de te rappeler ?_

-Et bien… en a-t-il pour longtemps ?

_-Alors là… Pas trop, j'imagine._

-Je vais attendre dans ce cas. Voulez-vous que je vous passe le Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le Juge hausse un sourcil.

_-Tu es avec lui, là ?_

-Oui.

_-Dans ce cas… je veux bien, merci._

Rune tend le portable en direction du Juge.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe… l'Ambassadeur Kanon. Pour vous.

L'Anglais se lève, et se précipite vers le téléphone.

-Kanon ?

_-Rhadamanthe ! Ce que ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, mon amour… Tu vas bien ?_

-Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui décroche le portable de Shura ?

_-Bah… il est sous la douche donc…_

-Sous la douche ? Vous êtes où ?

_-Bah, chez lui._

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez Shura à cette heure ?

_-... soupir_

-Kanon ?

_-Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres d'Athéna. Elle ne veut pas que les Chevaliers restent seuls… Les autres sont en couple… donc Shura et moi on a décidé de rester tous les deux. Comme ça, on n'embête ni Aphro et Angie, ni Mû et mon frère. Surtout que j'ai déjà monopolisé Saga la nuit dernière…_

-…

_-Rhadamanthe ?_

-Tu comptes passer la nuit avec lui ?

Rhadamanthe serre les dents. Sa voix a dangereusement baissé d'une octave. En face de lui, Rune semble outré par la question. Mais la réponse l'intéresserait grandement, lui aussi.

_-Et bien oui…_

L'Anglais raccroche au nez de Kanon. Il se retient de justesse de balancer le portable. Ce n'est pas le sien après tout. Il se lève va passer ses nerfs sur les bibelots d'une des bibliothèques. Ce n'est pas qu'il doute de l'amour de Kanon, non. Non. Kanon l'aime… et il sait parfaitement qu'entre lui et Shura, son Gémeau n'aurait pas la moindre hésitation. Mais voilà : ce n'est pas entre lui et Shura que cela se joue. C'est entre lui et tout le Sanctuaire. Il faut compter avec Athéna, avec Aphrodite, avec Milo, avec tous les amis de Kanon… avec Saga. Ce frère que son Gémeau adore… et qu'il ne peut plus voir autant qu'il le souhaite. Parce que l'Anglais le déteste. Le hait, tout simplement. En un contre un, Rhadamanthe sait qu'il ne risquerait rien, face à aucun d'entre eux. Sauf Athéna, évidemment. Mais c'est un cas à part : Kanon ne le tromperait pas avec elle. Enfin… Et puis, à la place de Shura… il n'y a pas photo entre son Kanon et Rune… ! Le téléphone sonne. Le Balrog décroche.

-Oui ?

_-Rune ? C'est encore Kanon. Est-ce que tu peux me repasser Rhadamanthe, s'il-te-plait ?_

Le Norvégien lève les yeux vers le Juge. Le regard que lui lance l'Anglais est parfaitement explicite.

-Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe ne souhaite pas vous parler pour le moment.

_-… Rune, est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?_

-Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ?

_-Parce que je ne veux pas coucher avec Shura ?_

-…

_-Rhaa ! bon sang… tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! On est obligé de passer la nuit ensemble ! Je vais dormir dans le salon ! Le Sanctuaire est attaqué lui aussi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de…_

-Je vous écoute.

_-Merci… Là, il a vidé deux bibliothèques et il vient de monter vers son bureau, non ?_

-Une seulement.

_-De bibliothèque ?... super !… Bon, tu vas lui répéter exactement ce que je te dis. _

-Entendu.

_-Rhadamanthe, mon amour, ne fais pas ça… tu vas le regretter : tu y tiens, à ce terrarium._

-….

_-Rune, dis-lui. Il faut que tu lui dises. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une connerie à cause d'un malentendu._

-Rhadamanthe, mon amour, ne fais pas ça… tu vas le regretter : tu y tiens, à ce terrarium.

La voix de Rune, derrière lui, arrête l'Anglais dans son geste. Dans sa main, un lourd presse-papier qu'il s'apprêtait effectivement à balancer contre le… Et puis, Rune ? Qui l'appelle mon amour ? Il se retourne.

_-Il s'est calmé ?_

-Apparemment. Il s'est retourné vers moi, répond Rune en montrant le téléphone à Rhadamanthe, dans une tentative de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

_-Bien. Maintenant dis-lui que le Sanctuaire est attaqué._

-Le Sanctuaire est attaqué.

_-Que si on reste deux par deux, c'est pour pouvoir se surveiller mutuellement._

-S'ils restent deux par deux, c'est pour…

Rhadamanthe lui a arraché le portable des mains.

-Kanon ?! Vous êtes attaqués ?! Tu vas bien ?!

_-…_

-Kanon ?

_-C'est un peu compliqué._

-Tu ne vas pas bien ?

_-Si… mais…_

-Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe…

_-Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes…_

-Je m'inquiète déjà, Kanon. Si tu es en danger, je veux que tu rentres immédiatement.

_-Je ne peux pas. Athéna a donné des ordres._

-Ça veut dire que tu es en danger…

Rune voit le visage de Rhadamanthe se décomposer. Véritablement. Le Juge est devenu pâle comme la mort.

-C'est moi qui viens. Je préviens Sa Majesté demain, Minos se débrouillera…

_-Tu ne peux pas. Perséphone a besoin de toi. Les Enfers ont besoin de toi, tu le sais._

-Mais, Kanon,…

_-Arrête. Calme-toi. Ta place est aux Enfers. La mienne est ici, au Sanctuaire._

-… Je sais.

_-Je t'aime._

-Moi aussi, Kanon… Que s'est-il passé ?

Rhadamanthe semble s'être calmé. Rune n'a pas osé bouger. Les sentiments qu'éprouve le Juge pour le Gémeau l'impressionnent. Et lui font peur. La Wyverne était prête à laisser les Enfers pour aller le retrouver… Shura, lui aussi, lui a proposé de venir le rejoindre lorsqu'il l'a appelé il y a deux jours… Se pourrait-il que le Capricorne soit attaché à lui de la même façon ? Peut-être pas de manière aussi forte, évidemment… Shura ne quittait pas une charge aussi importante que celle de Rhadamanthe…

-Kanon…

_-Les voix nous attaquent aussi. Tu te souviens de ce que Camus a dit quand vous vous êtes battus ?_

-Evidemment.

_-Et bien Saga m'a dit la même chose._

-Il a insulté Sa Majesté ?!

_-Mais non… Je te parle de Camus qui disait que tu n'aimais pas vraiment Milo, que tu te servais de lui…_

-Peut-être, oui…

_-Saga me l'a pratiquement répété mot pour mot._

-Que je me sers de Milo ?

_-Non. Que tu te sers de moi…_

-… Je vais tuer ton frère. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je te jure que je le tue.

_-Rhadamanthe…_

-Quoi ?

_-Ce n'est pas la faute de Saga. C'est l'entité…_

-Comment tu le sais ?

_-Elle s'en est prise à moi après._

-Comment cela ?

_-Je suis devenu complètement parano. J'ai accusé Athéna de vouloir la fin des Enfers, mon frère d'être jaloux de moi parce que c'est moi que tu aimes… j'étais sur le point de détruire le temple des Gémeaux._

-Hein ?!

_-Mais on m'a filé un coup de main et je me suis calmé._

-Qui ça on ? Saga ?

_-Non… La petite voix._

-Celle qui me dit que je suis un minable et qui fait tout pour qu'on se sépare ?

_-Non. Une autre. Je pense que celle dont tu parles, c'est celle qui a influencé Camus et Saga. Celle qui m'a aidé, c'est ma petite voix à moi. Celle que j'entends depuis que je suis tout petit. Je pensais que c'était les mêmes, mais apparemment j'avais tort._

-Et comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

_-Et bien pendant qu'il me possédait…_

-Pardon ?!

_-Ah oui, je ne t'avais pas dit mais ma petite voix, c'est une présence masculine en fait, donc rien à voir avec celle qui s'en est prise à Eaque et Minos à Elysion…_

-Non, Kanon… Posséder ?

_-…_

-La « petite voix » t'a possédé ?

_-Oui._

-…

_-Mais il m'a aidé ! Et il m'a promis de veiller sur toi ! Et je suis presque sûr qu'il tient sa promesse parce que Saga a arrêté de tout faire pour que je rompe avec toi !_

-Saga a essayé de te faire rompre ?!

_-Et bien oui… enfin c'était pas Saga, c'était l'entité… la méchante…_

-Kanon…

_-Oui, mon amour ?_

-Plus jamais je ne te laisserai retourner au Sanctuaire tout seul, tu m'entends ?! Plus jamais !

_-Rhadamanthe…_

-Quoi ?!

_-Shura vient de sortir de la salle de bains…_

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?!

_-C'est leur portable à lui et à Rune… ils doivent avoir envie de se parler…_

-…

_-Je te rappelle dès qu'ils ont fini si tu veux…_

-Et toi, tu en aurais envie ?

_-De quoi ? De te rappeler ?_

-Oui.

_-… Je t'aime, mon amour._

-Je t'aime, Kanon. A plus tard.

Le Juge tend le portable à Rune.

-Shura vient de sortir de la douche. Je vais faire un tour.

Rhadamanthe se lève, récupère son étui à cigarettes et laisse Rune seul dans son bureau.

* * *

_-Rune ?_

La voix de Shura. Enfin.

-Bonsoir.

_-Je suis content que tu appelles. Tu vas bien ?_

-Ça va. Tu vas veiller sur l'Ambassadeur, alors ?

_-L'Amb... ? Ah euh, oui. Tu m'appelais pour une raison particulière ?_

-Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe voulait de ses nouvelles.

_-Je comprends…_

-…

_-…_

-Je viens juste de faire fonctionner ce truc, à nouveau.

_-Comment cela ?_

-Un problème de… recharge, je crois. Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe m'a apporté son aide.

_-Cela veut dire que tu as voulu m'appeler avant ?_

-Et toi ? Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?

_-Non…_

-…

-…

-…

_-Rune…_

-Quoi ?

_-Tu aurais voulu que je t'appelle ?_

-A ton avis ?

_-Je… pensais que tu… Je ne voulais pas te déranger._

-…

_-…_

-Shura ?

_-Oui ?_

-Est-ce que tu tiens à moi ?

_-…_

-…

_-C'est que…_

-C'est bon. J'ai compris.

_-Non ! Non ! Rune !_

-Quoi ?

_-C'est pas ce que tu crois._

-Je ne crois rien.

_-C'est bien ce que je dis…_

-…

_-Rune… je… Tu comptes pour moi. Je ne t'aurais pas envoyé ce portable, sinon… Je ne t'aurais pas embrassé._

-On s'est embrassé parce qu'on était saouls, Shura.

_-… Je ne l'étais pas. Tu sais bien que je tiens l'alcool mieux que ça._

-Tu m'as menti.

_-Oui…_

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé alors ?

_-Parce que j'en avais envie._

-Je ne te comprends pas, Shura…

_-Je sais. Et ça… me rend triste. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu comprennes…_

-Explique-toi.

_-…_

-…

_-… Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

* * *

  
_

Dans les jardins, Rhadamanthe fume. L'obscurité recouvre les Enfers. Cette fois encore, il a bien cru qu'il risquait de perdre Kanon. Et que sa vie allait s'effondrer. Durant quatre mille ans, sa vie s'est résumée à Perséphone. Mais maintenant… maintenant, il refuse de vivre sans l'amour de Kanon. Ce serait mieux pourtant. Pour son Gémeau. S'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Kanon pourrait voir Saga. Il pourrait voir ses amis. Il pourrait être aux côtés d'Athéna… et lui-même pourrait mieux servir le Royaume. Parce que force est de constater qu'il n'assure que le service minimum en ce moment… Mais voilà. Ce Chevalier lui a tout pris. Ou presque. A commencer pour sa raison. Sa vie s'est brisée lorsqu'il a vu Kanon. Sans cette armure qui le cachait. Kanon… Magnifique. Sublime. Kanon. Tout simplement.

_-Désolé._

Rhadamanthe sursaute. Il se retourne. Personne.

-Qui est là ?

_-C'est moi._

-Qui ?

_-… Evidemment… Je suis l'ami de Kanon._

-L'ami… ?

_-La petite voix, si tu préfères._

Rhadamanthe fait exploser son cosmos.

_-Oulah, du calme, gros. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?_

-Vous avez possédé Kanon… !

_-Rhoo… c'est y pas mignon, à cet âge… Mais il ne t'a pas dit que je l'avais protégé ?_

-On ne protège pas les gens comme ça! Et personne n'a le droit de toucher à Kanon !

_-Mais on est complètement sur la même longueur d'onde. Et j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire autrement, mais l'urgence de la situation… Je n'ai pas eu le choix._

-Je m'en contrefous !

_-Eh ! J'ai aidé ton mec, alors tu vas te calmer._

-Kanon n'a pas besoin d'aide ! Kanon est le plus grand homme de tous les temps ! Et je suis là, moi !

_-Kanon est un homme exceptionnel, mais il reste un homme. Et tu n'étais pas là. Donc tu vas prendre un autre ton avec moi. Et plus vite que ça._

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! Je suis le Juge de Perséphone !

_-Et moi, je suis… ! Ahahaha ! Nice try. Bien joué._

-Ce n'est pas un jeu.

_-Mais bien sûr que si. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ça, de toute façon. Donc arrête de chercher à savoir mon nom._

-Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, dans ce cas ?

_-Je viens tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Kanon. Et te le dire de manière à ce que tu le lui répètes._

-Quelle promesse ?

_-Celle de te protéger._

-Me protéger ? Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

_-Mais bien sûr. Eaque non plus n'en avait pas besoin, je suppose… ?_

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

_-Quoi ? Tu crois que Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne qui se morfond parce que l'amour de sa vie serait plus heureux sans lui, alors que le dit amour explique à qui veut l'entendre qu'il ne peut plus vivre loin du dit Rhadamanthe, c'est normal comme attitude ?_

-…

_-Et bien au moins, je constate que tu as un cerveau, c'est déjà pas mal. Je l'aurais eu mauvaise que Kanon s'entiche d'un débile._

-S'entiche ? S'entiche ?!

_-Mais tu pars au quart de tour, ma parole… ! T'es super drôle comme mec, en fait. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais…_

-…

_-Et voilà ! Tu te vexes ! Non, mais vraiment, tu m'éclates !_

-C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ?

_-Rhoo…_

-Et je peux savoir en quoi les choix sentimentaux de Kanon vous intéressent ?

_-Possessif et jaloux, en plus. Mais tu as toutes les qualités, pour me plaire… Et pour répondre à ta question, je m'intéresse à tout ce que fait, pense, et ressent Kanon. Il te l'a dit, non, que je le suis depuis sa naissance ?_

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

_-Alors ça, ce n'est pas ton problème. Mais je protègerai votre relation. Votre couple me plait._

-Qu'on vous plaise ou non, de toute façon, Kanon et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

_-Justement non, Rhadamanthe. Justement non. Et c'est bien pour ça que vous me plaisez autant._

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ?

_-Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire. Allez, je file. Tu n'oublieras pas de passer le message à Kanon, hein ?_

-Attendez !

_-Quoi ?_

-Vous allez nous aider ?

_-Pardon ?_

-Allez-vous nous aider à protéger les Enfers et le Sanctuaire ?

_-Je protège Kanon. Bonne nuit, Rhadamanthe._

Rhadamanthe se retrouve seul et écrase sa cigarette. Il se sent mieux. Plus calme. Plus sûr de lui. L'ami de Kanon l'a donc bien protégé de l'influence des entités. A moins qu'il ne l'ait influencé à son tour… Non. Rhadamanthe ne se sent pas euphorique. Il se sent lui-même. Parfaitement lui-même. Il y a un moment que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Retour dans son bureau. Rune n'est pas là. Le téléphone si. Bouton vert. Deux fois.

_-Allo ?_

-C'est encore moi.

_-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rune ?_

-Comment cela ?

_-Shura est complètement effondré sur le canapé, là._

-Tu vas le consoler ?

_-… Rhadamanthe…_

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de poser la question, non ?

_-Oui, je vais le consoler. C'est un peu ce que je suis sensé faire. Et c'est un ami. Ça te pose un problème ?_

-Non. De toute façon, il n'est pas blond que je sache.

_-Rhadamanthe ?_

-Oui ?

_-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?_

-Comment cela ?

_-Tu fais de l'humour au lieu d'une crise de jalousie ?_

-Tu préfèrerais que je m'énerve ?

_-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je suis simplement surpris et j'aimerais comprendre._

-J'ai eu la visite de ton ami.

_-Mon a… Hein ?!_

-J'étais sorti dans les jardins pour laisser Rune parler avec Shura. Et il est venu me faire la conversation.

_-Il t'a fait des avances ?_

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

_-… non, non… Pour rien…_

-Kanon…

_-Il a fait du gringue à Saga._

-Ça m'étonnerait.

_-Tu penses que mon frère ment ?_

-Je pense que ton ami a meilleur goût.

_-Donc il t'en a fait à toi aussi._

-Non. Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait très drôle et que j'avais tout pour lui plaire, mais c'est tout.

_-… Donc ça, pour toi, ce n'est pas draguer. C'est intéressant. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne te draguent pas, mon amour ?_

-Il m'a assuré qu'il protégerait notre relation.

_-Oui, c'est aussi ce qu'il m'a promis._

-Il m'a dit autre chose, Kanon.

_-Je t'écoute._

-Il m'a dit que, toi et moi, nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

_-QUOI ?!_

-Il a ajouté que c'était pour cela qu'on lui plaisait.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…_

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Et quand je lui ai demandé s'il nous aidera à protéger les Enfers et le Sanctuaire… il m'a répondu qu'il te protégeait, toi.

_-Je m'en doutais._

-Comment ça ?

_-Ce n'est pas un allié. Il me fait plutôt l'impression d'une troisième puissance. Quant à savoir s'il est là pour observer, limiter la casse, ou rafler la mise à la fin…_

-J'en informerai Eaque demain.

_-J'en parlerai à Dohko et à Shion. Rhadamanthe ?_

-Oui ?

_-Je me moque de ce qu'il a dit. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre._

-Je sais.

_-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, et comme tu me manques…_

-Tu me manques aussi, Kanon. C'est vide, ici, sans toi.

_-Tu prends soin de toi, hein…_

-Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_-Mouais… tu en es à combien de paquets et de bouteilles ?_

-…

_-Je te connais, mon amour._

-Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas te mentir, alors je ne te répondrai pas.

_-C'est à ce point ?_

-Tu me manques, Kanon.

_-C'est donc à ce point. Tu dors, au moins ?_

-Un peu. Je fais des siestes sur le canapé.

_-Et la nuit ?_

-Je viens de te le dire.

_-Rhadamanthe…_

-J'ai essayé de m'endormir dans notre lit. Je m'énervais tout seul. Je comprends un peu mieux Sa Majesté.

_- Pourquoi ?… Ah, oui, le coup du canapé._

-Exactement.

_-Essaie de te reposer un peu, quand même…_

-Je te le promets.

_-Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je ne veux pas laisser Shura seul trop longtemps._

-Je comprends. Kanon ?

_-Oui ?_

-Je t'aime.

_-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour.

* * *

  
_

Rhadamanthe a raccroché. Kanon soupire. Ce qu'il donnerait pour que le temps s'arrête, là, maintenant, qu'il puisse, ne serait-ce que rappeler son Juge. Et entendre sa voix. Créer un lien entre eux. Plus réel que ces simples pensées. Mais plus illusoire que le contact de sa peau… Soupir. Pourquoi a-t-il dit que lui et Rhadamanthe ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre ? La petite voix ment, soit. Mais quand même. Il veut les protéger et pourtant il doute de leur relation ? C'est absurde. Et puis de toute façon… Il aime Rhadamanthe, du plus profond de son âme. Et Rhadamanthe l'aime. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Petite voix ou non, ami ou ennemi, c'est une évidence. Il ne doit plus y penser… La priorité pour le moment, c'est Shura.

Dans le salon, le Capricorne est prostré sur le canapé. Il se prend la tête à deux mains et se balance, d'avant en arrière. Kanon s'approche doucement et vient s'accroupir devant lui.

-Shura ?

Aucune réaction. Kanon lève les mains vers l'Espagnol. Doucement, il lui attrape un poignet et détend chacun de ses doigts. Crispés, ils ont arraché des dizaines de cheveux… Kanon lui fait délicatement poser sa main sur le sofa et entreprend de faire la même chose avec l'autre main. Finalement, il lui relève le visage. Le regard de Shura est totalement vide.

-Shura… Shura… regarde-moi…

Il vient coller son front contre celui du Capricorne.

-Shura. Ne les laisse pas t'avoir. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se soit passé, on trouvera une solution. Je te le promets.

Kanon ferme les yeux. Il s'en veut. Une fois de plus, il n'arrive pas à consoler quelqu'un. Une fois de plus, il est… Minute, papillon. Cette sensation… Ce contact sur ses lèvres… ? Cette main sur… sa nuque ?! Cette langue qui… ?! Non mais ?!! Il ouvre les yeux. Mais c'est bien ça ! Shura est en train de l'embrasser ! Kanon se dégage violemment et regarde l'Espagnol, horrifié et furieux. De son côté, le Capricorne ne semble pas avoir compris le message et se jette à nouveau sur le Gémeau. Surpris par l'attaque, le Grec se retrouve au sol, surplombé par un Shura qui tente à nouveau de l'embrasser. Un mélange de désir et de besoin… Ils se battent pratiquement à présent. Kanon finit par envoyer son… ami valser contre les pieds de la table. Il se relève, d'un bond.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!, hurle le cadet des Gémeaux.

-Aime-moi, Kanon…

-Hein ?! Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu as complètement…

Le Capricorne l'a projeté sur le canapé.

-Non mais… ! Bordel ! Shura !

-Tout serait plus simple si tu m'aimais, Kanon…

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre !

-Aime-moi, Kanon… toi, l'Apostat… moi, qui la révère…

-Non, mais…. Lâche-moi, Shura ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

-Moi qui l'ai trahie malgré moi… Toi qui as choisi, en conscience, de la sauver…

-Bordel, Shura ! Reprends-toi !

-Ne vois-tu pas, Kanon ? Ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ?

Shura s'explose contre le sol. Kanon lui a décoché un splendide crochet du droit dans la mâchoire.

-Ne redis jamais ça !

Kanon fait exploser son cosmos.

-Je suis fait pour Rhadamanthe et personne d'autre, tu m'entends ?! Vous m'entendez ?! Vous m'entendez ?!, hurle-t-il à l'adresse des cieux. Il n'y a que Rhadamanthe pour moi ! Vous ne nous briserez jamais ! JAMAIS !!

Le cosmos du cadet des Gémeaux brûle à présent, et recouvre le Capricorne. Qui semble en colère… et perdu. De plus en plus perdu. Shura regarde maintenant Kanon. L'aura du Grec est impressionnante. Terrifiante. La puissance de Kanon. La grandeur de Kanon. La raison pour laquelle Rhadamanthe est à ce point fou de son Gémeau. L'Espagnol se recroqueville contre les décombres de la table du salon.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Kanon abaisse son cosmos et vient s'accroupir à côté de lui.

-Calme-toi, Shura.

-Kanon… je… suis désolé… Par Athéna, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… je t'ai… Athéna… Kanon… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… Kanon… pardonne-moi… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… qu'est-ce j'ai fait…

-Chut… Viens là…

Shura pleure à présent, la tête appuyée contre la poitrine de Kanon. Le Gémeau le berce et lui caresse les cheveux.

-Ce n'est rien… tu n'étais pas toi-même… Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça.

-Non… J'aurais pu… Oh ! Par Athéna ! J'aurais pu… J'avais tellement envie… de toi, Kanon… J'aurais pu te…

-Chut. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire du tout. Je suis tout de même beaucoup plus fort que toi, reconnais-le…, fait le cadet des Gémeaux dans un sourire.

-C'est vrai…

-Bien ! Je vois que tu as récupéré toute ta lucidité…

Sourires... Shura se blottit davantage contre Kanon.

-Tu aimes vraiment Rhadamanthe, hein ?

-Oui. Et c'est pire de jour en jour.

-Pire ?

-C'est loin d'être simple pour un Chevalier d'Athéna d'aimer un Spectre d'Hadès…, soupire Kanon. Mais je m'en fous. Je me fous que ma vie soit compliquée tant que je la passe à ses côtés.

-Comment est-ce que tu as su que tu l'aimais ?

Kanon sourit.

-Je retournais au temple du Scorpion. Je suis entré… il embrassait Perséphone. Et là, je me souviens parfaitement avoir pensé « Du calme, Kanon. Puisque tu l'aimes, tu dois accepter sa relation avec sa Reine ». Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais deux secondes plus tard.

-Je n'aurais jamais le courage de faire ça.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu veux dire à Rune ?

Shura se crispe.

-Eh ! On est entre nous, là. Je ne répèterai rien. Je garde plutôt bien les secrets. Demande aux Généraux de Poséidon la prochaine fois que tu les verras.

Shura étouffe un fou-rire et se redresse, pour s'asseoir à côté de Kanon.

-Tu es vraiment con, par moment, constate le Capricorne, amusé.

-C'est ce que mon frère me répète tout le temps. Alors ? Rune ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-C'est un peu le cœur du problème qui vient d'arriver, non ?

Le visage de Shura se ferme.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Arrête avec ça et explique-moi, plutôt.

Expliquer ? Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer ? Shura soupire et se laisse aller sur le sol. A moitié allongé par terre, l'Espagnol regarde le plafond.

-Je suis amoureux.

-De Rune ?

-Je m'en suis rendu compte en discutant avec Ayo.

-Et ça te pose problème.

-Plutôt oui.

-C'est d'aimer un Spectre qui te fait souci ?

-Non. C'est de l'aimer, lui.

Shura grimace. Shura soupire.

-Je doute de pouvoir lui avouer un jour mes sentiments, finit-il par avouer.

-Tu as peur qu'il te rejette ?

-Non. Enfin, je veux dire… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait peur.

-C'est quoi le problème alors ?, demande Kanon, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le problème, c'est la question qu'il me posera juste après, si je lui dis que je suis amoureux de lui.

-La question ?

-Il me demandera pourquoi. Et je n'ai pas de réponse.

Kanon s'est retourné et regarde Shura. Le Capricorne semble profondément affligé. Il y a une sorte de découragement, de lassitude, de fatalisme qui émane de lui.

-Je me suis posé la question des dizaines de fois. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'aime être avec lui. Ce n'est même pas comme si, à ses côté, tout me semblait dans l'ordre. C'est juste le contraire en fait. Ça me parait improbable, surréaliste… mais je suis bien. Je ne me l'explique pas. Et je ne pourrai pas lui donner de réponse, si je n'en trouve pas une.

-Et tu ne peux pas juste lui répondre ça ? Que tu l'aimes et c'est tout ? Qu'il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin ?

-Tu ne connais pas Rune.

C'est à se demander si quelqu'un le connait, d'ailleurs, en dehors de Shura qui commence à entrevoir la personnalité du Balrog. Le Capricorne est à peu près certain que même Minos ignore tout de ce que pense ou ressent son Secrétaire.

-Il ne s'aime pas. Je ne dis pas qu'il se déteste, ou qu'il se méprise… Juste qu'il ne s'aime pas. C'est comme si… ce sentiment, l'amour, il ne le comprenait pas. L'estime, la loyauté, le respect, ça oui… mais… Il ne comprend pas que les gens puissent l'apprécier, pour autre chose que ses compétences. Alors que je l'aime… Quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais passer du temps avec lui… la seule chose qu'il a trouvé à me dire c'est « Pourquoi ? Normalement, les gens n'aiment pas être avec moi ». Et c'était juste un fait. Juste une donnée… Pourtant je sais qu'il tient à moi. Quand il m'a appelé après la tentative d'Eaque, parce qu'il voulait s'assurer que je ne ferai pas pareil… Je l'entendais au téléphone… Il pleurait. De soulagement, je crois.

Shura se relève.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de… lui apprendre à s'aimer. De lui faire découvrir tout ça. Je l'aime, comme il est. Mais… Ce soir, il m'a demandé si je tenais à lui. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser… et je n'ai rien pu lui répondre. Je vais le perdre, Kanon. Je ne l'ai déjà pas beaucoup, mais le peu que j'ai, je vais le perdre. Parce qu'il a besoin de réponses. Et que je ne les ai pas.

Shura est allé s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Quand tu m'as dit qu'on trouverait une solution… c'est comme si tout mon être s'était mis à hurler que la solution c'était toi. Nous deux. Que ce que j'éprouve pour Rune, ce que tu ressens pour Rhadamanthe… ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Kanon ?

Le cadet des Gémeaux s'est assis sur une chaise et serre les dents.

-Ils commencent à me fatiguer à tous répéter que je n'ai rien à faire avec lui. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire, à la fin ? Tu n'y es pour rien, Shura. Mais mon ami, celui que j'ai dans la tête, a tenu le même genre de discours à Rhadamanthe, pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as mis une droite ?

Kanon hoche la tête.

-Bon, allez. On va dormir. On a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil… Ça va aller, toi ?

-Oui… Je demanderai conseil à Aphro, demain. Il trouvera bien un truc, pour Rune.

Sourires.

-Au fait, Shura…

-Oui ?

-Quand on mettra les autres au courant… si ça ne t'embête pas, j'aimerais autant qu'on évite de parler du baiser. Rhadamanthe est facilement jaloux, et si ça vient à ses oreilles…

-Tu as peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi ?

-Non. J'ai peur de le faire souffrir inutilement.


	13. Will you be there?

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Visiblement, les voix se rejoignent sur un point : Rhadamanthe et Kanon ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Evidemment, le Juge et le Gémeau ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille.

_NdA :_

Le générique de l'épisode d'aujourd'hui est Will you be there ? de Michael Jackson.

Un épisode assez court, aujourd'hui. Deux raisons à cela. La première est que j'avais hâte d'en poster un vu la date de parution du dernier chapitre. La seconde, c'est, qu'une fois de plus, je me suis retrouvée à devoir faire des choix. J'ai pris l'option unité de lieu. C'est tout de même plus simple pour s'y retrouver. Surtout que les nuits sont agitées en ce moment avec tout ce qu'il se passe au Sanctuaire et aux Enfers, et partout, en fait.

Scorpio-no –Caro : J'accorde beaucoup d'attention à ces dernières phrases. Quand je commence un bouquin, je lis les premières lignes, et je file directement à la fin. Si la dernière phrase, ou le dernier paragraphe ne sonne pas bien à mes oreilles, il y a de gros risques que je ne prenne pas la peine de lire le livre en question.

Tàri : C'est très gentil :) J'espère que la saveur de ce plat-ci ne te décevra pas.

Jalexa : Je le dis et je le répète : même si j'adore avoir plein de reviews, ne vous excusez pas si vous ne pouvez pas en poster. Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas que ça à faire non plus, hein ;) Et je confirme, la petite voix, même s'il ne roule pas en 205 (haha, sacré numéro toussa, humour drôle), est quelqu'un d'assez… fun. Et intéressant.

Cylla : Effectivement, heureusement que les Enfers sont riches… vu le budget meuble du Château. Je me demande bien comment l'entité qui a pris plus ou moins le contrôle de Shura a pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Kanon succomberait… il y a des fois où je me dis qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez… (oui, je sais, c'est moi qui les fais agir comme ça…). En plus c'est pas comme si la petite voix n'avait pas clairement indiqué la couleur : pas touche au couple Rhadamanthe/Kanon… ! Mais non, il y en a toujours qui refusent de comprendre… Tsss.

Eternity : C'est vrai qu'ils sont choupinous, Rune et Shushu. J'aime bien me servir du téléphone aussi. C'est un exercice de style intéressant.

Camus Scorpio : Rhadamanthe et Kanon… je pense que je ne surprendrai pas grand monde en disant qu'ils me semblent aussi inséparables que Camus et Milo. Peut-être même plus. Je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir fait apprécier Rune et Shura. Ce couple qui, a l'origine des temps, n'était là que parce que je voulais que tout le monde soit heureux en ménage (oui, je n'ai pas –trop- honte de le dire : je les ai mis ensemble parce que Shura était le seul chevalier encore célibataire et que Rune était le seul Spectre mignon encore disponible), je l'ai creusé davantage, en me basant surtout sur ce que j'imaginais de la personnalité de Rune. Shura est donc peut-être parfois légèrement OOC (en dehors des moments où les entités l'influencent, évidemment). Pas trop, j'espère. Mais, de toute façon, je l'aime bien comme ça, mon Shushu.

Yatusko : Deux entités plus ou moins identifiées, en effet. Enfin identifiées est un bien grand mot. Individualisées est peut-être plus juste. La petite voix et celle qui a parlé à Eaque. La première plutôt masculine, la seconde féminine. Nous savons également que quelqu'un a influencé Saga et Camus. Qu'une entité s'est attaquée à Shura. Que Milo a subi lui aussi une influence. Et qu'une autre a, peut-être, incité Eaque et Minos à se sauter dessus devant leurs Dieux. Maintenant reste à savoir combien elles sont, qui a fait quoi, pourquoi… et comment les arrêter. Une paille. Quant à savoir pourquoi la petite voix s'intéresse à Kanon, la réponse sera évidemment donnée d'ici à la fin de NI.

Taïsha : cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié la fin de Rés. et que tu aimes aussi cette fic-ci. C'est vrai que je m'attendais à pire à ce qui concerne l'enchaînement des épisodes. Pour l'instant, ça se suit de manière plus cohérente que je ne l'aurais cru au départ. Je pense que c'est dû au fait que, même si je garde l'idée d'épisodes qui se suivent, je me concentre davantage sur l'intrigue que je ne pensais le faire. L'avantage c'est que cette fois-ci, vu que l'intrigue est aussi centrée sur les divers couples (au contraire de Rés. où ils n'étaient que relativement accessoires), je peux quand même écrire sur eux. Pour sert/serre… je sais. C'est une catastrophe. Je fais des efforts pourtant. Et je vous confesse que je n'ai pas de bêta lecteur, à part moi-même évidemment.

Shirley : C'est sûr que ce chapitre est drôle (il est écrit pour, aussi…) et pourtant très sombre, dès qu'on prend le temps de réfléchir deux secondes à la situation. Shura se fait plus ou moins contrôler. La petite voix débarque tranquillement aux Enfers pour discuter avec Rhadamanthe sans craindre, apparemment, ni Hadès, ni Perséphone (ils sont à Elysion, ok… mais quand même). Pour les petites voix, le fait de vous perdre est un peu volontaire. C'est le sentiment qui domine quasiment tous les protagonistes. On ne sait pas qui sont nos ennemis, on ne sait pas leur nombre… On tente des recoupements, chacun y va de sa petite théorie… sans oser s'aventurer trop loin. Mais certains éclaircissements ne vont plus tarder.

Et maintenant, en route pour le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Valentine ouvre les yeux. Il distingue à peine le plafond dans la pénombre. Il doit être trois ou quatre heures du matin. Dans le lit, à ses côtés, un ange dort. La Harpie n'ose pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Sorrente n'a pas à souffrir de ses insomnies. Sorrente n'a pas à souffrir, tout simplement. Le plus lentement possible, le Chypriote écarte les draps et se lève. Cette chambre, il la connait maintenant. Sans lumière, il trouve la porte, l'ouvre précautionneusement et se glisse dehors, en caleçon.

Une douce lumière illumine le Sanctuaire sous-marin, qui reste toujours baigné dans une semi-clarté même aux plus profondes heures de la nuit. Valentine fait quelques mètres et s'assoit sur un des bancs qui parsèment les couloirs du palais de Poséidon permettant à qui le désire d'admirer les splendides aquariums, seule décoration correspondant aux goûts du Dieu des Mers. Changeante, vivante… comme lui. Si la chambre du Général en chef est plongée, elle, dans l'obscurité, c'est parce que Valentine n'arrive à dormir que dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Sorrente a donc fait retirer toutes les sources lumineuses. Ce qui désole la Harpie, c'est que, malgré cette concession, il n'arrive toujours pas à s'endormir. Et lorsque son ange lui a demandé ce qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, il a répondu qu'il n'en savait rien. Il a menti. Il a menti à Sorrente. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : comment aurait-il pu lui dire la vérité ?

Comment lui dire que, depuis pratiquement deux semaines, une seule question occupe ses nuits ? Une seule. Celle de savoir ce qu'il serait advenu s'il était tombé amoureux de Rhadamanthe. Et que ce sentiment soit réciproque, évidemment. Le pire étant qu'il n'a jamais, jamais, absolument jamais eu ce genre de sentiments pour son supérieur et meilleur ami. Même à l'époque où ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble. Il reconnait sans mal qu'il trouve le Juge beau, élégant, charismatique, intelligent… qu'il admire Rhadamanthe, au-delà de toute raison. Et qu'il a sacrifié sa vie à son service. Au sens premier du terme. Mais de l'amour… non. À bien y réfléchir, et les dieux savent qu'il en a eu le temps le long de ses longues heures passées à chercher le sommeil, il aurait probablement pu se contenter de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Sexe et amitié. Simple et efficace. Le genre de choses qui lui convenaient parfaitement, avant d'avoir écouté la musique de Sorrente. Avant d'être subjugué par le talent artistique de cet homme au visage d'enfant, de cet ange dont il s'est décrété, unilatéralement, protecteur. En quelques notes, l'amour a débarqué dans la vie de la Harpie. Pour son plus grand bonheur.

Mais depuis plusieurs jours, une fois la nuit tombée, il ne maitrise plus ses pensées. Sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il voit s'ouvrir ceux de Rhadamanthe. Il lutte, chaque nuit, pour sortir ses images de son esprit. Il aime Sorrente. Il aime Sorrente. Chaque fibre de son âme lui hurle qu'il aime Sorrente. Mais le Juge revient, toujours, pour lui murmurer qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, de toute éternité. Dans son bureau, dans sa chambre, dans les allées du parc, il voit les scènes défiler comme des films. Des films où Rhadamanthe lui dit des phrases dont, dans la réalité, Kanon a l'exclusivité. Une part de lui se révolte d'ailleurs contre cette idée. Qu'un Juge des Enfers puisse se commettre avec un Chevalier d'Athéna… L'énergie qu'il doit déployer pour faire sortir ses pensées stupides est phénoménale. Kanon est un homme bien. Kanon aime Rhadamanthe. Et Rhadamanthe aime Kanon… Même si cela peut être perturbant a priori, les choses sont bien comme elles sont. Rhadamanthe est avec Kanon. Lui-même est avec Sorrente. Tout est parfait… Mais est-ce qu'elles n'auraient pas été plus parfaites encore si Rhadamanthe et lui… ? Le Chypriote soupire. Il faut vraiment qu'il se change les idées.

-Valentine ?

La Harpie sursaute, bondit sur ses pieds et s'incline en une profonde révérence.

-Lady Pandore…

La jeune femme ne porte que sa chemise de nuit, blanche et brodée. Ses pieds sont nus. Valentine estime donc n'avoir à ressentir aucune honte de se présenter devant elle en caleçon. De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas ressenti beaucoup.

-Fais-moi grâce du protocole, il est quatre heures du matin.

-Des problèmes d'insomnie, Votre Altesse ?

-Des jours que je n'arrive pas à dormir, confirme la Prêtresse. Et c'est pire depuis que j'ai emménagé dans la chambre de Poséidon.

-Ronflerait-il ?, interroge le Chypriote, faussement ingénu.

-Oh non… pas le moins du monde. Et il se conduit très bien, avec moi. Mais depuis que j'ai quitté mes appartements, je ne trouve plus le sommeil.

Valentine sourit. Mes appartements. La sœur d'Hadès se sent ici comme chez elle. Mieux encore, elle se sent ici chez elle.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu debout à cette heure ?, demande la jeune femme.

-Pour les mêmes raisons. Impossible de fermer l'œil, depuis plus d'une semaine.

Pandore vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le banc. Elle regarde un instant le ballet des poissons dans l'aquarium en face d'eux.

-Je crois que les Enfers me manquent, finit-elle par avouer.

-Vraiment, votre Altesse ?

-Je ne vois que cela comme explication.

-Comme explication à votre insomnie ?

-Non, comme explication à mes rêves.

-Vos rêves ?, questionne Valentine, en fronçant les sourcils.

Pandore hésite quelques instants, mordillant ses lèvres. Elle se retourne enfin vers la Harpie.

-Je t'interdis de te moquer, et, évidemment, tu le gardes pour toi. Je ne devrais même pas t'en parler…

-Votre Altesse, ma loyauté vous est acquise. Et vos songes sont un secret d'Etat.

-Tu es insupportable, Valentine…, le sermonne la Prêtresse. Je comprends que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec Poséidon.

-C'est un bon Dieu, reconnait-il sans peine.

-Meilleur que mon frère ?

-Personne ne saurait égaler leurs Majestés, voyons… Vous savez, même ici, je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'abri des foudres de mon Juge, rajoute-il, sur le ton de la confidence.

-Et sérieusement ?

-Sérieusement, mon âme appartient à Rhadamanthe. Je sais que je vous choque en disant cela, mais c'est la vérité. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être parfaitement loyal envers leurs Majestés et vous, évidemment, puisque lui-même l'est. Comme vous expliquer… ? Disons que je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour que Rhadamanthe parvienne à sauver Perséphone.

-C'est un peu compliqué, non ?

Valentine hausse les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fais le monde. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Et si je suis encore ici, et non à ses côtés, c'est parce qu'il m'a chargé de veiller sur vous, et pour nulle autre raison.

-Pas même ton titre d'Ambassadeur et Sorrente ?

-Mon titre d'Ambassadeur n'est là que pour le décorum. Sorrente voulait être avec moi, Poséidon voulait qu'il reste Général en Chef, on m'a donné ce poste. C'est tout. Et je sais que Sorrente comprendrait parfaitement si je retournais aux Enfers en ces temps de crise. Ma place serait là-bas, si vous n'étiez pas vous-même ici. Et donc, vos rêves ?

-Moi qui pensais avoir merveilleusement bien esquivé le sujet…, fait la sœur d'Hadès avec une petite moue.

Valentine sourit avec tendresse.

-Votre Altesse, je ne sais pas si cela est dû à l'environnement aquatique ou à l'affection de Poséidon, mais je vous trouve de bien meilleure humeur qu'à Giudecca.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Et c'est pourquoi vos troubles du sommeil m'inquiètent.

-Ah oui, mes rêves… J'avais presque réussi…

-C'était une belle tentative, je le reconnais, fait Valentine, beau joueur. Mais je suis passé maître dans cet exercice, ceci dit sans arrogance aucune.

Pandore pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, et son menton dans le creux de ses mains.

-Il m'arrive de rêver de Minos. Enfin… je pense qu'il s'agit de Minos. Mais comme j'ai tendance à le confondre avec tout ce qui a vaguement une chevelure blanche…

-Même moi ?, demande la Harpie, à moitié sérieux.

-Je suis certaine que j'en serais capable avec un peu de bonne volonté. Sincèrement… Je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. Mais je n'arrête pas de voir cette chevelure claire. Et quelque chose en moi sait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agit pas de Poséidon.

-Et quel est le problème de rêver de quelqu'un d'autre, si je puis me permettre ?

-Ces rêves sont étranges. Voir et entendre surtout, cet homme aux cheveux blancs me dire que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre… me trouble. Pourtant je ne regrette pas le moins du monde de m'être ouverte à l'affection de Poséidon. Il me rend heureuse et, à mesure que j'apprends à le mieux connaître, je commence à comprendre qu'il est vraiment un grand Dieu. Son comportement m'énerve toujours de temps en temps, mais j'apprends l'indulgence… Mais je ne sais pas… Ces rêves, c'est comme si…

-… on vous montrait ce qui devrait être.

Pandore se tourne brusquement vers Valentine, qui vient de terminer sa phrase. Le Chypriote s'est appuyé contre le mur, et regarde le plafond.

-Comment… ?

-Je ressens la même chose, explique-t-il dans un souffle. De mon côté, c'est avec Rhadamanthe que j'ai ce genre de rêves.

-Rhadamanthe ?, demande la Prêtresse, perplexe. Je ne veux pas enfoncer des portes ouvertes mais sa relation avec Kanon me semble bien solide…

-Parce que vous croyez que celle entre Minos et Eaque l'est moins ?

-Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il s'agisse de Minos… Je ne vois que des cheveux blancs.

-Rune a les cheveux blancs…, suggère Valentine.

-Rune ?

Pandore manque de s'étouffer mais petit à petit, l'idée fait son chemin dans son esprit. Le Balrog… Si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Poséidon… peut-être. C'est vrai qu'elle s'est toujours bien entendu avec lui. Il n'est pas vilain. Sa loyauté est à toute épreuve et son strict respect du protocole aurait assez bien convenu à ses propres inclinations. Mais maintenant, l'image lui parait plus absurde encore que de s'imaginer avec le Dieu des mers.

-C'est une idée saugrenue… Tu me vois avec Rune, toi ?

-Parce que vous me voyez avec Rhadamanthe ?

-Vous avez été ensemble…, se défend la sœur d'Hadès.

-Mais il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre nous.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais. Je ne me l'explique pas moi-même, d'ailleurs. Ce qui rend toute cette histoire encore plus…

-… Val' ?

Le gémissement ensommeillé et grognon coupe la Harpie dans sa phrase. Le Chypriote se retourne. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, en pyjama de satin vieux rose, Sorrente se frotte les yeux avec son poing. Il arbore une petite moue boudeuse tout à fait adorable.

-Mon ange… tu n'aurais pas dû te lever. On parle trop fort ? Tu veux que son Altesse et moi allions discuter ailleurs ?

-Nan…

La Sirène tend le bras et une main ouverte vers son compagnon. Le message est on ne peut plus clair. Pandore pousse légèrement la Harpie.

-Vas-y. Je vais essayer de retourner dormir. Et nous avons besoin de nous reposer, tous les deux.

-Merci, Votre Altesse. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à vous deux, lui répond-elle alors qu'il s'incline.

Valentine vient prendre la main de Sorrente qui l'entraîne, d'un pas ferme et endormi, dans leur chambre, pour grimper dans le lit et se lover contre la Harpie, qui a suivi docilement. Si, dans le cadre de ses rapports avec Poséidon, le Général en Chef est impressionnant de maturité et d'assurance, si, lorsqu'il joue de sa flûte, il semble touché par la grâce, si, lors des soirées qu'il passe en tête à tête avec le Chypriote, il se révèle à la fois tendre et empressé, force est de constater qu'au réveil, la Sirène a tout d'un enfant grincheux et qu'il relègue la Harpie à un rôle de composition : une sorte d'amalgame audacieux entre l'oreiller, la couette et la peluche. Il faut avouer que Valentine s'y prête de bonne grâce : son petit ami est trop craquant lorsqu'il bougonne à moitié endormi.

-Je t'interdis de partir… Je ne dors pas quand tu n'es pas avec moi…

La voix de Sorrente lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Bien sûr, il y a de grandes chances que la Sirène ne parle que de cette nuit mais, aux oreilles du Chypriote, elle résonne d'une tout autre manière.

-Excuse-moi, mon ange, murmure Valentine en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-Nan.

Sorrente n'excuse jamais rien. Ce qui n'empêche pas la Harpie de continuer à lui demander pardon. C'est presque devenu un rituel entre eux, d'ailleurs.

-Je t'aime, Sorrente.

-Mais tu rêves de Rhadamanthe…

Le sang de Valentine se glace, instantanément.

-Tu parles en dormant… Tes insomnies ne sont pas aussi importantes que tu sembles le croire, explique l'Autrichien.

La Sirène se pelotonne un peu plus contre son compagnon, les yeux toujours clos. Mais le timbre de sa voix démontre qu'il est parfaitement réveillé.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Non.

-Tu mens.

-Je ne l'aime pas, Sorrente, je te le jure. Pas comme tu le sous-entends, en tout cas. C'est mon meilleur ami et mon supérieur, c'est tout.

-Mais c'est avec lui que tu rêves d'être.

Que répondre à cela ? Oui, il rêve. Et quand il rêve, il est avec Rhadamanthe. D'un point de vue purement sémantique, Sorrente a raison.

-Je t'aime, Sorrente…

-Mais tu ne rêves pas de moi…

-Arrête, je t'en prie…

-Je dis la vérité. Aurais-tu peur de la vérité, Valentine ?

La Harpie ferme les yeux. Dans son cœur, le couteau vient de faire un quart de tour. Depuis combien de temps, ne l'a-t-il pas appelé par son prénom en entier ?

-Je t'en supplie… Arrête de faire comme si tu ne m'aimais plus…

-Comme si, moi, je ne t'aimais plus ? N'inverserais-tu pas nos rôles ?

Silence à nouveau. Et le Général de reprendre la parole, pareillement implacable.

-Tu finiras par ne plus rien ressentir pour moi. Tu voudras retourner auprès de ton Juge. Je ne suis qu'un gosse à tes yeux, je le sais bien que je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Un jour, bientôt, ma musique ne te plaira plus autant et tu cesseras de m'aimer. Ça a déjà commencé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te colles à moi de cette façon, si tu penses que je ne t'aime plus ?, demande Valentine.

La question lui a arraché le cœur, la gorge, les lèvres. Il saigne, de toute son âme. La voix atone de Sorrente lui répond.

-Parce que je ne te laisserai pas me quitter. Jamais. Que tu m'aimes ou non, tu resteras avec moi, Valentine.

Le Chypriote serre l'Autrichien contre lui. Il en pleurait presque. De joie. Par tous les Dieux, ce qu'il l'aime cet homme-enfant, ce gamin qui a endossé des responsabilités hors du commun… et qui en est digne. Alors il attire à lui ce visage de chérubin et dépose ses lèvres sur les deux pétales de roses nacrés qui refusent obstinément de sourire.

-Je t'aime, mon ange…, murmure la Harpie.

-Je t'ai dit que je me moquais de tes sentiments.

Le Marina plonge ses yeux dans ceux du Spectre. Sorrente ment. Ils le savent tous les deux. Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle il a été sincère : il ne laissera pas leur relation se terminer.

Sorrente se battra, jusqu'au bout, pour conserver Valentine. Difficile de définir ce qui l'attache à ce point à la Harpie mais la Sirène en est parfaitement conscient : sans le Chypriote, il ne serait pas heureux. Même lors de ces mois passés aux côtés de Julian, à réparer les horreurs de la guerre, il ne l'était pas. Il accomplissait son devoir. Comme toujours. Expier ses fautes. Il s'est laissé manipuler par Kanon, il n'a pas su voir à temps l'absence de son Dieu. A cause de cela, ils ont connu la défaite et failli dévaster la Terre. Sorrente n'en veut pas au cadet des Gémeaux. Ce n'est certes pas sa faute s'ils se sont laissé berner. Tous. Même lui n'a ouvert les yeux que bien trop tard… Le bonheur ne saurait être accordé à quelqu'un qui a failli à ce point. Durant le premier mois qui a suivi leur retour à tous, Poséidon a passé du temps et de l'énergie à s'occuper de son Général en chef, à tenter de le convaincre du contraire. De longues heures, durant lesquelles le Dieu a fait tout son possible pour détourner la Sirène de sa tâche. Et Valentine est arrivé, porteur du message de Perséphone.

Il s'était présenté comme un simple Spectre et après un entretien de plus de trois heures avec Poséidon, Sorrente avait été chargé de l'accompagner dans le quartier des visiteurs. Un véritable calvaire. La Harpie s'arrêtait à tous les aquariums pour admirer les poissons, et la Sirène avait autre chose à faire. Ils s'étaient disputés et Sorrente avait perdu l'esprit, quand Valentine l'avait traité de gamin. La gifle était partie. Le Spectre s'était retrouvé au sol, aux pieds d'un Général brûlant de rage. Et Valentine avait éclaté de rire. Après avoir conduit la Harpie jusqu'à ses quartiers et rejoint son Dieu, la Sirène avait dit à Poséidon qu'il voulait bien croire au bonheur. Poséidon avait souri et lui avait fait promettre de tout faire pour défendre ce sentiment. Sorrente avait sorti le grand jeu dès le départ et offert un concert privé à leur invité. Le soir même, ils partageaient le même lit. Et trois jours plus tard, Sorrente faisait part à son Dieu de son intention de démissionner. Il est des couloirs du Sanctuaire sous-marin qui résonnent encore de la colère qui prit Poséidon à cette annonce, colère que le Général avait calmé en une fraction de seconde : il ne faisait que tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Le Dieu s'était alors maudit durant des heures…

Dans le lit, Sorrente prend une des mains de Valentine et la glisse, d'un geste doux et autoritaire, sous son haut de pyjama. Il soupire de plaisir au contact des doigts contre sa peau. Les boutons sautent, les uns après les autres et, à présent, la Harpie couvre le torse de son amant de baisers passionnés et de tendres caresses. Sorrente a fermé les yeux. Un murmure s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

-Tant qu'il sera avec moi, je vous promets de continuer à croire au bonheur, mon Seigneur.

Valentine relève la tête.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, mon ange ?

Sorrente sourit.

-Je t'aime, Val'.

Dans sa chambre, allongé sur son matelas, Poséidon s'accorde, lui aussi, un petit sourire. Enfin une bonne nouvelle, en ces heures sombres. Il peut compter sur Sorrente. Pandore a regagné son lit et cherche le sommeil. Les yeux fermés, le Dieu retourne à sa principale occupation depuis deux nuits : faire semblant de dormir.

* * *

Dans son bureau, le Dieu des Mers, debout devant le bassin de Magellan, un seau à la main, jette à la loutre des gambas et autres coquillages. Un peu plus loin, Sorrente est assis, bras et jambes croisés. Les deux hommes ont l'air soucieux.

-Il me semble évident que nous subissons nous aussi les attaques de ces entités, mon Seigneur.

-C'est ce que laisse supposer la discussion qu'ils ont eu hier soir, oui… Et dire qu'Hadès pensait la protéger en me la confiant.

-Si je puis me permettre, il me semble que des trois sanctuaires, c'est encore nous les moins touchés. Si on enlève Pandore et Valentine de l'équation, et d'ailleurs eux-mêmes ne semblent subir que des effets relativement mineurs, les choses restent dans des proportions tout à fait raisonnables.

-Rappelle-moi à quand remontait la dernière dispute entre Baian et Io, s'il-te-plait ?, interroge le Dieu en fronçant les sourcils.

Sorrente soupire.

-Deux ans. Je n'ai pas dit que nous n'étions pas attaqués, mais que, pour l'instant, je nous crois tout à fait capable de gérer la situation.

-C'est vrai que comparée à la tentative de suicide d'Eaque, ou la quasi-possession de trois Chevaliers d'Or, une scène de ménage, ce n'est pas grand-chose, reconnait le Dieu des Mers. Quel en était le sujet, d'ailleurs ?

-L'anniversaire de Krishna.

Poséidon ouvre de grands yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Io soutient que compte tenu des circonstances nous devrions nous contenter d'une petite cérémonie intime, et Baian est persuadé qu'au contraire, c'est l'occasion de faire une fête énorme pour oublier nos problèmes le temps d'une soirée. Baian pensait que vous seriez de son avis, et Io, de son côté, maintenait que notre rôle est de savoir dire non à certains de vos projets pour vous servir au mieux… J'ai demandé à Thétis de jouer les intermédiaires.

-Ca risque d'être amusant.

-Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, fait Sorrente en haussant les épaules. Mis face à la stupidité de leur comportement, ils devraient réaliser leur erreur.

Poséidon acquiesce et va s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

-Et vous, mon Seigneur ? Que souhaitez-vous pour la fête ?, demande l'Autrichien.

-Pour Krishna ?

Sorrente se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne sais pas. Les deux idées se tiennent, répond Poséidon.

-Il va avoir vingt ans, rétorque le Général sur un ton de reproche.

-Oups.

-Comme vous dites. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour son cadeau ?

Poséidon grimace.

-Une belle-mère ?, tente le Dieu.

Le regard noir que lui lance la Sirène lui ferait presque regretter son trait d'humour. Presque.


	14. Because the Night

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

C'est la merde partout. Au moins c'est clair. Personne n'est épargné.

_NdA :_

Le générique d'aujourd'hui est donc Because the Night, de Patti Smith.

Comme me l'a fait remarquer quelqu'un à très juste titre, je n'ai expliqué le titre de cette fic que dans la postface de Rés. . Ce qui est tout de même particulièrement débile. Je vais donc m'empresser de réparer cette lamentable erreur.

_Numen Inest_ est une citation d'Ovide (Fastes, Livre III, pour être précise) et signifie « Un Dieu plane ». Ovide fait référence à Diane. J'ai découvert cette citation dans Nicolas Eymerich, Inquisiteur de Valerio Evangelisti. Et je l'ai utilisée parce qu'elle correspond exactement à l'ambiance que je voulais pour cette fiction.

Cylla : merci pour ton soutien inconditionnel ! Effectivement, personne n'est à l'abri. Numen Inest… partout. Je ne répondrai évidemment pas à ton hypothèse… tu me connais. L'anniversaire de Krishna n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Nous sommes tout début Aout là (la fic commence trois semaines après la Résurrection d'Hadès, qui a eu lieu le 2 Juillet). Son anniversaire est le 10. Poséidon a encore un peu de marge pour lui trouver un cadeau. Mais pas beaucoup non plus, c'est vrai. J'adore Sorrente. Grincheux et grognon comme pas deux… mais tellement craquant oui.

Et donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Eaque du Garuda, Juge des Enfers, est assis à son bureau. Habituellement, il ne met jamais les pieds dans cette pièce, préférant le confort de ses appartements pour travailler, et se délecter des réactions de ses visiteurs devant une telle provocation. Le visage outré de Pandore lorsqu'il l'avait accueillie sans s'être donné la peine de se lever… il lui arrive encore de rire franchement à ce souvenir. Mais l'esprit du Népalais est en ce moment occupé par d'autres sujets que les réminiscences de ses exploits personnels. Il lit, à une vitesse ahurissante, des pavés remontés par Myu des archives de l'immense bibliothèque qu'est son Tribunal. Autour de lui, des livres. Partout. Sur les tables basses. Sur le sol. Sur les fauteuils. Le bureau du Garuda ne ressemble pas à celui de ses collègues. Contrairement à l'ambiance des deux autres, qui se rapproche furieusement de l'image des clubs privés londoniens, celui d'Eaque est épuré. Minimaliste. Les murs sont de pierre grise. Le rare mobilier est noir et d'une sobriété quasi-monastique. Sur le long et large bureau, une pièce de tissu blanc est étalée, de manière à préservé le bois du contact de l'encrier, du sous-main, de la théière et du mug, qui fait la navette entre les lèvres d'Eaque et le plan de travail. Une tisane de sa composition à base de menthe, de camomille, de ginseng et d'écorce de saule. Mauvais. Infect même. Mais il n'a pas le choix : il a promis à Minos, une fois de plus, de limiter l'alcool. Et, au-delà de cet engagement, il veut garder les idées claires. Les Enfers sont attaqués. Son rôle, son devoir, sa vie… c'est de les défendre. Et d'anéantir leurs ennemis. Mais pour cela, il doit absolument découvrir leur identité.

La porte s'ouvre, découvrant Myu les bras chargés de nouveaux documents. Eaque interrompt sa lecture, passe une main lasse sur son visage, se masse légèrement les tempes.

-Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur les fluctuations des cours de l'Achéron et du Styx, lui indique le Papillon.

-Ah, oui ! Parfait. Essaie de trouver une place quelque part…

L'Autrichien dégage un coin de table et y pose les parchemins. Il s'approche du bureau.

-Voulez-vous que je vous fasse préparer plus de tisane ?

-Hein ? Ah… euh… oui. Merci. Et si tu pouvais passer dans ma chambre, récupérer mes pilules…

-Mon Seigneur… ce n'est guère raisonnable.

La voix du Papillon est douce. Il y a des reproches dans ce timbre mélodieux. Le Juge croit même y déceler une pointe de tristesse. Il soupire.

-La raison importe peu, Myu. Moins que de stopper mon mal de crâne, en tout cas.

-Comme vous voulez.

Le Secrétaire remplit la tasse d'Eaque, s'incline et se dirige prudemment vers la porte, attentif à ne pas renverser la théière.

-Myu ?

-Oui, mon Seigneur ?

Le Spectre s'est retourné. Le Juge le regarde, les yeux légèrement plissés. Par la douleur ou la concentration. Les deux probablement.

-Pourquoi me respectes-tu ? Pas pour monter ta côté de popularité, en tout cas… et je ne te crois pas ambitieux et stupide au point d'avoir parié sur ta nomination à mon service.

-Je souffre d'insomnie, répond le Papillon après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Eaque sourit. Non, vraiment, il a eu une excellente idée de le prendre avec lui. Il l'invite à poursuivre d'un simple regard, tandis qu'il sirote sa tisane en grimaçant. A peine tiède. C'est encore pire.

-Phlégyas m'a conseillé la lecture des archives. Loin de m'endormir, cela m'a grandement intéressé. Et ce qui m'a passionné plus que tout c'est de me rendre compte à quel point vous et vos prédécesseurs avez la main mise sur le Tribunal.

-Et dire que nous pensions ce secret bien gardé…, lâche le Juge dans un sourire.

-Il l'est. Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé des mois à lire les minutes et les procès verbaux des Jugements publics et les différents rapports que j'ai commencé à entrevoir la vérité. Et que j'ai commencé à vous admirer. Vous en particulier, si je puis me permettre cette franchise.

-Moi ? Vraiment ?

-Vous êtes un esprit brillant, mon Seigneur. Même pour un Eaque. Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de vos prédécesseurs qui puissent soutenir la comparaison. Je n'en vois que deux, personnellement.

-La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, Myu…

-J'en suis conscient, réplique le Papillon dans un sourire. Je vais vous chercher vos médicaments.

-Merci.

L'Autrichien quitte la pièce. Eaque fait quelques mouvements de la tête, dans l'espoir d'assouplir sa nuque. Depuis qu'il a entrepris ses recherches, ses migraines l'ont repris et son corps le fait à nouveau souffrir. Il ne dort presque plus. Il ne tient plus que par la force de sa seule volonté et l'état d'excitation de son esprit. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Mais ce n'est pas Myu. C'est Minos. Eaque sourit et se laisse aller dans son fauteuil, alors que le Griffon s'approche et vient tendrement déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Comment vas-tu ?, demande le Norvégien.

-Pas pire que ce matin en me levant.

-Tu as pu manger un peu ?

-Non.

Minos soupire. Les douleurs d'Eaque lui donne la nausée et l'empêche de se nourrir. Il n'arrive à avaler que sa tisane et quelques bols de bouillon. Le Garuda est épuisé, affaibli. Mais le Juge d'Hadès connait son compagnon. Tant qu'il n'aura pas eu le fin mot de cette histoire, il est parfaitement inutile de tenter de lui imposer quoique ce soit.

-Je viens de quitter Sa Majesté. Poséidon et Athéna l'ont contacté, tout à l'heure.

Minos s'est appuyé contre le bureau et a pris la main d'Eaque dans la sienne, qu'il caresse doucement du pouce.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?, demande le Garuda.

-Ils sont attaqués, eux aussi.

-De quelle manière ?

-Les Océans subissent des influences relativement légères. Mais chez Athéna, on en arrive presque a des cas de possession.

-Tu as des précisions ?

-Pas énormément. Sa Majesté a l'impression que, notamment du côté du Sanctuaire, certains sont relativement réticents à dévoiler les détails de leurs expériences…

-Ce qu'ils peuvent être puérils, crache Eaque. Ils ont conscience qu'ils font le jeu de nos ennemis en nous empêchant d'avoir toutes les données ?

-Ils doivent juger que ce n'est pas pertinent.

-Mais qu'ils me laissent seul juge de ce qui est pertinent ou non !

-Eaque…, murmure Minos en tentant de calmer son compagnon.

Le Népalais est réellement furieux. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Et cela durera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait découvert la vérité.

-Quoi ? Ils ont des théories, eux, peut-être, sur qui sont nos ennemis ?!

-Tu en as, toi ?

-Evidemment !

Minos ouvre de grands yeux, puis fronce les sourcils.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas fait part, mon amour ?

-Parce que cela n'aurait servi à rien, lâche le Garuda d'un air dégouté.

-Pardon ?!

Eaque soupire et se détend.

-Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais bien que tu pourrais m'aider à y voir plus clair, mais pour l'instant mes hypothèses sont tellement nombreuses et différentes les unes des autres et nous avons tellement peu d'éléments sur lesquels nous baser qu'on ne ferait que spéculer dans le vide. Nous perdrions du temps. Un temps précieux. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

-Ce n'est rien. Et puis, on sait bien, tous les deux que tu es exténué. Et que tu as mal. Tu veux que je demande à Hadès d'appeler Apollon ? , propose le Griffon.

-Je ne suis pas malade, Minos.

-Tu en as l'air en tout cas.

-Je ne suis pas malade. J'ai mal. C'est tout. C'est un symptôme, comme les autres, des influences que nous subissons.

-Tu es sûr ?, fait le Norvégien, extrêmement dubitatif.

-Oui.

-Cela veut dire que tu es toujours attaqué ?!, rugit Minos, qui vient de comprendre la nature exacte de la révélation de son compagnon.

-Oui, soupire Eaque. Je ne subis plus d'influence sur mon moral, mais je continue à souffrir. Je pensais que mes douleurs étaient une réaction à mon combat intérieur, mais visiblement, j'avais tort.

Eaque ferme les yeux et relève son visage vers le plafond. Ce qu'il peut être fatigué…

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?, lui demande Minos en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Prends-moi dans tes bras et entoure-moi de ton cosmos.

Minos sourit. Il se redresse, puis se penche vers le Népalais. Il passe ses bras sous ses épaules et l'attire à lui, avec douceur. Eaque se laisse faire. Il pose sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, qui se penche à nouveau, fait passer un bras sous ses genoux, et soulève le Garuda de terre. Minos le serre tendrement contre lui. Eaque est léger comme une plume. Il libère son cosmos et l'emmène jusqu'à la large et confortable causeuse que le Griffon a fait venir de son propre bureau. Le seul meuble à ne pas être envahi de livres. Il s'assoit et allonge le Garuda contre lui, entre ses jambes écartées. Il enserre sa taille, et vient coller son torse contre son dos.

-Je t'aime, Eaque, murmure-t-il en lui embrassant le cou.

Eaque, entre ses bras, ne répond rien. Il s'est endormi.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et Rhadamanthe fait irruption dans le bureau.

-Fais moins de bruit. Il dort, gronde le Griffon avec une voix lourde de reproches.

-Tu as réussi à le faire se reposer ? Et bien, tu sers à quelque chose, au moins, rétorque la Wyverne.

Les deux Juges s'affrontent du regard durant de longues secondes. L'Anglais en veut toujours au Norvégien de ne pas avoir su protéger Eaque, et d'avoir mis les Enfers en danger. En miroir, le Griffon ne supporte pas d'être confronté à ce point à ses manquements. Il culpabilise bien assez comme ça.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?, demande Minos.

-Prête-moi Rune.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-M'aider à gérer le Tribunal, pour que Sylphide puisse s'occuper de sa Majesté. De toute façon, j'en ai déjà parlé avec lui, et il est d'accord.

-Tu m'énerves, Rhadamanthe.

-C'est réciproque.

-Arrêtez, vous deux. Vous êtes ridicules.

Eaque a ouvert les yeux et grimace. En s'énervant contre Rhadamanthe, Minos a perdu sa calme concentration. Et les douleurs, qui avaient grandement diminué au contact de son cosmos aimant, sont reparties de plus belle. Il s'assoit et se masse le visage.

-File-lui le Balrog. Il vaut mieux qu'il aide Rhadamanthe plutôt que de déprimer parce qu'il n'a rien à faire. Inutile de rajouter à la morosité ambiante et de donner du grain à moudre à une entité.

Minos baisse la tête tandis qu'Eaque se lève.

-Et toi, fait Eaque en passant devant la Wyverne, si tu es simplement venu passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un parce que Kanon te manque, je te prierai de dégager d'ici. Je n'ai clairement pas besoin de ça. Et si tu t'allumes une clope maintenant, je t'en colle une.

Rhadamanthe, qui avait sorti son étui à cigarette, le range précipitamment. Eaque s'est assis à son bureau. Il y a son flacon de pilules : Myu est donc passé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il en avale deux, qu'il fait passer avec un peu de tisane. Froide. C'est immonde. Il contient un haut-le-cœur et plante son regard dans celui du Juge de Perséphone.

-Puisque tu es encore là, tu dois avoir quelque chose à nous dire…

-J'ai eu la visite d'une entité, hier soir.

-La visite ?, demande Minos.

-Il est venu me parler. Il se prend pour le protecteur de Kanon, et à ce titre, a décidé de nous protéger tous les deux des influences des autres entités.

-Trop aimable, murmure le Griffon d'une voix grave.

Rhadamanthe lui accorde un léger sourire. Malgré leur ressentiment actuel, ils sont toujours sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Il ?, relève le Garuda.

-En effet, confirme la Wyverne. Et Kanon a identifié une entité qui a influencé Saga et Camus pour qu'ils s'en prennent à moi. Ce que Camus a fait du reste.

-Comment ça ?, s'inquiète le Népalais.

-Le Verseau m'a frappé, lors de mon premier passage au Sanctuaire.

-HEIN ?!

Minos a bondi.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?! Tu as été agressé ?! Par un Chevalier d'Athéna ?!

-Oui. Et comme Sa Majesté souhaitait la paix, l'incident est passé par les pertes et profits.

-C'est toujours impressionnant, ce que tu peux supporter par amour pour Elle…, fait le Garuda dans un sourire.

Rhadamanthe hausse les épaules. Minos s'est rassis, la mine sombre. L'Anglais reprend.

-A priori, le leitmotiv de tout ce petit monde c'est que Kanon et moi ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Comment cela ?, demande gravement le Népalais.

-C'est ce que « l'ami » de Kanon m'a dit. Il a ajouté que c'est ce qui faisait qu'on lui plaisait. Et Shura, pris dans une sorte de délire, a sorti à Kanon qu'ils devraient être ensemble. Qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, eux. C'est arrivé cette nuit, après un souci entre lui et Rune. Kanon m'a appelé ce matin.

-Mais ce n'était pas l'ami de Kanon qui le contrôlait à ce moment-là, c'est cela ?

-Il a promis de protéger ma relation avec Kanon. J'imagine donc que non.

-Hé !

Rhadamanthe et Eaque se retournent vers Minos.

-Valentine et Lady Pandore ont un souci de ce genre, eux aussi, d'après Poséidon. Visiblement, quelque chose essaye de convaincre Valentine qu'il devrait être avec toi, Rhadamanthe. Et Pandore qu'elle devrait se mettre avec Rune.

-Rune ?! Avec Pandore ?!, s'étranglent les deux autres Juges.

-Oui, je sais… mais je ne suis que le messager, fait le Griffon pour sa défense.

Eaque sourit et reporte son attention sur Rhadamanthe.

-Tu aurais une autre révélation à nous faire ?

-Apparemment, l'ami de Kanon n'est pas un allié. Il ne compte pas aider qui que ce soit, en dehors de Kanon, évidemment. Et il s'intéresse à lui depuis qu'il est né.

-Il s'intéresse au traitre et au manipulateur de génie ?

-Eaque…, gronde Rhadamanthe en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas désobligeant, dans ma bouche, tu le sais parfaitement. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à user de diplomatie, tu m'excuseras.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je suis sur les nerfs, en ce moment. Tu as raison, il me manque. Terriblement, ajoute-t-il dans un souffle.

-Il me manque à moi aussi, si ça te peut rassurer. J'aimerais bien parler avec lui de tout ça.

-Tu veux l'appeler ? On peut toujours utiliser le portable de Rune pour contacter Shura.

-Pour l'instant, ça ira. Mais je garde cette idée, sous le coude.

Les yeux d'Eaque pétillent. Son cerveau tourne à plein régime.

-Tu vois ce que je te disais, Minos, à propos des détails… Que Shura dise à Kanon qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre… Que Valentine s'imagine avec Rhadamanthe… Chaque pièce est insignifiante. Et pourtant, pourtant… quand on les met ensemble…

Eaque jubile. Mais ses deux homologues se demandent bien pourquoi. Il leur sourit largement.

-Qu'ont tous ces couples en commun ?

-Qui ?

-Rune et Shura, Pandore et Poséidon, Valentine et Sorrente, Kanon et toi ? Plus précisément, qu'ont-ils de différents par rapport aux autres ? Nous savons qu'au moins une entité s'en prend à nous en nous faisant douter de nos couples. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, explique les imbroglios sentimentaux qui ont cours habituellement au Sanctuaire. Kanon m'a raconté, explique-t-il en réponse à la question muette de Rhadamanthe. Par contre, vous remarquerez que, généralement, la déprime vient du fait qu'on ne s'imagine pas avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'on est persuadé que l'autre va nous quitter. J'en ai fait l'amère expérience. Hors pour ces quatre là, on propose des alternatives…

-Ce serait ça leur point commun ?, tente Rhadamanthe.

-Non. Ils ont une particularité qui peut expliquer cette différence de traitement.

-Ce sont tous des couples inter-sanctuaires, réalise Minos.

-Je suis fier de toi, mon amour.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ?, demande Rhadamanthe.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est intéressant. L'amour semble toujours la solution. Trouver le bon compagnon, parler avec son amant, sentir l'amour de l'autre. Mais regarde-toi, Rhadamanthe, même avec mille preuves de l'affection de Kanon, tu continuais à déprimer.

-Tu peux parler, se renfrogne l'Anglais.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils étaient un peu plus nombreux à s'occuper de mon cas, tu m'excuseras.

-C'est vrai. Désolé.

Le Garuda lui signifie d'un geste que ce n'est rien. Il n'y a que sa réflexion qui importe.

-Non… je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. Oui… et ça ne peut pas être Aphrodite… ni… Mais… attendez… si… !

Et d'un coup, le visage d'Eaque s'illumine. Et l'instant d'après, il blêmit et tombe de sa chaise. Sur le sol à présent, il se tord de douleur.

-EAQUE !

Minos se précipite sur lui. Le Garuda lui murmure quelque chose, son beau visage défiguré par l'atrocité de la souffrance, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Quelque chose que Rhadamanthe n'a pas pu comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?, demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crois qu'il a compris qui sont les entités, fait doucement le Griffon en caressant le visage du Népalais.

-Et bien, j'ai envie de dire que ça nous fait une belle jambe… Veille sur lui, je vais chercher leurs Majestés.

* * *

La nuit est tombée sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. La nouvelle de l'état d'Eaque s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre, plongeant les Chevaliers dans un profond trouble. Le Juge des Enfers sait… mais est incapable de leur faire part de ses déductions. Dans son bureau, Shion soupire. Ils n'ont rien trouvé, dans les archives du Palais d'Athéna qui puisse leur donner le moindre indice. Il se sent frustré. Eaque a compris, lui. Mais personne ne semble en mesure de suivre son raisonnement. Pas même Hadès. Qu'a bien pu découvrir le Garuda ? Si seulement il avait parlé de ses théories à Minos ! Non, s'énerver ne servira à rien. Ils ne peuvent qu'attendre le réveil du Juge Népalais. Il ouvre un dossier et le parcourt, dans l'espoir d'arriver à se calmer.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Shion grimace mais ne prend pas la peine de relever les yeux vers la porte. Il n'a pas particulièrement envie de voir la tête que tire Dohko en ce moment. Le ton acerbe lui en déjà donne une bonne idée.

-Je travaille, mon cœur.

-Sur quoi ?

-Des dossiers importants.

Dohko a traversé la salle en quelques enjambées rapides. Il lui arrache les documents des mains.

-Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi, là ? Le détail de la consommation électrique des deux derniers mois, un dossier important ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demande Shion préférant couper court à la discussion.

La Balance et lui n'ont jamais eu la même notion d'importance pour les affaires courantes. Oui, aux yeux de Shion, ce rapport est important. Comme tout ce qui a trait au fonctionnement du Sanctuaire.

-Que tu viennes te coucher.

-J'ai du travail, Dohko. Avec les menaces actuelles, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard que je dois absolument rattraper, explique-t-il calmement en lui reprenant le dossier.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Bien sûr que si.

L'Atlante a repris sa lecture. Le Chinois prend une grande respiration, pose ses deux mains bien à plat sur le bureau du Pope et garde la tête baissée.

-Viens te coucher, Shion.

-Non.

-Viens te coucher avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Enerve-toi si tu veux, je n'irais pas me coucher, Dohko.

Shion sent son amant qui bout de l'autre côté du bureau. Il pose le dossier, croise les mains, relève les yeux sur lui.

-Je t'avais prévenu, mon amour. Le Sanctuaire sera toujours ma priorité. Tu passeras toujours en second.

-Ne recommence pas avec ça…, murmure Dohko d'une voix rauque.

-Je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime plus que tout, mais je suis incapable de t'accorder davantage que des miettes. Je suis désolé.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter.

-D'arrêter de dire la vérité ? Que tu as besoin de plus que ce que je peux t'offrir ? Que je ne te rendrai jamais heureux ?

-LA FERME !

D'un coup de poing, la Balance fait trembler le meuble et tout ce qui repose dessus : stylos, lampe, dossiers…

-La ferme, Shion ! J'en ai ras-le-bol de t'entendre rabâcher ce discours !

Shion ferme les yeux. C'est vrai que cette discussion, ils l'ont de plus en plus souvent. Leur scène à eux, récurrente, régulière. Et il sait que son tigre déteste ça. Mais l'Atlante ne fait qu'énoncer des faits. Aussi douloureux soient-ils. Son cœur se brise à chaque fois qu'il évoque ses conclusions. Dohko le quittera. Dohko va le quitter. De toute façon, il sera plus heureux sans lui. Et Shion ne veut que son bonheur. Mais la Balance, de l'autre côté, ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

-Tu me fatigues, Shion ! Tu te plains, continuellement. « Oh je suis désolé, Dohko, je t'ai posé un lapin, mais tu comprends, je devais surveiller la réfection des coussins du trône d'Athéna », « Mon amour, pardonne-moi, ça fait trois nuits que je déserte notre lit, mais on nous a livré les nouvelles bibliothèques, et il a fallu que je les monte », « Dohko, je t'aime, ne me quitte pas… je sais que je t'avais promis de passer la soirée avec toi, mais Aphrodite vient de recevoir l'engrais pour ses roses… je vais lui filer un coup de main »… Et j'exagère à peine ! Et le pire c'est que je sais que tu m'aimes, Shion ! Je sais que tu as envie que je reste avec toi ! Et je veux rester avec toi ! Mais j'en ai marre !

-Que veux-tu que je te dise…

-Rien. Ne me dis rien, Shion. Fais ! Fais quelque chose, bon sang ! Au lieu de te lamenter à propos de notre inéluctable rupture, bats-toi ! Force-toi à quitter des dossiers un soir par semaine, pour le passer avec moi ! Je ne te demande pas de ne te consacrer qu'à moi ! Juste de… me montrer que tu fais des efforts… pour nous !

Shion baisse les yeux mais ne répond rien. Dohko le regarde, affligé.

-Même ça, tu n'en es pas capable… Rien que de l'imaginer, ça te paraît impossible… Bonne nuit, Shion. A demain. Je t'apporterai ton petit-déjeuner.

Le Chinois referme la porte doucement la porte derrière lui. Shion se prend la tête à deux mains. Après quelques instants, il jette un regard à ce dossier… et se lève, pour se précipiter dans le couloir.

-Dohko !

Aucune trace de la Balance. Il court dans le couloir. Regard à droite. Regard à gauche. Où a-t-il pu aller ? Dans leur chambre ? Au temple de la Balance ? Shion sent un énorme poids tomber sur ses épaules. Dohko a raison. Il se lamente mais il ne fait rien pour changer la situation. Il a tellement peur de se perdre dans sa relation avec le Chinois… Ses sentiments l'effraient. Leur puissance… A lui faire perdre toute raison. A en oublier Athéna. A en oublier son rôle de Pope. Il ne peut pas se le permettre. Et il ne veut pas que Dohko se sente responsable de son échec. De ses faiblesses.

-Shion ?

Le Pope se retourne. Dans sa nuisette, Athéna le regarde, légèrement inquiète.

-Tout va bien, mon ami ?

-Pas tout à fait…, lui avoue-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Mû lui a fait promettre de moins mentir. Il a été un mauvais maître. Il ne veut pas décevoir davantage son disciple.

-Si tu cherches Dohko, il est monté à Star Hill.

Shion la regarde, troublé. Elle s'approche et pose une main sur son bras.

-Il t'aime, Shion. Et c'est un grand Chevalier. Il ne te laissera pas te perdre. Au contraire.

-Comment… ?

La jeune fille le regarde, très sérieusement.

-Moi aussi, j'apprends. File. Va le rejoindre. Et plus vite que ça.

Le Pope lui sourit, s'incline, se retourne, se met à courir pour aller retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Avec la bénédiction de sa Déesse.

Lorsqu'il arrive sur Star Hill, il voit Dohko allongé, les bras croisés sous sa tête, les jambes repliées et légèrement écartées. Shion fond sur lui et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'entraîne dans un baiser enflammé. Pour la première fois, l'Atlante laisse s'exprimer la passion dévorante qu'il éprouve pour cet homme qu'il connait depuis si longtemps… Il connait chaque détail de son corps, il connait le goût de ses lèvres, il connait l'odeur de sa peau, il connait la chaleur de son souffle, il connait la texture de ses cheveux, il connait ses soupirs, il connait ses gémissements, il connait ses frissons… il connait tout de lui. Et il a tout fait pour s'obliger à l'oublier. Ou au moins à ne pas y penser. Même lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ne jamais perdre le contrôle. Ne jamais… être comme il est en ce moment. Ivre. En manque. Accro. Et dire qu'il a failli le perdre… sans jamais lui avoir montré à quel point il tient à lui.

-Dohko… pardonne-moi.

Il s'est écarté. Il plonge son regard brûlant de désir dans les yeux de son tigre… il aimerait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il éprouve.

-T'es vraiment un abruti, Shion.

D'un geste brusque, il passe une main dans ses cheveux, les agrippe, l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse. Sauvagement. Violemment. Brutalement. D'un mouvement du bassin, il fait basculer Shion pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il rompt leur sulfureux baiser en lui mordant les lèvres et pose sur lui un regard de prédateur. Le Tigre a fini par attraper son Bélier. Il lui arrache sa chemise.

-Il va falloir que tu le mérites, ton pardon. Tu m'as frustré durant trop longtemps…

-Venge-toi.

La voix chargée de désir de Shion dessine un sourire torve sur le visage de la Balance.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes…

Et pour lui donner une idée précise de ce qu'il sous-entend, Dohko griffe lentement le torse du Pope, laissant quatre longues trainées rouges sur sa peau claire. Shion gémit.

-Venge-toi, Dohko…

-Tu n'auras plus besoin de me le répéter...

Et Dohko se jette sur sa proie. Pour ne plus la lâcher. Mais la proie prend un malin plaisir à résister, à jouer à son tour le rôle du prédateur… Leur corps à corps devient bestial. Féroce. Ils griffent, mordent, hurlent… Deux cents cinquante ans que, l'un comme l'autre, ils ont rêvé de cette étreinte. Qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un. Que l'autre appose sa marque sur leur corps, dans leur chair, dans leur âme. Le goût de leur sang. La douleur. Le plaisir. Et Shion qui prend possession du corps de son amant. Et Dohko qui plante ses ongles dans son dos, pour l'attirer encore plus profondément en lui. La violence instinctive de leurs pulsions qui se répondent… L'un comme l'autre, ils ont oublié où ils sont. Le monde a disparu. Le monde n'existe plus. L'univers entier se résume à leurs deux corps qui ne font qu'un. A leur jouissance absolue.

Shion, par miracle, a encore la force de se tenir sur ses coudes au-dessus de Dohko. Ils échangent un regard, un sourire. Un mélange de bonheur indicible et de perversion délicieuse.

-Alors ? Je suis pardonné ?, demande Shion en embrassant délicatement Dohko.

-Si tu me promets que l'on recommencera, murmure la Balance en faisant glisser ses doigts dans le dos de son amant.

-Quand tu veux.

-Je ne te connaissais pas ce genre de penchants…

-Je suis amoureux d'un tigre, Dohko. Si j'avais voulu d'un chaton domestique…

-Tu aurais dragué Aiolia…,fait le Chinois en explosant de rire. Et tu te serais pris un rateau monumental.

-Exact, fait le Pope en basculant sur le côté et en s'allongeant dans l'herbe à côté de son compagnon. Je t'aime Dohko.

-Moi aussi, Shion. Je t'aime.

Ils se regardent, se sourient. Simplement de la tendresse et de l'amour. Et ils relèvent les yeux vers le ciel. Un ange passe.

-Shion ? C'est moi ou… ?

-Ce n'est pas toi…

Deux secondes plus tard, ils ont remis la main sur leur caleçon respectif et dévalent les pentes de Star Hill. Dohko file aux archives tandis que Shion court tambouriner à la chambre d'Athéna.

-Shion ? Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?, fait la Déesse que le Pope vient visiblement de réveiller pour la seconde fois de la nuit.

Athéna serait bien d'avis de lui faire un sermon… mais l'affolement de Shion est visible.

-Déesse… Les étoiles… de Star Hill… Elles ont disparu !

* * *

_-Mon délicieux Eaque..._

_-Je m'attendais à ta visite… Je finissais presque par m'inquiéter de ne pas t'avoir vue débarquer avant. Tu étais occupée ?_

_-Alors comme ça, tu as compris ?_

_-Il fallait bien que ça arrive._

_-Je suis impressionnée… mais tu comprendras que nous devons te faire taire._

_-Oh, tout à fait. Mais compte sur moi, pour me battre. Je me suis libéré une fois, j'y arriverai encore._

_-Tu risques d'en mourir._

_-Et alors ? C'est mon rôle. Je suis Eaque. Le Juge des Enfers. Compte tenu des circonstances, ma vie n'a que peu d'importance, non ?_

_-Rallie-toi à nous… Je t'offrirai le monde._

_-Je crois t'avoir déjà dit qu'il ne m'intéressait pas._

_-Eaque… mon délicieux Eaque…_

_-Il me semble que je t'ai demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça._

_-Tu devrais être honoré, pourtant._

_-Tu me fatigues. Barre-toi._

_-Jamais._

_-C'est la guerre que tu veux ?_

_-Elle est déjà déclarée. Et tu n'es pas de taille, face à moi._

_-C'est ce que nous verrons, Nyx. C'est ce que nous verrons._


	15. FullMoon

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Après deux cent cinquante ans, Dohko et Shion ont enfin pu laisser librement s'exprimer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Quant à Eaque, après avoir compris qui sont les ennemis des trois sanctuaires et avoir subi une attaque plus violente que les autres, il sombre dans l'inconscience où il retrouve une vieille connaissance : Nyx.

_NdA :_

Le générique de cet épisode-ci est FullMoon, de Sonata Arctica. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à trouver une chanson qui convienne. Celle-là… c'est vraiment l'esprit qui est derrière qui colle à ma vision de ce chapitre. Il n'y a guère qu'une phrase qui doit correspondre à la situation. Mais bon. Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, elle est très jolie quand même.

Scorpio-no-Caro : je devrais t'engager pour faire les teaser entre les épisodes :p Une des entités révélée, effectivement. Et je confirme : vive wikipedia.

Aquarii : Rhadadamour ? J'ai comme un doute qu'il apprécie, effectivement. Mais ya moyen que ça passe, comme le Rhada de Perséphone. D'ailleurs, on pourrait lancer un concours. Comment Kanon surnomme-t-il Rhadamanthe quand ils sont tous les deux ? Il passe son temps à l'appeler mon amour… mais sinon ? hein ? Parce que c'est long Rhadamanthe, comme nom.

Tàri : ouais et euh non ! Mourrez pas les gens ! Je ferai comment pour avoir des reviews après ? (comment ? moi ? égocentrique ? meeeuh nan !). Pour Dohko et Shion… Je m'excuse. Sincèrement, en plus. Le corps à corps gentiment SM entre les deux centenaires aurait effectivement dû être une chouilla plus long. D'ailleurs ça se voit, ya une coupure. Malheureusement, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc : j'ai du mal à écrire des scènes un peu chaudes (calor, calor) quand j'ai la crève. Bonne nouvelle, je suis guérie.

Ariesnomu : Ahaha ! je connais donc ton point faible maintenant, petit scarabée ! je vais mettre du Eaque partout ! Plus sérieusement (encore que… on va revoir notre Garuda chéri, évidemment), contente, que ça t'ait plu.

Yatsuko : C'est vrai que le chapitre au sanctuaire sous-marin n'était pas génial. Mais il fallait que je le mette, pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Et puis j'adore vraiment Sorrente. Alors je voulais vous expliquer comment je le voyais dans sa relation avec Valentine (parce que Val' on le connait un peu, mais Sorrente, beaucoup moins quand même). La Sirène c'est typiquement un personnage que j'adore, mais que je sous exploite honteusement. Parce que pas le temps de m'occuper de tout le monde. Ou alors l'histoire n'avancerait pas, et j'aurais l'impression de faire du remplissage, et de maintenir le suspens inutilement. Déjà que là, je trouve que c'est limite…

Cylla : Eaque est le plus intelligent de la bande, même si des gens du genre Saga… et KANON ! (Non Rhadamanthe, je n'allais l'oublier ! pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux-là ! ) sont aussi des esprits brillants. Et bon, il a eu la « chance » d'être directement en contact prolongé avec les entités en place. Ce qui lui permet de voir et de sentir les subtiles différences que les Dieux n'arrivent pas à percevoir dans les auras de ces entités. Je ne sais pas si mon explication est très compréhensible… Pour les hypothèses… Comme d'hab'… motus et bouche cousue.

Et donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Mais je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée, pour ce que je fais subir à certains personnages… et c'est probablement la première fois que ça m'arrive.

* * *

Athéna regarde son Pope. Il a le corps couvert de blessures.

-Que s'est-il passé, Shion ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… On était là, avec Dohko et… on a regardé le ciel et… rien. Enfin, elles sont là mais… tout est flou. On les devine à peine.

-Vous n'avez pas pu les lire ?

-Non.

-Et ces marques ?, demande la Déesse, très sérieusement, en montrant les plaies qui constellent le corps de l'Atlante.

Shion rougit furieusement.

-C'est euh… enfin, avec Dohko…

La jeune fille hausse un sourcil. Mais l'étonnement dont elle fait preuve ne va pas plus loin. Ses Chevaliers font bien ce qu'ils veulent après tout, ce n'est pas son problème. Elle en a d'autres, autrement plus sérieux.

-Où est-il ?

-Aux archives. Il essaie de voir s'il ne trouve pas de précédent…

-De pré… Perséphone.

Athéna libère son cosmos et le fait brûler, sans prendre la peine de contenir sa puissance. Shion se fige, instantanément. La pression lui a coupé le souffle. Il n'a jamais vu sa Déesse faire montre d'une telle force. Dans cette aura s'exprime la grandeur de la volonté de l'Olympienne. Sa détermination. Mais aussi sa colère, et sa crainte. Durant de longues secondes, Shion se bat pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le cosmos divin. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il voit Athéna diminuer l'intensité de son aura. Mais le visage que lui offre sa Déesse lui fait redouter le pire.

-Je n'arrive pas à les contacter, ni elle, ni Hadès. Trouve Dohko. Habillez-vous. Et retrouvez-moi ici. Vite Shion !

-Déesse ?

-Nous partons pour les Enfers. Allez !

Le Pope se met à courir laissant sa Déesse, qui retourne dans sa chambre. Athéna referme la porte et s'y adosse, l'espace d'un instant. Elle crispe les poings. Se calmer. Se calmer. Elle frappe violemment le pan de bois, derrière elle, retire sa nuisette et va se chercher une robe. Des précédents… Il y en a eu. Deux. Deux fois les étoiles de Star Hill ont refusé de prédire quoique ce soit. Et par deux fois, quelques jours plus tard, Perséphone est morte. La Déesse fait à nouveau flamboyer son cosmos. Plus doucement cette fois. Dans un appel vers quelques uns de ses Chevaliers.

* * *

Dans le salon du Capricorne, Kanon dort sur un matelas posé sur le sol. Au-dessus de lui, dans le canapé, Seiya fait de même. Shura et le cadet des Gémeaux ont rapatrié Pégase avec eux, pour offrir à Seika et Ayoros une nuit en amoureux.

_-Kanon !_

Le Grec sursaute. Dans sa tête, Athéna a hurlé.

_-Déesse ?_

_-Habille-toi et viens me retrouver au Palais. Tout de suite !_

_-A vos ordres, Athéna._

Le Gémeau se lève et allume la lumière. Il attrape ses vêtements qui gisent sur le dossier d'une chaise et commence s'habiller. Sur le canapé, Seiya est complètement réveillé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, demande Pégase.

-Athéna m'a convoqué. Tu peux te…

Avant même que Kanon ait pu donner des explications, le Bronze s'est levé et s'habille à son tour.

-Seiya... Elle m'a convoqué, moi. Si elle avait voulu que tu viennes…

-Saori est peut-être en danger, réplique Pégase en enfilant son tee-shirt.

Evidemment. Un sourire passe sur les lèvres de Kanon. Il y a quelque chose de Rhadamanthe chez le Bronze à cet instant. Rhadamanthe… Kanon secoue la tête. Il n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de pensées. De son côté, l'adolescent a déjà revêtu son armure.

-Alors, tu te dépêches ?, presse-t-il l'Or.

Kanon appelle la sienne à son tour. Réveillé par toute cette agitation, Shura passe la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, demande-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-On monte au Palais. Athéna a appelé Kanon, explique Pégase. Grouille-toi ! Saori nous attend.

-On n'en sait pas plus, lâche le cadet des Gémeaux en s'élançant à la suite de son jeune pair.

Ils abandonnent donc le Capricorne. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Espagnol a lui-même revêtu son armure et attend, assis devant la statue d'Athéna, les instructions de sa Déesse.

* * *

Dans la chambre principale du temple du Bélier, Saga dort, Mû dans ses bras. L'Atlante lui tourne le dos… Certains pourraient croire que le Gémeau tente de garder près de lui un amant qui souhaiterait s'enfuir… Mais à voir la manière dont le Tibétain sert le bras du Grec contre lui, il parait évident que ces mauvaises langues auraient tort.

_-Saga._

_-Athéna ?_

_-Rejoins-moi au Palais. Immédiatement._

_-Tout de suite, Déesse. Puis-je vous demander… ?_

_-Immédiatement !_

Athéna rompt le contact. Saga soupire. Que peut-elle bien lui vouloir, à cette heure ? Dans ses bras, Mû a ouvert les yeux. Le Gémeau caresse ses cheveux et dépose un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

-Rendors-toi, mon cœur. Je dois monter voir Athéna.

Le Tibétain se retourne et ouvre de grands yeux.

-Et tu es encore là ?, fait-il en le poussant hors du lit.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?, gronde le Grec.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Athéna te convoque au milieu de la nuit, et tu ne sembles pas vraiment te rendre compte de l'urgence de la situation…

-Quelle urgence ? , fait l'aîné des Gémeaux en enfilant un pantalon.

-Saga, enfin ! Elle ne t'aurait pas appelé à une heure pareille si ce n'était pas urgent !

-Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit urgent au point que je ne puisse pas prendre le temps de t'embrasser…

-Mais tu n'en sais rien !, se scandalise le Bélier.

Le Grec a enfilé une chemise et regarde longuement son compagnon.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de réactions m'étonne encore, venant de toi ?, lâche-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Mu bondit hors du lit et se précipite à sa suite, dans le salon.

-Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

Saga s'est arrêté, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée qu'il vient d'ouvrir.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. J'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire. Je suis sûr que tu peux le comprendre.

Et il quitte les appartements de son compagnon, sans lui avoir accordé un regard.

* * *

Lorsque l'aîné des Gémeaux arrive enfin dans la grande salle du Palais d'Athéna, il fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir été convoqué et la Déesse semble particulièrement énervée.

-Ah, enfin ! Saga, je te confie le Sanctuaire. Ton frère va nous emmener, Shion, Dohko et moi, aux Enfers.

-Je viens avec vous.

La Déesse tique et plonge son regard dans les yeux de l'ancien Pope.

-Non. Je t'ai donné tes ordres, Saga.

-Je… ne veux pas laisser Kanon. Avec la possession, et tout le reste… s'il vous plait… laissez-moi vous accompagner…, plaide le Gémeau.

-J'ai dit non. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ?

-Athéna, je vous en supplie…

-J'ai besoin de toi, ici, Saga. Pour diriger le Sanctuaire. Sans compter que si jamais nous avons besoin de renforts, tu pourras nous rejoindre avec d'autres Chevaliers en utilisant Another Dimension. Et au moindre problème, Kanon se servira de son Golden Triangle pour nous ramener ici. Et maintenant, le sujet est clos.

L'aîné des Gémeaux baisse la tête. Pourquoi Athéna ne veut-elle pas comprendre qu'il ne veut que protéger Kanon ? Il serre les dents et prend une grande respiration. Les ordres sont les ordres. Il s'incline.

-Comptez sur moi, Athéna. Et pardonnez mon impudence…

La Déesse s'avance et vient poser sa main sur l'épaule du Chevalier.

-Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs, en ce moment. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Puis-je vous demander les raisons de ce départ précipité ?

La jeune fille soupire.

-Je crains pour la vie de Perséphone. Et je n'arrive pas à entrer en contact avec Hadès. Je veux aller les prévenir et voir ce qui peut justifier ce silence. Seiya a les détails, il t'expliquera.

-Saori…

Pégase a lui aussi des objections, visiblement.

-Seiya… s'il-te-plait…, fait doucement la Déesse en lui lançant un regarde triste.

-Les Enfers sont attaqués ! Tu risques d'être en danger !, proteste-t-il énergiquement.

-Shion, Dohko et Kanon sont tout à fait en mesure de me défendre. Sans compter les Spectres.

-Mais je ne serais pas là ! C'est à moi de te protéger !

Athéna lui prend la main.

-Pas cette fois, mon Chevalier.

-Saori…

La douleur du Chevalier Pégase est poignante. Athéna l'entoure de son cosmos et lui sourit. Avec tendresse.

-A très bientôt, Seiya.

Elle relâche la main du Bronze et leurs doigts se caressent doucement. Elle finit par se retourner et regarde Kanon, le visage déterminé.

-En route.

Le Pope et les deux Chevaliers se regroupent autour de leur Déesse.

-Golden Triangle.

Et ils disparaissent, laissant Saga et Seiya seuls dans le Palais. Le Gémeau se retourne vers le Bronze.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Athéna est ma Déesse, répond Pégase, le regard toujours fixé sur l'endroit où se tenait la réincarnation quelques instants auparavant.

-Ce n'est pas l'objet de ma question, Seiya.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Le Japonais sent le regard lourd de l'ancien Pope sur lui. Il baisse la tête.

-Saori est l'héritière de la Fondation Kido. Athéna est une Déesse. Une vierge guerrière. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être amoureux.

-Et pourtant…, réplique le Grec.

-Pourtant rien, Saga. Rien du tout. Tu veux que je te répète ce qu'elle m'a expliqué ? Parce que sinon, je redescends chez Shura.

-Je t'écoute.

* * *

Dans leur maison d'Elysion, Perséphone et Hadès entourent de leur cosmos Eaque, aidés par Minos et Rhadamanthe. La présence étrangère, qu'ils n'arrivent pas à identifier, est toujours mêlée à l'aura du Garuda. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, où quelques mots du Dieu des Enfers avaient suffi à la faire fuir, elle s'accroche. Elle lutte.

-Seigneur Hadès…

Le Dieu se retourne pour voir Hypnos qui entre dans la pièce.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Athéna vient d'arriver à Giudecca, avec quelques Chevaliers. Elle veut vous parler.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas utilisé son cosmos ?

Le Dieu hausse un sourcil et tend son aura à la recherche de celle de sa nièce. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, puis ouvre de grands yeux.

-Minos, prend Eaque. On s'en va, décrète-t-il. Tous. Tout de suite.

-'Dès ?, s'inquiète Perséphone.

-Je ne sens rien en dehors d'Elysion, explique-t-il à son épouse.

-Hein ?

Aussitôt Perséphone projette son cosmos. Son mari a raison… Ils échangent un regard.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Persy. Mais il ne faut pas qu'on reste là.

La Reine acquiesce. Et ils quittent tous les cinq les Champs Elysées, le Garuda inconscient dans les bras du Griffon. A peine ont-ils franchi le Mur des Lamentations qu'Eaque se met à hurler.

-Il faut le ramener, Majesté !, s'affole Minos.

-Non ! Déployez vos cosmos et protégez-le, mais nous n'y retournerons pas.

Les cris de douleur d'Eaque redoublent. Alertés par le bruit, Athéna, Shion, Dohko et Kanon arrivent en courant. Le Gémeau se jette dans les bras de son Juge.

-Rhadamanthe !, gronde Perséphone. Plus tard les scènes de retrouvailles ! Athéna, aide-nous.

-Shion, Dohko, Kanon ! Vos cosmos !, ordonne la Déesse, libérant le sien.

Les huit cosmos se mêlent pour former une bulle autour du Garuda. Qui retrouve progressivement son calme. Les hurlements se transforment en simples cris… qui s'atténuent à leur tour. Ses plaintes se changent en faibles gémissements… et le Népalais finit par ouvrir les yeux, en grimaçant. Minos le serre dans ses bras. Eaque regarde Hadès.

-Majesté… je…, tente-t-il avant de partir dans une quinte de toux.

Le Dieu des Enfers l'interrompt.

-Prends deux secondes pour te remettre, il y a une chose que je dois savoir. Athéna ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

La Déesse de la Sagesse le regarde. Elle sait que son oncle ne va pas aimer ce qu'elle a à lui dire…

-Je pense que Perséphone est en danger de mort, fait-elle avec de lourds regrets dans la voix.

-QUOI ?!

Rhadamanthe a hurlé. Hadès et la Wyverne échangent un rapide regard et l'Anglais attire sa Déesse contre lui.

-Moi ? en danger ?, demande Perséphone en tentant de calmer son Juge.

-Les étoiles de Star Hill sont illisibles. Ce n'est arrivé que deux fois jusqu'à présent. Et tu es systématiquement morte peu de temps après, explique sa cousine.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit sûr…, fait Hadès qui prend cette menace très au sérieux.

Personne ne lui prendra son épouse à nouveau. Personne.

-Je pensais vous conseiller de vous retrancher à Elysion…, répond Athéna.

-C'est hors de question, la coupe le Dieu. Elysion n'est plus sûr.

-Dites à Hypnos et Thanatos d'en sortir… Ça réglera le problème… au moins temporairement.

Huit regards qui se tournent vers le Garuda qui grimace toujours.

-Nyx se sert d'eux comme relais, explique-t-il, après une nouvelle quinte de toux.

-NYX ??!

Eaque acquiesce aux huit questions simultanées.

-Je ne sais pas s'ils en sont conscients. J'aurais tendance à croire que non, mais c'est peut-être dû à ma trop grande naïveté…, achève-t-il dans un sourire.

-Pourquoi temporairement ? demande Perséphone.

-Parce que dans peu de temps le reste des Enfers risque de se retrouver aux mains de nos ennemis, et que ce serait de la folie de nous servir d'Elysion à ce moment-là.

-Tu pourrais nous expliquer clairement les choses, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ?, s'énerve Athéna.

Eaque sourit.

-Pardon, Déesse. Mais j'aurais une question auparavant, si vous le permettez.

Athéna lève les yeux au ciel mais l'invite à procéder.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait monter à Star Hill ?, lui demande le Népalais.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui m'y suis rendue, ce sont Shion et Dohko, explique la Déesse.

-Moi, je suis allé rejoindre Dohko, fait le Pope.

Les regards convergent vers la Balance.

-Je ne sais pas…, confesse le Chinois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, si je te disais que tu y es allé par amour ?, propose le Garuda alors qu'il se relève, aidé par Minos.

Dohko plisse les yeux puis hausse les sourcils.

-Je dirais que c'est vrai…

Eaque sourit, apparemment satisfait. Très content de lui, même.

-Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre, fait-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Athéna se retourne vers Hadès.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter.

-Eaque ?, demande le Dieu. Tu peux nous expliquer ?

Le Népalais a commencé à avancer, soutenu par Minos. Les sept autres le suivent, le protégeant toujours de leur cosmos.

-Une preuve vaut mieux qu'un long discours. Cela finira de confirmer mes conclusions. Même si je sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Et puis je ne vous emmène pas loin. Promis. Juré. Craché.

Et le cortège quitte le Palais de Giudecca pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs des Enfers.

* * *

Dans le Palais d'Athéna, Saga réfléchit. Seiya est retourné au temple du Capricorne. Le Gémeau est seul. Les étoiles de Star Hill… Il veut en avoir le cœur net. Il traverse la grande salle et son regard s'attarde sur le trône sur lequel il s'est assis durant treize ans. Il s'en approche et pose une main sur l'accoudoir. Le symbole de ses crimes… Ses doigts se crispent. Il a été absous. Il a été pardonné. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il a cru. Mais force est de constater qu'il s'est fourvoyé. Et la preuve, éclatante, de cet état de fait, il l'a eu cette nuit : Mû ne l'aime pas. Mais ce n'est pas la déception qui domine son cœur à cette pensée. Bien au contraire. C'est de la colère qu'il ressent en cet instant. Il a tout fait pour être se faire aimer du Bélier. Tout. Il s'est plié à toutes les demandes, il a fait toutes les concessions. Il a soutenu l'Atlante dans l'éducation de Kiki. Il a veillé sur lui tandis qu'il s'épuisait à chercher Shaka. Il est allé chercher la Vierge, en plein milieu de la nuit, obéissant docilement à son amant. Il se force à contenir le désir qu'il ressent pour le Tibétain en journée, et la nuit, il s'oblige à taire ses cris, ses gémissements… Ils font l'amour en silence, pour ne pas réveiller l'apprenti, alors que lui voudrait hurler son plaisir, alors qu'il voudrait entendre Mû faire de même. Oh oui… ce qu'il aimerait l'écouter le supplier d'aller plus vite… plus fort… Encore… Encore… Oh oui… Saga ferme les yeux. Il se voit. Il est assis, à genoux sur le sol. Mû lui tourne le dos et est venu s'installer sur lui… s'empaler sur son sexe gonflé… Par tous les Dieux ! Ce que c'est bon ! Le sentir autour de lui. Bouger. Lentement. Cette délicieuse torture amplifiée par l'étroitesse du Bélier… qui gémit. De plaisir. Enfin. Saga l'attire contre lui, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Sa main enserre la gorge de l'Atlante. Il vient coller sa joue contre celle de son amant…

-Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oh oui… Saga… c'est bon… Saga…

Le Gémeau sourit. Il dégage le cou du Bélier, et le couvre de baisers langoureux. Mû a posé ses mains sur les hanches du Grec pour s'en servir d'appui et augmenter l'amplitude et la vitesse de ses mouvements de reins. Ses soupirs et ses gémissements gagnent eux aussi en puissance… ce que c'est bon. Ce que c'est bon ! La main libre de Saga vient s'emparer de la virilité de son partenaire, gorgée de désir. A ce contact, Mû crie.

-Continue, Mû… crie encore, pour moi… Crie, mon cœur. Crie.

Et son amant obéit. Il ne peut faire autrement. Le Gémeau vient si profondément en lui… Si fort. Si dur. Si imposant… Si... Ce qu'il peut aimer ça… Saga lui donne tellement de plaisir… Saga qui le transperce de part en part… Saga qui se redresse. Mû qui tombe à genoux, à quatre pattes. Leurs deux bassins se projettent l'un contre l'autre… Violemment. De plus en plus violemment.

-Saga ! Saga ! Saga ! SAGAAAAA !

Le rythme s'accélère encore. Ils crient à l'unisson maintenant. Et ils se libèrent. Un hurlement. De pure jouissance. Saga se laisse aller contre le dossier et ouvre les yeux. Il est couvert de sueur. Il tente de reprendre son souffle. Dans sa main, la preuve que son plaisir n'était pas que fantasmé… Il regarde le plafond. Il vient de se masturber, assis sur le trône d'Athéna… Et il n'en ressent aucune gêne. Il referme son pantalon et se lève. Star Hill. Il faut qu'il y aille. Pour lire ces étoiles illisibles.

Lorsqu'il arrive sur la colline, il remarque les habits déchiquetés de Shion et Dohko. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un long sourire. Imaginer les centenaires ici… C'est absolument délicieux. Les images affluent dans son esprit lui révélant les ébats de ses aînés. Leur sauvagerie. Leur brutalité. Il sent à nouveau une vague de chaleur s'emparer de lui. Il s'allonge dans l'herbe. Sa main glisse dans son caleçon et recommence à caresser son sexe tendu par le désir. Mais cette fois, il ne rêve pas de Mû. Il se contente de regarder les étoiles. Et de rire. A lui, elles parlent.

* * *

A mesure que le groupe avance sur le chemin de terre, Eaque blêmit de plus en plus. Sa souffrance grandit à chaque pas. Il aimerait sourire, mais n'en a plus la force. Minos et Kanon doivent le soutenir à présent. Qu'importe. Hadès et Perséphone, Athéna, Rhadamanthe, Shion et Dohko… tous savent où il les emmène maintenant. Et doivent reconnaître qu'ils craignent de comprendre le pourquoi du choix de ce lieu. Eaque a eu raison : jamais ils ne l'auraient cru sans preuve. Le Garuda agrippe les bras du Griffon et du Gémeau et s'arrête. Les deux hommes le regardent se plier en deux et se mettre à vomir. Les Dieux augmentent encore la puissance de leur cosmos. Ils sont à l'extrême limite de ce que peuvent supporter leurs protecteurs.

-Mon amour…, murmure Minos. On peut continuer sans toi…

-Hors de question.

-Eaque, intervient Rhadamanthe, qui reste collé à sa Reine. Tu devrais l'écouter. Tu ne tiendras pas…

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Et que personne ne m'ordonne de rester en arrière, fait-il à l'adresse du Dieu des Enfers et de son épouse. Même si j'en crève, je veux y aller. Je dois y aller.

Le Népalais se redresse, déterminé.

-C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte bien avant. Je suis le Juge des Enfers. Tout ceci est sous ma seule et entière responsabilité.

Il fait deux pas, mais sur sa droite, Minos s'écroule à son tour, les yeux exorbités. Et derrière eux, Shion et Dohko sont tombés à genoux. Eaque ferme les yeux.

-J'aurais dû me douter que ça risquait d'arriver… Vous devriez retourner à Giudecca, tous les trois, soupire le Garuda.

-Jamais… Je ne… te laisserai… pas, râle le Griffon.

Eaque regarde Hadès, d'un air désolé.

-Majesté… s'il-vous-plait.

Hadès acquiesce.

-Minos. Raccompagne Shion et Dohko jusqu'au Palais.

-NON !

-Minos… c'est un ordre, murmure le Dieu en venant l'aider à se relever.

De leur côté, Athéna et Perséphone font de même avec Shion et Dohko. Rhadamanthe vient soutenir Eaque, qui regarde le Griffon.

-Tu n'as pas à supporter ça, mon amour… Pas plus que vous, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers le Pope et la Balance.

Shion plante son regard dans les yeux sombres du Juge, prenant largement appui sur sa Déesse.

-C'est vraiment ce que vous endurez ?

Eaque hoche la tête.

-C'est une question d'habitude…, fait-il avec un petit sourire.

Et d'un coup, Minos le serre dans ses bras.

-Promets-moi de ne pas mourir. Souviens-toi qu'on doit s'éteindre tous les deux… dans notre lit. Quand on sera très vieux, murmure le Griffon.

-Je ferai mon possible, répond le Garuda dans un sourire.

-Non. Jure-le…

-Je te jure que je reviendrai vivant, Minos. Et maintenant, file.

A regret, le Norvégien le laisse et repart en direction de Giudecca avec Shion et Dohko. Perséphone les regarde s'en aller.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû lui mentir, Eaque, finit-elle par murmurer.

-Il sait que je n'ai promis que pour lui faire plaisir. Mais ça me donne une raison de plus de vouloir revenir. Ça m'embêterait de le quitter sur un mensonge. Allez… on y retourne. Vous deux, il faudra que vous pensiez à remercier votre pote, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Kanon et Rhadamanthe.

-C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, confirme le Gémeau.

Il ne sait pas comment une telle chose est possible, mais l'influence de son ami semble vraiment ahurissante. D'autant qu'il ne sent pas sa présence. Non. Il semblerait bien que le fait même qu'il ait dit qu'il les protège amène les entités à ne pas les attaquer, lui et Rhadamanthe. Quelque part, c'est inquiétant. Perturbant, au moins. Et de toute façon, Kanon s'empêche de spéculer sur la réelle identité de sa « petite voix ». Il ne veut pas y penser. Non. Ne pas y penser. Les hypothèses ne feraient qu'apporter d'autres questions. A commencer par la plus importante de toutes : pourquoi ? Et elle résonne suffisamment dans son esprit comme ça.

Ils arrivent, enfin, en haut d'une petite colline… et les trois humains, et les trois Dieux, de se figer instantanément. Eaque tombe à genoux. L'horreur se dessine sur les cinq autres visages. Le Garuda soupire. Ainsi, il avait raison.

-Il faut contacter le Seigneur Poséidon, au plus vite.

Hadès tend son cosmos vers le Sanctuaire de son frère, sans se soucier de la présence de ses deux Juges et du Gémeau. Athéna a passé un bras autour des épaules de sa cousine et serre Perséphone contre elle. A leurs pieds, de larges grilles de fer, maintenues fermées par un immense sceau. On y devine encore le symbole du Dieu des Océans. Mais la marque a presque disparu… rouillée, érodée, usée par le temps… Elle risque de céder à tout moment. Et d'ainsi libérer Tartare.

-Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il faudra aussi refaire celui d'Erèbe, ajoute Eaque.

Deux frères de Nyx. L'un enfermé par Poséidon. L'autre emprisonné par Zeus lui-même. Les Profondeurs du Monde. Et l'Obscurité des Enfers. Deux divinités primordiales. Deux entités. Le premier responsable de la torture que subit Eaque depuis quelques semaines. Le second de l'ambiance délétère qui règne dans le Royaume d'Hadès et Perséphone. Deux ennemis déjà redoutables alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore totalement libérés des entraves qui les retiennent depuis des millénaires.

* * *

Dans son temple, Mû est inquiet. Le comportement de Saga, quand il a quitté le temple du Bélier, ne lui ressemble définitivement pas. Et lorsque Shura le contacte pour lui expliquer la situation, son trouble atteint son paroxysme. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas son Gémeau qui s'est chargé de prévenir les Chevaliers d'Or ? Si Athéna lui a laissé la direction du Sanctuaire, cette tâche lui revenait de droit. Pire, c'était son devoir. Alors pourquoi ? D'un large geste, il repousse les draps et se lève. Il enfile une tenue légère, appelle son armure, sort de sa chambre, va dans celle de Kiki. Il allume la lumière. L'apprenti grimace.

-Maître Mû ?

Le Bélier vient le prendre dans ses bras et le soulève.

-Je t'emmène chez Aldébaran. Il faut que je monte au Palais.

-Vous ne pouviez pas simplement me laisser dormir ?, se plaint faiblement le jeune garçon.

-Non.

Le ton intransigeant de son Maître surprend Kiki. Mû ne l'utilise que rarement, ce ton-là. Il se passe quelque chose de grave. De très grave. Alors le jeune Atlante cesse immédiatement de protester.

En arrivant à proximité du Temple du Taureau, le Bélier libère un peu de son cosmos. Aussitôt, Aldébaran apparaît sur le seuil. L'Atlante lui tend Kiki, que le Brésilien cale dans ses bras.

-Tu veux que je monte avec toi ?, demande-t-il à son ami. Je peux laisser Kiki à Shaïna.

-Mon temple est sans surveillance. Si tu ne restes pas dans le tien, d'éventuels intrus ne rencontreraient aucune résistance avant celui du Cancer. Ce serait de la folie.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser monter seul.

-Je vais simplement voir Saga, Aldé…

-Oui. Et c'est pour cela que tu as revêtu ton armure. Quelque chose cloche. Je le sens aussi bien que toi.

Les deux Chevaliers se regardent, et finalement Mû détourne les yeux.

-Je demanderai à Camus et Milo de m'accompagner.

-Pourquoi eux ?

-Parce qu'entre la restriction de Milo et le cercueil de glaces de Camus, je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir gérer à peu près toutes les situations, sans avoir à…

-A blesser Saga, termine pour lui le Brésilien.

Mû soupire et acquiesce.

-Tu t'attends vraiment au pire, murmure le Taureau.

-Je ne m'attends à rien. Je préfère ne pas y penser, fait le Bélier en prenant congé de son ami.

Et il laisse le Taureau sur le parvis de son temple, et reprend sa montée, le cœur serré.

* * *

Sur son matelas, Poséidon ne dort pas. Il est attentif au moindre changement de respiration chez Pandore, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, a trouvé le sommeil.

_-Pos' !_

_-Hadès ?_

_-Il faut que tu ailles voir 'Stos._

_-De quoi ?_

_-Le sceau de Tartare est sur le point de lâcher._

_-PARDON ?!_

_-Le sceau de Tartare…_

_-Oui, non mais j'ai compris mais… Ce n'est pas possible !_

_-Je l'ai sous les yeux. Cela me paraît très possible, à moi._

_-Je monte tout de suite. Le temps d'avertir Sorrente._

_-Quand tu seras là-haut, demande à Zeus de refaire celui d'Erèbe._

_-Lui aussi ?_

_-Apparemment. Ils nous attaquent, avec Nyx._

_-Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!_

_-Je ne sais pas. Et pour l'heure, je t'avouerai que leurs motivations sont le cadet de mes soucis._

_-Oui… je comprends. On aura le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard…_

_-Exactement. Pos' ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Athéna pense que Perséphone est directement visée…_

_-Je ferais au plus vite. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on ne laissera rien lui arriver._

_-On va évacuer les Enfers. Tant que les sceaux n'auront pas été renouvelés, c'est trop dangereux pour les Spectres de rester ici. _

_-Et s'ils se libèrent avant que je sois revenu ?_

_-Ce n'est pas le cosmos de quelques Chevaliers qui pourront les arrêter, tu le sais parfaitement._

_-Je préparerai Zeus à cette éventualité._

_-Persy t'y aidera. Je veux qu'elle monte sur l'Olympe, elle aussi._

_-Elle est d'accord ?_

_-Je la convaincrai. Elle ne sera en sécurité nulle part ailleurs._

_-Je vous retrouve chez Nana, si j'ai bien compris ?_

_-Effectivement. Il n'y a que là-bas qu'il y aura assez de place pour abriter tout le monde._

_-Tu veux que je dise à Valentine et Pandore de vous y rejoindre ? Sorrente peut les escorter. Je laisse les clés à Io, et ça ira._

_-Je serais rassuré de la savoir vers moi, oui._

_-On fait comme ça alors. Je file. Hadès ?_

_-Pos' ?_

_-On va y arriver. Tout va bien se passer._

_-Il est hors de question qu'il en soit autrement._

Hadès a rompu le contact. Poséidon se lève et va s'asseoir sur son lit. Il passe une main dans les cheveux corbeau de la jeune femme endormie là. Elle ouvre les yeux.

-Seigneur Poséidon ?

-Il faut que tu te lèves. Je vais sur l'Olympe. Dès que vous serez prêts, avec Valentine et Sorrente, vous partirez pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Tu les préviendras.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est la guerre. Ton frère et Nana vous feront part des détails quand vous serez là-bas.

Elle le regarde se lever et revêtir son armure. Elle quitte le lit à son tour et s'approche timidement du Dieu.

-Vous en aurez pour longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quelques jours. J'espère moins. Je vais te manquer ?

Pandore lève les yeux au ciel.

-A votre avis ?

Poséidon sourit et l'attrape par la taille, avant de lui donner un somptueux baiser.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, ma Belle.

Et Poséidon disparaît, dans une grande lumière bleutée. La sœur d'Hadès pousse un soupir, et sort de la chambre, pour prendre la direction de celle de Sorrente.

* * *

Lorsque les trois Chevaliers d'Or pénètrent dans la grande salle du Palais d'Athéna, la stupeur les fige brusquement. En face d'eux, Saga est assis sur le trône, sa main légèrement penchée, reposant dans sa main. Il porte une des toges de Shion. Camus et Milo se mettent en position de défense. Mû ferme les yeux et détourne la tête.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir convoqué, fait le Gémeau d'une voix dure. Et qu'est-ce donc que ce comportement ?

Le Verseau et le Scorpion échangent un regard.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas conscient de ce qu'il t'arrive ?, demande le Français.

-De quoi parles-tu, Camus ?

-Saga…, tente Milo. Tes cheveux…

-Hein ? Quoi, mes cheveux ?

L'aîné des Gémeaux s'est redressé sous l'effet de la surprise. Il attrape une mèche de sa longue chevelure entre ses doigts et la regarde.

-Ah oui. Vous avez raison. Je suis gris. Et ?, questionne-t-il, ingénument.

Saga sourit et se lève lentement sous les regards ahuris de ses trois pairs.

-Dois-je comprendre que cela vous pose problème ?, demande-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Plutôt oui, gronde le Scorpion. Reprends-toi, Saga. Ne nous oblige pas à nous servir de nos attaques sur toi.

L'Ancien Pope éclate de rire.

-Vos attaques, Milo ? Qu'ai-je donc à craindre de vous ? Lancée par vous trois, une Athena Exclamation ne me laisserait pas même une égratignure.

-Mû… Pardonne-nous, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, murmure le Verseau. Aurora Execution !

-Scarlett Needle !

Le Gémeau regarde ses deux adversaires… et leur sourit, amusé.

-Another Dimension.

Les deux attaques s'engouffrent dans la porte ouverte par Saga, et vont se perdre dans un univers parallèle. Une lueur sadique vient illuminer les yeux de l'ancien Pope.

-A mon tour de jouer. Galaxian Explosion !

-Crystal Wall !

Camus et Milo se sont retranchés derrière le mur de Mû, qui commence à se fendiller. La puissance de l'attaque de Saga dépasse de loin ce qu'ils connaissent de la force de leur aîné.

-Mon cœur… tu te décides enfin à te joindre à nous ?

-Saga, arrête… je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Les deux amants s'affrontent du regard.

-C'est trop tard, Mû. Le mal, tu me l'as déjà fait. Alors épargne-moi ta fausse compassion. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Chevalier du Bélier. Ce serait une insulte ! Galaxian Explosion !

-Crystal Wall !

Cette fois, le mur explose et Mû se retrouve projeté au loin. Camus et Milo sont eux aussi balayés. L'Atlante, allongé sur le sol, redresse la tête et se tient maintenant sur ses avant-bras.

-Saga ! Tu peux redevenir toi ! Bats-toi ! Tu es plus fort que lui ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Saga !

Le Gémeau sourit, son cosmos brûlant autour de lui. Dans sa main gauche, il tient la gorge de Milo. De sa droite, il enserre celle de Camus. Il regarde tour à tour les deux Ors qui gémissent sans pouvoir se libérer… puis Mû, qui git toujours à quelques mètres de lui.

-Encore faudrait-il que je le veuille.

-Saga…

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'attends de toi, Mû. Juste une phrase. Quatre mots. Que tu es incapable de prononcer. Allez, je t'aide. Le premier, c'est mon prénom.

-Saga…

-C'est cela.

-Saga, je…

-Je vois que tu as compris. Alors Mû… Vas-tu y arriver ? Ces mots vont-ils enfin franchir la barrière de tes lèvres, mon cœur ?

-Je t'en prie ! Reprends-toi !

-Perdu, ce n'était pas ça.

Saga serre un peu plus les gorges des deux Chevaliers. Ils étaient à genoux. Il les soulève de terre, sans effort apparent. Maintenant, il les tient à bout de bras.

-Milo… Camus… Vous devez comprendre. Je veux que Mû m'aime. Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. Mais il ne peut pas le dire. Parce que notre petit mouton déteste le mensonge. Il ne peut pas mentir. Même pour vous sauver la vie. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Alors il va devoir vous regarder mourir.

-SAGA ! Non !

Au cri de Mû, le Gémeau reporte son attention sur l'Atlante qui s'est relevé.

-T'es-tu enfin décidé à faire ce que j'attends de toi ?

Le Bélier ne regarde plus Saga. Il se contente de lever une main vers le ciel.

-C'est ta réponse, Mû ?, gronde le Grec.

-STARDUST REVOLUTION !, hurle le Tibétain en abaissant sa main et en relevant son visage trempé de larmes.

Le Gémeau lâche le Verseau et le Scorpion qui tombent au sol.

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

La puissance de l'attaque de Saga envoie Milo et Camus contre deux piliers de la salle. Leur deux corps s'encastrent dans le marbre leur arrachant des hurlements de douleur. Et les deux attaques se rencontrent… Le cosmos du Bélier et celui du Gémeau s'affrontent durant de longues secondes. Mais Saga finit par prendre l'avantage et Mû est obligé de reculer… Ses pieds glissent sur le sol. Jusqu'au moment où, incapable de résister davantage, le Chevalier du Bélier est emporté par la technique de son aîné et va s'écraser contre le mur du Palais. Et, tandis que Milo et Camus glissent le long des colonnes, le corps de l'Atlante tombe à plat contre le sol de marbre.

-MÛ ! PAR ATHENA ! MÛ ! MÛ !

Saga se jette sur lui et le prend dans ses bras. Ses cheveux ont retrouvé leur éclat bleuté…

-Mû… parle-moi, mon cœur… Par tous les Dieux, Mû, je t'en supplie… Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas tué, Mû… Parle-moi…

-Saga…, murmure faiblement l'Atlante en ouvrant les yeux.

-Oh Déesse… Mû… Pardonne-moi…

-Ce n'est rien… Tu es redevenu toi-même.

Saga grimace, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non... L'autre est toujours là. Et je sais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Vous allez devoir m'enfermer, ajoute-il à regret après quelques secondes.

Saga pose ses lèvres sur celle de son amour, avant de s'écarter.

-Je ne supporterais pas de vous faire du mal… Milo ? S'il-t-plait…

Le Scorpion s'est relevé, et baisse la tête.

-Restriction.

Les vagues d'énergie entoure Saga.

-Cela te suffira, Camus ?, demande l'ancien Pope.

-Je ne sais pas, admet le Chevalier du Verseau.

-Crystal Net.

La toile de Mû enserre le Gémeau qui lui sourit tendrement.

-Ça devrait faire l'affaire maintenant, confirme le Français. Freezing Coffin.

Saga plonge son regard dans celui de son amant.

-Je t'aime, Mû. Et dis à Kanon que je suis désolé.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri, en provenance de Giudecca, vient se répercuter aux quatre coins des Enfers.

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!


	16. In the End

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Erèbe et Tartare menacent de se libérer. Aidés de Nyx, ils attaquent les Enfers. Poséidon est parti pour l'Olympe afin de forger, avec Zeus, de nouveaux sceaux pour maintenir enfermées les divinités primordiales. Et pendant ce temps, Saga, qui a succombé à l'influence d'une des identités, demande à Mû, Milo et Camus de l'enfermer, afin qu'il ne blesse personne.

_NdA :_

Le générique de cet épisode est In the End, de Linkin Park.

Cylla : Que demandez de plus ? Qu'il soit à peu près sain d'esprit ? (Rhaaa… on va encore finir par croire que je n'aime pas Saga…). Contente que tu aies été sur la bonne voie. Très sincèrement. Le plus important, pour moi, c'est la cohérence, loin devant le suspens ou même les émotions. Si tu avais commencé à deviner, c'est que mon histoire est vraisemblable, ou du moins que je ne pars pas n'importe comment. Et ça, c'est génial pour moi.

Tàri : Je fais le maximum pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais depuis la possession de Kanon, toute cette histoire est un peu en roue libre. Pas sur le fond mais je me laisse porter par les idées qui me viennent – en virant celles qui ne collent pas à la trame, hein, évidemment. J'ai hâte, moi aussi, de voir comment tout cela va évoluer.

Niacy : C'est ce que j'aime : tisser une toile. Me dire : Nyx, Erèbe et Tartare s'attaquent à l'alliance entre les Olympiens. Quels sont les symptômes ? Tous ne sont pas forcément visibles au premier abord. Certains le sont : la dépression d'Eaque, par exemple. D'autres sont plus insidieux : le caractère de Pandore qui, une fois éloignée de l'aura d'Erèbe, s'ouvre davantage sur le monde. Pojalouista ? C'est quelle langue ?

Ariesnomu : mouahahaha ! i did it ! Absolument ravie de ne pas t'avoir déçue :) et… euh, effectivement, c'était bien la tête. J'ai honte… je l'ai relu, en plus, ce chapitre. Plein de fois. Parce que je voulais qu'il soit parfait. C'est désespérant. Pas très grave, hein… mais… /sigh

Aquarii : si ça peut te rassurer, je suis, moi aussi, toute bouleversifiée. J'en parlais avec une copine, pas plus tard que le week-end dernier. Il y a même des moments où je me ferais presque pleurer en écrivant. Mon pauvre pitiKanon. A ce propos, je voudrais préciser que mes regrets, sincères, étaient dirigés vers Camus et Milo, qui en prennent plein la tête pour pas un cent, en plus. J'avais besoin d'eux pour l'enfermement de Saga, mais j'aurais pu les faire intervenir après, genre Chevaliers blancs qui débarquent pour sauver Mû. Mais la scène de Saga qui les tient à bout de bras, et leurs corps qui s'écrasent contre les piliers… je ne sais pas. Je trouvais que ça faisait vraiment Saint Seiya pour le coup.

Kalista : Je le répète : il n'y aucun problème à ne pas me laisser de review… (bon, oki, je dois reconnaître, pour être parfaitement honnête avec vous, que j'ai été un peu déçue, il y a quelques épisodes de voir que Cylla était la seule à m'avoir laissé un commentaire… maintenant, en toute sincérité, il n'y a vraiment aucun souci, il faut bien que j'apprenne à gérer ces petites déceptions aussi, surtout que je sais bien que vous appréciez ce que je fais…. Enfin, bref…). C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vraiment épargné, le tout petit Mû, dans ce chapitre. Sadique ? Non, je ne pense pas. Pas consciemment en tout cas. Mais je reconnais sans peine que j'aime plonger mes personnages dans des situations extrêmes. Pour voir ce qu'il en sort. Explorer leur psychologie, dans la limite de mes moyens. Il se trouve que ce qui nous intéresse en ce moment confine plutôt au tragique, mais j'ai éprouvé autant de plaisir à imaginer les vacances de Rhadamanthe et Kanon, par exemple. Le bonheur du Gémeau face aux petits détails… C'est aussi une situation extrême, selon moi. Oui, je crois vraiment que c'est le chapitre que j'aime le plus, le premier.

Eternyti : Un mois ? je pense que NI sera finie d'ici là, oui. Même si je ne peux pas vraiment en être sûre (pas de storyboard, toussa…), je serais franche : une saison, pour une série TV, c'est une vingtaine d'épisodes. Nous en sommes au 16. Pour ce qui est d'une suite… Pas de suite, a priori. Il restait des questions en suspens dans Résurrection (« Comment et pourquoi Perséphone est-elle morte, la première fois ? », par exemple). J'ai bon espoir qu'elles trouvent toutes leur réponse. Par contre, j'ai d'autres projets en tête. A commencer par un UA qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Et puis il y a cette histoire d'île de la Tentation. J'ai enfin activé les emails.

Millenium : Le coup des yeux à la Milo… ce que c'est bas, vil, et mesquin de ta part… Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser mon Scorpion d'amour de cette façon ! … _ne me regarde pas comme ça, Milo…_ C'est bon… j'ai compris… je retourne écrire ! pfff… M'en fous ! Me vengerai ! Et Rhada, arrête de sourire de cette façon, j'ai pas besoin qu'on se foute de moi en plus !!

Taïsha : J'avoue… j'ai pris quelques libertés ( ! doux euphémisme) avec le mythe. En gros, je me base sur la Théogonie d'Hésiode. Et je pioche ça et là quelques idées diverses. Typiquement, Tartare. Chez Hésiode, il est donc le fils de Chaos, et représente les profondeurs du Monde. Plus tard, il est considéré, dans les mythes grecs, comme une « simple » partie des Enfers, séparé du reste de l'Hadès par des grilles, forgés par Poséidon himself. Donc j'ai eu l'idée d'imaginer ce sceau. Pour Erèbe, il a été transformé en fleuve pour avoir aidé les Titans et est devenu la partie des Enfers la plus proche du monde des vivants : celle entre Heinstein et l'Achéron donc. Il a été puni… donc il devait avoir un sceau lui aussi, selon moi. Et là, je me suis dit que ce serait fun de mettre Zeus. Pour impliquer les trois frères Olympiens. Les deux plus jeunes qui enferment les entités… et Hadès à qui en est confiée la garde. Merci pour la précision concernant Numen Inest. C'est exactement la manière dont je percevais cette citation, et je suis bien contente que ça colle à ce point :) Et pour ta proposition de correction… et bien ce serait avec plaisir. Comme dit plus haut, j'ai activé mes emails, pour faciliter les contacts avec ceux qui le désirent.

OMG, ce que ces NdA ont été longues… Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein. Moi, j'aime bien…

Et maintenant, le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, lui aussi.

* * *

Le corps de Saga est à présent prisonnier de la glace. Il est magnifique. Si beau. Si beau. Les bras légèrement écartés, paumes ouvertes vers l'avant. La toge de Shion qui s'ouvre pour laisser entrevoir l'armure des Gémeaux. Sa tête légèrement tournée, légèrement baissée, comme une excuse pour sa faiblesse, témoignage éblouissant de sa grandeur. Mû avance doucement, pour venir effleurer de ses doigts ce cercueil sublime. Il y appuie son front, et la paume de sa main. Il ferme les yeux, aussi fort qu'il le peut. Un contact sur son épaule. La main de Milo.

-Ça va aller ?, demande le Scorpion.

-Non. Mais ça ira quand même. Au pire, on fera semblant.

Les paroles de Shion. Jamais Mû n'a mieux compris les mensonges de son Maître qu'en cet instant. Mentir, oui, parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. Parce qu'il faut continuer à vivre et qu'on n'a pas le temps… de prendre le temps. De se reconstruire, de faire son deuil,… Parce qu'il y a des blessures qui durent toute une vie. Parce qu'il y a des douleurs qui ne se tairont jamais vraiment. Parce que même après avoir expliqué mille fois à mille personnes ce que l'on ressent, ce qui est cassé, qu'on n'a fait que notre devoir, ce qu'il fallait faire, qu'on a réparé plus tard ce qu'on a pu… les larmes couleront toujours.

Le Bélier se retourne, le visage fermé.

-Allons prévenir les autres.

* * *

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Le hurlement de Kanon déchire l'espace. Son cosmos a explosé et brûle à présent, libre de toute entrave. La puissance du cadet des Gémeaux balaye tout autour de lui. Il a soufflé au loin l'aura de Tartare qui torturait toujours Eaque, mais le Garuda n'a aucune raison de se réjouir. Entouré, comme tous les autres, par le cosmos du Grec, il ressent sa souffrance et cela n'a rien de comparable avec la douleur purement physique qui lui infligeait le Dieu. Le supplice de Kanon, combiné à sa force colossale… Eaque a l'impression de sentir son âme agoniser.

-Kanon…

La voix d'Athéna. Elle a libéré un peu de son cosmos, et s'avance vers le Gémeau qui se retourne vers elle. Et aux tourments vient se mêler la colère… La rage. La fureur. La haine la plus pure.

-C'est votre faute ! C'est à cause de vous ! Si vous l'aviez laissé venir avec nous… ! Vous me l'avez pris ! Vous me l'avez volé ! Encore !, hurle le Grec contre sa Déesse.

-Kanon… Je t'en prie, mon Chevalier…, murmure-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

-JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE CHEVALIER !! Et vous allez me le payer ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

La Déesse ouvre de grands yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la souffrance de Kanon puisse l'amener à se retourner contre elle, à nouveau.

-Greatest Caution.

Rhadamanthe s'est interposé, et prend de plein fouet l'attaque de son amant. Il recule durant quelques instants, glissant sur les dalles du parvis de Giudecca, jusqu'à ce que Kanon réalise qui il affronte.

-Ecarte-toi, Rhadamanthe !

-Non.

-Ecarte-toi ! Je vais la tuer ! Elle a tué Saga ! Elle a tué Saga, Rhadamanthe ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu la protèges alors qu'elle a tué Saga ?!!

-Je me fous d'Athéna. Mais pas toi. Et moi, je t'aime, Kanon.

Sur le visage du Gémeau, la colère s'efface un peu pour laisser place à davantage de souffrance encore.

-Je t'en prie… Laisse-moi... la… tuer…

-Non.

-Mais… elle a tué… Saga… Saga… SAGA !!

Le cadet des Gémeaux tombe à genoux. Des torrents de larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Il griffe le sol et serre les poings, avant de s'effondrer totalement. Rhadamanthe se précipite vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Athéna regarde son Chevalier, l'air profondément navrée. Elle n'ose pas l'entourer de son cosmos. Perséphone a pris la main d'Hadès. Minos a fermé les yeux et Eaque s'est blotti contre lui. Shion et Dohko restent côte à côte, sans oser faire le moindre mouvement. Hypnos et Thanatos apparaissent, en armures, alertés par la puissance des attaques qui ont eu lieu juste devant le Mur des Lamentations. Les Dieux Jumeaux regardent la scène sans comprendre.

-Rhadamanthe…, murmure le Gémeau.

-Oui, mon amour ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr, Kanon. Bien sûr que je t'aime.

-Alors tue-moi.

Le Gémeau a relevé son visage en pleurs et regarde l'amour de sa vie.

-Je t'en prie, Rhadamanthe… si tu m'aimes, tue-moi…

-Jamais, Kanon. Jamais je ne pourrai faire ça…, murmure l'Anglais en effleurant tendrement les longs cheveux bleus. Je n'ai déjà pas pu lorsque nous étions adversaires.

-Je t'en supplie… Je veux le rejoindre. Je ne veux plus être séparé de lui… je veux mourir, mon amour… Je veux mourir… Tue-moi, Rhadamanthe… s'il-te-plait…

-Non.

-S'il-te-plait…

La plainte du Gémeau vient mourir sur les lèvres du Juge. Ne pas dire oui. Résister à ces yeux. Résister à ce timbre. Ne pas goûter cette bouche encore à demi ouverte… si tentante. Ne pas l'embrasser. Surtout ne pas l'embrasser. Parce qu'il prendrait ce baiser pour la promesse d'un accord.

-Kanon… ton frère n'est pas mort.

-SI ! Son cosmos ! Je l'ai senti disparaître ! Comme la dernière fois ! Il est mort ! Je le sais ! Tue-moi… ! Tue-moi ! S'il-te-plait !

-Mon amour… calme-toi et écoute-moi.

L'Anglais a pris délicatement son visage entre ses mains et plonge ses yeux d'or dans ceux du Gémeau.

-Saga n'est pas mort. S'il était mort, son âme aurait maintenant franchi les portes de ce Royaume. Et tu sentirais sa présence. Hors ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non…, reconnaît le Chevalier.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il va bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé au Sanctuaire. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ton frère est encore en vie.

-Tu crois vraiment ?, demande Kanon tout bas.

-Je ne crois pas, Kanon. J'en suis sûr.

Rhadamanthe le serre contre lui. Le plus grand homme de tous les temps.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, mon amour… Si tu savais comme je t'aime…, chuchote la Wyverne à son oreille.

-Moi aussi, Rhadamanthe… je suis désolé…

-Chut… ne dis rien. Tu aimes ton frère. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Athéna s'approche et pose une main sur l'épaule du Gémeau. Que Kanon dégage aussitôt.

-Vous ne me touchez pas !

-Kanon…, fait la Déesse, profondément blessée.

-C'est votre faute ! Si vous l'aviez autorisé à venir avec nous, comme il vous l'avait demandé, rien ne serait arrivé ! Je l'aurais protégé ! Je vous ai fait confiance… et vous m'avez trahi !

-Kanon !, proteste Shion.

Dohko et lui s'avancent vers Athéna, prêts à parer à toute éventualité.

-Quoi ?! Vous voulez m'empêcher de dire la vérité ?! Ou vous pensez que j'ai tort peut-être ?! Mais j'ai raison ! J'ai raison ! C'est sa faute !

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Kanon !, hurle le Pope.

-Si ! Et la preuve, c'est que Gemini est d'accord avec moi !

Silence. Effectivement, l'armure des Gémeaux scintille et ne semble pas le moins du monde vouloir quitter son porteur. Pas davantage que lorsqu'il a lancé son attaque contre Athéna. Que répondre à cela ? Rhadamanthe serre à nouveau Kanon contre lui.

-Calme-toi, mon amour.

-Je pars sur l'Olympe, décide Perséphone. Rhada, quoiqu'il arrive, tu restes avec Kanon.

Le Juge regarde sa Déesse. Il y a encore quelques minutes, elle se disputait pratiquement avec Hadès ne voulant pas entendre parler de ce qu'elle considère comme une fuite. Mais elle vient de comprendre que l'heure n'est plus aux caprices. Entre sa fierté et sa vie, il n'y a même pas à réfléchir. Elle a enfin réussi à reconstruire son monde. Elle a enfin rétabli la paix. Elle a enfin retrouvé Hadès. Ce n'est pas pour courir le risque de tout voir disparaître. Et si elle meurt, tout sera effacé. Si Rhadamanthe n'avait pas été là, si Saga était vraiment mort, Kanon aurait probablement tué Athéna. Ou tout tenter pour y arriver. Qu'aurait fait le Juge ? Si elle meurt, que fera Hadès ?

-Comptez sur moi, Majesté. Je veillerai sur lui, comme sur vous, acquiesce la Wyverne.

Elle sourit et se retourne vers son époux.

-'Dès…

-Persy…

-Reste en vie, surtout.

-Je te le promets. Et toi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je convaincrai Zeus.

Ils se regardent. Ils se sourient. Ils s'embrassent. Et Perséphone disparait dans une grande lumière blanche. Hadès s'accorde quelques secondes puis soupire.

-Hypnos ! Thanatos !

Les Dieux Jumeaux se jettent à ses pieds.

-Prévenez les Spectres. Nous évacuons.

-Evacuer, Majesté ?!, s'écrient-ils d'une même voix.

-Tartare et Erèbe menacent de s'échapper. Et Nyx nous attaque.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, Majesté ! Mère ne…

Thanatos s'est tourné vers son frère, qui vient de lui agripper le bras. Sur le visage d'Hypnos, l'horreur de la révélation. Il vient de comprendre. Tout. Leur opposition à Perséphone lors de la résurrection d'Hadès… leur désir irrépressible de ne jamais sortir d'Elysion… et cette volonté, de plus en plus grande ces derniers temps, de limiter les contacts entres leurs deux Majestés et les Enfers.

-Majesté… je… Pardonnez-nous ! Ni Thanatos, ni moi, n'avions conscience de… sa présence. Jamais nous n'aurions… !

-Du calme, Hypnos. Je ne doute pas de votre loyauté envers moi. Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Un profond soulagement vient envahir le cœur des Jumeaux. Quand ils se sont mis au service d'Hadès… ils ont renoncé à tout. Pour être sous ses ordres, ils ont fait une croix sur leur statut. Fils d'une Divinité Primordiale, leur puissance dépassait celle des Olympiens. Mais pour servir ce Dieu entre tous, ils l'ont abandonnée. Et savoir qu'Hadès a toujours confiance en eux, malgré tout…

-Il faut prévenir Charon !, réagit Thanatos.

Le Nocher est un humain à présent… Lui, c'est à l'immortalité qu'il a renoncé pour servir au mieux Hadès. A son statut divin. Mais, même si sa mémoire est en grande partie effacée à chacune de ses morts, des liens subsistent entre lui et ses parents. Nyx et Erèbe. Il y a des choses que même le Léthé ne peut faire totalement oublier.

-Quitte à me répéter… Prévenez tout le monde, fait le Dieu. Athéna ?

La Déesse regarde son oncle. De leur côté, Hypnos et Thanatos se sont inclinés, relevés, et sont partis accéder à la demande de leur Dieu.

-Il faut que je retourne au Sanctuaire, je sais, répond-elle. Kanon ? Tu voudrais m'y déposer ?

Le Gémeau ne répond rien, et ne lui accorde même pas un regard. C'est l'Anglais qui prend la parole.

-Nous allons vous y emmener, Déesse.

-Rhadamanthe !, proteste le Gémeau dans ses bras.

-Oui, mon amour ?

-Rien…, grommelle le Grec.

Le Juge a raison, évidemment. Mais le ressentiment de Kanon est bien trop grand, encore, pour qu'il puisse l'admettre à voix haute.

-Eaque, Minos, je veux que vous les accompagniez, intervient le Dieu des Enfers.

-Je refuse, Majesté.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils laissent autant de liberté au Garuda… ?

-Eaque, tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, réplique l'Olympien.

-J'en suis conscient, Majesté. Mais je suis le Juge des Enfers…

-C'est bon… j'ai compris. Je t'ai choisi pour ce poste, je n'ai qu'à assumer, n'est ce pas ?

Le Garuda sourit. Hadès lève les yeux au ciel.

-Shion. Dohko.

-Athéna ?, répondent aussitôt les deux Ors.

-Vous restez avec eux. Il n'y aura pas trop de vos deux cosmos pour le soutenir.

-Bien Déesse.

Elle se retourne vers le Juge et le Gémeau.

-Kanon ? S'il-te-plait ?

Le Grec serre les dents. La main de Rhadamanthe, contre sa joue. Le baiser, sur son front. Ils se lèvent tous les deux.

-Approchez-vous, siffle-t-il entre ses dents. Golden Triangle.

Et la Déesse et les deux hommes disparaissent. Hadès regarde les deux Juges et les deux Chevaliers.

-Allons-y. Nous avons beaucoup à faire.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Poséidon, Sorrente donne ses dernières instructions à Io. Baian l'a accompagné. L'Hippocampe et Scylla écoutent donc l'Autrichien faire le tour des dossiers en cours. Baian regarde son compagnon, en haussant un sourcil… Le Chilien soupire.

-Euh… Sorrente… Pas que je sois pressé de te voir partir, hein… mais… Tu es vraiment sûr que tu as besoin de me rappeler tout ça ? Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois que je fais l'intérim, fait-il remarquer.

-Vu ton comportement ces derniers temps, je préfère prendre certaines précautions, réplique instantanément la Sirène.

Baian étouffe un fou-rire, devant l'air vexé de son amant.

-Je ne ferai pas le malin, si j'étais toi, lâche le Général en Chef. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas meilleur temps de confier la direction des Marinas à Magellan.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de pousser le bouchon un poil loin ?, s'offusque Scylla.

-Pas le moins du monde. Vous avez été minables. J'ose espérer pour vous que cela ne se renouvellera pas.

Le message est clair : Sorrente est de très mauvaise humeur. Et c'est suffisamment rare pour que les deux Généraux n'osent rien dire. Heureusement pour eux, Valentine passe la tête par la porte du bureau.

-Mon ange ? Tu as fini ?

-Presque.

-Tu peux te dépêcher ? Pandore et moi…

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas en restant là à me parler que ça ira plus vite.

La Harpie grimace et referme la porte. Sorrente prend une grande respiration. Il ne devrait pas s'adresser au Chypriote de la sorte, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Si seulement il avait pu avoir une discussion avec Poséidon, avant que celui-ci ne parte pour l'Olympe… Avoir une chance de lui faire comprendre que partir du sanctuaire sous-marin était une très, très, très mauvaise idée… Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Pandore va revoir Rune. Et Valentine va revoir Rhadamanthe. Et de cela, Sorrente n'a pas la moindre envie.

-Bon, fait-il à l'adresse de Io, as-tu bien tout compris, ou vais-je avoir besoin de te refaire un briefing complet ?

-C'est bon, Sorrente. Je devrais m'en sortir.

-Tu ferais bien.

-Sorrente ?

La Sirène relève les yeux vers l'Hippocampe. Le Canadien hésite et finalement se lance.

-Pour l'anniversaire de Krishna… tu as pu en parler avec le Seigneur Poséidon ?

L'Autrichien lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si c'était le moment…

-Oui, finit-il par répondre.

-Et ?, demandent d'une même voix les deux amants.

-Ce sont ses vingt ans. Nous lui devons une grande fête.

-AH ! Tu vois !, s'exclame Baian, prenant Io à témoin.

-Mais, poursuit la Sirène, compte tenu des circonstances, je serais d'avis de… ne rien prévoir pour l'instant. Faites entrer de quoi faire la fête. Mais ne vous lancez pas dans la confection du gâteau.

-Hein ?

-Krishna voudra que le Seigneur Poséidon soit présent. Nous ne savons même pas lorsqu'il rentrera. Et personne ne souhaite que son anniversaire soit gâché par la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment que non…, admet l'Hippocampe.

-Par contre, je sais que Poséidon apprécierait que vous fassiez une liste de cadeaux possibles pour Krishna. Il n'a déjà pas beaucoup d'idées habituellement, mais là… je doute qu'il ait le temps d'y penser.

-Compte sur moi, je m'en charge, décide le Canadien.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Sorrente le remercie.

-Et surtout… au moindre problème, vous n'hésitez pas : vous envoyez quelqu'un au Sanctuaire.

* * *

Lorsqu'Athéna, Rhadamanthe et Kanon arrivent sur la large esplanade au bas des marches du Sanctuaire, toute la Chevalerie ou presque se tient devant eux. Les Ors et les Bronzes se sont réunis en assemblée. Seule Shaïna et Marine sont absentes, chargées qu'elles ont été de conduire Shunreï et Seika en lieu sûr. Ils ont allumé les torches le long des escaliers et tout autour de l'agora, si bien que, même malgré cette nuit, la plus noire qu'ils aient jamais connue, ils peuvent se voir parfaitement.

-Où est mon frère ?, demande Kanon d'une voix rauque.

Les Chevaliers baissent la tête.

-Où est mon frère ?, répète-il sur le même ton.

Milo fait quelques pas, pour s'approcher de lui.

-Kanon…

-OU EST MON FRERE ?!, rugit le cadet des Gémeaux.

Il a fait exploser son cosmos. Le Scorpion a reculé de deux pas. Derrière lui, Athéna baisse la tête. Elle s'en veut, terriblement. Oui, elle doit reconnaître qu'elle a failli. En laissant à Saga le contrôle du Sanctuaire, elle a probablement précipité les événements, quels qu'ils soient. Milo prend une grande respiration.

-Kanon… il faut que tu comprennes… nous n'avons pas eu le choix…

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A SAGA ?! OU EST MON FRERE, MILO ?!

-Au Palais. Enfermé dans un cercueil de glace…, répond à regret le Scorpion.

-Un cercueil… Camus…, murmure le Gémeau.

Ses yeux se posent sur le Français, qui le regarde, impassible.

-Camus… JE VAIS TE TUER ! GALAXI…

La Wyverne s'est jeté sur lui, lui bloquant les bras, pour l'empêcher de porter son attaque. Toute la Chevalerie s'est déplacée pour protéger le Chevalier du Verseau, à commencer par le Scorpion qui s'est jeté devant lui.

-RHADAMANTHE ! LACHE-MOI !

-Je ne te lâcherai pas, Kanon. Parce que tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Camus.

-JE VEUX LE TUER !

-C'est faux. Et tu le sais, lui répond calmement l'Anglais.

-JE VEUX QU'IL MEURE !, hurle le Grec en augmentant encore son cosmos.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… il faudra d'abord que tu me tues, mon amour.

Aussitôt la colère disparaît de l'aura du Gémeau pour laisser place au désespoir. Et il s'effondre contre le torse du Juge. Il ne tient plus debout que par les deux bras qui l'enserrent tendrement.

-Je t'aime tant, Kanon…, susurre à nouveau la Wyverne à son oreille.

Le Grec ferme les yeux et laisse couler ses larmes.

-Ils ont tué Saga, gémit-il.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Saga est en vie, mon amour. Il est en vie. Il est en vie. Ton frère est en vie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal, alors ?, se plaint-il entre ses larmes.

-Parce que tu as eu peur… Parce que tes amis ont été obligés de l'enfermer.

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis…

-Bien sûr que si, mon amour, murmure l'Anglais en déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

-Encore… s'il-te-plait…

Rhadamanthe ressert son étreinte.

-Mon amour… mon amour… mon amour…, se met-il à répéter inlassablement, tout en continuant à embrasser le crâne de Kanon.

Les Chevaliers n'ont pas esquissé le moindre geste. La fureur destructrice et la douleur, atroce, qui se sont dégagées du cosmos du cadet des Gémeaux leur noue encore les trippes. Et la puissance de Kanon… elle leur semble tout simplement inconcevable.

-Que s'est-il passé ?, demande Athéna.

Milo baisse les yeux.

-Il est devenu gris, Déesse…

Durant une fraction de seconde, le cosmos de Kanon est à nouveau envahi par l'horreur et la détresse. Celui du Juge vient aussitôt l'entourer pour l'apaiser.

-Nous avons essayé de le ramener à la raison, mais… cela n'a servi à rien. Nous avons été obligés de combattre. Nous étions trois contre lui… Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il a failli tuer Mû… Quand il s'en est rendu compte, Saga est redevenu lui-même. Mais il sentait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à résister très longtemps. C'est lui qui nous a demandé de l'enfermer… Nous n'avons pas eu le choix…

Les regrets et les remords du Scorpion sont flagrants. Athéna s'approche de lui.

-Je sais que vous avez fait au mieux, Chevalier. Tous. Saga y compris. Sans sa sagesse, et son sacrifice, les pertes auraient pu être bien plus grandes. Même si nous ne saurions nous réjouir de son emprisonnement. Nous trouverons un moyen de le libérer, soyez en sûrs.

Elle pousse un long soupir.

-J'ai des nouvelles, Chevaliers. Nous avons pu identifier nos ennemis. Nyx, Erèbe et Tartare.

Un murmure de stupeur passe dans les rangs de la Chevalerie.

-Perséphone et Poséidon sont partis sur l'Olympe. Perséphone pour assurer sa propre protection, et Poséidon pour forger de nos nouveaux sceaux. Ceux d'Erèbe et de Tartare menacent de céder à tout instant. En ce moment même, Hadès, avec l'aide de Shion et Dohko, fait évacuer les Enfers. Les Spectres s'installeront ici. Ayoros ?

-Oui, Athéna ?, fait le Sagittaire en avançant vers sa Déesse.

-J'aimerais que tu te rendes dans les baraquements des soldats, pour trouver un endroit où loger le gros de l'armée des Enfers.

-J'y vais tout de suite, fait-il en s'inclinant avant de disparaître en courant vers les arènes.

-Aphrodite ?

-Déesse ?, répond aussitôt le Suédois en venant s'agenouiller.

-Si tu pouvais…

Athéna hésite. Son sentiment de culpabilité est en train d'ébranler son assurance, alors qu'elle devrait se montrer déterminée. Mais les paroles de Kanon ne cessent de tourner dans son esprit. « C'est votre faute ». Et surtout… surtout « Je ne suis pas votre Chevalier ». Par l'Olympe ce que ces mots lui font mal. Elle passe une main lasse sur son visage. Pégase se précipite vers elle.

-Saori ! Tout va bien ?! Tu es blessée ?

-Tout va bien, Seiya… ne t'inquiète pas, lui répond la Déesse avec un semblant de sourire.

Elle se reprend et regarde à nouveau le Chevalier des Poissons.

-Aphrodite. Je veux que tu organises la répartition des Temples. Si la plupart des Spectres vont s'installer dans les dortoirs, les Gardiens, et les Juges seront logés ici. Ainsi que Pandore, Sorrente et Valentine, qui vont arriver du sanctuaire sous-marin. Hadès s'installera au Palais. Fais exactement comme tu veux… Je te fais confiance.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas, Athéna.

-Je le sais. Et maintenant…

Elle reporte son attention sur le cadet des Gémeaux, qui pleure toujours, à moitié conscient, dans les bras de Rhadamanthe.

-Kanon ? Veux-tu bien m'accompagner jusqu'au Palais ?

Le Grec n'a pas la moindre réaction.

-Nous vous suivons, Déesse, lui répond le Juge avant de ne plus s'intéresser qu'à son Gémeau, dans ses bras. Tu veux que je te porte, mon amour ? Ou préfères-tu monter les marches toi-même ? Dis-moi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je reste avec toi, Kanon.

-Je veux marcher. Saga n'aimerait pas que tu me portes. Il n'apprécie pas quand je me repose trop sur toi.

-Comme tu veux. Mais je t'assure que j'aurais bientôt une longue conversation avec ton frère…, ajoute Rhadamanthe, en passant un bras autour de la taille du Grec.

-Pourquoi ?, demande Kanon, intrigué.

-Il y a certaines situations où je t'imagine très bien reposant entièrement sur moi… et il est hors de question qu'il ait son mot à dire là-dedans.

Le Gémeau a un léger rire fatigué, à peine plus qu'un soupir amusé, puis regarde tendrement l'Anglais.

-J'arrive encore à te faire sourire…, murmure Rhadamanthe en l'attirant encore davantage contre lui et s'enivrant du parfum de ses cheveux.

-Ce que je peux t'aimer, mon amour…, murmure le Grec.

Sans son Juge, il aurait tué Athéna. Sans son Juge, il aurait agressé Camus. Sans son Juge… il serait mort. Et il aurait perdu Saga. Il passe une main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Il jette à Athéna un regard en coin, puis lève les yeux vers les flammes qui dessinent l'escalier du Sanctuaire, sentier lumineux dans les ténèbres.

-En route. Allons voir Saga. Allons retrouver mon frère. Après vous, Athéna.

* * *

L'armée d'Hadès est rassemblée sur les rives de l'Achéron. Charon a invoqué une multitude de vaisseaux qui transportent les Spectres d'une rive à l'autre. Déjà les premiers suivent Thanatos vers Heinstein et l'escalier du puits des âmes. Hypnos s'approche du Dieu des Enfers.

-L'évacuation suit son cours, Majesté.

-Bien. Très bien.

Sylphide et Pharaon s'approchent, Cerbère sur leurs talons. Le Basilic regarde l'Olympien.

-Majesté…

-Oui, Sylphide ?

-Que comptez-vous faire pour les âmes des défunts ?, demande le Secrétaire de Rhadamanthe.

Hadès ferme les yeux.

-Rien. Nous les abandonnons ici, répond-il d'une voix pleine de regrets, mais qui n'admet aucune réplique.

-Majesté !, s'indigne Pharaon.

-Je sais…

-Si nous faisons ça, elles seront à la merci d'Erèbe et Tartare ! Elles subiront de plein fouet leur influence !

-Je sais !, rugit le Dieu. Je sais ! Mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

La colère d'Hadès. Son déchirement à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir assumer son rôle. D'abandonner… ceux qu'il doit protéger.

-Elles ne peuvent arpenter la surface. Et je n'ai pas le temps de contacter les Moires… Et quand bien même, toutes les ressusciter serait pure folie. C'est un sacrifice… nécessaire.

Hadès a raison. Ils en sont tous conscients. Shion et Dohko voient Pharaon, Sylphide, Eaque et Minos… et tous les Gardiens présents baisser la tête. Leur douleur, à tous, est poignante. Comme si on leur demandait, à eux, d'abandonner la surface, d'abandonner l'humanité… Leur échec, la conscience de leur échec est douloureuse.

-Nous reviendrons, promet le Dieu. Et nous leur apporterons à nouveau la paix. Je vous en fais le serment. Mais pour le moment, nous devons partir. Pour avoir une chance de l'emporter et de préserver l'équilibre.

Les trois énormes gueules de Cerbère se lèvent vers le ciel des Enfers, et se mettent à hurler leur désespoir.

* * *

Dans le Palais d'Athéna, dans la salle du trône, la Déesse se tient debout devant le cercueil. A ses côtés, Mû garde la tête baissée. Témoin des incidents et amant de Saga… le cadet des Gémeaux a accepté qu'il les accompagne. Kanon s'est approché de son frère, toujours soutenu par Rhadamanthe.

-Saga…

A travers la glace, on devine sans peine les mèches grises qui parsèment la longue chevelure bleutée. Le cadet des Gémeaux pose ses mains contre la paroi gelée et se concentre à la recherche de la moindre trace du cosmos de son jumeau, du moindre son évoquant le battement de son cœur.

-Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi, Saga ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé te dominer… ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas résisté davantage ? Pourquoi m'abandonner encore, Saga ? Tu m'avais promis… de rester avec moi…

Kanon tombe à genoux. Mû se mord les lèvres.

-Il… voulait que… je lui dise que… que je lui avoue mes sentiments…, confesse -t-il.

Le Gémeau ferme les yeux. L'incapacité de Mû à dire « je t'aime ». Plus qu'aucun autre, il sait à quel point Saga a besoin d'entendre ces mots. Il vit la même chose, de son côté, avec les « mon amour » de Rhadamanthe. A travers ces quelques syllabes, c'est leur vie qui reprend du sens. Savoir qu'ils ne se résument pas à la somme de leurs erreurs. Savoir… qu'ils valent mieux que tous les crimes qu'ils ont commis. Et pas simplement par leur allégeance à Athéna… Que quelqu'un, quelque part, les aime, tout simplement. Malgré leur passé. Malgré tout. Malgré eux-mêmes. Et Kanon sait bien à quel point son frère a souffert du mutisme du Bélier. Même si Saga se persuadait lui-même que cela n'importait pas. Même si son jumeau voulait croire qu'il avait foi en l'amour de Mû malgré son silence.

-Pourquoi Mû ? Pourquoi es-tu incapable d'aimer mon frère ?, gémit le Grec.

-Ce n'est pas ça…, se défend l'Atlante.

-Parce qu'en plus tu es amoureux de lui ?

Mû ne sait pas quoi répondre. Ce qu'il éprouve pour Saga… Il tient à lui. Enormément. Trop. Beaucoup trop déjà. Que se passerait-il s'il s'autorisait à… ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Kiki ? Comment pourrait-il encore servir Athéna ? Saga a tellement besoin de soutien, d'affection, d'amour… Le Bélier en a douloureusement conscience. Et il a conscience également de sa propre faiblesse face à cet homme. Il la voit dans ses rêves, chaque nuit. Après le bonheur que lui a procuré la révélation de l'amour de Saga, lors de leur confrontation avec le cosmos de Perséphone, dans cette même pièce, il a su qu'il ne serait jamais heureux qu'avec lui à ses côtés. Le bonheur. Cette notion dont Shion lui a appris à se méfier. Se contenter de ce que tu as. Ne rien vouloir de plus. Accepter les sacrifices et la souffrance. Ne pas être heureux, pour se protéger du malheur. Se contenter d'être. Ce qu'il faisait. Il avait Kiki. Il avait retrouvé Shion. Il servait Athéna… Mais il a fallu que Saga lui ouvre son coeur.

Il a cru, les premiers temps, que la simple présence de l'aîné des Gémeaux lui assurerait le calme et la sérénité à laquelle il aspire. Qu'elle ferait cesser le trouble de son âme. Mais il n'en a rien été. Et pour apaiser ses tourments, il n'a pu que… se protéger de ses sentiments. De la même manière que Shion essayait d'écarter Dohko, il a maintenu Saga à distance respectable. Non, il l'a simplement maintenu aussi loin que possible de son cœur. C'est-à-dire bien près, au final. Bien trop près. Pour qu'en fin de compte… il blesse Saga. Il le fasse souffrir. Mais même encore maintenant, il n'arrive pas à regretter totalement ses décisions. Il a fait ce qu'il devait. S'il s'était allé à s'ouvrir totalement à Saga, s'il s'était allé à avouer ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il le lui a demandé… il sait ce qu'il serait advenu. Il serait allé le rejoindre. Aux côtés de ce démon qui n'est pas Saga. Il se serait jeté sur lui, il l'aurait embrassé comme il rêve de le faire depuis si longtemps… Et ils se seraient perdus, tous les deux, et à jamais. Parce qu'en disant ses quatre mots… il aurait coupé le dernier fil qui retient son âme. Mais tout cela, évidemment… personne ne peut le comprendre. Mis à part son Maître. Mis à part Shion.

-Kanon…, murmure le Bélier.

-Va-t-en. Va-t-en, Mû. Maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. Alors va-t-en.

Et le Bélier obéit. Pas de larmes. Pas de cris. Il quitte simplement la pièce. Digne. Presque indifférent. Mentir, oui. Encore. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire.

-Vous aussi, Athéna. Laissez-nous. Laissez-moi avec lui. S'il-vous-plait.

-Bien sûr, Kanon.

-Merci,… ma Déesse.

Le bonheur que l'Olympienne ressent à ce moment est indicible. Kanon lui est revenu. Son Chevalier lui est revenu. Elle en pleurerait de joie. Elle en pleure de joie, d'ailleurs. Et lorsqu'elle quitte la salle, et que Seiya se précipite vers elle, inquiet de voir son visage trempé de larmes, elle lui accorde un sourire lumineux, et le serre contre son cœur.

Dans la salle, Kanon regarde son frère. Derrière lui, Rhadamanthe ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Il se contente d'être présent pour l'homme de sa vie. Le plus grand homme de tous les temps. Le Grec se relève et approche son visage de la paroi gelée.

-Je t'aime, Saga.

Et il pose ses lèvres contre la glace, pour donner à son frère un baiser.


	17. Believe

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Les Enfers sont évacués. Les Spectres fuient vers le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, où se dirigent également Sorrente, Valentine et Pandore. Poséidon et Perséphone sont partis sur l'Olympe. Kanon, après avoir failli commettre l'irréparable, retrouve son frère prisonnier des glaces. Il doit être autour de deux heures du matin.

_NdA :_

Le générique de cet épisode est Believe d'Elton John.

Cylla : La douleur de Kanon est d'autant plus grande que l'avant-veille, il a revécu plus ou moins ce traumatisme. Il s'était rassuré. Genre « nan, mais allez c'est bon, c'est rien de plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… ». Et hop. Il reprend tout en pleine face. Donc c'est bien tous les efforts auxquels il a consenti qui lui reviennent en pleine tête. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il voit à ce moment là. Que Saga se soit sacrifié, les circonstances même de sa disparition ne l'intéressent pas à ce moment. Athéna l'a laissé mourir. Athéna ne l'a pas protégé. C'est tout ce qu'il voit. Pour Mû… contente de savoir que cela t'a touché. Cela me fait dire que mes personnages sont réalistes. Vraisemblables. Ce que j'essaye de faire, en les imaginant chacun avec leurs forces et leur faiblesses. Certains ont plus de failles que d'autres. Milo, avec Camus. Shion, avec Dohko – même si je me suis peu attardée sur eux. Mû, avec Saga. Rassure-toi, je ne compte torturer personne éternellement. Pas mon genre. Et merci pour la remarque sur la musique. Je trouve, moi aussi, qu'elle colle parfaitement bien.

Jalexa : Clairement. Merci Rhadamanthe ! Je pense même que les Enfers devraient édifier une statue au Juge. Quant au fait de ne laisser des reviews que lorsque Kanon est là… Que veux-tu… ? Il a un charme fou.

Yatsuko : Pas de nom prévu pour Saga gris. Pour répondre à ta question… Ce n'est pas Nyx qui fait souffrir Eaque. C'est Tartare. Et effectivement, c'est Tartare qui s'en prend à Minos, Shion et Dohko. En gros, Tartare est conscient du fait que le groupe ne croira jamais qu'il est sur le point de se libérer tant qu'ils n'auront pas vu le sceau quasi détruit (d'où la présence de la remarque de Poséidon qui refuse de croire son frère à cette annonce). En s'en prenant à Eaque, il espère les arrêter vu que le Garuda est leur guide. Au moment où il réalise qu'Eaque ne pliera jamais, il change de stratégie. Tout en continuant à torturer le Garuda (il a une dent contre lui), il s'en prend au reste du groupe. Ou du moins tente. Trois Dieux, pour les atteindre, ça prendrait du temps et le but reste encore que les gens ne sachent pas qu'il est presque au meilleur de sa forme, donc il préfère éviter. Kanon et Rhadamanthe… pas touche, à cause de la petite voix qui les protège. Ne reste donc que les trois autres. Qui en prennent plein la tête. Malheureusement pour eux, ils subissent une très violente et très brusque attaque. Ce qui explique qu'ils tiennent moins bien le choque qu'Eaque. Pour ce qui est de Nyx, aux Enfers, elle n'intervient qu'à l'intérieur d'Elysion, laissant le reste à Erèbe et Tartare. Eux ne peuvent influencer les Champs-Elysées, qui sont protégés par l'amour d'Hadès et Perséphone. Nyx y arrive par l'intermédiaire des Jumeaux. J'espère que c'est plus clair, maintenant.

Eternyti : J'aime beaucoup le « comment Aphro répartira les chambres ? » au milieu des deux autres questions. Ça me rappelle un peu le mystère autour de l'amour de Shaka dans Rés. :p Et pour le côté présentateur télé… Nan, mais je vais finir par vraiment réfléchir à des teasers, à placer en fin de chapitre… genre « dans le prochain épisode de Numen Inest… ». Mais bon, pour ça il faudrait que j'aie déjà écrit le suivant au moment où je publie… et, j'ai un doute que j'y arrive. Mais l'idée est amusante. Avec des bouts de dialogues. Qui n'ont rien à voir. Juste quelques phrases, prises ici et là. Je reprendrai probablement cette idée pour une prochaine fic. L'île de la tentation. Vu qu'il y a justement des teasers à la fin de chaque épisode. Rhooooo…. Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, je rigole toute seule maintenant.

Taïsha : je suis contente que la relation entre Kanon et Saga te plaise. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis fille unique. C'est donc assez difficile pour moi d'imaginer le genre de relations qu'il peut exister dans une fratrie (d'autant que j'ai plutôt grandi en solitaire). Et davantage encore en ce qui concerne les jumeaux, évidemment. J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait. Mais oui, je considère vraiment que Saga est, pour Kanon, un autre lui. Et réciproquement. Deux êtres. Ayant l'impression de n'en former qu'un. Pour Mû qui commet une erreur… Qui n'en a pas commis ? Qui n'en commet pas ?

Kalista : comme toujours avec les chapitres chargés en sentiments, j'essaye de les décrire, sans trop en faire. C'est vraiment une crainte de chaque instant chez moi. Cela vient, très probablement, d'une critique qu'on m'a faite à propos d'une nouvelle que j'avais écrite il y a quelques années maintenant. J'en disais trop. J'abusais des métaphores. Bref les émotions ne passaient pas, engluées dans un style trop lourd. Depuis, j'élague. Je taille. J'essaye de faire davantage dans le subtil. Bon, pour être honnête, je partais de tellement loin que ce n'est guère difficile. Je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que tu as été touchée. Sincèrement.

Millenium : Rhada et Kanon, je les adore hein… Si je devais en choisir deux… ce serait eux, sans hésiter. Déjà indépendamment l'un de l'autre. Et en couple… Pfiou… Je les vois si bien ensemble. Complémentaires et similaires… et le fait qu'ils soient ennemis, à la base, qui rajoute une dimension supplémentaire. Je les aime. Donc bon, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu tendance à essayer de les rendre attachants… Pour ce qui est de Gemini. Motus pour le moment. L'explication viendra en son temps. Et le coup des yeux de Scorpion… je le redis ! C'est bas ! Petit ! Vil ! Et mesquin ! Grrr ! Mais ça marche… pffff…

Ariesnomu : Je t'ai visiblement déçue… et j'en suis navrée. Je vais essayer d'expliquer un peu la manière dont je perçois le Bélier. C'est un personnage que j'ai du mal à cerner : je n'ai jamais réellement compris son exil à Jamir. Je le crois incroyablement fort, c'est certain. Un très grand chevalier. Probablement le meilleur de la nouvelle génération. Niveau puissance, il n'y a que les jumeaux et Shaka pour rivaliser. Niveau sagesse et « humanité », il n'y a pas photo, selon moi. Dans sa relation avec Saga, pour moi, il est évident que c'est lui le dominant. Et de très loin. D'où le fait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas et non le contraire. Ceci étant dit, comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, son exil me pose problème. J'ai donc choisi de « créer » cette faille chez lui : ce besoin de stabilité, de calme, d'ordre que lui a transmis Shion (mauvais maître, excellent élève, comme l'a dit le Pope). Ses sentiments pour Saga viennent chambouler son monde… et Nyx (via les rêves) l'amène à penser qu'il risque de s'y perdre et d'entraîner Saga avec lui. Saga qui n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. D'où ce désir d'écarter le Gémeau. Pour ce qui est des techniques… tu dois faire référence au fait que Cristal Wall n'a pas renvoyé les attaques de Saga. Je considère que le Crystall Wall ne peut renvoyer une attaque s'il ne l'a pas dominée (il me semble que dans l'Hades Chapter, on le voit d'ailleurs être détruit par une attaque). La Galaxian Explosion de Saga étant supérieure, le mur de Mû ne peut la retourner. Quant à la réaction de Kanon… je l'assume jusqu'à la moindre ligne. Maintenant, il ne s'agit là que de ma vision, dans le cadre de cette histoire. Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas la partager, ou de ne pas l'apprécier. Je suis contente de savoir que cela ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à suivre NI. Cela me touche beaucoup.

Et maintenant, le nouvel épisode. Long chapitre… J'ai établi un nouveau record personnel. C'est fou tout ce que j'ai envie de mettre dans cette fic, en ce moment. La fin se rapproche… et je ne veux pas la bâcler. J'ai peut-être davantage peur encore que lorsque que je voyais la fin de Rés arriver. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si… vous trouvez que j'en fais trop, que c'est trop lent, trop long, que je ne me concentre pas assez sur l'intrigue… ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin… bref… Le nouveau chapitre donc. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Mû commence à descendre les marches sans un regard pour personne. Il y a quelque chose de Camus, chez lui, en cet instant. Dans cette élégance, dans ce calme, dans ce visage où on ne lit aucun sentiment, mais sans que vienne s'y mêler la froideur du Verseau. Simplement une grande dignité. Celle d'un Chevalier d'Or. Celle du Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Une main qui s'agrippe à son bras. Lentement, il tourne la tête et plonge ses yeux de jade dans ceux du Poisson. Aphrodite se crispe et a un mouvement de recul. Ce regard n'est pas agressif mais le met mal à l'aise. Mû semble lui ouvrir son âme, mais le Suédois n'y décèle rien. Pas de douleur, pas de tristesse. Pas de désespoir. Ces deux yeux ne sont pas un puits de ténèbres mais quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'il est incapable de définir. Et c'est lui qui se fait engloutir… qui se retrouve mis à nu. Dans un geste de bonté, Mû détourne le regard. Aphrodite l'a lâché. Il reprend sa descente. Il ne marque aucune pause lorsqu'il passe devant la maison du Taureau. Kiki doit toujours y être pourtant. Indifférent, il poursuit sa marche pour arriver jusqu'à son temple. Il ouvre la porte de ses appartements. Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Il regarde le lit. Ce lit où Saga et lui… Il s'effondre et se met à pleurer en silence.

* * *

L'armée d'Hadès arrive, au grand complet, sur l'esplanade au bas des marches du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ils sont tous abattus. Tous. En face d'eux, pratiquement toute la Chevalerie entoure Athéna. Seul Kanon et Mû manquent à l'appel. Shion interroge Athéna du regard qui soupire tristement. Le Pope échange un regard avec Dohko. La Balance acquiesce en silence, et l'Atlante s'élance en direction du temple du Bélier. Le Chinois vient se placer aux côtés de sa Déesse : il fera office de Pope intérimaire. Hadès met un genou en terre. Comme un seul homme, son armée l'imite. Même Cerbère s'est couché.

-Athéna, je te demande l'asile, pour moi et mes Spectres.

-Et je te l'accorde, Hadès. Toi, tes Juges et tes Gardiens seront logés dans l'enceinte de mon Sanctuaire. Le reste de ton armée s'établira dans les baraquements de mes soldats. Ayoros ?

Le Sagittaire s'avance.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Les Spectres regardent leur Dieu, qui s'est relevé et hoche la tête. Aussitôt, ils se lèvent et se mettent en route, sous la direction du Grec.

-Aphrodite ?, demande la Déesse.

Le Chevalier des Poissons s'avance à son tour et sort une feuille de papier.

-Je vous ai répartis dans les différents temples. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos éventuelles objections. Bien. Seigneur Hadès, vous occuperez les appartements du Pope, au Palais. Hypnos et Thanatos… vous vous installerez dans la maison des Gémeaux. Puisque vous êtes vous aussi jumeaux, il m'a semblé que l'idée était amusante… mais visiblement ça ne fait rire que moi, constate le Suédois.

Ah non... pas tout à fait : Eaque, à moitié conscient dans les bras du Griffon, a souri. Les dieux jumeaux se sont levés.

-Vous suivez les marches… c'est la troisième maison, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. Juge Eaque et Juge Minos… vous êtes dans la Maison de la Balance.

-Si je puis me permettre…, intervient Myu.

-Oui ?

-Si les Seigneurs Eaque et Minos sont d'accord, j'aimerais les accompagner. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour le soutenir, explique le Papillon en regardant le Griffon.

-En effet.

Minos est parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il n'aura probablement pas le temps de s'occuper d'Eaque autant qu'il le faut. Le Garuda est libéré de l'influence de Tartare… mais cela ne change rien à son état physique déplorable. Et plus que tout autre, à l'exception d'Hadès, il a été touché par cet exil volontaire.

-J'aimerais aussi m'installer au temple de la Balance.

Les regards convergent vers Rune. Shura sent son cœur se déchirer. Le Balrog ne souhaite pas être avec lui… Ils ne se sont pas parlé depuis cette désastreuse conversation téléphonique.

-Tu es sûr, Rune ?, demande le Poisson. J'avais prévu de te faire venir au temple de Cancer, avec Angie, Shushu et moi.

-Ma place est au côté de mon Juge, fait le Norvégien, imperturbable.

Le Capricorne ferme les yeux. Le Balrog n'a même pas eu un regard pour lui. Il l'a perdu…

-Et bien…, hésite Aphrodite, si Minos et Eaque n'y voient pas d'objection…

-Aucune, réplique le Griffon.

Myu l'aide déjà à soutenir Eaque. Et ils partent tous les quatre.

-Bon, et bien… la suite, fait le Suédois après avoir jeté un regard angoissé à Shura, qu'Angelo a pris dans ses bras. Gordon, Queen et… Charon, vous êtes dans le temple du Capricorne. Dixième temple. Phlégyas, Yvan et Rock, vous allez vous retrouver chez moi. C'est facile, c'est le dernier. Par contre, le premier qui touche à mes roses aura affaire à moi, je préfère vous prévenir.

Les trois Gardiens le regardent ne sachant trop comment prendre cette dernière remarque, mais se détendent en voyant le sourire d'Aphrodite.

-Pandore, Sorrente et Valentine s'installeront chez Camus, lorsqu'ils arriveront. Kanon et Rhadamanthe, chez Milo, comme d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire. Et donc, Sylphide et Pharaon, Aldébaran a accepté de vous accueillir chez lui, avec Cerbère. Et en ce qui nous concerne, mes chers confrères… Dohko, tu rejoindras Shion et Mû, chez Mû. Aiolia, tu prends Shiryu avec toi. Ainsi que Marine et Shunreï, que nous allons faire revenir ici. Ton frère se retrouvera avec Seiya et Seika, ce qui ne change rien. Shina ira chez Aldébaran, comme de bien entendu. Et Shaka jouera les baby-sitters pour Ikki, Shun et Hyoga.

-Baby-sitter ?, s'étrangle Phoenix.

-Cela te dérange-t-il de rester chez moi, Ikki ?, demande la Vierge en regardant son amant.

Le Japonais se renfrogne.

-C'est le terme qui me dérange… Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

-Est-ce si important pour toi, les termes qu'emploie Aphrodite ? Je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que tu n'as plus rien d'un enfant, Ikki. Mon opinion ne te suffit-elle pas ?

Le Phoenix baisse les yeux en maugréant. Il n'aime pas… blesser la Vierge. Bien sûr que l'opinion de l'Indien lui suffit… Bien sûr. Maudit caractère. Stupide orgueil. Shaka lui prend doucement la main, et enlace leurs doigts. C'est probablement la première marque d'affection publique qu'ils s'autorisent. Habituellement, ils se contentent de se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre. Les jours, de même que leur vie publique, appartiennent à Shaka. Leurs nuits, elles, appartiennent à Ikki. Ils s'enflamment. Ils brûlent. Ils meurent pour mieux renaître. Mais ces démonstrations n'ont jamais pour cadre que l'intimité de la chambre de la Vierge. Aussi le Japonais est-il particulièrement sensible à ce simple geste.

-Pardon...

-Ce n'est rien. Rentrons chez nous. Shun ? Hyoga ? Venez.

* * *

Shion ouvre la porte de la chambre de Mû et découvre son disciple, à genoux au pied de son lit, la tête enfouie dans le drap qu'il serre entre ses doigts. Le Pope referme silencieusement la porte et s'approche à pas lents. Il s'accroupit pour venir s'asseoir au côté du Bélier. Il le prend dans ses bras.

-Mon tout petit…

-Il voulait… il voulait juste…

Mû gémit entre ses larmes silencieuses. Shion l'attire contre lui, et se met à le bercer tendrement.

-Chut… calme-toi, mon tout petit… Je suis là.

-Il voulait juste que… je l'aime. Que je le lui dise… Mais je ne peux pas, Maître… J'en suis incapable… J'ai si peur…

-Je sais, Mû. C'est ma faute.

-Non…

-Si, mon tout petit. Si. Ce sont mes craintes que tu portes. Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je t'aime tant, Mû. Je t'aime tant.

-Je vous aime aussi, Maître…

Shion ferme les yeux. Il préfèrerait que Mû le déteste pour toute la souffrance qu'il lui fait endurer. Pour toutes ses erreurs. Dohko a raison. Il se défend en tant que Grand Pope. Il est loin d'être un mauvais protecteur d'Athéna… mais il n'est qu'un crétin. Un abruti. Et les larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

-Mû… J'aime Dohko.

Contre la poitrine de Shion, les pleurs du Bélier redoublent. C'est comme si le Pope disait ces mots pour la première fois. Ils couvrent tout des sentiments de l'Atlante. Ils révèlent son âme, l'ampleur de sa passion pour son ami. De sa folie aussi. Oui, il est fou de Dohko. Et il est prêt à l'assumer. Mieux, il l'assume. Et ce que Mû comprend, dans les bras de Shion, c'est qu'il a le droit, lui aussi, d'aimer à ce point. Sa douleur est inconcevable. Si seulement il avait su, il aurait pu aimer Saga. Si seulement il avait su, il aurait pu sauver Saga. Si seulement… Le Pope le serre un peu plus contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, mon tout petit. Tellement désolé.

* * *

-Mais… mamour…

-Aldé…, soupire Shina. Tu peux comprendre que je ne veux pas laisser Seika seule, non ?

-Mais elle va être avec son frère et Ayoros, proteste le Taureau.

-Seiya va passer son temps avec Athéna, et Ayo va s'occuper de l'armée des Spectres. Oh ! et puis ce chien !

Shaïna jette un regard à Cerbère qui bave consciencieusement sur son canapé. Sylphide et Pharaon se sont éclipsés dans la salle de bains afin de laisser l'Ophiucus et le Taureau s'expliquer. Et Kiki dort dans le lit du Brésilien.

-Sincèrement, il vaut mieux pour nous deux que je ne reste pas ici, tant qu'il sera là.

-Shina… s'il-te-plait…

-Veille bien sur tes invités. A plus tard.

Elle l'embrasse rapidement, et file vers la Maison du Sagittaire. Là où se trouve Seiya. Son premier amour. Aldébaran sent son cœur se serrer.

* * *

Dans le salon des Gémeaux, Hypnos et Thanatos se regardent. Leur mère attaque les Enfers. Leur mère attaque Hadès. Leur mère s'est servie d'eux. Et ils n'arrivent pas à lui en vouloir. Pas vraiment. Cela montre juste sa détermination. Mais que peut-elle donc reprocher au Dieu ? de lui avoir pris ses enfants ? Sont-ce eux la cause de cette guerre ? Hypnos prend la main de son frère. Thanatos l'attire contre lui et bascule en arrière. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, sur le canapé des Gémeaux, ils s'embrassent. Tendrement. Divinement.

* * *

-Shushu ?

La voix d'Aphrodite. Dans les bras d'Angelo, qui tente de le consoler tant bien que mal, le Capricorne relève les yeux sur son ami le Poisson qui n'a pas l'air de particulièrement bonne humeur. Aucun des trois Chevaliers ne porte plus son armure.

-Tu peux nous laisser, s'il-te-plait ? Il faut que je parle avec Angie.

-Mais enfin Aphro !, s'indigne aussitôt le Cancer. Tu ne peux pas… !

-Shura ?

Le ton du Suédois est glacé. L'Espagnol se lève. Mais l'Italien le retient.

-C'est bon, le rassure le Capricorne. Je vais voir si Ayo n'a pas besoin d'un coup de main. Ça me changera les idées. Ça me fera du bien. A plus tard, vous deux.

Et Shura quitte le temple, en revêtant son armure. Aussitôt, le Cancer, furieux, se met à hurler sur son compagnon.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!

-Et toi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu as à le peloter sur ton canapé ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi en bas ?

-Hein ?! Mais je… Aphro ! Tu vois pas qu'il… qu'il a besoin de se sentir aimé ?! Qu'il a besoin de nous ?!

-De toi, surtout, à ce que je vois, gronde le Poisson. Tu comptes l'aimer jusqu'à quel point, Angelo ?

L'Italien ouvre de grands yeux. Aphrodite ? Lui faire une crise de jalousie à cause de Shura ??! C'est du délire… à moins que…

-Tu aurais préféré qu'il vienne dans TES bras, peut-être ?

-Ne confonds tes fantasmes avec les miens, DM.

Les hostilités sont clairement déclarées entre les deux amants. Le Cancer a attrapé les poignets du Poisson et les broie pratiquement entre ses mains.

-Tes fantasmes, Aphrodite ?! Mais voilà qui est intéressant… Laisse-moi les deviner… Oh ! Attends… j'ai trouvé ! Un petit mouton peut-être ? Tu m'as eu l'air bien pressé de le consoler tout à l'heure…

Angelo pousse violemment le Suédois et le coince contre l'un des murs de la pièce.

-Alors Aphrodite ?! Il t'excite, Mû ?! C'est pour ça que tu es si pressé de m'inventer un truc avec Shura ?! Pour pouvoir me tromper l'esprit tranquille ?! Je te jure que si tu fais quoique ce soit avec lui, je fais un massacre…, siffle DeathMask entre ses dents.

-Et si, toi, tu me quittes pour Shura… je vous tue. Tous les deux, réplique instantanément le Poisson.

Ils se regardent l'un l'autre. Ils s'affrontent. La colère a accéléré le rythme de leur respiration. Celui des battements de leur cœur également.

-Je te tuerai, Angie… Tu es à moi. Et à personne d'autre, confirme le Suédois.

-Aphro…, gronde le Cancer.

-Angie…, lui répond-il sur le même ton.

-Tu m'excites, comme ça.

Brusquement, il fait remonter les bras du Poisson au-dessus de sa tête, pour ne plus les maintenir que d'une main. De l'autre, il glisse lentement le long du corps de son amant pour finir par s'arrêter sur son entrejambe.

-Je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant envie de toi… et tu m'as l'air tout à fait partant toi aussi… Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir connu si enthousiaste… si vite… Tu me veux autant que je te veux… Peut-être même plus, qu'en dis-tu, Aphro ?

Et Angelo de commencer à masser le sexe de son partenaire à travers son jean tandis qu'il frotte sa propre érection contre le bassin de Poisson. Aphrodite gémit.

-Alors… ? Qui est le plus excité de nous deux, à ton avis ?

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Je m'en fous. Prends-moi, Angie…

-Déjà ?, demande le Cancer en faisant courir sa langue le long du cou du Suédois.

-Oui…

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que je vienne maintenant, sans t'avoir préparé ? Que je m'enfonce en toi ? Que je force le passage… ? Que tu t'ouvres sous moi ? Tu es sûr ? Absolument certain ?, murmure, à nouveau, Angelo que ce jeu semble amuser au plus haut point.

-Oui ! Oui ! OUI ! Sûr et certain ! Par l'Olympe ! Prends-moi, Angie ! Maintenant ! Baise-moi !

Le cri d'Aphrodite a l'effet d'un électrochoc sur son compagnon. Il lâche aussitôt les poignets du Poisson, qui ne comprend pas, et le serre dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans les cheveux clairs.

-Angelo ?, s'inquiète le Suédois, qui s'est immédiatement calmé.

-Jamais… Jamais je ne te baiserai, Aphro… Jamais…

Aphrodite soupire, soulagé, avant de sourire son visage relevé vers le plafond. Il prend délicatement celui du Cancer entre ses deux mains.

-Alors fais-moi l'amour.

Angelo lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Un très, très léger baiser, chaste et pur.

-Ça, je veux bien.

Les bras de l'Italien viennent soulever le corps du Poisson. Il le porte jusqu'à la chambre, sans jamais que leurs regards ne se désolidarisent. Et il l'allonge sur le lit, comme si Aphrodite était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

-Ce que tu es beau…, murmure le Cancer.

-C'est parce que tu me regardes, Angie. C'est parce que tu m'aimes.

-Alors je te jure de continuer à t'aimer chaque jour de ma vie. Et de ne jamais regarder que toi.

* * *

Dans le Palais d'Athéna, dans la salle du trône, Kanon est assis, dans les bras de Rhadamanthe. Leurs armures les ont quittés depuis longtemps et se sont rangées, toutes seules, à quelques mètres de là. Le Grec veille sur son frère, refusant de le laisser seul. Et le Juge, lui, veille sur le cadet des Gémeaux, indifférent au jumeau dans son cercueil de glace. Pas si indifférent que ça, en fait. Contre lui, il sent la tristesse de Kanon. Et il sait bien que son Chevalier ne trouvera pas la paix tant que la situation de son frère ne sera pas réglée.

-Mon amour ?

Entre ses bras, le Grec frissonne.

-Je peux te laisser seul, un moment ?, demande-t-il tendrement.

-Pourquoi ?

La voix de Kanon vibre d'inquiétude. Rhadamanthe lui a promis de rester avec lui… Comme Saga a promis. Et il veut partir. Comme Saga est parti.

-Je veux aller voir Mû.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que… je veux voir ce que je peux faire pour lui et ton frère.

Kanon se retourne à moitié, pour regarder le Juge.

-Tu veux aider Saga ? Toi ?

-Non. C'est toi que je veux aider. Et si ça doit passer par le fait de rendre ton frère heureux en amour… et bien soit.

Les yeux océan du Chevalier se perdent dans l'or en fusion de ceux de l'Anglais.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu le détestes à ce point ?

-On en a déjà parlé, Kanon… Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait à Athéna… Je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme ça, répond l'Anglais en haussant légèrement les épaules.

-Je sais… mais… il y a autre chose, reconnais-le.

Le Juge soupire.

-Les gens vous confondent, finit-il par avouer.

-C'est normal, nous sommes jumeaux. On se ressemble.

-Pas pour moi.

Rhadamanthe se met à caresser le visage du Grec du revers de sa main.

-Tu es si parfait, Kanon… Ton frère ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Alors que les gens le prennent pour toi, ça me rend fou. Ou pire qu'ils te prennent pour lui. Et il y en a même … qui osent penser qu'il t'est supérieur. Je ne l'appréciais déjà pas beaucoup avant… Mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, je le hais. De plus en plus. Par chance, je t'aime davantage encore, mon amour.

Il se penche et s'empare des lèvres de son amant. Kanon se perd dans ce baiser. Il attire Rhadamanthe contre lui, l'attire encore alors qu'il se penche en arrière, qu'il s'allonge sur les dalles du Palais d'Athéna. Le corps du Juge recouvre entièrement celui du Gémeau.

-Je t'aime, Kanon…

-Je sais…

Au timbre de cette voix, le Juge arrête les baisers, dont il couvrait la gorge du Grec, pour relever la tête et regarder le visage de son amour. Kanon pleure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-J'irais voir Mû beaucoup plus tard. Je reste avec toi.

-Non. Vas-y. Maintenant. Je croyais que j'avais envie… que tu me fasses l'amour mais…

-Mais quoi ?, s'inquiète l'Anglais.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu n'as plus… envie de moi ? Tu ne me désires plus ?

-Je t'aime, Rhadamanthe…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé…, constate le Juge d'une voix grave.

-C'est peut-être la présence de mon frère, le fait qu'on soit le Palais d'Athéna… c'est pas les raisons qui manquent…

-Pour que tu ne veuilles rien faire, oui. Pas pour que tu t'arrêtes au milieu de préliminaires que tu as toi-même lancés… !

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est rien, répond l'Anglais dans un souffle.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu m'en veux.

-Non. Je ne t'en veux pas, Kanon. De la même manière que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que j'ai dit sur nos vacances. Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. C'est moi qui suis… coupable. D'avoir cru que tu… Enfin, de ne pas avoir… compris avant. Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'aille voir Mû maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste un peu ?

-Vas-y. Plus vite tu parleras avec lui, plus vite on trouvera une solution, et plus vite j'aurai l'esprit tranquille.

-Je me dépêche.

Ils s'embrassent, et le Juge se relève. Et il quitte la pièce, son surplis venant immédiatement le recouvrir. Kanon reste allongé sur le sol, les bras en croix. Il ferme les yeux.

* * *

Lorsque Phlégyas, Yvan et Rock pénètrent dans la Maison des Poissons, deux cris de stupeur retentissent.

-Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?!

Le Passeur du Styx s'effondre dans le sofa. Il est moelleux. Voir mou.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler décoration, rétorque-t-il. Vous prenez la chambre, je prends le canapé.

Les deux colosses obéissent sans broncher et entrent dans la chambre d'Aphrodite, laissant seul le Sud-Africain. Phlégyas se choisit un coussin et le cale sous sa tête. Dormir, oui. Se reposer. Un grand cri retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Ou pas, donc, en fait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, hurle le Passeur.

-Faut que tu viennes voir !, lui rétorque Yvan.

Soupir. Phlégyas se lève et passe la porte de la chambre. Le Golem et le Troll se tiennent devant la porte de la salle de bain.

-Et bien quoi ?

-Ya des dizaines de shampooings ! Et de gels douches ! Y a des crèmes de partout !!, s'écrie Rock, horrifié.

Le Lycaon lève les yeux au ciel.

-Non, mais sérieusement… Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? On est chez Aphrodite des Poissons, là. Vous avez bien vu sa tête, non ? Vous pensiez tomber sur des posters de catcheurs mexicains ? On se réveille, les mecs… Je vous rappelle que ce type se bat à l'aide de roses, qu'il cultive dans son jardin.

Et il retourne dans le salon et sur le canapé. Mou. Trop mou. Il devrait peut-être dormir par terre. Sur le tapis, là. Mouais… Quoique. Il a l'air mou, lui aussi.

-Phlé ?

-Quoi, encore ?!

-Ça t'embête pas que Myu soit parti avec Rune et les deux Juges ?

Le Sud-Africain soupire et se retourne. Au-dessus de lui, deux têtes penchées qui le regardent, l'air un peu inquiet.

-Myu est désormais le secrétaire du Seigneur Eaque. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait. Et maintenant, filez dans la chambre ! Et laissez-moi dormir !

Repli stratégique des géants. Le Passeur est beaucoup plus fort qu'eux, malgré sa carrure. Phlégyas se calle à nouveau la tête dans le coussin. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, de toute façon, que Myu n'ait pas voulu être avec lui ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient promis quoique ce soit. Et puis Myu est devenu le bras droit d'Eaque. Et le Garuda a besoin de lui. C'est parfaitement normal que le Papillon ait souhaité rester à ses côtés. D'ailleurs il est rassuré de savoir que l'Autrichien est avec le Népalais. Eaque est son Juge, à lui aussi. Même s'il ne le comprend pas toujours, il lui est très attaché… Donc, aucune raison que l'absence de Myu lui pose de problème. Aucune. Absolument aucune.

-Tu vois… je te l'avais bien dit que ça l'embête…, constate Rock, de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Ouais… Je ne pensais pas que…

-LA FERME !! Je vous ai dit de dormir !, rugit le Lycaon.

C'est vrai, quoi… S'il leur a dit que ça ne l'embête pas, c'est que ça ne l'embête pas… Pas du tout. Voilà. Pas du tout.

* * *

L'air de la nuit accueille le Juge alors qu'il sort du Palais d'Athéna. L'odeur âcre des torches lui prend la gorge. Il se sent fatigué. Las. La détresse de Kanon l'a contaminé, et, s'il fait bonne figure aux côtés de l'amour de sa vie, maintenant qu'il est seul, il sent ce poids, énorme, tomber sur ses épaules. Il lève les yeux et pense à sa Reine. Perséphone, sur l'Olympe, est en sécurité. Cela lui réchauffe le cœur.

Il sent la présence d'Hadès, derrière lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû aller saluer son Dieu… Peut-être. Mais il doit être en pleine discussion avec Athéna, et l'Olympien et sa nièce ont évité la salle du trône. Le message est clair, aux yeux de Rhadamanthe : sa priorité, sa seule priorité, doit être Kanon. Et cela se comprend aisément. La puissance démontrée par le cadet des Gémeaux à Giudecca a étonné tout le monde. Voire effrayé, oui, le terme est juste. Et tous savent qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le calmer. A pouvoir le garder sous contrôle. L'Anglais en est d'autant plus conscient que la seule autre… personne à pouvoir avoir une réelle influence sur le Grec en ce moment, c'est son ami. La petite voix. Et le Juge ne lui fait définitivement pas confiance. Il a dit vouloir protéger Kanon… et pourtant il n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour tenter de lui rendre la raison, lors de ses accès de fureur. Alors que Kanon risquait sa vie, en s'attaquant à Athéna, puis à Camus, il n'a pas bougé. Et Gemini, la nouvelle Gemini, qui est restée parfaitement solidaire de son maître… Non, tout ceci est trop étrange pour que le Juge puisse se préoccuper d'autre chose. Il sait que tout ceci n'a rien d'anodin. Et puisqu'il profite lui aussi de la protection de l'ami de Kanon, il est probablement le seul, à l'heure actuelle, à pouvoir démêler le faux du vrai.

Alors qu'il descend les marches, il entend qu'on l'appelle, plus bas. Valentine. Qui court vers lui. Et qui se jette sur lui. L'Anglais bascule, et se rattrape comme il peut sur les marches, tandis que la Harpie se plaque contre lui. Pour l'embrasser. Rhadamanthe ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés et repousse violemment son ami. Son meilleur ami.

-Valentine ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ?!

-Ils nous ont dit… Ils nous ont dit pour Kanon ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi !, se lamente la Harpie en tentant de s'accrocher à nouveau au Juge.

Rhadamanthe l'envoie à nouveau valser au loin. Le Chypriote fait une chute, et roule sur plusieurs marches. Mais il se relève et regarde l'Anglais.

-Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je t'aime, Rhadamanthe ! Kanon n'est pas fait pour toi ! Kanon…

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, Valentine !, hurle le Juge.

-Non ! Tu risques ta vie en restant avec lui ! Il n'est pas bon pour toi ! Il te change !

-Assez !

Rhadamanthe fait exploser son cosmos… mais avant qu'il ait esquissé le moindre geste, une douce mélodie s'élève. Une flûte. Celle de Sorrente.

_-Valentine… Retourne dans le temple du Verseau. Maintenant._

L'ordre de la Sirène est immédiatement suivi d'effet. Sous l'impulsion de ce cosmos, Rhadamanthe voit la Harpie se lever, redescendre les marches jusqu'à la Maison de Camus, y pénétrer. Sorrente s'arrête alors de jouer. Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard quelques instants.

-Merci pour ton intervention, fait l'Anglais. Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à le blesser.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. Et sachez bien une chose : jamais je ne vous le laisserai. Valentine est votre bras droit. Votre ami. Rien de plus désormais.

-C'est bien comme cela que je vois les choses, Sorrente. Je peux te poser une question ?, demande le Juge, alors que le Général s'apprête déjà à repartir.

L'Autrichien se retourne.

-Faites.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas touché ? Que tu continues à penser que Valentine et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ?

-Je ne le crois pas. Si je dois en croire mes rêves, je devrais être avec le Seigneur Poséidon. Mais j'ai fait une promesse à mon Dieu. Une promesse qui implique que je continue à aimer Valentine. Et que je reste avec lui. Je compte bien la tenir. Même si pour cela je dois me battre contre mes propres sentiments.

Rhadamanthe hésite un instant, puis accorde un léger sourire à la Sirène. Il comprend pourquoi, en temps normal, Valentine est à ce point amoureux de cet adolescent. Sous son apparence fragile, Sorrente cache une force extraordinaire. Il comprend aussi pourquoi Poséidon a tenu à ce qu'il reste Général en Chef.

-J'en suis heureux, fait le Juge. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras… mais j'ai à faire.

-Où allez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Au temple du Bélier. Je dois parler à Mû. A propos de Saga.

-Dans ce cas… Bonne chance, Juge Rhadamanthe.

-Merci. Veille bien sur Valentine et Pandore…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux. Je m'en occupe. Compte tenu des circonstances, je m'abstiendrai de vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Et Sorrente disparaît dans le temple du Verseau. Rhadamanthe, quant à lui, reprend sa descente. Un peu plus loin, à l'écart des marches, une ombre s'élance vers le Palais d'Athéna.

* * *

-Milo ?

Dans la chambre du Scorpion, le Grec et le Français sont allongés sur le lit, sur le flanc, l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un en face de l'autre et se tiennent distraitement la main.

-Oui, mon Camus ?

-Fais-moi l'amour, s'il-te-plait.

-Ça ne va pas ?, s'inquiète le Scorpion.

Camus fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Tu crois que le fait que j'ai envie de sexe signifie que je ne vais pas bien ? Tu dois aller sacrément mal, si c'est un symptôme, Milo… et tu dois penser que je suis malade la plupart du temps, grince le Verseau en roulant sur le dos et en croisant les bras.

-C'est pas le fait que tu aies envie, ou que tu le demandes… C'est le ton que tu emploies, mon Camus…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon ton ?

-Il a l'air triste.

Le Scorpion vient se pelotonner contre le Français.

-Tu t'en veux. Pour Saga. Pour Kanon.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

Le Verseau soupire.

-Tu aurais pu mourir, Milo. Saga aurait pu te tuer…

-Camus…

-Tu aurais pu mourir… et moi, j'aurais été incapable de te protéger…

Le Scorpion bondit à cheval sur le Verseau, et plante son regarde méditerranéen dans les aigues-marines arctiques.

-Promets-moi de ne jamais chercher à me protéger, Camus !

-Hein ?!

-Promets-moi, Camus ! Je veux pas qu'un jour tu te sacrifies pour moi ! Jamais ! Promets, Camus !

-Mais enfin, Milo… je t'aime. C'est normal que j'aie envie de te protéger… Je donnerai ma vie pour toi.

-NON ! Je veux pas, Camus ! Promets ! Je veux que tu la gardes, ta vie ! J'en veux pas, moi !

Le Français voit son Milo s'effondrer contre son torse.

-Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, mon Camus…, finit-il par avouer. Si tu meurs à nouveau, je sais que j'y survivrai pas. Et si tu es mort en te sacrifiant pour moi, ça veut dire que tu seras mort pour rien, et ça je veux pas…

-Milo…

-Promets, Camus…

-Viens-là…, murmure le Verseau en le faisant s'allonger dans ses bras.

-Promets, Camus !

-Milo…

-S'il-te-plait…

-Je veux bien, mais dans ce cas, tu dois me faire la même promesse.

-Je peux pas faire ça. Tu as Hyoga, tu as Isaac aussi. Si je meurs, tu auras des raisons de vivre, toi. Et puis de toute façon, si tu meurs, je meurs. Alors je te laisserai pas mourir sans rien faire.

-Milo… Hyoga et Isaac… Ils sont grands maintenant. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Aujourd'hui… ma vie, en dehors d'Athéna… c'est toi. C'est ton cœur qui fait battre le mien. C'est par ta bouche que je me nourris. C'est l'air que tu respires qui m'apporte mon oxygène. C'est ton sang qui coule dans mes veines, Milo…

-Je suis désolé, Camus…, murmure le Scorpion, sentant des larmes lui perler au coin des yeux.

-Non. Ne le sois pas… Je t'aime. Tu ne dois pas t'excuser pour ça, mon Milo. Parce que ça fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

-Pourquoi tu pleures, alors ?

-Parce que je ne dois pas être encore vraiment habitué au bonheur… Alors, Milo ? Tu veux bien me faire l'amour ?

Le Grec sourit et vient embrasser son Verseau.

-Oui, mon Camus. Et si tu veux, je te ferai l'amour toute ma vie.

-Frimeur !, fait le Français en laissant échapper un petit rire attendri.

-Ouais !, reconnait le Scorpion, rayonnant de bonheur en attirant le Verseau contre lui pour lui donner le plus beau des baisers.

* * *

Kanon somnole sur le sol du Palais d'Athéna. Il n'a pas bougé depuis le départ de Rhadamanthe. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi… il a eu envie de repousser le Juge. Il l'aime. De cela, il est certain. C'est même une des dernières choses à laquelle il arrive à se raccrocher dans la folie ambiante. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il a pleuré face à son incapacité à désirer l'amour de sa vie. Face à son incapacité à désirer l'homme qui lui appris ce qu'est l'amour. Face à l'homme qui lui a ouvert les portes du Paradis. Tant de fois. Encore et encore. Bien sûr, il y a son frère, prisonnier de son cercueil de glace mais Kanon sent bien que cela n'explique pas tout. Il soupire… d'aise alors qu'il sent un corps venir s'allonger à ses côtés, une tête trouver naturellement sa place au creux de son épaule, des cheveux, courts, venir caresser sa joue. Il se sent bien. Il se sent bien…

-Kanon…

-Shura…

Kanon ouvre les yeux. Il repousse le Capricorne et se relève, d'un bond.

-Shura !

Le cadet des Gémeaux a totalement retrouvé ses esprits. Il regarde l'Espagnol, qui a levé sur lui des yeux suppliants, assis sur les dalles de la salle du trône. Le Grec sent une colère sourde monter en lui. Il se sent capable de frapper cet homme. De tuer son ami. Il ferme les yeux et se met à hurler, en s'adressant aux cieux.

-Mais laissez-le ! Laissez-nous ! Laissez-moi aimer Rhadamanthe ! Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire qui j'aime, à la fin ?! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi tranquille…

Il s'adosse à une colonne et glisse lentement, pour se retrouver au sol. Il pleure à nouveau. Il est tellement fatigué. Tellement. Ce qu'il donnerait pour que Rhadamanthe le prenne dans ses bras. Le berce. Le rassure. Lui répète qu'ils resteront ensemble, toute leur vie. Ou Saga. Ou les deux.

-Kanon…

Shura s'approche, à quatre pattes, pour venir embrasser une main du Gémeau. Main que Kanon retire aussitôt qu'il sent le contact des lèvres du Capricorne.

-Arrête ! Je ne t'aime pas, Shura ! Je ne t'aime pas, tu m'entends ?! Et je ne t'aimerai jamais !

-Kanon… s'il-te-plait…

-J'ai dit non ! J'ai dit non !, crie le Gémeau en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Je ne veux pas t'aimer ! Je ne veux pas !

-Si tu ne veux pas, si tu résistes… cela veut dire que tu peux m'aimer, Kanon. Cela veut dire que tu m'aimes déjà.

-NON ! C'est Rhadamanthe que j'aime ! Et toi, tu es amoureux de Rune ! C'est avec lui que tu devrais être en ce moment !

-Non, c'est avec toi que je dois être, Kanon. Tu le sens bien, toi aussi.

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

-Pourquoi, Kanon ? Pourquoi refuser ?

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Shura ! Alors arrête !

Le cadet des Gémeaux fait brûler son cosmos. Ça a déjà marché, une fois. Et visiblement, cela fonctionne encore.

_-Kanon ?!_

_-Rhadamanthe… Par l'Olympe, ce que c'est bon de t'entendre, mon amour…_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

_-Rien…_

_-Kanon…_

_-… Shura est avec moi._

_-Comment ça ?!_

_-Ici. Avec moi. Il a encore perdu la tête… Je n'en peux plus…_

_-… Ne me dis pas que… tu veux…_

_-NON. Bien sûr que non. C'est toi que j'aime, mon amour… Jamais, je ne te quitterai._

_-Je t'aime, Kanon…_

_-Je sais. Et toi, ça va ?_

_-Valentine m'a embrassé. Mais Sorrente est intervenu à temps._

_-… Ce que je peux être fatigué de tout cela._

_-Moi aussi. Je vais remonter._

_-Non. Va chercher Mû._

_-Kanon…_

_-S'il-te-plait._

_-Bien. Comme tu veux…_

_-Je tiendrais Shura à l'écart, le temps que tu reviennes. Et quand vous serez là… Il faudra que j'aille parler avec Eaque._

_-Il est chez Dohko. Avec Rune, Minos et Myu._

_-Enfin une bonne nouvelle. J'y descendrai avec Shura. Et je laisserai Mû avec mon frère._

_-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Oui. Saga l'aime. Et Mû aime Saga._

_-Je l'emmènerai de force, s'il le faut._

_-Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. A tout de suite, mon amour._

_-A tout de suite. Et, Kanon…_

_-Oui ?_

_-Ne laisse pas Shura t'embrasser, s'il-te-plait. Je ne veux pas… qu'un autre que moi goûte tes lèvres._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça n'arrivera pas._

_-Merci._

Ils rompent le contact. Le Gémeau contemple toujours la voûte de la salle.

-Shura ? Ça va mieux ?, demande-t-il.

-Oui. Probablement. Je n'en sais rien.

Le Capricorne se laisse glisser sur le sol, pour s'allonger, bras écartés. Il regarde lui aussi le plafond. Puis laisse ses yeux se poser sur Saga.

-Ton frère doit bien se marrer en nous voyant comme ça.

-Ou être atterré, au choix… Rhadamanthe est parti chercher Mû, ajoute-t-il après quelques secondes. Dès qu'ils sont là, je t'emmène voir Rune.

-Kanon… ça ne sert à rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai perdu.

-Dis pas de bêtises.

-Je sais ce que je dis.

-Et moi je dis que tu dis des bêtises. Rune t'aime.

-Il a refusé de s'installer avec Aphro et moi, chez Angie. Il a préféré aller avec Minos.

-Déesse… le bras droit d'un Juge qui considère qu'il est préférable qu'il reste auprès de son patron pendant une crise majeure… mais que voilà une belle preuve d'absence de sentiments !

-Te fous pas de moi.

-Quoi ? Rhadamanthe est bien resté aux Enfers, pendant que je restais ici… ça veut dire qu'on ne s'aime pas peut-être ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Là, ils auraient été à peine séparés de quelques temples…

-Ce genre de remarque, ça marche dans les deux sens.

-Mais c'est pas avec moi qu'il va passer ses nuits…

Kanon considère l'objection durant quelques instants, et abandonne le plafond pour reporter son attention sur le Capricorne.

-Vous avez dormi souvent ensemble ?

-Jamais.

-Et tu vois Rune vouloir que votre première nuit dans le même lit se fasse avec Aphro et Angelo juste à côté, qui épient le moindre son ? Même toi, tu ne voudrais pas d'un truc comme ça si tu réfléchissais deux secondes.

-T'es vraiment chiant.

-Je sais. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça peut être fatiguant d'avoir toujours raison.

Deux rires étouffés et las se répondent. Shura ose enfin tourner la tête vers le cadet des Gémeaux.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ?

-De m'être conduit comme un imbécile. De pas avoir réfléchi…

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai chialé parce que Rhadamanthe était sur le point de me faire l'amour. Et je te rappelle que j'ai failli tuer Camus. Et j'ai attaqué Athéna aussi. Alors tu sais, niveau débilité, en ce moment, c'est pas moi qui vais te jeter la première pierre.

-Attaquer Athéna ?!

L'Espagnol s'est redressé et regarde Kanon, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ouais. Si Rhadamanthe ne m'avait pas arrêté… Je préfère ne pas y penser.

-Et je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

-Tu redeviens enfin toi-même, Shu. J'aurais dû commencer par là en fait. Te dire que je lui ai balancé une Galaxian Explosion. Ça aurait calmé tes ardeurs.

-Une… !! Non mais ! Kanon !, s'indigne le Capricorne.

-J'avais perdu la tête. Je la jugeais responsable… de la disparition de Saga. Je deviens dingue dès que je perds le contact avec lui. C'est pas une raison, je sais. Il faudra que j'aille m'excuser.

-Plutôt oui !

Kanon sourit.

-Tu vois bien que, toi et moi, c'est pas du tout une bonne idée.

-C'est clair… Attaquer Athéna… ! Heureusement pour toi que je n'étais pas dans le coin.

-Tu m'étonnes… Ça m'aurait désolé de devoir te tuer.

Le Capricorne explose de rire.

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un pote.

* * *

Rhadamanthe entre sans frapper dans le temple du Bélier. Pour y découvrir Dohko, étendu sur le canapé, qui se redresse à l'irruption de la Wyverne. Ils se sont toujours bien entendus, tous les deux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas sensé rester avec Kanon ?

-Où est Mû ?, demande le Juge sans prendre la peine de répondre aux questions de la Balance.

-A côté. Avec Shion.

L'Anglais traverse la pièce et pénètre dans la chambre du Bélier. Le maître et le disciple sont toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Mû, tu viens avec moi, ordonne le Juge.

-Hein ?

-Tu viens avec moi. Je t'emmène au Palais.

-Mais… Non !, proteste le Bélier.

-Ah… Je t'ai donné l'impression que c'était négociable ?, demande Rhadamanthe. Au temps pour moi. Tu m'accompagnes, un point c'est tout.

-Vous n'avez pas à lui donner d'ordre !, s'indigne Shion à son tour.

Long regard entre le Juge et le Pope.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, vous.

-Mais ça me regarde, justement ! Je suis le Pope ! Et le Maître de Mû !

-Kanon veut que Mû veille sur Saga pour qu'il puisse aller parler avec Eaque des problèmes actuels. C'est exactement comme ça que les choses vont se passer. Vous avez quelque chose à y redire, Grand Pope ? Vous préférez continuer à pleurer dans votre coin avec votre Bélier, et laisser à Nyx toute sa liberté d'action ?

Le mépris, dans la voix de la Wyverne, fait l'effet d'un soufflet au visage de Shion. Derrière le Juge, Dohko grimace. Il n'aurait peut-être pas osé utiliser ces mots… mais il n'aurait pas mieux dit. Décidément, il est bien pratique cet Anglais.

-En route, fait Rhadamanthe en faisant volte-face.

-Je ne peux pas…, murmure Mû. J'ai besoin de plus de temps…

-De plus de temps pour quoi au juste, Chevalier du Bélier ?, demande le Juge, en se retournant à nouveau.

-Pour pouvoir le revoir… pour…

Rhadamanthe lève les yeux au ciel.

-Si je suis capable de gérer et ma relation avec Kanon, et ma relation avec Perséphone, tu dois être capable d'apprendre à en faire autant avec Saga et Athéna. Maintenant, tu me suis.

Mais le Bélier ne bouge toujours pas. Rhadamanthe serre les poings et ferme les yeux.

-Ecoute Mû… En ce moment, Kanon est avec Shura au Palais. Et quelqu'un fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les faire tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Malgré ça, je suis descendu jusqu'ici pour venir te chercher. Il est absolument hors de question que j'ai couru le risque de voir Kanon finir par succomber pour rien… Alors tu vas remonter avec moi. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

Rhadamanthe bout. Sa colère, son inquiétude… Les trois protecteurs d'Athéna comprennent enfin le sacrifice que représente aux yeux du Juge le fait d'être venu jusqu'ici. Le Bélier se lève, enfin.

-Je t'accompagne, se décide enfin le Tibétain.

-Merci.

Bien que sincère, ce mot, l'Anglais l'a prononcé sans la moindre trace de soulagement dans la voix. Non. Le soulagement, ce sera pour plus tard. Quand il aura retrouvé son Gémeau.

* * *

Dans la cuisine de la Balance, Shura et Rune s'évitent du regard. Consciencieusement. Kanon les y a expédié sans ménagement, tandis que Minos tentait de lui faire faire moins de bruit. Dans la chambre, Eaque se repose… Le Capricorne ose poser un œil sur le Balrog qui s'est appuyé contre le montant d'une fenêtre et qui lui tourne le dos. L'Espagnol soupire.

-Tu ne m'as même pas regardé…

Le Norvégien pose sa tête contre le mur de pierre.

-Tu devrais dire à Aphrodite de changer de fond de teint.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'arrive pas à couvrir le bleu que tu as à la mâchoire. Un cadeau de l'Ambassadeur, j'imagine.

-Rune…

Le Balrog a remarqué… Le Balrog l'a regardé… Le Balrog l'a vu… Shura s'en veut. Shura réalise qu'il n'a rien compris. Shura se sent nul. Shura est effondré.

-Je suis désolé. Tu évitais mon regard… j'ai cru que…

-Je voulais rester aux côtés du Seigneur Minos. C'est là qu'est ma place. Si j'étais venu vers toi… je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais trouvé la force de faire ce qu'exige mon devoir, soupire le Norvégien.

Shura ouvre de grands yeux. Ce que vient de lui avouer Rune… c'est tout simplement qu'il l'aime. C'est exactement ce qu'il vient de dire. Au mot près. Le Capricorne franchit les quelques mètres entre eux et le prend dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, Rune… Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Contre lui, il sent le corps du Balrog. Il sent son odeur. Il sent les battements de son cœur qui ont accéléré. Il sent le rythme de sa respiration, qu'il tente encore de maîtriser… et il est heureux. Il tient Rune dans ses bras et cela suffit à son bonheur.

-Pourquoi, Shura ?

Cette question, tant redoutée… il n'aura pas fallu attendre longtemps pour qu'elle soit prononcée.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je t'aime, Rune. Ça, je le sais. Je le sens. Je n'ai pas de réponse. J'aimerais t'en donner, pourtant. Je les ai cherchées pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines… Mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer pourquoi je me sens si bien avec toi.

Shura fait glisser ses mains le long des bras du Norvégien pour venir enserrer sa taille. Il vient coller son visage au creux de son cou.

-Tu te souviens de cette journée qu'on a passée ensemble ? Le lendemain de la fête pour la nomination de Kanon ? Quand tu m'as fait visiter les Enfers ?

Son compagnon hoche la tête. Oh oui, il se souvient. C'était le 12. Le 12 Juillet.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux que durant ces quelques heures. Mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. Enfin, si… c'était parce que j'étais avec toi. Même si ça me paraissait complètement fou. Absurde.

-C'était n'importe quoi.

-Je sais. Je t'aime, Rune… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-On est deux.

Shura sourit. Cet homme est si particulier… Si extraordinaire… Si merveilleux.

-Je t'aime parce que tu es toi, Rune. C'est la seule raison que j'ai.

-Et c'est probablement la seule valable.

Dans les bras du Capricorne, le Balrog s'est retourné. Le Spectre et le Chevalier se regardent durant quelques secondes, puis Rune se penche légèrement et pose ses lèvres contre celles de l'Espagnol. Shura reste quelques instants à savourer ce baiser, qui ressemble tellement à l'homme qu'il tient dans ses bras… Mais bientôt, l'Espagnol se penche à son tour. Il plaque le Norvégien contre le mur de la cuisine et, de sa langue, force le passage des lèvres du Balrog. Enfin force… Le Spectre ne semble pas vouloir offrir une farouche résistance. Au contraire, il laisse échapper un soupir lascif et attire le Chevalier contre lui. Plus fort. Plus près. Ce qu'il aime Shura, en cet instant… Il a l'impression d'étouffer. De brûler de l'intérieur. De se consumer. De mourir. Par tous les Dieux ! Par Hadès ! Ce qu'il aime Shura ! Shura qui semble vouloir s'écarter. Non… non… Qu'il revienne ! Qu'il revienne ! Qu'il puisse sentir ses lèvres à nouveau, encore ! Qu'il puisse…

-Je t'aime, Rune.

Il ne répond rien. Il n'en est pas encore capable. Mais il sourit. De toute son âme. Il se penche pour embrasser à nouveau le Capricorne, mais celui-ci recule et pose sa main sur les lèvres du Balrog.

-Si on continue à s'embrasser comme ça… Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour pour la première fois dans la cuisine de Dohko.

Alors Rune ferme les yeux et se blottit contre le torse de l'Espagnol. Son léger sourire illuminant toujours son visage.

* * *

-Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser, Rhadamanthe ?

Mû regarde le corps de Saga, dans sa gangue de glace.

-Non. Kanon m'a demandé de rester veiller sur vous. De rester là. Je ne bougerai pas.

De fait, le Juge se tient contre un pilier, les bras croisés.

-Tu te plies vraiment à la moindre de ses exigences ?, demande le Bélier.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Mais pratiquement, oui. Sauf quand il perd la tête évidemment. Comme quand il m'a demandé de le laisser tuer Athéna, par exemple.

L'Atlante se retourne.

-Il a vraiment voulu tuer Athéna ? Et tu as protégé notre Déesse ?, interroge Mû après que le Juge ait acquiescé.

-C'est Kanon que j'ai protégé. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir touché à un cheveu d'Athéna.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment énormément.

-Oui.

-Il est ce que tu as de plus précieux au monde…, murmure le Bélier en baissant la tête.

-Non.

Mû ouvre de grands yeux qu'il pose à nouveau sur le visage parfaitement sérieux et serein de la Wyverne.

-Ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, c'est sa Majesté Perséphone. Quelque soit mes sentiments pour Kanon, et les Dieux savent combien je l'aime, et que je donnerai sans hésiter ma vie pour lui, jamais il ne passera avant elle. Je lui ai déjà dit, et il sait parfaitement que les choses n'ont pas changé de ce point de vue… Si un jour il venait à insulter Sa Majesté, je le tuerais de mes mains.

-Sans même regretter ton geste ? Tu n'hésiterais pas ?

Rhadamanthe lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne dis pas que je le ferais de gaieté de cœur. Je ne dis pas non plus que je vivrais bien le fait d'avoir tué le seul humain qui ait jamais vraiment compté pour moi, le seul humain que j'ai aimé en quatre mille ans… je ne m'en remettrais probablement jamais, si cela devait arriver. Mais je le ferais. Sans la moindre hésitation. Parce que je suis Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, Juge des Enfers et Protecteur de Sa Majesté Perséphone.

-Je ne pense pas être capable de faire de même, confesse le Tibétain en regardant Saga.

-Tu te trompes, Chevalier du Bélier. Sur deux points.

-Lesquels ?, demande Mû.

-Le chagrin et la culpabilité te font sous-estimer la force du lien qui te lie à Athéna. Trahir son Dieu n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde et cela n'a rien à voir avec une question de puissance. Eaque, Minos, et moi en sommes incapables, par exemple, alors que ça semble presque facile aux Gémeaux. Renoncer à un Dieu, Mû… Déjà que pour résister à l'influence de l'un c'est un effort surhumain… Alors trancher, de soi-même, les liens qui nous unissent à une divinité que l'on a cotoyé, servi, aimé… Vois comme Julian Solo a sauté sur la première occasion qui s'est présenté pour redevenir Poséidon. Vois comme Sorrente est resté avec ce même Julian, même après que Poséidon ait déserté son corps. Pourquoi est-il resté ? Pour servir son Dieu. Et il le sert toujours. D'ailleurs, entre nous, il m'impressionne, ce gosse.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Les Marinas ont perdu. Sorrente a survécu à la guerre… et à l'enfermement de son Dieu. Il n'a jamais été ressuscité. De nous tous, c'est le seul à ne pas avoir eu le droit de faire table rase du passé. C'est le seul qui doit lutter chaque jour, pour comprendre qu'il a une seconde chance… sans que c'en soit vraiment une. Enfin… Revenons-en à toi… Et à ta seconde erreur.

Le Juge plonge ses yeux d'or dans les yeux de Jade, avec son assurance coutumière. Dureté et nonchalance.

-Tu ne seras pas seul, Mû. Saga t'y aidera. Parce que tu l'aimes. Parce que tu sais ce qu'il veut, au plus profond de lui. Parce que cet être aux cheveux gris, ce n'est pas l'homme que tu aimes. Comme je me suis opposé à Kanon quand il a attaqué Athéna, comme je l'ai arrêté quand il a voulu s'en prendre à Camus… tu sauras faire les bons choix. Ne serait-ce que par amour pour lui.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-Oui. Et maintenant, va lui parler. Je te promets de ne pas écouter ce que vous avez à vous dire.

Le Bélier sourit et se retourne. A nouveau il voit le visage de Saga, légèrement penché, en signe d'excuse. Ce qu'il est beau. Ce qu'il est beau. Ce qu'il l'aime. Mû prend une grande respiration et vient poser son front contre la paroi gelée.

-Saga… il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire. Tant de choses que je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer. De peur que tu t'en ailles. Je ne pourrais jamais oublié que tu as tué mon Maître. Que tu as tué Shion. Il y aura toujours une part de moi qui t'en voudra pour ça. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de… vouloir être avec toi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de…

Mû libère un peu de son cosmos. En faisant très attention, il peut sentir celui de Saga. Un cosmos d'une bonté inégalée. Une grandeur d'âme inimaginable. Une gentillesse… presque trop majestueuse. La vie est si dure… La vie des hommes est si dure. Comment un homme dont l'âme est si blanche pourrait-il y survivre ? Son conscience, si pure, a préféré ignoré les traces, sombres, noires, que la destinée a laissées sur son esprit d'enfant… Un ange. Deux anges. Kanon, l'ange déchu. Saga, l'ange sacrifié. Kanon… Celui qui a compris qu'il était sur Terre, et que le monde avait un goût d'enfer. Saga… Celui qui n'a pas voulu croire qu'il n'était plus au paradis. Et qui en est devenu fou.

Mû relève ses yeux vers le visage de l'aîné des Gémeaux.

-Je t'aime, Saga.


	18. Save Me

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna est envahi par les exilés, et subit les foudres de Nyx. Shura et Rune se sont enfin avoué leurs sentiments. Youpi. On a appris - chose passionnante et révélation fondamentale - que Phlégyas avait un faible pour Myu. On est bien contents pour lui. Et Mû a osé prononcer les quatre mots si chers au cœur de Saga. Ça, c'est une excellente nouvelle.

_NdA :_

Le générique de cet épisode est Save me, de Queen.

Niacy : trop court ? tu veux ma mort… :p C'est moi qui te remercie… vraiment. Savoir que… ce que j'écris te touche, te plait… te fait rêver… Wooot. C'est juste génial. Alors merci.

Cylla : Voui, hein… Cette nuit, noire entre toute, est définitivement signée de la main de Nyx. Petite voix, Gemini… pareil que la dernière fois. Pour Hypnos et Thanatos, c'est pas du tout un effet de ton cerveau, si ça peut te rassurer. Un peu de superRhada, dans cet épisode en effet… Pour sa défense, je dirais qu'il en a vraiment plus qu'assez de voir Kanon déprimer et de devoir supporter la vue de Saga dans son cercueil de glace (on sait comme il est fan de l'aîné des Gémeaux, hein), et qu'il a donc décidé d'agir, parce que ça commence à suffire de bien faire, comme dirait Dohko. En fait, la seule chose qu'il fait dans cet épisode, c'est ramener Mû et lui expliquer qu'il s'en sortira avec Saga. Sachant que Shion avait fait une partie du boulot, avant. Ya un peu de superKanon quand même, vu qu'il remet les idées en place à Shura. Ce ne sont pas mes deux héros pour rien. Pour l'amour qui résout tout… Je dirais surtout que c'est de parler qui évite les malentendus et les erreurs de jugements (Shura, si tu nous entends… !). Ça, c'est mon côté naïf à moi. Croire au pouvoir de la communication. Et pour le petit mot, à la fin… C'est très gentil. Tu sais à quel point ça me touche de savoir que… mes histoires vous apportent un peu de bonheur. Alors merci, à toi aussi. Du fond du cœur.

Ariesnomu : Pour ma défense, je dirais que je n'ai jamais lu le manga, que mes souvenirs des épisodes de « base » remontent à loin, maintenant… et que donc je me base surtout sur l'Hadès Chapter pour mes personnages. D'où le fait, par exemple, que j'ai complètement zappé la téléportation de Mû entre Jamir et Rozan. Je plaide coupable. Pour sa relation avec Saga, je suis bien persuadée qu'il ne cherchera jamais à dominer Saga. Mais si je considère la manière dont je ressens Saga… Saga ne peut pas être l'élément stable de leur couple. Il est trop rongé par la culpabilité. Il a trop besoin de Mû, au vu de la signification qu'il donne à leur relation. Mû, c'est sa promesse de rédemption. Le Bélier est de par ce simple fait en position de force. Même s'il n'en abusera jamais. D'où le fait que je le considère comme dominant. Quant au petit mouton pleurnicheur…, tu es un peu dure. En trois chapitres, il a pleuré trois fois. Au moment où il attaque Saga (il est un peu contraint d'attaquer l'amour de sa vie… quelques larmes peuvent se comprendre). Quand il laisse retomber la pression une fois seul dans sa chambre (il a un peu le sentiment d'avoir trahi le dit amour de sa vie, que tout est de sa faute… dixit le jumeau dudit amour…). Et quand Shion lui qu'il aurait pu aimer Saga, que ça aurait été une bonne idée finalement… (il se rend compte qu'en fait il a plus ou moins ruiné la santé mentale de l'homme de sa vie pour rien… merci Shion !). Juste pour comparer, regarde le nombre de fois où Kanon chiale durant les deux derniers épisodes… :p Sincèrement, mais peut-être que c'est mal retranscrit, j'ai, au contraire, essayé de rendre Mû très digne. Et s'il finit par se ranger à l'avis de Rhadamanthe, ce n'est certes pas parce qu'il est un obéissant petit mouton, mais bien parce qu'il sait que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. D'où son sourire.

Kalista : il a mis le temps, oui. Maintenant, je pense que Saga aura compris que Mû le pense vraiment, en ayant bien pris en compte tous les tenants et les aboutissants d'une telle déclaration. Ce n'est pas un « je t'aime » de quatorze juillet, comme dirait la chanson. Et je crois que Saga avait, quelque part, besoin que ce soit aussi difficile pour Mû. Pour pouvoir le croire, justement. Le croire vraiment. Je parle de Saga, là, hein. Pas de Saga gris qui lui n'en avait un peu rien à secouer que ce soit vrai ou non… Le mea culpa de Shion. Pauvre Pope. Il en prend vraiment plein la tête. Merci pour Shura/Rune. Et Aphro et Angie, je les aime beaucoup aussi. Ça doit se sentir, je pense. Bon ok, quand je réfléchis deux minutes, je me dis qu'il n'y a pas grand monde que je n'aime pas. Il y en a qui m'intéressent un peu moins que les autres… mais que je n'aime pas...? Non.

Taïsha : Je ne sais pas combien de fois je te l'ai dit déjà… mais savoir que mes histoires peuvent t'aider un peu, en te remontant le moral… Tu sais comme… ça me comble de joie. Pas que je souhaite que tu n'aies pas le moral, hein… Enfin tu sais ce que je veux dire. Et combien ça me touche. Merci pour la phrase sur les Gémeaux. Et pour Rune et Shura… sont chous, oui. Quant aux dieux jumeaux, contente qu'ils t'aient plu.

Yatsuko : De rien. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à user, et abuser des ellipses. Il ne faut pas hésiter à me demander des précisions ou des éclaircissements, comme tu l'as fait très judicieusement. Déjà parce que ce serait dommage de se laisser embêter par un détail. Et d'autre part, parce que cela m'aide beaucoup. Cela me permet de voir quelques passages restent un peu obscurs. Là, où je risque d'emmêler les pinceaux de mes lecteurs. Et ça, c'est vraiment intéressant. Pour moi. En tant qu'auteur. Merci pour Mû. Et merci pour les anges.

Aquarii : Excellente remarque, mon cher inspecteur ! En toute sincérité, en plus. Je vois, en effet, parfaitement bien où tu veux en venir. Dans Rés., dans un des tous premiers chapitres, Rhadamanthe fait déjà référence à son inimitié pour Saga. Il y explique que s'il a pardonné à Kanon (quoique ce terme n'est pas tout à fait juste), c'est parce qu'il considère que celui-ci a agi par vengeance, mû par l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Saga. C'est d'ailleurs plus ou moins ce que tente d'expliquer Kanon à Athéna, Shion et Dohko lorsqu'il leur parle de la petite voix. Pour ce qui est de Saga, il ne lui trouve pas les mêmes excuses. Alors effectivement, on peut toujours mettre en doute son objectivité. Et, en toute honnêteté, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Un peu froid oui, Rune… Je pense que Shushu, avec probablement un coup de main de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis, devrait parvenir à le décoincer. Mais c'est long à apprivoiser les Balrogs. Demandez donc à Gandalf. Et merci, pour ton soutien. Très beaucoup plein.

millenium : woot, j'ai bien failli échapper aux yeux de Milo, cette fois-ci, vu que tu as posté ta review au moment même où je m'apprêtais à mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Je n'ai pas vu les Grandes Vacances... et puis j'ai envie de dire que, de toute façon (c'est un peu mon expression du moment, ça...), c'est pas très grave si tu vois des références partout. Ça m'arrive aussi de partir sur un truc qui n'a rien à voir juste parce qu'une phrase me rappelle un film ou quelque chose. Il y a des mots qu'avec mes amis on s'interdit pratiquement de prononcer parce que c'est fou-rire assuré. Et bon, il y a certaines situations dans lesquelles les private jokes ne sont pas les bienvenues. Et oui, il s'est passé vraiment beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre. J'aurais bien aimé faire le point sur chaque temple, à la base. Mais... j'avoue que le courage m'a manqué pour les trois que je n'ai pas abordés (Lion, Sagittaire et Capricorne). Et puis le chapitre était suffisamment long comme ça. Et puis, je pense qu'on sent bien que l'attaque est globale, et que voir Gordon et Queen se prendre la tête n'aurait pas spécialement apporté quoique ce soit de supplémentaire. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un petit mot pour chacun.

Bon ben voilà… J'ai réussi. Me suis fait chialer en écrivant. Je pleure d'ailleurs là. D'où la rédaction de ce message, histoire souffler un peu. Pfiou… Comme vous commencez à me connaître, je pense que vous reconnaîtrez le passage en cause. Il sera peut-être un peu lourd, j'en sais rien. Mais je ne me sens pas capable d'en changer la moindre ligne : à chaque fois que je le relis, c'est reparti pour un tour. Alors zut. Il restera comme ça et pistou (et puis c'est tout… et pistou… humour drôle, relâcher la pression, toussa…). Bon en même temps, je viens de passer une nuit blanche… Ceci peut expliquer cela… Toujours est-il qu'heureusement que je suis seule à la maison durant la journée.

Allez maintenant… le nouvel épisode. Plus court que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

-Je t'aime, Saga.

Les mots de Mû. Le cosmos de Mû. L'amour de Mû. Perdu dans sa prison de glace, Saga sent sa poitrine s'embraser, son cœur se remettre à battre. Et son cosmos essayer de brûler, dans un appel vers le Bélier. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il l'a entendu… et qu'il est heureux. Des larmes de givre, des larmes de joie coulent le long de ses joues… Une aura dorée l'entoure maintenant. Mû a reculé un peu, ne comprenant ce qu'il se passe exactement. Saga serait-il capable de… détruire le cercueil du Verseau par la seule force de son cosmos ? Non… ce n'est pas… Et pourtant… Pourtant de l'eau vient de toucher les pieds de Mû.

_-Camus !_

_-… Oui, Mû ?_

_-Saga est en train de faire fondre ta glace…_

_-J'arrive tout de suite._

-Rhadamanthe ?, appelle l'Atlante.

Le Juge apparaît derrière une colonne. Fidèle à la promesse faite au Bélier, il s'était écarté pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Oui ?

-Contacte Kanon. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Saga est en train de se libérer.

_-Kanon ?!_

_-Oui, mon amour ?_

_-Remonte au Palais. La glace fond._

Dans son sarcophage gelé, le cosmos doré de Saga brille de plus en plus intensément. Le Juge est venu se coller à Mû.

-Bon ou mauvais côté ?

-Bon. Regarde ses cheveux.

En effet, la chevelure de Saga est redevenue parfaitement bleue.

-Je suis content.

-Pas la peine de mentir, Rhadamanthe. Je sais que tu détestes Saga.

-C'est vrai. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de trouver que c'est une excellente chose. Ne serait-ce que parce que cela rassurera Kanon.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard puis reportent leur attention sur l'aîné des Gémeaux. Le Juge fronce les sourcils.

-C'est normal, ça ?

-Non.

Dans le cercueil de glace, Gemini s'est mise à luire, elle aussi, en réponse au cosmos de son maître. Rhadamanthe se retourne. Dans un coin de la pièce, l'armure que Kanon a laissée fait de même.

-Mû, écarte-toi.

D'un bras protecteur, l'Anglais fait reculer le Bélier. Superflu, peut-être. Mais Kanon lui a confié l'Atlante. Et Perséphone lui a confié Kanon.

-Qu'est ce que… ?

La nouvelle armure des Gémeaux vibre à présent. Un son strident emplit la pièce. Mû et Rhadamanthe se couvrent les oreilles.

-Non, mais tu peux me dire depuis quand elles chantent vos armures ?!, hurle l'Anglais.

-Parce que tu appelles ça chanter ?!!

Derrière eux, Athéna et Hadès font leur apparition.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… Mû ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ?!, hurle Athéna, essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus le cri de l'armure de Kanon.

-Je ne sais pas Déesse… ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle appelle sa sœur… !

-Sa sœur… Tu veux dire l'armure de Saga ?!

Le bélier hoche la tête. Il regarde sa Déesse… qui regarde Hadès. Qui la regarde à son tour. Pour qu'Athéna réinterroge Mû du regard… Les armures des Gémeaux ont… perdu la tête.

-Attention !

Rhadamanthe a hurlé et s'est jeté sur les deux Dieux et le Bélier, qui tombent violemment au sol. Derrière lui, les deux armures sont entrées en résonnance… et ont fait voler en éclat la glace de Camus. Mû se dégage sans ménagement, et court vers le corps inerte de Saga. Il fait brûler son cosmos et s'allonge à ses côtés.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de nous sauter dessus comme ça, Rhadamanthe ?, demande Hadès en aidant sa nièce à se relever.

-J'ai vu la glace commencer à se fendiller… Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'ai voulu vous protéger, Majesté, répond la Wyverne, en s'asseyant contre un pilier. Vous, ainsi qu'Athéna et le Chevalier du Bélier.

-Mû aurait pu lancer son Crystal Wall, s'il y avait vraiment eu un réel danger, objecte la Déesse.

-Et puis ce n'est tout de même pas un peu de glace qui va nous blesser…, fait remarquer Hadès.

-Oserai-je vous rappeler que c'est exactement ce que vous disiez à propos de certains Chevaliers de Bronze, Majesté?, réplique l'Anglais.

-Je serais toi, je m'abstiendrais de toute remarque à ce sujet, Rhadamanthe, assène le Dieu, parfaitement calme.

-Je me tairai donc, murmure le Juge.

Il ferme les yeux et soupire. La tension de cette nuit s'abat à nouveau sur lui. Il sent Kanon qui accourt. Kanon qui arrive dans la pièce. Kanon qui…

-Saga !

La première pensée de son Gémeau est pour son frère. Evidemment. Kanon s'est précipité au côté de Mû et fait brûler son cosmos pour réchauffer lui aussi le corps de son jumeau. Rhadamanthe a envie de pleurer. Perséphone lui manque. Sa Reine aurait eu un geste pour lui. Une parole. Quelque chose. De tendre. D'affectueux. Il se rend compte qu'il a besoin d'amour. Comme tout le monde. Au point qu'il aurait presqu'envie de voir Valentine apparaitre. Mais ce sont Camus et Milo qui arrivent, en lieu et place de la Harpie.

-Rhada ? Ça va ?

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, Milo.

-Pardon… Rhadamanthe ? Ça va ?, reprend le Grec.

-Oui.

-Ça a pas trop l'air quand même…, insiste le Scorpion.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. S'il-te-plait.

Milo a un regard triste pour le Juge qui n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Non, Rhadamanthe ne va pas bien.

-Je suis ton ami… Tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais, hein ?

-La ferme, Milo. Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille. Ce que vous pouvez être pesants, quand vous vous y mettez… Je vais faire un tour.

Le Juge se lève. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle affection que son âme réclame en ce moment.

-Rhadamanthe ?

La voix de Kanon… qui lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

-Occupe-toi de ton frère, Kanon, fait le Juge en lui tournant le dos.

-Hein ? Mais… Rhadamanthe…

-Je t'ai dit de t'occuper de ton frère !, hurle l'Anglais. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?! Alors occupe-toi de lui et laisse-moi !! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Tous !

Son cri se répercute dans toute la salle. Hadès regarde son Juge, et hausse un sourcil.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Rhadamanthe ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?! Laissez-moi !!!

Et il quitte la pièce précipitamment, pratiquement en courant, sous le regard ahuri de l'assemblée. Arrivé dehors, il essaye de s'allumer une cigarette, mais il tremble trop. De frustration, il jette son étui contre un pilier. Les cigarettes volent sous l'impact. Il soupire. Il regarde le Sanctuaire sur lequel l'aube ne tardera pas à se lever… Partout il y a du monde. Partout. Il ne veut voir personne. Il veut retourner dans cette petite maison, avec Kanon… Juste avec Kanon. Il sent des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne veut pas pleurer. Il grimace dans l'espoir de les retenir. Mais rien n'y fait. Il s'effondre sur le parvis du temple. Non… il ne peut pas rester là. Il est le Juge de Sa Majesté Perséphone. Ce serait donner une bien mauvaise image d'elle si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir dans cet état. Il doit aller ailleurs… Le cimetière. Oui, le cimetière. C'est une bonne idée. Il ramasse ses cigarettes et range son étui dans une des jambières de son surplis. Perséphone a fait ajouter une petite poche, juste pour ça, juste là, là où son surplis s'écarte de sa jambe. Pour qu'il puisse se détendre, même entre deux combats. Elle a beaucoup ri devant la tête de l'Anglais le jour où elle le lui a montré.

-Rhadamanthe !

Le Juge se fige. Et il sent les bras de son Gémeau l'entourer.

-Mon amour… Parle-moi.

-Je t'ai parlé, Kanon. Je t'ai dit de t'occuper de ton frère.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a… Regarde-moi.

La voix de Kanon lui fait mal. A chaque mot, il a l'impression que ce sera la dernière parole qu'il prononcera en l'aimant. Que dans un instant, les sentiments de son Gémeau auront disparu.

-Je ne veux pas que tu… me vois comme ça. Que tu gardes ce souvenir-là de moi…

-Quoi ? Quel souvenir ? De quoi tu parles, Rhadamanthe ? Regarde-moi … Regarde-moi !

Il lui a attrapé un bras, et il le force à se retourner d'un mouvement brusque. Rhadamanthe n'a pas la force de résister. Il a fermé les yeux.

-Déesse !

Le cri horrifié de Kanon fait redoubler ses pleurs… Ça y est. Kanon va partir.

-Déesse… mon amour… Mon amour… mon amour… Dis-moi… Mon amour… parle-moi…

Kanon lui a pris le visage à deux mains et le couvre de baisers. Les lèvres de Kanon sur les siennes. La voix de Kanon qui résonne dans son esprit. Les mots de Kanon… Si c'est un rêve, faites qu'il dure toute sa vie… Si ce n'en est pas un… C'en est un. C'en est forcément un. Et il n'a pas le droit de rêver. Pas en ce moment. Il ouvre à peine les yeux. Pour voir le visage inquiet du Chevalier. Il sert le Gémeau contre lui.

-Je t'aime, Kanon…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour… Mais dis-moi ce qu'il y a…

-J'ai peur de te perdre. Je suis en train de te perdre ! Je ne peux pas le supporter, Kanon… J'ai tellement besoin que tu m'aimes, mon amour… j'ai tellement besoin de toi… tellement…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas me perdre… Je t'aime, Rhadamanthe. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne te quitterai pas. Je serai là. Toujours. Je te l'ai dit. Chaque jour de ma vie, il n'y aura plus que toi pour moi. Toi et moi. Chaque jour. Toute ma vie. Tu te souviens ?

-C'est faux… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu étais prêt à mourir pour Saga… et moi je le déteste. Un jour, tu ne pourras plus supporter que je le haïsse à ce point… C'est ton frère, mon amour. Je t'ai dit que je ne t'obligerai jamais à choisir entre nous. Mais c'est juste parce que je sais que tu ne me choisiras pas, moi… Que tu le choisiras, lui. Avec Athéna. Tu vas me quitter, Kanon. Et Sa Majesté va mourir… Et moi... moi je… moi… je… je…

Submergé par sa peine, la gorge nouée par ses pleurs, Rhadamanthe est incapable de terminer sa phrase. Dans ses bras, Kanon pleure à chaudes larmes, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne veut pas croire ce que lui dit Rhadamanthe. Il ne veut pas croire qu'il n'a pas su voir… la détresse de l'amour de sa vie. Il ne veut pas croire qu'il a été égoïste à ce point. Il n'a fait que s'inquiéter pour Saga dans son cercueil de glace… alors qu'en ce moment même, la personne la plus importante pour Rhadamanthe, celle à qui il a dédié toute son existence, chaque minute des quatre milles ans de sa vie, est sous le coup d'une menace de mort. Alors qu'il sait que s'il y a une chose que Rhadamanthe redoute, une seule chose, c'est de voir Perséphone mourir à nouveau. Sans pouvoir la protéger. Elle qui est désormais sur l'Olympe. Parfaitement inaccessible. Pour lui. Mais probablement pas pour des divinités primordiales… Même si Perséphone est plus en sécurité là-haut qu'ici ou aux Enfers… elle n'est pas hors de danger. Loin de là. Kanon n'arrive pratiquement plus à respirer. Il happe l'air… blotti contre Rhadamanthe, l'air perdu. Absolument perdu.

-Pardon… mon amour… Pardon… J'ai été en-dessous de tout ! Pardonne-moi, Rhadamanthe, je t'en supplie… C'est pas possible d'être aussi… !

-Chut… Je t'aime, Kanon…, gémit Rhadamanthe en le serrant davantage encore.

-Je sais… Oh ! si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Oh… mon amour…

Il attrape le crâne de Rhadamanthe, colle leur deux fronts ensemble et se met à parler à ses lèvres.

-Elle ne mourra pas. Je te le promets. On ne la laissera pas mourir. Je te le jure. Tu m'entends, mon amour ? Il ne lui arrivera rien. On ne laissera rien lui arriver. On gagnera. Pour Elle. Je gagnerai… Pour toi. Je t'aime, Rhadamanthe ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement…. Tellement que ça me fait mal, mon amour…

-Non… je ne veux pas que tu aies mal… Pas à cause de moi.

-Alors embrasse-moi.

Kanon a cessé de pleurer. Sa dernière larme coule le long de sa joue. Il relève la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du Juge.

-Embrasse-moi, Rhadamanthe. Je t'en prie. Embrasse-moi. Fais-moi comprendre que tu m'aimes… encore. Toujours. Malgré… tout. Embrasse-moi, s'il-te-plait.

Le Juge hésite. Lentement, très lentement, il penche la tête, ses yeux ne s'intéressant plus qu'à la bouche entrouverte du Gémeau. Il s'approche… doucement. Il tremble… et dépose ses lèvres sur celles du Chevalier. Sa langue, timide, vient les caresser doucement et effleure celle du Grec. Un frisson le parcourt à ce semblant de contact. Il relève un peu les paupières. Juste pour s'assurer que c'est bien Kanon qui est dans ses bras. Que ce qu'il vit est bien réel. Le Grec, lui, a les yeux fermés. Il est si beau. Si beau. Et toute cette peine qui se lit sur son visage parfaitement détendu… Dans un geste qu'il a exécuté une centaine de fois peut-être, peut-être davantage encore, Rhadamanthe passe une main dans la chevelure de son Gémeau pour venir soutenir sa nuque, tandis que l'autre trouve naturellement sa place au creux des reins de Kanon. Il l'attire contre lui. Et leurs langues se mêlent, se cherchent, se trouvent pour mieux se fuir à nouveau et à nouveau goûter au plaisir des retrouvailles, aux caresses délicieuses qu'elles se donnent l'une à l'autre. Désir. Retenue. Violence. Tendresse. Force. Délicatesse. Passion. Amour. Leur amour. Dans un unique baiser. Le même. A chaque fois. Et quand ils se séparent enfin, quand Rhadamanthe libère les lèvres de Kanon pour le serrer tendrement contre lui, il leur semble, à l'un comme à l'autre, que le monde a retrouvé un peu de sens.

-Tu me raccompagnes à l'intérieur ?, demande Kanon, après un long moment.

-Ton frère, encore…

-Pardon… Si tu ne veux pas y retourner, ce n'est pas grave. Je reste avec toi. Saga est avec Mû. Tout va bien se passer…

-Arrête. Tu meurs d'envie d'aller le rejoindre, pour voir comment il va.

-C'est vrai… Je vous aime. Tous les deux. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, Rhadamanthe. Mais je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, non plus. C'est juste… impossible. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, mon amour. Parce que je t'aime. Et je te jure que la prochaine fois que je le croise, il y en a un qui va m'entendre.

Rhadamanthe sourit. Il sait parfaitement à qui fait référence son compagnon. Et ce n'est pas à son frère.

-Il avait promis de te protéger !, gronde Kanon, entre ses dents.

-Il avait peut-être autre chose à faire…, murmure le Juge, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Kanon.

-Oui, et bien, j'aimerais bien savoir quoi.

Le Juge, lui, n'en a strictement rien à faire, en cet instant, tandis qu'il a enfoui sa tête dans la chevelure de son Gémeau pour s'enivrer de son parfum. Kanon soupire d'aise.

-On y va ?, finit-il par demander.

-Oui.

Dans la salle du trône, entouré par le cosmos de tous les présents, lové dans les bras de Mû, Saga a repris connaissance. Il voit son frère arriver, ses doigts emmêlés avec ceux du Juge.

-Kanon…

-Saga…

Le cadet des Gémeaux regarde Rhadamanthe qui hoche doucement la tête. Alors il lâche sa main et court se jeter dans les bras de l'autre homme de sa vie.

-Saga !

L'aîné le serre contre lui, en se mordant les lèvres.

-Pardonne-moi, Kanon…

-C'est rien. C'est rien. Tu es là, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Hadès regarde son Juge. L'Anglais a détourné les yeux. Le Dieu s'approche de lui.

-Tout va bien, mon ami ?

-Oui, Majesté. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète. Perséphone me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Ne dites pas cela. Vous savez, comme moi, que c'est faux.

-Elle t'aime, Rhadamanthe.

-Je sais. Elle serait triste, cela est certain, mais jamais elle ne s'en prendrait à vous.

L'Olympien augmente un peu la pression de son cosmos. Rhadamanthe lui en est extrêmement reconnaissant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive le trouble, dans l'aura de son Dieu.

-Majesté ?!

-Augmentez vos cosmos !, ordonne Hadès. Tous ! Tout de suite ! Athéna !

-Faites ce qu'il dit !, hurle la Déesse à l'adresse de ses Chevaliers. Et écartez-vous de Saga !

-Mais Déesse…!, protestent, d'une même voix, Mû et Kanon.

-C'est un ordre!

Le Dieu des Enfers fait brûler son cosmos.

_-Hypnos ! Thanatos !_

_-Majesté ?_

_-Venez immédiatement au Palais !_

-Vos cosmos, Chevaliers ! Saga ! Tu dois résister autant que tu peux !

L'aîné des Gémeaux regarde sa Déesse, complètement paniqué. Il sent, oui, son autre lui qui cherche à prendre le dessus.

-Pense à Mû ! Pense à Kanon ! Pense à moi, Saga !, crie Athéna.

-C'est ce que je fais ! C'est ce que je fais !, s'affole le Gémeau.

-Saga !, hurle Kanon. Saga, reste avec moi !

-Saga ! Tu peux le vaincre ! Tu es plus fort que lui !

Mais, malgré les mots de Mû… malgré tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour le Bélier… les cheveux de Saga commencent tout de même à prendre une teinte grise. La détresse de l'aîné des Gémeaux est terrible.

-Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas !

-NYX !! Laisse-le ! Laisse mon Chevalier !, rugit Athéna. Je ne te laisserai pas me le prendre !

-KANON ! MÛ ! ATHENAAAAAAAAAAA ! ATHENAAAAAAAAA !

-SAAAAGAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Les trois voix se sont mêlées. Mais les boucles bleues sont devenues grises… et elles continuent à s'éclaircir encore. Jusqu'à devenir parfaitement blanches. Le cosmos de l'aîné des Gémeaux se charge de ténèbres. Jusqu'à devenir parfaitement noir. Alors le corps de Saga se relève et il pose ses yeux sur sa Déesse. Des yeux qui ne sont plus bleus. Des yeux qui ne sont pas rouges. Des yeux qui ont pris la teinte des lunes rousses.

-Que croyais-tu, Athéna ?

Ce n'est pas la voix de Saga. C'est une voix féminine. La voix de la Déesse de la nuit.

-Relâche-le, Nyx !

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Parce que tu me le demandes ? Ne sois pas stupide, gamine.

-Nous t'y obligerons, fait Hadès, très calme.

Nyx explose de rire.

-Tu t'en crois capable, toi ? Mais que vous êtes drôles ! Faibles comme vous êtes, je ne crains rien de vous.

-RENDS-MOI MON FRERE !

Au hurlement de Kanon, la Déesse a reporté son attention sur lui et hausse un sourcil.

-Tu es là, toi ? On ne peut décidément compter sur personne…, soupire-t-elle. Et dire que j'avais réussi à le convaincre…

Nyx lève les yeux au plafond et semble hésiter un moment sur la conduite à adopter. Autour d'elle, Athéna, Hadès, Camus, Milo, Mû, Rhadamanthe et Kanon font flamboyer leurs cosmos. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Son aura reste parfaitement stable, entourée de tout cet or mêlé de sang, qui tente de l'atteindre. C'est effrayant… de constater à quel point la Déesse est plus puissante que tout ce qu'ont pu imaginer les Chevaliers et le Juge.

-Mère !

Pour la première fois, Nyx semble véritablement troublée. Elle pose son regard sur les jumeaux qui viennent d'arriver. Ses enfants. A leurs cotés, se tient Charon. L'un des fils qu'elle a eu avec Erèbe…

-Cela fait si longtemps, mes chers petits… Vous m'avez manqué, vous savez…

Elle leur sourit. Tendrement. Hypnos plante son regard doré dans les yeux de lave.

-Relâchez ce Chevalier, Mère.

-Non, dit-elle, toujours souriante.

-Je vous en prie, Mère, murmure le Sommeil. Ne nous obligez pas à nous en prendre à vous…

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

-Vous oseriez ?! Thanatos ! Tu n'oserais pas m'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu n'oserais pas t'attaquer à ta propre mère ?!

Mais le Jumeau d'Argent ne semble pas plus vouloir faiblir que son frère.

-Nous avons fait serment d'allégeance au Seigneur Hadès, Mère. Nous n'hésiterons pas. Relâchez immédiatement ce Chevalier.

-Charon !, proteste Nyx en regardant son troisième fils.

Le Passeur ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Il libère son cosmos, aussitôt imité par ses demi-frères. Le visage de Nyx se couvre d'horreur. Bientôt remplacée par une haine farouche.

-C'est ta faute !, hurle-t-elle à l'encontre d'Hadès, en libérant davantage son aura destructrice. C'est votre faute ! A toi ! Et… à ta catin !

Kanon s'est jeté sur Rhadamanthe, dont le cosmos brûle comme jamais.

-NE TE MÊLE PAS DE ÇA, KANON ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! JE VAIS LA TUER !

-Je t'en supplie, mon amour ! Elle est dans le corps de Saga ! C'est lui que tu vas tuer ! Je t'en prie !, proteste le cadet des Gémeaux.

-Je me moque de ton frère, Kanon !! Ecarte-toi de mon chemin !

-Je t'en prie, Rhadamanthe !

-Je t'ai dit de t'écarter !

Et d'un geste du bras, le Juge projette le Grec contre un des piliers de la salle. Et sans plus se soucier de l'homme de sa vie, la Wyverne avance vers Nyx.

-Déesse ou non… vous allez mourir. Ici. Et maintenant. Je vous le garantis, gronde le Protecteur de Perséphone, d'une voix rauque.

-Arrête Rhadamanthe ! Tu ne peux rien contre elle !, s'écrie Hadès.

Peine perdue.

-GREATEST CAUTION !

La Déesse lui adresse un sourire amusé alors qu'elle lève une main pour contrer l'attaque. Mais rien ne vient. Kanon s'est interposé. Sans prendre le temps de lancer la moindre attaque. Son corps s'élève sous la puissance de l'impact pour retomber au sol, dans un fracas assourdissant. New Gemini l'a protégé… Rhadamanthe regarde le corps de son amant. L'amour de sa vie git, inerte, à ses pieds. Il relève les yeux vers la Déesse qui possède toujours le corps de Saga.

-MEURS, NYX !!! GREATEST CAUTION !!

-Rhadamanthe ! NON !!

Les cris mêlés d'Hadès et d'Athéna restent sans effet. Rhadamanthe a lancé son attaque. Que Nyx arrête d'une main. Elle sourit et s'apprête à répliquer. Mais trois cosmos viennent l'en empêcher.

-Nous vous avions prévenu, Mère.

-Comment osez-vous ?! Comment…

Un cosmos chaleureux vient se mêler aux trois autres. Et un autre. Brillant. La stupeur la plus totale se lit sur le visage de la Déesse.

-NON ! Pourquoi ?! Héméra ! Ether ! Pourquoi ?!

Deux voix s'élèvent alors, douces et mélodieuses.

-Parce que nous vous aimons, Mère. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Une lumière éblouissante illumine un instant la salle du Palais d'Athéna. Et lorsqu'ils retrouvent la vue, tous peuvent constater que Saga s'est effondré sur le sol. Mais plus important, ses cheveux sont redevenus bleus. Mû se précipite à ses côtés.

-Saga ! Saga !

Le Bélier l'entoure de son cosmos. L'aîné des Gémeaux ouvre les yeux.

-Mû…

-Saga… je t'aime, murmure l'Atlante en l'embrassant.

Saga lui sourit. Mais une masse, derrière le Bélier, attire son attention. Kanon.

-KANON !

L'aîné se jette sur son cadet. Kanon respire encore, mais il crache du sang et a perdu conscience.

-KANON ! Réponds-moi ! Kanon ! Que s'est-il passé ? Ne me dites pas que… que c'est moi qui…

-Non, le rassure aussitôt le Tibétain.

-Alors qui ?!

-Rhadamanthe…, avoue à regret Mû.

Saga fait aussitôt brûler son cosmos.

-JE VAIS LE TUER ! OU EST-IL ?! OU EST-IL ?!

Stupeur. En effet, l'Anglais n'est plus dans la salle. Le Dieu des Enfers ferme aussitôt les yeux, à la recherche du cosmos de son Juge. Milo se précipite dehors.

-Je vais voir si j'arrive à le ramener !

-Au cimetière, Chevalier !, crie Hadès en direction du Scorpion.

-Je sais !

Athéna s'approche de l'aîné des Gémeaux qui s'est déjà remis debout. Son cosmos l'a entouré aux premiers accents de sa colère.

-Saga, tu restes ici. Et tu fais une croix sur ta petite vendetta personnelle.

-Mais Déesse !

-C'est un ordre, Saga. Rhadamanthe a fait son devoir. Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais voulu frapper ton frère. C'est un accident. Et il est hors de question qu'un accident nous fasse nous entredéchirer, à nouveau. Pour affronter Nyx, Erèbe et Tartare, nous aurons besoin d'être ensemble. Vous venez d'avoir une démonstration de sa puissance. Je pense que vous êtes tous capables de vous rendre compte à quel point nous n'avons aucune chance en dehors de l'unité.

Saga baisse la tête.

-Et maintenant, j'aimerais que toi et Mû transportiez ton frère à l'infirmerie, et que vous soigniez ses blessures.

-A vos ordres, Athéna, murmure le Gémeau.

Mû a déjà pris le corps de Kanon dans ses bras. Camus a ses côtés tente de calmer avec le froid de son cosmos la douleur du cadet.

-Hypnos. Thanathos, commande Hadès, je veux que vous les accompagniez. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous restez avec Saga. Nous devons à tout prix éviter une nouvelle possession.

-Bien Majesté.

-Et félicitations, pour avoir pensé à faire appel à vos sœurs, ajoute le Dieu.

Les Jumeaux se regardent.

-Ce n'est pas nous, Majesté. Charon ?

-Pas moi, non plus. On se déteste, elles et moi.

Hadès se retourne vers sa nièce.

-C'est toi ?, lui demande-t-il.

-Non. Je pensais que c'était toi, lui rétorque Athéna.

Silence. Long silence. Très long silence.

* * *

Rhadamanthe est enfin arrivé au cimetière du Sanctuaire. Il s'effondre contre le muret de pierre qui l'entoure. Il reste là, quelques instants, à essayer de reprendre son souffle. À essayer de reprendre ses esprits. A essayer d'arrêter ses larmes.

-Majesté… Majesté… Majesté !

Son cri déchire le ciel. Il aimerait tant être avec Perséphone en cet instant.

_-Elle ne peut pas te répondre. Elle ne peut pas t'entendre. Ils ont bloqués l'Olympe._

Rhadamanthe soupire, et ferme les yeux. Il se laisse glisser sur le côté, et s'assoit, adossé contre le mur.

-Comment va-t-il ?

_-Bien, compte tenu des circonstances. Son frère et deux autres s'occupent de lui. Et Hypnos et Thanatos veillent sur eux._

Le Juge relève son visage vers le ciel qui s'éclaircit doucement. Cette nuit est finie. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Il peut presque sentir la petite voix venir s'asseoir sur le muret, juste à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas protégé ?

_-J'ai commis une erreur. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs._

Comme si c'était une consolation.

_-Je ne pensais pas que vous retourneriez dans la salle du trône. Je ne pensais pas que vous retourneriez voir Saga._

-Et vous dites le connaître?

_-Oh, lui, je le connais. Ce n'est pas lui le problème. Non, mon erreur… ça a été toi, Rhadamanthe._

Génial. Vraiment génial.

_-Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu l'aimes à ce point. Je ne pensais pas que tu te remettrais aussi vite, que tu retrouverais aussi vite ta foi en son amour. Et je n'ai pas imaginé une seconde que tu acceptes de retourner voir son frère._

-C'est ce qui lui importait.

_-Si tu le lui avais demandé, vous n'y auriez pas remis les pieds. Il t'aurait suivi jusqu'au temple du Scorpion._

Il n'a pas encore quelques coups à donner ? Le clou de la culpabilité n'est pas encore suffisamment enfoncé, là…

_-Ton Spectre a raison. Il te change._

-Je sais.

_-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?_

-Non. Au contraire. J'aime bien. Changer pour lui… Ça me semble… merveilleux.

_-Quand je dis que tu as tout pour me plaire… Si ce n'était pas lui qui t'avait mis le grappin dessus, j'essaierais presque de te draguer._

-Il m'a dit que c'était à Saga que vous aviez fait du gringue.

_-Saga ? Sans façon. Si je l'ai un peu allumé, c'était juste parce que je trouvais ça amusant._

-Vous avez de ces jeux…

_-Si tu savais…_

Silence. La présence de la petite voix a un excellent effet sur l'humeur du Juge. Il se sent plus calme. Il a l'impression qu'ils se comprennent, tous les deux.

_-Je suis désolé. Quand j'ai compris la tournure que prenaient les événements, j'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt. Mais Héméra et Ether sont venues pleurnicher. Alors je les ai laissées faire. Résultat des courses…_

-Résultat des courses, j'ai… failli le tuer.

_-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, Rhadamanthe._

-Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Silence. A nouveau. Rhadamanthe sort son étui à cigarettes.

-Vous auriez du feu ? Je dois avoir laissé le mien sur les marches du temple, quand j'ai fait tomber tout ce bazar.

_-Bien sûr._

Rhadamanthe amène une cigarette à sa bouche. Aussitôt, elle s'allume. Il prend une longue bouffée.

-Il n'aime pas que je fume.

_-C'est pas qu'il n'aime pas ça. C'est qu'il sait que tu ne fumes que lorsque tu te sens mal. Si pour te calmer, tu te mettais à faire du crochet, il n'aimerait pas non plus les petites aiguilles._

L'Anglais sourit.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Je vais continuer. Je vais continuer à protéger ma Reine qui n'est pas là.

_-Et pour... Kanon ?_

Au prénom de son amour, Rhadamanthe sent son coeur se serrer.

-Il vaut mieux que… je l'évite quelque temps. On ne devrait même pas être ensemble…

_-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi… !_

-Je l'aime. Je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Il sera toujours le seul pour moi. Mais je risque de lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

_-Mais bien sûr… ça ne va pas du tout lui déchirer le cœur que tu le quittes. Même si officiellement ce sera une situation temporaire…_

-Ça devrait passer si je lui dis que c'est pour son frère. C'est lui qu'il a choisi, de toute façon. Autant que je m'y fasse.

_-Il n'a pas choisi Saga. Il a fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. S'il te laissait tuer Saga, votre histoire se serait finie aussitôt, tu le sais parfaitement. Et il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à toi. Parce qu'il en est incapable. Il vous aime, tous les deux. Il ne pourra jamais choisir. Sa seule erreur a été d'imaginer que tu puisses tuer Nyx._

-On fait quoi, alors ?

_-Je n'ai aucune réponse. Ce n'est pas à moi de diriger vos existences. C'est à vous de faire vos propres choix. Il s'agit de vos vies._

-Vous ne vous moqueriez pas un peu de moi ? Vous n'avez jamais influencé la sienne ?

_-J'ai des discussions avec lui. Comme celles que nous avons en ce moment. Ses décisions ont toujours été les siennes._

-Il dit que vous mentez.

_-Ça m'arrive. Parfois parce que je sais qu'il me croira. Parfois parce que je sais qu'il se rebellera contre mes idées. Parfois, juste pour le plaisir de faire la conversation avec lui. Parfois, juste parce que ça m'amuse._

-Et vous dites que vous ne le manipulez pas ?

_-Je suis qui je suis, Rhadamanthe. Si je le voulais vraiment, j'aurais pu en faire ma marionnette. Tu auras constaté, je pense, que tel n'est pas le cas._

-Votre marionnette ?

Un son, quelque part, qui ressemble à un claquement de doigts. Aussitôt le Juge se lève. Un autre claquement de doigts. Et Rhadamanthe se rassoit.

_-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

Plutôt bien oui. C'est effrayant.

-Et vous êtes qui, exactement ?

_-Tu sais que je ne te le dirai pas... C'est amusant._

-Quoi donc ?

_-Que je m'entende si bien avec toi. Alors que tu es le Juge de Perséphone. Allez, je file, tu vas avoir de la compagnie. A plus, Rhadamanthe ! Et pas de bêtises !_

Et la présence disparaît.

« Alors que tu es le Juge de Perséphone ». Cette phrase tourne dans la tête de Rhadamanthe durant quelques secondes. La manière avec laquelle il a prononcé le nom de sa Reine… Il y avait une sorte de mépris. Qui lui rappelle la haine de Nyx. Peut-être est-ce un effet de la conversation qu'il vient d'avoir, ou le contrecoup de sa culpabilité pour avoir frappé Kanon, mais Rhadamanthe ne sent pas son sang bouillir à ces souvenirs. Ce qu'il éprouve, c'est de l'inquiétude et de la contrariété. Il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse détester Perséphone. Pourquoi haïr sa Reine ? A cause d'Hypnos, Thanatos et Charon ? Mais c'est à Hadès qu'ils ont prêté allégeance. Vraiment, il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il faut qu'il en parle à Eaque. Le Garuda a toujours été beaucoup plus clairvoyant que lui. Beaucoup plus intelligent...

Deux secondes. Pourquoi lui a-t-il avoué à mots couverts qu'il n'aime pas Perséphone ? Quel intérêt ? Surtout après lui avoir donné un aperçu de ses pouvoirs. Ses pouvoirs… Rhadamanthe frissonne rien qu'en y repensant. Il n'avait plus du tout le contrôle de son corps. Si la petite voix l'avait voulu, il aurait probablement pu… le tuer… juste comme ça. L'horreur de l'idée qui vient de traverser son esprit lui coupe la respiration. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avoir fait en sorte qu'il comprenne cela maintenant ?! Son cœur se serre. La petite voix lui a révélé un secret. La petite voix protège Kanon. Qu'adviendra-t-il si Rhadamanthe le trahit ? Qu'adviendra-t-il s'il parle ? Et ce discours sur les choix… Tout s'imbrique parfaitement. Le dilemme auquel est confronté l'Anglais est d'une simplicité effarante. Qui va-t-il choisir ? Kanon ou Perséphone ? Maintenir le silence sur cette petite voix qui protège l'homme de sa vie, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse continuer à veiller sur lui, ou révéler ce qu'il sait au sujet de cet être qui est plus que probablement responsable d'au moins une des morts de sa Reine ? Et alors qu'il voit Milo courir vers lui, il sait qu'il n'a même pas à hésiter. Aussi douloureux que le choix puisse être.


	19. I would do anything for love

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Saga s'est libéré grâce à l'amour de Mû et le concours des deux Gemini. Rhadamanthe nous a fait une grosse déprime. Nyx a possédé Saga et insulté Perséphone. Rhadamanthe a, plus ou moins accidentellement, failli tuer Kanon. Et la petite voix a fait quelques révélations qui amènent le Juge à devoir faire un choix.

_NdA :_

Le générique de cet épisode est I would do anything for love, de Meat Loaf.

Jalexa : C'est vrai que je suis prise d'une frénésie d'écriture en ce moment. C'est d'autant plus étrange que… la fin se rapproche. Dangereusement. Dans 3 ou 4 épisodes, ça devrait être bouclé. J'ai même mon générique de fin. Space. Merci de ton soutien en tout cas !

Kalista : Pauvre Mû. Pauvre Saga. Pauvre Kanon. Pauvre Rhadamanthe… pauvre tout le monde en fait, si on regarde bien… Quoique certains s'en sortent à peu près bien, de cette nuit. Rune et Shura, notamment. Les autres ont plus ou moins résistés… Enfin. Merci de continuer à lire mon histoire. Merci de l'apprécier. Grâce à vous toutes, j'ai vraiment l'impression que j'arrive à faire des choses dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable. Je vous en suis infiniment redevable.

Tàri : je ne répondrai pas à ta première question, évidemment. C'est vrai que je suis contente de la forme que prend cette histoire depuis… Fullmoon. Un rythme assez élevé, notamment par rapport aux premiers épisodes et au temps de mis en place de l'action. Beaucoup d'actions, beaucoup d'émotions… Oui. Je suis contente. Il y a beaucoup d'intensité. Et c'est assez rare que j'ose écrire quelque chose de vraiment dense. Et en plus, ça vous plait. Bref… youpi !

Niacy : Pour les éloges… point trop n'en faut, non plus, hein :p J'ai toujours un peu de mal à y croire… Enfin c'est tout de même moins catastrophique que durant les premiers temps de Rés. J'arrive à comprendre que ce que je fais vous plaît. Vraiment. Et ça c'est bien. Pour ce qui est des émotions… je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que c'est une chose très importante pour moi. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est la cohérence qui m'importe le plus, parce qu'émotion ou pas, c'est, selon moi, la trame qui fait ou non une bonne histoire. Mais ensuite il y a la manière avec laquelle on va intéresser le lecteur. L'émotion est un moyen. Dis comme ça, ça fait un peu calculateur, évidemment. Mais dans la réalité ça l'est beaucoup moins. J'essaie de vous donner des émotions, au travers de ce que ressentent les personnages. J'essaie de leur donner des réactions qui sonnent juste. Et je me rends compte que je mets beaucoup de moi-même dans tout ça. Pas dans les situations elles-mêmes (le dilemme de Rhada, je ne l'ai jamais eu, même de très loin), mais dans ce que je vais chercher pour imaginer ces sentiments. Je ne pensais pas devoir m'investir autant. Mais c'est très intéressant. Maintenant, il faudrait que j'arrive à ne pas trop jouer là-dessus. Pour rester suffisamment sobre. C'est un équilibre qu'il faut que je trouve. Pour mes récits à venir. Parce que bon, ici, nous sommes en plein dans le pic d'intensité de l'histoire. Donc c'est normal qu'il y ait beaucoup de charge émotionnelle, je pense. Non ?

Ariesnomu : Rhada est dirigiste, oui. C'est sa manière de s'exprimer qui veut ça. Si tu regardes bien, il se contente d'obéir à Kanon. Mais il le fait avec son style à lui, d'autant plus qu'il en a plein la casquette (Shura powa), ce qui ne le rend pas de la meilleure des humeurs, loin s'en faut. Comme l'a dit Kanon à son frère très justement, Rhadamanthe n'a jamais été habitué à donner autre chose que des ordres. Même lorsqu'il s'adresse à Hadès, ou à Perséphone (dans Rès principalement, parce que là, on ne les voit pas trop souvent ensemble), il a très souvent ce ton extrêmement cassant et autoritaire. C'est un Juge. Et, pire, c'est le Juge de Perséphone. Eaque est tout en subtilité et manipulation. Minos est autoritaire, mais a appris l'obéissance avec Hadès. Rhada lui… il crie sur Perséphone. Il n'y a guère qu'avec Kanon qu'il se comporte différemment. Et il a fait un long travail sur lui-même pour arriver à ce résultat.

Millenium : Pour la scène entre Kanon et Rhada… moi, ça n'a pas été la petite larme, mais les grandes eaux. Quand Rhada fait : « Tu vas me quitter. Et Sa Majesté va mourir. Et moi… je… ». Mais créboudin (oui, c'est un mot à moi). Je peux vous dire que la réaction de Kanon, j'ai pas eu à la chercher loin. Aucun problème pour me mettre à sa place. Strictement aucun. On était exactement dans le même état de délabrement avancé. Et les yeux de Milo…. Grrrrrrrr ! (Je te fais peur, comme ça, hein ?).

Cylla : Pour une fois, je vais répondre à une de tes questions :p La possession de Saga arrive alors que l'aube pointe. Donc juste au moment où Héméra prend ses fonctions. Vous aurez d'ailleurs remarqué que la plupart et les plus dangereuses des attaques de Nyx se font toujours la nuit. Bref. Héméra, aka le Jour, arrive et jette un coup d'œil à la situation. Elle voit sa môman qui est en train de posséder Saga. Et, elle voit que c'est en train de partir en vrille avec Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Jusqu'à présent, elle était plutôt neutre dans cette histoire, mais elle beaucoup sa môman quand même, hein. Elle appelle immédiatement sa sœur, j'ai donc nommé Ether, et file voir la petite voix (que Nyx avait réussi à convaincre de ne pas intervenir, comme elle le précise après avoir vu que Kanon est là), pour lui demander de les laisser gérer la situation. Il accepte mais durant le temps que dure cet échange, Kanon se retrouve à terre. D'où l'intervention d'Héméra et d'Ether, et la grosse culpabilité de la petite voix qui vient consoler Rhadamanthe. Donc, en fait, personne ne les a prévenues. Bon, ceci est peut-être un très mini spoil de ce chapitre… mais comme je ne suis même pas certaine d'avoir donné des explications suffisantes pour qu'on comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé… Disons que comme ça, vous pourrez me dire en review si c'était compréhensible. Et merci pour la musique. C'est vrai qu'au début, je cherchais vraiment des textes qui collent au moins un peu au chapitre (par une phrase particulière ou autre)… depuis FullMoon, j'ai changé de direction et je me contente de chercher des musiques qui me plaisent, dont l'ambiance me semble ressembler à celle que je veux pour mon chapitre, et que j'écoute en boucle pendant que j'écris. J'avais un peu commencé avec Vade Retro Telephone, déjà. Ça me permet d'avoir une unité de ton. Mais bon, pour Vade Retro, j'avais fait le choix sur la présence du téléphone (et le fait que c'était plus ou moins ce que pensait Shura qui s'empêchait de téléphoner à Rune). Depuis le chapitre 15, m'en tape complètement qu'il y ait un rapport ou pas. Enfin, il y en a toujours un, quelque part… mais bon.

Taïsha : poutoux à toi. Quelle idée de m'arrêter là ? Bah, c'était bien comme fin d'épisode, non ? Très cliffhanger pas trop stressant parce que vous savez toutes et tous qui Rhadamanthe va choisir. Donc ya une tension, mais pas non plus insupportable. Et ça donne une encore plus grande portée à son choix. Nan… c'est une bonne fin d'épisode, je trouve. :p (moi ? un peu sadique ? meeeeeeuh nan ! sadique implique de prendre du plaisir, moi c'est juste des choix parfaitement raisonnables et raisonnés… donc rien à voir… :p) Et merci pour Hypnos et Thanatos.

Et maintenant le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Dans la chambre de l'infirmerie, Kanon est allongé sur un lit, toujours inconscient. Camus lui a retiré son armure et, avec l'aide du Bélier, ils ont pansé ses plaies. Maintenant, le Verseau le veille, assis dans un fauteuil, tandis que Mû tente toujours de calmer Saga. L'aîné des Gémeaux est tiraillé entre son inquiétude pour son frère, sa dévotion envers Athéna et la haine que lui inspire Rhadamanthe. La Wyverne a levé la main sur Kanon. Et même les paroles apaisantes de son Atlante, qui lui a calmement fait le récit des événements, entrecoupant ses explications de caresses et de baisers, n'ont pas diminué son ressentiment. Tout juste cela a-t-il permis qu'il respecte les ordres de sa Déesse.

-Saga…, murmure Mû en lui prenant la main.

-Je sais, mon cœur. Mais je te garantis qu'une fois que tout cela sera terminé, je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

-Tu tuerais l'homme que ton frère aime ? De sang froid ? Tu détruirais la vie de Kanon ?

-Rhadamanthe a failli la détruire bien avant moi, gronde le Gémeau.

-Saga…

Le soupir du Bélier. Saga ferme les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner.

-Personne ne te le demande. Tu peux lui en vouloir autant que tu le souhaites. Mais n'oublie jamais que ton frère a voulu donner sa vie pour vous protéger tous les deux.

Mû a raison. Saga serre davantage sa main dans la sienne.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais comment il peut aimer cet… homme, lâche l'aîné des Gémeaux, dégouté.

-Cela ne regarde que lui. L'important n'est-il pas qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur ?

-Un bonheur qui l'a conduit dans ce lit… Je le savais ! Je lui ai dit ! Tu comprends, Mû ?! J'ai prévenu Kanon ! Je savais qu'il finirait par lui faire du mal ! Qu'il tenait davantage à sa Reine qu'à lui !

Saga s'en veut. Il aurait dû être plus convaincant. Il aurait dû… faire en sorte que son frère quitte le Juge. Qu'il ne l'aime plus autant. Qu'il redevienne raisonnable et revienne s'installer au Sanctuaire. Là où est sa place. Il n'a pas su le protéger. Une fois de plus, il a failli à son devoir.

-Kanon était parfaitement au courant.

Saga regarde Mû. Le Bélier est parfaitement calme. Comme toujours. Enveloppé de cette douce dignité qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

-Rhadamanthe ne lui a jamais caché que Perséphone resterait à jamais la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Si ton frère est resté avec lui malgré cela… Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il sait que Rhadamanthe est probablement le mieux placé pour comprendre et accepter qu'il y ait un autre homme dans sa vie.

-Ton frère a tenté de me tuer, quand il a su que tu étais dans un cercueil de glace, précise Camus. C'est Rhadamanthe qui l'a arrêté.

Le Verseau ne s'était jusqu'à présent absolument pas mêlé de la discussion entre les deux amants. Il a relevé ses yeux glacés sur l'aîné des Gémeaux qui ne veut pas comprendre. Kanon ? Se retourner contre un de ses pairs ? Contre Camus ?

-Et quand ils étaient aux Enfers, reprend le Bélier, quand ton frère a senti ton cosmos disparaître… il a attaqué Athéna. Et c'est Rhadamanthe qui s'est interposé, là encore.

Kanon… Attaquer Athéna ? Par tous les Dieux… Jamais Saga n'aurait pu imaginer que son frère se… Il n'arrive pas ne serait-ce qu'à penser ce mot. Dans le lit, un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de son cadet.

-Kanon !, s'écrie Saga en se précipitant à son chevet.

Il lui prend la main, et l'embrasse tendrement. De l'autre, il caresse le front de son frère.

-Tout va bien, Kanon. Tu es à l'infirmerie. Tu es en sécurité… Tout va bien. Ne fais pas d'effort, tu as été blessé, mais… tout va bien. Camus et Mû t'ont soigné. Tout va bien, Kanon. Je suis là.

-Sa… Saga ?, gémit-il en relevant les paupières.

-Oui, Kanon. C'est moi. Je suis là… tout va bien. Camus et Mû sont là aussi. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Le visage du cadet des Gémeaux se détend un peu. Il referme les yeux.

-Rhadamanthe… ? Rhadamanthe !

Kanon se retourne vers son frère. L'angoisse tord les traits de son visage. Saga serre les dents.

-Il n'est pas là, répond l'aîné le plus calmement qu'il peut.

-Où est-ce qu'il est ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Saga ?! Dis-moi !

-Calme-toi, Kanon… s'il-te-plait…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ?! Rhadamanthe ! Rhadamanthe !

Les appels désespérés résonnent douloureusement aux oreilles de Saga. Il se rend compte que Mû a parfaitement raison. Si le Juge disparaît maintenant de la vie de son frère, Kanon s'effondrera. Son jumeau aime Rhadamanthe. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Calme-toi, Kanon. Il est parti juste à la fin de la bataille… Milo est allé le chercher.

-Mais… il va bien, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu peux faire confiance à Milo. Et à Hadès.

Kanon s'effondre sur son oreiller. Où peut bien être son Juge ? Il aimerait libérer son cosmos pour chercher celui de l'Anglais, mais il n'en a pas la force… Rhadamanthe… Comment se sent-il ? Mal probablement… même s'il n'a rien à se reprocher. Le Grec savait pertinemment que le Juge ne laisserait pas passer l'insulte lorsqu'il a tenté de l'arrêter. Faites qu'il ne s'en veuille pas… Pas trop. Qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Avec son humeur, en ce moment… et Perséphone qui est sur l'Olympe… et… Non. Saga a raison. Il doit faire confiance à Milo. Le Scorpion connaît bien le Juge. Il soupire et regarde son frère.

-Mais toi ça va, hein ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nyx est partie. Et de l'autre côté de la porte là, Hypnos et Thanatos font le pied de grue pour empêcher qu'elle revienne.

-Comment l'avez-vous vaincue ?

-On ne l'a pas vaincue, avoue Mû. Apparemment, Héméra et Ether sont intervenues pour lui faire quitter le corps de Saga. Mais elle reviendra.

Kanon sent Saga qui serre davantage sa main et qui embrasse ses doigts dans l'espoir de le rassurer. On frappe à la porte. Milo. Le Scorpion entre dans la pièce. Camus se lève et vient se lover dans les bras du Grec.

-Alors ?, demande le Verseau.

-Il va… bien. Il est parti au temple de la Balance. Il voulait parler avec Eaque. Il a dit que c'était important. Je… ne crois pas qu'il viendra ici. Je suis… désolé, Kanon… vraiment.

Dans son lit, le cadet des Gémeaux essaye de retenir ses larmes.

* * *

Lorsque Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne pénètre dans le Temple de la Balance, Minos l'agresse aussitôt.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! Sa Majesté n'a rien voulu nous dire !

L'Anglais dégage les mains du Griffon qui avaient accroché ses bras, sans ménagement.

-Nyx a pris possession de Saga des Gémeaux durant quelques minutes. Personne n'a rien pu faire. Nous avons dû attendre l'intervention d'Héméra et d'Ether pour qu'elle le libère enfin.

-Pardon ?! Mais… Vous n'avez pas réussi ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'elles… ? Enfin, pourquoi… ?!

-Parce que j'ai failli tuer Kanon. Il faut que je parle à Eaque. Myu, va le réveiller.

Le Papillon ne bouge pas. Pas plus que Minos. Pas plus que Rune et Shura. Rhadamanthe ? Tuer Kanon ?

-Myu ! Va réveiller Eaque !

Le rugissement de la Wyverne les fait sortir de leur torpeur. L'Autrichien se lève d'un bond.

-Tout de suite, Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

-Pas la peine, fait une voix fatiguée depuis la porte de la chambre. Je suis là.

Eaque du Garuda fait quelques petits étirements, pour évacuer les dernières bribes de sommeil et détendre son corps qui porte encore la marque des tortures de Tartare. Minos s'est immédiatement porté à ses côtés. Eaque lui sourit tandis que le Griffon l'aide à s'installer dans le canapé. Le Papillon est allé dans la cuisine, pour servir un thé au Garuda. Rune et Shura, qui ont quitté le sofa, se sont écartés. Le Népalais reporte son attention sur l'Anglais qui n'a pas bougé et le regarde fixement.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il d'une voix parfaitement sérieuse.

C'est ce qu'il apprécie chez Eaque. Le Garuda comprend toujours tout, tout de suite. Par exemple, que si l'Anglais est ici, et non au chevet de Kanon, c'est que l'heure est infiniment grave. Cela enlève un poids des épaules de Rhadamanthe. Il n'aura pas à se battre pour aller à l'essentiel. Il ferme les yeux.

-Shura, laisse-nous. Rune, Myu, sortez aussi.

Le Papillon a posé le plateau sur la table basse. Il regarde le Balrog et le Capricorne. Et ils quittent le temple, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Une fois seul avec ses deux homologues, Rhadamanthe se décide enfin à s'asseoir. Il pousse un profond soupir.

-Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec « l'ami de Kanon ». Et… je crois qu'il a… enfin… Il m'a fait comprendre que c'était lui qui avait tué Sa Majesté, la première fois.

-Quoi ?!, s'exclame le Griffon.

La Garuda pose une main sur l'épaule de son amant.

-Calme-toi, Minos. Rhadamanthe ? Je veux que tu me répètes au mot près votre conversation.

* * *

_Venez tous au Temple d'Athéna. Tout de suite.

* * *

  
_

Dans la salle du trône, tout le monde est là. Chaque Chevalier. Chaque Spectre. Shunreï. Seika. Kiki. Cerbère. Sorrente. Pandore. Tous. Même Kanon, soutenu par son frère, avec Hypnos et Thanatos qui entourent Saga de leur cosmos. Rhadamanthe est là, lui aussi. Evidemment. Il se tient droit, fier et fort, à la droite de Minos, Eaque faisant de même de l'autre côté du Griffon. Les trois Juges font front. Ensemble. Superbes de prestance, de charisme et de détermination. Indifférents au reste du monde. Indifférents. Rhadamanthe n'a pas eu ne serait-ce qu'un regard pour le cadet des Gémeaux. Il ne faut pas que Kanon y pense. Pas maintenant. Hadès et Athéna les ont tous convoqués. L'heure est grave. Importante. Il ne doit pas laisser son esprit… divaguer et… penser à Rhadamanthe. Qui semble vouloir s'éloigner de lui. Le quitter. Le… quitter. Kanon sent les bras de Saga resserrer leur étreinte. Son jumeau a bien évidemment perçu sa peine. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire.

Athéna et Hadès arrivent enfin. Ils regardent l'assemblée. C'est la Déesse qui prend la parole. Elle est chez elle, après tout.

-Vous! Vous tous! Je n'ai pas de mots, pour m'adresser à vous ! Il n'y a plus, en cet instant, ni de Spectres, ni de Chevaliers, ni de Marinas ! Face à la menace que nous affrontons, nous ne sommes plus qu'une seule et même armée ! Faite d'hommes et de femmes ! De dieux et d'humains ! Protecteurs de la surface, des profondeurs et des océans ! Protecteurs du monde et de son équilibre ! Et dans cette lutte, peut-être pour la première fois depuis le début des combats, nous avons une raison de nous réjouir. Pas de reprendre espoir, car je sais que personne parmi nous ne l'a perdu, mais de reprendre l'avantage. Poséidon vient de nous contacter. Son retour, avec les deux sceaux, n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. Tout l'Olympe s'est mobilisé afin de les forger en un si court laps de temps. Et c'est à nous qu'il reviendra d'aller les placer. Nous nous montrerons dignes de leur confiance ! De leurs efforts ! De leur foi en notre capacité à réussir cette mission qu'ils nous confient ! Pour cela… chacun de vous devra tenir son rôle. Un rôle qu'Hadès et moi avons pris le temps d'assigner à chacun d'entre vous. Certains, parmi vous, trouveront peut-être que la place que nous vous avons choisi n'est pas la meilleure. Certains voudront peut-être protester. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux contestations. Et chaque rôle est d'une importance capitale. Que ce soit parmi ceux qui se rendront aux Enfers pour replacer les sceaux ou parmi ceux qui resteront ici, au Sanctuaire, pour parer à une éventuelle attaque de Nyx et… qui représenteront le dernier espoir, le dernier rempart contre nos ennemis si cette mission venait à échouer.

Athéna marque une pause. Le silence règne dans le Palais.

-Hadès, je t'en prie…, fait-elle en lui donnant la parole.

-Merci, Athéna.

Le Dieu pose son regard sur l'assemblée.

-Minos, Eaque, Rhadamanthe, Shion, Dohko, Sorrente, vous participerez aux rituels avec Athéna, Poséidon et moi. Cette tâche sera loin d'être évidente. Nous vous avons préparé des documents qui vous expliqueront exactement comment cela se déroulera. Poséidon nous contactera une heure avant son arrivée. Nous nous réunirons à ce moment là, pour mettre au point les derniers détails.

Les six concernés hochent la tête.

-Charon, Phlégyas, Myu, ainsi qu'Aiolia, Shaka et Aphrodite, vous nous accompagnerez. Votre rôle sera de nous défendre durant les cérémonies, afin qu'elles suivent leur cours quoiqu'il arrive. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre, mais je doute qu'Erèbe et Tartare n'aient pas quelques surprises pour nous. Io, Baian et Krishna sont en route pour nous rejoindre. Ils viendront également.

Sorrente fait aussitôt un pas en avant, et s'agenouille.

-Pardonnez mon interruption, Seigneur Hadès.

-Oui, Général ?, demande le Dieu.

-Sauriez-vous qui dirige le Sanctuaire sous-marin, à l'heure actuelle ?

-Quand je l'ai contacté, répond Athéna en lieu et place de son oncle, Io m'a dit qu'il se rangeait à ton avis, et qu'il allait confier les Marinas à Magellan. Mais je ne connais pas ce Général… Auriez-vous trouvez un nouveau Dragon des Mers, Sorrente ?

La Sirène sourit, alors qu'un murmure de stupeur se répand parmi ceux qui savent qui est effectivement Magellan.

-Certes non, Déesse. Il ne s'agit pas d'un combattant. Mais la décision de Io est judicieuse. Magellan est probablement celui dont le caractère se rapproche le plus de celui de notre Dieu. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il faut pour assurer la protection des Océans. Je suis pleinement rassuré.

Et l'Autrichien regagne sa place, sous le regard sidéré de Pandore qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

-Les autres, reprend Hadès, tous les autres, vous resterez ici. Et protégerez le Sanctuaire. Nyx ne manquera pas de profiter de notre départ pour tenter de s'en emparer. Poséidon a fait vite. Nous devrions être en mesure de remplacer les sceaux avant toute libération, ce qui explique cette équipe relativement resserrée. Et si l'un d'eux échappe à ses liens… Nous n'aurons pas la moindre chance en étant sur leur territoire. Il est parfaitement inutile de courir davantage de risques que ceux que nous prenons. Bien. Vous avez vos instructions. Vous pouvez vous retirez. Nous vous contacterons dès que nous connaîtrons l'heure du retour de Poséidon.

L'assemblée s'incline.

-Non ! Laissez-moi venir avec vous !

Kanon a visiblement réussi à se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère, qui s'était évertué à l'empêcher de parler.

-Je pourrais vous être utile ! Je peux vous déposer au plus près de l'emplacement des sceaux ! Et je suis protégé contre l'influence des entités ! Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi venir avec vous !

Athéna et Hadès le considèrent un moment. Ils souhaitaient qu'il vienne avec eux, effectivement. Mais son état de faiblesse les en a dissuadé. Maintenant, si Kanon s'en sent capable, se passer de son aide… Minos fait un pas en avant.

-Majesté, je m'y oppose.

Stupeur dans la salle. Rhadamanthe et Eaque se portent aux côtés du Griffon, pour signifier leur soutien au Juge d'Hadès. Kanon a cessé de respirer.

-Pardon ?, fait le Dieu en haussant un sourcil.

-Je m'oppose formellement à la présence du Second Chevalier des Gémeaux lors de cette mission, répète le Norvégien.

-Explique-toi, Minos.

Minos prend une grande respiration puis plante son regard dans celui de son Dieu.

-Majesté… Nous savons qui a tué Sa Majesté Perséphone.

Instantanément le cosmos d'Hadès s'enflamme. Cela fait des millénaires que cette question n'a pas trouvé de réponse. Qu'elle obsède le Dieu des Enfers.

-Parle !

-Il s'agit justement de la voix qui protège le Second Gémeau, Majesté. Et Eaque…

Minos regarde son collègue.

-Je pense avoir découvert son identité, fait le Garuda.

-QUI ?! QUI, EAQUE ?!

-Chaos.

Le temps suspend son vol. Instantanément. Chaos. Le Père de Nyx, d'Erèbe, de Tartare... Le créateur de toute chose. Même la fureur d'Hadès n'a pas su résister à cette révélation. Dans la tête de Kanon, une voix résonne.

_-Il a donc fait son choix... Et c'est Perséphone qu'il a choisi. Et non toi._

-Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion, Eaque ?, demande Athéna, alors qu'Hadès est encore sous le choc.

-Une multitude de détails. Mais voyez-vous quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse imposer sa volonté à trois Dieux Primordiaux, en leur interdisant purement et simplement de s'en prendre à quelqu'un ? Et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que si Héméra et Ether sont intervenues pour libérer Saga, c'est uniquement dans le but de protéger Nyx des représailles de son Père après que Kanon ait été touché.

Le Garuda ferme les yeux un instant.

-Ceci étant dit, Rhadamanthe a eu la confirmation de sa bouche même, ou peu s'en faut, qu'il est le responsable de la première des morts de Sa Majesté. Et il a été très clair par deux fois : il ne protège pas les Enfers, ni le Sanctuaire. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il soutient l'action de Nyx et de ses frères. C'est même probablement lui qui est à l'origine de l'usure des sceaux. Il est notre ennemi mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, il souhaite tout de même préserver Kanon. Je me garderai bien de chercher à comprendre les motivations qui animent ses choix. Mais je juge, tout comme Minos, qu'il serait imprudent d'emmener le Second Chevalier des Gémeaux avec nous. Ce serait laisser à Chaos une trop grande marge de manœuvre. S'il se rangeait définitivement aux côtés de ses enfants et se décidait à intervenir directement contre nous… nous serions perdus.

Et chacun sait bien que ce que vient d'énoncer le Garuda n'est que la plus stricte vérité.

* * *

-Rhadamanthe !

Sur le parvis du temple d'Athéna, le Juge se fige. Derrière lui, Kanon s'est arrêté, n'osant par franchir les… deux mètres qui les séparent. Juste quelques pas qu'il est incapable de faire seul. Eaque et Minos se tournent vers lui, puis vers le Juge de Perséphone qui a fermé les yeux.

-Allez-y. Je vous rejoins, fait l'Anglais à l'adresse de ses deux collègues.

Le Griffon et le Garuda hésitent une seconde puis finissent par se ranger à son avis.

-Si tu as besoin, tu sais que tu n'as qu'à nous appeler…, lui fait Minos avant de s'en aller.

Non sans avoir jeter un regard noir au cadet des Gémeaux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, demande enfin la Wyverne.

-Te parler.

-Pourquoi ?

Kanon sent se dessiner sur ses lèvres un petit sourire triste. Cette situation lui rappelle… quand ce Juge, qui n'était pas encore le sien, est venu lui dire au revoir dans le temple des Gémeaux. Il y a deux mois à peine. Il y a une éternité.

-Tu le sais. Je te l'ai dit… tant de fois.

Le Juge se retourne enfin. Mais il ne regarde pas le Gémeau. Derrière lui, Saga, Mû,… Hypnos et Thanatos.

-Pas ici.

-Où ?

Dans ce simple mot, dans cette simple syllabe, Kanon fait passer… tout ce qu'il éprouve. Et surtout le fait qu'il est prêt à suivre le Juge n'importe où pour la promesse de pouvoir échanger avec lui quelques mots, de pouvoir… être avec lui. Encore. Ne serait-ce qu'une minute, qu'une seconde de plus. Encore.

-Je ne sais pas, répond Rhadamanthe en serrant les dents, évitant toujours les yeux du Chevalier.

-Il y a toujours la chambre de l'infirmerie…, suggère Mû.

L'Anglais pousse un long soupir. Et il retourne dans le temple d'Athéna, d'un pas rapide et décidé. Kanon accorde au Bélier un regard empli de reconnaissance avant de s'élancer à sa suite.

* * *

Rhadamanthe a pénétré dans la chambre et s'est assis, jambes et bras croisés, tête basse, sur la chaise depuis laquelle Camus a veillé sur le blessé. Kanon entre à sa suite et referme doucement la porte. Il pose son front contre le panneau de bois, sans oser se retourner pour regarder le Juge. Il a tellement peur de ce qu'il va lire sur son visage. Ils restent ainsi, parfaitement silencieux, durant plusieurs minutes.

-Tu ne voulais pas me parler ?

La voix de Rhadamanthe est dure. Cassante. Minérale. Comme ces pierres volcaniques que le vent et le sable ont ciselées pour les rendre plus effilées et coupantes que la meilleure des lames. Dépourvue de tout sentiment. Dépourvue d'amour.

-Est-ce que…

Cette question en train de détruire l'âme de Kanon. Autant la disparition de Saga l'a fait se révolter, l'a empli de rage, lui a donné envie de… détruire le monde, autant maintenant… le monde ne lui semble plus avoir la moindre importance. Nyx, Erèbe, Tartare… Chaos… Ils peuvent bien l'emporter. Ici et maintenant, dans cette petite chambre, il s'en moque éperdument. Tout ce qui importe, tout ce qui compte à ses yeux, en cet instant, c'est d'avoir la réponse à cette question qu'il n'arrive pas à poser. Il prend une grand respiration, relève les yeux et finit par trouver le courage de se retourner vers le seul amour de sa vie.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment fini entre nous ?

Le Juge ferme les yeux.

-Kanon…, soupire-t-il.

-Je veux juste savoir Rhadamanthe. Est-ce… qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance pour qu'un jour tu… veuilles encore de moi ? Une minuscule chance que, quand tout sera fini, tu… acceptes de me reprendre avec toi ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de… vivre avec l'espoir que, lorsqu'on aura gagné, tu pourras retomber amoureux de moi ? Même si cela doit prendre des mois, des années… Je veux juste savoir… si je peux espérer qu'un jour… tu m'aimeras à nouveau.

L'Anglais lève les yeux au plafond, quitte sa chaise et va se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, contre un mur. Il tourne consciencieusement le dos au Gémeau.

-Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'interdire d'espérer quoique ce soit.

Kanon s'effondre. C'est fini. C'est ce que vient de lui annoncer Rhadamanthe. Il se met à sangloter. Son corps est pris de soubresauts. Son dos frappe avec une régularité de métronome la porte derrière lui. Chaque respiration lui arrache une plainte.

-Oh… Kanon… Arrête, s'il-te-plait, finit par murmurer le Juge.

-Je…. Je peux pas, gémit le Grec entre deux hoquets larmoyants. Je… je voudrais bien… je te jure… Mais… je peux pas…

Nouveau soupir du Juge. Il se retourne et vient s'asseoir à côté du Gémeau pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux et ses lèvres viennent embrasser le sommet de son crâne, tandis que Kanon enfouit son visage contre son torse.

-Calme-toi. Calme-toi… Ça va aller, le berce tendrement le Juge.

-Non…, murmure le Grec d'une voix plaintive. Non, ça n'ira pas… Si tu ne m'aimes plus… ça n'ira plus jamais…

Le Juge ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Il ne faut surtout pas que Kanon remarque ses tremblements, ni les larmes qui commencent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

-Bien sûr que si, ça ira…, fait-il tout bas. Tu verras. Tu as ton frère. Tu as Athéna. Tu étais heureux avant… moi. Tu le seras à nouveau. Tu seras heureux, Kanon.

-C'est pas vrai. Tu mens. Je sais que tu mens. Je t'aime trop, Rhadamanthe. Je t'aime trop pour être heureux si je sais que plus jamais tu ne me prendras dans tes bras, que plus jamais tu ne m'embrasseras, que plus jamais je n'aurais le droit de partager ton lit, que plus jamais je ne sentirais tes mains sur moi, que plus jamais je n'entendrais les battements de ton cœur en posant ma tête sur ta poitrine après que tu m'aies fait l'amour, que plus jamais je ne te verrai sourire, que plus jamais je ne t'entendrai me dire que tu m'aimes…

-Kanon… arrête, s'il-te-plait. C'est suffisamment dur comme ça sans que tu en rajoutes…

Le Gémeau s'écarte légèrement et ose relever le visage vers celui du Juge. Qui est trempé de larmes. Ils échangent un regard, avant que l'Anglais ne détourne les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

-Tu m'aimes…, réalise Kanon dans un souffle.

Il prend le visage de l'Anglais à deux mains.

-Rhadamanthe ! Rhadamanthe ! Tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes encore, Rhadamanthe !, s'émerveille-t-il.

-Evidemment que je t'aime, Kanon…, avoue-t-il enfin le Juge dans un sourire en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Evidemment que je t'aime… Je t'aimerai chaque jour de ma vie. Mais ça ne change rien…

Il prend les mains qui encadrent son visage pour les reposer sur le torse de Kanon. Il lui sourit et lui embrasse le front. Il l'écarte, enfin, et se lève pour s'intéresser au montant du lit.

-Mais… si ! Ça change tout !, s'écrie le Gémeau. Tu m'aimes, Rhadamanthe ! Ça veut dire que tu sais que j'ai rien fait ! Que c'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée ! Alors pourquoi tu veux me punir si tu sais que je n'ai rien fait ?!

-Mais je ne veux pas te punir, voyons…

-Si ! Tu me punis, Rhadamanthe ! Tu me punis comme Saga quand il m'a enfermé ! Mais j'ai rien fait cette fois ! J'ai rien fait ! C'est pas juste !

L'Anglais se retourne. Jamais il n'a vu Kanon comme ça. On dirait un enfant. Il tape des poings et des pieds sur le sol en répétant que c'est injuste… Rhadamanthe se précipite vers lui. Agenouillé devant lui, il lui bloque les pieds avec ses genoux et lui a attrapé les poignets, pour les maintenir de force au sol.

-Kanon, arrête. Regarde-moi, Kanon. Regarde-moi…

-Nan… !, fait-il en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête.

-Kanon ! Regarde-moi !, rugit Rhadamanthe.

Le Gémeau tressaille, et s'arrête. Il baisse la tête et lève timidement les yeux sur le Juge. Par en-dessous. Comme un enfant qui va se faire gronder. Voir son Gémeau dans cet état fend le cœur de l'Anglais.

-Kanon… je ne veux pas te punir. Je veux te protéger.

Il joint leurs deux fronts.

-J'ai peur de… te faire du mal, Kanon, si je reste avec toi. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il a fait… Tu imagines s'il en venait à te posséder ? Il peut recommencer. Et je sais que si je me retrouve en face de lui… même s'il est dans ton corps, dans ce corps que… je chéris… plus que ma propre vie…, je sais que je l'attaquerai. Que je ferai tout pour tenter de le tuer, le détruire… Je t'ai déjà blessé… J'aurais pu te tuer, Kanon. Je ne veux pas… que ça recommence. Tu es en danger rien qu'en étant dans cette pièce, seul avec moi.

-Mais tu pourras pas le tuer. Il est plus fort que toi. Il est plus fort que moi. Il est plus fort que tout le monde.

-Je sais. Mais j'essaierai, quand même. Quitte à en mourir. Alors soit il finira par abandonner ton corps, et c'est toi que je détruirai… Soit il me tuera, moi. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je ne veux pas courir ce risque, Kanon. Je veux que tu vives. Et que tu n'aies pas à supporter ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de culpabilité pour… mon éventuelle disparition.

-Mais il a dit qu'il nous protègerait tous les deux…

-Et je l'ai trahi. Peut-être même qu'il refusera de te protéger toi, maintenant. Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a demandé de choisir, entre toi et Elle. Tu me connais, Kanon. Tu sais que ce choix n'en était pas un, pour moi. Perséphone. Toujours. Quoiqu'il en coûte. Maintenant, il faut que je l'assume. Et que je m'éloigne de toi.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il… s'en prenne à toi, à cause de moi. S'il y a la moindre chance qu'il ne te fasse pas porter le poids de mon choix… je ne peux pas la laisser passer. Tu comprends, Kanon ? Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse te faire du mal. Je veux qu'il continue à te protéger, mon amour.

-Encore…

Le Gémeau a fermé les yeux. Il a la bouche entrouverte et sa respiration est profonde. Il a rejeté la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge au Juge.

-Non, Kanon, je t'en supplie…, l'implore l'Anglais.

-Encore…

-S'il-te-plait…

-Encore…

Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas succomber. Il ne veut pas poser ses lèvres à la base de ce cou… juste là… là où pulse cette veine… chargée du sang de Kanon… Goûter encore la peau de Kanon…

-Kanon… il ne faut pas. Je viens de te l'expliquer. Il faut que tu m'aides, Kanon. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

-T'aider pour quoi ?, demande le Gémeau en regardant le plafond.

-Pour te quitter.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, moi, s'amuse Kanon. Je me fous de sa protection, je me moque d'être en sécurité comme de ma première chemise, j'en ai rien à secouer de tout ça… Moi, je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je ferai n'importe quoi, mon amour. Tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux… tant que tu me promets qu'on restera ensemble.

Rhadamanthe réfléchit durant quelques secondes. L'instabilité de Kanon est, elle aussi, une source de danger… Quel intérêt de s'éloigner de lui si c'est pour constater qu'il a perdu l'esprit et qu'il…

-Tout ce que je veux ?, demande le Juge.

-Oui.

-Alors je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne viendras pas aux Enfers pour participer à cette bataille, ni à aucune autre. Je veux que tu me promettes que tant que tout ceci ne sera pas réglé, tu resteras dans cette chambre et que tu ne tenteras rien.

-Et tu restes avec moi… ?

-Jusqu'à ce que Sa Majesté nous appelle. Après je devrais y aller, et… toi, tu resteras ici. A l'abri. D'accord ?

-Et quand tu reviendras, tu m'aimeras encore ? Et on restera ensemble ?

Rhadamanthe sourit.

-Tu seras toujours le seul pour moi, mon amour… je te le promets. Alors ?

-D'accord.

-Tu resteras ici ? Tu resteras à l'abri ? Quoiqu'il arrive ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demande le Gémeau en voyant le Juge libérer son cosmos.

-J'appelle Minos. Pour lui dire que je reste ici, avec toi, et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas… Voilà... C'est fait.

Le Juge sourit au Gémeau avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Kanon se jette sur Rhadamanthe. Il emprisonne ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant et possessif, auquel le Juge répond aussitôt.

-Ne… Ne me refais plus jamais ça…, murmure le Grec entre deux baisers. Plus jamais. J'ai cru que… le monde était mort, mon amour. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, et je ne veux plus jamais le ressentir, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais.

Le Gémeau est allongé sur l'Anglais. Le Juge passe une main dans la chevelure bouclée.

-Je suis désolé, Kanon. Je… pensais vraiment que c'était la meilleure solution.

-Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu être une solution, Rhadamanthe ? Il ne peut pas y avoir de solution sans qu'on soit ensemble.

-C'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te tenir le petit discours que j'avais préparé.

-Tu avais préparé un discours ?

-Oui. Quelque chose de très bien. De très raisonnable. Où je te parlais de ton frère, de toi, du fait que vous seriez plus en sécurité sans que je traîne dans les parages. Plus heureux aussi… Mieux. Mais à chaque fois que je relevais les yeux vers toi… je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui occupait mon esprit.

-Laquelle ?

-Toi. Je veux t'aimer, Kanon. Ces quelques heures, je veux les passer à te faire l'amour.

* * *

Charon s'est installé pour jouer aux cartes sur l'esplanade devant la montée du Sanctuaire. Il aime se trouver là, aux entrées. On voit les gens arriver avec leur idées préconçues, leurs peurs, leurs espoirs… leurs visages qui tentent de cacher leur profonde naïveté. Comme ces trois-là, qui avancent vers lui dans la lumière du matin, vêtus de leurs armures dorées. Ils pensent être prêts. Ils croient avoir tout vu. Etre grands, déjà. Oui, vraiment, Charon aime ces moments. Car il trouve ça beau, tout ces gens qui sont encore presque vivants.

-Mon père est-il arrivé ?, demande l'un des trois, hautain.

-Votre père ?, fait le Passeur en relevant les yeux.

-Evidemment… le Seigneur Poséidon. Je suis Krishna de Chrysaor, Général de l'Océan Indien. Et voici Io de Scylla, et Baian de l'Hippocampe.

Charon ramasse ses cartes et regarde Io.

-Je croyais que c'était vous qui dirigiez les opérations, fait-il en direction du Chilien.

Pour toute réponse, Scylla se contente d'hausser les épaules. Si Chrysaor souhaite prendre les choses en mains, quelle importance ? Il a bien laissé à une loutre la responsabilité des Océans… Le pire étant peut-être que tout le monde a applaudi des deux mains à cette annonce. Et puis de toute façon, dans quelques minutes, ils repasseront tous sous l'autorité de Sorrente, que même le Sri Lankais n'ose remettre en question.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?, demande Krishna. Et qui êtes vous, d'abord ?

-Ce que ça fait au pauvre batelier sans bateau ? Strictement rien, mais j'aime bien discuter. Et pour vous répondre, Général, je suis Charon, Passeur de l'Achéron, Nocher des Enfers et, puisque vous semblez vous intéresser à la généalogie, fils de Nyx et d'Erèbe.

Baian et Io échangent un regard. Krishna a ferré un gros poisson. Et connaissant la capacité de Chrysaor à vouloir avoir le dernier mot, les choses promettent de devenir intéressantes.

-Oh, vraiment ?, fait le Sri Lankais, piqué au vif en constatant que son vis-à-vis était au moins aussi titré que lui.

-Vraiment, répond Charon, très calme.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être le fils de traitres ?

Derrière Chrysaor, les deux Généraux se raidissent. Les choses ne deviennent pas amusantes du tout, en fin de compte…

-Traitres ?, relève le Passeur. Mon père et ma mère n'ont jamais prêté serment d'allégeance à qui que ce soit sur l'Olympe. Comment voudriez-vous qu'ils soient des traitres ? Des ennemis, oui, ça oui. Mais des traitres…

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas de les trahir, vous ?

-Je n'ai pas trahi mes parents. Pas plus qu'Hypnos et Thanatos n'ont trahi notre mère. Nous avons fait un choix, il y a longtemps. Celui de notre propre route. Où voyez-vous une traitrise dans le fait qu'un enfant décide de son propre chemin ?

Charon se met à battre ses cartes.

-N'êtes-vous au service de Poséidon que parce que vous êtes son fils ? Votre Général en Chef est établi au onzième temple. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre les marches.

Et le Passeur commence une nouvelle réussite.

* * *

Dans le lit de l'infirmerie, Kanon et Rhadamanthe tentent de reprendre leur souffle. Ils sont en sueur, l'un comme l'autre.

-Kanon ?

-Oui, mon amour ?

-Tu te souviens de ta promesse, quand Saga est venu te chercher durant nos vacances ?

-Je t'ai promis quelque chose ?

-Oui. Que la prochaine fois que nous ferions l'amour, tu ferais tout ce que je veux…

-Ah, oui. C'est vrai, je m'en souviens. Et donc ?

-Tu crois qu'il te reste suffisamment d'énergie pour recommencer ?

Kanon sourit.

-Ça doit pouvoir se trouver…

Il regarde son Juge, qui semble soucieux. Il fronce les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, le rassure l'Anglais. C'est juste que… j'aimerais qu'on échange. Que ce soit toi qui… viennes en moi.

Le Gémeau ouvre de grands yeux.

-Mais… ! Mais je ne sais pas faire ! Je vais te faire mal, mon amour ! Tu imagines si je te fais mal ?! Juste avant que tu ailles aux Enfers ?!

-Kanon… tu as promis. Tout ce que je veux. Et c'est de cela dont j'ai envie.

-Mais… ! Mais !

-S'il-te-plait, mon amour. S'il-te-plait…

Ces deux mots… Et la voix si tendre et suppliante de son Juge… Et ses lèvres qui embrassent délicatement le creux de son épaule…

-Tu me guideras ?, demande le Grec. Et tu me promets que si je te blesse ou que tu as mal, on arrête tout ?

-Je te le promets.

Le Gémeau soupire.

-C'est d'accord.

Rhadamanthe l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Ils se caressent. Leurs corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant des gémissements lascifs. Les mains de Kanon parcourent le corps du Juge sans qu'il n'ose s'aventurer trop bas. Le Gémeau a peur, oui. Peur de le décevoir.

-Donne-moi ta main, murmure l'Anglais.

Kanon s'exécute et voit le Juge porter ses doigts à ses lèvres et se mettre à les lécher, lascivement. Le Gémeau ferme les yeux et déglutit difficilement. S'il continue comme ça… Mais il s'arrête et dirige la main de Kanon entre ses cuisses.

-Juste un doigt, pour commencer… Doucement. Tout doucement.

-Je vais te faire mal…

-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Un doigt, Kanon. S'il-te-plait.

-Rhadamanthe…

-Fais-le, Kanon !

Alors le Gémeau fait pénétrer son index dans l'intimité de son amour. Qui ouvre de grands yeux et serre les dents. Et dont la respiration s'accélère.

-Tu vois…, gémit le Grec.

Le Gémeau est au désespoir. Il doit lui faire mal. Il doit le faire souffrir. Lui n'a jamais souffert avec Rhadamanthe… jamais beaucoup en tout cas. Mais il n'a pas l'expérience de son Juge. Il n'a pas…

- Il faut juste que je me détende, fait l'Anglais entre ses dents. Continue. Et caresse-moi.

Comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment a-t-il pu oublier… ? Son Juge a pris tellement bien soin de lui, lors de leur première fois ensemble… Il n'a qu'à faire pareil. Kanon se relève et vient s'installer entre les jambes écartées de Rhadamanthe. De sa main libre, il vient masser le sexe gorgé de désir de son amant. Son Juge se cambre. Il le sent se détendre autour de son index qui le caresse tendrement. Qu'il ose enfoncer plus profondément, soutirant une plainte de plaisir à l'Anglais. Et une autre. Et une autre…

-Rajoutes-en un, Kanon... Un autre doigt... Maintenant... Ahhh…

Le Gémeau obéit. Il laisse ses souvenirs affluer et comme Rhadamanthe il y a deux mois, il marque une pause lorsque son majeur rejoint son index, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence. Il continue de caresser le sexe dressé et vient poser ses lèvres sur le gland, le lécher doucement. Des soupirs d'extase s'échappent de la gorge du Juge. Il pousse même un léger râle de pur plaisir lorsque la bouche de Kanon le prend entièrement, tandis que ses doigts s'enfoncent le plus profondément qu'ils peuvent. Durant de longues minutes, le Juge reste parfaitement immobile, à savourer les sensations que Kanon fait monter en lui.

-Maintenant, mon amour. Si tu es prêt… viens en moi… maintenant.

Le Gémeau retire ses doigts, lèche une dernière fois le membre dressé de Rhadamanthe, prend les hanches de son Juge pour les poser sur ses propres cuisses… Il présente son sexe gonflé. Il réalise la vigueur de sa propre érection. Elle est presque douloureuse. Il se rend compte à quel point il a envie de ça, lui aussi. Mais il ne doit pas se précipiter… Il doit garder le contrôle, comme Rhadamanthe l'a gardé, tant de fois. A chaque fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour ensemble. Alors Kanon s'enfonce en lui. Doucement. Tout doucement. Le plus doucement possible. C'est une véritable torture pour lui, tant il aimerait être déjà au plus profond de son Juge. Il regarde son visage. Son amour grimace. Il sait bien qu'il est largement plus imposant que quelques doigts. Alors il ralentit encore et revient le caresser. Il revient masser ce sexe qui lui a donné tant de plaisir… et, soudain, Rhadamanthe s'ouvre devant lui. Entièrement. Alors Kanon glisse au plus profond de son amant. Pour tomber dans ses bras.

-Ça va ?, demande le Gémeau à l'oreille de son Juge.

Des larmes coulent le long des joues de l'Anglais. Le Grec se redresse, mais est aussitôt happé par deux bras puissants.

-Non ! Reste ! Reste-là ! Reste en moi ! Oh ! Kanon… ! Tu es en moi… ! Tu es en moi, mon amour ! Je te sens… en moi… ! Est-ce que… c'est aussi… merveilleux pour toi que pour moi ?

-C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ?

Il n'y a aucune malice dans la question de Kanon. Et ce n'est pas non plus un enfant qui espère une récompense qui vient de la poser. Non. Cette voix est celle d'un homme. Tout simplement.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux de toute ma vie, mon amour, murmure le Juge.

Et si l'on en croit l'expression de plénitude qui couvre son visage, il ne dit que la vérité. Le Gémeau sourit.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, la première fois que je t'ai senti en moi. Qu'il ne pouvait rien exister de meilleur… et puis tu as commencé à bouger. Comme ça.

Kanon fait onduler ses hanches. Quelques mouvements lents et doux. Le Juge ouvre de grands yeux et enfonce ses doigts dans les flancs de son amant.

-Kanon… !

-Je sais… je sais… C'est bon… hein ? J'adore quand tu me fais ça… avec ton ventre qui se frotte encore contre mon sexe… Tu sens ? Oh ! et puis il y a ça aussi…

Kanon se redresse légèrement et donne de plus rapides coups de bassin, mais toujours de faible amplitude. Comme s'il n'osait pas s'enfoncer totalement. Jusqu'à un dernier… brusque, violent, qui arrache un cri de pure jouissance au Juge. Et Kanon continue. Il s'écarte de Rhadamanthe pour replonger en lui. Toujours plus profond. Toujours plus puissant. Toujours plus fort. C'est au tour du Gémeau de serrer les dents maintenant. Et de détourner son regard du visage extatique que lui offre l'Anglais. C'est tellement bon, de lire autant de plaisir… C'est tellement bon de l'entendre crier… C'est tellement bon de le sentir… tout autour de lui… Il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête. Il faut qu'il tienne… encore. Il ralentit un peu dans l'espoir de ne pas succomber trop vite. Mais Rhadamanthe vient enserrer sa taille de ses jambes. Pour le forcer à accélérer. Pour le forcer à s'enfoncer davantage encore. Tant pis. Trop tard. Il ne cherchera plus à résister. Ses mains agrippent les hanches de Rhadamanthe et il se met à bouger en lui. Plus vite. Plus fort. Encore plus. Toujours plus. Ce sont deux regards de déments qui se croisent… Ils explosent. Ensemble. Au même instant. Ils se libèrent. Dans deux hurlements.

Durant de longues minutes, ils sont restés immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapables du moindre mouvement, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Et maintenant, Rhadamanthe caresse délicatement les cheveux de Kanon, tandis que le Gémeau à la tête posée contre sa poitrine, et écoute les battements de son cœur.

-Merci, mon amour…, murmure le Juge.

-De rien… Tu sais que c'est très agréable d'être actif ?

L'Anglais sourit.

-Oui, je sais, Kanon. J'ai plutôt une bonne idée de ce que ça fait…

-Ah euh… oui… c'est pas faux…

Et ils se mettent à rire doucement. Tous les deux. Parce qu'ils sont heureux. Parce qu'ils sont ensemble.

-Je t'aime, Kanon, fait le Juge, très sérieusement.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour, lui répond le Gémeau en se pelotonnant contre lui.

-Tu me laisses me lever quelques instants? Il faut que je lise le papier de Sa Majesté, pour les cérémonies. Tu n'auras qu'à t'endormir dans mes bras, toi.

-Oh oui. Dormir. Dans tes bras. J'ai envie de ça…

-Et bien c'est ce que l'on va faire dans ce cas, mon amour.

Le Juge se lève, récupère le document que lui a confié Hadès et revient s'allonger dans le lit. Aussitôt, Kanon vient poser sa tête au creux de son épaule, passant son bras en travers de sa poitrine, et glissant une jambe entre celles du Juge. L'Anglais lui caresse les cheveux, et embrasse distraitement son front, tout en lisant les instructions pour les rituels qu'il aura à effectuer aux Enfers. Et Kanon s'endort, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Dans la grande bibliothèque du Palais d'Athéna, deux Dieux, quatre Généraux de Poséidon, un Pope, quatre Chevaliers d'Or, trois Spectres et deux Juges sont rassemblés. La porte s'ouvre, et Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne fait son entrée, posant immédiatement un genou à terre.

-Veuillez pardonner mon retard.

-Relève-toi, Rhadamanthe, et viens nous rejoindre, fait Hadès, accompagnant du bras son invitation.

Tous savent que l'Anglais était en compagnie du cadet des Gémeaux. Et tous savent la délicate situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent tous deux. Rhadamanthe est le Juge de Perséphone. Kanon est a priori un protégé de Chaos… Ils avaient probablement encore quelques petites choses à se dire. Athéna prend la parole.

-Nous vous avons fait tous venir afin que chacun sache exactement comment les choses vont se passer durant les rituels, même si ceux-ci ne concernent directement que six d'entre vous, avec qui nous iront ensuite sur Star Hill pour mettre les derniers détails au point.

-Déesse ?

Rhadamanthe regarde Athéna.

-Oui ?

-Je crois qu'il est préférable que nous soyons tous également formés à ces rituels. Nous ne pouvons écarter la possibilité que l'un d'entre nous subisse une attaque et se retrouve dans l'incapacité d'assurer son rôle. Eaque est encore très faible, par exemple…

Minos et le Garuda s'étranglent et sont sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Et moi-même…, continue le Juge ignorant superbement la réaction de ses collègues, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Je ferais mon possible, mais je ne vous cacherai pas que l'absence de Sa Majesté me pèse énormément. Et les récents événements… s'ils n'ont pas entaché ma détermination, il serait fort présomptueux de ma part de penser qu'ils m'ont laissé parfaitement indemne.

-Rhadamanthe ?, fait Hadès en haussant un sourcil.

Il ne reconnaît pas le Juge de son épouse. Lui ? Avouer une faiblesse ?

-Majesté… l'heure est trop grave pour que je laisse mon orgueil m'aveugler, et me faire présumer de mes capacités. Il en va de la sauvegarde du monde, de la reprise des Enfers… et de la vie de Sa Majesté… Il vaut mieux prendre toutes les précautions.

L'assemblée se regarde. Pour finalement acquiescer à la proposition de la Wyverne.

* * *

_-Kanon ! Kanon, réveille-toi ! Mais tu vas te réveiller, oui ?! KANON !!_

Le Gémeau ouvre les yeux. Il est seul dans le lit. Par la fenêtre, il s'aperçoit que le Soleil commence déjà à décliner. Son Juge n'a probablement pas voulu le réveiller lorsqu'Hadès l'a appelé. Il est même sûrement déjà parti pour les Enfers… Faites que tout se passe bien et qu'il revienne vite… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est révéillé, déjà ? La voix dans sa tête. Chaos.

_-Oui, c'est moi. Et, histoire qu'on en finisse tout de suite avec les questions, oui, c'est moi qui ai tué Perséphone il y a trois mille ans. Et si tu veux tout savoir c'est même moi qui ai décoché la flèche du Sagittaire la seconde fois. Oui, Eaque a raison, je suis plutôt du côté de Nyx dans cette histoire. Et oui, malgré ça, je te protège toujours._

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_-Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Enfin, tu fais bien comme tu veux… C'est à propos de Rhadamanthe._

-Quoi, Rhadamanthe ? Vous lui en voulez pour avoir révélé qui vous êtes ?! Vous voulez vous venger ?! Vous voulez que je le quitte ?!

_-Mais non… Faut arrêter la parano, hein. Il avait un choix à faire, il l'a fait… et c'est tout, ça s'arrête là. Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que je m'en tape de ce que vous choisissez… ? Du moment que vous choisissez._

-Je ne comprends pas.

_-Je sais, mais c'est pas grave, et de toute façon, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Il t'a laissé un mot._

-Un mot ?

_-Sur la table._

Kanon se lève. Une petite lettre… couverte de l'écriture élégante de son Juge.

« Kanon,

Je ne sais pas si je trouverai les mots pour t'expliquer… pour que tu comprennes… Je suis incapable de te quitter. Même pour Elle. Il le faudrait pourtant. Je t'ai dit que, sachant ce qu'il a fait, je tenterai de le tuer même dans ton corps. Je viens de comprendre que je t'ai menti. Je viens de comprendre que je t'aime à un point que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer. Je t'aime, Kanon. De toute mon âme. Mais mon âme ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est Elle que je trahis… Je devrais La quitter. Mais je n'en suis pas plus capable. Elle est ma vie, Kanon. Je ne suis plus rien sans Elle. Même avec toi. Il n'y a pas de solution. Je suis incapable de choisir. Pardonne-moi, mon amour. Et dis-lui que je suis désolé. De ne pas avoir su vous aimer suffisamment pour pouvoir me décider. De ne pas être digne de vous.

Je t'aime, Kanon. Pour toujours. Et à jamais.

Rhadamanthe. »

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, demande Kanon.

Il bat des cils. Il ne veut pas pleurer. S'il se met à pleurer, cela signifiera qu'il aura compris… et il ne veut pas comprendre.

_-Tu le sais parfaitement._

-Non… je sais pas…, fait le Gémeau en secouant énergiquement la tête.

_-Kanon, cesse de faire l'enfant. Ça fonctionne peut-être sur ton frère et sur lui, mais pas avec moi._

-Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Il a promis ! Il a promis de rester avec moi !

_-Oui… et il t'a fait l'amour durant quatre heures avant de se rendre sur un champ de bataille… et il t'a demandé de lui faire l'amour. Je pense que je ne t'apprendrai rien en te disant que personne avant toi…_

-Arrête ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas comprendre !

_-Au point de ne rien faire pour l'empêcher de se suicider ?_

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?! Pourquoi tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ?!

_-Parce que Nyx m'a tenu la jambe. Je la soupçonne d'avoir voulu m'écarter pour que… je ne me mêle pas de cette histoire. Elle a complètement revu sa stratégie depuis sa discussion avec Héméra et Ether... Et pour répondre à ta seconde question, c'est parce que je ne souhaite pas sa mort. Parce qu'il est important pour toi, et que, toi, tu es important pour moi. Encore plus maintenant._

-Alors va le protéger ! Au lieu de me parler !

_-Tu as un choix à faire, Kanon. Si je sauve Rhadamanthe, je choisis à ta place. Et cela, je ne le souhaite pas. Il s'agit de ta vie, Kanon._

-Mon choix, il est déjà fait.

_-En es-tu si sûr ? Athéna t'a demandé de rester ici. Tu as promis à Rhadamanthe de rester ici. Es-tu prêt à rompre ces deux serments ? Et, plus important encore, prendras-tu le risque de m'emmener avec toi ? En sachant que je t'ai dit que j'étais du côté de vos ennemis ? Serais-tu prêt à courir ce risque, Kanon, juste pour avoir une chance de sauver la vie de l'homme que tu aimes ?_


	20. Destiny

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

L'identité de la petite voix a été révélée. Chaos, himself. Qui a reconnu avoir tué Perséphone. Deux fois. Poséidon est revenu avec les sceaux forgés sur l'Olympe et une expédition se prépare à partir pour les Enfers. Après avoir pris le parti de sa Reine, Rhadamanthe réalise qu'il est bien trop lié à Kanon pour pouvoir assumer ce choix. Il part donc pour les Enfers avec la ferme intention de profiter des combats pour mettre un terme à sa vie. Kanon se retrouve à son tour face à un dilemne : laisser son amour se suicider, ou aller aux Enfers en rompant la promesse faite à sa Déesse et au Juge. Et en prenant le risque d'emmener Chaos avec lui.

_NdA :_

Le générique de cet épisode est Destiny de Stratovarius.

Caro : Désolée :p En plus, il faut que tu review « à l'arrache » (plutôt pas mal pour une review à l'arrache quand même hein… ) le chapitre pour lequel la suite aura été la plus longue à venir (du moins pour ce qui concerne les chapitres récents)… je sais, c'est pas drôle :] A part ça, je dois dire que je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer cette émotion-là dans ce lemon, mon premier vrai lemon comme vous l'avez remarqué. Déjà parce que c'était le premier (quand je vous disais que grâce à vous j'écrivais des trucs dont je ne me sentais pas capable avant…). Et surtout parce que c'est une scène vraiment importante. La première fois de Rhada, qui fait écho à la première fois de Kanon, sur laquelle j'avais jeté un voile pudique à la fin de Résurrection. Et parce que je tenais à cette atmosphère différente des autres scènes « hot ». Visiblement, c'est réussi, et j'en suis très contente. Ça m'enlève un poids… si vous saviez !

Jalexa : Là aussi, une remarque qui me fait super plaisir ! Du genre qui me fait sauter partout en disant « woohooo ! stro kool ! tavu ! lol » (oui, quand je saute partout, je parle en SMS… c'est une des raisons qui font que j'essaye d'éviter, la plupart du temps). Chaos. Ta réaction, c'est exactement celle que j'imagine de la part des divers personnages qui cherchent réellement qui est la petite voix (Hadès, Athéna, Kanon…). Un peu le genre de réaction qu'ils ont lorsqu'Eaque les amène vers Tartare. Non, c'est trop gros, on ne veut pas y croire, on ne peut pas y croire. Et c'est justement là que réside la « supériorité » du Garuda. Lui, il est capable de dire « ne nous voilons pas la face, le pire n'est jamais concevable… mais on est en plein dedans là, je vous assure ».

Cylla : De rien pour Héméra et Ether. Cette fois, je ne répondrai pas aux questions que tu te poses. Les réponses vont bientôt arriver. A ce sujet, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais vous demander un service à toutes et à tous. J'ai pour ambition, toute mesurée, de répondre à l'ensemble des questions que Résurrection et Numen Inest ont pu soulever d'ici à la fin de ce récit-ci. Je souhaite réellement clore cet univers. Aussi n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos questions, afin que je m'assure que je ne laisse rien en suspens. Tout est parfaitement clair et limpide dans ma tête –enfin, c'est ce que j'ai l'audace de croire-, mais il m'arrive régulièrement d'oublier que vous n'y êtes pas, vous. Donc sincèrement, en me faisant part de vos interrogations, vous m'aidez beaucoup. Parce que grâce à vous, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié d'expliquer un détail, ou d'apporter une précision capitale. Comme le coup de la seconde armure des Gémeaux dans Résurrection, par exemple. Merci, en tout cas, de prendre le temps de me faire part des questions que tu te poses. Merci. Merci. Merci.

Kalista : C'est vrai que je suis une grosse boudine avec Rhadamanthe et Kanon. Mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, hein. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute… Comme pour Cylla, je te remercie sincèrement de me poser ce genre de questions. Qui trouveront leur réponse en leur temps. C'est-à-dire d'ici peu. Nous devrions aborder le point que tu soulèves, dans le prochain chapitre. Je crois. Sauf si mon simili plan change encore d'ici là… Ce qui est toujours possible évidemment.

Yatusko : Je vais bien… même si je suis un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps. Un mois qu'on fête l'anniversaire de mon mari tous les WE… je vous raconte pas, c'est une catastrophe. Et toi ? tu vas bien ? Pour voir ce que va faire Kanon, bah… faut juste lire ce chapitre, donc ça c'est pas compliqué :p Pour les chapitres, je n'ai pas exactement de compte fixe. Mais on devrait tourner autour de 22 ou 23 épisodes. Donc plus que 2 ou 3 après celui-là. La fin se rapproche donc très dangereusement.

Taïsha : Contente que l'arrivée de Chaos t'ait plu. Kanon qui chouine… oui, je l'aime aussi beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais on l'a déjà vu comme ça… Dans Résurrection. Quand il débarque chez les Gémeaux, juste après que Rhadamanthe lui ait annoncé qu'il l'aime. Ah oui, j'ai Rhadamanthe juste à côté de moi et il me dit de te dire que non, il ne dépasse pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas possible, avec sa silhouette de rêve – ce que j'aime avec lui, c'est qu'il a une TRES bonne opinion de lui-même… Et d'abord ce n'est pas de sa faute, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait le design de son surplis ! Et voilà… il boude maintenant… Tsss.

Eternyti : la censure a encore frappé ! :p Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à Shirley que ça arrive… ;) Apparemment, cette histoire te plait toujours. J'en suis absolument ravie :)

Et maintenant le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

* * *

Les trois Dieux et leurs quinze protecteurs sont face au château d'Heinstein, la mine grave. Shion et Sorrente portent les sceaux. Hadès se retourne et les regarde, chacun à leur tour.

-Nous commencerons par Tartare. Erèbe est au moins aussi dangereux que lui, mais moins… emporté.

-C'est vrai qu'il a l'avantage d'être ouvert au dialogue, lui…, intervient Poséidon. Je me souviens bien quand Zeus l'a enfermé, il a pris le temps de nous dire au revoir. « Je me vengerai !! Et je vous détruirai ! Tous ! ». Alors que Tartare s'était contenté d'un vague « Beuargh ! ».

-Pos', je t'en prie, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…, gronde Athéna. En route, vous tous. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Minos et Eaque s'avancent et ouvrent les portes d'Heinstein. Et tous s'y engouffrent. Le dernier à en franchir le seuil n'est autre que Rhadamanthe. Il jette un dernier regard sur l'esplanade vide et prend une grande respiration.

-Rhadamanthe ? Tout va bien ?

Le Juge tressaille. Dohko. L'Anglais se retourne.

-Oui. Je m'inquiète juste un peu pour Kanon…

-Tu le reverras bientôt, affirme la Balance. Allez, viens. Les autres attendent. Et Athéna a raison : nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien et suit le Chinois à l'intérieur.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, les Spectres et les Chevaliers se sont réunis dans la salle du trône, incapables de rester seuls face à l'angoisse qui étreint leur âme. Shina a pris Marine dans ses bras, et la rassure, avec l'aide d'Ayoros et Seika. Aldébaran les regarde, sans oser s'approcher. Les Bronzes se sont rassemblés autour de Seiya qui enrage de ne pas pouvoir être aux côtés d'Athéna. Seul Ikki reste à l'écart, adossé contre un pilier, les yeux et le visage fermés. Valentine et Pandore restent l'un à côté de l'autre, Rune et Shura étant venus s'asseoir tout près. Saga et Mû se tiennent la main, Hypnos et Thanatos juste derrière eux. Pharaon a sorti sa harpe et joue quelques notes, tandis que Sylphide et Queen s'occupent d'offrir quelques sandwichs et des boissons à tous ceux qui le désirent, dans une tentative désespérée d'oublier l'inquiétude qui les ronge et d'apporter un peu de réconfort à ceux qui restent… Kiki s'est allongé sur le dos de Cerbère, qui est couché auprès de son maître. Yvan, Gordon et Rock ont commencé une partie de cartes en hommage à Charon, avec le jeu que leur a confié le Passeur. Et Angelo se ronge les sangs.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger…

Shunreï se retourne et regarde le Chevalier du Cancer, qui a détourné le regard.

-Que me voulez-vous ?, demande la jeune fille.

-Quand… j'ai combattu Shiryu… tu es intervenue… et sans toi… enfin…

Il soupire et plonge son regard dur dans les yeux de la chinoise.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'apprendre à prier ? Et prier avec moi pour Aphrodite ?

* * *

La progression vers les Profondeurs de l'Enfer n'est pas sans difficultés. Les âmes de défunts, privées de la protection des Spectres, errent et se lamentent dans les Enfers, victimes de l'aura des deux Dieux Primordiaux. Il leur arrive même de vouloir s'attaquer à l'expédition…, comme lorsqu'ils ont dû marquer une pause pour laisser à Phlégyas le temps d'invoquer suffisamment de radeaux pour passer le Styx. Et si le plus souvent, le simple flamboiement des cosmos arrivent à les repousser, il est parfois nécessaire d'en venir aux mains. Et à chaque fois, les trois Juges, les deux Passeurs et Myu serrent les dents. Ils auraient dû les préserver. Ils ont failli. Ils… les ont abandonnés. Hadès fait brûler son cosmos davantage encore.

-N'y pensez plus. Nous les sauverons. Je vous l'ai promis.

Ils passent Giudecca et s'avancent le long du chemin que certains d'entre eux ont déjà emprunté. L'aura de Tartare est de plus en plus présente. Ils commencent tous à ressentir, au plus profond de leur corps, les tourments que le Dieu lâche sur eux. Minos vient soutenir Eaque, qui lui accorde un petit sourire teinté de malice. Et ils arrivent enfin devant les larges grilles qui maintiennent Tartare enfermé. Les trois Dieux, les Trois Juges, Sorrente, Dohko et Shion se déploient, tandis que les neuf autres se placent en demi-cercle autour d'eux. La Sirène a confié à Io le sceau d'Erèbe. Ils ont posé celui de Tartare sur le sol devant la porte de fer.

-Nous y sommes. Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. Allons-y.

Hadès libère son cosmos, aussitôt imité par les huit autres intervenants du rituel. Leurs auras se mêlent et viennent entourer l'ancienne marque de Poséidon. Les neuf restants étendent à leur tour leur énergie pour créer une barrière entre eux et le reste des Enfers. Ils sentent, tous et toutes, la douleur qui se répand en eux. Ils grimacent. Ils sont déterminés. Ils ne failliront pas.

-A toi, Shion, ordonne Athéna.

Le Pope acquiesce et lève le nouveau sceau du Dieu des Océans pour venir le placer devant l'ancien.

-Dohko…, maintenant.

Le Chinois répond aussitôt à l'ordre de Poséidon, sort l'un des tridents de la Balance, le lance contre les grilles. Sous l'impact, le sceau éclate en mille morceaux qui se répandent sur le sol avant de devenir poussière et de disparaître. Aussitôt Shion, soutenu par les huit autres cosmos, déploie sa volonté pour le remplacer par celui que viennent de forger les Dieux de l'Olympe. Mais au moment où celui-ci s'apprête à toucher les grilles, elles s'ouvrent et le repousse au loin.

Tartare apparaît, dans un rugissement terrible. Il est immense, entouré de flammes et d'ombres. Il déchaîne sa fureur si longtemps contenue. Les Chevaliers, les Marinas, les Spectres sont balayés. Ils se retrouvent à terre. Ils hurlent. La torture qu'ils subissent au contact de ce cosmos est indicible. Hadès, Athéna et Perséphone sont à genoux. Ils se relèvent avec difficultés et font brûler leurs auras.

-DEBOUT !, hurlent-ils. Vous devez combattre !! Reprenez-vous ! Et libérez vos cosmos pour le forcer à retourner derrière les grilles !

Les quinze combattants se remettent sur leurs jambes, crachant sang et poumons. Ils lancent leurs dernières forces dans ce combat. Plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance que de contenir cette… abomination qui se tient devant eux. Ils ne peuvent la laisser arpenter le monde. Ils ne peuvent la laisser libre. Les dix-huit cosmos ne font plus qu'un et entoure le Dieu qui n'a apparemment pas encore pris toute la mesure de la situation. Tartare continue de hurler, libérant son énergie sans but précis. Il commence à reculer sous la pression des auras… Il est sur le seuil de sa prison à présent, et les grilles commencent à se refermer sur lui. Et d'un coup, il semble comprendre. Ses yeux, rouges, se posent sur ses adversaires. Et il oriente sa puissance contre eux. Ils reculent. Myu a été obligé de poser un genou à terre. Le Lycaon, aussitôt, lui apporte son soutien.

-Phlégyas ! Concentre-toi !, rugit Hadès.

Le Sud-Africain obéit, à contrecœur, tandis que le Papillon tente de se redresser.

-Lightning plasma !

-Piranhian Roses !

-God Breath !

Aiolia, Aphrodite et Baian ont déclenché leur attaque. Les âmes les plus proches se sont retournées contre les membres de l'expédition, succombant définitivement à l'influence du Dieu libéré. Rhadamanthe se met à hurler.

-SHAKA ! Prends ma place !

La Vierge obéit et vient se porter aux côtés du Juge. Une fois assuré que l'Indien assume son rôle, la Wyverne s'élance et vient se placer entre Tartare et le reste de l'expédition.

-Rhadamanthe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Mais l'Anglais ne prête pas attention au cri de Minos.

-GREATEST CAUTION !

L'attaque vient percuter de plein fouet l'abomination, sans lui causer le moindre dommage. Le Dieu regarde cet homme qui semble vouloir le défier. Il se penche et ouvre sa gueule de ténèbres. Un immense rayon rougeoyant en sort et fond sur le Juge.

-RHADAMANTHE !

Dix-sept voix. Dix-sept cris. Et une barrière qui vient protéger le Juge. Et une barrière de lumière, blanche… pure… aimante… qui enfle et qui vient entourer Tartare. Le Dieu tente de se débattre. Il rugit, mais sa puissance reste sans effet. Il recule… encore.

-Shunreï…, murmure Dohko.

-Angelo…, balbutie Aphrodite.

-Ikki…, s'émerveille Shaka.

-AIDEZ-LES !, s'écrient les trois Dieux. Shion ! Le sceau ! Vite !

Le Dieu cède devant la force combinée des cosmos des présents, et des prières venues du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Les portes se referment sur lui. Et la marque de Poséidon vient les sceller. Tartare est vaincu.

* * *

Un cri de victoire résonne dans le temple d'Athéna. Ils ont tous prié, sous la direction de Shunreï. Et tous savent qu'ils viennent de remporter la première bataille. Sans avoir à déplorer la moindre perte. Leur soulagement est immense. Saga regarde Mû, qui lui sourit.

-Je vais prévenir Kanon, fait le Gémeau en l'embrassant.

Le Bélier acquiesce. Saga quitte la salle, suivi par les Dieux Jumeaux, et prend la direction de l'infirmerie. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre de son frère, les deux divinités restant dans le couloir. Il découvre le lit défait. Et pas la moindre trace de son jumeau. Un papier sur la table. Il se met à lire. Les mots de Rhadamanthe, d'abord. Puis quelques lignes, rajoutées à la hâte.

« Saga,

Je vais le rejoindre. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'arrêter. Je l'aime. Comme je t'aime. Et si l'un de vous venait à me manquer, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens.

A très bientôt, mon frère. Je reviendrai. Avec lui.

Kanon »

* * *

Alors que le groupe se relève et tente de se remettre de ses émotions, Minos s'approche de Rhadamanthe.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?!, murmure le Griffon à son frère.

-De quoi parles-tu ?, demande l'Anglais, en époussetant son surplis.

-De ton petit numéro ! Attaquer Tartare de front ?! Tu as perdu la tête ?! Cette histoire avec Nyx ne t'a donc pas suffi ?!

-Je n'ai rien perdu, Minos. Et nous avons gagné. Alors ne te préoccupe plus de cela. Nous n'en avons pas encore fini. Va plutôt t'occuper d'Eaque.

D'un mouvement de tête, la Wyverne lui indique le Garuda qui se relève difficilement, soutenu par Myu. Minos jette un regard peu aimable à l'Anglais et va apporter son aide au Népalais.

Et ils partent en direction de l'entrée des Enfers. De l'autre côté de l'Achéron. Là où se trouve le puits où Zeus a emprisonné Erèbe, il y a des millénaires.

* * *

Un éclair doré illumine le parvis du château d'Heinstein. Kanon apparaît, portant fièrement New Gemini.

_-Tu es bien certain que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Mon choix est fait.

_-Tu n'as pas peur que j'intervienne dans l'intérêt de vos ennemis ?_

-Je m'en moque complètement, de ce que tu vas faire.

_-Et tu n'as pas peur que Saga débarque ?_

-Non. Il est beaucoup plus obéissant que moi.

_-En même temps, il n'a pas de mal…_

-Tu es là pour me faire la morale ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux te barrer.

_-Mais pas du tout. J'adore ton côté frondeur. Tu es un vrai rebelle, Kanon._

-Ne commence pas à me gonfler…

_-Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu sais parfaitement qui je suis, que si l'envie m'en prenait, je pourrais te rayer purement et simplement de la surface de la Terre… Et pourtant, tu n'es pas impressionné le moins du monde et tu continues à mal me parler. Sincèrement, je suis fan._

-C'est pour ça que tu me protèges ? Parce que je n'ai pas peur de t'insulter ?

_-Mais non, voyons. Si je te couve à ce point, c'est parce que je fantasme sur ton corps de rêve._

-Mais bien sûr…

_-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas crédible ?_

-Pas le moins du monde. D'autant que mon corps, il n'y a que Rhadamanthe qui a le droit d'y toucher.

_-Tu as laissé Shura t'embrasser, pourtant…_

-On n'a pas un peu autre chose à faire qu'à papoter… ?!

_-Toi, peut-être. Moi, non. Pas vraiment. Je n'ai rien de particulier de prévu..._

-Ça veut dire que je vais devoir te supporter encore longtemps ?

_-Tsss… Je suis venu pour te filer un coup pour que tu arrives jusqu'à Rhadamanthe, et après tu te plains… Espèce d'ingrat._

-Me filer un coup de main… Tu espères faire croire ça à qui, franchement ?

Chaos ne répond rien. Le Gémeau met son casque. Puis entre dans Heinstein d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin devant la prison d'Erèbe, ils constatent avec soulagement que le sceau est toujours en place. Et qu'ils n'ont eu à subir aucune attaque de la part du Dieu. Ils prennent position. Neuf cosmos se tendent vers la bouche du puits. Neuf autres cosmos viennent créer une barrière entre eux et la plaine désolée. Shion fait léviter le sceau de Zeus. Et Dohko prend l'Epée de Justice, qu'il lance pour détruire l'ancienne protection. Celle-ci explose, comme celle qui scellait les grilles de Tartare.

L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvent tous projetés à terre. Un tremblement de terre secoue la lande, avec une violence terrible. Du fond du puits, une aura d'une noirceur insondable remonte. Un nuage de ténèbres s'élève, tandis que les dix-huit combattants essaient de se relever et de déployer leur cosmos.

-Darkest Despair.

Une parcelle d'aura, d'une obscurité abyssale, monte vers le ciel. En un même réflexe, les Chevaliers, les Marinas, les Spectres et les Dieux font brûler leur cosmos pour se protéger de l'attaque à venir. Mais ce n'est pas vers eux que se dirige le rayon. Au contraire. En une fraction de seconde, il vient percuter le sceau forgé par Zeus. Qui vibre un long moment, avant de retomber au sol. Fendu en deux. Alors sortant des ténèbres, Erèbe apparaît. Parfaitement calme. Ses yeux, comme ses lèvres, sont entièrement noirs. Sa peau est si pâle qu'elle en paraît presque grise. Ses longs cheveux de jais volent autour de son visage aux traits aristocratiques. Et il sourit, sardonique.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné. In Tenebris.

Et il fait exploser son cosmos, qui engloutit toutes les personnes présentes.

* * *

Dans la chambre de l'infirmerie, Saga ne bouge pas. Aucune aura d'aucune sorte ne l'entoure. Mais ses cheveux sont devenus blancs, et ses yeux ont pris l'éclat des lunes rousses. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

-Bon retour parmi nous, mon amour.

* * *

Des combattants courent, éperdus, dans la lande de Enfers, en direction du château d'Heinstein et du puits des âmes. Ils fuient devant l'horreur. Ils fuient pour avoir une chance d'échapper à la mort. Ils fuient dans l'espoir de conserver une chance de lancer une contrattaque, et d'un jour pouvoir venir à bout du monstre qui s'est libéré. Autour d'eux, leurs auras brûlent et mêlent. Autour d'eux, des âmes hurlent leur désespoir. Une plainte lancinante. Obsédante. Qui remplit leur cœur d'une souffrance inconcevable. Ils doivent lutter pour continuer à courir. Pour ne pas se laisser aller à ce chant qui semble leur conseiller d'abandonner et de reconnaître leur défaite. Et lorsqu'ils aperçoivent enfin, les marches de l'escalier d'Heinstein, des larmes de soulagements coulent le long de leurs joues. Mais soudain, une silhouette atterrit au centre du puits. Une silhouette couverte d'une armure d'or, qui a posé un genou au sol pour amortir l'impact de sa chute. Une silhouette qui se relève et qui se précipite à leur rencontre.

-Où est Rhadamanthe ?!!, rugit Kanon.

Poséidon est le premier à réagir. Il regarde tout autour de lui, fait le tour des présents. Effectivement, la Wyverne manque à l'appel.

-Et bien… il était là, ya deux minutes… Il a dû repartir en arrière…

-Bordel ! Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ?!

Et le Gémeau s'élance vers le cœur de la lande, sans accorder davantage d'attention au groupe.

-Kanon ! Reviens ! Il faut que tu nous ramènes au Sanctuaire ! Erèbe s'est libéré !, s'époumone Athéna.

Mais le Chevalier ignore le cri de sa Déesse et continue à courir, pour finir par disparaître derrière une colline.

* * *

Devant le Dieu qui le toise, Rhadamanthe est à terre. Son surplis est en miette et des fragments tombent autour de son corps couvert de blessures. Il se vide de son sang. Mais il se met à tousser. Ses doigts se plantent dans le sol. Il relève une épaule, l'autre, le torse. Il se met à genoux. Il se remet debout. Encore.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi te relever ? Je peux sentir ton désir d'en finir avec la vie...

Rhadamanthe crache. Du sang. Encore. Il reprend son souffle, le dos vouté, la tête basse.

-Vous me tuerez, je le sais. Et c'est la mort que je souhaite comme issue à ce combat, c'est vrai. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faciliter la tâche. Je suis Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne. Et je ne déshonorerai pas mon nom. Ni les deux personnes pour lesquelles je me bats.

-Deux personnes ? Tu ne continues à t'opposer à moi que pour deux personnes ?

-En effet, mais cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Qui ? Qui mérite ce sacrifice vain et douloureux, Rhadamanthe ? Car tu as conscience que ta mort ne servira à rien, n'est-ce-pas ? Que ce n'est pas cela qui va m'empêcher de détruire ton dieu, Athéna et Poséidon, et tous les Olympiens… ? Que mon règne viendra, avec celui de Nyx, et que ta disparition n'y changera rien… ?

Rhadamanthe se redresse enfin et se met en position d'attaque.

-Je n'ai plus l'arrogance de vouloir que mon trépas ait un autre sens que le terme de ma vie. Greastest Caution.

Une vague d'énergie destructrice s'abat sur le Dieu. Le Juge a porté son attaque sans la moindre colère, mais son cosmos brûle avec une rare intensité. Erèbe écarquille les yeux, surpris de voir autant de vigueur dans un corps à ce point détruit… ce qui ne l'empêche pas de parer la technique d'un simple revers de la main et de contrattaquer.

-In Tenebris.

L'aura du Dieu vient, une nouvelle fois, entourer le Juge, pour le soulever de terre et le broyer. Sans l'ultime protection de son surplis, l'Anglais sent ses os craquer sous la pression. Il hurle, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre.

-Vraiment… vraiment, je ne te comprends pas. Mais je vais tout de même t'apporter la délivrance, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne. Darkest Despair.

Erèbe tend la main en direction du Juge qui tente à nouveau de se relever, et un rayon part en direction de ce corps brisé. Mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, la concentration du Dieu est perturbée. Par l'explosion contre sa poitrine d'une attaque dorée.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il tourne la tête dans la direction d'où est provenue l'attaque. Un Chevalier d'Or se tient là, tout en armure, silencieux, apparemment prêt à renouveler sa tentative de déstabilisation.

-Galaxian Explosion.

D'une main, le Dieu arrête l'attaque.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Galaxian Explosion.

-Qui es-tu ?!

-Galaxian Explosion.

La colère se peint sur les traits d'Erèbe alors qu'il pare l'attaque pour la troisième fois.

-Je t'ai posé une question ! Réponds ! Réponds au futur maître de toute chose !

-Galaxian Explosion.

Le Dieu fait exploser son cosmos. Rhadamanthe a relevé la tête, refusant de ne se fier qu'à ce qu'il a reconnu de cette aura.

-Ton insolence a signé ta perte, humain ! In Tenebris !

Aussitôt une vague de noirceur s'abat sur le Chevalier d'Or, qui est resté parfaitement immobile. Rhadamanthe se met à hurler.

-KANON ! NON ! KAAAAANOOOOON !

Erèbe ouvre de grands yeux et se fige. Autour du Chevalier, les Ténèbres disparaissent et il réapparait, indemne, son casque sous un bras. Kanon soupire, et secoue légèrement la tête d'un air dépité, sa longue chevelure ondulant légèrement.

-Erèbe, Erèbe, Erèbe…

Le Dieu fait un pas en arrière, véritablement effrayé, tandis que le Grec s'avance vers lui. Le plus tranquillement du monde. Sans que le moindre cosmos ne l'entoure.

-Il me semblait avoir été clair pourtant, reprend la voix qui n'appartient pas au Grec. On ne touche pas au Second Gémeau, personne ne monte sur le trône, et interdiction de perturber Gaïa. Tu reconnais que je l'avais formulé de manière simple et compréhensible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Père…, balbutie Erèbe.

-Réponds-moi, mon fils.

-Mais je…

-Erèbe, je t'ai posé une question dont la réponse est des plus élémentaires. Oui ou non. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que, même ça, c'est trop compliqué pour toi, si ?

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas !, crie le Dieu en libérant son aura.

D'un simple mouvement du poignet, Chaos l'étouffe à nouveau.

-Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu as violé les trois conditions de l'accord que j'ai passé avec vous. Pas une, pas deux… Les trois. J'aurais pu éventuellement passer sur le tremblement de terre. J'aurais pu tolérer que tu attaques une fois Kanon, sur un malentendu, de la même façon que j'ai pardonné à ta sœur d'être responsable de ses dernières blessures… Mais là… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Au revoir, mon enfant. A dans quelques millénaires. Nous verrons à ce moment-là si tu as su apprendre de tes erreurs.

Et Chaos regarde le corps du Dieu être emporté en arrière, être soulevé de Terre, flotter jusqu'au-dessus du puits, et y être précipité. L'horreur, qui se lisait sur le visage d'Erèbe, l'a même empêché d'émettre la moindre protestation. Alors les deux morceaux du sceau de Zeus s'élèvent et se ressoudent. Il se place au-dessus de la bouche, et retombe, refermant la prison du Dieu. A nouveau, Chaos soupire. Puis il se retourne vers le corps de Rhadamanthe. Le Juge a relevé la tête et le regarde sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi… ?

-A ton avis ?, lui répond le Dieu.

Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux.

-Est-ce vous qui l'avez forcé à venir ici ?, demande l'Anglais tout bas.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Ses choix sont les siens et uniquement les siens. Allez, je file : les autres ne vont pas tarder. A une prochaine !

Chaos sourit au Juge, lui fait un petit signe de la main… et libère Kanon, qui s'effondre au sol.

-KANON !

Rhadamanthe se relève et se précipite à ses côtés. A priori, une grande partie des blessures du Juge ont été soignées, mais il ne se soucie pas de son corps. Il a agrippé les épaulières de Kanon et les serrent comme s'il voulait les briser.

-Kanon ! Kanon ! Réveille-toi ! Kanon ! Réponds-moi, mon amour… Kanon…

Sous lui, le Gémeau relève les paupières. Et sourit à l'homme de sa vie. Avant de se prendre un magnifique crochet du droit.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!, s'écrie le Grec en se massant la mâchoire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?!, rugit Rhadamanthe. Tu devais rester au Sanctuaire !!

-HEIN ?!

-Tu devais rester à l'abri ! Dans ta chambre à l'infirmerie ! Tu ne devais pas venir !!

Les yeux du Juge sont emplis de fureur, alors qu'il est à quatre pattes au-dessus du Gémeau. Qui replie une jambe sous la poitrine de l'Anglais et l'envoie balader. Il libère son cosmos.

-Non, mais tu as complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Je viens de te sauver la vie ! On vient de terrasser Erèbe ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?!

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, Kanon ?!, crie le Juge en se relevant, son aura brûlant autour de lui. Que je saute de joie alors que tu viens de risquer ta vie parce que tu n'es pas capable de tenir une simple promesse ?!

-Tu peux bien en parler de cette promesse !! Tu ne comptais pas la tenir non plus, je te signale !!, hurle le Grec en se mettant debout.

-Bien sûr que si ! Contrairement à toi, je ne m'engage pas à la légère !!

-QUOI ?! Tu oses me dire que… ?! Tu avais promis de revenir, Rhadamanthe !

-Non ! Je ne t'ai jamais promis ça ! Tout ce que je t'ai promis, c'est que tu resterais le seul pour moi, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Que je t'aimerais toute ma vie ! Et c'est exactement ce qui se serait passé si tu étais resté au Sanctuaire !

-Pardon ?!!, s'étrangle Kanon. Tu veux dire qu'à ce moment-là tu avais déjà prévu de crever ?!! Non mais ça va pas, la tête ?! Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu facile, ça ?! De promettre qu'on va rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et d'aller se suicider dans la minute qui suit ?! Si tu n'es pas foutu de m'aimer toujours, Rhadamanthe, assume mais ne compte pas t'en sortir comme ça !

-Ah non !! Ne me fais pas ce coup-là ! Tu sais parfaitement que le problème n'est pas là !

-Ah bon ?! Tu en es vraiment sûr, Rhadamanthe ?! C'est pas toi qui voulais me plaquer ?!

-Pour te protéger, Kanon !!, s'indigne le Juge. Et c'est tout ce que je voulais en te faisant promettre de rester au Sanctuaire ! Quoiqu'il arrive ! Quoiqu'il arrive, Kanon !! Tu me l'avais juré !

-Et tu croyais que je réagirais comment à ta lettre ?!!

-J'en sais rien ! J'avais juste besoin te dire au revoir ! J'étais incapable de partir…. comme ça, sans te laisser un mot pour que tu comprennes !! Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait, je te le garantis !

Le Gémeau n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il est hors de lui.

-Euh… les enfants ? On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix de Poséidon. Les autres membres de l'expédition ont fini par arriver sur les lieux du combat. Et ils ne comprennent vraiment rien. Erèbe est à nouveau enfermé… et Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'affrontent… Le Juge et le Gémeau se retournent vers le Dieu, ivres de colère.

-Vous ne vous mêlez pas de ça !!, hurlent-ils à l'unisson.

Le Dieu recule de deux pas, se retourne vers Hadès et Athéna en écartant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

-Essayez, vous… Ce sont les vôtres, après tout, hein…

Le Dieu des Enfers et sa nièce libèrent un peu de leur cosmos dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de leurs protecteurs, et de les calmer… Mais les deux hommes ne semblent rien remarquer.

-Si j'avais su, jamais je ne l'aurais écrit ce mot !, crache Rhadamanthe à son amant.

-Mais tu as complètement perdu l'esprit, ou quoi ?!! Si tu ne l'avais pas écrit, je ne serais pas là ! Et Erèbe serait libre !

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir, Kanon !! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ça ?! Tu me l'avais promis ! Tu l'avais promis à Athéna !! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu viennes ?!!

-Je suis venu te sauver la vie, Rhadamanthe ! C'est pour toi que je suis là !!

-A qui est-ce que tu veux faire croire ça, Kanon ?! C'est pas à moi que tu pensais en venant ici ! C'est à toi !

Le Gémeau ouvre de grands yeux et sa colère retombe un peu sous le choc.

-Qu'est-ce que… tu viens de dire ?, demande-t-il, choqué.

-Que c'est pour toi et pour toi seul que tu es là, Kanon !, rugit le Juge. Pas un instant, tu ne t'es réellement préoccupé de moi quand tu as décidé de venir ! Tout ce qui t'intéressais c'est… toi ! Que je veuille mourir parce que ma vie, telle qu'elle est maintenant, m'est devenue insupportable, tu t'en moques ! Tout ce que tu vois, c'est que tu veux que je reste avec toi ! Que tu veux que vives et que je continue à t'aimer ! C'est tout le temps la même chose, Kanon ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu as beau dire que c'est pour Saga que tu as trahi Athéna, c'est faux ! Pas une fois tu ne t'es demandé ce que voulait ton frère ! Tu voulais juste, toi, qu'il soit libre… !« Moi, je », « Moi, je », « Moi, je », c'est tout ce que tu es capable de dire, au final ! Tu n'es qu'un foutu égoïste ! Qu'un foutu égoïste, Kanon !

La tirade de Rhadamanthe a l'effet d'une douche froide sur le Grec.

-C'est vraiment… ce que tu penses ?

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien, il s'est contenté de détourner le regard. Le Gémeau serre les dents. C'est peut-être la vérité, oui… et si c'est ce que pense le Juge… Il fait volte-face.

-Je… crois savoir ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je vais arrêter de me mêler de ta vie puisque ça semble t'indisposer à ce point…, murmure le Grec.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, une main agrippe son poignet.

-Tu n'as rien compris, alors ?, murmure l'Anglais.

-J'ai parfaitement compris que tu trouves que je suis un sale con. Et qu'entre nous, c'est bien fini cette fois, répond le Gémeau une boule dans la gorge.

Le Juge a un petit rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?, s'offusque le Grec en se retournant.

L'Anglais a relevé la tête vers lui. Il sourit. Et il pleure. Mais ce ne sont pas des larmes de joie. Sa tristesse est profonde, réelle. Mais il n'a pas d'autre choix que de sourire au Gémeau. Il n'est pas capable d'autre chose. Un sourire triste et amusé. Las. Usé. Résigné.

-Oui, tu es un foutu égoïste, Kanon... Dans les situations critiques, tu ne penses qu'à toi. Lorsqu'il est l'heure de faire un choix vraiment important, ce sont toujours tes désirs, ta volonté qui l'emportent devant tout le reste… devant les gens que tu aimes, les ordres des Dieux ou même l'intérêt du monde. Tu es venu ici… emmenant Chaos avec toi. Alors qu'il… a tué ma Reine. Alors qu'il n'est pas notre allié. Et tu sais, tout comme moi, que tu n'avais aucun moyen de prévoir qu'il se retourne contre Erèbe… Tu as mis en danger tout ce pour quoi nous combattons, simplement parce qu'un détail ne te convenait pas…

Kanon est devenu très pâle. Il se sent mal, mis face au l'égocentrisme et l'inconséquence de ses choix. Rhadamanthe serre davantage encore son poignet et l'attire contre lui.

-Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas… c'est que c'est justement pour ça que je t'aime.

Le Juge passe une main sous la nuque d'un Gémeau figé par la stupeur, et l'embrasse. Comme toujours. Comme à chaque fois. Avec tout son amour. Mais au lieu de le calmer et de le rassurer, ce baiser semble avoir réveillé une angoisse sourde chez le Juge.

-Je t'aime, Kanon…

Il a pris le visage du Gémeau à deux mains, et les fait courir le long de ses joues, de son crâne, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien vivant.

-Je t'aime… J'ai eu tellement peur… Il aurait pu te tuer, Kanon… Par l'Olympe, si tu savais comme je t'aime… Je t'aime, mon amour… Je t'aime… je t'aime…

-Rhadamanthe…, murmure le Grec, que l'empressement de son amant a rendu inquiet.

Très inquiet. Comme toute l'assistance. La Wyverne semble avoir totalement perdu la raison.

-Ça ne peut plus durer, Kanon… j'ai l'impression de devenir fou… J'ai tellement besoin de toi, mon amour…

La passion, le désir et le désespoir de Rhadamanthe vibrent dans l'air.

-Je suis là… Je suis là, fait le Gémeau en le serrant contre lui...

-Mais moi je devrais être ailleurs, murmure Rhadamanthe, ses lèvres parcourant toujours le visage de Kanon. Ne me préoccuper que de Sa Majesté… Elle risque de… mourir. Et moi… tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est…

-Arrête. Perséphone ne mourra pas. Je te l'ai promis. Je gagnerai. Nous gagnerons tous pour elle. Tu n'es pas seul à te préoccuper de ta Reine, mon amour.

-Mais je suis son Juge !! Ne comprends-tu pas ce que cela veut dire ?!

Rhadamanthe est tombé à genoux et il se prend la tête à deux mains. Hadès s'approche. Le Dieu vient poser une main sur l'épaule de l'Anglais.

-Calme-toi, Rhadamanthe.

Le Juge relève les yeux vers son Roi. Des yeux emplis d'effroi et de culpabilité.

-Majesté, je…

-Calme-toi. Kanon a raison. Tu n'as pas à porter ce poids seul. Perséphone te manque. Son cosmos te manque. Depuis qu'elle est montée sur l'Olympe, tu ne peux sentir sa présence… et c'est une des raisons du trouble que tu ressens. Ne culpabilise pas, Rhadamanthe…

-Vous ne comprenez pas… Vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'éprouve pour Kanon.

-Peut-être que non, en effet, préfère reconnaître Hadès plutôt que de risquer de braquer à nouveau le Juge. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que le Chevalier des Gémeaux a raison. Tu n'es pas seul à vouloir protéger Perséphone. Et nous reparlerons de tes doutes une fois cette affaire terminée. Lorsque nous aurons remporté la victoire. Et pour gagner, nous avons besoin de toi, mon ami.

Athéna s'avance à son tour.

-Nous devons retourner au Sanctuaire. Kanon ? Te sens-tu capable de tous nous y transporter ?

Le Gémeau regarde sa Déesse. Il lui a désobéi. Il le sait. Elle le sait. Et elle a visiblement fait le choix de reporter le règlement de cette histoire à la fin des combats. Tant mieux.

-Bien sûr, Athéna.

Dans les bras du Grec, Rhadamanthe se fige et se retourne vers Hadès qui écarquille, lui aussi, les yeux.

-Perséphone… Elle est revenue… Elle est au Sanctuaire, murmure le Dieu.

-Nonie n'est pas seule, réalise Poséidon. Je sens l'aura de Nyx…

-Saga !, s'affole le cadet des Gémeaux.

-On ne peut laisser Kanon y retourner, Majesté ! Chaos risquerait de s'en prendre à Sa Majesté !

-Nous n'avons pas le choix…, fait Athéna, à regret. Kanon. Nous devons y retourner. Maintenant.

Et tout le monde se regroupe autour du Grec.

-Golden Triangle !


	21. Mezzanine

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

_NdA :_

Le générique de cet épisode est Mezzanine de Massive Attack.

Niacy : Non, pour une fois, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai coupé ici. Si j'ai coupé sur ce départ, c'est parce que la suite n'était pas du tout claire dans mon esprit. Je me suis retrouvée bloquée. Des quelques scènes que je voyais plus ou moins aucune ne m'entrainait vers la suite des événements. Ce n'était que des idées qui ne menaient nulle part. J'ai donc décidé de terminer le chapitre juste avant ce brouillard.

Blue Kaminari : je te l'ai dit, je pense que tes critiques sont largement justifiées. Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir répété : NI n'est pas construite. Je vous avais averti au départ. Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas exactement où j'allais. Que je n'avais pas prévu que Kanon se fasse posséder. Si, dans Résurrection, il m'arrivait de rajouter quelques détails (Sylphide et Pharaon, le grand n'importe quoi du Sanctuaire), ils n'impactaient pas sur la trame. Là, au contraire, je laisse l'histoire se faire – plus ou moins : je garde la vision générale de qui fait quoi et pour quelles raisons - en même temps que j'écris. C'est une autre façon d'aborder l'écriture. Et je souhaitais réellement tenter cette expérience. Me laisser porter par la frénésie des mots aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. Et lâcher prise, dans une certaine mesure. Parce que c'est intéressant, pour mon apprentissage de l'écriture. Maintenant, je comprends tout à fait qu'on puisse ne pas apprécier cette façon de faire ou ce qu'elle engendre. Qu'on préfère Rés. Cela ne me pose aucun problème, et je suis même contente d'avoir différents sons de cloches. Je te remercie d'avoir fait cette review. Poutoux :)

Kalista : Pour le chapitre un peu court, je te donnerai les mêmes explications qu'à Niacy. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, j'aurais pu tenter d'étoffer un peu les scènes précédentes mais j'ai préféré ne pas le faire. Il y a des passages sur lesquels je n'aime pas, ou je ne sais pas, m'appesantir. Le combat contre Tartare est probablement un peu court. Mais le rallonger, en rajoutant plus de participation de la part des Dieux par exemple, m'aurait paru vraiment artificiel pour le coup.

Caro : Je n'ai jamais envisagé que Tartare se libère pour de vrai. Parce qu'il aurait fallu que je fasse intervenir tout l'Olympe ou peu s'en faut, et que non, de ça, je n'avais pas envie. J'ai déjà trop de personnages que je néglige. Chaos, il est fun. Je ne l'imagine pas du tout comme un vieux bonhomme. Chaos c'est le mouvement, c'est le dynamisme, c'est plein de choses qui font qu'il est très djeuns dans sa tête. Sisi. Quant à Rhada/Kanon… je ne voyais pas le Juge réagir autrement qu'en hurlant sur son Gémeau. Et l'autre tête de mule refusant de reconnaître ses torts, évidemment.

Taïsha : Fais gaffe, parce qu'Erèbe, il est pris. Et je doute que Nyx soit particulièrement prêteuse… Enfin, je dis ça… tu peux toujours voir ça directement avec elle hein :p Et oups, oui, j'ai confondu Perséphone et Poséidon… Oh my…

Cylla : Bon alors déjà, anti-inflammatoires + antidouleurs… mouarf:/ cheer up ! poutoux ! et bon rétablissement surtout ! Pour Shunreï, je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir utilisée du tout dans ces deux histoires (je crois qu'elle ne doit pas prononcer une seule phrase entre Résurrection et NI…) et puis je me suis souvenue de la confrontation Shiryu/DM et l'idée m'a semblé relativement évidente. Avec, en plus, Angelo qui vient la trouver pour tracer un ultime trait sur toutes les rancœurs issues des combats précédents.

Et donc, le nouveau chapitre. Assez court, lui aussi. J'aurais pu essayer de le fusionner avec le prochain, mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Dans la chambre de l'infirmerie, Nyx sourit. Erèbe est libre. Ensemble, plus rien ne les arrêtera. Le règne de Zeus et des Olympiens ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, une anecdote. A peine plus de quelques pages dans l'Histoire de Gaia. Cette perspective la réjouit. Son père sera fier d'elle. Mais elle ne doit pas oublier qu'elle a une tâche à accomplir. Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna vont essayer de trouver refuge ici. Elle doit détruire leur base arrière. De l'autre côté de la porte, Hypnos et Thanatos… Elle va devoir s'en prendre à ses fils. Elle soupire. Elle ne doit pas perdre de temps. Elle ne doit plus avoir d'états d'âme. Elle a tant de choses à faire. Elle joint les mains.

-Midnight's call.

Son cosmos se déverse dans la pièce, se répandant en vagues sombres. Il déborde par les fenêtres, il s'infiltre sous la porte. Les Ténèbres l'entourent, plus noires que jamais, et elle se tient en leur sein, blanche et lumineuse. Pâle et éthérée. Ses yeux et ses lèvres de lave ressortant sur son visage blafard. Hypnos et Thanatos défoncent la porte et se précipitent à l'intérieur.

-Mère !

-Mes enfants…

-Arrêtez ! Libérez Saga !

Elle a gardé un visage de marbre.

-Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas troubler pas votre comportement. J'en suis désolée pour vous. Première Cloche.

Elle frappe dans ses mains et tend la droite vers Hypnos. Une sphère blanchâtre en sort pour atteindre le Dieu du Sommeil en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondre aussitôt, inconscient.

-HYPNOS !!

Thanatos l'a rattrapé et le tient contre lui. Il se retourne vers Nyx.

-Comment… ? Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à lui ?!

-Vous êtes mes adversaires, Thanatos. Vous vous opposez à moi. Croyais-tu que je vous regarderais m'attaquer sans réagir ? Es-tu devenu à ce point naïf, mon chéri ?

-Vous allez me le payer ! Terrible Providence !

Sous la puissance de l'attaque, Nyx est forcée de reculer. Elle regarde, surprise, son fils dont les yeux argentés brûlent de colère.

-Je ne te connaissais pas cette force, mon trésor…, fait la Déesse en penchant un peu la tête. Le pacte que tu as passé avec Hadès…

Elle se frappe le front.

-Suis-je bête… Tu n'es pas seul en cet instant, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais trois esprits asservis, trois volontés entravées et esclaves, n'ont aucune chance face à moi… Veux-tu vraiment venger ton frère ?

Elle a plongé son regard de lave dans les yeux d'argent de son fils. Elle est parfaitement sérieuse et calme en cet instant. Thanatos, lui, est ivre de rage.

-Je vous détruirai, Mère ! Terrible Providence !

Nyx projette un peu de son cosmos pour contrer la technique du Dieu de la Mort, prévenue, cette fois-ci, de la puissance de son enfant.

-Essaie de me détruire. Essaie donc. Mais pour cela il faudra que tu redeviennes qui tu es vraiment, Thany.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !, rugit le Dieu.

-Si tu veux me tuer, si tu veux gagner, tu dois te libérer. Rompre le Pacte passé avec Hadès. Redeviens mon fils, Thany ! Recouvre ta liberté, et tu pourras venger Hypnos !

-JAMAIS ! TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE !

Nyx secoue la tête, tristement, et pare l'attaque. Les boucles blanches flottent quelques instants dans les airs, avant de retomber mollement sur les épaules de Saga.

-Et bien soit. Puisque tu en as décidé ainsi… Deuxième Cloche.

Elle frappe ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, et tend la gauche vers son fils. La boule blanche fend l'air et leurs deux cosmos avant de percuter le Dieu qui s'effondre à son tour. Elle s'approche à pas lents des corps inanimés de ses deux enfants. Elle s'accroupit. Elle replace une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Hypnos, caresse tendrement le visage de Thanatos.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, mes chéris. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous soyez aussi bornés ? Perséphone me le paiera, je vous le jure. Et quand tout sera fini, vous serez à nouveau libres.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?! NYX !!

La Déesse se retourne, toujours accroupie.

-Oh, c'est toi, Chevalier du Bélier. J'ai dû emprunter le corps de ton compagnon. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle sourit et se relève, tandis que Mû, accompagné par plusieurs Chevaliers et Spectres, fait brûler son cosmos. Derrière lui, Angelo, Rune, Shura, Milo, Camus, Valentine, Yvan, Rock font de même.

-Je tiens d'ailleurs à te remercier, Chevalier. Sans ton aide, précieuse, j'aurais éprouvé de grandes diffcultés à contacter l'âme de Saga, lorsqu'il était emprisonné. C'est le problème des techniques trop proches du zéro absolu. Le mouvement est tellement ralenti que l'esprit lui-même est touché. Mais heureusement, l'amour a su surmonter cette difficulté. Que c'est ironique, n'est-ce-pas… que l'Amour ait servi mes plans… Il doit être fou…

Nyx part d'un petit rire.

-Libérez Saga…, gronde Mû.

-Non.

-Libérez Saga !, hurle le Tibétain.

-Je viens de dire non, Chevalier. Ce n'est pas en le répétant plus fort que tu vas me faire changer d'avis. J'ai besoin de son corps. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est fatiguant de lancer une attaque tout en restant immatérielle. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Elle intensifie son cosmos, mais les Chevaliers et les Spectres font front et lui barrent toujours la route. C'est beau de les voir ainsi, tous unis, eux qui défendent des Dieux différents. Eux qui se battaient encore les uns contre les autres, il y a deux mois. De voir les protecteurs d'Athéna former un bloc. De voir les Spectres unis. Et de voir ces deux groupes soudés… Elle frappe dans ses mains. Deux fois.

-Troisième et Quatrième Cloches.

Elle a tendu les deux mains devant elle, et deux sphères blanches partent en direction du groupe. Pour atteindre respectivement Shura et Rune. Qui s'effondrent aussitôt au sol. L'horreur se répand dans les auras des Spectres et des Chevaliers, bientôt remplacée par la colère. Leurs cosmos brûlent et ils les déploient contre Nyx. Les sept combattants déclenchent contre elle leur attaque, au même instant. La Déesse passe en position de défense, et croise ses bras devant son visage.

-Velvet Cloak.

Un voile de ténèbres l'entoure à présent, et protège les corps d'Hypnos et Thanatos qui gisent à ses pieds. Et lorsque les deux vagues d'attaques viennent toucher cette barrière, celle-ci se plie, se tord mollement, pour absorber toute leur puissance et finir par les repousser, les renvoyant dans des directions totalement aléatoires.

Un grand fracas. Le couloir n'a pas résisté et les murs ont volé en éclat. Au milieu d'un nuage de poussière, de débris et de gravas, les Chevaliers et les Spectres se relèvent. Deux groupes distincts. Les lèvres de Nyx s'étirent en un sourire satisfait.

-Mais que c'est drôle… Vous ne goûtez certainement pas la saveur de cet instant, aveugles que vous êtes, mais si vous le pouviez, je suis certaine que vous vous rangeriez à mon avis.

Elle étend son cosmos qui s'infiltre entre les deux groupes. Sans le lien créé par les sentiments de Shura et Rune, les deux blocs sont totalement désunis, et ils s'écartent irrémédiablement pour qu'entre eux s'installe l'aura de nuit de Nyx. Alors, elle avance lentement entre eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire, écrasés par sa puissance. Ses pas sont élégants et gracieux. Calmes. Dans la salle du trône, il reste des Chevaliers et des Spectres bien sûr. Mais elle ne les craint pas. Elle ne commettra pas de péché d'orgueil. Certains, parmi eux, ont réussi à défaire des Olympiens, et même si elle se sait bien plus puissante que ces Dieux qu'elle déteste, elle ne sous-estimera pas ces combattants. Ils sont trop proches du but, désormais pour qu'ils puissent se permettre la moindre…

Elle se fige, alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte derrière laquelle elle sent les cosmos des derniers défenseurs d'Athéna et d'Hadès. Elle ne veut pas croire ce qu'elle ressent… Le cosmos d'Erèbe qu'elle percevait jusqu'à présent assuré s'est troublé. Elle se concentre pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passe sur le territoire de son frère. Et perçoit l'aura du Juge qui s'est opposé à elle… faible et mourante… et… Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

-Erèbe… !

Elle serre les dents et les poings. Elle ne peut pas y aller… Elle ne peut pas se rendre aux Enfers pour tenter d'arrêter son père, pour tenter de calmer son époux et le forcer à s'excuser… De le ramener à la raison. Et c'est la fin. Le cosmos de son frère disparaît. Elle fait exploser son cosmos.

-EREBE !!

Tout est balayé autour d'elle, pulvérisé par la violence de sa douleur et de sa rage. Ses cheveux blancs volent autour de son visage déformé par la haine. Elle s'avance d'un pas décidé vers la salle du trône d'Athéna et frappe dans ses mains. Une fois. Deux fois… huit fois. Des Chevaliers et des Spectres tentent de s'opposer à sa progression. Cinquième, Sixième, Septième Cloche. Pharaon, Queen et Aldébaran s'effondrent aussitôt. Shina, Sylphide et Gordon se jettent sur la Déesse… En pure perte. Elle ne leur a même pas accordé un regard. La puissance de son cosmos a suffi à les repousser. Les cinq Bronzes viennent se placer devant elle. Son regard accroche celui de Shun.

-Huitième cloche !

Ikki s'est jeté devant la sphère blanche et s'effondre aux pieds de son petit frère, qui le regarde sans comprendre.

-Neuvième cloche !

C'est au tour de Hyoga de s'opposer à la Déesse, dans l'espoir de protéger Andromède. Mais le Cygne tombe à son tour.

-IKKI ! HYOGA !

Shun fait brûler son cosmos et déploie sa chaîne.

-TEMPETE NEBULAIRE !

Shun a déployé toute sa puissance dans cette attaque qui dévaste tout autour de lui et de la Déesse. Tous les présents encore conscients se sont mis en position de défense. Kiki a téléporté Seika et Shunreï à l'extérieur du temple d'Athéna et tout trois se mettent à prier pour un miracle. Mais la technique de Shun reste sans effet sur la Déesse.

-Dixième cloche.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tombe à son tour. Shiryu lance ses dragons contre Nyx, mais elle les pare d'un simple revers de la main.

-Onzième cloche.

Le Dragon s'effondre. Seiya se met à hurler et déchaîne sa puissance. La comète de Pégase fonce sur la Déesse qui ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention.

-Douzième cloche.

La sphère lumineuse vient percuter la comète, et la fait exploser pour continuer sa route jusqu'à la poitrine du Japonais. Pégase regarde Nyx quelques instants, tombe à genoux, puis face contre terre. Dans la salle dévastée, la Déesse semble s'être un peu calmée. Elle regarde Cerbère. Le seul à pouvoir s'opposer encore…

-Eagle Toe Flash.

Nyx attrape la cheville de Marine et la projette violemment contre un des piliers de la salle, sans plus s'intéresser à l'Aigle. Elle reporte son attention sur le chien des Enfers, qui grogne, ses babines retroussées découvrant ses crocs.

-Cela me désole de ne plus voir en toi qu'un animal domestique… Dressé pour obéir à son maître… Qui montre encore ses crocs, mais qui ne sait plus mordre. Cela me réjouit presque que Tartare n'ait pas à te voir, ainsi… Qu'ont-ils fait de toi ? Qu'ont-ils fait de mes fils, Cerbère ?

Elle s'avance doucement vers lui, le visage triste.

-Ne t'oppose pas à moi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Elle s'agenouille devant lui, tendant la main.

-Souviens-toi. Souviens-toi de ce qu'était le monde avant qu'ils ne s'en emparent. Souviens-toi de la saveur de la liberté. Souviens-toi, Cerbère…

Derrière la Déesse, une grande lumière illumine la salle. Perséphone apparaît, dans une de ses robes de velours vert, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon bas.

-Laisse-le, Nyx !

La Déesse de la Nuit se relève et se retourne vers l'Olympienne, son visage déformé par la haine. Sans autre avertissement, Nyx se relève et attaque la Reine des Enfers.

-Utter Nightmare !

Des dizaines de visages hurlant s'échappent de l'aura de Nyx et fondent sur Perséphone, qui déploie son cosmos pour résister à l'attaque.

-Lovely Shield !

Un mur de plumes blanches et roses se forme devant la Reine des Enfers. Les figures déformées les font voler en éclat, mais Nyx arrête tout de même son attaque. Elle regarde un enfant apparaître de derrière Perséphone et se tenir à ses côtés. Il porte une tunique blanche, et ses boucles blondes lui donne un air angélique.

-Eros... ! Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi ?!

-J'ose tout qu'est-ce que je veux ! Tu me fais même pas peur !

Nyx regarde le chérubin. Des larmes de rage lui montent aux yeux.

-Eros… Qu'ont-ils fait de toi ?! Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir honte de ce que tu es devenu ?! Te rends-tu compte, Perséphone, de ce que vous avez lui fait?!, se met-elle à hurler à l'adresse de la Reine des Enfers. De ce que vous avez fait à mes enfants ?! De ce que vous faites subir à Gaïa ?! Regarde Cerbère, Perséphone ! Et dis-moi si tu vois encore en lui le petit-fils de Tartare ! Ose me dire qu'il est plus qu'un animal de compagnie ! Tu es monstrueuse, Perséphone ! Vous êtes monstrueux ! Tous ! Tous les Olympiens !

La Reine prend la main d'Eros et affronte la Déesse primordiale du regard.

-Ton Père lui-même ne semble pas de cet avis, puisqu'il vient d'enfermer à nouveau Erèbe, Nyx. Tu sais comme moi que tu n'as plus une chance de l'emporter.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne sais rien de Ses motivations! Tu n'as même pas compris pourquoi Il t'a tuée ! Mais Il n'aura pas besoin de le faire une troisième fois !

Un flash doré. Les dix-neuf combattants des Enfers apparaissent entre les adversaires. Dans l'instant qui suit, ils libèrent leur cosmos, afin de protéger Perséphone et Eros.

-Vous ne m'arrêterez pas !, hurle Nyx en déployant son aura de ténèbres. Midnight's Call ! Les Douze Cloches !

Douze sphères lumineuses s'abattent sur le mur formé par les auras des Dieux et de leurs protecteurs. Les vingt-et-unes volontés, tendues dans un même but, les maintiennent à l'écart… et finissent par les pulvériser. Aussitôt, elles fondent sur la Déesse.

-Velvet Cloak !

Le voile de ténèbres résiste durant de longues secondes à l'assaut conjugué… avant d'être à son tour déchirer. Mais l'attaque n'atteint pas Nyx. Le cadet des Gémeaux s'est interposé. D'une main, il a étouffé les cosmos de tous les présents. Il tourne le dos à ses vingt compagnons et regarde Nyx.

-Retire-toi, maintenant, fait-il d'une voix qui ne lui appartient pas. Cette bataille, cette guerre est finie. Et vous l'avez perdue, toi et tes frères.

La Déesse de la Nuit semble désespérée.

-Père…

-Si tu continues, ils t'enfermeront. Et tu sais que je ne le souhaite pas. Erèbe et Tartare sont emprisonnés. Gaïa ne peut rester seule… Elle a besoin de toi.

-Mais Erèbe… C'est vous qui avez…

Le Dieu la fait taire en plaçant ses doigts sur ses lèvres de lave.

-Pas de ça, s'il-te-plait. Tu sais qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Tu as senti, toi aussi, sa volonté de domination.

-J'aurais pu… essayer de le raisonner, si vous m'aviez laissé… Mais vous avez préféré protéger cet humain…!, crache-t-elle.

-Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, ma belle. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de Kanon.

La Déesse a baissé les yeux.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?, demande-t-elle, résignée.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être sont-ils maintenant capables de comprendre si je leur explique ?

-Vous leur accordez trop de crédit…

-Je suis un incorrigible optimiste, ma chérie. Et puis je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Je dois trouver une autre solution.

Chaos prend alors sa fille cadette dans ses bras, et la serre tendrement contre lui.

-Va, maintenant. Je m'occupe du reste.

Il lui donne un baiser sur la tempe et le corps de Saga retombe, inerte, dans ses bras. Ses cheveux sont redevenus bleus. Le Dieu ferme les yeux un instant. Derrière lui, personne n'a osé faire le moindre mouvement. Et ils voient les victimes de Nyx ouvrir les yeux, se relever les unes après les autres. Mû et les autres arrivent en courant du couloir dévasté. Tous les Spectres, tous les Chevaliers, tous les Marinas viennent se regrouper autour de leurs dieux. Hadès vient prendre Perséphone dans ses bras, tandis que la Reine lui sourit et attrape la main de Rhadamanthe. Valentine s'est porté lui aussi auprès de son Juge. Poséidon a passé une main autour des épaules de Sorrente et protège son Général. Rune est venu veiller sur Pandore. Tandis que Marine s'est jetée sur Aiolia, qu'Ikki passe un bras autour de la taille de Shaka, que Seiya est venu s'assurer que Saori va bien, que les couples se retrouvent… et que Shura, comme la Wyverne, garde son regard rivé sur Kanon. Kanon qui n'est plus Kanon. Kanon qui tient toujours le corps de son frère contre lui… Saga ouvre enfin les yeux.

-Ka… Kanon ?

Chaos lui sourit.

-Perdu.

L'aîné des Gémeaux a un mouvement de recul. Chaos ne fait rien pour le retenir et, d'un geste de la tête, lui intime l'ordre de retourner auprès de ses pairs. Dès que le Grec a rejoints les bras de Mû, les auras de tous les présents se mettent à brûler. Chaos se retourne et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? Vous attaquer à moi ? Et avec quel espoir, je vous le demande… ? Celui de détruire ce corps ? Ou celui de me faire disparaître ? Ce véhicule ne m'est aucunement nécessaire, même si je reconnais que je l'aime beaucoup. Quant à me tuer… voilà qui serait amusant. Essayez donc, juste pour voir. Essayez de détruire le créateur de toute chose. Cela m'étonnerait que vous y parveniez, mais dans le cas contraire, personne n'est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise n'est-ce-pas, le résultat pourrait s'avérer passionnant. Croyez-vous que le monde me survivrait ? Personnellement, j'en doute. Mais je suis faillible, évidemment… Allez ! On tente le coup ? Juste pour voir qui de nous sera encore debout après ma disparition ? Dix contre un que ça ne sera pas vous…

Le Dieu leur sourit de toutes ses dents. Et tous les présents abaissent leurs cosmos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Chaos ?, demande Athéna, d'une voix dure.

-Ce que je veux ?, répète le Dieu avec une petite moue. Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses… Trop peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Voir disparaître une bonne partie des Olympiens déjà… ce serait un bon début. Ou un café. Oh oui ! Allez ! Café pour tout le monde, on sera mieux pour discuter, non ? Mais avant ça… il vaudrait mieux que je me trouve un corps vraiment à moi, hein… Ce serait quand même plus sympa pour Kanon. Et puis ce serait plus convivial aussi, non ? Qu'on se voit vraiment, je veux dire. Que vous n'ayez pas les blocages inhérents au fait que j'ai investi ce corps… Oui, je pense aussi que ce serait mieux. Rhadamanthe ?

L'Anglais se raidit instantanément.

-Tu veux bien lâcher la main de ton imbécile de Reine et venir réceptionner Kanon dans tes bras?

La Wyverne est devenue blême. Ses yeux brûlent de rage et il tremble.

-Quoi ? C'est le terme imbécile qui te dérange ?

Perséphone darde ses yeux sur Chaos.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous me reprochez ?, gronde-t-elle.

-Tout ou peu s'en faut, répond le Dieu en haussant les épaules. Bon allez ! Tu ne veux pas qu'il se ramasse la tête la première sur le carrelage, si ? Alors tu viens ici, et tu le rattrapes. Tu sais bien qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour récupérer ses esprits. A moins que tu ne préfères que Saga s'en charge ? Ou Shura peut-être ?

Rhadamanthe lâche la main de sa Reine, se précipite, serre Kanon contre lui. Chaos sourit et vient poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Au fait, murmure-t-il à l'oreille du Juge, Shura a embrassé Kanon. Et je veux pas cafter, tu me connais, c'est pas mon genre, mais c'est leur faute... Allez, à tout de suite, mon chou !

L'Anglais tressaille et ouvre de grands yeux. Non content de lui avoir fait cette révélation, Chaos vient de le saluer par un léger baiser dans le cou. Il ne sait pas quoi penser… Quand il a dit à Kanon qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un autre que lui l'embrasse, son Gémeau l'a rassuré… Chaos aurait-il menti ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois… Il se retourne, serrant toujours Kanon contre lui. Il voit les yeux inquiets de Shura qui caressent tendrement, amoureusement le corps de son Gémeau. Ses doigts se crispent autour de New Gemini. Il resserre son étreinte. Personne, non personne, ne lui prendra Kanon. Il fait même deux pas en arrière, s'éloignant du groupe, les yeux hallucinés.

-Rhada ? Ça ne va pas ?

La voix de Perséphone.

-Majesté… Je suis désolé, mais… vous ne me le prendrez pas…, balbutie la Wyverne, reculant encore.

-De quoi parles-tu ?, demande la Reine, le plus doucement possible.

Elle sent l'effroi de son Juge et ne veut pas rajouter à son trouble grandissant.

-Vous voulez me prendre Kanon…

-Rhada, voyons, tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille… Personne ne veut que vous soyez séparés…

Aux pieds de la Déesse, un cosmos se met à brûler. Une colère enfantine.

-Si ! Moi !, trépigne Eros. Vous devez pas être ensemble ! C'est pas ça que j'avais prévu !!

Les yeux du Juge tombent sur le chérubin. Il libère son cosmos.

-Je me fous de ce que vous aviez prévu !, rugit l'Anglais.

-Tu aimeras qui j'ai décidé, d'abord !, piaffe l'Enfant-Dieu.

-Non ! J'aimerai Kanon !! J'aime Kanon, un point c'est tout ! J'aime Kanon !, scande la Wyverne.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime…, murmure le Gémeau en ouvrant les yeux. Mon amour… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fait le Juge d'une voix rauque en le serrant encore davantage si cela est possible. Je m'en occupe.

-T'occuper de quoi, Rhadamanthe ?, demande le Grec qui a encore un peu de mal.

-De lui…

Kanon se retourne. Il voit Eros bouillir de rage. Le petit Dieu les regarde avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Tu devais tomber amoureux de Valentine, toi !, crie-t-il à l'adresse du Juge. En vous réveillant, tu devais réaliser que c'était lui que tu aimais ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Ta faute ! Ta faute ! Ta fauteuh ! Lovely Arrow !

Une partie du cosmos d'Eros prend la forme d'une flèche et fond sur Kanon. Rhadamanthe s'interpose… mais Kanon le repousse violemment. Ils échangent un regard, alors que le Juge est au sol, et que le Gémeau lui sourit. Et que la flèche disparaît.

-Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, espèce de fils indigne ?

Sur le trône d'Athéna, sa jambe droite négligemment passée par-dessus un des accoudoirs, un homme est assis, la tête reposant dans sa main gauche. Il porte un long manteau de cuir noir, des NewRocks, un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, officiellement retenu par une large ceinture cloutée entourant deux fois ses hanches. Ses poignets sont enserrés, l'un par un bracelet de force, également noir, l'autre par une kyrielle de bracelets argentés. Trois bagues ornent ses doigts. Deux à sa main gauche, deux anneaux, d'argent ou de platine, et une chevalière à la main droite, main qui repose nonchalamment sur une longue canne d'ébène à pommeau d'argent. Ses cheveux noirs et raides, coupés court, retombent mollement sur son visage, cachant à moitié ses yeux gris, si clairs qu'ils en deviennent presque blancs. Il porte quelques boucles d'oreilles et plusieurs chaînes auxquelles sont accrochés de nombreux pendentifs. Des pentacles, des croix, des symboles cabalistiques et d'autres, encore, d'un ésotérisme quelconque. Et pour compléter sa tenue, il porte un tee-shirt noir, à moitié déchiré sur lequel on peut lire _I'm not just a theory_.

-Tu n'es plus mon papa ! J'en ai choisi un autre !, hurle le chérubin.

Chaos grimace.

-Sais-tu à quel point tu me blesses en disant cela ?, gémit-il outrageusement.

-C'est bien fait pour toi !

-Cela ne me blesse pas le moins du monde, Eros. Cela ne me cause pas la moindre peine. Car que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es et resteras mon fils. Non, ce qui m'attriste, c'est que mon fils préféré soit devenu rien de plus qu'un bébé pleurnicheur et névrosé. Et tout ça pourquoi, tu peux me le dire ?

Chaos s'est redressé. Il a posé ses deux mains sur le pommeau de canne, qu'il tient entre ses jambes écartées et il regarde son troisième enfant. Le second de ses fils.

-Je voulais une maman !

-Je sais. Et je n'ai jamais été contre le fait que tu deviennes l'enfant d'Aphrodite et d'Arès, tu le sais parfaitement. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me trahir, Eros. Sérieusement, faire de l'amour et du désir un jeu d'éveil pour enfant de moins de 6 ans… tu devrais avoir honte.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! et maman trouve que c'est très bien ce que je fais ! et tout le monde trouve que c'est très bien ! et ils sont tous fiers de moi !

-ASSEZ EROS !

Un vacarme assourdissant. Chaos a frappé le sol de sa canne. La terre a tremblé. Il ferme les yeux, en se calmant un peu.

-Désolé, ma Puce…

Il regarde son fils.

-Regarde ce que tu me fais faire… Donne-moi ton carnet.

Le Dieu de l'Amour baisse la tête, tandis que Chaos se lève et vient se planter devant lui.

-Donne-moi ton carnet, Eros, ordonne-t-il.

Le chérubin sort un petit cahier de sa tunique et le tend à son père. Qui l'attrape et feuillette d'un air dégouté. Chaos lève les yeux au ciel, avant de s'intéresser à tous les présents.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi la personne qui faisait battre votre cœur, votre âme sœur, était systématiquement libre et éprouvait systématiquement les mêmes doux sentiments à votre égard ? Cela ne vous a jamais semblé étrange qu'il n'y ait pas quelqu'un d'autre qui convoite votre moitié ? Croyez-vous vraiment que l'amour soit une chose aussi simple ? Camus et Milo ! Sylphide et Pharaon ! Baian et Io ! Thétis et Isaac ! Saga et Mû ! Shion et Dohko ! Queen et Gordon ! Shaka et Ikki ! Vous êtes tous là… tous bien rangés, ordonnés… Tous bien classés, casés. C'est pitoyable. Les Chevaliers avec les Chevaliers. Les Spectres avec les Spectres. Les Marinas avec les Marinas… Et quand une histoire ne rentre pas dans ton petit programme, quand l'amour trouve sa place en dehors de tes plans, Eros… loin de te réjouir, face à la nouveauté et à ce qu'elle peut apporter, tu as tout fait pour les séparer. Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Poséidon et Pandore. Valentine et Sorrente. Shura et Rune… Tu me désespères, mon fils.

Parmi les rangs des présents, un sentiment de malaise grandit. Rune regarde sa main qui tient celle de Pandore. Il la lâche avec effroi, et lance un regard désespéré à Shura. Poséidon et Sorrente s'écartent précipitamment l'un de l'autre, tandis que Valentine semble effrayé. Et parmi les autres couples, on s'observe, désemparé. Les sentiments qui les unissent sont-ils réels ? n'ont-ils été que les jouets d'un Dieu ?

-Non ! J'aime mon Camus !! Vous ne me ferez pas croire que je ne l'aime pas ! Que ce que j'éprouve n'est pas vrai !

Chaos sourit à Milo.

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Chevalier. Les sentiments que tu éprouves, que vous éprouvez tous pour vos compagnons respectifs, existent par eux-mêmes et n'ont plus grand-chose à voir avec les étincelles de désir qu'Eros a instillé dans vos cœurs. Vos relations sont réelles. D'autant plus qu'elles durent. C'est ce que vous avez construit chaque jour, en échangeant, en partageant, en vivant, qui font d'elles ce qu'elles sont, désormais. Et ceci vaut également pour celles dont Eros ne veut pas.

Poséidon regarde le Dieu de l'Amour.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu voulais me jeter dans les bras de Sorrente, alors que c'est Pandore que j'aime ?!, gronde le Dieu des Océans.

-Ça aurait été mieux comme j'ai prévu… Plus simple pour que je vous protège de Nyx et des autres !, se justifie le chérubin.

-Tu mens, Eros. Mais je ne suis même pas certain que tu en aies conscience. Tiens, reprends-le. Mais laisse-les aimer qui ils veulent.

Chaos lui tend son carnet et Eros hoche la tête, non sans jeter un regard noir à Kanon.

-Eros…

-C'est sa faute…, murmure le petit Dieu.

-Ce n'est pas exact, et tu le sais.

-Si ! C'est sa faute ! Il a fait en sorte que le Juge tombe amoureux de lui et ça a tout flanqué par terre !

-Eros. Cela suffit maintenant. Kanon n'est pas conscient de cela. Tu ne peux pas le rendre responsable.

-Vous le protégez toujours…, grommelle le Dieu de la l'amour.

-Evidemment. Il est pratiquement le seul ici à être vivant. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à protéger des morts. Et je ne parle pas de défunts, ajoute-t-il en se retournant vers Hadès et Perséphone. Non. Les défunts ne sont pas forcément morts… mais tous les Olympiens le sont, eux.

Tous les cosmos se sont libérés. Les paroles du Dieu inquiètent. Il soupire, amusé.

-Détendez-vous. Ce n'est pas une menace. C'est une simple constatation. Kanon ? Eros ? Rhadamanthe ? Si vous voulez bien vous écarter… Je suis venu ici pour boire et vous offrir un café. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Le Juge, le Gémeau et le Dieu sont retournés auprès du reste du groupe. Chaos agite sa canne dans l'air. Et dans un grand nuage de fumée, la salle du trône retrouve son aspect normal et un banquet gigantesque apparaît. Un banquet des mille et une nuits. Une table basse et des coussins. Des sucreries, des gâteaux, des fruits… de grandes cafetières et théières orientales. Chaos leur sourit.

-Je n'étais pas vraiment obligé de rajouter la fumée mais ça rajoute un petit quelque chose de spectaculaire, non ? Ça le fait, hein ! J'aime bien, moi.

-Ça fait tout de même un peu m'as-tu-vu…, constate Kanon.

-Je trouve aussi, murmure Rhadamanthe.

-Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ?!, se plaint le Dieu, parfaitement outré. Alors que vous passez votre temps à vous la jouer ?!

-C'est dire si leurs avis sur ce sujet sont pertinents. Presque autant que le mien. Vous avez affaire à des experts dans ce domaine.

Chaos se retourne et regarde le Garuda, qui sourit, malicieux.

-Eaque… Je t'adore, toi… Allez ! Installez-vous ! Nous serons plus à l'aise pour bavarder !

Mais personne, en dehors des trois hommes qui viennent de parler ne fait le moindre pas en avant, Minos retenant même son compagnon.

-Rhaaa ! Mais quoi, à la fin ! Vous ne m'avez pas entendu parler à Nyx, tout à l'heure ?!

-Tu as dit que tu cherchais une autre solution que le combat, contre Athéna. Puis tu as ajouté que tu souhaitais voir disparaître tous les Olympiens… Un empoisonnement…c'est une méthode comme une autre.

-Tsss… J'ai enfermé Erèbe sans avoir à transpirer. Crois-tu vraiment que je suis du genre à vous empoisonner ?

-Je te crois capable de tout.

-Même de renoncer à vous tuer ?

La Déesse tique.

-Ecoute Athéna. Ecoutez-tous. L'attaque de Nyx était ma troisième tentative pour… vous faire comprendre les choses. Les deux premières ont été les morts de Perséphone. Malheureusement, vous êtes complètement bouchés. Alors, j'ai décidé de tenter autre chose. L'honneur en revient à Kanon, d'ailleurs.

-Moi ?, demande timidement le cadet des Gémeaux.

-Oui, toi. Tu papotes tout le temps. Blablabla… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Blablabla. Tu as dû finir par me contaminer. Enfin… toujours est-il que je ne veux pas vous attaquer. La guerre est finie. Vous avez gagné. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne renoncerai à Gaïa.

-Que vient faire ta fille là-dedans ?, demande le Dieu des Enfers.

-Vous la faites souffrir. Et je veux que cela s'arrête, Hadès.


	22. The worst joke ever

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

La fin de la guerre est arrivée. Nyx et ses frères ont été vaincus, avec l'aide d'Eros, et de Chaos. Qui propose de s'expliquer tranquillement autour d'un bon café.

_NdA :_

Le générique de cet épisode est The worst joke ever de REM.

Cylla : Nyx n'a pas été vraiment un jouet. Disons qu'elle a accepté d'aider son père, ou plutôt qu'elle lui a spontanément proposé son aide. Le papa étant d'accord dans les grandes lignes. Maintenant, elle a très mal coordonner ses troupes, et Erèbe a fait un peu n'importe quoi tout seul dans son coin. Forçant papa à intervenir alors que ce n'était pas prévu. Comme le dit Chaos, Nyx le connaît mieux que personne. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle plie aussi facilement. J'ai un faible aussi pour le slogan. Une inspiration, qui m'ets venue en imaginant le personnage. Eros n'a pas fait que des bêtises. C'est lui, par exemple, qui inspire à Minos et Eaque leurs torrides retrouvailles dans Elysion. Par contre, il est vrai que pour les 4 couples inter-sanctuaires, il n'a pas été très gentil. Evidemment, seul Chaos sait ce qu'il veut, et je plagierai Eaque en disant que je m'aventurerai pas à expliquer ici ses motivations :p

Jalexa : Cool, ton T-shirt ! Je suis sûre que Chaos est ravi ! (il me fait un signe du pouce pour me dire que c'est super trop de la balle de bombe baby… !). Oui… la fin se rapproche à grands pas… Tellement grands, que le prochain servira d'épilogue à cette histoire.

Taïsha : Je crois qu'il est sage, effectivement de le lui laisser. Madame n'est guère prêteuse. Contente de constater que les Jumeaux Divins te plaisent toujours. Pour Chaos… bah il a bien le droit un peu non ? Quand on a ce genre de pouvoirs, on peut bien faire un peu de show-off… Comme ces magiciens de Fantasy qui, quand ils invitent quelqu'un à s'asseoir, déplacent les chaises d'un simple mouvement de la main. Ça fait partie des petits plaisirs qui coûtent rien, ou pas grand-chose en tout cas, et qui sont source d'une grande satisfaction personnelle.

Kalista : commentaire rapide et inutile : MERCI ! :p

Millenium : ola, que tal ? Sinon, bah évidemment qu'ils m'ont manqué, les yeux de Milo… Pour Eros, j'avoue que j'y suis allé un peu fort dans le côté gamin capricieux, mais bon, les Dieux ne sont pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Quant à Chaos… j'ai envie de dire que ça tombe plutôt pas s'il ressemble à la petite voix :p

Shirley : Ravie que ça te plaise :) Pour une éventuelle suite… non. Enfin, il n'y a rien de prévu, en tout cas. Maintenant, il ne faut jamais dire « fontaine, … » (pas très pratique ça d'ailleurs, de ne jamais employer ce mot, mais je sens que je m'égare). Quand je me suis rapprochée de la fin de Résurrection, NI a germé dans ma tête, en réponse à certaines interrogations laissées en suspens : « pourquoi Nonie est-elle morte la première fois ? » et « qu'est-ce qui peut expliquer ces mélimélos et cette ambiance bizarre qu'on relève au Sanctuaire et en Enfers ? ». A partir de là, j'ai monté une histoire pour vous exposer la façon dont je voyais les choses, dans laquelle je me suis retrouvée à tout expliquer. Y compris les problèmes psy de Saga. Les « pourquoi ?» ont été mon moteur pour écrire ces histoires. Le tout, tout premier, ça a été « Pourquoi Milo ferait-il sa déclaration d'amour à Camus par l'intermédiaire de Rhadamanthe ? ». Qui s'est rapidement transformé en « Pourquoi les guerres saintes ? ». Comme je l'ai dit, précédemment, j'ambitionne de ne pas laisser de « pourquoi ? » en suspens. D'où l'absence de suite prévue et nécessaire.

Et maintenant, le nouveau chapitre. L'avant-dernier donc, puisque le prochain (qui sera probablement assez court) servira d'épilogue. Alors n'hésitez pas, s'il y a des choses qui vous semblent encore floues, à demander des précisions ou à souligner des problèmes non résolus. Nous disions donc : le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

_D'abord, il y eut Chaos. Et seulement après vint le commencement des temps, avec la naissance de son premier enfant. _

_Gaïa._

_Longtemps, il la regarda grandir et s'épanouir. Mais dans sa solitude, elle souffrait. Alors il donna naissance à son frère, Tartare, pour qu'il veille sur les douleurs qu'elle gardait dans les profondeurs de son être. Il prit sur lui ses peurs et ses angoisses… et Gaïa put recommencer à grandir._

_Chaos engendra alors Amour, dont la beauté surpassait tout ce qui était concevable. Et dont l'esprit fantasque vint divertir grandement Gaïa. Au contact de son second frère, elle apprit à enfanter à son tour. Et de sa propre volonté, naquit Ouranos. Son égal. Son amant._

_Chaos en conçut une grande satisfaction. Il fit apparaître ses deux derniers enfants, Nyx et Erèbe. Les deux amants étendirent leur influence sur toutes choses, les recouvrant d'un voile protecteur et pudique. Le mystère s'installa sur le monde, et chacun vécut sa vie. Ouranos et Gaïa donnèrent naissance à de nombreux enfants. Nyx et Erèbe également. Tartare aussi. Seul Amour resta sans descendance. Chacun trouva sa place, et le visage de Gaïa, qui les contenait tous, se mit à changer. Alors Chaos se retira._

_Puis vint le règne des Titans. Chronos prit le pouvoir, et le contrôle du temps, laissé libre jusqu'alors. Et durant longtemps, il s'employa à ce que rien ne changeât. Et par la volonté même de Chronos, Gaïa se retrouva enchaînée, contrainte à rester la même, indéfiniment. Alors Chaos vint souffler à l'oreille de Rhéa le plan qui devait précipiter la chute de son époux. Et Zeus échappa à la voracité de son père. Et puis vint la guerre. Et, finalement, la victoire de ceux que l'on nommerait Olympiens. Et le temps reprit son cours. Et Gaïa put à nouveau s'épanouir, changer, grandir, évoluer. Et Chaos put reprendre sa place de simple observateur._

_Les jours et les siècles s'écoulèrent. Et Chaos fit une terrible constatation. Bien loin d'avoir libéré le temps, les Olympiens l'avaient, à leur tour, soumis à leur propre volonté. Sous leur influence, son écoulement avait pris la forme d'une boucle, loin de cette ligne plongeant dans le vide qu'affectionnait le Père de Toutes Choses. Et une nouvelle fois, Chaos décida d'intervenir, afin de combattre ces Dieux qui faisaient souffrir sa fille. Car si les douleurs et les joies perdaient une part de leur saveur dans leur interminable recommencement, c'est avant tout les blessures infligées qui la torturaient. Sans cesse répétées. Sans cesse plus profondes puisque portées sur de plus anciennes jamais tout à fait cicatrisées.

* * *

_-Et toi, Perséphone, tu es le symbole de cette particularité détestable de votre Famille. Tu rassembles ces névroses, dont ta mère est la plus parfaite dépositaire, et votre détermination, que ton père a si souvent démontré.

Chaos attrape un peu de raisin, qu'il se met à gober, lançant les grains en l'air. A un bout de la table, bien calé entre Mû et Aldébaran, Kiki regarde le Dieu avec de grands yeux brillants. Chaos lui accorde un clin d'œil, et un sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur les quatre Olympiens. Poséidon, Perséphone, Hadès, Athéna et Eros semblent perturbés et réfléchissent au récit qu'il vient de leur faire. En face d'eux, Chaos s'est entouré de Kanon, d'un côté, et d'Eaque, de l'autre, eux-mêmes flanqués respectivement de Rhadamanthe et Minos. Il ne leur a pas laissé le choix.

-C'est… pour cela que vous me détestez, constate la Reine des Enfers.

-Je ne te déteste pas. Ça, c'est Nyx. Elle t'en veut. Pour ce que vous faites à Gaïa, bien sûr, mais surtout parce que tu as beaucoup contribué au choix d'Hypnos et Thanatos, de se mettre au service de ton époux. Enfin, non. Ce qu'elle te reproche avant tout, c'est de les avoir obligés à renoncer à une partie de leur pouvoir.

-Mais il le fallait !, s'offusque la Reine. Ils ne pouvaient garder une puissance plus grande qu'Hadès en étant sous ses ordres !

-Et pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'un jour, peut-être, ils auraient pu changer d'avis ? qu'ils auraient pu se rebeller et mettre à mal Hadès ? Perturber l'équilibre que tu avais si consciencieusement établi ? Tsss… Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi tu me navres ?

Chaos croise ses doigts, et vient poser son menton sur ses mains. Il incline un peu la tête, son regard fixé sur la Déesse.

-As-tu expliqué à ton époux pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'enfants ?

Elle blêmit, instantanément. Hadès la regarde, troublé.

-Persy ?

-Ce n'est rien, 'Dès…

-Rien ?, s'amuse Chaos. Voilà qui est une façon singulière de présenter les choses. Ce n'est rien, de renoncer volontairement à avoir une descendance ? Ce n'est rien de mentir, en affirmant qu'Athéna et le Chevalier Andromède s'opposent fermement à l'éventualité d'une adoption ?

Perséphone jette à Chaos un regard noir. Il lui sourit, innocemment. Et Hadès pose ses yeux tour à tour sur le Dieu et sa femme, sans oser comprendre.

-Tu… m'as menti ?

Il se retourne vers Shun.

-Tu… tu veux bien… devenir mon fils ?

Andromède acquiesce, d'un hochement de tête. Oui, il veut bien. Il le veut. Il le souhaite, de tout son cœur, même si cela parait parfaitement absurde. Hyoga lui a pris la main. Et de l'autre côté, Ikki le regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Persy… Pourquoi ?, demande Hadès, sa voix vibrant d'émotion.

De l'incompréhension. De la douleur. De l'amour…

-Je… suis désolée, mais...

-Mais un enfant, poursuit Chaos, c'est le risque de le voir se rebeller contre son Père. C'est le risque de le voir le supplanter, comme Chronos l'a fait. Comme Zeus l'a fait. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un vienne perturber l'équilibre, la seule chose qui la rassure. Stable. Immobile. Mort.

Le constat du Dieu est implacable.

-Vous êtes morts.. Je vous l'ai dit, quand je dit cela, je ne parle pas de défunts. Et quand j'évoque le cycle du temps, je ne parle pas d'éventuelles réincarnations. Non, même les âmes qui errent sur les rives du Léthé en attendant le temps de leur retour sur Terre sont vivantes : elles continuent à évoluer, elles continuent à étendre leur compréhension. Lorsqu'elles boivent ses eaux, si elles perdent la conscience de ses changements, ils ont tout de même laissé leur empreinte au plus profond de leur psyché. Tout le contraire de vous, en somme. Vous qui êtes incapables ou presque de changer fondamentalement. Jusque dans les guerres que vous vous faites, cycliques et répétitives. Jusque dans vos amours. Le même schéma, toujours. Que ce soit dans leur refus absolu, comme toi, Athéna, qui met toute ta volonté à le fuir même lorsqu'il est évident.

Un regard pour Pégase, qui s'est perdu dans la contemplation de sa Déesse. Ou de Saori... Ou des deux.

-Ou dans leur multitude, reprend Chaos, comme toi, Poséidon, ou Zeus lui-même. Les craintes de Pandore étaient tout à fait justifiées. Toi, comme ton frère, comme d'autres, vous vous laissez à aimer, parce que vous savez que cela ne durera pas. Vous tombez amoureux, vous aimez, vous vous lassez… et le cycle recommence. Encore et encore. Même vos mariages ne veulent rien dire et ne sont là que pour garantir la stabilité de votre pouvoir. Où est l'amour, la passion, le danger ? Dans l'union entre Héra et Zeus ? Dans celle entre Aphrodite et Héphaïstos ? Non, le seul, parmi vous, à rompre un tant soit peu avec ces névroses cycliques et ce besoin de contrôle, c'est toi… Hadès. Ton amour pour Perséphone… m'a rempli de joie. Ton désir de l'assumer, d'aller plus loin qu'aucun Olympien avant toi ne l'avait fait, de remettre en question l'ordre établi… Et cet éclair, devant leur refus ! Hadès ! Comme j'ai été fier de toi, quand face à Déméter, tu l'as enlevée ! C'était merveilleux ! C'était fou ! C'était… tellement vivant… !

Chaos rayonne, véritablement. Son visage s'est illuminé, et il regarde Hadès, les yeux débordant de joie et de fierté. Il finit par se calmer un peu, tout seul.

-La première de tes brillantes pulsions de vie, mon cher… Tu en as eu plusieurs, qui m'ont longtemps incité à… garder espoir. A ne pas intervenir. Mais Perséphone a fini par canaliser tout ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas d'excès. Pas de vie. Surtout pas ! Pas de danger. Alors je l'ai tuée. Pour l'éliminer de l'équation. Mais cela n'a pas suffi. Alors je l'ai tuée, à nouveau, et j'ai provoqué la guerre. Dans l'espoir de vous voir… inventer. Changer. Evoluer. Peine perdue. Le cycle était plus fort que le désir de vengeance. Et vous avez combattu. Réglés comme des horloges.

-Jusqu'à ce que Nonie fasse évoluer…

Chaos plonge un regard dur dans les yeux de Poséidon, qui grimace. Visiblement, il a dû dire une bêtise…

-Perséphone n'a jamais agi pour faire évoluer quoique ce soit. Elle est incapable d'avoir une autre motivation que le plus pur des conservatismes. C'est pour retrouver son époux « comme avant » qu'elle a œuvré pour la paix. Pour que tout redevienne comme aux premières heures qui ont suivi le Pacte sensé scellé la fin de l'influence des Dieux sur les hommes. Et si elle tolère la relation entre Kanon et Rhadamanthe, si elle la soutient, c'est parce qu'elle sert ses plans de stabilité. Et qu'elle sait parfaitement que cela ne sera qu'une parenthèse dans l'histoire de Rhadamanthen, qu'à son prochain retour, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, n'est-ce-pas… Et puis, reconnais, Athéna, que si toi-même tu ne t'es pas opposée au départ de Kanon, c'est aussi et surtout parce qu'un treizième chevalier faisait… désordre. L'ordre des choses. La raison pour laquelle, Eros , même sans être parfaitement conscient, a fait ce petit jeu et a tracé ses petites lignes entre vos noms. Ranger. Caser. Pour que la confusion ne vienne pas. Pour que l'inconnu ne vienne pas. Pour que le hasard n'intervienne pas. Pour que, moi, Chaos, n'ait plus la moindre influence. C'est la mort, que vous engendrez sans vous en rendre compte. La vie, au contraire, c'est moi. Ce sont les surprises, l'adaptation à des événements incontrôlés et incontrôlables. C'est la fuite du temps. C'est… plonger au fond de l'inconnu pour trouver du nouveau. C'est la liberté. Ne croyez-vous qu'il est temps d'assumer le choix que vous avez faits ? Et de rendre véritablement leur liberté à Gaïa et aux humains ?

Chaos prend une gorgée de café, la mine grave.

-Vous avez peur… Cette notion même de liberté vous effraie. C'est pour cela que vous avez modelé l'âme de vos protecteurs afin qu'ils éprouvent le besoin de se lier à un Dieu, et à un seul. Vous n'osez pas leur accorder le droit de choisir, par crainte qu'ils se détournent de vous. Vous les avez emprisonnés, par ce besoin d'amour. Il n'y a que trois exceptions à ce fait. Trois et demi, en fait… La première, qui fut longtemps la seule, c'est toi, mon cher Eaque, fait Chaos en se retournant vers le Garuda.

Le Népalais lui rend son regard, et sourit, avant de s'adresser à Hadès et Perséphone.

-C'est vrai que… vous m'avez laissé libre. Je ne suis lié qu'aux Enfers.

-Une autre de mes idées…, murmure Hadès.

-Une autre de tes brillantes idées !, renchérit Chaos. Le premier pas vers ce que j'appelle de mes vœux. Vers ce que fait, actuellement, Poséidon. Etre un guide, un peu. Et laisser aux humains la responsabilité des choix et de leur mise en œuvre.

Le Dieu des Mers ouvre de grands yeux.

-C'est pour ça que nous avons moins été touchés que les autres ?

-Gagné ! J'ai demandé à Nyx d'être un peu plus… clémente envers toi et tes hommes. Elle ne s'est intéressée à vous qu'à partir du moment où vous vous êtes clairement opposés à nous… Enfin… Eaque. Mon petit Garuda. Que vous avez rendu capable de s'opposer à vous, de vous tenir tête pour le bien commun. Parce que tu avais compris, Hadès, que parfois les désirs des Olympiens ne sont rien d'autre que ça, leurs désirs. Eaque… l'instigateur du retrait sur l'Olympe de la majorité de votre Famille, quand il vous a montré les conséquences de vos petites guéguerres puériles. Le changement était en marche ! Ou pas en fait… Pour voir le changement, il a fallu attendre… des millénaires. Et l'arrivée de Saga et Kanon.

Tous les regards se rivent sur les Gémeaux. Saga rentre la tête dans les épaules. Lui… chantre du changement ? Encensé par un ennemi des Olympiens. De sa Déesse. Lui, qui a voulu la tuer. Lui qui… Chaos lui sourit tristement.

-Tu n'as pas de chance, Chevalier. Même cette culpabilité que tu ressens, et dont tu n'arrives pas à te libérer, malgré tous tes efforts et l'amour que te porte ton compagnon, malgré le pardon que tu as gagné… même cette culpabilité n'est pas de ton fait. Voudrais-tu te pardonner que tu ne le pourrais pas. Ce choix ne t'appartient pas. Parce qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes, tous autant qu'ils sont, les Dieux t'en veulent toujours. Tu as levé une arme contre l'une des leurs. Toi, un humain. Un inférieur. Durant un instant, tu t'es élevé jusqu'à eux. Tu leur fais peur, Saga. Et c'est cette peur, sourde, insidieuse, qui nourrit tes sentiments. Et pourtant même à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas ton choix. A leur décharge, ils ne le savaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient même pas l'imaginer.

Chaos se lève, et prend sa canne. Il fait quelques pas et monte sur l'estrade où repose le trône d'Athéna. Il s'arrête, semble humer l'air. Imperceptiblement, la lumière commence à baisser dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que la pénombre s'installe. Et d'un coup, la lumière se fait autour du Dieu, comme un spot venu l'éclairer. Il se retourne et se penche légèrement vers l'assistance. Son auditoire.

-Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire…, murmure-t-il, sur le ton de la confidence.

Eaque retient un fou-rire devant la mine de conspirateur qu'il a pris. Rhadamanthe et Kanon échangent un regard et lèvent les yeux au ciel de concert, avec un sourire amusé et indulgent. Athéna et les autres dieux sont affligés. Seul Eros regarde son père, avec ses yeux d'enfants. Les mêmes que Kiki, quelques places plus loin. Des yeux où brille l'émerveillement. Quant aux restes des présents, ils retiennent leur souffle.

-Il y a longtemps, en Grèce, deux enfants vinrent au monde. Deux jumeaux… que nous appellerons, pour les besoins de l'histoire, et totalement au hasard… Saga et Kanon.

Sourires.

-Frères… Jumeaux. Gémeaux. Leur destin était tracé. Celui de l'un, le premier, l'aîné, Saga, serait de servir une Déesse. Une grande Déesse. Celui de l'autre, le second, le cadet, Kanon serait d'être l'ombre de son frère. Les Dieux, imposant leurs volontés aux Moires, en avaient décidés ainsi. Car à l'époque dont je vous parle, même si cela est difficile à concevoir pour les modernes que nous sommes, les Dieux influaient sur le Destin du monde. Et ils avaient décidé de lier certains humains à leur personne, pour assurer la protection de leur pouvoir. Mais les Dieux sont faillibles. Et les Moires également. Aux deux fils des vies de ces deux âmes, vinrent se mêler deux fibres que personne, pas même le hasard, pas même moi, l'humble conteur de cette histoire, n'aurait pu imaginer. La première se mêla au destin de l'aîné et le rendit sensible, non pas à l'influence d'un seul Dieu, mais à leur influence à tous. La seconde s'unit à celui du cadet, pendant de celle de son frère. Et elle fit de lui un humain sans attache. Un humain destiné à servir les Dieux… mais sans en éprouver le besoin. Un humain, impliqué dans les guerres divines et capable de faire ses propres choix. Chacun à leur manière, ils étaient uniques. Les premiers protecteurs de leur genre dans l'histoire de Gaïa.

Chaos marque une pause et s'assoit sur les marches. Il agite à nouveau sa canne. Un nuage de fumée. Derrière lui, au-dessus de lui, des images apparaissent. Celles de deux petits garçons aux cheveux bleus.

-Le temps passa… et ils grandirent. Comme grandissent tous les enfants. Ou presque. Car, déjà, reposait sur leurs épaules le chemin que les Dieux avaient décidé. Le cadet, grâce… ou à cause, de la liberté qui lui avait été accordée, et suivant les conseils avisés d'une conscience supérieure, parfaitement inconnue mais d'une sagesse tout simplement époustouflante sur laquelle nous ne nous étendrons pas car elle est d'une modestie qui n'a d'égal que son génie…, le cadet, donc, se mit à rêver d'une autre vie. Le goût de la liberté, il l'avait savouré. Et ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle on renonce facilement. Il commença à s'en ouvrir à son frère qui trouva les désirs de son cadet fort étranges. Il s'en effraya même, lorsque ceux-ci prirent des accents de volonté de domination du monde. Délires de grandeur d'un enfant… qui craignait, s'il se contentait de rêver de ce qui était à portée de main, de ne jamais obtenir que ce qu'il avait déjà. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la Déesse qu'allait devoir protéger Saga, allait bientôt se réincarner. Mais plus important encore, son Père, foulant aux pieds, sans le moindre scrupule, un Pacte sacré, vint s'assurer que tout était prêt pour l'arrivée de sa fille. Ce qu'il vit dans l'esprit de Kanon ne lui plut incontestablement pas… et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il instilla dans l'âme de Saga le fait qu'il devait intervenir et… faire quelque chose. Ce que l'enfant fit. L'aîné enferma son cadet. Et le Père put regagner son domaine, pleinement rassuré.

Derrière lui, tandis qu'un petit garçon hurle derrière les grilles d'une prison que son frère vient de refermer sur lui, on voit Zeus rejoindre l'Olympe surfant sur un éclair.

-Mais il n'y avait pas que la Déesse qui devait naître… Et la première âme à regagner ce monde, à cette époque, fut celle de son Oncle. Un Oncle, un Dieu, qui rêvait de vengeance, de mort et de destruction. Et d'autres voix s'élevèrent, d'autres Dieux, plus anciens, priant, eux aussi, dans le secret de leurs âmes, pour la disparition de la Déesse. Et dans l'esprit de l'enfant, ces espoirs entrèrent en résonnance. Seul à présent, sans son frère pour le confronter à l'horreur de ce que représentait une rébellion contre les Dieux, sans ce double qui reflétait si bien les parties les plus noires de son âme, révélant tout ce qu'elles possédaient d'infamie, les volontés des Dieux obsédant tant son âme, Saga se retrouvât incapable de ne pas faire siens ses désirs inavoués, siens… pour au moins une partie de son esprit. Et cette partie de lui ourdit un plan. Pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Pour éliminer Athéna. La suite, vous la connaissez. Il ne parvint pas à la tuer, car un autre Chevalier vint la sauver. Mais les voix ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Car les Dieux ne sont pas du genre à changer d'avis sous prétexte d'un échec, d'autant moins lorsqu'ils n'en ont pas même connaissance. Saga lutta contre lui-même. Un combat perdu d'avance : l'âme humaine n'a que trop peu de chance de surpasser, sans aide, les envies divines. Et quand il retrouva enfin face à celle qu'il aurait dû protéger, face à la seule qui aurait dû avoir un pouvoir sur lui, il mourut, rongé par la culpabilité. Et ainsi disparu Saga, humain sacrifié sur l'autel des volontés célestes.

Derrière Chaos, on rejoue la mort de Saga. Le Gémeau s'effondre. Et la lumière s'éteint.

-Fin de l'histoire.

Et la lumière revient. Agressive. Saga ne bouge plus, hébété par le récit de sa propre vie. A ses côtés, Mû lui tient la main. Il embrasse ses doigts. Chaos revient s'asseoir à sa place, dans un silence absolu. Rhadamanthe a pris Kanon dans ses bras. Kanon qui pleure. De rage. En face de Chaos, qui a recommencé à boire son café, les Olympiens sont gênés. C'est toujours… désagréable d'être mis en face de vos propres erreurs, surtout de manière aussi flagrante. Aussi concrète.

-Saga…

Athéna s'est tournée vers son Chevalier.

-Saga… en notre nom à tous… je… suis… désolée…, fait-elle d'une voix sincèrement peinée.

C'en est trop pour Kanon.

-Comment osez-vous lui adresser la parole ?! Vous… ! Vous avez détruit sa vie !

-Kanon…, tente-t-elle de protester faiblement.

Une fois de plus, les paroles du cadet des Gémeaux frappent la Déesse en plein cœur. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Il a raison. Il a parfaitement raison. Chaos pose une main sur l'épaule de Kanon, que Rhadamanthe retient toujours dans ses bras.

-Tu ne peux pas les tenir pour responsables. Ils ne savaient pas.

-C'est un peu facile comme excuse !, hurle le cadet des Gémeaux.

-Arrête, Kanon… s'il-te-plait.

La voix de Saga. Kanon baisse la tête pour la relever lentement vers son jumeau.

-Le passé est le passé, poursuit l'Aîné. Nous ne sommes pas là pour… nous appesantir dessus. Nous… buvons ce café pour… changer les choses. Et ce n'est pas en gardant rancune pour ce que nous ne pourrons jamais effacer que nous y arriverons. N'est-ce-pas, Seigneur Chaos ?

Le Dieu lui sourit.

-En effet, Saga. En effet. Et si je vous ai raconté cette petite histoire, c'est pour que vous preniez conscience de l'ampleur de la situation, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les Dieux. Gaïa… à vos yeux, elle n'est qu'un concept. Elle ne prend pas de forme anthropomorphique… heureusement pour vous, d'ailleurs. Saga, lui, est parfaitement réel. Et vous vous sentez bien plus mal pour lui que pour ma fille, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors que vous la faites souffrir pareillement… et depuis infiniment plus longtemps.

-C'est pour cela que Nyx a pu si facilement prendre possession de lui…, remarque Eaque en regardant l'aîné des Gémeaux. Parce qu'il est sensible à toutes les influences.

-Indeed, my dear… Indeed, confirme Chaos.

Le Dieu frappe ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Toute l'assistance sursaute, comme au sortir brutal d'un rêve.

-Et maintenant, la troisième exception, même si nous nous sommes déjà penchés un peu sur son cas… ma préférée… mon chouchou à moi… je veux bien sûr parler de mon petit Kanon.

Le Dieu a posé sa tête contre l'épaule du Gémeau, sous le regard furibond de Rhadamanthe. Chaos tire la langue au Juge.

-Je t'ai donné un bisou tout à l'heure, j'ai le droit de piquer son épaule quelques secondes, se justifie-t-il.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Kanon pour se retourner vers l'Anglais.

-Un bisou ?!

-Dans le cou. Il en a profité quand je te tenais dans mes bras, avant qu'il ne se sépare de toi… et de toute façon, tu n'as rien le droit de dire ! Toi… ! Toi, tu as embrassé Shura !, contre le Juge.

-Mais non ! C'est lui qui… !

Un ange passe.

-Kanon… ! Tu m'avais assuré qu'il ne t'embrasserait pas !, s'indigne l'Anglais.

-Mais c'était avant !, se plaint le Gémeau. Et puis c'était pas vraiment lui… Il était influencé ! Et puis… enfin tu sais bien que… c'est toi que j'aime… et que Shura aime Rune et…

-C'est bon, hein ! On a parfaitement compris !, s'insurge Eros, de l'autre côté de la table.

Chaos regarde son fils, amusé.

-Tu l'as toujours en travers de la gorge hein… ?

Le chérubin lui jette un regard noir, et lui tire la langue avant de se mettre à bouder. Chaos éclate de rire.

-Reconnais ta défaite, mon fils. Même toi, tu ne peux rien contre les Générateurs d'Improbabilités Statistiques !, scande le Dieu en tendant son index vers son fils en un mouvement théâtral.

-Euh… les quoi ?, demande Poséidon, tandis qu'Athéna essaie de calmer Eros, assis juste à côté d'elle.

-Les Générateurs d'Improbabilités Statistiques, rétorque fièrement Chaos. Les G.I.S. . Kanon en est un. C'est-à-dire qu'en plus d'être parfaitement libre de vos influences respectives, il a la capacité tout à fait exceptionnelle de faire advenir, de temps à autres, des événements improbables. Alors est-ce que c'est vraiment une capacité, un don naturel qui lui est propre, ou est-ce que c'est moi qui, inconsciemment, et parce que je l'aime beaucoup, comme j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé mes autres G.I.S., filent des coups de pouce en douce, je n'en sais rien. Et puis entre nous, j'ai pas envie de le savoir. Ya une dimension mystique là-dedans… une aura de magie, un voile de mystère… et moi, ça me rend tout chose, pas vous ? Enfin… pour en revenir, aux exploits de Kanon, vu que je constate que mes digressions ont l'air de vous passionner, ça fait plaisir, le dernier de la série a consisté en la corruption de l'âme de New Gemini, évidemment.

La corruption… de… ?

-Au contact de son nouveau maître, elle a développé une personnalité bien à elle. Ce n'est pas si rare. Les esprits des premiers porteurs ont toujours grandement influencé les armures… Mais ce qui est nettement plus improbable, et souligne donc la présence manifeste d'un G.I.S., c'est de voir une armure développer des velléités d'indépendance par rapport à son Dieu de tutelle. Pourquoi New Gemini est-elle restée auprès de Kanon quand il a attaqué Athéna aux Enfers ? Tout simplement, parce qu'elle partageait exactement ses sentiments. La douleur de la perte… de son autre soi-même. La perte de sa grande sœur. Old Gemini. Et quand Saga a voulu se libérer… New Gemini lui a apporté son aide. Spontanément. Pour retrouver sa sœur. C'est mignon, non ? Et puis ça change des armures qui se mettent à désavouer leur porteur dès qu'elles sentent le vent tourner… Je ne vise évidemment personne, hein. C'est pas mon genre. Bon… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Les miracles des G.I.S. !

-Non mais c'est bon, hein, papa… On sait que c'est toi qui est derrière tes soi-disant G.I.S. …

Chaos regarde Eros avec des yeux attendris et émerveillés.

-Tu m'as appelé Papa ! Tu retrouves ta santé mentale ! Mais ça ne t'autorise pas à mettre en doute la réalité de G.I.S., qui sont un principe dynamique d'évolution tout à fait…

-Si j'avais tout à fait retrouvé mes esprits, le coupe le chérubin, je t'appellerais le Vieux, tu le sais très bien.

-C'est en bonne voie, en tout cas, à ce que je constate.

-Je pourrais quand même rester, avec ma mère et mon père, sur l'Olympe ?, demande timidement Eros.

-Mais évidemment, mon choupinou… Je t'ai dit que je trouvais cette idée formidable. Avoir une taupe là-bas… Mais que veux-tu que je demande de plus ?

Chaos sourit à son fils, et prend une pâtisserie dans laquelle il mord énergiquement.

-Revenons-en à mon Kanon… Parce que c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est que le temps passe… C'est fou, hein, même, à quel point il passe vite, quand on s'amuse ? En tout cas, je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve cette petite sauterie absolument charmante. On devrait en faire plus souvent… Non ? vous ne trouvez pas ?

Athéna regarde le Dieu.

-Tu ne voulais pas nous parler de Kanon ?

Elle semble réellement affligée par son attitude. Poséidon, lui, le trouve divertissant… et c'est toujours intéressant d'écouter parler un personnage aussi puissant. Surtout quand il fait de vous le bon élève de la classe. Quant à Hadès et Perséphone… Depuis la révélation de son mensonge, la Reine des Enfers ose à peine regarder son époux et lui-même ne sait pas comment réagir exactement. Il l'aime toujours, évidemment. Il arrive même à comprendre les raisons de… toutes ces… menteries. Mais il se sent tout de même trahi. Et ce n'est pas devant cette assemblée qu'il souhaite avoir une explication avec l'amour de sa vie. Alors il lui prend la main, sans la regarder. Une main qu'elle accepte et qu'elle serre, le plus fort qu'elle peut, sans quitter son assiette des yeux, sans esquisser le moindre sourire. De l'autre côté de la table, Chaos est reparti dans un de ses discours. Une longue tirade dans laquelle il explique tous les événements extraordinaires qui ont parsemé la vie de son cher Kanon et qui sont autant de preuves venant étayer sa théorie des G.I.S. à laquelle il semble tenir particulièrement. Le fait d'avoir trouvé Poséidon et de lui avoir fait croire qu'il était le Dragon des Mers, en quelques phrases. Le fait d'avoir manipulé, sans éveiller de soupçons, tous les Marinas. Le fait d'avoir survécu au trident du Dieu des Océans.

-Et finalement, sa plus grande victoire ! La raison pour laquelle mon cher fiston le déteste ! Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, Juge des Enfers et Protecteur de Perséphone… qui tombe amoureux de lui !

Chaos s'est levé d'un bon et ouvert grand les bras, en se tournant vers le couple installé à ses côtés.

-Jamais deux âmes n'ont été plus dissemblables. Jamais deux hommes n'ont eu à ce point des raisons, profondes, de se haïr. Jamais deux hommes n'ont moins été faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il se place derrière le Juge et le Gémeau.

-D'un côté, Kanon. Mon Kanon. Le rebelle. L'esprit libre. L'Apostat. Le traître repenti. La tête brûlée. Bref Kanon, tel qu'en lui-même l'éternité, as known as myself, l'aime. De l'autre, Rhadamanthe. Le Chevalier de Perséphone. Loyal au-delà des mots. Ayant donné son âme à sa Reine, sans le moindre regret et sans contrepartie. Prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la moindre de ses exigences. Capable de défier Pandore, Hadès, pour défendre ses intérêts. Disposé à trahir les Enfers, autorisé même à le faire, par adoration envers sa Maîtresse. Le symbole même du dévouement le plus absolu. Et là… le miracle. Une révélation. Loin de le haïr… le Juge a un coup de foudre pour son ennemi, pour celui qui est son antagoniste absolu, du moins sur le papier. Un miracle. Un véritable miracle. Dans lequel, je vous le jure sur Gaïa, je ne suis pas intervenu.

Le Dieu passe un bras autour des épaules de Kanon, l'autre autour de celle de Rhadamanthe.

-Et pourtant, quand on les voit comme ça, comment ne penser qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre ? Ne sont-ils pas absolument kromeugnons ? Regardez les bougonner… C'est qu'ils sont ronchons aujourd'hui… Mais même comme ça, je vous aime, tous les deux.

Il les serre tendrement contre lui.

-Oui… je vous aime. Toi, parce que tu inities le changement, fait-il en regardant Kanon. Et toi, parce que tu l'acceptes.

Chaos dépose un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Rhadamanthe.

-Hé !, s'offusque le Gémeau.

-Quoi ?, demande le Dieu, goguenard.

-Arrête de le draguer.

-Jaloux ?

-Possessif, nuance. Va t'occuper de tes négociations pour sauver le monde, et laisse Rhadamanthe tranquille. Il est à moi.

-Comme tu es à lui… Mais soit ! Pour toi, je renonce à cet homme, et me retrouverai comme une âme en peine, seul… avançant dans la nuit, dans le froid, pieds nus dans la neige, tandis que les ours polaires tenteront de me dévorer et que les pingouins me jetteront des cailloux… Non ! Ne me retenez pas ! Je m'en vais…

Et Chaos disparaît. Sans effet de fumée. Sans décorum. Sans artifice. Stupeur et moment de flottement.

-Euh… les enfants…, résonne sa voix. Là vous auriez dû enchaîner sur quelque chose comme : Non, Chaos… reviens ! Reste avec nous ! Nous avons tant besoin de toi ! Tu es la lumière de nos existences, le soleil de nos nuits, la lumière dans le noir, cette lueur d'espoir qui réchauffe nos cœurs et élèvent nos âmes… !

Regards en coin et afflictions. Oui, c'est triste de constater que même les plus grands des Dieux peuvent perdre l'esprit. L'âge, probablement…

-Tsss… on ne peut vraiment pas compter sur vous, c'est désespérant !, rouspète la voix immatérielle.

Et le Dieu réapparait, assis à sa place.

-Et si… pour changer, tu étais sérieux, deux secondes ?, demande Athéna.

-Mais je suis sérieux, chère enfant. Vous n'auriez jamais dû me laisser partir avant que nous ayons discuté des termes de notre accord.

-Quel accord ?, rétorque la Déesse en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien celui où vous accepterez de faire ce que je veux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?, l'interroge Poséidon.

-Je viens de passer deux heures à parler dans le vide là ?! Rassurez-moi, vous avez écouté ce que j'ai dit, hein ? Non, parce que c'était sympa tout ça, j'ai trouvé ça très rigolo, je l'ai dit… Je me suis beaucoup amusé, mais il y avait un message derrière tout ça, les gens ! Youhou ! On rebranche le cerveau ! Je sais, c'est pas facile pour tout le monde…

Sur sa droite, Eaque tousse. Toussote. Légèrement. Pour attirer son attention.

-Si je peux me permettre, Seigneur Chaos… Loin de moi l'idée de vous dire ce que vous avez à faire, ou ne serait-ce que vous mettre en garde à propos d'éventuels conséquences, fâcheuses, que pourrait avoir ce genre de discours… mais il me semble important de vous signaler que là… je crois que vous poussez le bouchon, comme on dit. Vous dépassez allégrement les bornes de leurs limites, et, vous le savez comme moi, c'est un peu la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres.

Le Dieu regarde le Garuda avec une petit moue dubitative.

-Ce que tu essaye de me dire, c'est que je risque de les avoir vexés et que c'est plutôt une boulette compte tenu des circonstances ?

-La précision et la pertinence de votre résumé m'éblouit. Littéralement.

-Ouais, je sais. C'est un don, rétorque Chaos avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, une main sous son menton.

En face de lui, effectivement, force est de constater que ça fulmine. De manière encore largement contenue, mais ça fulmine tout de même. Intérieurement, le Dieu sourit. Si les Olympiens sont capables de se vexer, c'est qu'ils ont franchi une nouvelle étape dans la normalisation de leurs relations. Colère et méfiance ont d'abord cédé la place au besoin d'explications : tenter de comprendre les motivations d'un être supérieur, voilà qui ne pouvait que susciter leur intérêt. Et maintenant, ce rapport de dominant à dominé est en train de s'effacer. Doucement. C'est une excellente nouvelle puisqu'il ne souhaite pas qu'ils aient trop l'impression qu'il leur impose quoique ce soit.

-C'est vrai ?, demande-t-il en s'adressant plus particulièrement aux quatre Dieux. Je vous ai vexé ? Si c'est le cas, je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ces rapports diplomatiques. Globalement, je parle à qui ? Gaïa. Mais bon, elle, avant qu'elle se vexe… Nyx. Qui me connait par cœur. Kanon. Qui me répond. Et c'est tout. Quoique non, c'est vrai que je me suis mis à papoter un peu avec Rhadachou et que, lui, il se vexe. Mais bon, je m'en fous. Et puis ça fait partie de son charme. Hein, que tu te vexes facilement, mon Radachou ?

De l'autre côté d'un Kanon qui fusille Chaos du regard, l'Anglais a fait exploser sa tasse dans ses mains.

-Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça. Mon nom est Rhadamanthe !

-Rhada… calme-toi… s'il-te-plait.

Le Juge lève les yeux vers sa Reine. Elle s'inquiète pour lui. Elle ne connait pas Chaos… Mais elle a l'air si fragile, en cet instant. Si perdue. Une petite fille. Une toute petite fille. Rhadamanthe sent son cosmos. Troublé. Craintif. Il se calme et vient l'entourer du sien.

-Pardonnez ma réaction, Majesté. Je suis désolé qu'elle vous ait ennuyé.

Ils se sourient.

-Alors, elle, elle a le droit de t'appeler Rhada et moi, je dois t'appeler Rhadamanthe ?!, s'indigne Chaos.

-Exactement, confirme le Juge. Seule Sa Majesté a le droit de m'appeler par un diminutif. Personne d'autre.

-Pas même Kanon ?

-Personne.

-Et pourquoi donc ?, demande le Dieu, légèrement étonné.

-Mon âme et ma vie lui n'appartiennent qu'à elle. Mon nom également.

-Je croyais que ton âme et ta vie appartenaient aussi un peu à Kanon…

-Non. Vous ne comprenez pas...

Le Juge ouvre de grands yeux. Le Dieu sourit, malicieux.

-Crois-tu vraiment, Rhadamanthe, que _je_ ne comprends pas ? Que je ne saisisse pas la différence entre le fait que tu appartiennes à Perséphone et que tu te sois entièrement ouvert à Kanon ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Seigneur-Juge. Si tu ne te sentais pas capable de t'en prendre à moi dans le corps de Kanon, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Au contraire. Crois-tu vraiment que tu l'aies servie au mieux de ses intérêts en attaquant Nyx ? Non, bien sûr que non. Si maintenant il t'arrive d'éviter les réactions purement épidermiques et réflexes, tu ne la défendras que plus efficacement. En gagnant, un peu, un tout petit peu, en tempérance face à des situations plus qu'exceptionnelles, tu deviendras le meilleur des protecteurs, Rhadamanthe. Je le crois, très sincèrement.

-Vous en êtes certain ?, demande le Juge.

-Non. Les certitudes ne sont pas de ce monde. Mais j'en ai la conviction.

Silence. Un doux silence. Calme et rassurant. Paisible.

-Pourquoi… ?, finit par demander Perséphone. Pourquoi aides-tu mon Juge, Chaos, alors que tu me détestes ?

Le Dieu regarde la Reine de Enfers.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne te déteste pas, Perséphone. Je ne déteste aucun d'entre vous. Je ne déteste personne. Il m'arrive d'être en colère, bien sûr… Vous m'énervez, régulièrement. Mais je ne vous hais pas. Et c'est bien pour cela que nous avons cette discussion. Je veux vous faire comprendre, à toi comme aux autres, que vos réactions sont inspirées par vos peurs et que la peur est mauvaise conseillère, lorsqu'elle n'est pas reconnue en tant que telle. J'espère vous faire comprendre que… vos décisions ne sont que rarement de véritables choix et qu'elles contraignent le monde. Or Gaïa doit encore grandir, évoluer, Perséphone. La vie doit continuer, librement, sans personne pour lui imposer sa direction.

-Personne, vraiment ? Pas même toi ?

-Surtout pas moi ! Surtout pas ! Je ne dirige pas le destin du monde. Mon rôle se borne à m'assurer qu'il continue à avancer le long de la ligne du temps. Et encore… Si un jour, Gaïa venait à décider qu'elle ne souhaite plus grandir, je m'entretiendrais avec elle, un peu comme je le fais avec vous aujourd'hui, pour tenter de la convaincre qu'il s'agit d'une erreur. Mais, au final, cela ne relèvera pas de ma compétence. Ce choix n'appartiendra qu'à elle. Elle est libre de décider de sa propre vie.

Le Dieu soupire.

-Je n'ai pas de plan. Je ne dirige rien. Il n'y a pas de cap défini. Je me laisse, moi aussi, porter par les événements sur lesquels je n'ai aucune prise, et je m'adapte. Je fais au mieux, pour ce en quoi je crois. Et je crois à la liberté. Je crois à l'intérêt des surprises. J'aime être surpris. Je le suis chaque jour. Et heureusement. Sans cet émerveillement, il y a… bien longtemps que tout aurait perdu sa saveur. Si vous aviez pu voir ma tête, si vous aviez pu ressentir ma joie, lorsque… Valentine a ri après que Sorrente l'ait envoyé à terre, d'un simple coup de poing ! C'était improbable ! C'était surprenant ! C'était… vivant ! C'était… merveilleux…

-Qu'attends-tu de nous, au final ?, l'interroge Athéna.

-Lâchez du leste. Je ne vous demande pas de quitter le monde du jour au lendemain… Mais redonnez-lui un peu de liberté. Peut-être finirez-vous, comme moi, par trouver cela passionnant…

-Et si tel n'est pas le cas ?, demande Hadès. Si nous choisissons de reprendre le contrôle de Gaïa ?

Chaos hausse les épaules.

-Et bien j'imagine qu'il ne me restera plus qu'à vous faire disparaître pour de bon. A vous rayer définitivement de l'Histoire.

Blanc. Long blanc. Très long blanc durant lequel toute l'assistance reste figée.

-Mais euh ! Détendez-vous ! C'était une blague !!, leur fait Chaos, avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai jamais détruit personne, ce n'est pas avec vous que je vais commencer.

Des regards… noirs qui se fixent sur le Dieu. Il ouvre de grands yeux et disparaît. L'instant d'après, à sa place, des monceaux de pâtisseries et de fruits atterrissent en provenance de chacun des présents ou presque.

-Tsss… Vous n'avez vraiment AUCUN humour !


	23. Epilogue

_Disclaimer_ : Pour faire simple, tout appartient à Kurumada.

_Previoulsy in Numen Inest :_

Chaos a offert aux Dieux et à leurs protecteurs un café et des explications. Il est sympa quand même...

_NdA :_

Le générique de cet épisode est Le premier jour (du reste de ta vie) d'Etienne Daho.

Puisqu'il s'agit du dernier épisode, je rajoute un générique de fin que vous retrouverez directement à sa place. Il s'agit de Heroes de Masterplan.

Scorpio-no-Caro : J'aime que les oppositions ne soient pas manichéennes. Les protagonistes ont simplement des points de vue différents, au regard de ce qu'ils savent de la situation et de leurs propres motivations. Il y avait cette opposition entre Minos et Nonie dans Résurrection. Chacun pensait faire pour le mieux, et c'était finalement la Déesse qui « avait raison ». Normal, étant une Déesse, elle avait l'avantage sur un humain, même s'il est un Juge. Là, c'est Chaos qui « l'emporte » puisque son statut lui permet d'avoir plus d'informations en sa possession. On avait suivi Rés du point de vue des gentils. On a suivi NI du point de vue des… méchants. J'avais peur, je l'avoue, en écrivant cet avant-dernier chapitre, qui ne fait que donner le point de vue de Chaos en fait. Je craignais qu'il ne se transforme en long monologue explicatif. Si ces tirades sont toujours intéressantes sur le fond, je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de moi sur la forme. Je m'en suis sortie, au final, puisque vous l'avez apprécié. C'est un immense soulagement pour moi. Merci Chaos !

Taïsha : Certaines questions ne trouveront pas de véritables réponses. Le passé a été expliqué, mais l'avenir reste ouvert. Les pourquoi ont trouvé leur réponse. J'ai presque le sentiment que la suite n'est plus de mon ressort. Mon travail s'arrête ici. J'ai écrit tout ce que j'avais à dire sur cette histoire. Plus encore que pour Résurrection, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait le tour de la question. Il s'agit réellement de la fin de l'aventure et je me sens bien. It's the end of the world as we know it (and i feel fine), comme dit une chanson de REM. C'est exactement ça.

Niacy : Merci :) Je voudrais quand même préciser que je jouis d'une position privilégiée pour écrire. Je suis femme au foyer sans enfant. Soyons honnêtes : je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire à part écrire. Ça tombe bien, c'est ma passion. J'y consacre pas mal de temps, un peu comme un travail. Dans lequel je m'éclaterai totalement, évidemment. Donc, bon, par rapport à plein, plein d'auteurs ici qui gèrent des études, un boulot, une famille, et qui trouve tout de même le temps de publier des textes absolument magnifiques… c'est tout de même beaucoup plus simple pour moi.

Lily : Pour le fait de me creuser la tête… pas trop en fait. Je vais refaire rapidement la génèse de NI. Qui a tué Nonie la première fois ? Avant même de savoir pourquoi, la question est de savoir qui a les capacités de l'avoir fait. A part un Dieu, vu les circonstances… Donc un Dieu. Un Olympien ? il me semble que j'avais déjà fait allusion à ce moment-là au fait que la majorité des Olympiens s'était retiré de la vie politique terrestre. Et puis, je ne le sentais pas, parce que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de faire le remake d'un OAV que je n'avais pas vu. Et il y avait aussi ce facteur « hasard » qui trottait ici et là… D'où Chaos. Après, Tartare et Erèbe, qui permettent d'expliquer pas mal d'embrouilles aux Enfers (ou tout du moins cette ambiance qu'Hadès qualifiera de délétère, et que Poséidon relève lui aussi). Nyx, pour le sanctuaire d'Athéna et la surface. Restait Gaïa. Que je voulais neutre (j'en ai donc fait un personnage globalement passif) et Amour, selon la théogonie d'Hésiode. Mais bon Eros, c'est le fils d'Aphrodite et Arès. Donc j'ai imaginé son histoire à lui. Et je m'en suis servie pour expliquer une partie des doutes de Rhada. Pour ce qui est du nombre d'homosexuels… Non mais c'est vrai. Maintenant… Il n'y a que June que je ne fais pas intervenir en personnage féminins (et comme ça m'aurait fait un nombre impair de persos, j'aurais dû en rajouter un de plus). Le truc c'est que je voulais vraiment que tout le monde connaissent le bonheur, qu'ils soient amoureux et heureux en ménage, épanouis, toussa. Et que je ne voulais pas multiplier les persos créés de toutes pièces. Donc forcément… on arrive à plus de 75% de gays… J'ai envie de dire que c'est pas de ma faute ! Je ferai quand même remarquer qu'aux Enfers, ils sont TOUS gays, sauf Hadès. Il y avait UNE fille de libre et c'est Poséidon qui l'a récupérée… Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de jaloux comme ça :p

Eternyti : j'avais envie de finir sur une touche d'humour :p De toute façon, avec Chaos qui mène le bal, il était hors de question que ça finisse autrement.

Kalista : Effectivement, Saga est une victime. Son destin est réellement tragique (au contraire de celui de Kanon qui a au moins la consolation de faire ses propres choix). Dévalorisant, je ne sais. Je ne trouve pas ça pire que « c'est un saint qui s'est découvert une âme de sociopathe schizoïde parce que son jumeau, qui était le mal incarné, n'était plus à ses côtés ». Question de point de vue, j'imagine. Perséphone perd un peu en perfection. Pour ma part, je trouve qu'elle n'en devient que plus humaine… Elle a des défauts, comme tout le monde. J'aime beaucoup cette idée selon laquelle, même si on pense agir pour le mieux, il nous arrive de faire des erreurs, de ne pas pouvoir penser à toutes les conséquences, parce que certaines dépassent notre entendement. L'avantage avec les Olympiens c'est qu'ils sont anthropomorphiques. Même si leur pouvoir dépasse notre entendement, ils ne sont pas parfaits. Ils n'ont pas à l'être.

Cylla : Effectivement, Pos' est un petit joueur, comparé à notre maître à tous. En fait, Chaos est en représentation perpétuelle. Chacun de ces gestes, chacune de ses paroles, est profondément réfléchi. C'est un manipulateur, même lorsqu'il est sincère (quand il parle à Rhada après l'accident de Kanon par exemple). Chaos ne laisse rien au hasard, surtout pas quand il fait la leçon. Et il fait souvent la leçon. Poséidon, par contre, n'est pas du tout dans ce genre de démarche. Pos', c'est l'expression de la spontanéité. Il essaye de faire sourire les gens, évidemment. Il se ridiculise un peu pour les amuser, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Il n'a pas de grand message si ce n'est qu'on peut être heureux. Un message important certes, mais qui s'expérimente plus qu'il ne s'apprend (d'après moi). Pos' ne cherche donc pas à déclencher une réflexion chez son « public ». Au contraire de Chaos, comme je l'ai dit avant. Pour ce qui est d'une nouvelle fic… - intermède publicitaire - Ce sera UA. Où on retrouvera plein de monde, sans tout à fait les retrouver. J'ai envie de m'aventurer dans d'autres facettes de leurs personnalités (sans trop partir dans l'OOC, je l'espère). Ce sera, sans conteste, plus sombre. Ou tout du moins, moins drôle (enfin c'est parti pour). Et plus lent, parce que j'ai envie de me lancer dans une histoire où le rythme de l'action n'a pas la place prépondérante qu'il avait dans celles-là. Une histoire où je prendrai mon temps. Ça devrait arriver incessamment sous peu. Et d'être une aventure qui m'occupera un bon moment.

Millenium : Voui, j'avais dit que je voulais tout expliquer ou peu s'en faut ; j'essaye de tenir mes promesses. Aaah… les yeux de Milo… heureusement qu'ils sont là. Ils m'auraient manqué pour ce dernier chapitre.

Je voulais vous remercier, tous et toutes, pour votre soutien, pour l'intérêt que vous m'avez témoigné, pour vos encouragements. J'en ai peut-être donné moins le sentiment que lors de Résurrection, mais croyez-bien que vos commentaires comptent toujours énormément pour moi. C'est peut-être bête, je n'en sais rien, mais ils me donnent l'impression de servir à quelque chose, ils me rappellent qu'écrire, c'est ce que je veux faire, et qu'il y a une petite chance pour que ce soit vraiment ma voie. Vous le savez, je rêve de devenir écrivain, un jour. Quand je serais grande. Grâce à vous, grâce à votre soutien, j'ai vraiment retrouvé, depuis Août, l'envie de grandir. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir avancé, en écrivant NI, et c'est à vous que je le dois. Vous m'avez aidé à oser. C'est un très beau cadeau que vous m'avez fait, là. Alors merci, du fond du cœur.

J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira.

Lots of Love

Gajin.

* * *

La chambre n'est ni très grande, ni très luxueuse, avec son carrelage moucheté, et son mobilier tout simple. Dans le lit, un rayon de soleil caresse doucement le visage d'un homme aux cheveux bleus qui ouvre les yeux. A ses côtés, un homme blond au regard d'or tend la main vers son visage pour venir écarter une mèche de cheveux et la glisser derrière son oreille.

-Bonjour toi…

Kanon se rapproche et pose sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Rhadamanthe. Il referme les yeux. Il soupire de plaisir.

-Oui… exactement… Très bon jour, mon amour…

Le Juge regarde son Gémeau, qui semble vouloir se rendormir dans ses bras. Son Gémeau. Son Kanon.

-Il faut qu'on se lève.

-Pas envie…, grogne le Grec.

-Kanon…

-Je veux profiter un peu de toi…

-Cette nuit ne t'a pas suffi ?, rétorque l'Anglais, amusé.

-J'ai juste envie d'un câlin… Juste envie de rester comme ça.

Il passe un bras sur le torse du Juge et se met à y faire courir ses doigts. Il voit la peau se couvrir de frissons. Il passe une jambe par-dessus celle de son amant et sourit, fourbe, en embrassant son épaule.

-Toi, par contre… tu m'as l'air de vouloir davantage…

Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux et prend une grande respiration dans l'espoir de parvenir à oublier… tout. La main de Kanon qui caresse ses flancs. La bouche de Kanon qui glisse le long de sa clavicule pour remonter dans son cou. La cuisse de Kanon qui vient se frotter contre lui. Le sexe de Kanon qu'il sent contre sa hanche…

-Il faut vraiment qu'on se lève. On a déjà dormi trop longtemps…

-On risque d'être en retard ?, demande le Gémeau en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Nous le sommes déjà.

-Bah alors, autant l'être carrément…

La main du Grec descend jusqu'à l'aine de l'Anglais et vient effleurer son sexe, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. D'un mouvement rapide et félin, Kanon vient se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de Rhadamanthe. L'or fusionne avec l'océan.

-Je crois que je me suis trompé, murmure Kanon. Je n'ai pas juste envie d'un câlin… Je crois qu'en fait… j'ai juste envie de toi.

D'une main presque violente, le Juge, sous lui, attrape sa nuque et l'attire contre lui, pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

* * *

Dans la pièce principale, Kanon, en caleçon, boit son café, assis à table. D'un coup, il voit disparaître la bouteille de jus d'orange. Il se retourne brutalement manquant de renverser son bol.

-Mais euh ! Et si j'en voulais encore ?, proteste-t-il.

-Tu t'en passeras, réplique le Juge, implacable, en rangeant la bouteille dans le frigo.

Rhadamanthe se redresse, se retourne et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Il porte un costume chocolat et une chemise de la même couleur. Le gilet, la cravate et la pochette, sur lesquels courent des arabesques compliquées, sont tous de satin beige.

-Va t'habiller, gronde le Juge.

-Mais euh… j'ai pas fini mon café…

-Va t'habiller, Kanon ! Et ne discute pas ! Si tu voulais avoir le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuner tranquillement, tu aurais dû faire une croix sur les galipettes de ce matin ! Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu !

-Attends, tu en avais autant envie que moi ! Si ce n'est plus ! Alors tu ne vas pas te plaindre !

-Oh mais je ne me plains pas… Mais, moi, je suis prêt ! Alors file à la salle de bain. Tout de suite !, rugit l'Anglais.

-Tu devrais faire ce qu'il dit.

Affalé sur le canapé, en costume et chemise noire, que complète une cravate sur laquelle sont dessinées des fractales argentées, Chaos leur sourit.

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la cérémonie, fait-il en se relevant.

-C'est bon… j'ai compris, grogne le Gémeau en finissant son bol.

Il se lève et disparait dans la chambre. Le Dieu se redresse.

-Tu m'offres une cigarette ?, demande-t-il au Juge.

-Dehors, alors. On ne fume pas à l'intérieur.

Chaos s'incline et invite Rhadamanthe à passer devant.

-A votre avis, fait Kanon depuis le couloir, je m'attache les cheveux ou pas ?

-Hors de question, réplique instantanément l'Anglais. Ton frère s'est mis aux queues de cheval, je ne veux pas que tu fasses pareil.

Kanon hausse un sourcil.

-Tu penses de plus en plus à Saga. Ça frise l'obsession, hein. Il doit beaucoup te plaire pour qu'il occupe pratiquement toutes tes pensées… Je vais finir par être jaloux…

Rhadamanthe lui jette un regard furieux.

-Va t'habiller au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

-Tu sais, mon amour… Si tu es à ce point fou de lui, je peux tenter de t'arranger quelque chose… Je me ferai une raison. Et Mû n'est pas si mal…

Le Juge devient livide. Il serre les dents. Les poings. Il regarde Kanon avec des yeux brûlants de rage. Le Gémeau sait qu'il est allé trop loin… il se précipite pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je plaisantais… C'était juste une blague de mauvais goût… Je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ?

-Va t'habiller, murmure l'Anglais qui a retrouvé son calme.

Il sait bien que Kanon n'était pas sérieux. Il sait bien que Kanon l'aime, et qu'il ne le quittera pas. Il sait bien que Kanon ne pense pas une seconde qu'il éprouve quoique ce soit pour Saga. Mais il lui arrive encore, de temps en temps, de plus en plus rarement, de… se laisser avoir et de perdre le contrôle.

-Ça va aller, toi ?, demande le Grec.

-Oui. C'était juste un mauvais réflexe. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. File te préparer.

-Tout de suite.

Il lui donne un rapide baiser, et retourne dans la chambre.

-J'adore son humour, fait Chaos un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. Vous voulez toujours cette cigarette ?

-Oh oui !

Ils sortent tous les deux. Dehors, le ciel est bleu et le soleil brille. Il doit être onze heures. Rhadamanthe sort son étui de sa veste. Ils se mettent à fumer ensemble.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous vous obstinez à me demander, alors que vous pourriez très bien en matérialiser une…, fait Rhadamanthe après un moment.

-Parce que je préfère te taxer. Ça crée un lien. Ça prouve qu'on est pote, tous les deux.

-Et si un jour, je décide de vous dire non, vous considèrerez que nous ne sommes plus… potes ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ça voudra juste dire que tu te soucies de ma santé… Preuve d'amitié, s'il en est ! C'est mort, Rhadamanthe. Je suis désolé pour toi, mais nous sommes amis, maintenant. Il faut que tu t'y fasses.

-Alors si ça ne change rien, pourquoi m'en demander ?

-J'ai la flemme, fait Chaos en expirant lentement sa fumée dans l'air.

-Vous auriez dû commencer par là.

-Et me priver du plaisir de ne pas te voir protester contre le fait que nous sommes devenus amis tous les deux ? de te voir l'accepter ? Dans tes rêves, mon gros.

* * *

-Milo… Milo, calme-toi, s'il-te-plait…

Dans son costume noir et sa chemise rouge, Milo ne tient pas en place.

-Mais je peux pas !, proteste le Scorpion en faisant les cents pas, et en serrant convulsivement les mains.

Aiolia, en costume beige, vient lui attraper fermement les deux bras et accrocher son regard.

-Milo. Il s'agit de MON mariage. Si quelqu'un doit stresser, c'est moi. Pas toi.

-Mais toi, tu es beaucoup trop calme, Lia ! Regarde-toi ! Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi serein ?!

-Tu préfèrerais que je panique ?, demande le Lion. Que je prenne peur et que je m'enfuis en courant ?

-Non… bien sûr que non. Mais que tu réagisses au moins…

Aiolia sourit.

-Je vais épouser la femme que j'aime et qui m'aime. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. Ce qu'il va se passer tout à l'heure… c'est une vérité qui va prendre forme. Rien de plus. Me marier avec Marine, c'est cela : une évidence.

Milo soupire.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais… Si je devais épouser mon Camus… je crois que… je serais mort de trouille. J'aurais trop peur que ça se passe mal, que je sois pas à la hauteur, que…

-Milo. On va avoir six Dieux présents à la cérémonie. S'il y a le moindre problème un tant soit peu sérieux, ils gèreront. Si je fais ou si je dis une bêtise… bah ça fera des souvenirs, et on en rigolera quand on racontera ça à nos enfants ou qu'on fera une soirée entre nous. Et ce soir, quoiqu'il arrive, Marine sera ma femme. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Oui… ça va aller. Ça va aller ! ça va aller… C'est toi qui as raison. J'ai pas à m'en faire. J'ai juste à m'occuper des alliances…

-C'est ça…, confirme Aiolia.

Milo ouvre de grands yeux alors qu'il fouille dans ses poches.

-Les alliances ?! Lia… ! Je sais pas ce que j'en ai fait !!

Le Lion lui prend les deux mains et une grande inspiration.

-Tu les as données ce matin à Camus, pour éviter de les perdre. Tout va bien, Milo. Tout. Va. Bien.

* * *

Dans le temple d'Athéna, toutes les filles du Sanctuaire, Déesse comprise, sont afférées autour de Marine, somptueuse dans sa robe blanche. Une robe bustier, serrée jusque sur ses hanches, qui s'évase en lignes gracieuses, sur laquelle vient reposer une robe de dentelle qui vient souligner la courbe des épaules et des bras de la jeune femme. Derrière elle, debout sur un tabouret, Shunreï s'occupe de sa coiffure : un chignon compliqué, duquel s'échappe quelques mèches, et dans lequel elle pique consciencieusement quelques roses offertes par Aphrodite. Face à elle, Shina la maquille. Sans excès. Juste quelques touches discrètes pour mettre en valeur ses yeux et ses lèvres. Un peu plus loin, Seika finit d'arranger le bouquet, tandis qu'Athéna fait le tour des bijoux pour trouver un collier qui soit digne de son amie. La Déesse porte sa tenue protocolaire. La coupe des robes des trois autres jeunes femmes ont la même coupe charleston, mais des tons différents. Bleutée pour Shunreï. Orangée pour Seika. Vert pâle pour Shina.

-Arrête de bouger, ma chérie ! Je vais finir par te mettre du liner dans les yeux !

-Mais les épines des roses me piquent !, proteste Marine.

-Le Chevalier du Poisson les a toutes enlevées, objecte Shunreï.

-Et bien ce doivent être les épingles…, fait l'Aigle avec une grimace.

-Et voilà ! T'as gagné ! Rhaa… Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger, pourtant ! Athéna ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me passer le démaquillant et un coton-tige, s'il-te-plait ?

* * *

Sur l'esplanade, au bas des marches, des Chevaliers en costume s'affairent et mettent les dernières touches à la décoration des lieux sous l'œil vigilant et intraitable d'Ayoros du Sagittaire et de son assistant, Aphrodite des Poissons.

-Shushu ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?! Je veux voir des plumes !

-C'est pas ma faute !, proteste le Capricorne aux prises avec un buis récalcitrant, qui refuse obstinément de prendre la forme voulue.

-Mais je ne veux pas le savoir ! Et dépêche-toi ! Après l'aigle, il te reste le lion… Demande à Shiryu de t'aider s'il le faut quand il aura fini. ANGIE !

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes fleurs ?!!

-Des pétales, pour lancer sur les mariées à la fin de la cérémonie. Me suis dit que tu aimerais l'idée…

Et un poisson volant… un ! qui atterrit dans les bras d'un Cancer qui n'en demandait pas tant.

-Oh… je t'aime, toi !, s'émerveille le Suédois en l'embrassant langoureusement.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Aphro, murmure DM.

-C'est trop romantique, c'est trop adorable… Si tu veux, on dira que ça vient de moi…

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter de ma réputation, Poiscaille.

-De rien, mon crabi. Mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu viens de gagner un aller-retour pour le douzième temple.

-Pourquoi donc ?, fait l'Italien en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour aller chercher d'autres roses, pour remplacer celles que tu as utilisées. J'en ai vraiment besoin pour la déco … et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un qui n'a pas suivi de formation aille choisir les fleurs.

-Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette initiation au jardinage… Je vais demander à Mû et à Saga de m'aider. Pas envie de me taper toutes les marches.

Et Angelo s'en va, sans enthousiasme excessif, il faut bien l'avouer : aller cueillir des fleurs alors qu'il pourrait rester tranquillement à compter fleurette à son poisson… son choix aurait été vite fait. Mais, de choix, il n'est pas question. Aphrodite se retourne vers Camus, Hyoga et Shiryu qui sont aux prises avec un immense bloc de glace, sensé apparemment représenter le couple de futurs mariés. Les trois Chevaliers pensaient pouvoir régler la question en quelques minutes, mais c'était sans compter sur l'œil critique d'Ayoros. Bien décidé à ce que tout soit parfait pour le mariage de son petit frère, il relève le moindre défaut. Et à chaque fois, Camus et Hyoga se retrouvent à rajouter de la glace, pour que Shiryu puisse refaire une tentative.

-Et sois moins dur dans la ligne de la robe, Shiryu ! Plus souple le tombé… léger. Aérien… Et puis, vraiment… le nez de Lia... tu pourrais pas essayer de faire mieux ?

Deux regards de glace, où couve un feu souterrain qui se rapproche dangereusement de la surface, en rencontrent un où se lit l'immense effort consenti pour aller puiser au plus profond d'une tradition millénaire des raisons de rester calme… Une seule. Une seule les retient. Un meurtre risquerait de gâcher l'ambiance… Dommage…

Rassuré ou presque, le Poisson file vers Aldébaran et félicite le Taureau pour la méticulosité avec laquelle il aligne les chaises blanches devant l'estrade. Enfin, il se retourne vers un groupe formé par Ikki, Shaka, Shun, Kiki et Seiya. Tous les cinq font la navette entre les temples et un pré qui a été aménagé de manière à ce que les invités s'y restaurent après la cérémonie. Ils se chargent d'apporter tout ce qui ne nécessite pas absolument d'être conservé au frais jusqu'au dernier moment et de mettre un point final à la décoration des tables.

* * *

Les Océans débarquent, Pandore au bras de Poséidon, suivis par tous les Généraux, Thétis et Valentine. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitent vers Aphrodite.

-Où sont-elles ?, demande la sœur d'Hadès.

Son visage est serein. Elle porte une longue robe sobre et perle, aux reflets nacrés. A ses côtés, la Néréide a choisi une robe volante d'un camaïeu de bleu, qui lui va à ravir.

-Au Palais, répond le Poisson avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes filent sans demander leur reste, tandis que le Dieu et ses hommes s'approchent à leur tour.

-On peut faire quelque chose pour aider ?, demande Poséidon, qui tient Magellan dans ses bras.

-Vous pouvez vous occuper de remplir le bassin, pour ce charmant invité, fait le Suédois en gratouillant la tête de la loutre.

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! Les enfants ?

Les Marinas partent en direction de la petite piscine aménagée sur un côté de l'esplanade. Tous sauf Sorrente qui resserre le nœud de cravate de la Harpie.

-Val'… Arrête de le défaire sans arrêt.

-Il me gêne…, fait le Chypriote avec une grimace. Même aux Enfers, je n'en portais jamais…

-Tu pourras la dénouer après la cérémonie si tu veux, mais jusque là, tu vas me faire le plaisir de garder ta cravate.

-Mais mon cœur…

-Tu ferais mieux de rendre les armes, Valentine, fait remarquer Poséidon, un sourire aux lèvres, très fier de son Général. Personne ne peut rien contre Sorrente lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose.

-Je sais…, convient, de bonne grâce, le Spectre.

-Plaignez-vous, tous les deux, rétorque l'Autrichien. Continuez comme ça et je démissionne et j'arrête les concerts privés.

Poséidon et Valentine se regardent avant de se retourner vers Sorrente.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?!

-A votre avis ?

Il en serait tout à fait capable… La Sirène a vraiment des moyens de pression inimaginables.

* * *

Lorsque la délégation des Enfers arrive à son tour, Seiya donne un coup de coude à Shun. Andromède court en direction d'Hadès et Perséphone.

-Alors ?!, demande-t-il, à peine arrivé, sans prendre le temps de les saluer.

La Reine lui sourit.

-Zeus est d'accord.

Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumine.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tu garderas ton statut d'humain pour le moment… mais il a accepté, oui, confirme-t-elle.

Shun se retourne vers Hadès et se jette dans ses bras.

-Papa !

-Mon fils…, murmure le Dieu en le serrant tendrement. Tu devrais remercier Persy. C'est elle qui l'a convaincu…

Le Dieu regarde son épouse. Oui, c'est elle qui s'est chargé de faire plier son propre père. Parce qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner… et parce qu'elle s'est rendu compte que les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Shun sont… immenses et qu'elle n'a pas à les craindre. Andromède se retourne vers elle, et lui tend une main qu'elle accepte.

-Merci… maman.

Derrière eux, Minos, Eaque, et tous les Spectres présents, mettent un genou en terre pour saluer leur nouveau Prince.

Ikki arrive, tenant la main de Shaka.

-Alors c'est fait, si je comprends bien ?

Il se sent mal. Shun… n'est plus tout à fait son frère. Shun… a des parents maintenant. Shun… Il est heureux pour lui, bien sûr. Son petit frère en rêvait mais… Perséphone s'approche de lui.

-Oui.

-C'est bien…, murmure Phoenix en baissant la tête, et en serrant davantage la main de la Vierge.

-Ikki ?

Il relève les yeux vers la Déesse.

-Si tu le souhaites… Zeus a accepté que nous t'adoptions, toi aussi. Le choix t'appartient.

Le Phoenix ouvre de grands yeux et Shaka se crispe à son tour.

-Merci mais… Ma… vie est ici, Déesse.

-La vie de Shun ne se résumera jamais aux Enfers et continuera ici également, Chevalier. Tu n'as pas à prendre ta décision maintenant. Mais prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

Perséphone retourne vers son époux et son enfant. Ikki soupire et regarde Shaka. Ils vont devoir discuter, tous les deux, pour définir ce qu'il convient de faire. Non. Pas ce qu'il convient. Ce qu'ils veulent.

Les Spectres se sont relevés, et Rune, après avoir échangé quelques paroles avec Minos, s'est dirigé vers Shura qui l'attendait devant le buisson qu'il vient, comme par miracle, de finir de tailler selon les désirs d'Aphrodite.

* * *

Eros arrive à son tour. L'enfant descend les escaliers, tirant Shion d'un côté et Dohko de l'autre. Autant la Balance à l'air ravi, autant le Pope beaucoup moins.

-Mais j'en avais à peine pour dix minutes ! Il y a le temps avant la cérémonie !, proteste-t-il.

-Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! Tu me fatigues, monsieur Shion !

-Tu devrais l'écouter, fait le Chinois, goguenard. C'est la Volonté des Dieux, la Voix de la Sagesse…

-Mais c'était un dossier important que j'aurais pu régler en un rien de temps !, assure l'Atlante.

-J'ai dit nan ! Tatina a dit on ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, alors on ne travaille et pis c'est tout !

-Je croyais que vous aviez récupéré votre maturité, Seigneur Eros, fait remarquer le Pope.

-C'est le cas, confirme le Dieu d'une voix beaucoup moins enfantine. Mais on passe plus facilement les caprices d'un gamin de huit ans.

-Bien parlé, mon fils ! Je suis fier de toi !

Chaos est apparu, avec Rhadamanthe et Kanon, qui est enfin habillé. Le Juge embrasse son compagnon et va retrouver sa Reine. Kanon cherche des yeux son frère, qu'il voit occuper à mettre un point final à la disposition des fleurs avec l'aide de Mû. Milo et Aiolia descendent et viennent s'installer à leur place, sur l'estrade, le Scorpion étant bientôt rejoint par Seiya et Ayoros. Eros vient s'installer sur le petit autel. C'est lui qui dirigera la cérémonie. Les invités prennent place. En provenance des marches, les filles apparaissent. La Déesse guide Shina, Seika et Shunreï jusqu'à leur placer, avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés des autres Dieux, tandis que Parndore et Thétis ont déjà trouvé les leurs. Seiya ose un regard vers Saori. Leurs yeux se croisent. Des yeux qu'Athéna baisse, le rose aux joues. Rose qui devient rouge, lorsque Poséidon vient lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Et d'un coup, une musique s'élève. Une marche nuptiale majestueuse, qu'ont composée ensemble Pandore, Pharaon et Sorrente. Le son provient de derrière les convives... Ils se retournent. Alors Marine apparaît, au bras d'un Chaos au meilleur de sa forme. Elle est radieuse.

Et, ensemble, ils avancent sous le soleil d'été.

**- FIN -**

* * *

HEROES

(Masterplan)

_Are we caught between good and bad  
It's all just said and done  
Longing for a better way  
The feeling is so strong_

_Try to mend your broken ways  
Why should we live within a haze_

_We're the heroes of a new world  
The Masterplan's rising  
Send freedom all over the globe_

_Willing now to pay the price  
Just call it by the name  
Unlock the gate to paradise  
It's time to stop the game_

_Now can we fly with broken wings  
Realize we're strong like kings_

_We're the heroes of a new world  
The Masterplan's rising and dreams will come true  
Sending freedom - like a warming rain  
We show you the magic you've never seen arise-above you_

_We must cast aside our misery  
Let's search for final liberty_

_We're the heroes of a new world  
The Masterplan's rising and dreams will come true  
Sending freedom - like a warming rain  
We show you the magic you've never seen arise-above you_


End file.
